Black Velvet
by MaNiQ1
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is a dominant woman in all aspects of her life. Even when it comes to her failing marriage. She manages to never lose control. That is until a tall, dark stranger comes into her life and introduces her to his intriguing lifestyle, and prepositions her to do the one thing she never does, give up control. Can she Submit to him? [Dom-Sub Theme-AH](Bamon) (some Kalijah)
1. Detrimental Matrimony

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 1** Detrimental Matrimony

 **Chapter Rating M** Sexual themes and language. Adult situations.

*I do not own these characters

*Happy Reads

 **A/N You will Notice I am posting about three new stories. I have actually written multi chaps for them. They have been in progress for a couple of months. However, my priority is still my main stories. Please enjoy. This story will be a HEAVY M RATING! as it goes. and throughout!**

* * *

xXx Tuesday Night xXx

She lay on her back and her legs instinctively wrap around him. He is her husband, so this is what they do. They go to the bedroom and have sex every Tuesday and Thursday. It used to be every day, then slowly it dwindled down to two days a week.

She is so use to controlling everything, she rolls them over. Kol's favorite position was Bonnie on top. He liked the idea of watching Bonnie's body while she worked him. "Fuck yeah baby," Kol said in a whisper while she rode him. Bonnie usually always had her big O moment, because when she and Kol had sex she was basically fucking herself. When he was on the cusp of coming, Bonnie would put her fingers on her clit and rub herself to freedom. She moaned quietly. His hands gripped her waist pulling her into him, until he was fully at completion. When Bonnie was done, she rolled off of him, and immediately went to clean herself up.

Some nights Bonnie didn't have to finish herself. Some nights, every once in a while, he would take the que to help her, while she so selflessly helped him. Those nights she didn't roll over with an attitude. Those nights she cuddled him, while he caressed her skin and spoke sweetly to her until she fell asleep. That was the thing about Kol, he didn't always read her mind, and figure out her needs, in fact he rarely did it, but when he did, he was incredibly sweet to her, and he stretched those moments out, as if to keep them so few and far between. Those moments made Bonnie hold on to Kol, remembering how it was when they first got together.

Her sex life was so scheduled and the sex was so controlled by her. She was bored with it, and it made her bored with Kol. Not just the sex, but the idea that her husband was such a passivist, negelctive, pretty boy, with charm, and good looks, that she somehow fell victim to. Kol loved Bonnie, in fact he adored her, he just stopped making her a priority, at some point, and she grew tired of the loneliness.

oOo Bonnie's POV oOo

Kol and I have been married for seven years. Maybe I'm going through the seven-year itch. I can easily blame it on that, but the truth is, I don't understand how to make it any different. We were passionate about each other at some point. I remember days when he would come home from work, and could not keep his hands off of me. His hands were attentive to me, and he loved touching me all over. Feeling him pressed against my skin, was a turn on in itself when we first got married. We were young, and we were in love. Kol and I both have busy lives, and I understand the turmoil of, non-conception has put a strain on us, but we barely connect sexually anymore. It is the same sick twisted tail of any married woman whose husband decided that now he has her, he doesn't have to try hard to keep her. His basic needs are met every time we have sex. I used to go all out to please him, but since I do all of the work, I am reluctantly only giving him his nut and that is it.

His body next to mine was enough to make me wet. Back then. Then, once we were officially TTC, our sex life took a toll on us. Waiting for me to ovulate, checking my temperatures and stress levels, time of days, positions, angles, it all became hard on the both of us. Sex became a chore for making a baby and not a priority for our love life.

About two years ago, we gave up on trying for kids. We only have sex twice a week, and for some reason the thought of sex, just makes me stress out. So, I have to control it. I have to ride him, and I have to touch myself, otherwise I won't cum, and when I don't cum, I can be a bitch.

I work every day. I take no off days, and I drown myself in work. Kol works Monday through Friday, and he is off every weekend. He tends to spend weekends with his family, more specifically his brothers. They do what men do, smoke cigars and gamble. I wouldn't put it past him to have cheated, although, I have found no substantial evidence to indicate to it. It's just with a flop of a sex life like ours, I wouldn't put it past him. Men operate off of their primal instincts, whether we want to believe it or not. So their priorities become, simple: eating, sleeping, fucking. Not in any particular order.

~ XxX ~

Kol arrives from work, it's Thursday afternoon. He doesn't bother kissing Bonnie when he arrives. She takes notice at his behavior. He looks irritable and his entire body is tense. She continues to cook dinner. She faces the stove stirring her veggies, in the wok. She avoids his temper, because they butt heads when he is angry. Her head remains down, and on the veggies, just as she finishes up, she turns off the burner, and puts her utensils down. Her skin turns a little paler the redder his gets. He is slamming any and every object down as he picks them up. She grips her apron, and closes her eyes counting to ten.

A part of Bonnie wants to tend to her husband's obvious needs, but the other part of her knows letting him be, is what is best for their relationship. He needs to calm down before she communicates with him, or the two of them will fight like two bulls in a ring. Then the fertility issues would come up, and everything would be world war three.

Bonnie is still wearing her work clothes, and decides she wants to take off her heels. She had a bad day at work too, but nine times out of ten, she didn't explain things to Kol, he became a terrible listener over the years, and he usually nods and agrees with her offering no support to fall back on, so she learned to bottle everything up.

She walks passed him, headed to put her shoes away. He grabs her by the arm as she brisks past him. He held her by her bent elbow to his side. He had his grey suit pants on and his white button up, but he had removed his jacket already and Lord knows where he threw it. He held her arm tight, not like a light hold, but like a possessive grab. "Kol, you are hurting my arm."

He squeezes her arm tighter. "Let go." She hates feeling controlled. She knew there were times, Kol looked at her in a way he wanted to take control, but she had her reasons. The minute she gave up control, she knew she lost power, and she hated it.

"Bonnie, let me be a man." He growled at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her thorough confusion really set his mood off, he knew, she knew what he meant.

"Your need to have control of everything, is maddening."

"Well, maybe if when I let you have control, you followed through, then I wouldn't have a problem allowing you to be a man. But being as though, I have to be tagged back in to finish the job, it kind of just makes sense for me to stay on top of things. Pun intended!"

Bonnie yanked her arm, back, and began walking away. He thought to let her go, but remembered what he was told. He grabbed her again, but this time rougher. Her was afraid to get rough with her. This he took his grip to her arm and tightened it. He then pulled her to him, as if there was a magnetic force field between them. Now he was gripping the backs of both of her arms at her triceps with both of his hands. Gripping her like she hadn't felt him grip her in years,' and he wouldn't let her go. He roughly walked her to their kitchen island, and although she hesitated, he walked her with the force he needed to control a woman like Bonnie.

"Kol!" She demanded.

"Shut up." His demand was greater.

Bonnie wiggles, trying to escape his grasp. But her external instincts are battling her internal instincts, she wants her husband to take control, for once and follow through. So she struggles with him, but only to play into his anger, forcing him to be what she needs. They shuffle their way through the kitchen and he slams her onto the kitchen counter. Her body hits the counter with such force, her face makes a loud clapping sound as it slaps against the granite counter tops of the home she had designed for them. She knew she'd feel that in the morning.

Her breathing hitches when she feels his hands pulling her dress up and ripping at her panties. He pins her arms behind her back and unbuttons his slacks, taking the belt off and using it to tie her arms behind her back. Just before he plows his erection into her, he rubs her ass cheeks in circular motions to tease her, and raise her levels of fear, causing her to become more excited. Bonnie gets wet in a matter of seconds. His hands rub slowly around and around, causing her anticipation. She winces every time she thinks she is about to feel his hand connect with her skin, but he teases her a bit. She wiggles some, then he lifts his hand back, and stiffens, it. Stiffens it with courage, because dominating this woman took a lot out of him.

 **SMACK!**

"Ouch." She moaned.

He loved hearing her in pain.

 **SMACK!**

Again, only harder this time.

"Ahhhh. Kol!"

Her scream sounded like a moan, and he became combustible with testosterone.

"You like that?" His voice became demanding.

Kol's fingers find their way to his wife's warmth and her pussy drips for him already. The liquid gathers to her opening, seeping to the forefront of her lips and calling for him.

He lathers his fingers with her juices, feeling already like he accomplished his mission. He rubs softly, listening to her moan in a way he hasn't heard her moan in a while. He is standing at attention waiting to enter her. But he remembers what he was told. Make her want it, make her ask for it, make her beg.

His two wet fingers proceed to circulate her clit and she moans again, "Kol…"

Her breathy moans, get him even harder.

He knows she wants it. Now he has to wait for her to ask…

His fingers speed up and her juices soak his fingers, and he is probably more turned on than her. _Come on…_ He knows he wants to fuck her so bad, already.

"Kol, stop teasing me, will you?"

She asked. Now all she had to do was beg, and he would be in the clear to plow into her.

He lets his fingers rub up and down her entire puffy kitty, she is so excited, he says nothing. His mind just knows she wants it, but is she too cocky to beg?

 _Come on, you stubborn woman, Beg me!_

"Kol, stop teasing me, fuck me!"

 _Was that begging, or demanding?_ Either way, he didn't care, he knew how much she wanted it, and he gave it to her. He fucked her and she loved every, dirty rotten minute of it. His hands made their way to the back of her neck and he grabbed the hair on the nape and pulled her into him.

His thrusts were meaningful, he was putting effort into his angles and speed. His precision could have been better, but she was just happy for the attention he had showed her, the emphasis he put on making the sex about her.

"Ahh." She screamed while he fucked her relentlessly. His dick plowed in and out of his wife's juicy, wet kitty kat just holding back his orgasm, because it didn't sound like she was even close to her peak. Her lips were plumping up because of his foreplay and she was responding vigorously to him. So it was no surprise when his efforts made her so wet it worked in his favor, a little too much.

"Fuck, Bonnie I'm going to cum."

"What?" She was shocked it had only been a few minutes in and she was hoping he would wait for her. So she did what she does best. She threw him on the kitchen floor and finished her way. She touched her clit and the second she felt her own fingers she came all over his dick, and he came inside of her, because at the spur of the moment, neither of them thought about condoms, and Bonnie had secretly, gone on the pill.

She remained on top of him for a few minutes catching her breath, her pussy still throbbed as if she could go again, and she knew how to better accommodate herself, so she got up, and left him on the floor, and she went to take a shower and finish what they started in the kitchen. She made herself cum twice more, she shocked herself.

While she was in the shower, Kol, made a phone call.

"I did it mate."

"Well, did it work?" The other man asked.

"Yeah, she bloody loved it, when I took control. I felt like, she fought it, but she wanted it."

"I told you. Did you wait for all three ques before you started to fuck her?"

"Well, that is the tricky part. The first two ques were blatantly obvious man. But the third one, I couldn't tell, I just went with it because I knew she wanted it."

"What was the third que? What did she say?"

"She said, stop teasing me and fuck me!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa. So you did it? That was not her begging that was her demanding and you went with it and gave her, her way. You have to wait for her to beg, because then you know her pussy is already on the verge of orgasm. Four play is important man. I told you."

"Listen, when you have been married for seven years, you just go with what you fucking know. I know she likes to ride me and play with herself."

"Tell me you didn't let her finish like that?"

"I did. Mate, it's what she likes. Who am I to deny her what she wants?"

"Fuck. You fucked the whole thing up."

"Listen I followed every other fucking step you told me to. I came home, acted angry as fuck. I started slamming shit around the house. I grabbed her and took control. I tied her arms around her back with my belt, I rubbed her ass gently, then slapped it until I left a red mark, then I played with her pussy like a fucking guitar until she was ready for me."

"It seems easy enough, right? But it isn't. The kind of woman you have is hard. She is a Type A personality, she sounds like a dominant herself and she needs to be broken of that shit, especially in the bedroom. I can only give you what I know, it is up to you, to do with it what you will."

"So what now?"

"Ahh, didn't you say you've been fucking some chick at your job?"

"Yeah, but not because I want to, she's just, fucking there throwing it around. She lets me fuck her any way I want to. But I have no feelings for her, she's just pussy."

"Don't call her just pussy, women are more than just pussy. Get yourself in a situation with her and your wife, let your wife see this girl flirting with you, it should make your wife realize she could lose you."

"How the fuck do I do that without her knowing I am fucking the girl?"

"Have some guy pretend to be dating her, invite them over for dinner. Let the girl know what's up."

"Okay, you volunteering?"

"What? No, I can't get physically involved with a client's affairs, I do that, it's a fucking wrap, it becomes too personal. I am a professional."

"Come on mate, just pretend you work in my field, and act like the chick is your girlfriend. No emotional ties to me, my wife, or the girl. Please? I need this."

"Fine, but I am only free tonight, so get something worked out and then give me an hour to meet this girl somewhere around the corner."

"Fine. I'll call you back in twenty minutes."

They hang up the phone.

Kol reluctantly walks into a woman who just played with her magical shower head and was feeling slightly relaxed. She looks at him, knowing he has something to say to her. She stands there and turns her head, and put her little hand on her hip. "Kol?"

He stares at her, wanting to grab her in a heated kiss, and fuck her again, but really, he needs to work on his finish, before he gets her motor going again.

"Before I ask you what I need to ask you, I must say, you look beautiful. I wanted to tell you as soon as I got home, but I was so enthralled, I just had to take you right there in the kitchen." He looks at her with those dark eyes and that boyish grin, the one that makes her fall for him again, and again.

"Kol, I suppose your smile works, for now, but you can't skate by forever on your charm and good looks." She smiles hesitantly. "What's up, my love? You obviously have something to ask me."

"Bonnie, is there any way we can accommodate my business acquaintance and his girlfriend for dinner tonight?"

"Kol? I would have needed a couple of days' notice."

"I can order takeout, if there isn't enough food."

"Well there isn't enough food. I hate feeding people take out, it's not authentic to my entertaining canvas. I like working hard to make people happy with my food. It takes a lot of time, but it is who I am. You know I like everything to be planned."

"You don't need a canvas for entertaining, love. Just a simple dinner, I am not trying to impress anyone." He walks up to her and holds her while she stands before him in her towel. Captivated by her in her natural state, he pulled his lips to her neck and began softly tasting her skin with his lip tips.

She moans, and runs her fingers through his hair, then when she realizes he is just sweet talking her, she pulls him up by his hair. "Kol, it's a sign of laziness, to order take out for guests. But If we have to order take out, please be selective, not everyone likes everything."

"Fine. I will find out wat they like and I will order accordingly." He smiles lovingly at her. Then he uses his two fingers again and slides them under her towel, watching her bite her lip.

While she loves the idea of him touching her, the way he did moments ago, she is reluctant to stay in a happy place with him before his guests arrive. "Don't start something, you won't be able to finish." Her eyes shot him the you _know what I am talking about_ look.

"I guess I should go get ready for our guests. Just a chance for us to mingle, love, okay. No business affiliation with this dinner."

"Sure, My love." She looks at him adoringly, she hated staying angry or bothered by her husband. After all, he was the man she wanted to be the father of her unborn children not too long ago.

After Kol, fills in April, (his fuck buddy), he calls Damon back.

 **Who is Damon?** Damon is a mutual acquaintance of Kol's, he met through his brother Elijah. As he spends a lot of time with his brothers on weekends, he has maintained an acquaintanceship with Damon. Both Damon and Elijah, lead certain lives, parallel to their everyday lives. They are both men of the Dominant nature, and most people just see two debonair gentlemen. Except Kol, who knows about his brother Elijah's lifestyle. Instead of going through Elijah, he decided to go through Damon, since they were not particularly close. They partake in a lot of gentlemen behaviors, and Kol watches Damon with his girlfriends. He is the consummate ladies' man. Well, he appears to be extremely picky, because you rarely see him with a woman, but on the occasion he might be at a bar, or in a social situation, he was magnetic and very powerful when it comes to the actions of the women around him. Oh, and another thing…He, doesn't do tied down.

xXx Thursday Night xXx

 **(DING DONG)**

Kol, adjusts his attire and opens the door greeting his guests.

He first notices Damon. Black pants, and black dress shirt, only the top two buttons were undone and his hair was very ruggedly neat and he kept his edges well lined, and his hair was relatively short. If Kol didn't know better he'd swear Damon got a haircut before arriving. He had a slight shave shadow, and his black, Italian-leather, cap toe shoes.

There should never be a wonder why this man had a way with ladies. His looks alone made women submit to him.

Then he saw April, the beautiful, and innocent blue eyed, brunette. Her body was voluptuous. Feminine and soft. She was curvy and her breast were always somehow in everyone's direct line of site. Tonight he could tell she was trying hard when she didn't wear a bra, and her nipples peeked through her polyester, pink, v-neck sweater. If it weren't for her finishing the outfit with a black pencil, knee length skirt, and flats, he would have had to send her away for her obvious lack of sustainability.

"Why didn't you wear a fucking bra?" He whispered.

"I asked her the same thing, she looks too obvious. Now I am going to have to act like I am into it, which means I have to flirt with my pretend girlfriend, which wasn't in the plan." Damon said with straight face, he was so serious and always in the mode of being professional, unless he was out with the boys, in which his looseness varied upon his liquor intake, and cigar choice.

"You said, make her jealous, right? My best asset are my breasts, baby." She said grabbing onto Kol's shoulders, and Kol trying to fight his hard on, had to tell her…

"You are his girlfriend tonight, save all of that for him. Let me know how much you want me, through your actions with him." Kol said with pleading eyes to Damon.

"Eeeh. Compagno! (Buddy) This was not a part of our agreement, I am not even attracted to her."

"Well, fuck, why am I doing this Kol?" April began complaining, Damon's crass behavior pulled at her insecurities.

"Listen, will the two of you fucking quit. My wife is in the other room. I need to make her jealous. Can you just… for fucks sake!"

"Is that what I am to you? Because you fucking said you loved me, Kol Mikaelson."

"I do, okay, but she is the woman I am married too, I have to keep her happy."

Damon looks utterly repulsed at this point. "Listen, I am really getting to a point here, where I will leave and walk out that fucking door, she better be fucking worth it or I swear to God, you will see the smoke from these Italian leather shoes burning a hole in your driveway back to my car and the fuck out of here. Is she worth it Kol?"

"I sure hope so."

"What kind of fucking way is that to talk about your wife? See, I don't like to use profanity, unless the time calls for it, you have me using my bedroom -fuckin-language. Let's get in here so I can get this over with. I don't even understand why you are married? She must have your balls on a platter."

"Because, I will go fucking crazy, if I ever see her with another man."

"Even though you cheat on her?"

"Bloody right. I popped her cherry, and no other man will ever fucking no what she feels like."

Damon, looks at Kol, and looks at April, and rolls his eyes. "Let's get this over with."

"By the way, I ordered take out."

"That is lazy entertaining." Damon said.

"Funny, my wife said the same thing. In fact, she cooked dinner, but there wasn't enough of it, for this last minute dinner arrangement, so take out was my idea, and it literally repulses her. So if you notice her not eating, don't feel weird. She is just like that."

"I may like her after all." Damon says. He stops off in the mirror quickly and checks himself, fixing his hair, adjusting his shirt.

"Mate, if I didn't know better, I'd have to say you got dressed up for this small dinner."

"I tend to stay professional, when I am working."

"Please, don't look at it as working, or you will be uptight. Loosen up, my wife doesn't bite." He says laughing at Damon.

Damon follows Kol into the kitchen, and he instantly notices the beautiful craftsmanship of the homes custom build.

"Your house is beautiful man, I need the number of your contractor, I am having an add on made in my home, and I can tell the person who designed this, has amazing taste."

"That would be my wife, and her friend is our contractor."

Damon really looks at the beautiful, dark décor, and the cross between regal and medieval. The greys, deep purples, blood reds, blacks, and golds were very exotic and it called to his sexual side.

He makes his way to the seating area, and Kol finishes entertaining Damon and April. Damon looks at April, and immediately imagines the atrocity that must be Kol's wife. If this is what the mistress looked like, he imagined the wife to be a disaster from the book of _I married her for the tax write off._

Not that April was unattractive in every way, but in Damon's, very neurotic and picky mind, she was the type of pretty, for a guy who had never ventured far from home. Which he knew not to be true for Kol, because he knew Kol's family, and their ventures, with women. He also believed that April had breast appeal, not sex appeal. There was a heavy difference. She seemed kind of classless, and not because she was in a different tax bracket, but because she wasn't equipped with the tools to allow herself to be worth more than her body.

Just as he got his disgusting fill of her, a familiar click clack sound beckons towards them. He can hear the shoes of a woman wearing somewhere around four or five inch straps. The clicks were soft, so he knew it was an expensive shoe. Not that it mattered, but he knew she wasn't your run of the mill wife, she had taste at least. Then he realized she took her time walking, which means she was always working at her pace, and she liked to control how she came and went. Then before she made it through the door, he could tell she paused to adjust and check herself. He knew this because he did the same thing.

oOo Damon's POV oOo

As she turned the corner, I could barely hear Kol introduce her. I was struck by her elegance, and grace. She had long dark hair, which I could tell wasn't all hers, and I'm wasn't a fan of fake hair, but it wasn't the long midnight waves that drew me in, or the slight bang that covers a tinge of her face, it was her captivating green eyes to the contrast of her pouty pink lips, against the Earthy comfort of her cinnamon skin. Then she smiled, and my face froze, her perfect white teeth were grinning beautifully, with the offset of the fact that her smile was slightly favored on the right side. Her body was a perfect ten. She was feminine. Soft, yet toned, curvy, yet straight, small up top, plump at the bottom. I could tell her thighs were strong by the looks of her calves, and with that being said, I knew she had a tight grip. She must have squeezed the life out of a man from time to time. No wonder she likes to be on top. _She loves to be looked at_ I thought. I was right about her shoes, and even with the five inches, I still towered her. I walked up to her to introduce myself and I noticed she swallowed hard when she looked into my eyes.

"Hello, Mr…?"

"Ahh, excuse me?" He said trying to catch his buckling knees.

"You are..?

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore."

"Nice to meet, you." They grabbed hands, in more of a greet than a shake.

"This is my wife Bonnie, Damon."

"Bonnie, means very pretty." He said, looking her in the eyes. Ignoring Kol.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled big and gave a flirty lip bite as she pulled her hand back after he reluctantly let her hand go.

oOo Bonnie's POV oOo

I caught myself. He was a beautiful man. He wasn't wearing a suit, but I knew he got his clothes tailored to his body. No man looks that good in a button up and slacks. Don't think I didn't notice his cap toe black-Italian, leather shoes. I'm a terrible wife, ogling this man as if my husband isn't standing next to me. Sometimes though, when shit is real, it is real. I look at his lips, as if they are strawberries, and I know that if given the chance I would probably want to suck them after he dipped them into my chocolate. I am terrible, but again, these are only thoughts, right? As long as I never act on them, I am just a human, having human thoughts. His hands are so soft, but the grip is so domineering. I can't get my hand out of his grip, what is he trying to tell me, because I feel him trying to speak to me through his energy. I take a whiff of him. Mmmm. He smells like shower sex. I'm surprised I remember what that smells like. He's gorgeous, okay. His black hair, and semi-shaved face, and I could do without the smolder he's giving me, but the lips and eyes are captivating non-the-less.

"Bonnie, Bonnie. Sweetheart, come on, let's eat." Kol reminds her as she gets caught staring at Damon's Adam's apple, making her take her own hard swallow.

Once they let go hands, she gives him one more smirk, and he just holds her gaze not smiling at all, and watches her walk away.

~ xOx O xOx ~

Kol and Bonnie do their best to entertain their guests, which meant they were good at putting on a front. Not that they were unhappy, but they had a particular relationship, where Kol neglected his wife's needs, and she made up for it by controlling him.

Even though they were fronting up a storm, Damon was reading Bonnie's subliminal ques all night. For example the moment when…

"Bonnie, are you going to have a seat with us, love? You have been up and away from me for too long."

"Certainly sweetheart, I really just need to open another bottle of wine. Would anyone like another glass?"

"Sure, I'll take one." Damon says. He could tell all she was trying to do was make up for the fact that she hated the take out Kol got, and she was drinking to avoid eating.

"I'll take a glass love." Kol says. "How about you April?"

"Oh, no thanks, I am getting kind of full. This pasta is really good."

Damon, notices Bonnie roll her eyes, as she is turned towards the side pouring a glass, facing the opposite direction of April.

When Bonnie sits back down after handing both Damon and Kol their glasses, she realized she forgot her own. Noticing her frustration, Kol offers to get up and get it. To the untrained eye, she was frustrated about the glass of wine, to Damon, he noticed she was tired of watching her husband stare at April's braless form.

"Relax, love. I'll get it." HE tries to place a loving hand on her arm.

"No. It's fine. You know, I am actually hot, and I need some air." Almost stumbling over her footing, which only Damon caught, she headed out.

"Ah, you know, I will join you, I actually need some fresh air as well," Damon said.

Bonnie ignored acknowledged his glance and gave the smallest, inorganic grin.

Kol looked at Damon with confusion and Damon signaled to him it would be okay. Kol wasn't sure what to make of it, so he looked at April, who seemed to be dying for some alone time with him. She takes her flat shoes off and continues playing footsies with him under the table.

Damon follows Bonnie out of the home she shares with her husband. The walkway to the front door is quite a way from the dining room. He trails her slowly, but he avoids staring at her inappropriately, no matter how much he'd love to look at her 'going view.'

Once they reach the outside of the house, Bonnie turns to Damon and speaks frankly, after she laughs for a few seconds. "Why does your girlfriend find it appropriate to dress in such a classless manner when she comes to another woman's home? I thought it was strange initially, because I look at you and look at her, and I think, there is no way _that_ type of man is attracted to that type of girl. Then it was very obvious after about thirty minutes, my husband is fucking her. You are here as a cover up, and I am the big fucking idiot sitting here allowing it to happen under my nose."

He was a little shocked that she figured it out, but at the same time, he realized she was too smart of a woman, and Kol was too stupid of a man. He wanted to pat himself on the back for her realizing that April wasn't his type.

She lights a cigarette and puts it to her lips.

Damon takes her cigarette and breaks it. "That is a disgusting habit." He was acting in a domineering fashion towards her.

"Excuse me?" She looks amused, yet irritated at him.

"Why do you smoke cigarettes?"

"I don't. It is Kol's pack, every once in a while, when I am stressed I come out here and have a couple of puffs of that very same cigarette. I've probably had that cigarette for maybe a few months."

"Don't ever take another puff of a cigarette again." He looks at her and speaks with finality.

Her eyes slightly water and she stops them. She walks further out into the walkway deciding she doesn't need this bullshit.

He follows her.

"Do me a favor, tell my husband it worked, we can file for a separation or divorce, whatever he wants. I can't play this fucking game anymore."

She continues walking away, never making eye contact. Damon's pulls her by her arm. He did it similar to the way Kol did it, but with more force, and less forgiveness.

"Whoa, whoa. Stop." He speaks lowly, trying to avoid Kol hearing him.

"Hey, let go of my arm." She pulls herself out of his grasp, only her attempt is failed when he grips her tighter. "Ouch, what the hell?"

He relishes in her frustration, and continues holding her. He looks at her intensely.

"Got damnit, what is your problem?"

She looks into his dark eyes, no matter how electrifyingly blue they were, she saw darkness in them in these moments. She wasn't afraid, she was intrigued, and he was more than willing to show her his darkness.

"You have control issues. You are making your husband feel like he isn't a man. In doing that, he finds his masculinity, in that girl in there."

"That isn't my fault, and mine and his relationship is none of your business. Who the hell are you anyways, and why are you here?"

He looked at her, really looked at her. Her perfect brown skin looked flawless it in the light, and when his arm grabbed hers, he loved the way it looked. From his perspective his grasp was controlling, and in that short amount of time, he controlled her overreactions, and they became, just reactions.

His unrelenting hold on her arm, and unwillingness to let her go, proved he had some power over her. He loved feeling that power, because she was the type of woman that couldn't be controlled. He brought his lips close to hers and spoke softly, "God, he's stupid to not see what he has in you."

Their lips almost touch, then she yanks her arm out of his grasp. "Get the fuck out of my house, and take that whore with you!"

Bonnie walked away from him, and this time he watched her. Until she disappeared. He knew she was a challenge. He knew _it_ would be challenging. But he wanted her. He wanted to dominate her, and he was going to have her. Not only was he going to have her, but she was going to submit.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. When your Bestie leads a Double Life

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 2** \- Your Bestie leads a double Life!

 **Chapter rating M -** Language, themes, situations

*This is my first Dom/Sub Story and I don't want it to be super Cliché. Please Enjoy!

* * *

 **A month later...**

oOo Bonnie's POV oOo

It's been a month. Most people might believe a month of separation from your spouse is a devastating experience that teaches you a lot about yourself and where you contributed in the down fall of the marriage. I'm not most people. I buried myself in work, wine, and masturbating. Fortunately for me, I prefer masturbation to sex. So I was relaxed every day, but I also became slightly alcoholic from all of the wine. I'm sitting here with my pin between my teeth, biting down, watching the clock tick away. I feel him draining me of the time I won't get back as I sit here listening. I decided that I would give him a chance to speak, since I have refused his calls and contacts for a month. My body tenses when he speaks, pleading to me for help, like he's such a victim. I remember the man who selfishly cheated on me. More than anything, my feelings are hurt that he believes in his own mind that I have emasculated him. How can emasculate a man who can't take charge to save his life. He's a selfish lover, and that is what I think about while he speaks on the phone. The only thing I hear is whining. He continued to whine about what he did, all I hear is, _blah blah blah._

Now that she finally accepted his call, Kol wasted time arguing with Bonnie. In her mind, he deceived her in the worst way, and tried to make a fool out of her, by having his mistress in her home, and some lunatic pretending to be her boyfriend. She felt like he was playing a sick joke with her. Her wrath was unforgiving. She didn't tolerate cheating.

"Bonnie, Love. I you can't just keep shutting me out."

But she was more than capable of shutting him out. She was the queen of cold, if she wanted to be. Somehow, Kol was the only person who managed to get patience from her. Something about their relationship made her feel incredibly guilty. Maybe it was because she couldn't give him a child. She looked at her life and thought about how disappointing it must be for a man not to bear a seed, not to be able to extend his name. She lied to him about still trying, when she secretly got on birth control two years ago. Her guilt weighed her conscience and her heart, and because of this, Kol infiltrated her heart, and her heart was her weakness.

"I'm capable of doing whatever I damn well please Kol. In case you forgot, you have been having an affair behind my back. What in your right mind gives you the right to believe I should consider working on things with you?"

"Because, Bonnie, I think we both should take ownership for what has caused the down fall of this marriage. It wasn't all entirely me. You've contributed to existing issues, and there is more underlined here than just me fucking some chick."

"Ha. I'm sorry did I put a gun to your head and tell you to fuck the intern?" Bonnie stood up and looked at some paper work her assistant brought in as she spoke to Kol and gave him a half-hearted version of herself as she drowned herself in her work. Flickering through papers, she tried paying attention to him and his whining.

"No, but you walk around like its only you in _our_ relationship. You take liberties of being both the man and the woman sometimes. It's humiliating. So, I have scheduled a session with Doctor Archibald. Please. Take a couple of sessions with your husband to see if our marriage is worth working on." She puts the pile of paperwork down, then she shuffles it together, putting a paper clip around the bundle, and a yellow sticky note to come back to it.

"Answer me this, if I'm such a bitch, why do you want to work on our marriage? Huh? Why not just make it work with the little whore who gives you the power you desire?"

"Because. I can't let you go." He said forcing a cry. "I won't." Kol was serious, but Bonnie's mind drifted from his words fading from her brain, to her paper work in her hands. Literature which needed her signatures and reviews. He shouted, "Bonnie please!"

Bonnie just stared at the phone. She was angry and irritated at the entire situation. But she gave him a cold tone when she said, "I have to go, Kol. Send me the details about the session."

He couldn't believe she agreed. He smiled wiping his feaux tears. His selfish forms of guilting her into feeling for him.

"Okay. I will. I love you." He said before they both hung up. She didn't repeat the phrase.

After Bonnie hung up the phone, she sat in her office and replayed the events of the month before in her head. After her encounter outside with Damon, the man who she felt a freakish connection with, she trickled quietly back into her house and confronted the two, which wasn't hard, when she overheard them talking about their indecencies indiscreetly.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"_ _You want me to sit here and keep pretending we are not together, when we are Kol. It isn't fair, and this asshole, pretending to be my boyfriend, doesn't even look at me, how are we supposed to be believable?"_

 _"_ _Love, just another hour or so. Please?" He said trying to keep April calm. She trickled in quietly overhearing them._

 _"_ _Get out." She spoke calmly, and from the deepest part of her gut. Her emotions were drained and her heart turned cold._

 _"_ _Baby?" He called out with hesitance._

 _"_ _Don't you dare baby me. You think I'm so stupid, don't you?"_

 _She looked at the tramp sitting across from her husband. She stared at the girl putting the fear of God into her. Her glare was so full of anger, it could have set the place on fire. She didn't break eye, contact, but April did. Her fear went from zero to a hundred, and deep down Bonnie reveled in the dominating affect she had on people. Bonnie waited for about ten seconds of staring at the girl, then she started to take her earrings off, and pin her hair up. Just as she did this, Damon walked back in._

 _"_ _Baby love… please be rational. This isn't you." Kol pleaded with her._

 _"_ _What? Which part, the being a fool? Or being cheated on?" She said as she leapt for him. Damon caught her midair, surprising her and deepening her anger. He gripped her tiny body in his arms, and he realized right away, that she was strong for a small woman. He held her against his body, and took in her smell. Her feel. He held her with all of his might. Just held her small fighting body as she tried to destroy her husband. "Let me go!" She screamed then tossed a wine glass in April and Kol's direction. Mainly Kol, but he ducked._

 _Damon tried reasoning with her, while he gripped her even tighter in his arms._

 _"_ _No. Come on. You don't want to do this. They are not worth it. You didn't deserve this." He says with his mouth near her ear._

 _"_ _Mate, who's side are you on?" Kol grew more frustrated._

 _"_ _I'm not on anyone's side, Kol. But I do agree that this was an ambush, and she didn't deserve it." He was still holding on to the small woman's body until she finally jerked out of his hold. No one noticed when she walked away, because Kol ran to check on a fearful April, and Damon was waiting for Kol to man up and go after his wife._

 _"_ _What are you doing?"_

 _"_ _April is scared for her life, man. Bonnie threw that wine glass directly at her."_

 _"_ _No she threw it at you, and you ducked. Which, you should have just taken it like a man, instead of ducking knowing April was behind you." He then looked at the young, and naive blue eyed girl, "Are you okay sweetie?"_

 _"_ _No. No! She's psychotic. No wonder he's fucking me, I'm not crazy!" She hysterically shouted loudly. "I just want to get out of here. Someone take me home."_

 _Damon and Kol looked at each other. "Do you really have to ask, which one of us should take her home, and which one of us should check on his wife?"_

 _"_ _Please, mate. If I check on her, she is bound to take my fucking head off. Please. I know I have asked too much already, but honestly, I can't let that girl go home in the state she is in. I need to calm her down so she doesn't press charges against my wife. Okay."_

 _Damon gritted his teeth. "Fine." He was annoyed at the way Kol carelessly handled everything, because it made him look like a bad person. Now he was set to deal with the wrath of a woman, who probably not only despised him, but was in a volatile state-of-mind._

 _Kol, was gone within minutes with April, when Damon crept around the house looking for the woman in question. Calling out to her, with the words, "Hello," and "Miss, are you okay?" He walked to her master bedroom, the decor was immaculate. This woman, had a dark side to her, and he noticed it, already aware that Kol was the wrong man for her. He found that she went to her bathroom, which was elegantly decorated to her extraordinarily dark taste and liking. The more he noticed about this woman, the more he was falling for her depths. Her style was exquisite. Her color design and selections were choice. In her mind lied the epitome of his deepest desires. Her bathroom, was surprisingly dark. It was deep purple and black. Her vanity was large. And she looked like a spoiled woman. But he remembers Kol saying she designed their home, so maybe she just had lavish tastes. He ventured deeper into the bedroom, and she was in a closet. A man's closet, with two large bottles of red wine._

 _"_ _Hey, excuse me?"_

 _She ignored him._

 _"_ _Listen, I know you don't know me, or owe me a-"_

 _"_ _Got damned thing! You are right. I don't." She said with pain in her watery eyes. He stood there a minute. He wasn't sure why. She was a tornado right now, and he was asking to get blown over if he didn't leave. He looked at her, and angry or not, she was still gorgeous, he would take her any way he could get her._

 _"_ _I don't think it is good for you to be alone, right now."_

 _"_ _And who are you, Mahatma-fucking Gandhi, Mother-fucking Teresa? What can you possibly do to keep me from exploding right now, if that is what I want to do?"_

 _"You soiled the names of two extraordinary people. Apologize."_

 _"The fuck?"_

 _He makes a nasty face to her. "Your language, is unladylike. It's disgusting. Apologize."_

 _"Oops, I'm sorry my improper language and my anger didn't suit your sexist agenda. You know, coming in here pretending to be someone you're not so a married man can frivolously cheat on his wife? You have nerve, speaking to me about disgusting behaviors, asshole. If I want to curse, or be angry, in my fucking house" she took a large guzzle of wine straight from the bottle, "then that's what I'll fucking do. What can you possibly say about it?"_

 _"_ _I can't say anything. I just hope a strong woman like you, doesn't let two weak-minded people like the two of them break you." He stood in the door way of the closet, assuming it was Kol's because she was taking his clothes out and throwing them on the floor. Using one of the bottles of wine to pour red wine all over them._

 _"_ _And you? Why the fuck do you care what I do, asshole? Who are you? You piece of shit excuse of a man."_

 _He walked up to her, appalled at her foul mouth. Stopping mere inches from her face, he grabbed her by her arms. "Stop talking like that." He said through gritted teeth._

 _He looked at her and watched her hold back her tears like a trooper. She didn't cry and she didn't even allow her face to be changed. She was beautiful, but he saw the anger in her eyes, and he was aware that in these moments she was fire right now, and he was fuel. Her lips tried to hold back trembles as his tried to keep from attacking hers. Her body was so close to his, he imagined picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Throwing her against Kol's clothes just so he could soil Kol's clothes with his would be children while making her scream his name. He wanted badly to plow himself into her and claim her for his own. He wanted to do things to her that went against everything he stood for. She was another man's wife, and he wasn't even supposed to be there. But he was, and he kept staring at her like she belonged to him, and didn't know it yet._

 _She ignored his last statements. Then backed away from him, and his intense gaze. "Let me guess, my husband left with her."_

 _"_ _He did, but he said he wanted to ensure she didn't press charges."_

 _"_ _Rich. Somehow, in all of this I am the bad guy. I've never shown a violent side in this marriage. Well, you can tell him he can have his lawyer brother draw up the papers. He doesn't have to get his Judge daddy involved, because we have a pre-nup. It should all be settled without problems. I don't want anything of his, or his family's." She continued pulling his clothes down and throwing them on the floor._

 _Damon just stood there, happy it wasn't his clothes. Because as she pulled them down, she stained them with red wine, destroying those expensive clothes as if money was no object._

 _"_ _I don't think he wants a divorce."_

 _"_ _Tough shit. I've given him too many years of my life. I'm ready to let him go." She still wasn't looking down at his clothes. She rubbed her forearm across her face, just under her nose collecting sweat. She was trying to conceal the fact that her sensitive nose turns red before she cries. She pulls her dress off to reveal a very fitted black lace one-piece slip, that barely covered the cups of her perfectly plump backside. She didn't care that he was there. She just pulled her dress off and kept destroying Kol's clothes._

 _Damon's mouth dropped and then he immediately closed it. He almost couldn't stop looking at her. Not much of her skin was revealed, but what had shown, in such a classy, fitted, pinup type of way, did something to him..._

 _The form of her figure was flawless, the arch in her back, the curve of her hips, the small bumps on her chest, the cinnamon tone of her skin. He'd be lying if he said his dick didn't jump at the sight of her. He grabbed and re-adjusted himself. She kept her head lowered but lifted her eyes and gave him an insinuative look. "Well... When you see me, do I look like the woman who just, doesn't try? Do I look like the woman who gave up, and didn't work at it?"_

 _"I don't know. I've never been married before." She had enough red wine in her system to walk up on him and push him against the wall. Her small body stepped on top of piles of clothes and grabbed him by his collar. She walked him over to the wall and pushed him against it. Then she pushed her small body against his. "Do you think I've let myself go?"_

 _"I didn't know you before. But you certainly don't look like a woman who's let herself... Go." He said swallowing hard. She bit her lip and watched him, as_ _ **she**_ _intimidated_ _ **him**_ _. He looked at her lip as she sucked it. He squeezed his eye closed pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his index finger._

 _God damn how is she dominating me right now? I can't let this woman do this._

 _Bonnie puts his hands on her small breast and makes him cup them, then she places her hands on his and helps him to massage them "Do you find me attractive? Am I making you nervous? Or disgusted?"_

 _"I can't respectfully answer that." He was trying to keep his erection from touching her so he pulled her hips away from his crotch. She backed up, and immediately felt rejected. Her face became hurt. "Please don't give me that look, it's not what you think."_

"Stop. Don't- don't fucking do that. I'm okay."

 _He grabbed her by her arms and held her next to him, again "Stop talking like that." She looked at him while he manhandled her. The look she gave him was indescribable he needed to punish her. She was testing him. She was being testy, and she needed to be punished for it._

 _When his hands gripped her arms, her small fingers pulled at his elbows. She needed to be touched by a real man. She needed to feel something, that forced her to believe she was real. She wanted to feel him. "Spank me." She whispered. His eyes grew wide and he was about to throw her on his lap and destroy her. He loved a giving a good spanking. His thoughts went from her taut lingerie, to her flawless skin, to her red wine breath against his, while her lips begged to be kissed. But she was married and she was drunk. He couldn't take advantage of her._

 _He let her go, reluctantly, again. Regretting every inch of space he had to put between them. "I should probably go, if you think you will be okay."_

 _She quickly pulled herself together and backed away from him._

 _"_ _Of course I'll be okay. I don't know you. But know one thing about me. I'm not a weak woman. When my husband cheats, we get a divorce. I don't need to draw out the feelings. I have a career, and a life that will go on. With or without him. If you stayed thinking I was going to kill myself, or cry my eyes out, you were mistaken. You can definitely find your way out of my house now." She walked away with a vengeance, and he knew he'd regret it later, not ripping her lingerie off and fucking her right there. God knows her husband was at another woman's house, fucking her into silence so she wouldn't press charges._

 _He stared at her for a good few minutes battling himself as she continued to pull Kol's things down. When he left, it was when he heard her phone ring._

 _"_ _Hey, Kat. Ugh. No, my day could be better. Please come over, and bring a bottle. We need to talk."_

 _He realized she was not like any other woman he had ever met. Most women would wallow in their sorrow by now. But she was ready to push everything out of her mind and then back to business as usual. He left quietly, and she didn't even notice. With all of the red wine in her system she probably wouldn't remember the whole closet incident, he thought. With his bad luck._

 _(End Flash back)_

She was in her office imagining that her life would have been in a different place by now. She imagined her and Kol would have had two children at least. The strain on their relationship, and attempting to conceive, was what she needed a break from. Bonnie was exhausted of having tried to conceive, yet raising her husband for his childish ways.

A knock at the door and Katherine walked in before Bonnie could speak. Without so much as an invite, she strolls in nonchalantly.

"Hey Bonbon. Tell me you aren't thinking about that pathetic excuse of a husband." She asked with utter, disdain and extreme disregard for the fact that Bonnie was still a married woman.

"He is my husband. But, No. I'm not thinking about him. I am thinking about the review we should be posting on the new restaurant in the town square. The Italian place."

"Yeah, that place. Well, I still haven't eaten there, so… maybe we should go eat there for lunch."

"Kat, you were supposed to have eaten there already. They are expecting to read a review by tomorrow."

"I guess we better go and get some lunch then huh? You need a glass of wine anyways." She smiled and winked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sighed. Katherine, or Kat was Bonnie's best friend. They had done everything together, until Bonnie got married. But they've managed to have explosive college years together and even run a business together. Kat keeps Bonnie grounded. She is her calm in the storm. She is her ear when she needs understanding, and she was her swift kick in the ass when Bonnie needed to suck it up and grow a pair. Her and Bonnie were a lot alike. They were young, successful, independent, strong minded, dominant women, with foul mouths. That may have been their biggest flaws. They spoke like two women at a poker table. "We can't drink during work hours. What will I do with you?"

"Be stuck with me forever. I am the spice to your life. By the way, we are going out Friday, so don't make plans."

"I'm not going anywhere, I have acupuncture and then I am relaxing at home with some wine."

"Except that is exactly what isn't happening. You do that every Friday night. I'll be by to pick you up and I am not taking no for an answer."

Bonnie and Katherine manage a company that reviews businesses for the public. Their reviews were well respected by the community. Bonnie went to school for culinary arts, and business, and Katherine went to school for merchandising and business. While in college they decided to start a small review blog for college students. The review was to allow college kids to know where it was and wasn't worth spending their money. Since college students could barely afford to do much. Eventually, their review blog became popular not only for the college, but widely recognized by the city. They were then given the opportunity to expand and write reviews for the public. Their business has grown, and made them very successful. They weren't millionaires but they were two young, well-off, self-made independent, and strong-minded business women. They each had personal assistants, and neither liked to be told what to do. Which is why they worked for themselves and they each had their own team of employees. A team for reviewing and a team for publishing.

 **..DS..**

Damon Salvatore was a man of many trades. Mainly, he was a business investor by day, and a consultant by night. You could say he consulted in relationships, however the relationships he worked with were not ordinary and far from typical. He and Elijah, were avid members of a somewhat concealed community of people, who partook in a particular culture or relationships. They weren't necessarily a hidden group of people, but they lived discreet lifestyles by choice. Damon was on his way to meet with Elijah, who was on his way to meet with his submissive better half Kitty Kat. Or Kitty for short.

Elijah and Kitty partook in one date night a week, at the progression of their relationship. After six months of dominating this woman and training her, Elijah has begun taking her out in social situations, under the conditions that she is still his submissive in public.

Damon was taking his own date, and she was a woman he recently started dominating two months ago, Andie. This was their very first date night, which was too soon in his book, but he was reluctant to take her, so that Elijah and Kitty didn't think he was available for setup with Kitty's friend. Even though Andie is a beautiful and smart woman, he is growing tired of the easy ones. It was making his life feel a lack of desire. Maybe he was getting too old for this. Maybe it was time for him to slow down, and pick one woman, and make a life with her.

He wasn't ready to give up control at all. He just desired a woman worth controlling. He hasn't had one since he first started Doming. But this girl, Andie, she was sweet and she was trying to work her way into Damon's life, on a permanent basis. He hadn't given her permanent status, or a permanent nickname, he called her sugar, and she called him Mister. A generic title for a generic girl. Kitty Kat used to be a Slave, but she earned her name pretty quickly, as her and Elijah became an exclusive pair after a month. Meaning, Elijah released all of his other slaves or subs. She became his Kitty Kat and he became her Keeper Elijah.

"Elijah, I'm in the car with my toy, waiting on you and Katherine."

"Yes, but Kitty Kat is going to meet us there with her friend. Who, by the way, I am not attempting to introduce you to, she doesn't participate in the lifestyle, but I plan to introduce her to this lifestyle teach her all that I know. So if that is why you brought Andie, then you're a fool."

"Would have been pertinent information beforehand. Either way, we are in the car, are you riding with us, or am I following you?"

"I'll drive, follow me. Kitty Kat is riding with her friend, so I can bring her home afterwards."

"Okay. Sounds good." Damon hung up his phone. And turned up the aftermarket lights in his Audi. All black everything. He played classical music often, to mentally weaken his subs. He chose the tactic because typically they were intimidated by the grimacing sounds of the song choices. It made him all the more darker."

Damon waited and followed Elijah to the secret location they liked to hang out at once a month. It was a common place for Doms and Subs to meet up, or just hang out. He was ready to enjoy his night and relax. Hopefully Andie didn't get to clingy tonight. He wasn't in the mood.

 **..Friday Night..**

"Bonbon. Does this look slutty?" Kat asked as she turned in her teeny tiny red dress. Her long brown hair was draped down her back and her lips were the same shade of bright, maraschino cherry red as her dress. She had on red heels and a red thong under her dress.

"Yes, what the hell are you thinking leaving like that? Aren't you dating Elijah?"

"Yes, he requested this outfit. It turns him on."

"Wow. You guys are into some serious kink."

"Well, I wasn't married for seven years to the same boring man. So I still do exciting things like this." She said as a matter-of-fact.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and countered, "Bitch."

"You know it. So please tell me you aren't thinking about your idiot husband? That mindless man child." She continued checking herself out, as she got ready to leave.

"Aren't you dating his brother, whom I introduced you to not so long ago?"

"Yes, but Elijah and I have a different type of relationship all together. He barely tolerates his little brother. Kol has a lot of growing up to do, to stop living on the fortune of his family."

"That isn't entirely fair, Kol is an accountant. Sure, he's not a lawyer like his brother, or judge like his father, or even whatever it is that Elijah does, but he makes his own money."

"Yeah, and still lives off of his trust fund, Bonbon. Face it, you dodged a bullet. Kol decides to stick between jobs knowing he is taken care of. Not only by his family, but you. Be happy you are divorcing him. Whenever you are ready, I have a great guy to introduce you to."

"No thanks, not interested, and not ready. Besides, I agreed today on going to a couple of counseling sessions with him."

"Bonnie, what? The? Hell?"

"Listen, I have made no commitment promises, okay. Just the idea that I will hear him out and he will hear me out."

"That is how they suck you back in." Kat yelled.

"Kat, we are going out tonight, that is all that matters. I don't have to deal with my marriage until the next time I see Kol. Okay?"

"Fine. But make me a promise."

"What?"

"If you meet someone tonight worth dumping your husband over, then forgo counseling."

"That's highly unlikely. But okay, whatever you say." Bonnie rolled her eyes and wanted to ignore Kat after that. Bonnie loved Kat, but everything about being married goes over Kats head.

"Oh and, Bonbon, we are changing that outfit." She said looking at Bonnie like she must've been joking to pick it out.

"Why, what is wrong with it?"

"It just looks like you haven't been out dancing in a decade. So yeah. Let me get you right, boo. We can't be seen in public like this." Kat said sculpting Bonnie's silhouette in the air with her hands.

"Fine. You are such a bitch sometimes."

"You know what they say, Pretty Bitches of a feather flock together." She said making Bonnie laugh.

 **15 minutes later.**

"Hell no."

"Hell yes."

"I'm not going anywhere like this."

"Oh hell yes you are. We are already running late, and if I am late, I will be punished. So let's go."

"Punished?"

"It's a long story. I will explain it to you on the way there."

"What is there to explain?"

"Well, Bonbon, let's just say there are a couple things you don't quite know about your best friend. But you are about to find out tonight. And I need your word that you won't judge me."

"Of course I _will_ judge you. What are best friends for, but to be brutally honest? I'm going to judge the shit out of you."

"I agree, but let's save our brutal honesty until Monday okay. We will be brutally honest with each other, come Monday. I promise."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Bonnie drove Kat to some undisclosed location outside of the city. It was in the middle of nowhere and she was worried about being this far away from home being dressed the way she was dressed. She had just got through hearing a small explanation of what she was about to preview.

"So, don't be surprised at what you see." Kat said, wrapping up her synopsis of the type of people they were about to engage in.

"Okay, let me get this straight. I am about to see people with fetishes and bondage issues?"

"Issues? No! No, that is not it at all. I mean, yes, you will see that. But there is an extreme side of everything. It's not a huge deal. We aren't all that way. Also, don't judge this lifestyle, Bon. Most of us are living a freeing lifestyle, which most people wish they had the balls to live or experience at least once."

"We?"

"Yes, Elijah and myself are casual. For example, we have a dom/sub relationship. Which means our situation is more than sexual. Our lifestyle is 100% dom/sub. You may see some very extreme people tonight. You may even see some that only participate in the Friday through Sunday kink shit. And some who only participate in fetish, just embrace it, don't make rude remarks."

"This is confusing. So what are you?"

"I am a submissive girlfriend."

"No, way. You are such a dominating, type A bitch. Like me. How the hell can you stoop so low as to submit to someone?" Bonnie asked her angrily.

"It's not stooping low, Bon! I believed the same way you did six months ago. Until Elijah introduced me to it. Now, although in my life I am controlling bitch, when it comes to Elijah, I give in. I submit, and in doing it, it becomes gratifying for me. I love it."

Bonnie looked at Kat and rolled her eyes. "I surely hope he is doesn't beat you and you are just afraid to tell me, because I'll kick his ass."

"Haha. Bonbon. Shut up. That is not it at all. I mean, he beats me, but only in the sexual sense." She winked at her friend and licked her lips insinuatively.

"Oh God, who are you? I don't even know you anymore." Bonnie's confusion and worry are now one in the same. What is happening right now? And why does she feel as if this experience is about to be a rude awakening.

"Stop, drama queen. Just relax. It is not as bad as it seems. Be open to meeting people. Just because you meet them doesn't mean they suddenly control you. They are regular people. These relationships only come from consent. So, like I said, be open minded and let's have fun okay?"

Bonnie shook her head. "What the hell did I get myself into?"

"Okay, pull in here and drive towards that parking garage." Kat said pointing to in underground parking structure.

"Kat, where the hell are we? I feel like I just drove a long deserted road to nowhere?"

"You'll see." They headed to garage level parking, and this place was really big, but really secluded. After they got out of the car, Kat touched up Bonnie's makeup and outfit. She adjusted her like she was about to be a new toy to show off.

"I don't need any more lipstick, Kat." She smacked her hand away from her face.

"Bon, shush and let me do this. I finally get to corrupt you, shut the fuck up and let me." She told her friend as she applied her final make up touches.

"You are incorrigible to your core Kat." Bonnie spoke through pursed lips as Kat finished.

"God, my best friend is gorgeous. I swear, I'm so happy that little asshole is out of the picture. I want you to meet one of Elijah's best friends, but for whatever reason, he wants you to meet one of his associates."

"What is his associates name?"

"Lorenzo. But we call him Enzo for short. He's not like anyone you are used to. He isn't the first to come in mind. I wanted to introduce you to Damon, but he's seeing someone, right now."

That name rang a bell, but she couldn't place it.

"I don't want to meet anyone tonight." She stated calmly.

"Relax Bon. I have made no promises. I just told a couple of the people here I was bringing my gorgeous best friend. If anything people just want to meet you."

Bonnie had on a thin-strapped, fitted, deep purple dress with her full back out, and thin straps for sleeves. Her hair was medium length just below her shoulders. She used to wear long, fake hair because Kol liked it. She wasn't a fan of it. Tonight she wore her natural, brown hair, that fell just below her shoulders. in a long bob with her bangs favored to the right, light brown natural highlights trickled throughout her hair. Bonnie always wore four or five inch heels, because she was very short. The heels usually gave her more height, although she remained shorter than the even the average man with her heels on. They definitely showed off her sculpted legs.

When they walked up to the exclusive entrance, Bonnie was Kat's plus one. They entered the club and Bonnie felt more than plenty of eyes on her already.

"Kat, why do I feel like a piece of meat?"

"Because, you are, my little tenderoni. You are the fresh meat."

"What the hell did you bring me to?" She asked looking around seeing some strange things. People on leashes, people with collars, and some with handcuffs. But, most of the people looked absolutely ordinary, in business suits and slinky dresses, with the exception of some extreme eroticism in some of the clothing attire.

"Relax, I just brought you in on good measure. These people don't want to be judged. So act like this is normal, okay."

"I got it. I'm good."

"Damnit, you're wearing that wedding ring? Take that got damned thing off. I'm serious. Put it in your purse or something." She snaps giving her friend attitude.

"Calm down Kat. Geez! I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea about me."

"Then take it off!"

"Shut up." They snapped at each other like sisters.

"Where is my Keeper?" Kat looks around furiously for Elijah before she is considered late.

"Keeper?"

"Oh yeah, you will barely every hear me call him Elijah. I will call him Keeper, or Keeper Elijah. He will call me Kitty Kat or Kitten. This is per _our_ rules. So don't get weird about it. Okay?"

"Okay, Kat." Bonnie walked in and once Kat spotted Elijah, she was witness to a whole different side of her friend.

"There's my Keeper. I've missed you baby."

"Did I say you could speak?" He said with a serious face and tone.

She shook her head no and he looked at her menacingly. Bonnie whispered to herself. "What the fuck?" Surely under her breath, Elijah was a different man than she had ever seen when she spent time with him and Kol.

"Now, my naughty little Kitty Kat, you broke a rule, so…you know what that means right? Down on your knees."

Bonnie's face took a surprising look and she got big eyes and some attitude in her face, as she thought, _'oh hell no.'_ But she saw her best friend drop to her knees as she was told. _'No this bitch did not.'_

"That's my girl, now little Kitty Kat, did you miss me?"

She nodded her head.

"You may speak when I ask you a question. Did you miss me?"

"Yes. I missed you my Keeper."

"Stand up now. Kiss your Keeper like you missed him."

Then what Bonnie saw next was the most overtly sexualized kiss, in a public place she had ever seen. Elijah's hands went where ever he wanted to touch. Including a slight slip under her small dress. Bonnie saw Elijah's hands cup a cheek with intensity. Kat's hands only remained around his neck the entire time while he ravages her body like a mad man, in a somewhat respectful manner, but greedy albeit. At this moment Bonnie realized how big Elijah's hands were next to Kats body. He literally handled her like she was a doll, his doll. His hands became greedy for her body and in these moments, he was like a beast and she was like the beauty. Bonnie had never seen the couple behave so bizarrely.

After several uncomfortable minutes, Bonnie was somewhat spoken to by Elijah. "Come, come, ladies, we are sitting in the private area up on the second level." He walked up leading Bonnie and Kat, both by the hand, which felt weird to Bonnie. When she looked at Kat, all Kat did was smile. Elijah hadn't said any real words to Bonnie yet. It seemed he wanted to get her to a quieter area. She was nervous about her husband's brother seeing her like this, in such a place. Once they came up on their group of friends Bonnie was noticed by Damon before he was noticed by her. Shouldn't wouldn't notice him initially, but his attention was stolen by her the rest of the night.

oOo Damon's POV oOo

Tonight was proving to be mundane as hell. I shouldn't have brought Andie. She's a great girl, but I don't think she is great for me. The only thing I can think of to make this night better is for me to find a secondary submissive or maybe a kinky one-night stand. Or, I can take myself home, have few drinks listening to classical music and imagine my life is drastically different while I stroke myself to the thunder of the piano... Beethoven is a good choice. I looked around at the kinks and the fetishes. This is me, I'll never change. I sip this whiskey and when I think my eyes deceive me, I blink a couple of times. Headed up the stair case to the VIP section we are sitting in is Elijah, Kat, and could it be, her friend is the woman that has kept my mind plagued for the past month? The woman who tried to drunkenly seduce me and I stupidly refused her? So it is her. Bonnie Mikaelson. She will probably pretend she doesn't remember me. She must be embarrassed after that night. Damn, her legs look strong. I imagine under my grip I could get some fight out of her, or a bit of struggle. I love a good struggle. Makes the take down that much more rewarding. She's is perfect. I'm not sure I could let her leave the house like that, not if she were mine. This is a different woman, then the woman I met that night. Her dress is a bit small and revealing, but she doesn't belong to me, so it works in my favor because she gives me something to touch myself to tonight, whist I blast Beethoven in my den. Again, she has an elegance about her, a sophistication. This time around she is wearing her real hair, and it makes a huge difference in a good way. I stare at her while she doesn't notice me and the second I see the back of her dress I had to adjust my seat. My cock remembers her body too well what are the odds I take her home tonight and have my way with her? I'm just going to sit here and see if she remembers me. Wait? Why is she here?

Bonnie was too afraid to look around, out of fear people would think she was judging them. So she just kept her eyes forward and on Kat or Elijah.

Elijah was a handsome man in a worldly sense. He was debonair, chiseled, well spoken, dark hair, and he had en English accent, like her husband, but Elijah had a more polished way of speaking than Kol. Elijah was a well taken care of man. Although his body was medium build, he was solid and strong, and he always wore suits. You would never see him in jeans or t-shirts, in a public place. He always made sure his cuffs and collars were adjusted, and he spoke clearly and concisely. Most of the time he looked directly at you when speaking to you.

Elijah proceeded to speak to Bonnie, now that it was easier to hear him. He was a sophisticated man, who hated shouting.

"There. I hate shouting. Sorry for the late greeting. Hello, Mrs. Mikaelson. You are looking lovely as always."

"Ahh, reminding me that I am married to your brother, clever." She said between her teeth, trying to forget about Kol for one night.

"Oh, not at all, love. It's just a proper way to greet you. If I didn't know you, that is what I'd call you."

"But you know me." She said with an attitude. "Furthermore, I'm my own woman tonight, I know he's your brother, but I don't want to be reminded of my terrible marriage tonight."

"Kol is a child. He couldn't handle you, that was always obvious."

"That isn't entirely true. Kol and I, had an understanding." She naturally always stood up for him, especially when it came to his family.

Damon sat up trying to hear what they were talking about.

"What was clear, Mrs. Mikaelson-"

"Please quit calling me that. I have a name."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I know you aren't familiar with the atmosphere, darling, so I apologize. The understanding that we all had of Kol, was that he likes being taken care of. You did everything. Balanced the budget, designed the house, paid the bills, played the part of both house wife, and working wife. Hell, to my understanding you were in charge in EVERY way." He insinuated heavily on the word _every._

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you also controlled the orgasms, and the sex. Did you not?"

"Elijah, that is frankly none of your got damned business." She spoke loudly, trying to contain herself. Damon smirked at the information, because it wasn't at all surprising.

"Listen, I am not here to judge you. Simply offer you an opportunity to take part in a world that would appreciate the type of… dominant woman you are."

"Listen, I am not sure what kind of sick and twisted game this is, but I am out of here." Bonnie turned to leave and Katherine asked permission to chase her.

"May I Keeper? Please, she is my best friend."

"Go ahead and get her Kitty."

Damon's attention was grabbed as he stood up and pulled Elijah to the side.

"Whoa, whoa. You invited your brother's wife here? What kind of crazy are you?"

"Damon, look at her. She is a natural dominant. My brother, is an idiot. He wasted seven years of beautiful domination. I thought, simply by bringing her here, she could flourish." Elijah spoke with no shame. The fact that he brought his brother's wife to experience the life he was a part of, was an absolutely normal thing to attempt in his mind, when he saw a natural dominant person, he nearly always equated it to sex.

"You are wrong."

"What, how so? I'm pretty good at calling these things."

"She isn't a Dom."

"What? She most certainly is."

"No. She isn't. She's a sub. I mean, maybe she is a switcher if anything, but if I had to pick one, she's a sub."

"My friend, I have known this woman for nearly a decade, she is a control freak."

"Okay. Then you know some control freaks are aching to be controlled." He said with a suggestive disagreeing tone. "We'll see." Damon sat back down, while Andie was standing behind him. Holding his drink.

"And if she's a sub, if she's truly a sub, I wonder if Kol is man enough to take her and dominate her."

"He's not. Trust me." Damon sipped his bourbon, and watched her from afar.

Kat caught up to Bonnie. "Bonbon. Stop!"

"Oh what you got permission from your Master to come talk me into staying?"

"Don't do it bitch, remember… no judgement."

"Yeah, until Monday, and I have an earful for you?" She said angrily.

"Oh, yeah, me too. But until then, stop being a bitch and take part in my world. This is who I am, Bonbon. I told you I was trusting you with my secret. Don't desert me. Bonnie."

"Kat, this isn't something I'm interested in. Sure fun for a day, or a kinky weekend, but it's not me."

"Bonnie, it's been one night, just enjoy it with me." They stood in the middle of the crowded place, and Bonnie took in all of the people, and observed the world she had never seen before. Her beautiful body on display from her neck, to her shoulders, to her back and legs. She was exposed in a way she wasn't used to. But a part of her felt empowered and sexy. She hasn't felt sexy in a while.

Bonnie shook her head and grunted. "Fine, but tell your boyfriend to stop judging me."

"Honestly Bon, it was his idea to invite you here. Elijah wants to take you under his wing, and make you a Dom."

"Say what?"

"A dominant."

"He thinks this is what I want to do? It's like you and your boyfriend discuss my sex life, or something."

"Not exactly, only sometimes. And this life, it's not just about the sex. It's much more than that. It's an entire way of living, for Elijah and me. I really wanted to take you under my wing and make you a sub. There is so much freedom to this feeling, you wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"No, you are right, I wouldn't believe it. You don't look free. You look like a slave to me."

"Would I lie to you?" Katherine said giving the only explanation as to why she does it.

"I suppose not."

"Now the guy I wanted to introduce you to, he's up there with his little slave, weakling. I hate her. His name is Damon. But Elijah wants to introduce you to someone, who is new to this, just like you, but he is totally willing to be a submissive for you."

"Stop."

"No really. His name is Enzo, and he's hot as hell." Katherine pulled her best friend by her arm and back up the stairs. When she got up there she was greeted by a familiar face in Elijah, and also the man sitting down with all black on and a gaze so intense he burned her like the first time she saw him.

"So, Bonnie, do you think you could handle it? Come into my world and let me teach you a thing or two…" she had a hard time focusing on Elijah when she spotted the blue eyed devil.

Bonnie looked at him, and bit her lip nervously. Then someone called to Elijah? As he excused himself, someone caught her eye. She was staring at him, the man who helped her husband deceive her. Damon Salvatore. She approached him unafraid and unintimidated. He kept his eye on her as she approached.

"Wait a minute. You... why are _you_ here?" She asked him angrily remembering who he was. She may have been worked up at the sight, but he was enjoying his view.

"Hello again." He said smirking.

"Did you hear me? I asked why are you here?"

"Sugar?" He called to Andie.

"Yes, Mister?"

"Take a walk, don't come back for thirty minutes." He said to Andie but looking at Bonnie.

"Yes, Mister." Andie left quickly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, "Of course this is what you do, I am not surprised in the least. You are disgust-"

"Bon!" Kat yelled interrupting her.

Bonnie looked at Kat then back at Damon. "I'm sorry, I need to go to the restroom, where is it?"

"I'll walk you." Kat said.

"No. No sweetie I'm fine. Just point me in that direction." Kat showed her and Bonnie went to the bathroom to freshen up. She looked at herself and splashed water on her face.

"What the fuck am I doing? Why the fuck am I here?" She looked in the mirror long and hard and remembered the night a month ago when her life changed. No, she never wallowed in her pity. Nor did she dwell on her separation. But what she did, was bury herself in work and sat alone every night reading reviews and writing them, she decided to shut her conscience the fuck up, and walk back out like an unafraid woman. "Pick yourself up, Bonnie Bennett, nix the Mikaelson name. Walk your ass out there and be open to meeting people. No commitments necessary. Just some innocent fun and open-mindedness. Shut up conscience. Shut the fuck up!" She said to herself.

oOo Bonnie's POV oOo

I got myself together, dabbed the little sweat off of my top lip and walked back to the group of people. Elijah took Kat to dance and I was left uncomfortably sitting with Damon. I saw him. I avoided him like the plague. He was a mere pawn in a game, yet and still, he allowed Kol to utilize him on the wrong damn side. He can smell as good as he wants, I'm not impressed. Slowly, he gets up and walks around, pretending to mingle and grab another drink. He struts around like he owns the ground. I'm not a fan of his below the surface cockiness. He likes to cover it up with his quiet bravado, but I sense it. I feel his testosterone, and his libido. His whole appeal exudes sex. He's a man with a goal in mind, to make women believe he is a gift, or a God send. When really, he could use a woman to knock him down a few pegs, let him know that relationships are far more complicated than just good sex. Not that I'm assuming his sex is good, although, if I'm being honest, he looks like he likes to eat pussy. He has those lips, of a man who takes his time and eats, good, pussy. I don't even remember what that feels like. _Fuck._ My husband is a selfish lover. Now I'm pissed about Kol again. I'm just going to keep standing with my back to him, so he can stop trying to read my mind.

She stood looking down at the dance floor with her back to him, gifting him with the vision of her naked back. And he watched it, and her as she stood there.

oOo Damon's POV oOo

I followed the outline of her body with my eyes. She is sculpted like a constellation. I've never seen a woman, with a neck and back like hers. One of the sexiest things on a woman, is the arch in her back. She has an arch the makes me want to follow her spine with my tongue. The lining of her spinal cord, there is something sexy about that too. She has this small tattoo on the right side of her ribcage. I can't make it out. Looks like it may be Hebrew. When you dissect a woman visually, it's important to take an all of the aspect about her that the average man wouldn't notice. The things that truly make her beautiful. Not just her breast or her ass. The alignment of a woman's body will tell a man a lot about how she'll move when you make love to her. Whether she arches a lot, whether she's flexible, likes to be on top, on bottom, or even if she likes to use her arms and legs. When I look at her, I can tell, Bonnie loves to use her legs, and arch her back. Just as much as I love to stare at the very visual she is giving me, I'm all about the cat and mouse play. I'm ready to start chasing. Let the game begin.

 **...**

"You going to act like I don't exist?" He asked.

She ignored him.

"Well, I guess it's easier that way. The second you acknowledge me; you acknowledge that your marriage is over. You acknowledge the ugly truth of what happened that night, the second you acknowledge that I'm real in your world." She stays quiet and shakes her head, disapprovingly. He realizes he's not winning her over. He gets up and walks to her. "You know… we weren't properly introduced." He leans sideways onto the shortened wall facing her as her body faces forward and she looks down.

"I know, what I need to know about you." She just stares out and doesn't look at him. Her body language spoke volumes of what she thought about him.

"You don't know anything about me. And I know I shouldn't care, but I do, for some reason." He moves his body closer to hers.

"You are right." She said turning to look at him. "You shouldn't care." She then turns away from him and walks downstairs to Kat and Elijah, walking away from him like he was shit on her shoe. She kept it moving.

It got under his skin that she totally dismissed him, but he respected it. It turned him on just the same.

"Bonnie, baby glad your back. I would like you to meet someone. Come with me. He is at the bar awaiting you." Damon heard Elijah say from the VIP area.

Bonnie looked to Kat, who had to agree with _everything_ Elijah said, at least in public. She was almost positive they disagreed a lot behind closed door. They seemed to be the couple who loved playful makeup sex. Maybe not so playful. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Sure, I guess it can't hurt to meet someone."

Elijah excused Kat to go back up and wait for him. When she walked up the stairs she looked to Damon and tried to get him to stand up and stop Elijah. Damon didn't disrupt Elijah's ministrations, in front of Kat. So he waited until Elijah's attention was on Enzo and Bonnie. Bonnie looked up at Damon, and he watched her. He wanted to stop Elijah, but he didn't. He then thought he might try to ignore Bonnie, like he would any other woman. But she wasn't any other woman.

 **...**

"So, this couldn't be more awkward, could it?" He asked making her smile right away.

"Yea, I'm sorry, my best friend decided I needed to enhance my life, tonight. With this experience." She hesitantly spoke and giggled.

"Yeah, well, lucky for me... That, you look like you." He was tall dark, and sexy. She couldn't deny he had this ruggedness about him that intrigued her. But she had never been with another man besides her husband, and everything was too much at once.

"Listen, I didn't come here to commit to this, or anything. But I agreed to one night of fun. So I'm sorry if it disappoints you in any way."

"No, on the contraire love. I'm a bloody mess coming out of a relationship, so. We can be two rookies having fun. No commitments. Just fun."

"Agreed." The shook hands. "I'm Bonnie by the way."

"Lorenzo."

"Lorenzo, what are you? I'm guessing English, but your name is French or Italian."

"Luck of the draw. You're a smart woman. I am French-Italian, but born and raised in England. Hints the accent."

"Yea. I sensed it. My husband is Irish-Italian. Born and raised in England."

"Husband?" He asked raising his brow. "Drink for the lady?" He looked to her.

"Sure. I'll take a bartender's choice. And... Yes. I'm married, and I'm a naughty wife, just here for a night of fun." Once their eyes met she saw his disappointment, but he was still intrigued. They sat near at the bar and his leg brisked hers, and she felt herself tingle. She looked at his leg then back up to him.

"Wow. Well. In that case, I should probably indulge your imagination and make it worth your while. He stands up and walks to her exposed ear. The small ear with a diamond earring in it, and with his incredibly deep and sexy voice, he whispers. "Drink up, so I can get you shit faced, bad wifey." And for some reason what he said made her laugh incredibly hard. He enjoyed making her smile.

"So long as you don't expect me to _fuck_ you at the end of the night, Lorenzo." The bartender brought her a drink, and a round of shots, as requested by Lorenzo. She looked at the shots and grabbed one right after him and they took them.

"I expect nothing, but some laughter and possibly a little, dirty dancing." He took her by the hand and lead her to the dance floor as she grabbed her drink. "By the way, you can call me Enzo." They hit it off and before the blink of an eye, he was dancing behind her and saying whatever in her ear, making her laugh and giggle. They were surely flirting, and not like two people who had just met less than ten minutes ago.

On the other hand, Kat was upstairs, watching her best friend be a bad bitch, and quickly grab the full attention of Enzo. She hadn't seen Bonnie this way since college. Bonnie was magnetic, and Kol was stripping her of that. She watched her and she almost forgot she brought Bonnie for Damon, because she and Enzo were hitting it off so well.

"Damon, I brought her for you. You are an idiot for letting her leave."

"She's crazy Kat. She has control issues, and I'm not a fan of women who feel the need to challenge a man every time she opens her mouth." He was lying. He wanted the challenge. He wanted her. But his ego was bigger than his desire at times, but it wasn't even that this time. This time it was fear of rejection. Bonnie had him questioning his confidence in himself.

"Hmm. The Damon Salvatore I know, never turned down a challenge. A real challenge." She said speaking to Damon but looking at Andie who was wondering aimlessly just because Damon told her too.

"It's too late, Elijah already spoke to Enzo." He said as if none of it mattered to him.

"Who cares, Damon. Let me tell you. I know my friend. She may be a controlling bitch, but she desperately needs someone to take control of her. Someone to take care of her. Someone to be what she needs. Someone she is willing to submit to. I know you two are compatible Damon. Trust me. I brought her here for you." Kat said angrily. "Don't let her get far with Enzo. I mean no offense, you're attractive, but so is he and he's got that Accent thing going for him. She already married a foreign man. Don't let her conform to her old habits."

"Your boyfriend's foreign."

"Oh shut up. We are talking about Bonnie."

"There is no way, I could ever be compatible, with a woman who wears a wedding ring another man gave her."

"What? No, she didn't have it on. I told her to take it off."

"Well, I can't invest in a woman with baggage. My time is too valuable." His voice developed an irk about it. He had never let a woman get to him like this. Let alone a woman he had never even had a chance to touch or know. She was already proving to be hard work.

Kat stood up and looked down at Bonnie and Enzo. "Be careful Damon, we always regret letting **_the one_** get away. Especially if it was our ego that stopped us from trying to at least see if it's worth a fight. They seem to be really hitting it off."

"Good for them." He says grabbing and pouring another bourbon. He walked back over to Katherine and stood by the small wall overlooking the dance floor, with his elbows slightly putting his weighted pressure on the wall so he could observe the scene as it unfolded. He looked down to the first floor from the second floor and could no longer spot her by the bar. His eyes wondered until he found her. Trapped in the middle of the dance floor, with Enzo arms around her waist. As he whispered into her ear. She laughed, and smiled and he was struck with a feeling he'd never had before, while watching her. Jealousy. How did Enzo get that out of her and all he could get were eye rolls and smart ass comments? He had never had jealousy issues with a woman who didn't belong to him. Let alone a woman with such disdain for his existence.

He sipped his drink and his glare down on her was intense. Kat decided to say one more thing before Elijah came back upstairs.

"Believe me when I say, if you let her get away, you will regret it. It's takes a special kind of man to get to the heart of a woman like her. But once you get past the hot lava to her core she's that rare red diamond, Damon. The jewel that can only be found on the deepest, darkest, and most intense, journeys. A beauty worth exploring, then holding on to. She'll put you out of the game for good."

"Pft." He thought. He had yet to meet a woman worth slowing down for.

Kat was a rare one for opening up and getting sensitive. So to hear her talk about Bonnie in such a way, made Damon believe what he already knew to be true. He looked at her with Enzo, and the urge to choke her went through his mind. He envisioned his hands around her throat. He wanted to pull her hair, and ram into her from behind staring at the arch in her back, to punish her for enjoying Enzo's company. He was too intense for her. He was too intense for himself sometimes. He had to leave, he needed to go home and punish someone. With Bonnie's face in mind. Just then Andie walked back upstairs.

"Sugar. I've had too much to drink. Take my keys and drive me home."

"Yes My Mister." Andie said too eagerly. He kept watching Bonnie and she was thoroughly enjoying Enzo. He saw Enzo's hands caress the very skin of her nude back, and the shoulders. His hand clenched. He began walking down the stairs slowly, as Andie walked behind him.

They walked out of the club without so much as a notice from Bonnie. As the valet got his car, he looked at her and said, "Tonight your name is Bonnie. Okay?"

"Yes Mister."

"Tonight, you will call me, Daddy! Okay Bonnie?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Hurry, let's go, you're in need of severe punishment, bad little Bonnie." She opened his door for him and let him in before she went to the driver's seat and drove him back to the hotel. He didn't let her go to his place. He never let her go to his place. No woman, ever went to his place.

"Yes, Daddy." His deep, penetrative gaze out into the black sky was enough to make a woman shiver with both fear and anticipation.

Andie was just excited to experience his interest in her. She didn't care how, as long as she got it. Even if it was at Bonnie's expense.

* * *

 **A/N I have already written a good number of chapters for this story they all just need editing and revising. So if there are any requests please make them in reviews or PM and I'll see if I can make adjustments in story.**

 **Bonnie and Kat use a lot of profanity in this story. It plays a part of Bonnie and Damon's storyline. Damon is slightly intimidated by Bonnie, but he likes the challenge of it.**

 **Also it's a Bamon story. But if you'd like some 'slight' Bonenzo let me know.**

 **This story will deal with high levels of sexual discussions and/or acts, throughout. Foul language, and (possibly) sexually explicit acts. Please do not read this tory if this offends you.**

 **And Kol is in the story for a while, so there will be a little Kennett, he's not going to make things easy on Bonnie. Also this story will have hefty Kalijah, because they are Bonnie and Damon's best friends. I've never written for them before, and I kinda like them a lot.**

 **Expectations for Bamon? Did you like this chapter?**


	3. Fingers

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 3 -** FINGERS

 **Chapter rating M** mature language, sexual situations and themes

*thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites. I love you guys, thanks for supporting me!

*I do not own characters- Sorry for errors! please enjoy!

* * *

Damon Salvatore woke up in a hotel room draped by a woman he could barely tolerate. She was easy and all she did was give him exactly what he wanted. She did what every other woman did, gave him what he wanted, no questions asked. He laid on his back and he was naked, with her naked body next to him. His head pounded from the hangover he had. He looked at his phone and received a few pictures from the night before. Elijah sent pictures from last night... And a message. "You missed out." He rolled his eyes and tossed the phone on the nightstand causing a loud thump, hoping it would wake Andie up.

She jumped and sat up with his tie around her neck and spoke softly. "Oh, ready for round three baby?"

"What?"

"I mean Daddy."

He remembered he gave her the nickname _Bonnie,_ last night and he was disgusted with himself. "No, go home."

"What? but I don't have a car Daddy."

"I'll call you a car service okay?"

"Hey, let me be there for you Daddy. Call me Bonnie, put a pillow over my face. I don't care."

"*No, it's not necessary today. Just get dressed. A car will be out front in about twenty minutes."

"Okay, Daddy." She got up got dressed and left without another work spoken. He showered all of Andie off of him headed back home, alone. Today would be a lonely Saturday for Damon Salvatore, because somehow...he didn't want to be bothered with company.

On his drive home thoughts of her flooded his brain, without giving him so much as a choice. He remembered her in her black, lace slip. Her petite frame, with the slip barely covering the fleshy mounds of her backside. Her waist was cinched enough to make it hard for him not to grip it and pull her into him, controlling her. That night she wore the fake hair, which he didn't care for, but her face was so raw, he wanted to rub his fingers over it forcing one or two of them at a time in and out of her mouth. Torturing her was his goal, pleasuring her... But mostly torturing her. His mind filled with punishments, and how beautifully he could deliver them to her body. Her body was torturing him. Every thought no matter how small. His jaw locked and ticked when she popped into his mind. A dark place, overcame him.

 **...**

 **..Monday..**

Bonnie and Kol sat in the office with the cream walls and fake green plants. Bonnie seeing Kol for the first time since the incident, was making her feel the same emotions she felt that night. It had been a month. Dealing with him was easiest when she pulled herself away from him. She saw things more clearly. Out of sight out of mind was the mantra with Kol. The second he was in her presence again. It was easy to fall back in routine. She wouldn't make eye contact with him. She just looked forward, towards the doctor and spoke strategically.

"Mrs. Mikaelson, what would you say is your reason for being here with your husband today?"

"He asked me to come and see if our marriage was worth salvaging?"

"Salvaging?" The doctor asked.

"You see Doc. She makes us sound like an old car. Where is the priority with her?" Kol asked, frustrated.

"Salvage, save! What's the bloody difference Kol?" She used his words at times. "For fucks sake!"

"And is it, in your opinion?"

"No." She said wit a straight face.

"So, why come?"

"In my mind, when you love somebody, you put their needs ahead of you're own at times, because sometimes when we think about ourselves, we get side tracked and lost in our own demise. We forget why we were with each other in the first place."

"So are you here because he wants this?" The asked not looking at her but looking at Kol.

"I suppose I'm here to see if the last ten years with the same person was a waste of my fucking time."

"Baby..." His eyes were pleading like the young man she fell in love with.

"Don't _baby_ me. It's condescending. It holds no meaning to me." She continues to void looking at him.

"But baby" she looked at him threateningly. "You see what I am dealing with Doc? My wife, wants to control everything. She wants to make the rules _and_ enforce them, but they are catered to her needs. Catered to her ways. Thus, making it impossible for me to succeed in this marriage. She wants things her way, but I'm human. I'm bloody, fucking, human!"

She shakes her head as if he's a joke.

At this point he's heated and she could care less. "Okay, let's try something. Are you willing to at least try something Mrs. Mikaelson?"

"Please call me Bonnie."

"I'm Sorry, Bonnie. Let's try something this week okay. Let's bring Kol back into the house. Maybe not sleeping in the same bedroom, but in the house. You give him what he gives you and, Kol, you give her what she gives you."

"I'm not following Dr. Archibald." Bonnie said.

"The way you treat each other, the household chores. The cooking the cleaning. All of it. Trade places, and then treat each other the way you feel the other would in those situations. Be as brutally honest as you can be."

"I don't think I can do this Doc." She says. "Im at my wits end with him."

"I think it's fair. I think we can try it." Kol agreed with the doctor, reluctantly and looked to his wife. After she rolled her eyes. She agreed, hesitantly. He had a way of guilting her into thoughts and feelings.

"Fine. One fucking week."

She felt trapped in this stupid counseling session, being forced to let him back in her home. But she said one chance, and she meant **_one_** chance.

 **...**

"So, we are getting together tonight. You going to come?" Kat asked.

"I can't. I agreed to let Kol come home for the week."

"Bonnie what the fuck? A month down the drain. You kicked him out a month ago. Don't do it."

"You don't get it Kat. We went to counseling and it was a suggestion by the doctor that we trade places for a week so we could give the other an idea of where we messed up."

"Bonbon. He's worthless. Who knows how long he was cheating. He could have come to you with the problem before he cheated. Don't except responsibility for Kol's fuck ups."

"You don't get it Kat. He was my first everything. I've never been without Kol. Three years of dating in college, seven years of marriage. And trying to conceive for years, Kat. I failed at having a baby, so should I fail at having a marriage too?"

"Oh my Gosh. Bon, you didn't fail at having a baby. It's never too late. Your body is stressed and under pressure because of him. He's the reason you guys couldn't conceive. Don't let him rope you in. This isn't you Bon. It's not. You don't take bullshit. I know you. You are allowing him to get in your head and guilt you out of your pain. He's a little bitch is what he is."

"Sometimes, we do things for people we love, that takes us out of our comfort zone. Even if we are afraid."

"You're not afraid. He's guilting you."

"Kat, I need to go home. I can't get together tonight. Maybe Friday."

"So fall back into do everything for Kol mode? Take care of Kol mode!"

"What is the difference between what I do for Kol, and what you do for Elijah?"

"The difference is, that Elijah and I have a balance, he gives back to me in more ways than Kol gives to you. Kol doesn't give you anything but control, and it's just because he isn't man enough to take care of you. You have separate bank accounts to for ten years, yet your money pays the bills while he fucks around. His money is handed to him."

"First of all, we have a joint account. Second, I don't need his fucking money Kat. I don't need him to take care of me."

"Keep telling yourself that. Everyone so deserves to have someone to want to take care of them. The way you take care of him."

"If I depend on him, and then we really get a divorce, I'll be stuck needing him. I can't rely on Kol."

"Then why be married? It's okay to take care, OF EACH OTHER. Bon, your independent bullshit can only go so far when you're married. There comes a point, when you have to give up some control and allow someone to step up and do things for you."

"Those men don't exist. They either want all of the control, or they give it all up. No man knows how to balance the two."

"Elijah does. Damon does. Enzo does."

"I don't know what I was thinking Friday. Don't get me wrong it was fun, but..."

"But nothing." Katherine said with an attitude. She was feeling betrayed by Bonnie. Maybe she was betrayed by Bonnie. But not intentionally. Bonnie hated failing, so she dealt with Kol so that she didn't have that F on her report card. She thought she could change him. She still wonders if she can. Bonnie is a perfectionist. When things don't go her way, she bends things to her will, somehow, Kol managed to skate by like a slacker in school.

"Listen, I liked Enzo. He was very charming and handsome. I just don't think he's my type. I gotta go home Kiddo. Have fun tonight." Bonnie walked out and left her best friend standing there.

"I finally got you back, and now your going back to the man, who kept you so busy, we never got to hang out. A man who loves you, won't pull you from the things and the people you love and then let you down in every way possible. Ask yourself Bonbon, is your marriage worth saving?"

Kat let those words marinate in Bonnie's head before she walked out of the office. Bonnie was forced to think a lot about non-work related things these days. No matter how much she buried her head I the paperwork, real life was starting to take a toll on the strong-minded, career woman.

 **...**

Bonnie drove home listening to music. Right now she was enjoying the melodic tunes of Nora Jones. It wasn't even her current mood, but for whatever reason, it calmed her down, made her feel like she was driving on an road to a blissful existence. When in actuality, she was just driving to her home, which would no longer be blissful as long as Kol was there. She drove her black BMW into her garage slowly. She allowed herself a few minutes to process the fact that his car was in _her_ driveway. She put her hands on the steering wheel then let her head collapse onto them. She held in a deep breath for what felt like minutes until she realized she had to get out of the car. Then she exhaled and the feeling of entrapment was overwhelmingly swimming in her belly. Her small heels made light clacking sounds on the way to the door, and as she opened it, she heard the alarm system beep. Kol was cooking and it smelled surprisingly aromatic. She came in quietly and sat things down and just stood there feeling weird. He in her kitchen, the thought boiled her brain. She kept things a certain way, and he certainly, was door fanzine o e of her sanctuaries within her home. He walked up to her. "Hello darling. How was work?"

She rolled her eyes at him, feeling her eye slightly twitch. She didn't speak to him because she still couldn't stand the sight of him.

"Baby, please. We are supposed to be at least trying. Try, for me, and I promise, I'll try for you." His pleading eyes and sad face softened her, slightly towards him, but she still remembered what he did that night a month ago. It rocked her to the core and she had a hard time shaking what happened.

She sighed and looked at the pots. "What are you cooking?"

"Uhh, something called hamburger helper. A lady at the store told me it was easy."

"Kol! No you aren't. You know I don't buy that stuff."

"I have no idea what I'm doing here. I'm just trying to do... what I can." She looked at him and laughed at his desperation.

"I guess. Which one did you buy?"

"The one that is like lasagna, sort of."

"Oh, okay. That's pretty good I guess. I used to have to make it when I was younger. It was one of my favorites." She looked at him pathetically and felt bad for him. She looked around at her disorganized kitchen. She shook her head at the fact that someone was destroying her kitchen. It was a feeling of annoyance when someone went tampering with things in her kitchen.

"What, Ms Culinary skills ate boxed food?" He laughed.

"Well, we all gotta start somewhere. Besides, it's cost efficient and I didn't grow up like you. I grew up lower middle class. And my mom, did what she had to to take care of us. So we budgeted and we ate lots of helper."

"Well, if it's good enough for my little princess, it's good enough for me."

"No little princess, Kol." She said narrowing her eyes to him.

"Sorry."

"Let's just eat. Okay. I'm tired, and I need to go to bed. It's been a long trying day.

"Okay darling. Have a seat. Red or white wine?"

"With hamburger helper, uh uh babe. Give me a beer."

She didn't notice it, but he noticed her call him babe. And he smiled and seeing this calmer side of her was inviting. They had a quiet dinner. Talked very little about work, then went to bed in their separate rooms. They did this for three days. Ate and barely spoke, and slept in separate rooms.

Nights one, two, and three, they did every night. He cooked something for her by the time she was off of work, he asked her a lot of questions about her day. She smiled and played nice, along with a multitude of eye rolls. However, he managed to warm her cold heart a little by night four.

By the fourth night, Bonnie and Kol were laughing again. They were being friends again and getting along again. Still sleeping in separate rooms, respectfully. She went to her room lying in the dark. She was staring at the ceiling, and before she closed her eyes, blue orbs pixelated in her brain. For some reason Damon's face popped into her head. She quickly pushed him out so she could rest.

 **...**

 **4 nights of Kol being home.**

 **12am Text from Kat**

 **Kat:** I'm kidnapping you.

 **Bon:** girl it's midnight

 **Kat:** too late I'm outside

 **Bon:** the fuck Kat?

 **Kat:** bitch get outside

 **Bon:** no.

 **Kat:** I guess I need to wake

up your husband then

 **Bon:** no. fine I'm comin

Bonnie stumbled out of her bed. She was sleeping in a flannel shirt and some tiny, black, yoga shorts. She didn't want to turn her light on, so she inched around blindly in the dark until she found the first pair of matching shoes, with no such luck she put on a pair of knee high socks, and in the process stubbed her toe, screaming profanities between her gritted teeth. The **F** word was her favorite word. She conveniently walked out of the back door of her bedroom and crept through her backyard, outside. She was quiet and careful not to wake Kol as she passed the guest room window. The red and blue flannel pajama top she had on was only buttoned at the breast once. She didn't think to put a bra on, because her intention was to shut Kat up and go back to bed. Her hair was in a bun and she had on A pair of mismatched knee high, knitted socks.

"Wow, didn't even bother getting dressed, Bonbon." Kat rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting for a response from her bitchy little friend.

"No, because I'm not going anywhere. You know why? Because I have publication duty tomorrow. You don't have to come in until 11 tomorrow, I have to be in at 7 Ms. Pierce. So yeah, I'm going back to bed." The Bonitude was strong, but Katitude could always match her.

"Did you fuck him?" Her best friend asked with honest intentions and Katitude. But the Bonitude responded.

"Excuse me. Bitch he's my husband. If I fucked him it's surely none of your business."

"Nope, you didn't. Or you wouldn't be so angry. I know how you are when you haven't gotten off for a while. So we need to get you laid soon."

"What the fuck, Kat? Did you come here to start shit? Because if so, I'm taking my tired ass to bed, and you can kiss my ass as you watch it happily trot back into the house."

"Actually, no. I came here to take you away. Just a couple of hours, and I'm not taking no for an answer. Don't make me drag you out by your hair, you know I'm good for it. Remember back in college?"

"Yes I do and... Girl bye!" Bonnie said walking away, and Kat picked Bonnie up and threw her over her shoulder. "Kat put me down. I'm serious, or I'm going to pull your thong so far up your ass will start at your shoulders!" Bonnie proceeded to pull Kats thong, and just as the burn became unbearable, Kat opened the door tossing her in the car. Not without a fight from Bonnie, but Kat's _will_ was strong when she wanted to coheres her best friend. She was intent on not losing her bet friend to her idiotic husband. Kat went to the driver's seat and and sat down. She looked at a fuming Bonnie. "Katharine Lana Pierce. I'm so pissed at you right now."

"Listen, you told me the what the therapist suggested. And if you are playing the role of Kol this week, you have the right to leave at midnight, without a word. He did it to you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but this isn't about that. It's about is working on it."

"No, it's about giving the other what you got. Now come on. I'm taking you somewhere. And don't worry, I will wake up with you for 7 o'clock call time, and help you with publication."

"Bitch, I'm not dressed."

"I told you I was kidnapping you that's your fault. You think I'm letting you back in there so you can refuse to leave? Nope. Now, your are coming in your barely there pajamas. You sleep like a teenage girl."

"Well I sleep alone every night so... And I don't have shoes on."

"I have some flip flops or Uggs back there somewhere. Grab 'em and put 'em on. Kat said to Bonnie, the queen of the eye roll and _forget what you just said_ face.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Last time I trusted your judgement, I ended up being prepositioned to learn how to use whips and chains."

"Shut up drama queen."

"Pft." Bonnie turned on Kat's radio and sat back, staring out the window, as she was being held hostage by her better half.

 **...**

They arrive to a small cabin in the mountains. Once inside, Bonnie realized that it was just Damon and Elijah playing cards and drinking. The first person she noticed was Damon. He had a large cigar in his mouth and he looked really casual, she had never seen him look casual. He looked up and made eye contact with her. He winked and she looked around confused. Kat was casually dressed, and so was Elijah. They were the only four there.

oOo Bonnie's POV oOo

He was puffing on his cigar, and forcing me to ignore everything about him. Which is harder than it seems. From his frighteningly, beautiful eyes, to his perfect lips and his five o'clock shadow. I really had never expected to see him this way. For one, I just never planned on getting to know this asshole personally. He's wearing a black wife beater, and his cut shoulders and arms are on display. As I stare along the lining of his arm, I notice the ripple of pertruding muscles, and the way his triceps just kind of pop out without him flexing them. My conscience should be killing me, because this is the same man, my husband enlisted to help him, and now he's sits before me, casually, with a cigar in his mouth. He's just puffing away, like he didn't ruin my life. I have the right mind to tell him about himself, let him know what he did to me that night.

"So I figured, that since you've been exhausting yourself at home trying to make things work with your husband, you needed a break." Kat said, bluntly.

"Gee, thanks for putting it all out there. First of all, my break, was me sleeping in my bed, and second of all it hasn't been as exhausting as I thought it would be. We've been getting along considerably well."

"Really?" Damon asked, surprised. Not breaking his vision from his cards.

"Yeah. Really. When your with someone for ten years, you know each other very well. I'm sure I couldn't do it with anyone else."

"Sounds like a recipe for failure." Kat says.

"How so?"

"Well, let's be honest, it's been difficult the past few years, and him cheating was a good out for you to move on. You both need to explore new relationships." Kat said.

"I agree." Elijah said.

"How can you agree unless you just don't think I'm good enough for your brother?" She asked with an attitude.

"Sweet, Bonnie. In the midst of you and Kol separating, I've found that you seem to be more enjoyable. Less stressed. I love my little brother, but he's not mature enough to be married and support a wife. Besides you decided so young to make such a commitment and my brother was so jealous, he didn't want anyone else to have you," Damon took note of what Elijah was saying, "He never brought you around us, wanting to make sure no one corrupted you. Now you can explore what's out there."

"No one, or you, Elijah?" Katherine asked laughing.

"I assure you, he thought I would corrupt her."

Bonnie looked at Elijah, having no idea how he felt, and then she caught Damon glance strangely at Elijah, then to her before he spoke.

"You're better off." Damon said.

"And _WHO_ the hell, do you think you are, having an _opinion_ on my marriage?" She said pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Oh, no one special, just the man who saw the demise of your failing marriage with his own eyes. But don't mind me." Kat looked at the tension between the the two and tried calming it down.

"In all fairness, it was Kol's demise... Not Bonnie's." But Bonnie was still honed in on Damon's remarks and she shifted her gear towards him.

"You know what, fuck you! Okay. You don't know me. You don't know who I am as a wife."

"I didn't say I did." He stopped playing the card game and looked up at her, sitting his back up straight in the seat, ready for whatever challenge she was about to try and give him.

"But you're sitting there, judging me. You think you know me, after what you saw, but you have no clue."

"I know, that you are an incredibly hard woman to please-" she interrupts before he finishes. Her will to shut him down was strong tonight.

"Oh here we go. I can hear it now. How I emasculated my husband, and how he had no control right? What, you think I was never happy with him, and that I forced him into some impossibly challenging relationship? Well, let me tell you-" he interrupts her back.

"I was going to say, you're an incredibly hard woman to please for a man who hasn't grown up. But for a man who has his shit together, excuse my language, your probably an easy woman to make happy. You're the kind of woman who isn't interested in playing games or hearing excuses. If a man, has his head in the right place, he'll never let a woman like you feel alone, or wonder her worth." He looks her in the eye from his seat, making her uncomfortable to the point where she backed down. She submitted in the argument, letting him win. She turned away from him and wiped her hand down her face and held it over her mouth. She gathered her thoughts.

Once he realized she was finished he put his cigar back in his mouth and continued his game.

"Right." She looks at Damon, "So why isn't his girlfriend here?"

"You _can_ ask me. I _am_ right here." Damon looks at Bonnie.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why isn't she here?"

"She not my girlfriend, which is number one. Number two...She's in the wings." He said laughing.

"What does that mean, you put her on hold?" She snarled.

"Something like that."

"Bonnie, it's been brought to my attention, that you and Damon, may have some compatibility. Little Kitty Kat seems to really dislike the idea of of you and Lorenzo. She begged me to help you two to get acquainted."

"It's funny, she didn't think to ask me what I felt about this, and last I checked, my love life, and dating life, or whatever it is this is, is really my business and mine alone."

"Bon, I'm your best friend, I know what's good for you." She said with an evil smirk, enjoying getting under her friends skin.

"And what's that, exactly, Kat?"

"A nice, long, hard-"

"Ahem." Elijah cleared his throat.

"I was going to say a nice, long, hard water, cold shower... Or some dick."

"Katarina!" Elijah shouted in a Bulgarian accent. Which wasn't his own, but, he was correctly pronouncing her name to try and keep her from too much meddling.

"Keeper, baby... I speak from a loving place." She says sarcastically, making herself laugh.

Bonnie offers a thunderous eye roll, "And Mr Salvatore has an opinion about this?" She shifts her glance to his focused face. Not that she cared, she almost hoped he said something out of line so she could put him in his place.

oOo Damon's POV oOo

The way she said my name caught me off guard. It was so sultry she couldn't help herself. I licked my lips then bit down when she looked at me. She watched nervously as my eyes trailed to her exposed belly button and her small shorts. She used her small arms to salvage what was left of the visibility of her body. I didn't play shy about staring at her as I went back and forth from her to my cards. She caught my glances at her stomach and thighs. The night her husband asked for my help, I had never agreed to help a client on a personal level, to the point where I stepped in and went to their home to help them cheat. I've never been so unprofessional, and I'm an asshole for what I did. _He was Elijah's brother_ , was my thought. I never thought I'd have any concern for some strange woman, who, I'd never met. Until I saw her, and listened to her speak that night. I watched her mannerisms; no we caught eye contact several times, she fucked me with her eyes while she sipped her wine. I felt something, and I wanted to make her submit to me that night, in front of Kol, then again, I was making her submit in my own way. The fact that we lived out a secret for those forty-five minutes, let me know, Kol wasn't doing his job. Yet and still, I couldn't bring myself to stop what I knew was about to happen. I couldn't stop the charade we were putting on. But, it brought me closer to her. So I do I regret it? No. Because I wouldn't be sitting here, staring at her in those tiny shorts. I can smell her from here. I can smell her emanating heat, and her smell is tempting me to rip the one button that's concealing her small breasts inside of her pajama shirt. You'd think it was me being sexually turned on by her body, but it wasn't. It isn't about her body right now, it's about her skin.

"To answer your question, Mr Salvatore, is just as surprised as you. After all, I have someone, in the wings, remember?"

"Yea, well, I'm not ready for this, so thanks for the unnecessary suggestion, but I'll pass." She said sharply as she shot him a look. Bonnie was stubborn to no end. Not even Kol could break her of it. The only person who came close was Kat and Kat was working her way to Bonnie's bad side.

"Bonnie, make yourself at home. Drinks are in the fridge. If you need something from the cellar myself or Damon would have no problem getting it for you. Then there's the junk food Kat picked out." Kat laughed at Elijas disgust.

"Junk food? But you weren't complaining about the chocolate syrup last week. I didn't hear it being junk food then, or the ice cream, My keeper. I thought you love the way I eat junk food, when I put it on your-"

"Kitten, another drink please." He interrupted her, before she divulged further.

"Of course." Bonnie follows Kat to the kitchen and watches her as she shimmies and shines for Elijah. She could see Kat was acting testy tonight with Elijah, for some reason.

"So this is you, huh? Living a slightly subjugated form of domestication?"

"Yup." Kat said as a matter-of-factly.

"I guess it suits you. I mean, you seem really happy, and he seems very happy. He's actually, kind of charming, in a weird, _who's your daddy_ sort of way."

Kat looked at Bonnie and shook her head. She let out a forced giggle, "I guess I'll have to take that as a compliment in your own, dick-ish way."

"Well, I was complementing you bitch. You guys are happy in your twisted little fantasy, and for that I am grateful to this man for putting a smile on your bitchy little face." She laughs at herself and bent over the kitchen island. Leaning forward talking to Kat with her ass poked out towards the men playing poker. More specifically Damon, since Elijah's back is to the kitchen. Her small shorts distracted him. Both girls stood with their backs to the guys.

Damon cocked his head to each side quickly cracking his neck, on both sides. He had to scoot forward into his seat, and then he had to lean back, trying to excuse his need for crotch adjustment under his jeans. He puffed his cigar about three times and sat directly up trying to force his dick to control itself. But no matter how much he realized it was his fault for staring, he couldn't take his eyes off of her beautiful backside. Her shorts were slightly see through, and she wasn't wearing panties.

"Tell me something Kat," she asked lowly, "do you ever roll play or get rough?"

"All of the time Bonbon. Elijah's the king of Kink. It's his nickname. Well it's what he is known for."

"What's the kinkiest thing you and Elijah have done?"

"Wow, so much Bon. But I'd have to say... " she thought a minute. "Well, when we were just casual... Friday through Sunday, we tried video surveillance from my laptop, so he could watch me Monday through Thursday. Whenever he wanted."

"Wow. And you just were okay with him watching your every move?"

"He had never done it before. He asked me if it was okay, because he thought it would enhance the eroticism of my natural self. And I was a little taken aback at first, but I thought, I only live once. He only did it for a week. We basically did it through my web cam and I don't know, it was very sexy."

"My goodness. I wonder if I could ever talk myself into doing something so crazy."

"So this was around the second month, but we had just gotten to a place where we were getting comfortable with one another, and I was very timid by it. At first I was like, _hell no._ But then... It became something I looked forward to. I would masterbate for him, and do things he requested. But most times, I just lived a regular day. Sometimes he just liked watching me live day to day. Eating, sleeping, cooking, watching tv... I know it sounds freaky Bon, but sometimes it just makes the day more exciting. He has brought so much excitement to my life. I honestly think he might be the one."

"No shit." Bonnie was literally speechless. "There is so much more to this than I could have ever imagined."

"Yea. It's a way of life. We are still getting used to things. We see each other everyday, but imagine you live with someone and you lead this life, that you keep each other excited. I love knowing I excite Elijah, and that he looks forward to his moments with me."

"So have you ever participated in a threesome?"

"Yeah, once with another man, and once with another woman. I personally like two men better, but... To each their own. I would love to try another couple. That would be...hot."

"Fuck me running! I should really step up my Sex game. I mean I have tricks but you guys are uninhibited." Bonnie stared at Kat after she poured Elijah's drink. "Aren't you going to take him his drink?"

"Okay, so when we are at home or relaxing Elijah gives me about five minutes to get his drinks. No, I'm not his servant. We set up some fun rules to keep things exciting. Anyways... Sometimes when I'm feeling naughty, I take longer, because I want him to punish me. Now not every Dom/sub have these rules, so not everyone does this. The rules are established within the relationship. I am just in the mood for a punishment. So I'm taking a little longer than normal."

"Really, like, _punished_ , punished? Here...while me and the devil are here?"

"Damon's not the devil Bon." She said laughing. "And yes. I am being testy today, because he pissed me off yesterday. So I'm just trying to figure out how hell react."

"Kat, when he punishes you, does he ever...abuse you?"

"Depends what you call abuse."

Bonnie looked at Kat with a serious face like she was ready to smack Elijah. And she made Kat laugh. "God you're easy Bonbon. I'm kidding. Stop it. I remember in college when I was dating Will, and he told me I was gaining wait, and you smacked the back of his head. That little temper of yours." She said laughing.

"Well, that's bullshit. You don't tell a woman that. Especially during her period. Which you were on."

"In all fairness, the freshman fifteen doesn't count as weight gain. That's teenagers growing into their adult bodies." Kat spoke seriously and Bonnie frowned at her think, she couldn't be serious. "What? It's not true?"

"Keep telling yourself that." She threw a cookie at Kats head and started to laugh.

"Jerk, don't waist a perfectly good Oreo." Then she ate it Laughing, and took Elijah his drink. Bonnie turned and noticed Damon's eyes on her ass. He cleared his throat and didn't show one tinge of embarrassment. He kind of grinned. She moved to the other side of the island to conceal herself from his predatory glances.

"Kitten, why did it take so long to get my drink?"

"I'm sorry, My Keeper, I was talking to Bonnie. Then I sort of forgot. It wasn't longer than five minutes was it?"

"It actually was. You know what that means, right?"

Damon felt awkward because Elijah and Kat were being bluntly open about what they were about to do. He decided to walk towards the kitchen where Bonnie was. "They're not obvious are they?" He spoke sarcastically and walked towards the kitchen. She followed the opposite direction, covering her body with the high countertop island, not giving him an opportunity to keep dissecting her body with his eyes. She knew he was attempting to talk to her, so she tried avoiding him.

Bonnie watched as Elijah and Kat were having eye sex, so she decided to head to the bathroom.

"Yes, I'll be upstairs waiting." Kat said. She took her jacket off and hung it up and walked upstairs. As she headed up there, she slowly took her French braid out and let her hair down. That must've been Elijah's fetish Bonnie thought. Long, brown hair. Kat gave him the come hither face, and bit her lip? Bonnie having noticed this, rolled her eyes and hurried and walked to the bathroom not wanting to be left alone with Damon. But he watches her and slowly follows her. Once she's in the bathroom he pushes his way in side with her and locks the door.

"Hey, what the hell?"

"Sorry, it's just I know you want absolutely nothing to do with me and I had to come in here to have a private moment with you, because I know you won't otherwise grant me any alone time."

"You're damn right. Now get out." She says with irritation, trying to open the door and push him out.

He pushed the door back closed and locked it. "Bonnie, stop. You don't have to like me, okay.-"

"Good, because I don't."

"I deserve that. But I just need to apologize for that first encounter, and explain on my behalf what happened. I've known Kol a little while but we aren't particularly close, and he asked me to give him some advice. Because he is Elijah's brother, I did, but, he didn't follow it through, so then it was my suggestion he use this girl to make you jealous, so you would see what was at jeopardy. But that night, when I met you, I realized he was the one losing. He was the guy who was in over his head with you. Your too good for him. I saw it the minute I met you, _and_ that girl he was with. I secretly loved that he sabotaged himself, for the selfish purpose of maybe, one day, getting to know you."

She made a face of utter shock, almost digested with his attempt at hitting on her after what he participated in. "You've got to be-"

"I know it sounds bad. But it's the truth."

"This is some sick joke right? You don't know me."

"I don't know you, the way I'd like to, but I know more than you think I do."

"Like what? What do you think you know about me?"

"One thing I know for a fact," he says walking closer up on her, increasing the temperature of her body and now doubtful mind. Her heart begins to beat irregularly as her stomach sends signals to her pussy that her mind was fighting off, letting the smell of his cologne hit her nostrils as well as the fabric softener of his shirt. "... I know you're not a dominant. You don't want to dominate, you want to be dominated." His nose is a couple inches from here, "Your sick of taking charge, and you wanna give someone a chance, that'll give you the experience of your lifetime. You want to give your mind a rest, and you want to lead with your body for a while, you want to be liberated." Damon gently backs her into the bathroom door and without any space, he unbuttons, the one button on her flannel. The thought in her head was that he was crazy, but the more she looked at him the more she questioned her own sanity. Everything she thought 60 seconds ago was now a dangling motion of confusion sitting on the question ability of her libido.

 **...KE...**

I think you did that on purpose, little kitten."

She gave him a doe eyes glance. "Who me? No." Kat shakes her hair forcing it to a wild state of duress.

"Haven't I told you that I prefer to keep our escapades private? I prefer that you didn't indulge your naughty desires around our friends?" The preppy sweater he had over his shirt was now being slowly unbuttoned. Elijah looked thoroughly at his clothes as he put them on or took them off. He moved meticulously.

"Did you say that? Because I don't recall," she says biting her finger between her teeth, now throwing her hair forward over her shoulders. He walks to her in a stalking manner and runs his finger tips through her lose waves from when she took her braid a loose. Kat knew Elijah loved her long, mocha locks.

"Naughty little, kitty. What shall I do with you?" His fingers continue ur caressing her hair, twirling her locks between his index and middle finger. Then he smells it, loving her shampoo choice. "Sweet." He gently pushes her hair behind her shoulder, exposing her shoulder while she wears her white tank top. His fingertips glide over her skin and her collar bone. Then he smells her neck, softly, and for a long time. Raising her goosebumps, making her anticipate the moment his lips will meet her skin. And she waits. He just lingers there.

"Keeper, touch me."

"No." He sings into her skin. Humming a vibration she wants to push down to her nether regions.

"Yes. Touch me, what are you waiting for?"

"I thought I told you, that we should be discreet. This little rebellious streak of yours will get you in trouble." She put her hand on the crotch of his jean, he stopped her catching her wrist. "Now, are we touching, without permission?"

"If you won't touch me, then let me go back downstairs. Stop teasing me."

"Little rule breaker, trying to be the rule maker." He grabs her by her arm gently, then roughly turns her body against his. He leaves his mouth near her neck. "How would you like your keeper to touch you?"

"My neck, kiss me. You're teasing me."

He continues to breath on her neck and she is driven crazy with desire. He stands behind her and unbuckles her jeans and pulls them down. Then he unbuckled his own, getting them to his ankles. He sits on the edge of the bed. "Step out of your jeans, kitten." Elijah has a way of speaking both manner-fully and sternly. It turns her on how calm he is, countering her excessive rambunctiousness.

She steps out and he pulls her onto his lap forcing her to straddle him. "Yes, yes." She says in excitement. "I'm ready for my punishment." She slowly ascends onto him and her arms immediately wrap around his neck. He fills her to capacity and she swallows him collapsing her head into his neck. "Punish me. Punish me."

"Okay, bite down on this?" He hands her a pillow.

"What, why?"

"Just do it kitten, and promise me you won't become loud."

"Okay, I promise." She bites the pillow, while he pushes himself into her. Over and over he pushes himself into her as she counters with her own methods of riding him. She loved his punishments, and she got him to break a rule and punish her while they were out with friends. "You feel good. Yes, harder, harder."

"Bite the pillow kitten...!"

"Ahh, Ahhhhhhh, why?" It was about two seconds later when she realizes what his punishment is, and she grips him harder. Her nails dig into his back, they've done a lot of kinky things, but for some reason this small detail was always over looked. He forces himself into her punishingly deep, as he adds his own flavor to the recipe of her punishment. "Hmmmmm." She bites down on the pillow. Burying her face in it. She then realizes she not being punished by his cock, but his fingers.

"Bad... Little... Kitty." He says and he teaches her a lesson.

 **...**

oOo Bonnie's POV oOo

I felt my small chest rise and fall with the hitch of every breath that I took and as he opens my flannel, I attempt to talk and he puts his finger to my lips shushing me. His fingers remain, playful as he unabashedly sticks them in my mouth. You know I was pissed, but someone should have told my brain, because apparently it didn't register the anger. First, he plays with my lips a bit, and I didn't even stop him. It felt good, his fingers on my lips, toying with me, teasing me. We were being very inappropriate, and I didn't care. I wanted to bite him, his fingers, whatever I could, instead I stood in a trance, accepting his blatant disregard for my personal space. His fingers enter my mouth and push gently on my tongue until I close my mouth around them and begin to suck. _What the fuck has gotten into me?_ He smiled at me with this darkness and I raised my hand to slap him. He caught my wrist and stood there. He towered me and slides my flannel open. I wouldn't have been turned on by it, accept for the fact that, the entire time he didn't even look at my breast. He instead opted to fuck with my psyche and look me in the eyes as he softly thumbed my nipples until they pebbled with the very saliva I soaked him with. He was barely touching them, yet allowing no air space between his skin and mine. When I try to close my shirt, he pulls me roughly by my wrists, again holding them both this time, in a painful way. But somehow, the pain, felt acceptable. I snap out of it... Almost.

"Stop it." He was getting her worked up.

"No." He whispered, calmly.

"Please?" She speaks lowly.

"No." His thumbs make their way back to her nipples. "I know you like this." He gently, and delicately rubs her perfect, little nipples. She felt the sensation in multiple places. He holds her in a gaze, and she becomes kind of lost within his commanding eyes. His crystalline and hypnotic eyes. A small moan pushes it's way through her lips. The moment feels slowed down, and everything around her has ceased to matter. On each hand his four fingers gently hold her sides caressing the ribcage and lingering on the soft skin of hers as his thumbs keep working. "I can feel your willingness to submit to me." He whispered in her face. She bit back her fight, because she couldn't manage to understand what the hell was happening or that anything was even wrong with what they were doing.

She drops her head back against the door and exhales, opening her neck up. He takes full advantage of the situations and immediately attacks her with gentle suctions as he gently pinches her nipples. "Hmm." She hums. His full, and fat tongue glides slowly, like he's licking the salt off of her skin. When his lips collect and draw together on her skin, she feels a slight suction and he delivers a puckered kiss, and he does this over and over with her neck. Just tasting the salt on her skin, the lotion, the sweat, whatever she produced for him, he lapped it up, while he gently tugged and rotated her nipples between his fingers as his hands cupped and massaged her breasts. He continues, tasting her skin with his mouth and tongue. Her nipples send the message to her pussy that she needed this. She's not speaking, she is surprisingly allowing him to touch her. Until the moment comes where she hums a profanity.

"Uhh. Fuck."

He stops. Looks at her and makes her jump up wondering why he stopped. "Don't say that word."

"What word? _Fuck_?"

He pinches his eyes closed and the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Yes. Don't use that word."

"You are kidding right? I use that word everyday, all of the time. I'm not uneducated, but I just don't give a f-" he puts his hand over her mouth and she can tell he's irritated, but he tries to conceal it.

"Listen, I want you to stop using profane words, from this moment on, okay?" He asks before removing his hand. She pulls his hand off her her mouth, trying to snap herself out of the haze she was in.

"I think I should go."

"No, stop, just listen to me." He pins her back against the door stronger now. "Let's play a game okay. For one week, I just want you to go a week without cursing. Okay. Can we play that game?"

"What the hell is this?" She asked him with an attitude.

"Its a game. Now, can you play with me?" He asked impatiently, through gritted teeth.

"I don't appreciate your tone." She commanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um, let's try this again." He said full of sarcasm. "Can you play the game?"

"How will you know, if I'm being honest?"

"I'll know. Now, are you up for a game?" He gently tugs at her small nipples, making her lose sight of the fact that they are still strangers to each other. He tugs until her eyes closed and she bit her lip. He followed through by biting his own. The very site of her was making his dick hard. Her facials turned him on. Bonnie tries to regain control of the situation.

"I'm a married woman." She says pulling his hands off of her body.

"You are talking to the man who watched it all go down. Everything between you and Kol. Normally I don't do this, so I'm breaking a rule for you. But this is just one game. I'm not asking anything else of you. After the game is over, I'll never bother you again."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not the woman you can just control."

"Except, you just let me take control, and you loved it."

"Mr Salvatore, you can't-"

"Umph. Say it again." He breathed on her neck.

"What? Mr. Salvatore?" He bit his lip when he heard her say it. Then he put his lips near hers as if to kiss her, but he merely drug his breath across her mouth, inflicting his heat onto her. He didn't kiss her, because Damon Salvatore, doesn't kiss women on the mouth, or at least, that was his rule.

"Why did you wear this, little outfit?"

"It wasn't intentional. Kat basically drug me out of my bed."

"I have to remember to thank her. I think she was looking out for me."

"A month ago you were at my home-"

"Let's talk about what happened a month ago."

"You were helping my husband to deceive me."

"That's not all that happened that night."

"I can't believe you could possibly do that, and then be standing here like this trying to seduce me. Now, you're in my face, and you're just... I can't do this. I have to go." Once again, she uses her body to move him and she turns to open the door. But he shuts it again.

"Stop, Bonnie." He turns her body roughly against the door and plunges his tongue into her mouth without a thought.

oOo Damon's POV oOo

Okay, I have for once, lost control with a woman who wasn't mine. I slammed her against the bathroom door and broke my very own rule, when I kissed her. My tongue tangoed with hers and she was a gentle, yet dominant kisser. Her perfectly sized tongue complimented my larger tongue and mouth, and I continued tasting her, while her body was pinned between mine and the door. Feeling her hard nipples poke through the fabric of my wife beater, made me force my tongue deeper into her mouth. I wanted to choke her with my kiss, making her feel the desire I had for her. I tried pulling away, then she moaned and my tongue got the que to taste her some more. I dominated her, for a few minutes. I wanted to be in better control, but she felt so good, and it had been years since I've kissed a woman on the mouth. I needed her to realize, that the night she tried seducing me, I was into it, I just couldn't take advantage of her. But tonight, she is sober and she needed to know, I needed a do over from our first encounter. I couldn't pull away from her, until I realized that no matter how good she tasted, it was wrong. I pulled away from her abruptly and watched the pink around her lips from where I had taken too much of her mouth in mine, leaving her with the after affects of my greed. Kissing her was better than my bourbon. She was one thing for sure; she was better than sex.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I never do that, especially since your married." He said breathing in deeply and slowly as he watched her try to catch her breath. He wasn't sure if he said the right thing but Bonnie buttoned up her flannel and adjusted her shorts. He didn't even have a chance to see her breasts, he was so busy intimidating her with his eyes. She pushed passed him and walked out into the main room. Kat and Elijah were still nowhere in sight.

Bonnie walked directly to the kitchen. She went into the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water and instantly began drinking it to lower her body temperature and take away some of the flush of her face. She was embarrassed at her own behavior and kept distance between them the rest of the night. He walked back out a few minutes later. She wasn't sure why it took him a few minutes longer to come out, but she didn't question it. When he came out, she kept her back to him.

He seemed slightly relieved a few minutes later but, it didn't help or change her embarrassment.

After several uncomfortable moments, of Bonnie avoiding him, Kat and Elijah came back downstairs. It had been about forty minutes since they went up and Kat's hair was now in a ponytail. She still looked casual yet pristine and as they walked down, Elijah was whispering in her ear. The small giggles echoed as the silence was utterly unbearable between Bonnie and Damon. Damon cleared his throat and spoke first. "I think we're out of bourbon. In which case, I may have to call it a night."

"None sense. There is some Bourbon in the cellar. Damon, this is your cabin. Would you not have made sure your bourbon was stocked?"

"I don't come here much these days. Besides I'm busy working on the renovation of the addition I had made to my house."

"Addition? What have you added to your house?" Elijah asked, forgetting about what Damon had told him.

Damon looked at Elijah suggestively. "You know the _add-on_ I had been working on for months. It's just about finished. Another few weeks. Now all I need is an interior designer's touch. Which by the way," he said audaciously, "Uhh, Bonnie, I was thinking you could give me the name of the person who helped with the layout and theme of your design."

"Excuse me. What design?" She said, not looking at him, rather looking at Katherine, who gave her the _somethings up with you_ face.

"Your home. The way it was put together, I think I'm in love love with your interior decorator's mind. Everything about your home, was along the idea of what I'm looking for." He knew it was her, he wanted to work his way into her mind. Assuming the position of control in someone's life, if done correctly starts with the mind.

"Oh really, well, that all comes from the incredibly dark, and passionate mind of Bonnie. She designed her entire home as well as the theme, and color scheme. Trust me, I sat with her for hours and days for a few months just looking at colors, patterns, materials. Etcetera. She was incredibly meticulous about her plans. And obviously Kol didn't give two squirts."

"Yea, it wasn't done professionally. It was just me. Sorry I don't have the name of a professional to give you."

"I knew you guys would have a lot in common. I think it's great Bonbon. Why don't you help Damon with the theme and the design of his addition? This would give you two a chance to get to know each other better."

"Kat, I'm sure he wants a professional. Maybe you should just-"

"That's a great idea, Bonnie. Why not? I can call you with the details, and maybe you can come by this week, and check it out. I'll let you know what I'm looking for, and you just work your magic." His sly grin hit her in a soft spot, her nipples to be exact. The second he smiled at her, her nipples got hard and she had to agree to keep the attention off of her. He was sex personified, and she was in trouble if she didn't control her hormones around him.

"Well I do have a busy work week, but-"

"But that's why you have me. So whatever you need, I got you. Just make a little time in your schedule." Kat said cocking her head to the side, prepared to keep Bonnie from making excuses.

"Kitten, mind your business now, you've said enough. I'm sure Bonnie and Damon, don't want you, imposing your ideas any further." Elijah gave her a commanding look, and she rolled her eyes. Then looked to Bonnie.

"You've been saved by Elijah, Bonbon." Kat and her sly tongue gave Damon all of the question he needed to move forward with. If this was a game of chess, Kat was Damon's alliance to taking Bonnie down. Capturing her queen, and Kinging her with himself.

Damon smiled at Kats attempts and looks to Bonnie. "So what do you say? I can use your expertise, _Bonbon."_ He said mocking Kats term of endearment for her.

"Sure, I can fit you in Tuesday. It's my short day and my appointment with Kol isn't until six. So I have a couple of hours of free time."

She glanced at him briefly and he said, "Perfect, we can get _a lot_ done in two hours." He suggestively glanced, making Bonnie gulp her water and walked out of the room to fan herself. Kat followed behind her.

"Bonbon, what the hell are you trying to keep so distant from Damon? Are you not attracted to him? I mean, he's a good looking man."

"What are looks Kat? He is the man my husband hired to help him cheat."

"No. I thought I explained this to you. Damon is a Dom consultant. He is hired by men and women, who want to learn to take a natural dominant position in their relationships. Kol hired Damon to try and toughen him up."

"So explain why he was having dinner with me and my husband, posing as my husband's mistresses lover? Wow, it even sounds despicable."

"Listen, he didn't put Kol's dick in that intern bitch, he damn sure didn't tell him to cheat. Kol should've got some other guy to play the fake boyfriend, I'm telling you, Damon doesn't do that kind of thing. He didn't know you. All he knew was Kol was Elijah's stupid younger brother. A favor for a friend type thing. Please don't hold him accountable for what happened that night."

"Kat, I... I am not a woman who can give up control. I watched my mom and my dad my whole life. My mom was the stay at home mom, who lost all of her joy at some point. Fulfilling everyone's dreams but her own. Then I watched my dad struggle to keep her happy. It was painful to watch."

"Bon that's marriage, I mean relationships in general. No one, relationship is perfect. If your mom and dad wanted a separation or divorce, they'd have done it by now that there's no kids at home to raise."

"Now they are too afraid to see if they can find anyone else at their age."

"You're just making that up now. You have no idea if it's true. Your parents always look happy and in love. Listen Bonbon, there is so much more to relationships that goes beyond our years, but we can't think that far ahead sometimes. You and I are forward thinkers. We always have been, but let's be real, next week isn't promised, not even tomorrow. We can't die focusing on happiness twenty years from now. Sometimes we have to live for today."

"I'm just not trying to be someone's conquest. I want a connection. An actual connection."

"How can you ever connect to anyone, as long as your leaving the door open to the past? I love you girl, I do. But you have never had a weakness, except for one. And his name is Kol Mikaelson. I don't know what that man has, that keeps you, but you have got to let him go. You don't owe him anything."

And Bonnie knew she had to try and believe what Kat was saying. But she couldn't. "Kat, I got on birth control two years ago."

"So what. You guys agreed to stop trying to conceive two years ago, right?"

"No. We didn't agree, I told him that we could still try, but we had to change the way we did things. Which is why we went to sex only two days a week."

"Only twice a week? Sheesh."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I had my reasons. However, I just gave up. I stopped, and I got on birth control. He has no idea. But...He was making me crazy Kat. Kol... He has a problem. He kept on..." Bonnie's eyes welled up with tears and she started to cry.

"He kept on what? Bonnie talk to me!"

"He just..." Bonnie dropped her head backwards, and ran her hands from the root to the tip of her hair. And held on to her hair as if the weight of the world sat on her scalp. "I cant. Okay. I can't talk about it right now. It's just- it's complicated and you wouldn't understand."

"Oh my God, come here Bonnie. Come here." Kat grabbed her sobbing friend and held her. Bonnie never cried about Kol. She in fact, rarely let out an emotion about her husband since they got married. Bonnie and Kol's marriage problems went deeper than having children, but she wasn't willing to just talk about it. Everything surrounding her and Kol was a mess, and her guilt behind the lie is what made her go back. She felt that like leaving him, would him do something crazy. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Let's just go back in and relax. Maybe I can have a drink or two before the sun comes up..."

"In an hour or so...?"

"Sheesh, already?"

"Yeah." Kat says as the door opens up from behind them. The blue eyed, grinning man stands there with a drink in hand.

"Hey, you guys coming back in? I mean, two men playing cards is okay, but it's much more fun with two beautiful women to look at from time to time." Damon said winking at Bonnie. She rolls her eyes, pushing everything that happened between them to the back of her mind.

"Yeah. We are. Let's go inside Bonbon."

Kat walks in first and Bonnie follows as Damon waits for them both, when Bonnie passes him, he hands her a drink. "I made this for you."

"What is it?"

"What do you mean, what is it?"

"Yea, what is this drink?"

"It's Delicious. Now drink it." He softly demanded, while smirking at her furrowed brows. Reluctantly she grabs the drink, then walks in. Then he walks in the cabin closing the door behind them. The four of them stayed at Damon's cabin until the sun came up.

* * *

 **The rough drafts of the chapters always start out around 6000 words, by the time I have done edits and corrections they grow. Oops! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave your thoughts, or expectations so far :)**


	4. Pushing Boundaries I (The Glass Room)

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 4** Pushing Boundaries Pt I - The Glass Room

 **Chapter Rating M** \- adult situations

* I do not own the characters, please enjoy!

*Thank you for all of your reviews follow, favorites. Your comments made my day!

* * *

Bonnie Bennett never went to bed Thursday night. She stayed at the cabin with Kat, Elijah, and Damon the rest of the night having some drinks and playing cards. She also ignored Damon. But she wasn't sure if it was because of his request or if it was because she just knew he was trouble. Come 5 am Kat took her back home to get clothes and they both went to work un-showered, hungover, and tired. Kol wasn't home, but her guess was he realized she didn't sleep at home.

Kat and Bonnie sat in the office of Bonnie's hungover and overly focused on both work and hunger pains.

"Babe, I'm gonna have one of the interns grab some donuts and Starbucks."

"Donuts? Gross. It's too early for donuts Kat. I need some protein. Maybe a breakfast burrito or a bagel sandwich."

"Bitch you're being very picky. Okay, I'm not about to have a brand new intern running around town acting lost for two hours. I'm hungry now."

"Fine, Kat. Whatever. No coffee for me. Grande green tea frap, and one of the breakfast bagels warmed up. Please your highness."

Kat walked out to the office and quickly gave a written list to an intern and told her assistant to go with the intern. She walked back in Bonnie's office and closed and locked the door, sat on the couch then plopped her body all the way back throwing her sunglasses in her eyes before speaking.

"So how was last night with Damon? Or should I say this morning..."

"It was fine, nothing happened?" She said lying to Kat.

"Bon, don't think I didn't notice you both disappear for like fifteen minutes."

"How would you know; you were locked in a room being fucked into submission."

"I peeked out to check for you, make sure you didn't take my car and leave. But when we finally got back out to you two, I tried reading your faces to see if you fucked him, but I got nothing."

"That's because I didn't do anything with him. Last night was chill, thanks for getting me out. No expectations came of it." She said lying again. But Bonnie honestly thought if she pretended to forget, then it didn't really happen because people say and do things they don't mean when they are drunk. She was going to chop it up to being drunk. Even if she hadn't had any drinks at that moment. She would blame it on him being drunk.

"No? Why? Don't you think he's a great guy?"

"I don't know him enough to know if he's great, but Kat I am in counseling with Kol. Not that it means Kol and I are going to succeed. I don't know. But even if I were to focus on something else, it couldn't be till after me and Kol gave up."

"You gave up. It's him forcing this on you."

"What's happening here? Why can't we just, have hangovers in peace. Without shit talking! Oh speaking of shit talking. Do you and your boyfriend just have sex anywhere?"

"Hey we have an active and healthy sex life. I know you forgot what it's like but I'm only getting hornier as I get older. This man, gives me life Bonbon. He has this way of talking to me, like I'm a naughty little girl and he's scolding me."

"So I've noticed. You love that too. You like doing bad things, and being punished. You like being scolded like a catholic school girl from the fifties." Bonnie didn't hide her unfamiliarity of Dom/sub behavior at all, in fact she almost sounded disgusted by it at times. But Kat could tell she was just curious.

"We do have sex where ever we want. It doesn't mean we want to have sex at an elementary school or a church. We have morals, and dignity. I've never had such an active sex life. Even when I dated more than one person. Elijah fulfills me, he makes me feel things I've never felt." She caught herself being judged for being soft so she cocked back with the sarcasm. "But as I said, we aren't going to have sex somewhere that completely demoralizes our characters."

"I know that idiot. I just realized you guys have this _sexy eyes talk_ right before you're about to bone, and it gets uncomfortable for those around you."

"Oh Bonbizzle. Listen let me tell you something," she began to whisper, "last night when Elijah and I had sex, he stuck his finger in my ass."

Bonnie's face dropped and rose with confusion, and humor. She put her lips together to contain herself, but she laughed through pursed lips and she couldn't help it.

"Are you laughing?"

"I am. That's funny. How did that work out for you?" Her cynical tone didn't get past Kat.

"I'm not sure, I'll let you know when my ass feels normal again."

"Oh my gosh, I'm not sure if I should even ask, but... how many fingers?"

"Two...and a half." Bonnie covered her mouth and held her laughter in her palm. She laughed so hard she almost cried. The thought of Kat telling her that and laying back on the couch with her legs crossed in order to protect her ass from any further intrusion she felt for her friend.

"Girl, I feel for you. Well, luckily... I wasn't feeling for you last night." She laughed at her friend's expense.

"Okay. Laugh it up now. Wait until you give into Damon. I've heard stories about him. Not many, but enough to know me being with the king of kink, is nothing compared to being with the king of torture."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, Damon, from what I hear gives utter pleasure to his subs... But not until after he's tortured them." Bonnie got really quiet and looked at Kat, like she was lying. "He loves torturing his subs."

Bonnie gulped hard.

She was serious when she spoke, "And this is the man, you want me to submit to? A man that will not only try to dominate me, but torture me? What kind of a friend are you?"

Kat laughed rebelliously. "A good one, because I care about you. I'm doing you a favor. You can Dominate Enzo, or submit to Damon. Take your pick. But if I know you, the way I think I do-"

 _RING_

Kat was cut off by Bonnie's office phone ringing. "Well are you going to answer it?"

"No one calls on Fridays. Not for me anyways. All of my business cards as well as the business hours' state that we are closed for business Friday's. So it can go to voicemail."

"No, answer it."

"No!" Bonnie got an attitude. "Why so concerned?"

"I am not." She pronounced every syllable with big girl panties on.

"Okay then." She scoffed.

"Okay then." Kat snapped back.

The voicemail picked it up and it was him.

"Ms. Bennett? I just learned your maiden name thanks to your business voicemail. Hmm. I like it a lot better than Mikaelson. Uhh. Anyway, this is Damon Salvatore. I was freed up today with some time to go over some design ideas for my renovation. Around four pm. I'm hoping your available. Please call me back on the number that shows up on your caller ID. _I'll be waiting."_ He sort of sang that last part with his own sarcastic charm.

Kat laughed. "You better call him. Publication is over at 12 and I'm good after two to handle the staff until six. So, you have no excuses."

"You set that up, and you think I'm stupid."

"Now who's laughing?"

"I'm not going to meet him today. I've been out all night thanks to you. No shower, no proper sleep."

"Please, he won't care." She squeezed trying to adjust herself for the sake of comforting her ass.

"I swear one of these days, little Kitty Kat, I'm going to give you what you deserve."

"An invite to the wedding will be enough."

Just then their sustenance arrives, with a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hello, Mrs. Mikaelson, we have the things Ms. Pierce, sent us for."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Give me that stuff newbie, and go make copies of the employee's weekly memos for next week. There should be a two-page memo on my desk. Titled **_'Employee weekly Memo'_** _okay_? She pronounced every syllable and spoke to the girl as if English was her second language. "Make thirty copies of the employee memos. That will be a total of 60 pages, got it?"

"Uh, yes. Ma'am Ms. Pierce."

"Do not, call me ma'am."

"I'm sorry Ms. Pierce."

"What's your name again, sweetie?" She asked the young college girl, as Bonnie rolled her eyes at her impossible behavior.

"Skylar."

"Skylar, I'm going to call you Sky okay?"

"Okay." The girl smiled and stayed there like a frightened deer in the headlights.

"Okay, bye Sky!" Kat said waiving.

"Thanks Skylar. We appreciate it." Bonnie smiled, giving the girl a small nod, as Katherine began opening the packages and drinking the coffee, then closing the door.

"I love getting interns from the school. Free labor!"

"And, let's not forget, we were college interns before. We are helping them, and teaching them entrepreneurial-ship and business skills. Let's not forget why we get interns from our alma mater."

"And free labor Bonbon. Let's be real. Free labor, and coffee-getters!"

"You're such a bitch, when you have a hangover."

"I know... mmm, this chocolate donut," her greedy moans, make Bonnie stare at her in delight and amusement. "I think all of the sex in the world is no substitute for chocolate." Kat says. "Chocolate never lets you down, and always gives you the feels." She said devouring her donut.

"Yea, I agree, except sex doesn't give you love handles."

"Speaking of love handles-"

"Nope you get outta my office. Thanks to you I gotta make a phone call to a certain blue eyed devil."

Bonnie slowly walks Kat out of her office as she talks and shuts the door in her face. She rolled her eyes, put her sunglasses back on, trails slowly back to her desk, sits and then plops her head on top of her arms, on top of her desk trying to figure out what to say to the man, but she knew today wouldn't be the day she met up with him. Not after not getting proper rest and a shower.

* * *

 **..Next week - Tuesday..**

Guns -n- Roses blasted through the speakers as the reckless man followed the lyrics. Kol found comfort in his red Corvette and drove the back ways to visit his brother Klaus. He sped through the mountain back roads and had no regard for the rules of the road. He drove fast, like a man with no worries. The trees were in a mess of a blur through his windows, while his speedometer hit 96 mph, and he wasn't slowing down.

 ** _Welcome to the jungle it gets worse here every day  
You learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see you'll take it eventually  
You can have everything you want but you better not take it from me_**

 ** _In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_**

 ** _Watch it bring you to your sha na na na na knees knees  
I'm gonna watch you bleed_**

Curve after curve, he hit them like a pro, and he followed through with smooth gear transitions. The man was lucky he made it through the mountainside. He pulled into a large driveway, and was greeted by man with strawberry blond hair and a wickedly, cunning grin. Kol stepped out of the car and didn't even bother shutting the door, as he walked to his older brother's arms and hugged him. "I fucking miss you in the city man, out here in the valley and taking the long drive every day to the city for work. Why not just get a condo, in the city so I can spend time at your place?"

"Little brother. You know, you can't hang out with me every day. What did you do, quit your job again?"

"I did, about three weeks ago after everything went down with the intern, but I'll find another one soon."

"What are you doing? You have a bloody wife. You need to be home every night."

"Says who? I don't get enough sex to be home every night. I may as well enjoy my time the way I want to."

"No sex? See why I never got married. I'd rather keep Haley at an arms distance. That way she gives me what I need and she never feels the need to slow down, because she's always afraid, I might stray. Wives, don't fear that the way girlfriends do. Girlfriends are trying to get you to marry them, while wives already have you."

"Mate, it's far more complicated with Bonnie. Our sex life is... Trivial. It's not entirely her fault."

"Sex is the most natural thing between a man and woman. It should never be trivial."

"Well, she wants to leave me, so I have to be good a while. Act the way she needs me too." He says as they walk through Klaus was house and to a room in the lower level. Klaus sits in the big leather chair and grabs a box of cigars, handing his brother one.

"Well, if what you want is for a marriage to work, you have to work at it little brother. You can't expect her to do it all. You may as well divorce her."

Kol's eyes went from cheerful to angry. "Not happening. Bonnie is my wife. I love her. I will always love her. But she knows I have a problem. She knows my sickness. Yet, still she keeps it away from me. She keeps herself away from me. I've tried everything. But, she is who she is. Stubbornly set in her ways."

"You deserve happiness Kol, but you should know that happiness doesn't just exist for those who don't earn it, and if you haven't rightfully earned, then well it comes at a price little brother."

"Meaning? Come on Klaus, don't speak to me in riddles, like Elijah does." Frustrated Kol, puffed on his freshly lit Cuban, and put one of his hands in his pocket as he tried to calm his nerves.

"I mean, you can either really work hard at making her happy, because once you do that, once you make your wife happy, by natures rule, she will fulfill you, her husband's every desire. Hints the phrase, _happy wife, happy life_..."

"Okay, but..."

"But if you don't want to work hard for happiness, do it the false way. Buy it, borrow it, take it. Mistresses, girlfriends, hookers... It's all out there. You can be the man who works for happiness, or the man that borrows it. The man who works for it, deserves it more."

"Right." Kol stood a while and gave thought to what Klaus said. Sometimes he thought there was no pleasing the woman he married. She was so impossible to please, he took the shortcuts. But he spoiled himself with her and then tried his hardest to impregnate her. The second Bonnie realized how hard it was to take care of Kol and his needs, she told him, having children was almost inconceivable and that her body needed a break, but he couldn't give her a break, he needed her every day night and day. He was driving Bonnie crazy with his sexual demands of her body. Morning noon and night, his hunger for her was strong, but every time they touched he made it about him, and over time, she realized he was a selfish lover, and husband.

"Why is it always easier to talk to you, than it is Elijah?"

"Elijah, the black sheep? Kol, Elijah marches to the beat of the bastard child's drum. It's lonely, and without apologies, and he prefers it that way." Klaus liked to poke at the fact that Elijah had a different father from the rest of them.

"Bloody bastard you are Nikklaus."

"Plans today?"

"Marriage counseling later with Bonnie."

"Wow, things are that bad? Well mate, I mean I've always liked Bonnie. But you ever think maybe you're not meant for each other?"

"Not at all. She was made for me. She is my wife. I won't let her leave me."

"Well, if she wants to go there's not much you can do. You can't force her to stay."

"I love my wife okay. That is all that should matter." Klaus looked at his impossibly spoiled little brother and refused to argue with Kol. Kol was set in his ways and he always wanted what he wanted. When it came to Bonnie, he kept her away from everyone. Which made it appear as though she as controlling their relationship, but really, he hated sharing her attention. He became so selfish he made her despise him.

"I tell you what baby brother. I will talk to Logan from the old firm you worked at. He and I get together every so often for the races. We'll both be betting this weekend, and I think I can get him to hire you back. Even though you quit so selfishly."

"What? You joking right? Bonnie would love it if I got that job back. I made good money there, and I was better at... Handling my life when I worked there." He said disappointed in himself.

"All I can tell you is, if I do this for you, don't fuck it up baby brother! And do t tell stone I got you the job, or you'll never hear the end of it. They want you to be a man and help yourself, Kol. But I say... What is family for? So don't tell your wife or Elijah, I did this for you. They won't look at you the same."

"Of course not, Nik. Thank you. You always seem to have my back, you never let me fall."

"What is family's for?" Nik said, with his cigar between his teeth and his hand behind his baby brothers head.

 **...BD...**

Bonnie drove until she pulled into a long drive way. This house was close to Kol's older brother, Klaus on the other side of the mountain, outside of the city. It was a large house with a lot of glass windows and it sat secluded away from any other house for a while. She wasn't sure if this was his home, but she suddenly felt a shiver as she approached a gate at the beginning of a long drive way. She pressed the button on the prompt, and when it rang the familiar, voice at the other end greeted... "Ms. Bennett..."

"Yes. This is she. Can I please come through the gate?" Before she could finish her sentence the gate was opening. She was early trying to manage her time. It was fifteen minutes until 4 and she felt embarrassed, thinking her punctuality may be perceived as interest beyond business. In actuality in business it was better to be early than on time. Bonnie's reflective thoughts were overpowering her professional intent.

She drove the long drive way feeling her nerves getting worked up. Why was his house so secluded and private? The entire driveway lined with rose bushes. Not just any color roses, all red roses. When she got to the end, a garage door was opening for her, and out walked a man, in black slim fit slacks and a black button up shirt that was undone by about three or four buttons at the top. He wore those same cap toe Italian, leather shoes from the night she met him. His hair was lined up and neatly trimmed. He was in his element. He must've just come home from work. He wasn't wearing a tie, but she could tell he must've recently taken it off.

 _Damn he's sexy._

He looked directly at her and she looked down biting her lip. Nervously she sat there. He stood and waited for her to look up, when she didn't, he walked to her door and opened it for her, causing her to jump. "Ah."

He laughed. "I'm sorry for scaring you. It's just, I thought maybe… you needed help?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Uh, no. I'm okay." She reached over to grab her sunglasses and purse and he interrupted her.

"Hey, I opened the garage so that you could pull your car in."

"No thanks, I'm fine out here."

"I'm looking at your car, it's spotless. I can tell you park it in your garage at home. See those rain clouds up there? I'm just trying to be hospitable."

Bonnie looked up and realized he wasn't lying so she, agreed. Once inside of his garage, she saw tools and a work bench, and it was a little messier than what she would have imagined. Then she looked to her right and saw a 1967 Chevy Camaro, that it looked like he was working on. It was Sky blue, and really classic, and clean. She saw the original hubcaps on it, and smiled. It reminded her of her dads older classic Camaro he used to drive around when she was younger and take to car shows. Now it collected dust in her parent's garage. He trailed her car in the garage and once again opened her door. She jumped again.

"Okay, you've gotta stop sneaking up on me like that." She held her chest as he made her heart speed up.

Then she stepped her leg out of the car, as his hand held out to her.

oOo Damon's POV oOo

How many different ways can you see one woman, and never be got damned disappointed? She's so sexy, I can't help but stare. She had on an all-black. Her heels were doing what they could to elevate her. I mean, they had to be about five inches and the second I lifted her out of the car, I stood above her enough to see the part in her hair. Which I found sexy that she wears a bob. Yes, I know what Bob is, it suits her. It's sophisticated and... It's brings out her face. But then the black pencil skirt with the center split, she was wearing and the black button up, short sleeve, reminded me of myself. "Great minds think alike." I told her and she noticed our matching attire, I know she did. Then I heard her take a whiff of my cologne. I could hear it, though slight and unusually quiet. She smelled me, and well, I know I didn't disappoint, because she exhaled after she smelled me and that was her que, that this man takes care of himself. She wore Chanel number five, and I already have a sense of what type of woman she is. She prefers things that are classic. I could do without her dark colored lipstick, it's really dark, but, would I love to see it smeared on my skin? Sure. Anywhere on my body, her lips touch, is fine with me. I'm standing so close to her, could feel her body heat. God, she turns me on.

"All black everything." Bonnie said as he took note of their marching attire, and she looked at her car, and dually noted the notion that all black everything was her ' _thing_.' Black interior, exterior, and tints. her rims were even black.

"You are mighty short Ms. Bennett. With a larger than life attitude."

"Damn right. So are we going to just stand here pinned against Josie?"

"Josie?"

"Yes, my car. Her name is Josie."

"I would ask why, but I'm hoping to always have something to talk about whenever I see you. So we'll save that conversation for next time." He said smirking and directing his hand as to lead her into his home.

"Next time?"

"Yes. Of course, you are my design consultant. This is our "first meeting" of however many more we may have until the design has come together."

"Listen, Mr. Salvatore, I agreed to help you come up with ideas, and themes, but I am in no way a professional. Just a passionate woman about my surroundings."

" _You are_ _exactly what I need._ " He stared suggestively, and she froze trying to keep from reading between the lines. She changed the subject. He opened the door and walked them in.

"So this is your home?"

"It depends..."

"On what?"

"Are you going to stalk me?" He asked jokingly as she rolled her eyes.

"Never. I'm merely observing your tastes so I can get an idea of what you like." She said as she looked around.

"So what do I like?"

"You are particular. You prefer everything to be black and white in theory."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, simple questions with simple answers."

"That isn't entirely true. But finish, I'm enjoying this."

"I look at your wooden floors and your lead colored walls, with a hint of only black and red in the room, I can tell you want to keep things controlled, but I see your books and paperwork on your couch. This means that you don't always make it to your office. Something about you, wants to give in a little to the mess." She pauses and he just listens.

"Your house is cold, the air conditioning is always on, you are rarely here, you have no reason to be, its lonely and empty and it drives you crazy that no one is here to come home to. Yet, you drive yourself to loneliness, due to your need for control."

"Is that so?"

"But I get this from the lay out of your home. I could be wrong. Nothing about your home is inviting. Its sexy, its dark, its mysterious, but nothing says, _'Hey stick around a while.'_ It all says, I am not home very often. If I am being honest, I don't think you invite women here."

"You are absolutely right. I don't invite women here. IN fact, you Ms. Bennett, are an exception."

"Well, that is refreshing. That lets me know that, maybe you are looking for a reason to be here, and that is why you have this add on. You want it to serve a purpose for your life."

"This is really interesting." He says.

"Your design tastes, you like to be mysterious. You want to bring a person into your orbit, and control the situation. Hints the red and black. You have a large surround, is that for television or music?"

"Music?"

"What kind of music?"

"Classical, sometimes classic rock."

"Classical, your dark and passionate. Classic Rock, your very sexually, uninhibited."

"These things you speak of, are really striking a nerve… but not inside of me. Inside of you Ms. Bennett."

"Why do you say that?"

"That fact that you have studied me in the first five minutes of being in my home, lets me know, I have a little control inside of your head. You enjoy it. You enjoy my tie to your brain."

"Untrue. In every sense of the idea."

He rolls his eyes. "Okay. Whatever." He laughs. "So, what if I wanted to be romantic, what would be a style of romance, that suits me?"

"Steering clear of the colors that you have so much control over. The red and black, while sexy are not romantic. Romantic is blissful, free, open, dreamy, and poetic."

"How can there be romanticism brought into my home?" He asks.

"I'm not a designer, Mr. Salvatore. Just a woman with a mind for seeing how my world should be depicted and decorated. I can't tell you what you will like."

"I'm willing to bet I like the things you like. Give me a try. How can I romanticize this place?"

"Make it inviting for a woman. Give her something to look forward to. Add some wall art, room décor, sentiments that make a woman feel romanced. Not just anything, okay, things that mean a lot to you, so when she asks about it, you can honestly explain it. I can't tell you enough how men try too hard and have no idea what they are doing. Don't be that guy. Buy things you truly appreciate and find to be beautiful."

"Noted."

"A couple of other ideas. A vase of exotic flowers. A throw blanket on the couch. It will make her feel as though you can cuddle and watch movies together on a rainy day. Take those solid red curtains down and add some sheer ones. Put some lamps in here. You don't have to just use this bright white light. Add some beautifully shaded lamps that offer a color tint to the room. Oh, and get a rug to go in front of that fire place. Every woman wants to make love in front of a fireplace. Especially one so regal as yours. Do you even burn wood in there?"

"I haven't had a reason to."

"That is your problem, you need a woman, that makes you want to do these things. You need to stay away from the ones who fall at your feet. Because they won't show you who they are. They will just go for the ride you take them on pretending to be who you want them to be. That's not the kind of woman you need."

He walked to the back of me.

"What kind of woman, do I need?"

oOo Bonnie's POV oOo

He asked that questioned standing absurdly close to the back of me while he spoke right into my ear. His voice vibrated against my skin giving me shivers, and for the first time in my life, a man's voice made my pussy tickle. He literally made me feel a sensation in my pussy. Like his voice commanded my senses. I'm in this house and my defenses are up, because he is the enemy and, the second I let me guard down, he's going to claim a victory. _Fuck that!_ On the better note, I love his house. His walls are a lead color. Very smokey looking, and it's a contrast to all of the windows, and light. He has a dark side, it's really quite sexy. He doesn't have the typical leather couches I would think a man like him would have. I mean he doesn't look like he sits on his couch and watches television at all. Yet, he has this large black sectional posted I. Front of a 70" wall mounted flat screen. There are books and paperwork on the table in the middle of the sectional. His curtains are red, his floor is wooden, his throw pillows are red and dark grey. Why is he still standing so close behind me? He's moving my hair behind my ear, and I should be slapping his hand away, but... His lips just found my neck. "Hhhmmph. What are you doing?" I tried stepping away from him but my feet wouldn't move and his mouth wouldn't speak. He just kept, doing something... With his tongue on my neck. It felt like he was tracing circles. Until I felt a small pull and he drew blood to the surface. I know he did. My pussy throbs, and I'm supposed to be stopping him, but my got damn body is working against me. My eyes close, and when I open them I'm dizzy, and he just did something he shouldn't have. "You're going to have to stop doing this?"

"I simply kissed you. On the neck. Your body told me to." He said convincingly.

"No it didn't Damnit." She pretends to be totally angry, but only because She's supposed to be, because it's wrong, right? "You can't just... do these things." She says, still facing away from him and walks forward away from him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I know you're married, okay. I just can't seem to pull myself away from you." He said.

She turned to him and said, "Its wrong."

"I'm sorry. It's unprofessional. Uhh, please say you'll still work with me. That isn't why I invited you here. I really would love your help."

"Okay. I'll stay but you can't just-"

"I know." His eyes pleaded with her to stay.

She looked off into the distance of his home trying to figure where his add on was. "So is this going to be another back house or a bedroom?"

"You could say that. Come on follow me." He leads her with a confident walk and he makes sure to not walk too far ahead of her, because her short legs work over time to keep up with his. He walks down a long hallway. An opened hallway with large windows over seeing his beautiful landscaping. His entire back yard on either side. When they make it to the other side of his house, it was an add on made, that was separate from his house and only connected by this long, windowed hallway. It had double, heavy wooden doors and an old fashioned key lock. He pulled out what looked like a skeleton key and opened the beginning of Bonnie's end. She lost her breath and tried not to make it obvious.

She opened the door to what looked like a large open space. With a few rooms. The main room was dark with black walls and two fancy pieces of old fashioned furniture. A cabriole and a chaise lounge with a chesterfield design to it. They were brick red in color. The floor was wooden. Dark oak wood. The walls hadn't had anything on them. There was a large mirrored wall to her left and to the right, was a large bed. With a rod iron style headboard. There were several wooden chests in the room and four red doors. Which each lead to separate rooms.

She gasped. And he just watched intently as her eyes took in everything. He never took his eyes off of her. Watching her shock, was making him want to show her all of the things he knew, he wanted to be the man who made her give in to her deepest desires. "Come on, let me show you one of the other rooms."

He walked ahead of her this time and he opened door number one. He watched her reaction when her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide with pleasure. "Oh my... What is this? This is beautiful?"

"Uhh, well I had this room built to get the best view of the constellations."

"It's literally an all glass room."

"Yeah. Kind of like a green house. I like the idea of feeling freedom of the outdoors, but inside, especially during rainstorms."

"That's incredibly romantic. The notion is. But what is the room for?"

"Whatever I want it to be for." He said penetrating her with his hypnotic eyes.

"Umm, okay. So what about this room do you need my help with?"

"If you were in this room, and you were say...I don't know sleeping or just staring out the window, or maybe making love to someone, what would you want to see out of the window?"

"Well you've got the lake out there. So, maybe removing the fence there. With all of the shrubs. I mean the shrubs have a romantic feel about them, that I love, but if you just open up the view of the lake, by removing a large section of your fence, I could see myself, just watching the moon hit the water, or even the sun at the right time of day."

"You could see _yourself_ , with that view _in this room_?" They shared a moment he looked at her while she stood looking out of the window.

"I mean, not me, per say. But you know. Sugar."

"Sugar?" He asked confused.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah, her. Her name is Andie."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I heard you call her-"

"Sugar... It's her pet name. And don't be sorry. She's not my girlfriend, sort of."

She felt some relief, but not really. It would make her life so much easier if he said that Andie was his fiancé, so she could believe he's off limits and he's in no way hitting on her.

Her curiosity began peeking and she couldn't just ignore reasoning anymore. "Why? Why do you do it?"

"Do what, exactly?"

"Have a woman that can be your girlfriend, but instead you call her a pet?"

"You mean why do I prefer relationships where I'm dominant to my submissive?"

"Is it submissive or Slave? You see that is such a nasty word. Such a vile depiction of a horrible past, of people like me."

"People like you?"

"Yes. I'm both black and Jewish and the word slave, doesn't sit well with me even if it's a in a sexual sense."

"It's not necessarily a sexual thing?" He says looking at her closely.

"Then what is it? I mean, the idea of mistreating another person doesn't sound tempting to me." She crosses her arms waiting for a response.

"I understand your confusion, as well as your misguided, concern." She rolls her eyes at his words and grins annoyingly at him, but let's him finish talking. "It's a form of complete balance in a relationship. Whether it be sexual or something more long term. Two people become responsible for their partners utter pleasure and happiness. Now I know it may be hard for you to understand, Ms. Bennett that some people are more submissive than others, but it's true. Every relation is filled with a dominant and a submissive. They just don't realize it. It won't work with two people who are so much alike. Whether a man or a woman, there are people who prefer the feeling of giving, and pleasing, and submitting, being controlled and taken care of. Then there is another group of people who prefer dominance. Control. People, who have the need to make another person's pleasure their responsibility. Both people want to give and receive pleasure in these relationships. Both people are givers and because of this, both will receive, quite handsomely."

"So why call someone your slave. By definition, slaves receive no pleasure and there is no balance."

"I agree. So I prefer the word submissive. I don't use the word slave. And if I have in the past, then I'll make it appoint from here on not to."

"And that makes it better?" She asked shaking her head.

"I don't know. Why are you so got damn challenging? It's easy. It's not hard, and it's all of what a woman like you needs."

"You could never tell a woman like me, what she needs. You can never tell someone, who knows what they need, what they need." She walks to him. She is so strong willed she intimidates him. Something that has never happened to him. Until he met her.

"What do you need? Tell me..."

"I guess we'll save that conversation for a different time... Right? You said you hate running out of things to talk about. So that conversation is reserved for the next time." She turns her cheek to him and continues examining the glass room. He swallows hard, and his dick grew the second she made him question himself.

"You're, something else." He says and he turns to calm himself down and adjust his self without being obvious. "You want to know something funny?"

"What?"

"Psychologically, the submissives are said to be stronger than the dominant. Do you believe that?"

"How would I know? I give little thought to the subject."

"Hmm, I'm not sure I believe that statement. No woman, has ever been stronger than or as strong as me that I've come across."

"You've not come across the right women, that's quite obvious."

"I guess not. Maybe some woman will change that." Bonnie crossed her arms and walked away from him. She was beginning to feel him try to penetrate her mind, with his perpendicular ideas. She took a breath changing the subject making him chuckle to himself.

"Oh. Well, you know. Whoever you decide to bring here. Maybe Sugar, she seems like a girl who would like something romantic like this. Or whatever other girls you have lying around, Spice, or Everything Nice," He looks at her questionably, then laughs. "I never pegged you for a laughing man."

"I don't remember the last time I laughed. But that was funny. Even though you took a dig at me, it was pretty funny."

"You see Mr. Salvatore, don't let my reputation precede me. I am more than I appear."

"Well, I hope you take your own advice, while dealing with me. There is more to me, than what you think you know."

"Okay, well from this point on, we can start with a clean slate. Okay? I'm not a controlling bitch, and you're not an egotistical womanizer." She bit her lip and he stopped smiling while blue eyes zoned in on her mouth. She caught him and he gave her a suggestive glance.

"Deal. So if it were you, would you like something like this?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love something romantic like this. My, husband is more of a..." She caught herself. "Never mind. But yeah, this is gorgeous. Some lucky woman will really appreciate you for this one day." She smiled humbly and then walked to look out of the windows. "Oh yeah, and maybe right over here to the left, you've got this view of these beautiful trees, but to the right, it dulls down, a garden right here. But not just any garden. Exotic and beautiful flowers and lots of green plants."

He was fascinated by her, and her mind. "So what color flowers would you think?" They changed the subject, like it was so easy to talk to each other.

"Honestly, you've got this hue of colors at your disposal. Your property landscape is a large canvas and once the sun sets, you'll have the pinks, purples, electric oranges and yellows, in your sky. Except on days it rains you'll miss that aspect of it. But... Honestly the greener the better. More plants. And just sprinkle in the flowers here and there. Maybe white orchids, really any color orchids. They have these hybrid test tube orchids which are multi colored and they are fucking... Breathtaking!" She says with a small smile looking out of his window as if she was stuck in a fantasy.

He really tries to ignore her use of the F word but he can't. He's mesmerized by her mind and everything she says, just being herself, reminds him of what he's been missing in his life.

"So anything else, you thinking for this room?"

"No. I mean if you just want this room for stargazing and love making, the less you have in here the better. You want the attention to be on _you and her._ In fact, her eyes, should be the prop this room needs for you to be in complete bliss. Seeing what she sees, is the sexiest thing about this room. Make sure you go for white sheets and place the bed in the middle of this circular shaped room. No railing on the bed. Okay you don't want any angles of the natural view obstructed."

"God your mind is beautiful." He said underneath his breath.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. I just think the way you think is, obscurely fascinating. But... I guess the idea of this room is complete. I will be able to get a landscaper, this week I hope. I have a bed in mind that I had been looking at, so I'll have it delivered and maybe the sheets, I can give you a card for one of my business accounts and I can trust you to order something a woman would love."

"Uh, I'm not your assistant. Or beckon call girl."

"Sheesh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it as an order, just as an I trust you with my money, type thing. I trust your taste, and judgement. If you have time that is."

"I guess I can help you out." She smiled.

"Well, I guess I'm pretty appreciative." He smiled back at her.

"Some unsuspecting lucky woman will love this. It'll be fucking amazing."

Why do you use that word?"

"What word?"

"That horrible word, you know which word. I've caught you saying it countless times."

"I like _that word._ What does it matter to you?"

"I just think there are plenty of other words you can use in the English dictionary. Besides, I like to leave bedroom language for the bedroom."

"Well, that makes one of us." She smiles and walks out leaving him with his thoughts. "So what room is next?"

"One room at a time." He said. "It's too much for my brain to remember everything you have to say for multiple rooms. Design is not my strong suit. As you can see my house is pretty plain. So how about we do this again next Tuesday?"

"Wait, you understand I can't just borrow work time like this don't you? I mean I can't afford to just leave, and the drive isn't exactly convenient."

"That's fine, I'll send a car for you and you can come after work?" He says as if it's no big deal.

"Right, and just tell my husband what?"

"The truth, you are helping someone design a renovation."

"He won't go for that." She said with an attitude. "The car is a great sentiment. I appreciate it, but it feels wrong. It feels like I'm being deceptive."

"So is there only room for one deceiver in your marriage?" Her eyes narrowed at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"You did though."

"Okay, I meant it but I shouldn't have said it, because it was insensitive. Besides you deserve better than to be reminded of that situation."

"I could have sworn you said tempting married women are against your personal rules."

"It is against everything I stand for. But, it would mean a lot to me, if you could finish this with me." He walks up to her and she backs away. He keeps taking steps forward, forcing her into a wall.

"Mr. Salvatore, we are walking a really thin line here." She questions herself, and her not wanting him to stop.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I have this pull towards you and I have a hard time pulling myself away from you, but I can keep this professional." Yet, he still in her personal space. "What do you say... In a week you come back for the another room?"

His lips went back to the same spot on her neck, as she stood pressed against the dark room wall, and he was rolling up his sleeve. She breaths into him as his lips are on her neck with her eyes closed. She grabbed his wrist as she felt his hand creeping to her skirt bottom, his fingers gripped her thighs. She moaned under her breath trying to hold it in. She moved his hand and he went up north to her shirt buttons. He found his way inside but not without breaking two of her buttons. Strong hands and fingers found their way under her bra and to her nipples. He recognized those to be weak spots for her. He held one of her hands in his own and her free hands tried gripping his forearm to pull it off. But he was so strong, all she could feel were his hard muscles while he was playing with her nipples. "Damon, stop!" She pushed him off and walked away from him going to exit the large room. He followed her closely.

"You love your nipples being played with. You probably love it as much as you love your pussy being touched." He yells out as she's down the hallway. She clears her throat and tries to ignore him. "Does he know that? Huh? Does _he_ know what you like?"

"Um, I don't think I should finish consulting with you. This was a mistake."

"Why the rush to suddenly leave?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"I have counseling with Kol in an hour. My husband."

"Why, huh? Why are you going back to him? We both saw what he did! You want him?"

"He's my husband Damon. We are married."

He yanked her to him by her arm. Turning her and pulling her neck to his lips. He bit her softly. "Fuck. Stop." She breathes heavily.

"Stop using that word."

"No. You can't just-"

"I can!" He said angrily "I can tell you to stop saying it, and I know you'll listen to me."

"Damon... I have to go."

She grabs her purse, forgetting her sunglasses and cell phone, and walks back out to his garage to her car. She tries to get into her car, but not before he's back on her pinning her against it. He leaned into her face and lined his lips with hers. He didn't kiss her, he just stood there, breathing, pressed against her. Feeling her upper body rise and fall with her breaths. He loved the feeling of intimidating her. Trying to get her to look him in the eye as he pressed his body firmly into hers. He spoke against her, "I won't let you leave, unless you promise me, you'll be back."

"No."

His fingers grab the bottom of her skirt, and little by little he inches it up with his fingers. Allowing his finger tips to gently brush her thighs as he pulls. Her hands grab his wrists and to no avail, he's still moving his hands higher and higher. "I'm really strong. If I wanted to keep you here. I could. But I respect you. However, I'm learning that I don't have to respect your marriage."

"You do have to respect my marriage. You can't possibly respect me, and not my marriage."

After pulling her skirt up to the cup of her beautiful posterior, he then crawls his fingers onto her skin and grabs the highest part of her thigh, just where her plum derrière begins. Gripping it between his fingers, squeezing her skin so hard, it hurt. And she loved it. She lost her breath against his chest as he squeezed her strong thighs. Then he dug his nails into her skin, gripping her tighter, forcing her to bite down hard on her own lips, and moan. His lips continued to get near hers while they shared each other oxygen. He yearned to place his lips on hers. She was tempting, she was tasty, she was making him feel things he's never felt. But he can't make a mistake and kiss her again. So he tortures her and himself leaving his lips very near hers. His hands dig into her muscle tighter. Making her feel powerless. "Do his hands make you quiver with both fear and desire?" He asked gripping her tight.

She shook her head no.

"Then, promise me... You'll be back." He clenched tighter onto her upper thighs with his hands. He's been dying to feel her thighs in the palms of his hands.

She hesitated and spoke, "I'll be back."

"I don't believe you."

"I promise."

Just like that, he released his hold, on her, both mentally and physically. Then smiled and kissed her forehead. Leaving her stuck inside of her own head, and glued to his eyes. He backed away and opened her car door. When she got in, he closed it, and opened the garage door. He bit his lip as she started her car and she backed out of his garage with her eyes on him. When he smiled at her she exhaled and turned her car around to leave. She didn't bother looking out of her rear view, because she needed to put as much mental, physical, and visual space between her and Damon Salvatore.

He was working his way into her mind. He was beginning the first stages of what it meant to build some control over her. He was inside of her head, right where he wanted to be.

 **...BK...**

"Dr. Archibald, I'm sorry my wife usually arrives before I do. I'm not sure what's taking her so long. She's not answering her cell phone."

"Well, we can wait another few minutes and then I have to consider it a cancellation."

Just then she comes into the door and his face lit up until he realizes she was looked a little pulled apart. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was helping a client with a - a - design project."

"Darling, you don't work in design."

"I know, but I was requested. Someone recommended me, after seeing our home. I guess Kat showed someone some pictures." She lied. She'd never lied to Kol about anything other than the birth control. She was trying her best to conceal the guilt in her eyes. She asks though and sits on a chair, next to the couch her husband sat on. He looked at the broken buttons on her shirt.

He chose not to mention it. He just closed his mouth and let his jaw tick. "Well, let's not waste anymore of the Doc's time."

"Mrs. Mikaelson-"

"Bonnie, please." She says causing Kol to roll his eyes. His jaws clench tighter.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. How have things been at home with your husband?"

"Things have been better actually. We seem to get along and we finally shared some laughter the other day."

"Yeah, would you agree Kol?"

"Yeah. It's been lovely. Actually."

"So do you both think you have fulfilled the purpose of the exercise?"

"I'm not sure," Bonnie tried speaking but Kol interrupted her.

"I think we have. I've gotten an idea of what it's like to wait on her, and give her space, and..."

"It didn't help me at all Doctor." Bonnie interrupted. "I learned nothing different about Kol except that it felt easy to be him. He came home and ate dinner with me and we went to bed. I've been easy on him, because I didn't come home in angry rages due to work related issues, I didn't come home and demand sex, I didn't come home and leave and go gambling every other night after he went to bed. And I damn sure didn't come home and tell him..." _baby I'm sorry. I can explain. Or baby, I lost the car, or I had to pay off debts._ Etcetera."

"Back up, Bonnie. You mentioned Kol coming home and demanding sex." Both of their eyes dropped to their laps. "What did you mean by that?"

"It's complicated Doctor Archibald." She and Kol both said.

"How can I help if I don't know?"

"It's nothing." Kol said.

"Is that true, Bonnie? Is it nothing?"

She looked at Kol, and his dark eyes, then at the doctor, and she wanted to finally let it out to someone.

Bonnie was hesitant but then spoke, "Well, I didn't realize it until after we got married, that-"

"Princess, this is unnecessary. I'm warning you to stop talking..."

"My husband became driven by his hormones. He didn't even care how he made me feel."

"Bonnie, stop! I love you. Don't do this. Please?" He said, grabbing her by the arm, forcing the doctor to look at the couple worriedly. She yanked her arm away from him.

She calmly let out and as soon as she did a gigantic weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

"Doctor Archibald. My husband is a sex addict."

* * *

 **Damon is intimidated by Bonnie. Things about her are making him see something in her, beyond his sexual attraction to her. They are very intense and they have barely scratched the surface.**

 **Kol's issue… will be discussed next chapter.**

 **Hoping you're enjoying the small bouts of UST. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave your thoughts.**

(Song Credits: Guns N' Roses/Welcome to the Jungle)


	5. I Hate Sex!

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 5** \- I Hate Sex

 **Chapter Rating M** \- Mature language, themes, sexual- situations

* * *

"Dr. Archibald. My husband is a sex addict."

"Okay, this changes things." The Doctor said looking at his paperwork. Kol looked confused and hurt by Bonnie's admittance.

"What, why does that change anything?" Kol yelled.

"We're you clinically diagnosed? Because not all doctors believe that is a on actual disease, or disorder I should say."

"He wasn't diagnosed, per say. But he was told, that his relationship with sex was unhealthy in our marriage. My husband basically demanded too much of me sexually. When we were in college we didn't live together, so we had sex when we saw each other. Naturally, two young adults. Okay, then we got married and it was just great to have sex on a regular basis. So it was exciting, and it was good. Ya know? We catered to each other and he turned me on. Then I'd say around year... one, shortly after our anniversary, his demands became increasingly high."

"High? What would you say was the average amount of times you had sex a week?"

"About 60-70 times a week, give or take." The doctor kept his reaction to himself but that was a high number, he thought.

"So you averaged about 8-10 times a day?"

"Yes. My body couldn't handle it. I couldn't even orgasm after that. For about four years, I was numb to sex and orgasms. He blamed it on trying to have kids, but we would just have sex until he was satisfied and I couldn't handle it. So we went to a specialist, when we really decided to try for kids. That's when we went off of my ovulation calendars, and checking my temperature and all of those things. But my body literally got no rest, when it came to him. He woke me up at least three times a night to have sex. Sometimes it didn't matter if I was even awake."

"Well, that can be a lot mentally and physically for a woman, especially a woman trying to conceive. How did you guys get past the sex problems?"

"I told him we could only have sex twice a week. Or I was leaving. He reluctantly, and hesitantly agreed. But not without a fight. It took months for me to get us down from 8-10 times a day to two times a week."

"Kol, the idea of sex being consensual-"

"I never _raped_ my wife!" He yelled.

"I didn't say that, I was saying the idea of sex being consensual, is that both parties are in agreement that this is what they both want. It should be pleasurable, otherwise physiological and psychological damage can develop and be almost unrepairable."

"How can we fix this Doc?"

"The human brain works to protect us. When we don't realize it. Bonnie's brain has trained itself to believe sex is a chore. Sex has become a painful reminder that she hasn't had children, and that she no longer receives pleasure from it. This is one of the hardest parts of a marriage to repair once the damage has been done." Kol looked at his teary eyed wife. He felt awful but he knew he couldn't change the past. Bonnie's hands were shaken and her nerves were shot.

"Are you okay, Bonnie? Would you like a moment."

"No, I'm fine Doctor." She tried convincing herself. She was so tired of convincing herself that she was fine.

"I can recommend sex therapy, and individual therapy for you both. The root of this problem is deeper than you can imagine. It goes beyond sex. I definitely don't recommend that the two of you engage sexually, in anyway. You don't have to take my advice, but for Bonnie's sake, the two of you need a break from any sexual activity with one another."

Bonnie and Kol looked at one another and his anger made him storm out of the office.

 **...**

"So are we just going to ignore the fact that you were late?" He yelled at her.

"I had a new job opportunity Kol. Unlike you, I venture to my potential."

"The same song and dance. You belittle my efforts, you try and emasculate my efforts."

"Kol, this is rediculous. I am helping someone design a renovation. That is not a lie. I worked on one of their bedrooms today."

"I can see that, while you worked the bedroom they must've worked your shirt, huh?" He walked up to her flicking her shirt where the buttons had snags. She smacked his hand away.

"I'm not even sure how that happened. I must have snagged it on something. What are you insinuating?"

"Well I don't know, last Friday, when I woke up to leave, you sure as hell weren't in your bedroom asleep. Where were you at 4am, huh, Bonnie?"

"I was with Kat, Kol. Okay. What do you care? You always left the house whenever you wanted, whatever time of night. I guess this is what the doctor meant, now you get an idea of what I went through. Right? You get one percent of the bullshit you gave me. I wasn't cheating, if that's what you are insinuating. I'm not you."

"I'll never live it down. April will forever be embedded in your brain."

"Thanks to you Kol. So please... Stop this."

"Where the fuck is your phone? Huh?"

 _Shit._

"None of your business. I'm not dealing with you tonight!" She stormed out on the angry Englishman, and he was left with fury. He left the house and didn't come back that night.

 **.. Monday ..**

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this work place, visit, Elijah!"

"Kol, we are going to have a champagne party tomorrow night, on the yacht for the twins birthday. Nikklaus and Rebekah's spouses included, they wish to have all of us there, as well as Damon. So, let your lovely wife know, we request her presence."

"So is this formal?"

"Certainly."

"Are you aware that this is last minute? My wife hates being told about things last minute."

"I'm sure you'd be surprised at how spontaneous your wife could be if you just took the time to surprise her more often or even take her places."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Kol, that I don't think you've taken the time to get to know your wife well enough. You don't pay enough attention to her needs."

"How, in the bloody hell do you know what's going on with my wife or what she needs?" Kol asked angrily.

"I'm just making an observation, little brother. Don't blow this out of proportion when I'm merely stating facts that you could benefit to learn from."

"Thanks but I don't need advice about marriage from a man who's never been married and is older than me."

"Well, you do know everything, Kol." Elijah said tiredly from trying to help a hard-headed and stubborn baby brother. "How are you and Bonnie doing these days, little brother?"

"We are doing better, if that's what you are wondering." One thing Kol wasn't, was apologetic for who he was to his family or anyone. If there was one person whom he would try for, it was his wife. She may have been controlling and slightly bitchy, but she was forgiving of his laziness and passive attitude. At least he thought so for a while. Now for the first time in all of the years they've been together did he decide she was worth fighting for. The problem, was not knowing if it was too late.

"Kol, why, when you were having problems with your wife, did you decide to go to Damon?"

"I didn't need my personal information divulged to the family. Seems when I speak to you and Nikklaus, I become a joke for the families' amusement. I knew I could keep things confidential with Damon."

"If you ask me, your wife needs a break from you." Elijah said, as he stood in Kol's office fixing his cuffs to his shirt so he couldn't his jacket back on.

"What in the bloody fuck? You see, I think you all think I'm incompetent. I'm not, so what, I married young. I have no idea what I'm doing. But I love my wife. I love her, and I will never love another woman, the way I love her."

"Is that the problem? You are afraid to let another man touch her, know her, make her happy? So you force her into these therapy sessions, to make her believe you want to be the man she needs, but truly, you just are afraid if she goes out there, she'll realize there's more to a relationship? Hell more to a marriage than what you can give her."

"Do you want my fucking wife?"

"No. That's not it, I just hate seeing you bottle up such a woman."

"Let me guess, she's a specimen for dominating. Let me tell you, I tried it, and she just took control back."

"So, are you going to open up to me, now? Or am I to assume you wanted to say that so I can pry?"

"If you must know, I tried. She's impatient."

"The thing about dominating women, is women are all different. They require different forms of domination, different methods. Bonnie, she needs a man who's not only a dominant lover, but a dominant man, in life. A man with such precise control, he can mentally tap into her and make her question herself. Make her believe, she needs him, and that he can teach her things. Women never want to stop learning and exploring. They love it, especially when it comes to themselves and their lovers."

"I guess that's why you live in your world, and I live mine. My wife doesn't want to be dominated. She wants to be fucked good. She wants to be understood, and she wants to be taken care of. And lastly, she wants to be looked at like no other woman exists." And she wanted a baby, but he'd never tell anyone how they had been ttc for so long, how much they tried and failed at having kids, and the emotional turmoil it put on them and their marriage. He would never admit that, what it did to her.

He'd never admit, he used her body for his selfish pleasures and stopped worrying about how to please her. He'd never admit, he fucked her so much, she couldn't feel a thing for four years. He'd never tell anyone, he forced her to be what he needed, to sate his sexual desires, forcing her to grow and hate sex. No. He wouldn't mention those things.

"My wife wants to be at the center, of someone's world, mentally, emotionally, sexually, and physically."

"All things a man like me could provide her. Not me, per say. Just a man similar to me."

"Well, I can give my wife what she needs. She's only been with me, she'll only ever be with me. She belongs to me. She was made for me."

"You have all of the desires of a Dom Kol, just not the drive. You want things given to you, you don't want to work for it. Some men are go getters. The only way you'll keep her attention is by being that way. Not just in the bedroom, but in life Kol. And stop bloody gambling. I'm sure she's tired of losing things, that you gamble away, especially things she pays for."

"I'm not gambling, anymore. I've been cooking for her, cleaning, appreciating everything about what she was doing for me. Come on man, you're my brother build me up, don't knock me down." Kol's eyes were both angry and sad.

"Of course Kol. I'm your brother, your older brother. I'm here for you, but I can't baby you baby brother. You've gotta stand on your own two feet at some point. You have a wife, Kol. Act like it."

Both men stare at each other for a while and Elijah puts his jacket on to head out, "Tomorrow night Kol. Dinner on the yacht. Bring your lovely better half and don't be late."

Kol knew the one family member who never fell for his bullshit was Elijah. He could bullshit, the twins, even his own parents. He could bullshit the pretentious snobs, he grew up with, but not Elijah, the outcast. The one who made his own name in his family, the one who didn't live off of his parents fortune, the black sheep with the alternative lifestyle, was never one to let Kol play a victim of his privileged circumstance. Maybe, because Elijah had a different father, who died when he was very young, and Mikael babied his own children. Elijah always forced himself to make his own way, without his step father's help. Elijah felt as though he could relate to Bonnie, and how she managed her own lifestyle. Granted he was privileged as a child, and she wasn't, they both made a way without their families financial support, and built a life from their own ventures to support themselves.

Elijah lost respect for his pompous little brother when he married his college girlfriend and allowed her to be the main provider for their lifestyle. He lived on trust fund money more than he worked, and he gambled most of that away. When Bonnie would get angry at his laziness he would find an accounting job, work it awhile and then quite when he got too comfortable. Elijah watched Bonnie go from bright eyes, and love struck , to overworked and under appreciated. He hated what his brother had done to Bonnie, but unfortunately, Kol was so jealous of most men, he didn't like taking Bonnie around his brother and his friends. So Elijah and Bonnie's relationship strained over the years of Kol's overbearing nature. It wasn't until she introduced him to Katherine, that they began to hang out again. Then, he got to see the old Bonnie again. The happy Bonnie, the Bonnie with the smile that lit up a room. He knew it wasn't Kol that put it there.

Nine times out of ten, it was her best friend Kat, who made her smile.

 **...**

 **Ox~ Twins 30th Birthday ~xO**

"Of course turning thirty feels different. It feels like I'm ten years away from being an actual adult now." Klaus said.

"Klaus, Klaus, don't you think it's time to make an honest man of yourself?" Kol asked.

"Well, that all depends on what would make me an honest man, do you mean becoming a father? Because I already have my baby girl _Hope_. If you mean work, well, I am a lawyer. Graduated from my father's Alma Mater. I've got the girl." He kisses Haley on the cheek, "And I've officially signed the papers to my home two years ago." He sips his champagne staring at everyone, "How much more honest can I get?"

Kol was definitely insinuating proposing to his longtime girlfriend, Haley, who was also the mother of his child. "Well, I suppose, it all works for you guys, right?"

"Oh, baby brother, what a tangled web we weave. And to the lovely Mrs. Mikaelson, how are you? Is Kol doing his job, keeping you happy? Better yet, how's your business going?"

Bonnie just smiles and sips her champagne then says, "Growing. I'm lucky to have an amazing partner."

"Yes a supportive partner is important. I'm happy Kol is finally being supportive." Nik said with an undertones sarcasm.

"Uh, yea he is. But I meant Katherine. She is my business partner and she puts in as much work, if not more at times." Kol left Sunday night and Bonnie hadn't seen or heard from him until just before the party. She tried to avoid how disrespectful he was, reverting back to his old ways, disappearing for days at a time. She tried to look beyond him and focus on herself tonight.

"Yes, it's important to have people who are around you be as financially driven as you are. We call it the winners circle." Nik said.

"We are very success driven." She said.

"Yes, Bonnie and Katherine are intelligent business women." Elijah says. "Hopefully with some help from myself and Damon, soon they will be some intelligent investors." Bonnie smiles and Katherine smiles, but some part of Kol twinges with jealousy at the mention of Bonnie's success after being lectured by Elijah the day before. She notices his his change in demeanor when he lets her hand go. She clears her throat dryly.

Both Katherine and Bonnie notice it, and Bonnie tries to ignore it. Damon shows up with his date at that moment. "Finally, now we can charter some movement of the boat. Damon Salvatore and his lovely lady have arrived. You're late, mate!" Nik said.

"My apologies, we had some traffic." He looks up to meet eyes with a woman who planned to ignore him tonight. The moment she spotted him, they locked eyes and she looked away. Her gold dress was very distracting so he had a harder time turning away from her, but he wasn't trying to avoid her as she was him. Kol didn't have much to say to Damon after embarrassing himself, with his disgusting and irresponsible behavior.

"Now we can get the party started. More drinks, and a toast to friendship." Rebekah said. She and Marcel weren't partaking in much conversation as they were stuck in their own bubble of new love and they were as flirty as teenagers.

As the night went on Damon made sure to pay close attention to Bonnie and Kol. He watched how Kol hovered Bonnie, and how she would look relatively entertained in conversation and every chance Kol got he was pulling Bonnie aside and away from people, trying to corner her, then they would slightly bicker about something. But Bonnie was the queen of fronting. He remembers that the night he met her. Once again her cute and dainty feet were on display for his liking.

Bonnie caught glimpse of Damon and Sugar from across the deck. Her eyes tightened and her lips did the same as she gulped champagne with her best friend.

oOo Bonnie's POV oOo

What the hell? That girl is a fucking idiot. I'm so sick of hearing her giggle like a school girl. Big tits and pretty face are no substitute classic beauty and subtle sexiness. Just because you have big breasts, doesn't insinuate you have to have colossal cleavage. And him... He just eats up the attention. Like, really? He so much better than this... This... Bimbo. Do people still say the word bimbo? He's an asshole for being with her. She can't give him what he needs, but she's what he likes, so fuck it. He's too smart and attractive for the classless act. But damn can he wear a suit. I remember the first night I met him, I could tell he got his suits tailored to his body. His ass just holds the back of his pants up enough. Fuck... He's got a cute butt. Like, I bet it's perfectly postured with just the right amount of muscle, and a little bit of meat. I can see his back through his shirt, and know he does push-ups. I am a married woman, not yet divorced. Why the fuck am I ogling this man? Oh because he wears Tom Fords Black Noire and his shoes are never scuffed, his face is always clean shaven, accept that one time he trapped me in the bathroom, and let his beard tickle my neck, and because he makes me feel things in the pit of my stomach I haven't felt in years. I need a drink and my vibrator when I get home later.

"Oh, you're so funny." Andie laughs at Klaus as he tells jokes. "You're friends are funny." She says looking Damon. This is their second date, and he dreads it, because, she's not even his girlfriend. Andie, is not to Damon, what Kat is to Elijah. Andie is his pet, his toy, and he only brought her, because he knew he couldn't bring Bonnie. He'd love to have Bonnie on his arm.

He smiled casually at Andie. A beautiful woman, who did nothing for him intellectually. And until Bonnie, all Damon and Andie had was sexual, and even now, he can't stop thinking about Bonnie.

"She's lovely, Damon. Bring her around more often." Nik said flirtatiously. Damon grinned and nodded.

Bonnie rolls her eyes as Elijah watched her, watch Damon's interactions with Andie.

"You're just saying that, because she laughs at your idiotic jokes." Damon says smiling.

Andie giggles like a school girl collapsing into Damon's shoulder.

From a distance, Bonnie watched and whispered with Kat. "Can she be anymore obvious?" Bonnie says rolling her eyes.

"Bonbon, I sense some jealousy."

"No way. I just don't get, why a man like him... Wastes his time on a girl, not a woman, a girl, that can't even be herself. He deserves better, is all I'm saying." Bonnie noted.

"Well, if I'm being honest, she's a bimbo. And you are right bestie. He's too good for her." Yup, people still say bimbo, she thought.

"Ladies, it is impolite to be boisterously rude to a woman who hasn't been malicious toward you." Elijah said.

"My love, no offense, but butt out. This is between best friends talking trash about the other woman. Leave us be!" Kat said. Bonnie didn't even take her eyes off of Damon and Andie. She just watched as Andie, openly threw herself at Damon, like a bimbo.

"He likes it though. Ya know, Elijah is right. Why should I have anything negative to say about her? Damon obviously likes that attention. He loves women throwing themselves at him. They deserve each other." She walks away and goes to the lower level bar to get a drink with Kat.

She truly avoided Damon, she didn't look him in the face once, so far. She must've believed that maybe, just maybe, if she avoided him all together, she didn't have to remember his words to her when he trapped her in the bathroom, or his actions when he pinned her against her car, refusing to let her leave unless she promised to return. She could avoid the games Damon played, by pretending it never happened. Then a familiar brooding man stalked his way over to her.

"May I have a moment with my wife, Kat?"

"Kol, you have her every day. You've been hogging her this whole night."

"Aye, Fuck off."

"Kol!" Bonnie barked. "Fucking rude. Apologize, now."

"Sorry Kat. Okay. I haven't seen my wife in two days. I miss her."

"Whose fault is that asshole? I know you left her. You're so fucking-"

"Kitten!" Elijah got loud. He never got loud. He lowered his voice again, "I'm sorry for yelling love. Come on, let's give them privacy."

Kol wickedly grinned at her and she flipped him off as she and Elijah walked away. Damon saw from the back of the boat. He called to Elijah.

"Eli! Everything okay?"

"Couldn't be better." He said holding his girlfriends angry hand. "I'm going to get Katarina a brisk walk around the yacht. She needs a minute. She's feisty when she can't get me alone." He said from across the deck. Damon laughed as Elijah tried calming his girlfriend down.

"Don't don't do that Keeper. Baby, your brother left her for two days. Two fucking days."

"Language baby."

"I'm sorry. Two damn days he disappears and shows up today all apologetic. You don't just leave after a fight and disappear for two days."

"Kitten, Bonnie has be be willing to let Kol hang himself. She's working her way to it okay, she has to be very smart about dealing with my selfish brother, he is unwilling to let her go. He will stop at nothing. She's playing a smart game okay. Just stop meddling in their affairs. It's not smart of you to be involved in a fight between a husband and wife. They are bonded through the sanction of marriage. They are, by promise, suppose to choose each other over all others."

"That's why, I'll never get married." She said.

"Never say never kitten. Not all men, are like Kol. Or our father."

"Luckily he's not your real father."

"Baby, but the only one I know none-the-less. Okay. So let's just be supportive of Bonnie. I know she is like family to you. She is family to me, sometimes more than my brother."

"Hey, everyone's outside..."

"So."

"The lower deck bathrooms are empty." She spoke suggestively after licking her lips.

"You're reading my mind, let's make an exploratory trip, to the lower deck." He says pulling her along.

 **...**

An hour had gone by. Bonnie and Damon never crossed paths. Elijah and Kat disappeared an hour ago. Leaving him open to watch her. Damon kept watching Kol try to get back in Bonnie's good graces by wrapping his arm around her in her backless dress. She must have loved backless dresses. He kept watching as Kol would wrap his arm around her and kiss her temple. He knew Kol was lacking in the sexual department, because what man, would have a woman with that beautifully sculpted, back, and shoulders be on display so he could kiss her cheeks. He imagined her naked from the back view and what it must feel like to hold her hips as he fucked her from behind. Then leaning over her and kissing every part of her back and shoulders while he buried himself in her warmth.

She kept her back to him most of the night. He saw this as a smart tactic on her end, to make him look at her bare skin. And instantly think of sex, thus knowing she was untouchable. Or so, she wanted to look untouchable, but he knew he could make her beg him to touch her if he so wanted. He smiled at the thought of her tactic, and further forced himself to believe she belonged to him already. Opening her mind up to him in a secretive way, gave him access Kol wasn't granted, which meant, she was, in actuality, signifying some special connection between the two already, that Kol didn't have.

In three classy moves, she made him want her. One she avoided him, two she acted loyally connected to Kol, which made her admirable. Oh and three, the correct amount of exposed, skin, that wasn't too sexualized drew him to her. Her exposed skin compared to Andie's exposed skin bared a great differential in sex appeal. He didn't just want Bonnie. He wanted to control her, and be in control of her, and own her in every way, but he wanted for **_her_** to own his heart. He wanted her to make him an honest man.

Elijah and Kat finally re-appeared. Kat wondered to the bar and Elijah walked up to Damon at this point.

"Where is your pet?"

"I released her to the piranhas!"

"Rebekah and Haley? Nice touch. Fortunately, you let her escape the wrath of Kitty Kat and Bonnie. Who quite frankly don't like her."

"What? Why?"

"Well, Kitty Kat's never liked her, and well, Bonnie might have given me a reason to believe, she was... Dare I say, jealous." He snickered in a grown man sort of way.

"Bullshit." He looked surprised.

"Well, Andie is a beautiful woman. Physically, she can probably give other women a reason to be jealous. Mentally, Bonnie and Kitty Kat just aren't too impressed."

Damon is distracted by Bonnie, but he turns to Elijah and respectfully mentions, "Andie seems like a deer in the headlights, but she can handle herself. She's only a pushover, when it comes to me."

"I expect nothing less from a man of your nature. So it's looking like Kol and Bonnie are trying to make things work."

"Yeah. _Appears_ that way." He says in a deep in thought kind of way. As in he wanted to say more but wanted to respect the boundaries of Kol and Elijah's brotherhood. "He's a lucky man."

"Everyone's luck, runs out." Elijah said to his long time friend holding his hand on his shoulder before turning to walk away. Damon understands too well Elijah's sentiments. "In due time. She'll see more clearly."

"Oh, hey, by the way... I never did thank you for getting Bonnie's phone back to Kat. She left in such a hurry she left it at my place."

"No worries my friend. She was grateful to have it back."

"Hopefully your brother wasn't too angry with her about it."

"He left the house that night for a couple of days. I'm sure he didn't notice."

"Really? Wow, he really does what he wants. It's a shame, he has no idea what he has."

 **...**

Bonnie and Kol stand near the rail looking at the water. "Darling, you look breathtaking, if I haven't told you tonight. I'm having a hard time keeping my arms and lips off of you."

"Thank you." She says smiling at him in a quiet tone. "There was a time I would have been happy we are out together, actually, dressed up and being social." She was the queen of putting on a front. Truth be told, she was feeling very numb and hollow inside. "But that was back then."

"Baby, let's be happy we are here, let's enjoy this together. I'm having fun. Except for all of the ogling eyes on you, I really am loving this night so far." He grabs her and kisses her lips, but he deepens it for her. Igniting a passion in her that rarely surfaces anymore. "I want you, right now." He whispers between kisses. It would be easy to get wrapped up in Kol's emissions, except Damon's there, and he makes her forget about her husband.

"Kol, remember, we are taking things slow? I'm not ready to be intimate with you. Not yet. The doctor doesn't recommend it it either."

"Come on, let's go somewhere more private and talk." He turns her body forward and walks behind her with a possessive grip on her waist. Damon and Elijah are still talking and drinking, when Katherine walks up stealing Elijah.

"Keeper, my love. I need some romance, come dance with me, please?"

"Yes, my little kitten. Where is Andie?"

"She's talking pop culture with Haley and Rebekah. Now that Marcel took a break from Rebekah's lips to have a cigar with Nik."

"Go ahead my friend, romance your lady. I'm going to have myself another drink."

"Surely, you will need one. The night is still young."

Damon went to the bar and noticed Bonnie and Kol had disappeared. Somewhere, inside of him, he didn't like her being alone with her husband.

 **...**

Gentle kisses pull between them her eyes close and his hands wonder innocently over her body. Gentle caresses of her back with his finger tips and the hunger of his lips over hers. He towers her with a lengthy body, and she pulls slowly from underneath him. "Kol, I just want to take things slow."

"Slow, baby, I'm your fucking man."

Damon finally spots them in the front of the boat, a quiet place no one else but the two of them stood. He realizes he caught them in what might be an intimate moment. He stands unseen listening to them speak.

"Are you telling me, I can't even kiss my wife?"

"You may be my husband, but it doesn't change the fact that you cheated. I'm not comfortable being intimate with you yet. And we aren't together. You and I right now, are friends, not lovers. I'm not even sure we are friends most days."

"What will it take? I mean, I come home, every fucking day, and I cook, and I clean. I do every fucking thing the therapist says to show you I appreciate you and for what? Nothing!"

"Kol you disappeared two nights ago. This is my first time seeing you, so we can put on this facade for your family."

"Fuck everybody here! I could care less." He yelled.

"First of all, lower your voice. Secondly, the exercise isn't to show me you appreciate me, it's to see what I go through. And for me to see what you go through and to treat each other the way we think we are treated. If I were doing what the therapist said, Kol I wouldn't be working everyday. Hell, I might take up gambling and drinking, and spend my days doing that instead of earning a living half of the time. But I can't do what you do. I'm not built to be so selfish."

"It's not selfishness you want. That right, you want a man to what control you, huh? Is that what it is?" He asks grabbing her roughly by her arms. Forcing a spying Damon to clench his fists.

"You know, you're drunk, I'm going to go back to the party, you take a few minutes to yourself to get it together. Please don't embarrass me."

She walks away from him gently trying not to bruise his ego. This time grabs her by her arm and yanks her to him. "Embarrass you? Wow. I get it now. You want me to do this right?" He yanks at her dress and spreads her legs. Grabbing her roughly by the back of her neck and trying to lift her dress. His greedy hands scratch her as he tries pushing her dress up.

"Stop it, Kol!"

"Oh come on baby, this is what you want." He turns her body over and bends her body over the rail slightly. He moves her underwear and tried pushing his fingers into her. She manages to get out of his grasp and slap him. Hard across the face, her hand connects so hard he pauses in his movements and he holds his face. Her fingerprints were painted on his face. "You never let me be a man, Bonnie. Why?"

"Is that what you call being a man, Kol. Trying to fuck me on the yacht our friends and family are on? You haven't changed Kol. You left me two nights ago. I haven't seen you for two days. Where have you been? Gambling? Cheating?"

Damon hears Bonnie, and is hating the games Kol plays. He continues listening to them argue.

"I was just trying to be aggressive. Don't you want that, love?"

"I mean, there is something about aggression I like, but is that all you think I want Kol? I want partnership. You don't give me that. I want a partner in every way. A lover, a friend, a man. Okay. Not a boy." The second she said it she felt terrible, but there was nothing she could do to make him unhear it.

"Wow, fuck!" He said. He walks around in a circle scratching his chin in embarrassment.

Damon was more than invested in this conversation from his Birdseye view.

"I'm sorry Kol. But it's the truth. I've taken care of you for so long, and picked up your slack, that I don't know how to lose control or let go. I'm forced to control everything because you make it that way. You give me no choice. Now, wherever I go, all anyone sees when they see me is a neurotic bitch. I used to be fun Kol. I used to be an interesting person. Now, people look at me like I'm this control freak. They think I control you. That I force this life on you. They don't know, I pay your gambling debts, and fund your extracurricular hobbies, and I designed our home because it's the only place I have peace and feel sane. Don't get me started on the stress that we've been trying to have a baby for years, and it hasn't happened. I can't have a baby. Because of how stressed I am. What about the way you used to treat sex Kol? Do you remember the things you put my body through physically? Just so you could get off. No you don't care. Don't worry, I won't tell the therapist, that I was trying to have a baby and you were just trying to get a fix. You have no idea, Kol. How much pressure I'm under. You have no idea how much you've let me down, as a husband. Do you have any idea the pain I hold in, how I have to control it, so the world doesn't think you're a fuck up Kol? And so I don't fall apart?"

Damon's heart ached for her as he listened to her.

"Baby."

"Don't _baby_ me. Okay. Grow up Kol. I can't keep doing this. You are not giving me life. You are draining me of it."

"So, I've changed Bonnie. I'll show you. Let me make love to you, please, let me show you I care about your needs too, because I do."

"Kol, you haven't made me cum in years. I can't even come from sex anymore, unless I touch myself. Sex means nothing to me anymore. I hate sex Kol. You made me hate it."

Damon was shocked, at her emission.

"I'm sorry." Kol said.

"Stop. Stop being a little bitch about it. Okay. I'm over it. Sex means nothing, to me. I will never enjoy sex and I'll never have a baby. I've come to terms with that heart ache already." She cries and he grabs her and holds her.

"I'll be better, okay. I'll change. We can have a baby. We can adopt, whatever you want."

"Stop trying to fix it Kol. Just give me space. I'm sorry if you're embarrassed that it not working between us, but I can't keep this up with you."

"Don't give up on me. You're the only one who believes in me, baby." He moves her hair behind her ear. "What the fuck? What is this?"

He examines her neck and sees a small red mark. "What is it?"

"A fucking hickie."

"You're mistaken." She backed away from him, and Damon remembers what he did to her.

Kol grabs his wife by her arm gently. "Is there someone else? Is that what this is?"

"Heavens no, why would you ask that?"

"Because, you showed up late to our counseling session last week."

"I told you I had a side job designing someone's renovation. So?"

"So? You remember the broken buttons on your blouse? How mangled your close looked, and you haven't worn your hair up since that day. You put your hair in a bun every night. But you haven't since that night. Now I see a bloody hickie on your neck."

"Kol, those are all coincidences. And this" she points to her neck, "a burn from the curling iron," She said, backing away from him. Damon keeping a watchful eye. A timidly angry Kol speaks to her.

"I can't lose you. I won't lose you." She starts to walk away and he stops her. " _No one_ can have you. No one! Do you hear me?" He yelled at her.

"Why do you care, when you cheated?"

He puts his forehead against hers. "Because, I made a mistake. I'll spend my life making up for it. I'm the only man who knows your body. Who's seen you naked, who's been inside of you. Your pussy, belongs to me. You think I'd let another man taint what I was gifted with?"

"Once again all you care about is my body. You don't own me Kol. Get that through your head. If I wanted to fuck another man, I'd have every right to. You cheated on me. And although I know two wrongs don't make a right, I don't care. My pussy, is no longer the property of Kol Mikaelson. I'll be at the party whenever you get yourself together." She pulled out of his grasp and walked away from him. Leaving him with all of his drunken feelings.

Damon smiled to himself, every time she spoke, she forced herself into his cold, dark, heart. He quickly walked back to the bar hoping to get there before she made it there. He ordered a drink and took a sip, as to not look like he just got there. He awaited by the bar and it took her about ten minutes to come to the bar.

"Why hello there, stranger. Have we met before?" He said trying to be humorous.

"Oh, shut up. And order me a drink."

"My pleasure. What would you like?"

"Ahh, I'm a rum or tequila girl."

"Easy enough. So you look stunning. I don't say that half-heartedly. You make it hard for a man like me, not to want to... Dance with you." He looks her up and down and takes extra time to stare at her toes. "Two shots of tequila, please." He says to the bartender.

"Are you a toe man, or something?"

"Not exactly, but something about your toes, I'd break the rules for."

"You should stop trying to break the rules for me. I'd probably break your heart if you had one. Or you'd break mine if I had one."

"Impossible. I never get too attached to anything except by sky blue '67 Chevy. But I'm willing to bet we could make exceptions for each other."

"Well, thanks for the drink." She says after her drinks is poured, and she attempts to walk away.

"How have you been playing the game?"

"Excuse me?" She turns to him slowly.

"Oh, are you going to pretend I never propositioned you over a week ago."

She takes her shot, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." She says lifting one eyebrow, knowing darn well she knew. She walked back and ordered another drink.

"I can lock us in another bathroom and remind you." He winked.

"No need. You understand I'm married, don't you?" She sips her drink and bites the straw without looking at him. He plays the same game not looking at her.

"I understand, that your stuck in a situation, that doesn't challenge your growth or your desires."

"Thanks to Kol, my mind is a cluster fuck of emotions. You should probably stay far, far away from me." She laughed.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No."

"Because this man, doesn't back down from a challenge."

"You ever notice, that you always feel challenged by me? Is there a reason for that?"

"It's, just that, women like you, know what you want, so I'm always confused when women like you settle for less." He says pulling her drink away from her mouth. "My proposition is still open, to play this game. Give me one week, and if you can't handle it, I won't bother you anymore."

"You're relentless. What is wrong with you. Do you prey on women in bad marriages?"

"I'm a natural predator. I don't go after married women. You are quite possibly making me break rules left and right. But when I want something... I usually get it."

"And I'm a conquest for you, so that is why **_we_** won't work. So you and your game can kiss my ass."

"I don't mind kissing a beautiful ass. After I kiss it can I-"

"Don't dare finish that question." She said making him smile mischievously.

"I promise to make it worth your while." He moves to her ear and whispers allowing his lips to graze her earlobe softly.

"So, no saying _fuck_ for a week?"

His ears began to ring and she laughed at his face. "I guess you remember then." He says and moves back away from her.

"If I don't say it I'm rewarded and if I do say it, then what?"

"You give me permission to deal with you the way I see fit."

"I see what you are doing, and you can't just rope me into this lifestyle, Damon Salvatore."

"God I love when you say it." They still sat a few feet away from each other.

She rolled her eyes as he smiled slyly. "There is no way in hell, I'd sign up to let you have control over me. You're egotistical, and cocky."

"Whoa whoa, what ever happened to a clean slate?"

"You got one. It's just, you really are very cocky."

"A good, dominant man, is sure of himself. I don't have a big ego. I mean don't get me wrong, I have a _big... ego,_ but I don't have a big ego." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Andie must be in it, purely for the sex." She says with a heavy eye roll.

"Why thank you. I take that as a compliment." She finished her drink and cut him a small giggle.

"Your giggle is sexy." He told her and she stopped giggling, stares at him suggestively and bites her lip. "Stop flirting with me Damon."

"Your lips say one thing your eyes say another."

"Sometimes the eyes say what the lips can't."

"Do you want to know what I think your eyes are telling me?" He asks.

"No. I don't, 'nother drink?" She avoided his advances at all costs. They got along like two old friends who found each other again. Their connection was so natural, and neither of them were used to what was happening between them.

Bonnie touched Damon's hair, running her fingers through it. Slowly. She loved how soft his hair was, how thick it felt and how shiny it was, and he didn't put gel in it like her husband did, he just wore his hair, soft and silky. They eye flirt while she rummages his strands with her small fingers. She wanted to keep running her fingers in it. She reluctantly stopped, making him frown, and she continued talking.

"I'm happy you have a woman, who needs the kind of love you can give."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what I told you that day at your house, simple questions simple answers. You want low maintenance relationships. Purely sexual, and it's a shame, because when I see you, I see so much more depth than that."

Damon was touched by her words, even if she was calling him a deep man with shallow ways. She saw his potential, and that was a big deal. "I can be a very deep man Ms Bennett. Mentally, and physically." His eyes looked unblinkingly at hers.

"Yet, your lengths you go for love are shallow. Sugar reminds me of my husband's mistress. The opposite of the type of woman, I picture you with. You and her have a shallow kind of love."

"That's because, It's not love, between she and I."

"Well, that's even more depressing. Shouldn't two people, in a consenting relationship like the one of the magnitude of yours, have love for one another? Like a deep love, that allows them to, as you say, accept another person to have such dominance over them? Wouldn't you think the giving experience would be so much more impactful?"

"It all depends on the relationship, Ms. Bennett." He sips his bourbon, and doesn't take his eyes off of her."

"So enlighten me, Damon." He bites his lip after he hears her say it again.

"You know, if you were my pet, I'd probably let you say my name from time to time."

"But I'm not, so you don't have to worry about that now do you? So explain to me, how this stuff works. Dominant submissive relationships."

"How about we save that conversation, for the next time you come to my place to discuss my renovation?"

"I don't think that's going to be happening again."

His face got serious. "Except you promised. I don't take promises lightly. You break a promise to me, I swear by _your_ marriage, I will punish you."

"No way. Damon, I see what you are doing. Slowly but surely you are trying to work your way into my life, with your dominating tactics. Knock it off Mr. Salvatore."

"You keep saying my name like that, I might, just... (Insert lip bite) do something right here."

"My husband is on this boat, have you no shame?"

"None, what-so-ever."

"You want me to be submissive to you, your are trying to slowly but surely work yourself into my mind." I'm not stupid."

"You entertain me. Besides, I'm doing no such thing, merely engaging you in this conversation. But still, I think you are afraid of me, Bonnie Bennett. You're afraid of how I make you feel, how I challenge you. That's why you don't want to play my game." He says approaching the stopped woman.

"Give me one good reason, I should play this game."

Damon walked back into her personal space. Moved her hair behind her ear, and took a gentle peck at her neck before he spoke lowly into her ear, giving her chills.

"Because if you want me to show you, how a man can make you cum, without you having to do a damn thing. Scratch that... I mean, if you want to know what it feels like when I make you cum, hard, and long, and back to back... You'll go the week without using those words. I'm good for a hard orgasm, several in a row, actually." He says with a straight face and a low tone making her gulp. Bonnie got a tingling in her kitty that reached her g-spot, making her feel his presence deep inside of her core.

"And if I fail?"

"I will punish you."

"How?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out. So just be a good girl for me this week okay?" She hears a noise coming and she walks to the bar as if she's ordering a drink. "Hello?" He says. She answers quickly to keep from being heard by whomever is coming.

"Fine." She says with an attitude, and he loves it, he senses her hesitance. He knows she going to fail and he's just looking forward to punishing her. "One week only, Salvatore. Than we go our separate ways."

"If you say so. I'm sure you've gotta get back to the top deck. Now, when we get back up there, finish ignoring me. And acting like you're not intrigued by me."

"It won't be an act. I'm not intrigued by you."

"Good girl. I'm already turned on." He walks out of the bar and leaves her to it. Bonnie sits there wondering what she just agreed to?

"What just happened?" She asked herself as he left her feeling discombobulated. She got her drink, and walked out. Damon waited for her to leave the lower deck bar and followed her to the upper deck. She stood on the party level, near the rail, and watched the moon travel across her view in the water as the boat floated along to no particular current. He stood mere feet from her, being drawn to her. She spoke lowly to him.

"I love this music, you know? What is more perfect, than the moonlight, and the sound of a joyful trumpet, and the delicate tapping of the piano keys. It's nice how Elijah got them a live band. I never thought I'd hear jazz music though. It's a pleasant surprise." She smiles. Thinking of her grams.

"Have you ever listened to classical music?" He asked.

"Not since my ballet days."

"I knew it."

"What?"

"You used to dance. I can tell by the frame of your body."

"You stare too closely at my body, then."

"As long as I don't touch, right? Looking isn't a crime. Plus, I assume my looking turns you on more than your husbands touching." She looked at him and rolled her eyes in a flirty way. "Well, if it does things to you, for me to stare, I'll gladly stare, and maybe one day... You'll go home and touch yourself to the thought of me."

She swallowed hard, and he smirked at her. "Sometimes the eyes say, what the lips won't." She re-iterated.

"Exactly. Your husband is doing a piss poor job of romancing you." He touches the top of her hand with his finger tips tickling her gently, making her smile, as she leans over the rail. She tries thinking of a reason to pull herself away from him, but she can't find any logical reason. He smells good, he feels good. The music hits her ear drums and as she finds herself being trapped in a hopeless romantic idea of what she desired. Her mind was all messed up and she needed to stop letting his hand touch hers.

"Okay. I gotta go find Kat." She says trying to walk away. He lets his hand linger on hers as she pulls it away.

"She's busy being romanced."

"That makes one of us." He gives her a side glance, an insinuative look and a few choice words.

"I could always fix that." He sips his bourbon, and just as she gets ready to speak, Kol comes from around the corner. She looks at Damon with soft regretful eyes. She knew their conversation was coming to an end.

Kol, without any words, grabs her hand, and pulls her away from Damon, possessively. Then he walks her to the dance floor, as the soft music plays. He gently places one of her hands around his neck, the other holding his hand, and his other arm around her waist. He gives her a sense of gentle comfort. She looks at his eyes, which were red from crying. She wipes his tears and she's drawn back in. She puts her head against his chest and he rests his on top of hers.

Damon turns to them and watches, indiscreetly. At this point he doesn't care if Kol notices. He hates watching Kol, rope Bonnie into babying him. Caring about his emotions. Putting her feelings aside to help raise him and his man-child ways. Kol is mentally enslaving her. Damon is determined to emancipate her.

 **...**

Later that night Bonnie and Kol lay together in their bed. They didn't get intimate, but they were connecting that night, and he asked if they could at least lay in the same bed because of how emotional he was. So she reluctantly agreed. She was high on the feeling Damon had given her. The feeling in the pit of her stomach that always came when he was near her. The way he made her doubt her desires. So part of her allowed Kol to sleep in her bed out of comfort, but they didn't have sex. Nor did they touch. Just laid in the same bed. He was drunk, and he slept heavy, so when she got a _buzz_ to her cell phone she was awakened by her the sound and the light. She looked to see she had a text from an unknown caller, that read: **are you ready for your punishment?**

 **Bon:** who is this?

 **Anon:** u know who I am

 **Bon:** I think u have the wrong number

 **Anon:** I know I'm talking to Bonnie, now about that punishment

 **Bon:** I haven't broken your rules

 **Anon:** But u will

 **Bon:** Ye of little faith

 **Anon:** it's not that I have no faith

 **Bon:** Well then?

 **Anon:** I just like to punish

Bonnie blushes, knowing who was texting her. Somehow it feels okay, even if it's wrong. Somehow she needed the attention to her ego right now. She rolled over facing away from Kol, in her large bed, sinking into the mattress, and entertaining the thoughts of Damon's inappropriacies.

 **Bon:** why am I being punished?

 **Anon:** because you have a foul mouth

 **Bon:** that's never going to change

 **Anon:** it will

 **Bon:** fuck u! ;)

 **Anon:** u naughty girl, is that a request?

 **Bon:** no

 **Anon:** I want to see u

He says touching himself to the thought of her in the gold dress tonight.

 **Bon:** I can't, u know that

 **Anon:** send me a picture

 **Bon:** no

 **Anon:** yes

 **Bon:** no. I'm in bed

 **Anon:** with him?

 **Bon:** noyb (none of your business)

The insinuation made him angry. He didn't want her anywhere near Kol.

 **Anon:** get up and go sleep in another room }:[

 **Bon:** no. Goodnight

 **Anon:** tis tis Defiant little Witch

 **Bon:** witch?

 **Anon:** I haven't come up with a name for u yet

Bonnie wasn't sure what to think about his wording. After all she couldn't hear his tone, or see his face. She assumed it was angry or frustrated.

 **Bon:** you aren't naming me, I'm not your sub

 **Anon:** not yet

 **Bon:** ttyl psycho ;)

 **Anon:** til next time

 **Bon:** Gn Mr. Salvatore

She looked one more time at the buzz and saw his last message, she knew what he was doing. He was attempting to pull dominance over her. He was trying to make her submit, he had some nerve. She wasn't going to let him do it, she had a marriage to save. Right?

 **Anon:** Gn Ms. Bennett

oOo Damon's POV oOo

I'm lying in bed smiling. I took Andie home tonight, to her place. No meaningless sex tonight. Besides, all I'd do is turn the lights out anyway. I don't want to watch myself fuck a woman that doesn't do it for me anymore. Don't get me wrong, Andie is a beautiful woman. She's sweet, she's nice, but she will be whatever I want her to be, whenever I want her to be it. There is no challenge in that. She lets me do anything to her in bed. She disputes nothing. Even though I want a woman to trust me with her body 100% there's something to say about a woman who has no boundaries, that bothers me. Every woman should have boundaries. I still want a woman who puts her foot down, says no to something that's preposterous. I'm not sure what my mission is anymore with Bonnie. She makes me want to do terrible things to her, but hearing her tonight with Kol, kind of broke me. She's been through a lot with one man... Scratch that, with a fucking kid. What a selfish bastard. He's nothing like his brother. He doesn't deserve her. She needs a man who will remind her how to let go. How can anyone hate sex? There's no way in hell Kol's doing his job. She'll love sex again, and she'll be happy again. Tonight, when I stood near her, not one time did she push me away or move away from me. I felt like she accepted my body near hers, and even found comfort in it. I just wanted to lay here and remember tonight. Everything I heard and saw. All of the words we spoke. She's embedded in my brain, every night before I go to bed, thoughts of her put me to sleep. I can't wait til I'm doing things to her instead of imagining it. I know when I'm finally inside of her, all will be right in my world. And maybe, I'd just like to lay here, and hold her, while her body wraps around mine, listening to her sleep.

Bonnie looked at Kol and got up. Damon was right. She didn't understand why she let him sleep in her room tonight. She hated being near him. She quietly tiptoed out of the bedroom and went to the couch with a quilt her grams made her. She cuddled up with a throw pillow and fell asleep uncomfortably on her chaise lounge as thoughts of Damon danced around her head.

 **...**

Kol woke up and realized where he was. Somehow he was in his wife's room and he didn't remember going in there. He looked around for her and she wasn't in bed. He could barley open his eyes and his head was pounding. He drowned himself in alcohol that night and could barely remember who he was. He stammered out of bed and almost tripped over his feet. He thought he was dreaming. He fumbled about thirty feet until he made it i to the hall way. He was making his way towards her voice because he heard her in her sleep. She was moaning. His body followed her voice until he found her in the living room.

"Mmmm. Hmmmm." She was moaning. She lay in the lounge with her legs bent and open, and her hand between her thighs. It was fairly dark but she was there, lying down, clear as day touching herself and moaning. He walked quietly towards her taking off his boxers and approaching her with his naked body. Her blanket was on the ground and she lay there in a tank top and panties. Her panties were still on, white and cotton and her hand was inside of them.

The sight of her was erotic and beautiful and he stood between her legs waiting to push himself between her thighs. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown backwards. "Mmm, uuhhhh, yes. Fuck yeah. Oh my gahhh... Hhmmmm." She licked her lips and kept moaning. The woman was driving him crazy, he kneeled down and for the first time in forever he was ready to kick her pussy.

In Bonnie's mind, she was dreaming of the blue eyed man who taunted her thoughts throughout the day. Feeling him touching her, tasting her, licking her. She didn't even realized he was pulling her panties off. When his tongue made its way between her legs she was so lost in her dream she thought it was real. His tongue made its way to her center and all of the motioning brining heat to her felt good when he put his tongue inside of her. "Oh my God Yes. Yes. Please, more, more, more." His tongue went deeper and deeper until his entire mouth covered her slit and slurped up her flavor. He pulled up slightly to look at her to make sure she was real and he wasn't dreaming. His mouth hugged her like she were oxygen and she put her fingers on the sensitive little mound of flesh hiding between her pussy lips and she rubbed mercilessly. She doesn't remember such a good feeling, and her body gives into the image in her head of Damon touching her and tasting was brining her to her peak with his moist tongue. The extra lubrication of his tongue sucked her fingers while her fingers touched her clit then he stuck it back inside of her.

"Oh... My... Gahhhhh... Don't stop keep going. Deeper, deeper. Fuck ahhhhh!" She came and her fingers still on her clit she moved her hand to touch his hair, and she felt a familiar feel of gel and she woke up instantly, snapping out of her dream, sat up quickly and looked at the boyish charmer before her. "KOL!"

"Yeah, who the fuck did you think I was?"

"Got damnit. What did I tell you? Don't fucking touch me!"

 **SLAP!**

He flew backwards. "What the fuck Bonnie?"

"How dare you take advantage of me in my sleep. You bastard." She began screaming.

"You were sleep? I thought you were awake." He yelled at her.

"I told you not to touch me. The doctor told you. Look at you. Your naked? What the fuck did you think this was? Stay the hell away from me Kol. Okay."

"Fuck!" He said to himself. "Your my fucking wife. How is this fair? I just wanted to make you feel good. I did it, I made you feel good, admit it. You loved it. I told you I could make you feel cum." And he swore he did, but it was Damon's face she saw and Damon who she thought was touching her.

He walked up on her and pushed her against the wall, "I made you cum. Just now, all over my tongue. You came and it was me. I don't deserve this. I DON'T FUCKING DESERVE THIS!" He yelled in her face.

"No. You don't deserve me!"

She pushed him out of her way and went into her bedroom locking the door. She forgot about her phone on the chaise. He grabbed it, it was about 5 am, and he saw it buzz and light up. He went and grabbed it and read the text that lit the screen.

 **Anon:** morning beautiful

He was furious. Even more so that there was no name attached to it. He didn't know her lock code or he'd unlock it and go through it. He decided to play it cool for now. If his wife thought she was leaving him, for another man, she had another thing coming. Bonnie was soon to see a different side of her husband.

* * *

A/N So, Bonnie and Damon are a building a friendship/relationship slowly. They will continue this for a little bit, until he prepositions her. Hopefully you are staying with the story. It's a semi-slow build, but i promise it'll be worth it.

Your support means a lot! Thank you!

Thanks for reading, please leave me your two cents;)


	6. Pushing Boundaries II (SPANKING)

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 6 -** Spanking

 **Chapter Rating M -** adult themes, language, and sexually explicit situations

 ***readers for this chapter... Let me know if you prefer shorter chapters please!**

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Kitty Kat. Bend over." She bends over onto the bed as per his request. She pokes her butt in the air slightly more, and then wiggles a little for him.

The mood is set. Kat is at Elijah's place and he has his dungeon set up for their night. Tonight he just has the urge to be inside of her and controlling her. His domination tactics may not be for everyone, but Kat and Elijah meld together mentally. Where he was particularly strong she stood back, and where she was particularly strong he stood back. But in the sexual sense, Elijah had to be in Control always. His favorite part of sex was making his stubborn girlfriend submit and bend to his will. Outside of the bedroom, he was a polite, well-mannered man. He spoke softly and professionally. But inside of the bedroom, the stern, rough disciplinary took over.

"Perfect, little kitty. Now purrr for your keeper..."

On command she purrrrs. "Puurrrrrr." Her tongue rolls effortlessly, and those R's hit his ear like a symphony. Her big brown eyes widen and she pouts. She became his weakness. He loved watching her submit. He loved watching her give into him every night, but then be a boss bitch every day at work. Kat was a strong willed woman, and in her own way, she had Elijah wrapped around her finger.

"Now, slowly, very slowly, pull down your panties. Interlock your thumbs through the loops of the lace and slowly drag them down, Kitty. Over your hips and beautifully curved ass. Slowly for me. So I can savor every, inch of your skin with my eyes. Slowly kitten."

"Yes, Keeper. Am I doing it right?" She asked as she wiggled her hips slowly. Every new exposure, made him grab himself. He held himself. Trolling himself above his briefs. He loved watching the dark lace contrast against the fair color of her skin. Once the panties made it to her knees, the chair he sat in behind her held him in his excitement. Elijah holds his large cock, and rubs his thumb gently over the head, softly, until small bits of pre-cum push its way out. He rubs his thumb over it and stands up rubbing his wet finger against her bare pussy, getting it ready for him.

Each of his large hands clasped the side of her hips and one by one, he would spank each side up until he left red. Each slap made her scream, but not just any scream, every scream was a number. She had to count until he got to twenty, she knew she had twenty slaps to her skin. To prepare herself for his intrusion. And Elijah's sexual appetite was of the rough sort. So spanking her was just softening her body for his harsh thrust.

 **SLAP..."SEVEN"**

 **SLAP... "EIGHT"**

 **SLAP..."NINE"** she breathed put heavily.

"Does it feel good little kitty? Are you getting ready for me?"

"Yes."

 **SLAP..."TWELVE"**

 **SLAP... "Ahh THIRTEEN"**

"Yes, what?"

 **SLAP..."FIFTEEN"**

"Yes, Keeper!"

 **SLAP..."SEVENTEEN"**

 **SLAP..."EIGHTEEN"**

"I'm ready, for you Keeper."

 **SLAP..."TWENTY"**

"Good girl." He said as she braced herself for his cock, he barely braced himself, before pushing into her with force with his thick stick. His hard muscle, his veiny persuasion. He pushed so hard into her she screamed a guttural, angsty, scream. She felt noise force itself out of her throat.

"FUUUUCK! Me." Katherine yelled as he fucked her with a force of a man on a torturous rampage. His thrusts were so hard and unforgiving. Elijah was holding her small hips giving her no breathing room. Further and further into her. If it was possible to break her, she would've been broken.

"Oh, kitty Kat. This pussy is made for me. Tell me, do you love my cock, sweet kitten?"

"Yes, keeper. I love your cock."

"Tell me how much."

"Uh, uh, uh, aahhhh...I. L-l-l-loo-ove y-y-yo-our c-c-cock, aahaaaahhaa."

He laughed and smiled, and kept at it. Never giving in on her pain scale, he yanked her by her hair. He pulled her face backwards to his and spoke, "Give me your hands, kitten... I'm going to play a little game with you."

Kat reached both hands behind her to him and he grabbed a set of handcuffs. "What game, Keeper?"

"The game is similar to cops and robbers." He says as he reaches for her wrists to cuff behind her back. "Only this game is called bad cop and innocent bystander. Can you guess which one I am and which one you are?" He says smiling sadistically and yet very satisfactorily. He reached began, one by one, locked her hands behind her back.

He punished Kitty Kat until she could no longer use her muscles on her own. Her exhaust was a matter of forcing herself to sleep because there were times when Elijah was too much for her. Then every night, she slept wrapped around him, as if he were her life source. Her arms thrown over his chest and naked. Elijah's request was that they sleep naked every night, and that she hold him, like she worshipped him, because he worshipped his little kitten.

"Kitten?"

"Yes my love?"

"I have made plans for your birthday. I'm letting you know, so you don't plan a lady's night, or whatever it is you women do."

"Really? You know my birthday is in a couple of weeks? We haven't even been together an entire year. You don't have to plan a birthday for me." She said almost defensively.

He lay there holding her in his arms. He invested a lot into their relationship. More time than most men would, but he grew to fall in love with her. Almost immediately. He made her his girlfriend right away and she accepted. She even accepted his sexual appetite and matched him.

"I would do anything for you. Regardless of the amount or length of our history."

She looked at him puzzled. Elijah had been acting slightly off lately and a bit more attached to her. "Elijah, I should probably go back to my place tonight. I just remembered I need to be there early... For ummm, the cable guy?"

"Was that a question or a statement, kitten?"

"A statement."

"Okay, because it sounded like you were formulating a lie. Which, makes no sense because we don't lie to each other. Unless... Are you lying to me?"

"Seriously. Just because I want to sleep in my own bed, for the cable guy to come, I have to be a liar?" She was lying. She sat up and looked at him angrily. The sheet barely covering her body.

"No. No, baby. I'm sorry. Come. Lay back down. I will take you home in a couple of hours. Can I lay with you a while?"

She looked at her face and she was unreasonably upset. So he stepped out of his dominate role, and just pulled her to him. "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. It wasn't your fault. Of course I'll lay with you." She said, but she was hesitant. For the first time in their relationship, Kat became hesitant.

 **...**

Kat came to work exhausted, she stumbled in a little slow, but a lot of happy. She barely spoke coherently and her hair was in a ponytail. Not even like her. Kat never wore a straight ponytail without doing something fancy to it. But today, she wore a plain ponytail, and no makeup.

"So Elijah turning you into a housewife or what?"

"Shut the fuck up Bonbon. Why would you say that?"

"Because, in my mind, you have never come to work looking like a plain Jane. That's what a woman might do, who is settled into her life." Kat didn't like the insinuation.

"I'm still Kat. I just had a long night!"

"Yea! U-huh. I never thought I'd see the day that Kat looked like she was ready to settle down."

"No. Okay. Shut it, Bon-bizzle. I'm just coming off of a long existing session with the freakin king of kink. Do you know I was arrested for being, innocent last night? Did you know it was possible to be read your Miranda rights, while someone is piping you down?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Exactly, I mean, how does he even know the Miranda rights? Do you think my Elijah bear was arrested before, or leads some secret life I don't know about?"

"No. He's Elijah. He's well read, and educated. His father is a judge, Nik is a lawyer, so of course, he's versed in law. He's a man of sophisticated understanding, when it comes to the work of dominance. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't begin reciting the amendments to you and remind you of your constitutional rights, just so he can strip you of them on a power crusade to dominate your pussy. I mean, if there's one thing Elijah loves more than power, it's dominating your pussy."

"I know right. He definitely owns it."

"Bitch, not only does he own it, but your about to tattoo his fucking name on it to ensure no one else ever fucks you again!" They both laugh as Bonnie sits casually at her desk, looking like a librarian at a history museum.

Suddenly an intruder lurks at the door of Bonnie's office without knocking. He interrupts slyly, catching Bonnie and Kat by surprise.

"Naughty, naughty, girl... Kiss your husband with that potty mouth?"

oOo Bonnie's POV oOo

Fuck. My first thoughts. How does he know where I work? He's an intruder standing in my office doorway, he had on a navy blue suit with a black shirt and tie. We are both wearing navy blue today. Mental note, we think too much alike. His eyes were electric blue today, and he was so clean shaven, you wouldn't even feel his face on you if he was eating your pussy. Why am I imagining this man eating my pussy? His lips were ripe, apple, red, and his smile is kind of insinuative of the innocence he lacks. He is very sexy and if you didn't know better, you'd think he was an overpriced, gigolo. I'm so angry he's here right now. She's knocked out of her thoughts.

"Mr. Salvatore, what are you doing here? And why didn't my assistant notify me?" She sat up straight and brought slight attitude into her tone.

Kat give him the once over. "Wow, Damon. The declaration is obvious. That's the relentless man I've come to know and tolerate. I'll leave you two alone!" Kat said walking out of the office. Making a goody face to them both.

"Kat, this is a new, lazy day look for you. I'd better give Elijah kudos on the use of his play time." She shakes her head at him. "Don't be giving my man anymore advice. He may be the king of kink, but you're the king of torture. Don't give him any more ideas. I have no energy today."

He threw a shocked face at her emissions. "Stop giving up my secrets, I'm trying to woo Bonnie, not scare her away."

Bonnie watched the entire exchange hoping to buy herself some time to think of how to prepare herself, after the very last time she heard from him was the day before, when he told her if she'd lost the bet he wanted her to call him Maestro, and he would call her Schiavetto. Bonnie became nervous and filled with numbing sensations.

 _(Flash back to yesterday)_

 _Bonnie was angry with Kol all weekend. He violated her and tried using the excuse that he had actually made her orgasm, but she felt angered and for three days, she didn't speak to him. She felt his need to kiss her ass, but she just wanted space. She woke up and decided to make French toast for herself because she had a sweet tooth for breakfast. She stood in her kitchen sipping a cup of tea, staring into the emptiness. Then she heard her phone buzz from behind her._

 ** _Anon:_** _morning Schiavetto_

 ** _Bon:_** _I'm not sure what that means_

 ** _Anon:_** _it's my pet name for you_

 ** _Bon:_** _I'm not your pet_

 ** _Anon:_** _you're right. you're much more than that_

 ** _Bon:_** _I have to go..._

 _Just then her phone rings. She was reluctant to even answer._

 _"Hello. Listen this is getting out of hand."_

 _"Ms. Bennett, we had a discussion the day you came to my home. We mentioned your disdain for the words Master and Slave, and I don't particularly like those words either. However, I think, that with you and I, we can redefine the connotation of it. I think you and I can redefine a lot of uncomfortable human behavioral sensitivities, and... I kind of like the idea of you belonging to me...even if it's metaphorically."_

 _"If you think I'm calling you Master-"_

 _"Maestro. Okay. It's Italian. And I only want you to call me that in private."_

 _"Damon, you and I will never be in a situation where I call you that, for fucks sake! And further more..." That's all it took, he heard her curse, and he knew she lost. He knew it was time to deliver._

 _"Furthermore, you will be my Schiavetto. So, I will see you soon."_

 _"Mr. Salvat-"_

 _CLICK!_

 _He hung up before she could finish. She quickly looked up the word in the Schiavetto on her phone._

 _"Fuck!"_

 _Schiavetto - Little Slave_

 _"Got damn him, what the hell? Why can't he just get it through his thick skull that I am not-"_

 _Buzz buzz She looks to her phone, and he texted her again._

 _Anon: essere pronti per me schiavetto_

 _She googles the translation again, 'be ready for me little slave.'_

 _(End of Flashback)_

That was yesterday. Today's she's staring at the am who challenges her very existence!

Kat and Bonnie share an uncomfortable glance, and Bonnie gets up to follow Kat out of the office, until Damon blocks Bonnie behind her desk and doesn't let her leave.

"Bye Kat."

"Bye, Damon."

Before she leaves he followed her to the door where Kat turns to Bonnie and winks, signaling her with a thumbs up. Damon shuts the door, locks it, and turns slowly to her. That smile was wiped from his face and he was filled with sin. He's always looked guilty of something, but today was different... Today he looked like he was about to conduct some illegal drug deal.

"Mr. Salvatore-" she said nervously.

"Eh. Eh. Ehhh." He waived his long finger at her. "I'm pretty sure I told you what to call me."

"Your fucking insane. I'm not calling you-" she was instantly cut off. He was on her quicker than a hooker on a dick. He sat her back down in her chair and kneeled behind her with his hand over her mouth. Then he stood her up, very slowly, took his place on her chair and sat her on his lap with his hand still over her mouth.

"You look beautiful today. You know, Ms. Bennett, you never disappoint. Every time I see you, I want to do unsavory things to you. But I Guess today was the luck of the draw for me. You lost the game, and now... It's time for me to punish you."

oOo Damon's POV oOo

Her fearful, and questionable face excited me. I finally had a chance, to do something about that dirty mouth of hers. She's imprinting herself in my brain. Physically, she's everything. She had on a navy blue pencil skirt, and a silk white, button up blouse. Before she could protest, I snapped two buttons and was inside of her shirt. Groping her gently over her bra, until I broke it. I guess I wasn't gentle after all. I immediately found her perfect little nipples and played with them. I know for a fact, this is a weakness of hers. I still have her mouth covered with my other hand and I was gripping tighter every time she tried to protest my movements. As she sat on my lap, she couldn't even pull my hands off of her as she was too busy trying to hold on to the chair.

"Oh schiavetto. You like to be defiant. I don't typically tolerate that type of behavior. Let alone from a sub. I have a soft spot for you for some reason. But...uhh." He grunts pinching her nipples relentlessly, until her chest starts rising and falling rapidly. She's breathing hard in his grasp, and her breathing becomes almost irrational, all the while she tries controlling it so her employees don't figure out what's happening in her office. "If you were mine, I would begin disciplining you, slowly, a little torturously, until we are both pleased with each other. I would show you what it meant to submit to me. You would hate me for a while, but then, you would begin to love my technique."

"Hmmm?" Was the sound that escaped her mouth as she tried removing his strong hands from her body.

"Si, mio schiavetto." He pulls one side of her sleeve down and begins nibbling her shoulder while playing with her nipples, and holding her mouth. "If you fight back too much, your employees will know you're in here being kinky. If I were you, I'd, sshhhh."

His fingers on her nipples pulled at her throbbing pussy and she wanted to kill him for doing this to her at work.

"I'm going to let your mouth go, schiavetto. But when I do, I need your word you won't yell, or scream. Okay? If you give me your word...and then you renege, I'm going to bound your mouth and hands and do very bad things to you in here. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head. He removed his hands. "Stand up." He said. She stood up and he observed her body from top to bottom front to back. "Turn around, let me see you." She turned towards him and he gazed at the ripped shirt and one side of her exposed shoulder and a partial view of her breast. He looked at her in the eyes and she was in utter shock. He licked his lips when he watched her. "Now, turn back around." She did and he pulled something out of his pocket, he put her wrists together and bound her hands with zip ties.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked with a straight tone. He stood up behind her and whispered in her ear, first blowing his breath on her neck, then letting his lips linger there.

"You aren't allowed to ask questions schiavetto. Now I'm going to sit back on this chair, and you are going to bend over my lap, then we are going to play a game called spank the naughty girl."

"Fuck no."

"Ooooh. Strike four, five, six I can't even keep track, anymore." His beautiful face smiles sadistically as he slowly bends her over his lap. "Look at me." She looks to him and he rips her shirt from her body, balls it up, and quietly demands something from her. "Open your mouth." She opens her mouth and he stuffs a part of the shirt inside. "Shhhh." He mimics sarcastically with his finger over his mouth then flashes that devilish grin again. At this point she wants to hurt him.

He bends her back over and slides her long pencil skirt up her hips, slowly, staring at her skin up until he sees her panties. Once it's revealed she likes lace half thongs, he runs his hand over the skin slowly in circular motions barely brisking her with a light handed touch. He circles her skin softly for a torturous five minutes. "Ms. Bennett, do you remember what you told me to do to you, the night I met you?"

"No. I have no idea what you are talking about." She tried mumbling with the short in her mouth.

"Really? I think you are lying? Are you lying?" She shook her head no. She was so nervous she didn't realize what was happening. "Tell me Ms. Bennett... Do you remember our private conversation, the night we met after your husband left your home?"

"No." She mumbled shaking her head.

"Oh come on now, did that wine really cause you to forget?"

She said nothing. She just sighed disappointingly. She was out of options. He was sitting in her office, at her desk, having her bent over his lap.

"I thought so," he said satisfactorily.

SIGH.

"You asked me to do what, that night? Tell me."

"I told you to Spank me." She mumbled.

"Oh, this is too good, hold on baby. I'm going to take this shirt out of your mouth so you can tell me again." Slowly he pulled the shirt out of her mouth while she rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, what was that again? What did you tell me to do?"

"Spank me." She whispered

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He was taking this too seriously, getting too much satisfaction from her being at his mercy.

"I told you to... Spank me." She gritted through her teeth.

"I mean, I don't know about you, but to me, It doesn't really feel like you mean it. What did you tell me to do, Schiavetto?"

He angered her and she said it louder. "I told you to...SPANK ME!"

"With pleasure." He put her shirt back in her mouth and then... When she least expected it.

 **SMACK!**

He spanks her. Making her jump and attempt to scream. "Mmmm." She could barely make a noise, but the stifling scream didn't stop the pain.

Bonnie's arms were bound tight and she couldn't move them. She tried catching his hand when she felt him raise it up and get ready to come down again, but he was too strong. His hand came down relentlessly fast, and the sting felt like a thousand needles all at once nipping her skin.

Damon continued spanking her. With intervals stretching between 2 to 3 minutes. He didn't just spank her repeatedly, he made her wait in between while he distracted her with flirtatious conversation. Drawing up her anticipation and forcing her fear to rise and fall repeatedly. It was torture. He was torturing her. He rubbed his hand in circular motions over her reddened cheeks and just feeling her beautifully firm in the right places, fat in the right places, lady lump.

"You have a beautiful ass. Do you know the things I could do to you?"

 **SMACK!**

"I imagine, how you feel from the inside from time to time." He tortured her with his words while his hands rubbed the skin of her ass. "I imagine how wet I could make you, and how the heat of your body might make me hard."

She bit down on her shirt as his words were making her gush. Literally. He wanted to feel her.

"I can see my hand print on you shiavetto. Should I stop?" She said nothing. Are you my Shiavetto?"

She shook her head no.

"What if I told you, you didn't have a choice?" He pulled her shirt from her mouth.

"Then I'd say, fuck you!"

"God I love your tenacity."

His hand rubbed her and just before she thought to shake her head no...

 **SMACK!**

Damon cocked his head to either side cracking his neck and getting some satisfaction from spanking her. For every curse word she's ever said in front of him, he kept track of and spanked her for each one. Seventeen spanks to her ass. Some soft, some stung, some were pleasurable, some a little painful. Either way, she was soaking wet when it was over. When he was done, he could tell somewhere in the middle she shed a tear or two, but for the most part she took it as it was delivered to her.

He stood her up and stood up with her. Then he took the shirt out of her mouth, leaving the zip ties on. He kissed her cheek, near her shaking lips softly and smiled. "That was beautiful. You are beautiful." She said nothing to him. She just looked at him. He used his fingers to rub her chin, before pulling her back in for another peck on the side of her mouth. He really wanted to kiss her lips, but her refrained.

"What's my name schiavetto? Who am I to you?"

She didn't speak. She kept looking at him and all of his machismo.

"It's okay. We will work our way up to it. You are lucky I have a soft spot for you." He pulled her to him, he kneeled down to her beautiful, perky, ass and stared at his hand prints on her skin. She had a few slight welts of finger prints, and he kissed them incredulously. He really couldn't believe he was in her office. Gentle kisses flooded her skin before he lowered her skirt back down.

"I went shopping for you. Myself. I asked Kat for your sizes, but, I picked it all out myself. I figured I might ruin your clothes, so, I bought you a few things." He handed her two Designer bags. "Now the next time I see you, maybe you'll be wearing something I picked out for you." He grinned at her. "Oh, and I bought you some Eucalyptus oil. It will be good to use it when I leave."

"Are you going to remove these ties on my wrist?"

"No. I'll leave that to Kat. I'm not stupid. You'll probably try to kill me." She rolled her eyes and smiled angrily with her lips pursed together. "Til next time schiavetto. Ciao Bella." He walked out closing her door, notifying Kat about her current indisposed disposition.

Kat came running in, "Oh my god, Bonbon. What the fuck happened?"

"Don't ask, please."

"I leave you alone with him for an hour and this is what happens. Your tits are out, your shirt is ripped. Your hands are tied. Just tell me this."

"Do I need to kick his ass? Was it forced?"

"Honestly? I don't know." She said still in deep thought over the way he used her own body against her. And not one time did he penetrate her, or kiss her. It was dark, twisted, powerful, and very, very, orgasmic. She turned her back to Kat. "Please cut this crap off."

"This is different for you Bon. What did he buy you?"

"I don't know. Clothes. But my bra is broken and I-I - I don't know. I'm rambling. Let me get dressed. I've got a lot of work to do." Kat looked in the bag and saw lingerie and dresses, and shoes.

"Wow, this stuff is beautiful. Chanel, Prada, Gucci, Dior? Shit, this man can't possibly... Well yeah he can. He and Elijah love fashion. Well, Bon I'm gonna let you get to it. Luckily you have a bathroom in your office. Take the time you need I got the office staff under control. Call me if you need to."

"Sure thing, I'm good though." Bonnie covered herself and locked her door. She had no idea how to feel. Kat walked out of the office and smiled. She knew Bonnie was confused. She knew her best friend didn't know how to process what just happened. But she also knew it was exactly what Bonnie needed. She grinned from ear to ear and went back to work.

oOo Bonnies POV oOo

What the fuck just happened? Like what really just happened? This man came into my place of work, locked me in my office and spanked me. With his bare hand to my skin. I don't know how to feel about what just happened. I mean, got damnit. I'm so frustrated. How dare he come here and do that? And these bags. These fucking bags of clothes. If it weren't for my shirt being ripped, I think I'd throw this shit away. Now I have to figure out what to change into. This is all, non-black clothing, why would he do this? He knows I love dark clothing. I'm not sure I should be shocked that he shopped for me, or that he picked out the clothes himself. I went from Navy blue and white, to a pink, sleeveless, v-neck, fitted, sheath dress. I hadn't worn this color in years. I'm going to let my hair down and put on my new heels. I didn't plan to wear any of it at first. I can't just accept his gifts. If it weren't for my torn her shirt and bra I couldn't do it. I still have an entire work day to get through though. As for my spanking... How do I feel about it? I'll have to figure it out, I'm still confused. Damon is trying to make this a regular thing. Is he Pershing me, while I'm with Kol? Am I with Kol? Fucking Kol! Shouldn't I be angry that he has no respect for my husband, it signifies his lack of respect for me. I think I should really end this charade between us before it gets out of control. Damn, my ass stings.

After an hour, he texts her. Send me a pic in your new clothes.

 **Bon:** no

She still didn't save his number in her phone. He was still Anonymous. She named him Anon.

 **Anon:** schiavetto, why so defiant?

 **Bon:** -

 **Anon:** I deserve that

 **Bon:** middle finger

 **Anon:** clever girl

 **Bon:** I have to work

 **Anon:** are you mad at me?

 **Bon:** yes

 **Anon:** I'm sorry, let me make it up to you

 **Bon:** your psychotic

 **Anon:** a little neurotic, maybe

Bon: I'm not some conquest okay

 **Anon:** I know. you are so much more than that

 **Bon:** so stop trying to control me.

 **Anon:** I need to see you again

 **Bon:** I'm busy all week

 **Anon:** you don't miss me?

 **Bon:** I just saw u, and u fucking spanked me

 **Anon:** didn't you enjoy it, foul mouth?

 **Bon:** I'm busy... My phones going off now

 **Anon:** wait, somethings not right

Anon: talk to me, please

 **Bon:** what do you want me to say?

 **Anon:** did I hurt you? (He was genuinely confused)

 **Bon:** I really think we need to keep some distance from each other

 **Anon:** Don't do this. Whatever I did, talk to me

 **Bon:** don't text me anymore

 **Anon:** Bonnie, please don't do this

 **Bon:** Good bye

Bonnie turns her phone off and finishes working. She tries to get him out of her mind and focus on work. She didn't know how to feel about what happened. Damon made her feel things she wasn't comfortable with feeling. He challenged her and made her doubt everything she's ever known. She was beginning to question her feelings towards him, and the fact that she was married, she realized she must have been doing something wrong. Bonnie buried herself in paper work to the point she didn't even speak to Kat before she left.

Later that night when she gets home, Kol had dinner waiting for her and soft music playing in the background. He greeted her kindly when she came in, took her bags out of her hands and sat them on the counter top. The music played and he swayed along with her. She let him hold her while she tried to figure out if she wanted to hold him back. After slight hesitance, she did. She still couldn't stand him though.

"Darling. You look beautiful. I don't remember seeing this dress."

"Yea, it's kind of new." She said with a frown.

"I love it on you."

"Thank you."

"So, I wanted to tell you, I went back to the firm and got my old job back." These were words she wasn't expecting to hear.

She pulled up in surprise. "Seriously? You did?"

"Yes, darling." He smiled, hoping he was making her feel a little more secure with him. "I will be working full time again and I won't be here every day, in time to make dinner. But with my job, I figured I'd get a housekeeper, so that by the time we both got home, we'd be able to still enjoy dinner together."

"A housekeeper? That's kind of pretentious don't you think?"

"No. In fact, I thought you'd pat me on the back for making an executive decision, an economically smart decision, for the new schedules with both of us working. Listen, Love, I know you hate the idea of someone in our house, because you can't control their cleaning and organizational methods, but it'll be an employee. They work for you. You make the rules. Darling. Please I'm trying. I even talked them in to starting me at a 15% increase from what I left with. More money, more responsibility. Love, I'm manning up, like you asked." He looked to her with pleading eyes and tears afloat trying not to taper down his cheek. All she could feel in that moment was guilt. Guilt for she and Damon's flirtatious meetings, she and Damon's secret conversations. Damon, coming to the office and doing things she secretly yearned for. Yes, Kol cheated, but was he really trying to redeem himself? She couldn't be sure. All she knew is she kept away from him for a week and the man who's face occupied her thoughts just came to her office and spanked her, dominantly. Making her feel like she was his, making her feel like their connection was turning into something she didn't have a name for.

"Okay, Kol. You made a decision. I trust you. Let's try it out and see how it works."

"Great, love. I know you won't be disappointed. Now come. I've made steamed rice, asparagus, and baked salmon with a lemon zest and caper sauce."

"Umm okay. Who are you and what did you do with my husband?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Rebekah told me about something called Pinterest. I went on and... bloody hell! The things you can do, if you just read directions. Besides she kind of walked me though my shopping trip at the store."

"You went through all of this trouble, Kol?"

She laughed at him. "Thanks for thinking about me." Bonnie's guilt sat in her stomach about what happened earlier in the day when Damon surprised her by coming to her office. She swallowed hard, and her gut held onto this insane heavy weight. She felt a little weak in the moment, and over-heated and when he noticed, he sat her down and poured her a glass of cold water.

"You okay, my love?"

"Yes, just a little light headed is all."

"Ahh, darling, drink the water. And having a little dinner, should help settle you." Kol smiles that boyishly handsome smile at her, and even if she wants to feel the same way that she used to about him, that night changed the course in their relationship. If a person can even call what they have a relationship. Bonnie didn't feel like being intimate with Kol, and she closed herself off to him mentally. What was she still holding onto, but the guilt that if she left him, she'd be a failure?

After a while. They head to bed. Kol asks Bonnie if they can share a bed again, but she told him, she didn't think it was a good idea. She went to her room, and he went to the guest room.

Kol made a phone call...

"Hello, it's set. You'll start next week."

"Okay, and I'm just supposed to clean your house every day?" She asked.

"Yes and No. You'll clean, help prepare meals. I just need your boyfriend to pose as my pool boy. So let me speak to him."

"Okay, hold on." Davina calls to Caleb and he comes to the phone.

"Caleb, you should be by once a week to check all of the wires and tap into my phones and computers audio, video system once it's installed."

"When will that be?"

"I have someone coming in to do that in a couple of days."

"I need you to upload that special spyware and make sure it's functioning properly."

"Okay, bro. So, am I looking for something in particular?"

"I need you to make sure the recorded conversations regenerate into emails, and automatically send to me at the end of every day."

"I can get into a lot of trouble for this." Caleb noted.

I have connections, you're fine. Just be discreet. And please I don't want you guys fucking in my house."

Caleb laughed. "Okay, well, make sure you tell my sister, owes me for this."

"You and April can work out your own form of payment. I'll be by this weekend to see her."

"Alright. I'll see you next week, me and Davina are leaving this weekend."

"Sure, Mate."

Kol Hun up the phone when he heard Bonnie shuffling about.

Bonnie wanted to wind down. She undressed slowly looking at the dress he bought her. He had exquisite taste, either that or he studied her well. She was willing to bet it was a little from column A and a little from column B. She walked over to the beautifully, large shower and turned on the hot water only.

The hot water and steam of her shower was the remedy she needed. She allowed her body to soak in the heat through her pores and she inhaled and exhaled slowly over and over. She ran her hands over her body and when she made it to her backside, only still feeling a small sting, a memory flashed through her head.

 _[His hand came down on her skin, as the sting tortured her senses, he left his hand there and cupped her. Massaging and kneading her meaty flesh between his strong fingers. "You like that, Schiavetto? When I massage you, huh? What if I move my fingers down a few inches, and touch your...? Oh, baby your so wet for me. Wow, you like being spanked don't you?" Damon proceeded to slide her panties over slightly to really relish in her juices. He used his middle finger as his hand cupped her kitty, to push into her wet slit, her juices allowed him to slide right in. Once his finger was in her, he cupped it, and moved it back and forth slowly. "Yes baby, your so drenched for me. I love how I make you wet Schiavetto." She moaned through her covered mouth, and he was making her feel embarrassed for getting so wet, so fast, so easily for him. "I want to taste you. Can I taste you?" She shook her head no. "It's a shame. You smell delicious." Just then he licked his fingers, since it's all he could do. "Mmm." He moaned lowly. All the distractions he gave her, in between spanking her was confusing her. Why would he make her feel pleasure and pain? He was confusing her and she put up with his torturous methods for forty-five minutes. When he was done, he whispered in her ear... "I can't wait to see your face the first time I make you cum. And the second and third, and so on." He was planning ahead. This was a one-time thing, she thought. She couldn't make him any promises. She was a married woman. His blue eyes and his wicked smile were her punishment for cheating on Kol.]_

She finished her shower and didn't even feel like doing her entire night time regiment of washing her face and flossing tonight. Let alone dealing with her hair. She turned to examine her body. His hand print rest on her, she smiled slightly, then giggled to herself. But she quickly stopped realizing he had too much power. She put on her white cotton panties and tank top and hopped into bed. Bonnie wanted Damon out of her head, but he made it impossible, the way he forced himself inside of her head. Just as her lids felt heavy, and she began drifting her phone buzzed. She ignored it, realizing that if she looked at the text she'd have to start her drifting sequence all over again. But the buzz was relentless and it happened about three times. The test messages read:

 **Anon:** are u in bed?

 **Anon:** hello

 **Anon:** please don't shut me out

 **Bon:** I'm trying to sleep

 **Anon:** I knew you'd answer

 **Bon:** stop harassing me

 **Anon:** u going to report me?

 **Bon:** yes

 **Anon:** are you sleeping alone?

 **Bon:** gn

 **Anon:** are u angry with me?

 **Bon:** why do u care?

 **Anon:** because I never want to hurt u, did I hurt u?

 **Anon:** What did I do wrong? Please talk to me

Bonnie picked up the phone and dialed the nameless number. It rang and rang and he didn't answer. He had nerve to contact her and get personal with her to the point she was violating her marriage just by texting him, then he had the nerve to ignore her phone call. So she has no choice but to text him.

 **Bon:** u know what? Fuck u

 **Anon:** I'm Sorry. It's just, I'm not alone right now

 **Bon:** Geez really? Of course not (She rolls her eyes)

 **Anon:** this wasn't planned okay?

 **Bon:** I see how you do things.

 **Anon:** Yeah? How's that?

 **Bon:** Come to my job, spank me, then go fuck your bitch!

 **Anon:** Whoa. Hey!

 **Bon:** yea well, don't worry who's in my bed then,

you and Hooker, I mean Sugar have a good night.

My phone is going off.

 **Anon:** Bonnie?

 **Anon:** Please don't ignore me

He jumped up, went into another rooms d dialed her. Her phone went straight to voicemail. He didn't think she'd really turn her phone off.

But she did. She turned her phone off and went to bed. She didn't let him torture her anymore that night. But it was her mistake, because he was tortured with her turning her phone off. Bonnie Mikaelson would deal with the repercussions of her actions. She had no idea how much he was willing to do to get her to give in to him.

 **..the next morning..**

"Bonnie? Baby, are you up yet?"

Bonnie was up texting back and forth with Damon pretty late. She was buggin' over everything, forced to face the idea she was dealing with being just as bad a Kol was back when he cheated. She knew it was wrong, she knew she had every right, but she also knew that the guilt was eating at her. She wasn't Kol. She was the responsible spouse. The attentive spouse, the spouse who tried to hold it together.

"Bonnie, Love. Wake up. I'm leaving, I just wanted to see to it you were okay. You were lightheaded last night."

She stumbled a bit until she rolled over and pulled the covers off of her face. She looked at her clock and it was 6 am. She missed the time slot for her morning run. She barely fell asleep three hours ago after texting with Damon. She heard him keep knocking. It was great of him to cook her a good dinner the night before and tend to her, decide to hire a house keeper and make some executive decisions. He is still knocking.

"Yea, I'm up Kol."

"Okay, love. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm better honestly. Thanks for asking. I'm going to get ready for work," she opens the door and he's looking at her smiling. Making her feel guilty. "Have a good day at work."

"First day back at the old firm, more money, I see better days ahead for us, baby. I'm trying okay. I really am trying."

"I know Kol. Thank you." She looked down and went to close the door. He stood there feeling a little bit of relief. Bonnie appreciated his dinner, and she welcomed his comfort the night before. Now, thanks to Nikklaus, he got his old job back and he was going to try and make a huge turn around. He left for the day and was on his way to becoming a better man. Today was the start of a new life for Kol. He wasn't ready to lose her.

Bonnie lay in her bed in her tank top and cotton panties. She always preferred to sleep in white cotton panties. She threw herself into thought and sank inside of herself. Today, Kat had the early shift. So Bonnie wallowed a bit in self-pity.

Bonnie was lost, unsure of what she was doing. She wanted to do the right thing, and she wasn't sure what the right thing was. She was raised to belief marriage should withstand the hard times. Marriages are for better and worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health... Til death do us part. In her mind, her and Kol were going through the 'worse' part. Was giving up on him fair? Was being hard on him fair? She didn't know anymore, she watched her parents go through tough times and still, they managed to be married for 35 years. She just never wanted to let anyone down, and she wasn't raised to give up on anyone she loved. She cried, to herself after he left. She held herself in a ball on her bed and cried. She just lay there feeling like she wanted something she couldn't have, and that no matter how much she wanted it, she had to help Kol through his addiction, or his problems before just leaving him alone. But she had every intention to leave Kol for good.

"Why, God? Why is the universe against me? I just, I just want to be happy. I don't need all of the bullshit that comes with my lack of understanding anymore. I don't know what to do, God. Dear Puzzling universe... Please, give me a sign. What the hell should I do?" She cried harder, and then she sat up on the edge of her bed. Her feet dangled over the edge not touching the ground. She looked like a teenage girl. She wiped her tears away and put on her big girl panties and gave up on the self-pity thing. It just wasn't her to pity herself. She instantly felt guilty for crying, because in her mind, she had a good life. She was dealing with a first world issue, and realized her trivial problems were nothing compared to most people's. She decided it might be time to re-evaluate what happiness meant, and then...

Her bedroom door opened and scared her. She turned to look at the intruder, "Kol! Don't you knock anymo-"

He just looked at her. Unwilling to be pushed aside for her stupid guilt. She deserved better than that, in his mind.

"I knocked, but you didn't hear me. I rang the bell, but it was unlocked. So I came in."

She was red faced and he could tell she was crying. She turned to face him, and realized she was almost naked, so she grabbed her sheet and covered herself. "Damon, why the hell are you here?"

"Because I refuse to let you just, push me aside. Not when I have no idea what I did wrong. Talk to me."

"You... Should really go, before Kol comes back."

"I saw him leave in work clothes, he's gone for the day. Don't lie to me. Don't push me out."

He walked towards her quickly, and she moved away. "Stop, right there! don't move another fucking muscle."

"Your mouth is terrible. I'd punish you, but, I'm thinking that's why your upset with me. Did I hurt you Bonnie? Did, you feel violated, because your body told me you liked it. Your motions, your actions, I was just feeding off of your desire."

"No Damon. You didn't hurt me. Okay. I don't know, what you think you're doing, but I'm married. Kol is my husband and we are working things out and-"

He was on her body within a second of her own life. Her tank top was gone and his jacket was gone and he was holding her while her legs wrapped around his waist, and he didn't care the status of her marriage. She was his, from the moment he met her. He could make her happy, he could give her things, Kol couldn't, and he didn't want anything more, than to be the man who made it all better for her.

His hand moved to the bun in her hair pulling it out, running his fingers through her hair to the root, grabbing her hair and pulling her head to the side so he could kiss her neck. His tongue and lips were caressing her skin with a hungry fervor. She swore she felt his teeth.

"Damon..." She moaned.

"Not my name... Don't call me by my name."

"Mmmm. Stop we can't." She moaned out while roaming her hands over his back.

"Yes we can." In between kissing her neck, he was trying to convince her they were right. He laid her on her bed and pulled his shirt off. The second she saw his chest and abs she gasped. Her bare breast were on display and he bit his lips looking at her almost unable to contain himself. Slowly his pants were being undone and he held his belt in his hand.

"Today, I'm going to teach you a lesson, about why we don't ignore my texts."

GULP.

 _'I'm so fucked!' She thought._

 **A/N - So I know everyone hates Kol. Rightfully so. But he's part of the story. Lol he will obviously not allow things to be easy for Bonnie. Bonnie has decided to leave Kol once she knew he was cheating on her, but she wants to do the right thing and help him get through his issues first. In her mind you don't leave someone at their lowest. She tells Damon her and Kol are married bc she doesn't want Damon thinking she's just easy to win over. She is tortured by her feelings for Damon, because she wants him, but... She fears his intentions are just to win her. She doesn't wanna be someone's conquest. That's why she's hesitant. Kol is about to keep heavy tabs on Bonnie now that he's got new job and fears she's cheating. Kat professed Elijah being the one to Bonnie before but suddenly, she felt some hesitance with him this chapter with him... Hmmm. Kaljah's story will pick up more as well. Damon wants Bonnie. Point. Blank. Period. But he's afraid of how she makes him think and feel. She's more than just a conquest, she's special to him.**

 ****** Love your feedback. Especially please let me know what you thought about this chapter and if you prefer shorter chapters! ******


	7. The F-Word!

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 7 -** The F Word!

 **Chapter rating M -** Language, Adult situations, Sexually Mature situations and language.

 **Sorry for the long note :/**

 **A/N - So I understand that there is confusion on what happened between Bonnie and Damon. Why he did that without a contract and so on... The contract will come up, Damon is learning with Bonnie. They are both learning boundaries. She opens his eyes to life, he opens her eyes to giving in. What will it all turn out to be... You just have to keep reading.**

 **As for Kalijah, they are going to have some complications of their own. This is my first time writing Kalijah. So, I wasn't sure I could do them justice let alone have people looking forward to reading about them. So like I said, I have changed my story around a bit to compliment their situation as well. It won't be as hefty as Bamon, but I promise to try and keep them interesting. The Kalijah response surprised me. Thank you all for your reviews because I appreciate every single one,** **Ps. Thanks to consensus, longer chapters it is!**

 **Thanks dolls!**

 **Please enjoy:)**

* * *

"Today, I'm going to teach you a lesson, about why we don't ignore my texts."

 ** _GULP._**

 ** _'_** _I'm fucked.' She thought_

"You're not going to use that belt on me."

"No, I'm not. But I'm going to spank you... With my dick. And you're going to like it." She wasn't sure she heard him right.

"Wait, what did you say?" She shook her head in disbelief.

Then she sat up and watched as he pulled his pants down and just before his manhood sprang free she...was awakened by her cell phone.

 **(Ring...Ring)**

 _Fuck, it was just a dream._

She was mad. Part of her really wished he came to her and tried to figure out what was wrong with her. But it was better this way. It was better that he gave her space, because Kol didn't know how to give her space when he was angry unless he just left for days at a time.

 **(Ring... Ring)**

"Hello?" She answered her phone.

"Hello, Bonnie, dear... This is Elijah. I got your number from Damon."

That sentence was wrong for so many reasons. Especially the one being she was married to Elijah's brother, and it made since for him to ask his brother, not his best friend, which wanted to commit inappropriate acts with her. Then her best friend was his girlfriend, so of all of the people he could have gotten her number, the person he got it from was Damon. _Weird._ She thought.

"What's up, Lijah?"

"Uh, I wanted to plan a special dinner for Kitty Kat's birthday coming up soon. But I need your help, please."

"You know she and her twin spend every birthday together, right. It's like the only day of the year they don't argue."

"Yes, and I would like to involve Elena as well, if you don't mind calling her, telling her I want to surprise Kitty with something. She knows about the dinner, but, I have another surprise in mind."

"Sure. Anything in particular you need from me?"

"Well, I wanted to make it a special occasion. Inviting friends and loved ones. A small group of people. But, I was hoping you could help me with the menu and the decor?"

"Decor? Lijah, I told you guys I'm not a pro."

"Neither Damon, nor Kitty Kat can stop raving about your interior style. And you know Kat best. I can't very well ask Elena. Kitty Kat would hate me if I did that."

"Of course, you know I'd do anything for Kat. So where will the party be?"

"My place. And it's going to be small. No more than eight to ten people. Bonnie, I have a special surprise for her... So make sure you have a special menu idea. We can chat again later, but I'll give you a few days to think of idea and I'll touch bases with you again."

"Sure. I'll be brain storming, Hun."

"Thanks, sweetie. I'll be talking to you soon."

"Okay, bye Lijah."

"Bye, Bonnie."

Bonnie got off of the phone and was happy. Finally, something to get her mind off of Damon. She could start brainstorming this idea and remember who she was before Damon came into her life.

Until...

 ** _Buzz_**

 _Text Message from Anon_

 **Anon:** Hey beautiful, I owe you an apology

 **Bon:** Yes you do

 **Anon:** About what happened... I'm sorry. I'm so used to...

Listen, I can explain it to you later

 **Bon:** We don't make sense

 **Anon:** I'll make it up to you

 **Bon:** You don't have to

 **Anon:** I do. So, don't forget about our meeting today

 **Bon:** What meeting?

 **Anon:** It's Tuesday. Second room renovation

 **Bon:** Fuck. I forgot about that.

 **Anon:** No worries, I can send a car for you

 **Bon:** No, you don't have to

 **Anon:** Ok, but will you be here

 **Bon:** Uhh, sure

 **Anon:** No funny business. Okay? I promise.

 **Bon:** Fine. I should be by around 3

 **Anon:** Can't wait ;)

 **..x At work x..**

Kat and Bonnie are finishing up a staff meeting, as well as offering a pep talk to their interns.

"You guys have been doing great, we have no complaints about our staff. As a whole, you guys stay on task, meet deadlines, make reputable reviews and conduct yourself professionally as secret shoppers. You guys have blown us away. With that said... We have small bonuses for everyone as the quarter is coming to an end." Bonnie said to her staff.

The staff cheers and claps and pats themselves on the backs.

"So, what we will be doing, is offering a competitive spot on our staff for our interns. We have one opening, and four interns. You guys have a couple weeks left in the quarter. Friendly competition and professionalism. Everyone, is free to go home early today. Now get the hell out of here." Kat yelled out. She was happy about the last part because she wanted to take off early today and get into some trouble, without Elijah. Lately his attachment to her has made her waiver for space. They walked back to their staff meeting room while the employees got their things together to get ready to leave for the day.

"So, I was thinking. Let's have dinner tonight. Just you and me." Kat suggested.

"I can't, I have counseling. With Kol."

Kat rolls her eyes. "Listen, I want to support you and whatever it is you are trying to fix with Kol, but I'm thinking that maybe you should work on just fixing your friendship with him, and not your marriage. Not all marriages are meant to last. Not that I don't think you guys are capable, but me... Knowing you, I just think you're not happy with him."

"You know, last night he made me a gourmet meal? He cooked it. Then, he comforted me when I wasn't feeling good. Like he was very attentive and caring and it felt good to have the old him back. You know? The caring man I met. The handsome guy with the smile that made me melt. He got his job back at the old firm, and he talked them into starting him at a fifteen percent increase. He's trying Kat. He's trying, for me. He did it all by himself. Put himself out there and did it. Then he hired us a housekeeper to help out with things at home since he'll be gone a lot. Like, he's taken major initiative." Bonnie's eyes were pleading for Kat to support her. She just wanted Kat to understand her need for support.

"Okay, Bon. Maybe he's trying. But, after ten years...? He gambles and drinks like nobody's business. He's become toxic, and he manages to make you sympathize with him."

"Kat stop. Please. One day you'll be married, and when the day comes I'll be there to support you. Even ten years later when he's not the same person you married. I'll be there to support you and help you through whatever you need me to." Bonnie said with attitude.

"You're being a bitch."

"No I'm not. You're angry at something else. I can tell how you came in here all stupid acting with a fucked up attitude."

"Pft."

"Pft is right. Babe. What is wrong? Talk to me."

"No Bon. You don't get it. You got a great guy who likes you. A man, who I know for a fact would treat you ten times better than your husband. It's not about being his sub. Do I think you'll enjoy it? Hell yeah. But that's just an extra benefit. I could care less about the kinky shit okay, if you don't want to be his sub, tell him, but give him a shot just as a person. Because the facts are, that he's never had a decent relationship and neither have you."

"Kat, I have to help Kol. No matter how fucked up it seems. For better or worse, means I've got to help him through his issues. What kind of person would be to leave him when he's down? I just want to help him get better first, then, the plan is to leave peacefully, because I just don't need the drama with Kol. We both know he can be petty if he wants."

"Okay. I get it. Fuck. What a waste of a good man Bon. Damon, is-"

"No. Damon isn't my husband. He thinks I'm a conquest and there's nothing about Damon, that I need right now. Not one thing. Okay. He doesn't have history with me. Kol loves me. He's been there through everything. Maybe he just didn't know how to be there after a while. But, the pregnancy fears and when my grams almost died, and then... He helped me get though the last year of college when I wanted to just give up."

"I helped you too Bon."

"You do. You always help me Kat. You are always there for me. I love you for that. But it's not fair for you. You need to focus and begin your life with Elijah, without having to be my support system. Your problem is you focus so much on fixing me, because you're afraid to take a look at your own life. You're afraid to move forward and begin a life with someone, so you focus on me. Stop being afraid to be a grown up. Stop being afraid to settle down, Kat."

"It's not that... okay. I don't wanna end up with a Kol."

Her words hurt Bonnie, but Bonnie knew it was truth. "You are absolutely right. You deserve to end up with someone better than Kol. You deserve, to allow Elijah in, Kat. Kol is stepping up, and it will give you a chance to not have to be forced into this big sister relationship with me. Then you can just be my best friend and focus on you and Elijah." Bonnie knew she had no future with Kol. But she had to be strong for Kat because she could see that Kat was getting to a point where she was pushing Elijah away.

"You are my sister Bon. More than my own sister. That will never change. This is what friends are for. Don't fucking push me away. You see what you do when Kol forces himself in your head. You push everyone away. Fuck Bonnie, stop doing this shit. Stop letting him separate you from the world. Your pushing me away, and I'm willing to bet your pushing Damon away too." Both girls knew each other so well, they could tell when the other was going through it. They each knew, they needed each other in different ways.

"Hell yes I'm pushing Damon away. He came here to my job, and he treated me like I was a little groupie and tried to buy me out with clothing! I'm not that woman, okay I can't be bought or handled like a fucking prize. He made me feel cheap yesterday Kat, like a business transaction."

"Did he make you feel cheap? Or do you feel cheap, because you enjoyed it?" Kat made so much sense and she knew her best friend well.

"Fuck you bitch. You know that. Fuck you!" Bonnie stormed out of the staff room and went to her office for the rest of the day. How could one man, infiltrate her senses the way he did? Her dreams, her mind, her thoughts. And not just because he's embedded into her physical need for a connection, but it's almost obsessive with her. She thinks about him more than she thinks about anything else.

 _Fuck you Damon Salvatore, for having my head spinning._

 **.xXx.**

Kat was meeting Elijah for Dinner since Bonnie couldn't make it. She hated fighting with Bonnie, but she knew there was truth to Bonnie's words. Elijah's sudden closeness and need for her presence was getting to her.

"Are you ready?" He asked when she showed up to his house.

"Not yet babe. First let's just, have a quickie for the road."

He looks at her quizzically. He continues fixing his cuffs and she begins to undress. He still continues dressing and she continues, undressing. "Stop." He says to her "I'm starving, put your clothes back on. I'm not going to fuck you."

"Excuse me? Since when do you not want to touch me?"

"Don't become presumptuous kitten. I want to touch you. Everyday. All of the time. I don't want you to say no, however, you're being really disobedient."

"Disobedient. Fuck that noise. You are going to be dominating my pussy, because I'm horny and I don't want to think about anything but you inside of me. So please, get over your control bullshit and stick your cock in me, before I go somewhere else." She said with a straight face. He looks at her like she's a raving bitch, because she is.

"You are being quite bitchy, kitten. Quite naughty."

"Yeah. Now do, what you do, and punish me." She walks up to him ripping his shirt off.

"Fuck. Katarina! This is one of my favorite shirts. Why are you being a nuisance?" He yelled. He never yelled at her.

"It's just a stupid shirt. A stupid fucking shirt!"

"It's the shirt you bought me for my birthday, it wasn't just a stupid fucking shirt to me. What is wrong with you today kitten? Stop acting like a brat!"

"This is how it's going to be. You and me, arguing about a shirt, when we could've been making love, not taking a got damn thing seriously. Just living in the moment. That it's what you and I do Keeper. You are breaking the rules. The contract we agreed to states that if we are at dire straits, the person with the most distress gets favor. So I am telling you, you better fuck me! Or I'm gone."

"So, you think you're in dire straits? You rip my expensive shirt, which was a gift from you, and talk to me like you have no respect, and you are the one in distress?"

She rolls her eyes and crooks her neck at him, once her arms fold across her chest, she let her Katitude get her in a lot of trouble. "You're the Dom, right. Well... Act like it!"

Elijah looks at his little naught kitty. Suddenly he didn't feel like dominating such a bratty girl. He just wanted them to give each other space to calm down. "Kitten, you should go home. I'm suddenly at a loss of both appetite and the need for company." They hadn't slept apart in six months.

She was shocked, but she was stubborn. Rolling her big brown eyes, she barks, "Fine!" She tosses her hair and walks out of his house tossing her hair behind her. "You will regret that Elijah." She didn't call her keeper by his pet name.

As she walked to her car she grew so angry, with him, Bonnie, herself, everything and everyone. She wasn't sure what was going on with her, but she knew she needed some space from Elijah. She needed to see if she really wanted what they had. She bragged to Bonnie about how she loved she and Elijah's relationship so much that when she thought about it, she had to be sure if she wanted that with Elijah forever. Hell, did she want Elijah forever, or any man for that sake? Men were a dime a dozen. They came they went and they never had such an effect on her as Elijah did. Sure she had deep feelings for him and she would hate seeing him with someone else, but was she ready for just one man in her life. All she had before and after every man was her friendship with Bonnie. That was one thing she knew how to do. Be nosy, and monitor Bonnie so she didn't have to focus on herself.

Kitty Kat was at a standstill for once in her life.

 _ **..oxo..**_

 _ **Baby you're no good  
Cause they warned me bout your type girl, I've been ducking left and right  
Baby you're no good  
Think I fell for you, I fell for you, I fell for you**_

 _ **..oxo..**_

She thought about texting him, and telling him she couldn't make it. But she wasn't a game player, nor was she intimidated by him. She was okay with the idea of letting him know she was stronger than him. Letting him know she could handle being in a professional setting with him. He wasn't about to scare her out of her own head. She drove to his place, with a plan for his actions.

As it would be said, she arrived at his fate again and pressed the button. "Hello, it's Bonnie Bennett. Can I come in?" Again, the gate opened before she finished her sentence. She drove up the longs stretched driveway and she went slowly, looking at the most beautiful full red roses. Perfectly spread throughout the bushes. He was a perfectionist. She started to feel knots in her stomach. Or was it butterflies. She wasn't sure. No. Yes, she was. Knots are the twisted pain you get when you do something wrong and have to force yourself to face the pain. Butterflies are the tickling sensation you get when someone makes you feel a mixture of both nerves and anxiousness, wrapped up in slight sexual tension. She was feeling butterflies and the queasiness was affecting her facial expressions. She needed to get her nerves in line so he couldn't see how he was affecting her.

Today was a sunny day. She didn't need to park inside of his garage. Although it was opening, and he didn't walk outside, he waited inside of the garage this time. Forcing her to pull inside. As she drove in she kept her sunglasses on. She refuses to meet his eyes with her own. She even dressed a little meek today. A plain, black dress, with ankle boots and a blazer. She wore her hair curled, and half of it was pinned back.

He himself looked a dapper as always, and he wore that rather guilt filled grin, as he looked at her. _Stop smiling at me._ She thought. She really wanted to rip him apart and have her way with him. Bonnie was feeling a mixture of bitterness and desperation. She couldn't figure him out yet and it was puzzling her. She hated it.

He opened her door for her and helped her out. "Good afternoon, Ms. Bennett."

"Mikaelson. Mrs. Mikaelson."

His snapped his face back and cringed but accepted her words.

"I apologize, Mrs. Mikaelson. So, thanks for coming still. I know I'm not your favorite person right now, so it says a lot about you, coming."

Bonnie doesn't say much. She allows him to help her out, because even if he is on her shit list, his chivalry felt nice.

She walks into the house and she noticed some changes. He put up some wall art, and some flowers, like she suggested. He changed his heavy red curtains to sheer ones, as well as added some rugs and his couch had two throw blankets, and different color throw pillows. His house was normally, just Red, Black, and Grey, only now he added more colors to his house. Which included the fact that he had put out some fresh fruit for her, and California rolls. _How did he know?_

"Uh, I would've gotten wine, but you drove and I wouldn't have let you leave if you drank, so I just got some sparkling water, if that okay?"

"Damon, you didn't have to-"

"I know. I just, want to make you comfortable, okay. We should discuss business today. But before anything I need to apologize."

"Damon, stop, please... You-"

"No. I owe you this. Trust me. I knew better than to have left things the way I did. You're a kitten, a newbie... And I made a terrible mistake."

"Okay, Damon. I'm all ears." She listened intently to him.

"Well, for starters, you are probably wondering what the hell happened yesterday. I'm sorry. I'm used to dealing with women who have been doing this a while. Women, who know my technique is a little different from other doms. When you and I were in your office, I read you all wrong. I'm what you call a punisher, a torture Dom. I deal with Andie, yes, but she's not my girlfriend. I'll be honest. She hired me, like most women. They hire me to dominate them, fully. Not just like a fun fuck. Women hire me to torture them, punish them. They like extreme, dominant behaviors. They typically want a very strong dominant-"

"Damon, you don't have to explain-"

"I do. Just let me."

"Okay."

"Anyways, women tend to want me to do strange things to them, harsh things that make them forget about the pain they are going through. Divorcees and scorned women. I think, because of what you're going through with Kol, I assumed you wanted the same thing. Granted, I wasn't as harsh as I am with clients, but, still you're not used to it and I really messed up. I think you're better than that. I'm just used to women that only want one thing from me, and that it was I deliver."

Suddenly, Bonnie felt immense pain for Damon. She felt some sadness for his lack of real connections.

"Damon, I'm sorry- I had no idea-"

"No. Stop. You don't owe me an apology. I owe you one, and that's it. You're a beautiful and special woman and I don't ever want to do anything to make you feel angry or hurt by my actions. The last thing you need is another asshole, who doesn't care about your feelings. That's not me."

"I appreciate your words and again, let's just start from scratch. Okay, because I don't think you're a bad guy."

"I appreciate that. And, umm, about Andie, being with me last night when you text me, I was working, at a hotel. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. She pays me to dominate her, treat her like a slave. I don't force anything on women, this is what they ask of me. Still, what she and I have isn't real. Well, it's hard to explain. It started as a job, but it's become exclusive. It's just me her. I don't deal with multiple women. I just deal with her right now. So I guess you could say we are together, in a way... But she's is under contract."

"Contract?"

"An agreement between us about what is and isn't acceptable behavior."

"But you go on dates?"

"No, I've taken her to a couple of social get hearings that I'm invited to where I feel I've needed a date. But I usually don't take women anywhere, unless we've been under contract for a while. Six months or more."

"Oh, I see. Well, I get it, Damon. Thank you. I'm happy you trusted me enough to be honest. Yesterday, I felt cheap. I felt like you wanted to buy my affections after you came and did what you did. I mean, the spanking, I could've handled. I think I was more than okay with your spanking me, until you gave me the bag of clothes and left me confused. I thought maybe you'd... I don't know. I just felt so impersonal, like I was a job you were hired to do."

oOo Damon's POV oOo

I felt immense anger. I know my jaws locked in place and I can feel the vein at my temple throbbing, so I'm positive she can see it. How could I make such a delicate woman feel like a cheap thrill. She didn't deserve the way I left. I didn't know better, which is a piss poor excuse, because I'm a professional. She has no idea how this life style works. Not everyone participates in my kind of kink. What I do, is among the extreme sort, because I'm paid to do it. What I do, is not what Elijah does with Kat. What I do... I shut off every emotion, and dominate women to the bitter end, because that is what they pay me to do. What I do, is extreme, because believe it or not, there are women who just want me to make them forget about their reality, women who pay me to be a fantasy. I have forgotten what it's like to be with a real woman. It's been years. As I watched her honesty, I realize she's done something to me that I'm not used to. She's made me care. She made me want to...evaluate who the fuck I am. Even though, I know I'm not good enough for her, I still want her more than anything.

"You are a beautiful woman Bonnie. Don't ever let me, or another man make you feel like you don't deserve everything."

He walked out of the room for a brief moment and situated himself. He caught himself getting in his feelings and he couldn't let her see him like that. Bonnie was speechless. All of the rude comments she's made to him, everything she'd thrown at him, insult wise, suddenly didn't feel too good about what she's said. Suddenly, he was a person to her and not just a desire or a façade.

"So, as far as this renovation and the work your helping me with, I was thinking about what I would pay you, because it's business after all, but it turns out I don't know, so we can talk about it. For every consult that you come out for, I'll pay you as well as your mileage, and for every room, and on top of that, I'll pay you for your time."

She rolled her eyes and not because he was trying to do what he thought was right, but he was trying to control it, and make it impersonal again. She wanted to avoid talks of business payment right now, she just wanted to get passed the awkward tension.

"Well, things can remain up for discussion, let's just get started."

"Are you in a rush today?"

"Not particularly, but, we both know the longer I'm here the less business friendly this meeting will be." She half smiled and put her sunglasses back on.

"That's not true. Okay. I told you I'd be professional today I meant it."

"Fine. Uhh, so what's the deal with the fruit and the California rolls? You called Kat?"

"Is that bad? I wanted to make sure I got what you like. I know you don't like sushi now. Good thing, that could have been bad. Anyways... I'm just trying to change your perception of me. I'm not a bad person okay."

"It's fine I didn't have lunch today." She says casually. "I can have a couple of bites." He smiled.

"So, is it off limits to ask you if you're still mad at me?"

"I'm not angry at you Mr. Salvatore. We have a professional relationship. We will ONLY have a professional relationship. Therefore, talking about anything else is off limits." She sighed eating her words slowly, which pissed him off but he didn't show it. He smiled and kept it business professional.

"Again, I'm happy you still want to work with me. So, I was thinking of these figures." He pulled out a folder and opened it pushing it towards her. "I was thinking of the one fee for your helping me marked here. Then, I was thinking fifteen percent of that for each consult as well as compensating your mileage both ways, and doubling it. These are some basic figures. Obviously we need to discuss your idea about everything. Any changes you want to make, just look this over and get back to me."

Bonnie was a bit irritated behind his financial proposal. It, once again brought her to feeling like she was cheap. Like he wanted to control her with money. Yes, it was business, but her problem with him, was not understanding when he was being himself or his image. She wasn't prepared to have a heavy discussion, so she finished eating and told him she was ready to see the next room. He walked her back through the long windowed hallway. She saw some improvements in his yard already. The part of the fence that she suggested be removed was already gone, opening the view up to the lake. She couldn't see the rest unless she went into the glass room, she opted out of that. That room made her feel things for him she wasn't ready to feel. That room romanticized the idea of Damon Salvatore and made him seem decent, and lovable. She needed to stay away from the glass room. If it was finished and he showed her, she'd probably want to put it to use. She'd want him to make love to her right there.

"Oh this reminds me. I have your credit card. I can give it back to you now. I'm sure you got your sheets this weekend. It said they were supposed to arrive Saturday."

"They did, thank you. Just keep the card, because I will need you use it again for other orders." He says as he opens the double wooden doors with the skeleton key.

 ** _..oOo.._**

 ** _You got me puttin' time in, time in  
Nobody got me feeling this way  
You probably think I'm lying, lying  
I'm used to bitches comin' right 'way_**

 ** _..oOo.._**

She arrived back in the large room with the cabriole and chase, and the large bed. Then he takes her to another room. It's really intimately sized. When he turns the light on, she sees a beautiful vanity with the old fashioned bulbs. The chair for the vanity has a back to it. It's rounded and again the finish is chesterfield. The majority of the room is a cream color and there is an entire closet for a wardrobe. Already she sees a few things hanging up. Some costumes some lingerie. She sees a wall of shelves with name brand heels and stilettos. Some classy, some trashy.

"Is this a boudoir?"

"Yes. But I have no idea how to make it more personal. It's just this neutral color, and honestly, I can't imagine this neutral color makes a woman feel sexy."

"No, it doesn't. You have a beautiful antique vanity. Where did you get this?"

"I found it at a resale store, and I had the idea to re-purpose it."

"No. Don't do that. It's antique. It perfect. Sand it a bit, but don't paint it. The faded wood is perfect. The chair, is beautiful. I'm guessing it didn't come with the vanity?"

"I made it. I looked up somethings online, it seemed easy enough. Besides I'm very good with my hands. I mean, in a handy way." He corrected himself, trying not to flirt.

"Follow through with the lavender for the walls of your boudoir that you used on the chair cushions, but make the closet a darker tone. The less bright light on a woman's body the better. No matter how perfect she appears. Darker tones cater to a woman's physical appearance, making her feel less self-conscience. Mirrors in the closet all around so she can play dress up and watch herself before you see her.

For a few seconds Bonnie imagines it's her boudoir and her closet and she sees herself modeling and playing dress up. She kind of phases out of conversation and stares into space. He notices and he lets her. Just watching her. After a few moments she smiles and he catches it. How freeing it must be to have a boudoir at your disposal to play dress up and become someone's fantasy.

"So... What's a good darker color to use?"

"Purple is solid against any skin color. Brown, tan, white... And you've got the dark wood going. It's perfect. More lights in the closet. Get those old fashioned bulbs, and line the mirrors in this closet. Now, the boudoir room, keep it maybe lavender. This room should remain bright so a woman can see her makeup perfectly while she does it. Lighting is key to make up."

"Can you maybe order make up? And wigs and perfumes and curling irons or whatever a woman needs to feel like a princess, really good brands. Things a woman can appreciate."

"Sure. But you understand it'll be a wide variety of colors since I don't have a specific woman to work with."

He wanted to tell her that she could use her own skin color as reference, but her feared he screwed up any chance with her. He had to be the consummate gentleman to win Ms. Bennett over.

"Perfect. We can knock out two rooms today. This room is kind of going to be conducive to the use of another room."

He walks her through a doorway which is connected to another room. She passes a beautiful stand-alone tub. It was rounded and high on either end and low in the middle. The room with the tub is all white. There were no mirrors inside of the room, just four white walls, one white tub, small white tiles on the floor, and a wooden crate filled with fresh lavender to fill the room with its aroma.

"This room?"

"No. This room is just a bathing tub. I don't want anything else in here, but the tub and the lavender."

"Maybe candles... White candles, it would be a more personal experience, so that you can avoid room lighting." She said quietly. No the natural lighting of the candles.

He looked to her and nodded. "Okay. That's simple enough. Add candles to your list of things to buy please." He agreed with her and they kept walking down a short bright hallway, which lead to a room in contrast. "This is the third room." He cut the light on and it was all black. There was black velvet everywhere. From the walls, to the floors, and there was a tall fixture, covered in black velvet. There's was a tripod and an old fashioned camera along with bright lights in this black velvet room facing the center of it.

"Is this a photo studio?"

"Yes."

"What for? To take pictures of your real life doll?" She asks almost sarcastically but smiling.

"Yeah, but that's not all I would take pictures of." He stands there staring at the area of the room the subject of his photos would either lay, sit, or stand. The area which he hoped to have her one day.

She giggles a bit, "Oh yeah? What other kind of pictures would you take?"

"Pictures or video, of me _fucking her_."

She's never heard him say the F word. Ever.

oOo Bonnie's POV oOo

I dropped my cell phone. I've never heard him say the F word. I didn't even think he used it. And maybe, it was the fact that he never cursed, that made it sound so sexy coming out of his mouth. Once again, my pussy is throbbing because this man fucks me up inside of my head. I actually, _felt_ the word come out of his mouth, as if it was his dick penetrating me, and all of a sudden I wanted him inside of me. He said the F word, and his lip, was accentuated when he pronounced it. As if I was supposed to immediately imagine what it would be like to fuck the man, whose F sound made his lip command my pussy to cream at the sound of the word coming out of his mouth. I mean when he said 'fucking,' he fucked me, he was inside of me, metaphorically. And I get it now, he knows exactly what he's doing. He's the man that knows he's got a psychological advantage over his prey. He just word fucked me and now I need some red wine and my vibrator. I will masturbate to his words, and when I come I will imagine it's him who's fucking me. I'm so fucked.

"Oh crap." She said stumbling over herself. She bent down to pick up her phone. He kept a straight face which became intimidating suddenly.

"You Okay, Ms. Bennett?"

"Yeah, I just am not used to hearing you say... That word." Suddenly she felt weird about saying it. He commanded dominance when he said the F word.

What he said next, she couldn't control.

 _"_ Well, first things first, I don't like saying that word outside of the bedroom. Secondly, this is my home and this renovation, as I'm sure you know is my playground." Damon walked into Bonnie's personal space, and pulled her face to look up at his. "I am a man, and I do love to **_fuck_**. I, in fact, love to **_fuck_** long, and hard, and for hours upon hours." Her heart began to thump in her chest. Her glands were suddenly moistening with sweat, and his closeness caused a throbbing inside of her. Then he whispered in her ear... "You know why I'm known for torturing my subs, why I like punishing them? Why they BEG me to punish and torture them?"

She shook her head no and he told her anyways. "Because I FUCK way harder than I punish, and most women can't handle getting _fucked_ by me."

Every time he said the F word, he said it with force. He said it as if it was a thrust, and he was fucking her with every harsh thrust.

She blinked several times and put her hand on her chest to process what he said.

"Damon-"

He cut her off before she could say something that was going to make him want to rip her clothes off and show her what he meant.

"So this room, is all black. Should I change it?" He asked as she tried catching her breath.

"No. Black is perfect. Is that a bed under the fabric?"

"Yeah, I wanted it to kind of blend in to the back ground."

"It's perfect."

"Look up. Is the mirror too much?"

"Got damn. I mean, no, but... What's the purpose of this mirror in a photography room?"

"I like for a woman to watch what I'm doing to her. I like when a woman can see me fucking her, licking her, fingering her and just plain having my way with her."

Bonnie's nipples are now hard, showing through the top of her dress. He observes this and he's trying to be on his best behavior. He looks at her nipples then at her. He stares at her as if she is off limits, but he wants to touch her, more than he's ever wanted to touch a woman. She's so hands off; it drives him crazy.

"Wow, okay, well. You are detailed with your sexcapades. So detailed you had a house built to cater to your sexual desires."

"Yeah. I take it seriously. So, only one more room left and I'll be out of your life for good."

"I suppose. You are right. Except there's always the mutual friendship between Elijah and Kat."

"I can be alone in a room with you Bonnie Bennett."

"Mikaelson."

"Okay, that too..." He said sarcastically. "If we can be cordial, there shouldn't be an issue. I will respect you and your boundaries."

"I appreciate that Mr. Salvatore."

"Can, we finish eating and maybe discuss any finances you may want to discuss?"

"Of course." He walked to the doorway and held the door open for her and when she passed him he gave her little space so she could squeeze past him. Enabling their bodies to rub. She couldn't even be mad. A part of her loved what he did to her, and he smelled too good to be true.

"So, since we will be around each other more often, I just thought maybe we could chat, get to know each other."

"Sure, Damon... Where do you want to start?"

"Well, we decided last week, that there were three things we would save for later discussions. For example, the name of your car?"

"Josie? Oh okay, that's easy. Josephine Baker was my inspiration. She was a famous, woman of color, in the earlier part of the twentieth century, who went outside of cultural boundaries and made a success of herself. When the American people didn't accept her, she went to France and became a famous performer. She was uninhibited, and she was unafraid of what the public thought about her."

"You are very interesting Bonnie. I'd say one of the most interesting woman I've ever met."

"Ahh. I'm okay. What about you? What's this new art on the wall?"

"First tell me what you think about it."

"Okay, I think it's just perfect. It's plain, not too much. Just the right touch of color."

"I did it. I painted it."

"No you didn't." He was trying to be convincing.

"Yes I did."

"Damon, don't try me... I don't believe that. Tell me who really painted it."

"Okay, okay. I have many professions. I'm a man of many interests. One of my professions is that I am an Art broker. These were a couple of pieces that caught my eye. I mean, they're not too crazy and I don't think there's any crazy meaning behind it. It's just a good solid piece to add to the decor of a room."

"Every piece of art has meaning Damon. But, your opinion of this is your interpretation, and that's perfect."

"So do you interpret from it?"

"Nothing crazy. It says freedom, and it gives a light-hearted feel to your dungeon." She joked.

"How did you know I call my house a dungeon?"

"I didn't, it was a joke." She laughed but he had a straight face. "Okay, I see someone's not in joking mood today."

"No. It's not a joke, I'm serious. It's a dungeon. I don't joke about that. Why do you think it looked the way it looked?"

"Well, I don't think it is a dungeon, I was joking. However, it's more inviting now. It doesn't look like a dungeon. Dungeons are for punish...ing... People." She thought about what she was saying as his eyes penetrated her to her core. He had been looking at her a certain way all afternoon which was making her nervous. Not to mention the way he said the F word earlier, was still dancing around her clit, making her feel things about him she shouldn't have felt. He was inside of her head, more than she realized. "This isn't a dungeon. You don't even invite women here."

"I _didn't_ invite women here. I hadn't invited women here before. Until you."

"So now, you plan to invite women here? Is this why you changed it all up?"

"I changed it up for one reason."

"I see." She didn't know how to take it. She didn't know how to take him. "You're making me nervous Damon."

"Why is that Bonbon?" She smiles, the only other person to call her that was Kat.

"I think, maybe you're opening your heart to the possibility of a blossoming love, with Sugar?"

"Oh you mean hooker, or bitch? I'm pretty sure you called her both of those." He spoke disappointingly, yet slightly amused.

Bonnie felt embarrassed for how she reacted to him the night before in their texts.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm not perfect. I make mistakes."

"You are forgiven."

"Well, I'm sure you're growing a soft spot for the woman who's sort of tamed you."

"Is that what you think? Sugar is taming me?" He pursed his lips and nodded his head. He didn't like the idea of Bonnie forcing Andie into his life in more ways than he wanted her being involved. Deflecting his obvious appeal for Bonnie onto his reluctance for Andie.

"I don't know what to think. You said you two were exclusive." He looked at her disappointingly. She got up and began to get herself together to leave his house. "I should be going. I have to meet Kol for counseling. It's been a really good meeting today." She stood up and adjusted herself so she could get ready to leave. Damon walked over towards her, helping her with her jacket, and talking to her calmly.

"Yeah, maybe we'll get some other things out on the table that we were supposed to talk about today? It doesn't have to be a work related meeting. Maybe we can have lunch, as friends?" She thought about it. His sincerity was humbling.

"To be honest Damon," she looked at him long and hard, and he bit his lip. The same lip he used to say the F word. "It would be nice to have another friend. Kat says I go into shut down mode at times, and I keep myself away from people. So, I think I need to keep myself, busy, so I don't notice how much I actually have to focus on sometimes."

He smiled at her. "I'm happy that you didn't say no. You can be really difficult Ms. Bennett." He said as he opened her car door.

"I told you. I'm not easy."

"You're not. But nothing easy, was worth fighting for." He said standing in front of her, so closely she was breathing his air. Then he placed a gentle kiss to the side of her lips. For a man that didn't kiss on lips, he came close to her lips every time he saw her. She looked him in the eyes and smiled before he finished speaking. "In the meantime, unless it's professional, I'll try to keep my distance."

"Okay. Next Tuesday?"

"Same time same place. If you'd like me to send a driver for you, let me know. I'm sure the drive can be tiring in traffic."

"Not really, it's a good time to listen to my music. Whatever is in my playlist, on heavy rotation tends to be my current state-of-mind."

"Yeah, like what's in your playlist right now?"

"Right now? Elle Varner and The Weeknd."

"Hmmm, what type of music is that?"

"Elle Varner Is Neo Soul and The Weeknd is R&B. I don't think it's your cup of tea."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's nothing like the music you like."

"I'm open-minded. Tell me this... Does your husband listen to it?"

"No, he listens to rock. And on a good day he'll entertain reggae with me."

"So if music reflects your attitudes, I have a weird question for you. What do you listen to when you're in love?"

"Huh?"

"If people's music reflects their moods, it should reflect their emotions, especially when they are in love. I'm curious, what music might Bonnie Bennett listen to when she's elated?"

"That's a good question, why don't you answer first."

"To be honest, I don't know. Maybe the Doors. For some reason. As pothead, and trippy as it is, I imagine fucking to the Doors or even Jimi Hendrix, is an experience to be had."

"Is that music you like to _fuck_ to, or music you listen to when you're in love?"

"Well, to be honest, I've never been in love. So I don't know. I like to listen to classical music, a lot. Especially when I'm being a dominant. Now, your turn."

"Well, hands down... I listen to, or would listen to, Sade. I'd say Ella Fitzgerald, but something about Sade is so penetrating. So, forgiving and so unconditional. I don't know though. If a man can make me listen to Sade, I'm probably... In too deep." She sighed and giggled.

"Sade, huh?" He gave it some thought, and pondered on it. "Bonnie, again, about yesterday, I would never, ever want to hurt you. What I do, with the women who pay me, is different than what most Doms do. Okay? Elijah and Kat, don't do what I do. They have a domesticated partnership. I am a very specified type of Dom, who very stupidly, forgot that you were a virgin sub. Ive been doing this so long, I kind of forgot what it's like in the beginning. No excuses though. So, hopefully one day, you can forgive me. She heard her phone ring, but realized she left it in his kitchen. "Do you mind?"

"No. Go right ahead." He said opening the door to the house for her. She walked back in and something told him to follow her. When she got to her phone it stopped and she didn't bother looking at it, before she gave him her last thoughts on the spanking he gave her. She found herself standing in his kitchen, staring at his focused face.

"For the record Damon, I enjoyed your spanking. Off the record. I don't want you to think I didn't enjoy it. I can handle aggressive behaviors, I'm a tough girl. It's the way you make me feel afterwards that decides what it means. You handing me the bags of expensive clothes, like I was a business transaction, is what pissed me off. I can't be bought."

"I get that now."

"Don't ever make me feel like a cheap thrill." She and Damon made eye contact. They both refused to break it. He walked up to her, and she didn't stop him. His body was against hers as they stood in his kitchen. All he heard was that she enjoyed it. He clenched his jaw as if he was angry but she could tell he wasn't angry, he was just holding back his desires. She looked up at him and then down. She tried walking past him and he wouldn't budge. He grabbed her arms softly. He was putting himself out there. She tried speaking but all that came out was a half-hearted stutter. He shushed her.

"You could never be cheap to me. You're priceless."

 ** _..xXx.._**

 ** _You got me touchin' on your body  
To say that we're in love is dangerous  
But girl I'm so glad we're acquainted_**

 ** _..xXx.._**

She looked at him with big doe eyes forcing him to let go of all the friendly bullshit. "Ahem." She cleared her throat. He shushed her.

He let his shushing finger linger on her lips a little while. Again, she didn't stop him. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked rubbing his finger along her lips, moistening it with her own saliva.

She shook her head.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded her head. Then slowly he put his finger in her mouth. He played with her tongue. She wasn't sure she wanted his finger in her mouth, but he wanted to coat himself with her spit, "Suck it."

"Damo-"

"I wish I could kiss you, but I can't. So I'll let my finger do it." He was so locked in on that rule, he was stubborn about it for some reason. Maybe he'd tell her why one day.

He puts his finger in her mouth and rolls it around her tongue. He didn't touch any food with his hand, purposely. He let her wet his finger until she pushed it out of her mouth. He unbuttoned his sleeve cuff and rolled it up. She watched him carefully. He then moved his hand towards her dress hem and put his hand under her dress. She swallows her remaining spit and closes her eyes. His hand makes its way to her panties, right above her pubic line. He keeps touching her without a contract of consent, she makes him go against every rule in his own book. But after her words he wasn't sure how to bring up a contract. How could he bring up a contract when she blatantly said she didn't want to feel like a business transaction. But all he does is business, he doesn't do relationships. Why is she confusing him and making him act out of character? He doesn't know, all he knows is he can't stay away from her. He spoke to her lowly.

"I can stop, if you want me to. I will, if you tell me to. Do you want me to stop?" He asked, not wanting to make any move she wasn't ready for.

She shook her head no.

"Words Bonnie." He whispered, "I need words. Should I stop?"

Her lips tremble and her skin goosebumps. "No." She said nervously.

His long fingers make their way to the inside of her panties. He finds that she leaves a small trail of hair leading to her kitty. A thin, landing strip of pubic hair that he gently touches as his fingers crawl towards her warmth. "Mmm." Her mouth makes a small sound when she feels his fingers getting closer.

He watches her face as she bites her lip gently. Her eyes are closed. He's being tender, for once, and she is still excited by his light touches. He's not used to women who want tender touches. Women pay him for his aggression. His long fingers move closer to her opening and she hitches a breath as he reaches the slit of her warmth. He touches her with his finger, the one she sucked wet.

Bonnie's eyes shoot open and she was met with his blue eyes, which don't appear to have come off of her. "Bonnie, your pussy is getting wet for me. Do I excite you?"

"Shut up." She said trying to focus on his fingers. He smiled as he felt her lips moisten, more.

He loves the fact that he excites her. Once he feels her small bundle of nerves, his fingers move slowly back and forth. Her head falls back and he catches her neck with his lips. She felt a finger rub her clit back and forth with such delicate pressure she made small moans through her closed mouth. His tongue ran circles along her neck. Both sensations pull her into his gravity and his touch makes her stir frenetically. He locks his lips onto her and begins sucking the skin of her neck. He is still gently rubbing her clit while sucking her neck. He's never been so careful in his life. He looked into her eyes, "Bonnie, do you want me to stop?"

His rubbing becomes a little more pressured as her juices coat his long fingers. He's not even inside of her, he's just playing with her, but she's soaking his fingers with her sweet nectar and his dick is getting hard just from the feel of her wetness. "Bonnie, should I stop?"

She shook her head 'no.' she could barely speak. He knew she liked a good clit rub, because he knew she could only get off by touching her own clit in the past six years. "Words, Bonnie I need words. Signals are easy to misconstrue. Should I stop?"

"Please don't stop."

"You like when my fingers touch your clit like that?"

"Yes."

"Good baby. You want it faster, or rougher?"

"Faster."

"Good girl."

His teeth graze her neck and he sucked harder all around her neck. His tongue made her wetter, and she was gushing onto his fingers.

"Oh, my... Hmmm, Fu-" he covered her mouth to keep her from cursing.

"No more F word from you."

"What the... Fuhhh...?

"Don't... say that word! Unless I tell you to. Okay? Or I won't let you cum. Do you understand me?"

She saw a slight bit of his dominant personality and looked at him like he was crazy and nodded her head in agreement. "Words, Bonnie!"

"Yes." She breathed out. She didn't think he could make her cum anyways. He rubbed more relentlessly and her legs began to shake. His erection grew harder and she felt it on her leg. He pushed himself against her more so she could feel what he was working with. His hand was strong and she bit her lip to control her breathing. He stopped. Her face shot up at him.

"Do you wanna cum Bonnie?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to make you cum?"

"Yes."

"Tell me baby. Tell me what you want."

"Make me cum. Please. I want _you_ to make me cum." Her voice shook nervously.

His fingers meet her juices again, but he stops rubbing when her phone rings. They both look at each other and he shakes his head 'no.' As if to tell her she couldn't answer it. He moves his lips back to her neck.

The sensation of his fingers and lips on her were like nothing she's felt in years. He could tell she thought about answering her phone so he rubs her clit harder. She lost her train of thought in his movements.

Damon grabbed her phone and saw the caller ID and he turned her phone upside down. It was Kol.

"Who was it?" She asked. He ignored her. His motions continued, one hand on her phone so she couldn't answer it, one on her clit, and his mouth on her neck. Damon feels Bonnie's body tense up and he speaks.

"That feel good? Tell me how I'm making you feel, Baby. Tell me what you like." He started feeling her coming to her peek.

"It feels so...ah." Her breathing was heavier. "Your fingers... I like when you touch me." Her breathing grew erratically. "Ahh. I think I'm gonna cum. Oh my G-G-Gaahhhhhh...hmmm. Please don't stop." She begged like a woman in need of a release. Bonnie grabbed onto his arms and gripped him for dear life. She almost lost her footing. As soon as he felt her body tense up, he pushed a finger inside of her thrusting his will, making her cum harder on his hand, and she held him tight until she exploded. She came as her body shuttered against his, her fingers gripping him for dear life. He loved how her muscles gripped his finger when she hit her orgasm. Her body was releasing so much tension and anxiety, and he did it, he helped her. He did something for her in ten minutes, that her husband hasn't done in six years. She weakens in his clutch. He grabs onto her and holds her gently, allowing her body to calm down. He just held her, loving how it felt to hold her in his arms.

After a few minutes she stops leaning into him. She begins supporting her own weight and stands befuddled. Her breathing was calming and he was still standing in front of her, waiting for her to come alive again, because she lost a part of her soul just now. She looked at him and he smirked. How could such a beautiful man be so dark?

"You okay?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"I'm damn good. I just want to make sure you're okay. Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay." She smiles innocently. He wanted to kiss her after her body calmed. Something about her was worth holding on to. And for some reason, he just couldn't let her go. Not yet.

"Good." He leans back into her neck. His mouth works her again. His warm tongue stirred her quickly.

"Damon, I'm going to be late for counseling. What are you doing?"

"I can make you cum a couple more times before you go. You should be nice and relaxed when you're forced to deal with him," he said. "Then I promise, we can go back to being professionals, if that's what you want."

 _'I really should go. He's going to get me in trouble.'_

She exhaled and tried to find an argument against him. But he was right. Dealing with Kol took a lot out of her mentally, and emotionally. She doesn't dare tell Damon how Kol violated her when she was asleep. She moaned at the feel of him, "Hmm. This is wrong, right? I'm mean, you have Andie. I'm married to Kol, and..." He looked her square in the eyes.

"And he really _fucked up_ when he introduced me to you." Damon said the F word again, making her weak. He lifted Bonnie onto his counter top and pulled her panties off, and put them in his pocket after he let the scent fill his nostrils, making her blush and feel out of place. She bit her lip and tried to second guess herself, but he made it too easy to be wrong.

Bonnie didn't leave for another hour. She became the object of Damon Salvatore's desire, and he proceeded to make her cum again and again.

 **...**

She finally gathered her things to go. They were more friendly than business today. She was no longer ashamed. She felt liberated and relaxed. It's been a while since she's felt... Not tense.

"Damon, today was... I mean... You were-" she was kind of speechless. He stopped her.

"Stop. It was my pleasure." He said kissing the back of her hand.

"Okay, I've really got to go this time. I'm already going to be, in trouble."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not, and don't be. I'm a big girl. I made a conscious choice to stay." She smiled.

"I see. Well beautiful, til Tuesday. Drive safely. For the record. I think it's best, that my driver starts to pick up and take you back, I'm kind of worried about you driving. The weather will start changing soon and the mountain is not always safe to drive around once the cold weather kicks in."

"Your driver can't take me to marriage counseling. It doesn't work that way."

"He can take you to your car."

"Okay, fine. Damon, your driver can pick me up next Tuesday from my office."

He was surprised by her today. First agreeing to meet for a friendly lunch, then agreeing to let his driver pick her up. And for letting him touch her. "You thoroughly surprised me today, Ms. Mikaelson. I think I'm starting to understand you a little. So... How about a kiss for the road?"

She looked at him with serious face.

"It was a joke, I don't kiss." He smirked. "Hey, I was getting you back for the dungeon joke." He opened her car door for her.

"Oh. Hmm, haha." She scoffed. "Off the record... It's Ms. Bennett to you." She kissed him on his cheek.

"Off the record, Ms. Bennett, I **_do_** have a dungeon, and what I did today, was me... Being very nice, I'm never that nice."

"Oh." She was shocked.

"But for the record, when I text you, don't ignore me."

"Or what?"

"Or I may spank you again."

She thought about what he said, and it was almost as if he was in her dream from last night. She ignored it and got into her car.

"Til Tuesday Damon." He smiled closing the door watching her until she pulled off.

Damon Salvatore was smart, and he knew she was smart too. It was about who had bigger balls at this point to let go and give in. He was a man, he would prove to her, just why he was the dominant between the two of them. He'll play her game a little while longer, but Bonnie Bennett was going to give in to Damon Salvatore, while he wore his patience on his sleeve.

 **...**

Bonnie drove for about fifteen minutes, and couldn't hold water anymore. She had to call her best friend.

"Oh my gosh. Kat, pick up your phone come on, come on." Bonnie waits for her to answer.

"Hello. Bon. You're not gonna believe what just happened?"

"No, _you're_ not gonna believe what just happened to me?" Bonnie said. "You first."

"Okay, I kissed someone." Kat said, excitedly.

"Wait, what? Not Elijah?"

"No. This guy from my building."

"What the hell Kat? What about Elijah?"

"I'm not married."

"So, you're committed. What the hell, what happened to all of that **_Elijah's the one_** talk?"

"Well, maybe I'm not ready."

"Oh yes bitch you are. Don't do this. Don't screw up a good thing."

"Stop. Just because you wouldn't cheat on Kol, doesn't mean everyone's as morally sound as you."

Bonnie thought about what Kat said. She couldn't very well tell Kat how to act in a relationship after what she just did. "Well, I'm, uh... I'm not as morally sound as you think."

"What happened Bonnie, you just left Damon's place. Tell me now."

"Damon, finger fucked me and made me cum three or four times, in every corner of his kitchen."

"You gotdamn whore! He fucking fingered you? What are you, teenagers?" She scoffed.

"Shut up asshole, I'm sorry, one man, ten years... I don't move as quick as you. Oops! Anyways, the point was he made me cum. It's been years since a man could make me cum. Well, since Kol made me cum... and I liked it."

"As in, you like Damon, don't you?" Kat asked. Bonnie remained silent. "Wow, I knew it. Tell me this... Did he ask permission today? Did he, make sure it was okay to touch you?"

"Yes. I, cheated on my husband and now I don't know what to do."

"Easy Bon. You know what to do. You're not the cheating type. You just have to say it out loud to yourself. What do you need to do Bon?"

"I need to end things with Kol. Not for the sake of Damon, but, just knowing that there's so much more to life, and relationships, I need to leave my husband, and see what's out there for me."

"You do. That's life Bonnie. Being able to control your choices, whenever you want. Which is why we are going out and having a girl's night this weekend."

"Girl, it's been so long, just that night I met Enzo was enough to remind me of why I don't do clubs anymore. You meet people and it becomes awkward and uncomfortable."

"My sister is in town. You know we don't get along unless we are in a social situation. You're going to be with me."

"No, I'm not."

"You are, you said yourself you want to see what's out there."

"Kat are you having a midlife crisis?"

"I'm not in my midlife. I'm twenty-eight."

"Then quit acting like you are in crisis about this stage in your life."

"I need this Bonnie okay. Elijah is planning to take me out for my birthday. You know we usually have a girl's night with My annoying twin. So, let's have a girl's night a week early. Please?"

"Fine."

"No slut gear."

"Yes, slut gear. And lots of drinks. Elena promised to be the DD, since she doesn't really drink anymore."

It did sound like fun and Bonnie needed a night with her bestie. "Alright I should hang up, the phone. I'm about to pull into my counseling session. Talk to ya later."

"Okay, bye boo thang."

"Later cutie."

 **...**

Bonnie showed up at counseling and Kol was a no show. He texted her that he was in cross town traffic. A text he sent her while she was with Damon. In her mind it was a lie, it was very easy for him to come up with that excuse listening to a Jimi Hendrix album with a song by the same name. She didn't care. She went home had a glass of red wine, and took her birth control pill. Every night at the same time. Then she laid in her bed relaxed and touched herself to Damon's face, remembering his touch, and the smell of his cologne as her face was met with his chest that day, after she lost her senses. His blue eyes stood out the most, he hypnotized her every time he saw her. She peaked and hit her peak and as she fell from her high, her phone buzzed, and she looked at it, and smiled before a salacious conversation ensued.

 **Anon:** Miss me?

 **Bon:** Not at all

 **Anon:** Seriously?

 **Bon:** ;)

 **Anon:** My fingers miss your pussy

Bonnie blushes.

 **Bon:** Omg

 **Anon:** It's true, I beat my dick to my memories of you, today

 **Bon:** What a mouth you have …

Bonnie wasn't used to hearing Damon talk or even text with such language. Beat my dick? Pussy? Not to mention the F -word. Who is this man?

 **Anon:** Right before I text you

 **Bon:** Ditto

 **Anon:** What? Really?

 **Bon:** I did. Now I'm tired and off to bed

 **Anon:** After all of those orgasms today, you should sleep in

 **Bon:** And you should really pat yourself on the back

 **Anon:** No. I'd rather you pat me on the back while I fuck you

 **Bon:** You are making this very hard

 **Anon:** You've already made ME HARD

 **Bon:** I have to go to bed

 **Anon:** Come to my bed

 **Bon:** Damn, I need another cold shower

 **Anon:** Speaking of shower sex … J

 **Bon:** I'll see you next week

 **Anon:** Okay... And Schiavetto...?

 **Bon:** (Rolls eyes) If you call me that again

 **Anon:** Sorry, I have a request, _Sweet Pea..._

 **Bon:** What is that, _Sir_?

 **Anon:** Sir? I haven't been called that in years

 **Bon:** Your request?

 **Anon:** Don't wear panties next week

She blushed again.

 **Bon:** GN Blue eyes

 **Anon:** Night beautiful

 _What the fuck am I doing?_ They both thought simultaneously.

They both smiled and neither fell asleep right away, as the day kept replaying in their heads, over and over.

* * *

 **A/N hope you liked this chapter. FYI neither Damon nor Kat are forcing Bonnie into anything. Bonnie makes her own decisions and she's starting to enjoy the company of Damon Salvatore. And for those of you wondering, yes... A contract will come into play. These two are still figuring out how to handle each other. Damon says the F-word, he opens up about his lifestyle, and now Bonnie can't shake him. Hope you like the kinky text sesh! Lets not forget Kol is keeping tabs on Bonnies phone as well as having her computer and their home monitored to keep tabs on her.**

 **(Song Cred/The Weeknd-Acquainted)**


	8. I Can't Love You

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 8 -** I can't love you

 **Chapter rating M -** Adult situations, Language, Sexual situations.

Thank you all for your reviews follows and favorites. BTW the Guest reviewer last week... good looking out on that correction in the last chapter. Phew. I fixed that. Also you mentioned how I didn't give Damon's reaction to Bonnie orgasms, I thought about making it a POV last chapter, but I decided I wanted him to tell her exactly what it did to him. I have definitely saved that for a conversation between the two of them but it wont come out until the next chapter. Thanks for all of the love with this story, everyone. Please enjoy this chapter! Batherine and Bamon

* * *

A few days had gone by. It was Friday and everyday Bonnie thought about Damon, and worried what would happen if she should stop communicating with him. She tried to keep herself occupied outside of work to avoid thinking about him, but her mind was working in overdrive because no matter how much she wanted to have control over her thoughts of him, he was invading her space. Then he was making it even harder on her, by being nice to her? When she thought he was an asshole, it was easy to write him off and avoid him, but she couldn't control how he made her feel. It was driving her mad with frustration.

Luckily Kat's twin sister was in town for a night passing through on her way out of the country and was trying to get the girls together for a night. Elena and Kat were polar opposites. It was a miracle they got along at times, but word on the street was Bonnie was the reason they half way tolerated each other. After Bonnie and Kats fight a few days ago, they were finally talking again, but they each noticed as the other was beginning to act peculiar.

"So, Bonnie, how is it working with my pain in the ass sister?" Elena wondered.

"Honestly, Kat and I are good together. We give one another the right amount of space. She obviously gets on my nerves at times." Bonnie's says sipping her rum, "but... I can handle that pain in the ass girl."

"Ugh, I couldn't do it. I could barely live with her growing up. She gets on my nerves." Elena tosses her hair behind her shoulders and places her clasped hands on the knee of her crossed leg.

"She gets on my nerves too. I think about shipping her to you sometimes, but your never in one place long enough." Bonnie joked.

"Yea, but, being a flight attendant has been rewarding. I know I don't make the money you guys do, but it's rewarding all the same."

"Oh Elena, money means nothing. It's fulfillment that matters. You and Your boyfriend seem happy. Any marriage plans anytime soon?"

"Oh, Pft. Stefan isn't my boyfriend. But if he was, becoming a Salvatore is a lot harder than it seems. Salvatore men are hard to tame."

"Salvatore, as in, any relation to Damon Salvatore?"

"Yup, Damon's little brother."

"Wow, I had no idea well, how do you like him? Is he as dark as his brother, or as ...?"

"Intriguing? No, he's not too much like Damon. As far as I know they are polar opposites and barely get along, but the only thing they have in common is that they are consummate playboys. It's just, one is a serial Dater, and the other a serial... Lover."

"What does that mean?" Bonnie asked.

"It means, Stefan tells every woman he loves her, and Damon tells every woman he'd love to fuck her."

"Oh got it." Bonnie was beginning to see a pattern with Damon, and he was working his way under her skin. Except she remembers what he said about being paid to do what he does, she had to wonder how accurate Elena's statements might be. She thought about it and sipped her drink until Katherine came back from the bathroom.

"Hey ladies, ready to hit the dance floor? I'm so ready to dance, I got permission to dance with other men and I'm taking advantage of it."

"Permission? You and your boyfriend are into that kink bullshit aren't you? It's so weird." Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Who said we are kinky? Bonnie?" Katherine asked getting defensive.

"No, she didn't say anything about you, except that she can tolerate you way more than I can."

"So it's a good thing for friends like me, who make it easy for sisters like you to get along because I'm just so fucking lovable." Bonnie said laughing.

"Shut up Bonnie. Come on, let's mingle. It's been a while since I've been out alone, flirting with other men, and having that feeling that I still got it." Kat said. She worried Bonnie, because just a week ago Kat was all about Elijah, and tonight, she's been acting like she's single. Bonnie took a mental note to watch her friend carefully tonight.

"I'll meet you guys out there, I have to call Stefan to say good night." Both watch as Elena walks away.

"Wow, how sweet are she and her boyfriend right? I don't remember a time in life where Kol and I did that."

"Please. I'm not a big fan of my sister's relationship style. Number one he's not even her boyfriend. And number two... she's very clingy and it is embarrassing. But if she's happy, I'm happy. She just needs to learn how to give her boyfriend's space."

"Speaking of space... Did Elijah give you permission to wear that? That little thing you have on? Because there doesn't seem to be space between the air and your ass." Kats teeny dress came so high up her thighs Bonnie swore she saw a little cheek action.

"We didn't discuss my outfit Bon. Somehow that little detail skipped his mind, so I kind of ran with it."

"Oooooh, somebody is in for a rude awakening when her man finds out what she wore tonight."

"But he won't find out. Besides, he's not my father."

"Wait a fucking minute. You run everything by Elijah. You talk about how much you love him and miss him when he's away. This whole week you seem bothered by him. You seem, irritated at his mentions. What the hell is going on? What happened between you two?"

"Nothing. He's just, crowding me a bit lately. Being kind of clingy."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "No you didn't."

"Didn't what Bonbon?"

"Just say that about the man you love. The best boyfriend you've ever had. The man who would do anything for you."

It was Kats turn to roll her eyes. "Bonnie don't start. You wouldn't understand."

"What? That when a good man comes along, you become a scared little girl because of all the dirt bags you've dated in the past?"

"It's not that okay. I care about Elijah." Bonnie cleared her throat knowing damn well that _care_ wasn't the right word to use. "I love him okay, but I'm not ready for us to fall apart and I think that I'm better off keeping my options opened."

"Wow. Well, I guess you have the option to do what you want, but don't string him along if you don't want to be with him. For the record you're being stupid. He's the best thing to come into your life since, well... Me." She laughed. "We can talk about this another time. You obviously need some girlfriend time. So forget the men today. Let's toast to friendship and just have a good night."

"So sorry girls. Stefan didn't answer his phone. I think he must've fallen asleep or maybe he's out and didn't hear it. Either way I'm ready to dance." Elena said.

"Me too, let's get it." Bonnie said. A nicely built blonde guy walks to Elena.

"Hey, would you like to dance?" He asked. His honest blue eyes made him look none-threatening, she at first just looked at him like he was crazy. Until Kat spoke.

"Wow, you're cute! She'd love to blondie. What's your name?"

"Matt. I promise, I'm a nice guy just trying to have a good night after a long work week."

Elena looks at Kat appalled. "Really Kat?"

"Oh shut up, he's waiting." She stands her sister up and basically give her a light shove. "Take a load off Lena. Have some fun. Stefan will still be here in the morning." She said irritatingly.

Elena walked with Matt reluctantly to the dance floor. "Sure I'd love to."

"No wonder she can barely tolerate you. You're such a bitch!" Bonnie said.

"Oh please, she'll thank me later, so will Stefan." She said laughing. Bonnie rolled her eyes and grinned finishing her rum.

"I'm already feeling these drinks. Come on, let's go dance. It's been forever since I've been out like this." Bonnie was feeling free after her encounter with Damon. She felt like she'd grown a bit since meeting him, and one things for sure, he brought out something in her she didn't get with Kol. She wasn't sure what it was, but it made her feel like she could look forward to the possibility of change.

"Good, I need my best friend tonight. Not my married friend, not my mother figure, and damn sure not the goody-two-shoes. I want to be a little reckless and a lot of drunk tonight. Elena will take us home, so we can drink some more."

"Fine. In that case, round of shots." Bonnie said.

Katherine says just as she looks at two gorgeous men walking towards her and Bonnie. "Look at the two hard bodies coming this way."

"Huh, where?"

"Twelve o'clock for me, three o'clock for you." Just then Bonnie looks to her right. "Kat don't overdo it, okay. Dancing, and having fun for a few minutes then on to the next. Don't spend too much time on the same guys okay."

"Deal. Let's just enjoy the night, okay. We haven't done this since college."

Kat and Bonnie enjoyed the night. Elena left after about two hours, to go to Stefan, leaving Bonnie and Kat. "Will you guys be okay, if I go, you can catch an Über or something, right?" She was talking to them as they spoke to the tall, muscular, and charming men.

"Sure. I guess we can call a car, but sheesh, leaving us isn't cool Lena," Kat said, "especially after you agreed to be a DD."

"I'm sorry. You know Stefan and I don't get a lot of time together. I'll leave you money for the cab or the Über."

"No. Just go, Lena. Just fucking go." Kat said with an attitude.

Bonnie watched Elena leave. Elena always chose men over her sister. Her let boyfriend Liam, took precedence over everything. Kat and Elena weren't very close, because of Elena's co-dependency problem. She was never really there for Kat, and because they both moved with separate parents after their parents' divorce. Kat and Bonnie's relationship grew very strong. Elena had Caroline. A girl Kat hated. And one of the last women Damon dated in college.

"I'm sorry Kat. I'll see you soon sis. Our birthday is next week!"

"Yeah, well, I'll be with Elijah, so."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll call okay?"

"Bye, Lena."

Her sister gave her a faux hug and left. "You okay babe?" Bonnie asked Kat.

"Of course. You know how she is. I'm already over it."

"We can call a car and leave now, if you want to."

"No, I was just having fun with this guy."

It became harder and harder to avoid the attention both men gave them because it was so outright charming and downright, old fashioned, flirting. Not too many head games, or controlling ways. No one trying to be a dominant, no one needing to be submissive. Just gentle touching, a little dancing, and some drink buying.

"God, you are beautiful, too bad you're taken. I'd love to show you a night on the town. Someday."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Unfortunately, my relationship status is complicated. But I have enjoyed your company."

Just then the dark haired man ordered another drink. For both he and Bonnie. "Oh no. No. No. Seriously, stop spending your money on me. I can buy my own drinks. I just don't drink nearly that fast."

"It's okay, really. I know your taken, it's all about having a good time. I'm not going to over step any boundaries. However, I would love it, if you would dance with me?"

"Umm." She bit her lip doubting the decision she would make if she said yes. She turned to look and Kat was already dancing on the floor with the friend. Bonnie looked on not sure of whether or not she approved of it, or if it mattered, but remembering that she was in the process of figuring herself out she decided to go with it. "Fine. As long as you keep your hands PG-13 we can."

"Scouts honor." He holds up the two fingers. She has no idea if he's legit or not, she just dances. "So, I'm Mason. How about you?"

"Bonnie."

"Bonnie, you are beautiful. Has anyone ever told you, you have the body of a dancer."

"And how would you know what a dancer's body looked like?"

"I can tell you my answer but it only makes me look like an absolute douche."

"Try me."

"Okay. I have been with lots of dancers."

She squared her face at him, "Yup makes you look like a horny jerk." She said laughing.

"So are you?"

"Umm, no. I was a dancer. Then I stopped after college. My life got too busy to keep up."

"Well someone should have given the memo to your body, because it sure as hell still keeps up."

"Yeah, I work out 3-4 times a week, plus I take yoga so. That helps too."

They dance together for a few songs and it gets late Bon and Kat decide to get ready to leave. The men casually let them go, and thank them for the night. Bonnie gave Mason her card, and hoped to God he didn't use it. He was far too sexy and she was feeling like a new woman these days. Kat grabbed her by her arm and drug her across the bougie club and to the fancy mirrored pink bathroom with the golden colored chaise lounges, and several vanity mirrors.

"I'm a little drunk and so are you, how are we getting home?"

"Fuck, Bon. I have no idea. Unless I call Elijah."

"Or I can call Kol?"

"What?"

"He knows I'm out with you. There's no sense in getting Elijah worked up over that slutty outfit."

"You sure it's not putting you out Bon, to call him? He won't be expecting to sleep in your room will he?"

"No, he's been in another room for the past few of weeks. He knows better. Waking him up will be fine. Trust me, I told Kol I didn't want to be physical with him, and the therapist also suggested we don't engage in sex with one another. So he will respect my wishes."

"Bon, no, he'll expect your fuck him. I'll call a Jean Carlo."

"Who's that?"

"Elijah's driver. He's a good guy and he won't tell Elijah anything."

"I could always call Damon. He offered me his driver several times already." She giggled. When Kat caught her eye contact in the mirror, she snickered again.

"Bon, Damon's got it bad for you."

"Shut up. He just wants to hit it and quit it. He wants to get me in the bed, and have his way with me. He's not interested in anything more than that. Elena even said he fucks whomever he wants."

"No he doesn't. Damon is rather picky. And he's nowhere near the asshole Kol is. Which by the way, stop calling him for a ride. I don't trust Kol, when you're drunk." Kat voiced.

"He's not responding to my texts anyways. He must be asleep. Yea, call the driver. That's probably smarter anyway. You don't have to piss Elijah off. I don't have to wake Kol. We both go home and sleep in a peaceful darkness, unbothered. We start this night as best friends and we end the night as best friends. Not tired ass wife or girlfriend in crisis. Just two easy going girls, sleeping alone, and happy." She shouted in the bathroom. Kat was ending her call to the cab company and hanging up the phone as Bonnie shouted merrily. "I love you bitch!"

"You better love me. Because whatever man comes or goes, bitch I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

"I know, and no matter how much I push you away or you push me away, we never just walk away from each other. And I love that about us Kat. I love that I have you, no matter who comes and goes. We are going to always have each other."

Kat smiled and then rolled her eyes. "Okay stop being sentimental."

The girls both stand in the fancy bathroom being sentimental, then Bonnie gave Kat advice about her relationship.

"You know Kat, they're never easy. Relationships. They will always require a lot of work from two people. You have to decide if he's worth the work. I mean, you wore that outfit, for what? To prove someone finds you attractive? But the truth is, the man you love thinks you're the most beautiful woman in the world, which is all that should matter. Which by the way, I'm gonna keep my mouth shut about this, so make sure your sister does too."

"Thanks Bon. I really don't want Elijah to know I wore it. Because, it is probably inappropriate to wear, but I just... Missed having that power. You know?"

"What do you mean? Having men still find you attractive? I know how you feel. It's been so long since I've known what it's like to be looked at by another man."

"Bon, men look at you all the time. Your gorgeous. You are a woman with this sultry, and seductive look about you. You don't notice men looking at you because you're never looking at other men."

"And you, my beautiful best friend. You still get hit on. You're not married, men hit on you all of the time. Why did you need validation tonight?"

"Sometimes it's nice to remind myself. Don't get me wrong I love what Elijah and I have. I even love submitting to him. The second I tie myself down, it'll be like everything will change between us. The way it did for you and Kol. This need for validation, it's just something I'll have to eventually grow out of when I decide to be an adult. If I ever do." She said laughing.

"First of all, it's my fault Kol and I got that way. I allowed us to fall apart. Learn from my mistakes. No worries, Kitty Kat. Your gorgeous. Elijah knows what he has. He's no idiot." They remain in the bathroom drunk and talking. Advising one another how they are each being idiotic. After a few minutes, Bonnie sighs and rubs her hand through her hair.

"What is it Bon?"

"Nothing, I just... I decided to end things with Kol and I have no idea how to tell him."

"You kidding me?" she asked stunned.

"No, I'm not. Everyday I'm at home, I'm thinking how unhappy I am when he's sitting across from me eating dinner. The way his fork scrapes the plate, or the sound his throat makes when he swallows his wine. I mean, I love him, but I'm not in love with him and everything just irritates me. He's working a lot now, and he's gone often. Is it awkward that I find solitude when he's like, away?" Bonnie speaks slurring her words and stumbling over her high heels.

"Whoa whoa, drunkie, drunk." Kat says catching her. "No. It's not wrong. Bon you've _been_ unhappy for a long time. I've been telling you all along. I know you. Sometimes better than you know yourself. You've been done, for a while. You just hate the idea that if your marriage doesn't work, you've somehow failed. Which isn't true. It takes two people to work. ** _Two_** people have to be willing and you did EVERYTHING for the both of you for so long, and he let you. He let you fight for your marriage alone. So... You got bitter, then eventually tired, and now... You're just done." She says holding her friend up by the face leaning her against the wall. "Good for you Bonbon. And tonight, was well deserved for one of the hardest working women I know."

 **.xXx.**

Both girls hold their composure as best as they could, then walk out holding in the urge to stumble. They hold each other up until Jean Carlo opens the door. He takes Bonnie home first, then Kat. Bonnie enters her house as quietly as possible. She tip toes into her bedroom and closes the door softly locking it. She damn near collapses onto her bed, and the room is spinning. She holds her stomach and remembers how much she drank. "Oh gawd." She mumbled to herself. She begins falling asleep and she refuses to move, knowing the remnant of her consumption will force their way into a reversal and destroy her bed sheets. She slid down to the floor and found comfort in her thick fluffy carpet.

"So this is what you do now? Drink belligerently with Kat? Knowing you can get taken advantage of?"

"Kol." She whispers out to the open room, drunkenly. Looking for the voice in question. A chill darts up her back, the darkness of the room closes in on her drunken eye sight.

"What the fuck has gotten into you? Who are you anymore?" He asks, not showing his face. Just asserting some dominance in his voice.

"Stop shouting. Okay it's hurting my head."

"I'm not shouting. I'm talking, you belligerent, bloody drunk."

She doesn't speak as she decides to just allow her eyes to shut before she threw up.

"Maybe I should just remind you that I'm your husband, and you still owe me a level of respect around here when it comes to how you handle yourself outside of this house." He yanked her body over and up to his with the strength of a brawny man, and she had no control over how her body was being handled. She pushed him off of her. "Get out before I throw up on you." Then he through her onto her back on the bed, but she rolled back onto her stomach, while her head spun rapidly. Her phone buzzed. She was fast asleep. He grabbed it and looked at it. **Text message from Anon - Thinking of you.**

"Bloody fuck!" He stood over her body and the moon shun on her legs as her dress crept up. He walked in a circle pulling his hair and shouting under his breath.

He moved his way in the darkness but came back and found her body on the bed. "Take charge, huh?" He picked her up and tossed her on her back again. "Thanks for putting me in bed Kol. Goodnight!" A heavily inebriated Bonnie was so drunk she was passing out. He tried to smack her face to wake her up. But she just kept passing out.

"Goodnight? Yes, it will be." He turns her over on her stomach and crawls over the back of her. Pulling his pants down, "Did you miss me, darling? Huh?" He uses his hands to spread her open from the backside. "Fuck. Baby, it's been almost two months since I've been inside of you." His rough hands took to her body without concern for how he handled her.

"Kol?" She mumbled incoherently, but he covers her mouth with his hand. He was about to force himself onto his unconscious wife, not giving a damn, because she'd never know a thing when she woke up. He was hard at the thought of how tight she must feel, and he got himself ready for invasion.

"You want it rough, baby? Okay, I can do that." He forced her legs apart farther as she lay on her stomach. He was erect and ready to thrust himself inside of her, until he heard her.

"Please don't." She whispered. He stopped and thought a minute if it would be worth it. She was incoherent and he could get away with it. She'd been disrespecting him, texting some stranger and probably cheating on him. He was still waiting on his tech guy to get his spyware setup. All he could imagine was giving her what she deserved and teaching her a lesson in this moment. He hadn't entered her body yet. He thought about it as he lay between her legs. Then he remembered what the therapist said, and how Bonnie cried. How much he put her body through in the past and he got up. He didn't force himself on her. He covered her with her blanket, as she was passed out, then went to his room. He was angry as hell.

 **..xXx..**

When Bonnie woke up, she didn't remember a thing about her encounter get with Kol. She didn't remember seeing or even talking to him. She just woke up with a killer headache which she chalked up to the hangover.

Kol was gone for the day that Saturday. He left a note for her. Bonnie took a look at her phone to check for the time and she had some texts from Damon.

 **Anon:** Thinking of you.

 **Anon:** How was your night?

 **Anon:** I want to see you beautiful

 **Anon:** I was thinking about you

 **Anon:** We need to talk

 **Anon:** Call me when up you wake up

She had received those text over the span of the last couple of hours, and one from last night. She never slept in this late. It was around 11 am and all she knows was she needed to take a shower. When she had gotten out of the shower, she patted her hair to dry while she waited in her Japanese print silk robe which stopped at her thighs. Normally by now, her husband would have walked in the room, but since he started to work again, she figured his weekends might be spent with his family again, he often spent time golfing and driving his car, really fast, and it was a nice break for her. She didn't even bother calling him. He usually drove out to be with the twins and his parents when he had time.

She looked for Kol, and he was not there. She called his phone and he didn't answer, but replied about five minutes later that he was handling some important business matters with his brother Nik, he was out of town and he'd be home after work on Monday. Who the hell did he think he was just leaving like that, without a word, and thinking it was okay? Oh that's right, this was the old Kol. What brought upon this sudden change, when he was bettering himself?

Screw it. She couldn't dwell. Bonnie fought herself all week. As soon as Kats birthday dinner was over, since he was her date, she'd be asking him to move out of her house. She would give him one last appearance for his family. Then she needed to focus on herself.

She text Kat.

 **Bon:** Plans today?

 **Kat:** Elijah's place, wanna come with?

 **Bon:** No just curious

 **Kat:** Where's Kol?

 **Bon:** Gone for the wknd work

 **Kat:** No way. Well you didn't fuck him did you?

 **Bon:** No? Why u ask?

 **Kat:** When we dropped you off last night you were drunk af

 **Bon:** Really?

 **Kat:** Yes. How can you barely remember?

 **Bon:** Bc Kat, you know I never drink like that.

 **Kat:** True, plus my sis left us }:[

 **Bon:** I'm never trusting her as a DD again.

 **Kat:** Ikr. Sorry

 **Bon:** Nw

 **Kat:** Btw I'm gonna be 29 this week OMG!

 **Bon:** I know. Enjoy this week while you can old lady lol

 **Kat:** Stfu I hate you

 **Bon:** You love me :P

 _Crap_! She thought. If she was that drunk, she couldn't remember seeing her own husband, she had no doubt in her mind he may have taken advantage of the situation, but she had no way of knowing.

Bonnie didn't even rush to get dressed. She walked to her kitchen, and decided she'd cook breakfast. It's been a few weeks since she's cooked a meal, besides French toast. Cooking relaxed her, she was so caught up in her busy life, and figuring out how to manage her situation with Kol, and now, the blue eyed devil was trying to force his way in.

No matter what Bonnie and Kol did to take a few steps forward, they were constantly taking ten steps back. She was lonely in her marriage, Kol pretended to spent little time working on things. He started working again, so that he could help her provide, but the actual connection was what was still severed and instead of being there with her reconnecting, he was gone, without a word, or the respect of a phone call. She focused on her food preparation. She felt it was time to let him go.

No. She knew, it was time to let him go. Her mind messed with her as she pulled out food. Sullen thoughts of Kol, and happy anticipation of her new found freedom. She turned her music up on her surround sound, and began piping out the lyrics as she felt the words to the music.

 **Got my mind in the palm of my hand**

 **Don't want to lose it**

 **Fingertips covered in oil, oil**

 **From the blood and tears that I spilled, on the white carpet**

 **Certainly almost cried and I said...**

 **Fuck it all**

 **Fuck it all**

 **Fuck it all**

 **" "**

 **I said fuck it all.**

Bonnie sang Elle Varner as she listened to some of her favorite R&B music while she started in her kitchen.

She chopped bell peppers, onions, sausages and jalapeños. She put fresh garlic and olive oil in a pan and warmed it up to sauté while she gently toasted ciabatta bread on her indoor grille as everything was set to cook on low, she made herself ginger tea, with fresh ginger, and honey while she waited to poach her eggs for the very end.

 **Got my heart on the edge of my sleeve**

 **Don't wanna break it**

 **Anymore than it already is**

 **Pieces of me on the floor**

 **But I got them all**

 **I won't let this rub me of my joy**

 **I gotta reinstall**

 **So I said...**

 **Fuck it all**

 **" "**

She sang the whole song as loud as she could while she made magic in one of her favorite rooms of the house. A plate full of hot and fresh food.

 **Fuck it all baby...**

 **Baby...**

 **Baby, baby, baby, baby,**

 **Fuck it all...**

It was true, she wore her emotions on her sleeves and it reflected in her music. She stood in her kitchen zoned out when her doorbell rang. Her solitude was shot to shit when she realizes someone's at her house on Saturday and she was planning to keep her robe on all day. She sauntered herself over there and to her surprise a very bold, man was on her door step, not caring about the consequences he'd be facing when showing up the way he did. She opened the door giving him the visual he'd hoped for.

He spoke before her. "So, uhh... You like to sing huh? You pretty good at it, from what I heard. What song was that?" He asked smiling cunningly. Then he paused to look at her and take her in. She was bare foot, with cute toes, painted dark, deep purple. She had the most beautiful pair of short girl legs he'd ever seen. The skin of her chest was showing, and her robe opened up enough for him to see the top part of her stomach. He could tell she just washed her hair, it smelled like coconut, and her green eyes were looking emerald. She looked incredibly sexy and he was thinking about what she'd do if he untied her robe. One thing he never did was hide how much he liked to appreciate her body.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing at my home?"

"Answer me first. What foul mouthed song were you singing?"

"How long were you listening?"

"Long enough."

She answered reluctantly. "Fuck it all."

"What?" He asked confused.

"The name of the song is _Fuck it All_. By _Elle Varner._ "

He laughed, "I remember you told me your music is a reflection of your mood. So... I take it I showed up with perfect timing." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Now are you going to answer me?" She looked at him waiting.

"I wanted to see you. But if it's too much for you then, I'm sorry, I'll go."

"No, don't. Is everything okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I just... Wanted to talk to you."

"My husband is here." She lied.

"No he's not."

"What makes you think that?"

"He's not here. His car is gone."

"Okay, but, what if... He'd been home? That would have been a problem."

"I would've left. I know, it was risky, me coming here, but uh... I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Since the day you were at my place. I, wanted to discuss somethings with you."

"About what, is this business or friendly?" She asks watching him with a large envelope in his hand.

"A guess it could be one or the other, or a little of both. Depends on how today goes."

She looked at him hesitantly. He stood in front of her casually. Not in a suit, or slacks. He had on jeans that fit him to well, a black V-neck with boots and a leather jacket. His hair was freshly cut, and lined at his ears. When his hair was short it made his lips look a little bigger. She noticed his lips right away. On another note. She forgot she was wearing a black, silk robe, and only panties underneath. But she wouldn't leave him outside. Kol is gone all weekend, and she was technically alone, making too much food for breakfast.

He sensed her hesitance, but he was confident she wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her. He was right, because she was breathing in his Tom Ford from where she stood.

"Sure. Come in, Damon." He pushed her gently inside and closed and locked the door himself. The top of her robe, lay loosely barely shielding her breasts. She closed it up some more. He walked to her body to tower her short frame. She held his gaze and matched him. He loved her integrity. "Did you miss me?"

"Damon." She sighed heavily.

"Is that a no?"

"What!? Yes. I mean no. I mean, Damon what is this? You're here for a reason."

"I am. I was just observing the face I missed."

"I'm really... Uhh... Flattered. But, I'm not sure you should've made a trip to my house."

"You're worth a trip around the mountain-side." He continued smiling at her.

"Oh shit." She remembered her breakfast and ran to the kitchen. She removed her toasted bread and cracked a couple of eggs on the grille. He followed her into the kitchen and watched her. She began concocting a spread of some sort.

"What is that?" He asked

"What?"

"That orange-ish colored spread?"

"Oh it's salmon spread. It's made with cream cheese, salmon, lemon, and red pepper. I like to eat it over toasted ciabatta with poached eggs and avocado."

He watched her work a grille, a burner and a mixer all at the same time while she had obviously previously finished doing some major chopping, on her cutting board. And she had things all over her kitchen all so she could put a small plate of beautifully colored food in front of her. The only woman he'd ever seen move in a kitchen like that was his mother. He just watched amazed at her technique and how she cleaned things as she went along in the kitchen. She forgot he was there watching her. By the time it was said and done most of her kitchen was cleaned accept the grill and pans. She put two beautifully decorated plates on her kitchen table and her tea cup. He just looked at her. She looked back at him.

"Sit." She ordered him, pointing to the chair with the fuller plate of food. He wasn't used to women directing him, in any way, but Bonnie sometimes directed everything happening around her, and he noticed it because she would move without his approval often. It turned him on, how much she didn't need his approval. HE sat and placed the large envelope on the other side of the table. "What do you take with your breakfast, coffee, tea, water, fresh squeezed juice?"

"Wow. Umm. I wasn't expecting this. So if I ask for fresh squeezed juice, you'll make it?"

"I would, but I'm really hungry so I'm hoping you want something less manually demanding."

"Yes, I'll take a bourbon."

"No. I'm not serving you alcohol with this delicious breakfast I made. You will drink a morning beverage." She told him. Again, he wasn't used to a woman telling him what he could and couldn't do.

"I take my bourbon any time of day."

"Well, that's how you know, you're not being taken care of the right way." She said. "A good woman would make sure you didn't drink alcohol first thing in the morning."

"I wouldn't know anything about that. I haven't had a girlfriend since college. And most of those were meaningless hook ups with girls who ate once a day, and it wasn't breakfast."

"Damon, at some point, your lifestyle has to get lonely. You should want to see a life beyond the current way you live."

"Maybe one day." He spoke with a less than concerned thought about it.

"So, drink?" She went back to a lighter subject matter.

"Okay. I'll have what you're having."

"One ginger tea with honey coming up." She sat the tea with his food. "Now eat." He loved her attitude.

"Looks delicious, Schiavetto." He said to her and she narrowed her eyes to him.

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm not your schiavetto. I am married and you are a man on the wrong mission for a woman who can't give you what you need. Now eat your food, and I hope you're not a vegetarian."

One of his eyebrows raise at her in questionable concern, but she was such a challenge he just accepted much of her delivery. He wanted to have that under control though. "I guess, we can discuss terms and agreements after breakfast. I would hate to ruin this breakfast. Let's keep breakfast informal, and we can discuss everything else, I.E. Business, afterwards."

She shook her head at him and laughed under her breath. "Whatever Damon." She motions in a continuous giggle.

"What?" He asked. She pointed to the food in her mouth as if to say, _don't talk to me while I eat_. He watched her eat and he took a bite of his food. He rarely ever ate in front of a woman. He felt awkward. What if he hated her food? What if she was an awful cook? What if... But he loved it. The second he began to chew his mouth absorbed the flavored and the food melted in his mouth. How could such a woman be bottled up?

"Wow. This is amazing, you are an amazing cook. I don't think I've had a breakfast like this since, I don't know. The last time a woman had to have cooked for me, was my mother.

"Thank you. On top of six years in school for business management and marketing, I spent four years in culinary arts at the same time, double major."

"Yet you work in review and business advertising."

"We kind of got caught in it back in college. Kat and I started a business to make decent money in college, and it turned into a very lucrative business and the city proposed the business idea and we kind of ran with it. Is it both of our first love? No. But it's our baby that we've grown and nurtured."

"You are a very respectable woman. You... Are hard working. Your life involves making a lot of business decisions. Rarely personal ones I've noticed."

"Well I make most things about business, because when I try to focus on things personally I get let down. Don't get me wrong. I try to allow myself to deal with things of a personal nature. But it's probably my biggest weakness. I'm learning lately that maybe I should stick to business. With... EVERYTHING!" She looks at him directly. "Personal things tend to break me. I'm not in the mood to be broken anymore." She looks back at her plate after his penetrating gaze tries get her to continue onto her personal level of communicating with him. She cuts her personal issue to an abrupt halt, and finishes eating.

Damon just wants to understand her. She possibly the biggest challenge he's ever faced. The hardest shell to crack.

"Why isn't your husband sitting here enjoying this breakfast with you?"

"He's out of town for business"

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't ask?"

"No. Sometimes I prefer my house to myself. I woke up, to an empty house and I was relieved. Stop asking about him. I know you could care less about his and my relationship."

"This is very true, but I'm interested in him as far as your relationship is concerned and I will be until you end things." He said with absolutely no hesitation.

She doesn't say anything. She keeps eating. He clears his throat to let her know he's paying close attention to her. In more ways than one. Her habits, her mannerisms, her current state-of-mind, her attitude when he was around her, how she behaved when he mentioned her husband, and he noticed, she was very closed off when it came to her marriage.

"Not that you owe me anything, what-so-ever, but why, when it comes to your husband do you remain closed off? I mean, I'm a man, with a perspective and I think I could be a good ear for you."

"Damon, when it comes to my marriage, you have a bias. So, me coming to you and talking wouldn't be right. No matter what I feel towards Kol. I'm not trying to get sympathy points for his and my situation." He knew exactly what he was doing when he got her to admit that.

"Yeah, well then that means that your feelings for me, maybe be deeper than professional. Or you wouldn't care."

"That's not true." She said, putting her fork down. "It means maybe your intentions for me, or more than professional, and you will say and do anything, to get me to fu- have play these games with you."

"You're learning. See, my opinion means something to you, or you would have said that disgusting word without a problem, and the fact that you made a conscious effort not to, says a lot, Ms. Bennett."

She huffed at him. "Maybe, I just didn't want you to spank me."

"Am I aloud to spank you in this home you share with _him_?" He raised a brow.

"No. You spanked me, as a one-time thing. It was a promise you made. Are you a promise breaker?"

"No, I'm not. But, you and I both know that I've broken rules for you before. I'm willing to break a promise if it means, getting closer to you."

"Damon Salvatore, I'm not gonna let you spank me. Okay? I'm married. It's wrong."

"You didn't like when I punished you?" He asked her when they made sudden eye contact and she lowered her eyes and didn't answer him quick enough, she instead drank some of her tea first.

"I liked the spanking, but it didn't go beyond that for me."

"You sure Ms. Bennett?"

"Mikaelson."

"Hmm. You make me laugh." He says.

"I'm happy I amuse you."

"You do amuse me, especially when you lie, about how I make you feel. How my hands make you feel. How my fingers make you wet. How my lips on your neck make you want me to do much more to you. Lets not even get into this mental connection we have." He says sure of himself.

She looks up at him, as if she wants to argue, but instead shakes her head in disbelief at his boldness.

"No, you loved when I spanked you. You loved it, because you got wet. You got so wet, you almost had an orgasm when I spanked you. I felt the way your body feels when you cum. Your muscles in the lower half of your body shake a bit. I didn't know at the time that I spanked you. But the day I made you cum from fingering you," he spoke unabashedly about their encounter making her nervous. "Mmm. I studied your body well. The way your muscles clench when you cum, the way your pussy throbs, the way you breath, the way you grab me with your hands and hold on for dear life, the way you bite your lip, and your breathing changes, so does your heart beat. All of those things came close to their peaks the day I spanked you. Your body reacts to me. Does it react to him that way?"

"It's not a matter of how my body reacts to him, it's a matter of..." She didn't know what to say, or how to formulate her thoughts.

"A matter of what? How you feel towards the man touching you?"

"No, Damon. That's not what I meant-"

"He doesn't do it for you... He hasn't for a long time. Then I came along and I woke your body up. Reminded you of what a man is supposed to make a woman feel like. I reminded you of what it means to get excited, Bonnie."

"Damon, get the hell out of my house!" She said slamming her fist against the table.

"Calm your nerves Princess."

"Don't call me that! Kol calls me that." She wasn't reserving the name for Kol, she hated the name Princess.

He looked at her surprisingly, "Okay sweet Pea. _Calmarsi bambina._ " He said, trying to figure out all of her buttons. "Bambina... I like it." He said smiling.

"You aren't going to get inside of my head Damon. So stop trying inside of me." She yelled pointing to her head.

"I will be inside of you, just you wait, Bonbon." She stood up defensively and he walked over to her, standing next to her. He drew his body close to hers.

"Tell me this, have you let him touch you, or sleep with you?"

"No. We have separate rooms."

"So, he's never slept with you?"

"Once, the night of the champagne party, but we didn't have sex. Then I got up and went to the living room then and he... Never mind."

"He what?"

"Nothing. I don't owe you any answers Damon." Bonnie was nervous and trying to control how he was igniting something inside of her. She doesn't know if it's anger or just a burning fire, but Damon was pushing her buttons in a way only he could.

"Why Bonbon? Why be with a man for so long that hurts you the way he does?"

"You don't know anything about Kol. Okay, he's, tried. He failed, but he tried, and he doesn't-"

"Stop making excuses for him. You're too smart for that. Too strong for that. You shouldn't be with a man, who makes you a weaker version of yourself."

"Damon, you don't know me, you don't know-" he interrupted her.

"Stop. Again. Making an excuse. I see women like you all of the time. I know women like you. But of all of the women I know like you, you're the only one, who absolutely deserves better. The women I deal with, are scorned, hateful, begrudging, and they want to take everything from their husbands. Not you. You don't rely on him. The night I met you, you told me, you wanted nothing of his, you told me he could take everything he came with and you wanted nothing of his."

"I don't. But we signed a pre-nup. I'm not a saint, I just don't want anything that doesn't belong to me. I don't need anything of his. I didn't marry him for money or material things. Hell I buy everything myself. I married for one thing and one thing only. Love. So I'm going to leave with what I came with. Nothing."

"Is that what you want, Bonnie? Love?" His never before soft approach, made her want to give him all of the answers he wanted. He was understanding, or at least he tried, which stood out to her. Although she wanted fight him to the death, she wanted him to hold her.

"I don't know what I want anymore."

"I know what you want. You want to wake up, and not be tied down to unhappiness. It's a weight that holds you back from living. I see you Bonnie. I see inside of you, very well. You smile differently when he's with you and when he's not."

"No I don't. How would you know that?"

"Because I watch you, carefully. You come alive, when he's not around. I watched you at the club that night I saw you for the first time after the incident between you and him, then there was the night we played cards. What about when you're with me, at my house? You are not the same around him. It's almost as if, you withdrawal inside of yourself, and you become this recluse when he's in your presence. I don't like how he makes you feel less than you are."

"What makes you such an expert on me, Damon? What made you decide to try and figure me out?"

"I don't know Bonnie. The night I met you, I felt connected to you. Instantly."

"Sexual attraction isn't what you build a relationship with."

"It's not just sexual. Don't get me wrong, I have never been as sexually attracted to another woman. But it's different."

"All you want from me is to dominate me, and for me to give in to you. It's a power thing with you. Well, news flash, it's a power thing for me too. I won't just give it up. Not to you, Kol, or anyone else. You don't want me, you want to know what it's like to dominate, a dominate woman."

"I'm not just trying to dominate you. Don't get me wrong, I will dominate the hell out of you. You have a terrible mouth, a slight attitude, and you are damn near impossible. However, I just, feel something between us. I've never done this before. I've never approached a woman to try and get to know her. I've never needed anything from a woman. But for some reason, I need to know you."

"And if I allow you an opportunity to get to know me, what is it, that you want from me?"

"I don't know." He said and she became very serious for a moment.

"Because Damon, I can't give you what you need."

"What do I need, Bonnie?"

" _You need love_. You need a woman to really love you, and I can't give that to you, hell I don't know what love is anymore and I can't give it to anyone really. I'm out of things to give."

"I understand that. But I just want to know you."

"And if you find, that I'm not worth knowing?"

"You are worth knowing. I already like, what I know so far."

"Listen, I'm not leaving my husband for you. Let alone for the fact that you think I'd leave a situation where I am a totally free woman, with my own free will to be your play thing. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"You're better than that. Stop with all of the casual use of those ugly words." He said approach her body and grab I her hands.

"No. I'm not. You have to stop this. What you are doing? I'm not your play thing!" She yanked her hands out of his. He begins to get impatient with her.

"That is not what this is. You think this is about sex? Have I once tried to have sex with you? Not at all." He asked with an increasing amount of confusion, which she brought on.

"Then what is this? You want me to just throw myself at you? Be at your beckon call? Serve you in my bra and panties and be available for spankings whenever you feel a kink in need of fulfillment?" She had an attitude.

"Is that what you think? Don't you talk to Kat about she and Elijah, like ever? Does she come to work acting like her life is horrible? Or that Elijah just tortures her. No he actually takes great care of her and she of him."

" ** _They..._** _love_ each other. We don't. We can't. I can't give you that Damon. I can't love you. I won't. I will never love another man as long as I'm married. You deserve to be loved, Damon. You deserve something that I can't give you." She yelled at him, but he had no idea if he was hurt, or challenged by her.

Bonnie walks away from the table and begins cleaning and washing dishes. He follows to help her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, disturbed by his behavior.

"The least I can do is help clean up after you fed me. Which by the way was delicious."

"You compliment me, even though I'm being a cold bitch?"

"Stop that. Number one, if you curse again, I'm gonna punish you, Bonnie. It's not threat, it's a promise. Second... You're not a bitch. But I know you're trying hard to be. And yes, I complimented you. Deal with it." He barked at her.

"Stop being nice to me. Stop, treating me as if I will change my attitude, because I won't.

He looks at her and nods his head. I'm helping you. Don't talk to me like that!" He walked up to her with a serious face. "Do you understand me? I am not Kol. I am helping you because I want to."

"Well... Thank you. You don't have to help me. Seriously." She calmed her tone down a lot. His demeanor was more aggressive than she was used to just now.

"I know I don't have to. But I choose to. That's how I am. I don't like the idea of having someone do everything for me. I'm a man, it's not normal to just let a person do everything for me. Nor, is it okay. Plus, I have control issues. So what can I do, dishes or wipe down, what? Tell me how I can help you? I've lived on my own for fifteen years, I'm not allergic to cleaning."

"Fine, you can get this stuff here and trash it. The trash is in that large closet. Then you can get the trash ready to take out. It's in the garage. Which is down that hallway at the end."

"Was that so hard? Asking for help?"

"Yes actually. It feels like you are about to want something in return." He looked at her and finishes the task at hand. She was a fast worker because by the time he was done her kitchen was clean, and she was standing there with her arms and legs crossed in the middle of her dark kitchen. He's relentless. He just wants to figure out how to crack Bonnie's shell. He won't let her push him away.

He avoided her last statement and changed the subject gladly, to prove a point.

"You're house is beautiful. It awakens the sexually dominant side of me."

"What is it you want from me Damon?" She asked him as he walked back in the kitchen.

"First of all, stop calling me Damon."

"No. Because that's your name, you're not my owner or whatever it is you're trying to get me to accept you as. Why are you so damn set on making me... Submit to you?"

He walked up to her, cornered her against her cabinet. He forced himself into her space.

"We seem to have this sexual pull towards one another, wouldn't you say? We are pulled together often for two people who have never even had sex... Yet." His beautiful lips lifted at the corner with a boyish grin.

"Stop it Damon." She pleads as his mouth comes close to her. She turns her head, which was a mistake for her. His lips touch her neck, just barely. He doesn't kiss her, just breaths on her then starts talking lowly against her neck so that every other word, his lips barely touch her, while she feels his warm breath on her.

"Don't tell me, that you don't think about me as much as I think about you." He takes a smell of her. "I love the smell of you." He was causing a stir within her, and she was trying to remove herself from the corner. But he blocked her in on either side, with his arms. She put her small hands up to remove his arms and he moved closer. "We seem to always find ourselves in these situations. Me cornering you, you pretending to not like it, then me reminding you of the reason, we fit so well."

"Move, Damon." She said almost growling.

"Maestro. That is what you will call me. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but as soon as you and your husband end things, we can start from there. Or maybe I'll let you call me _Daddy_ or _Sir._ I kind of like when you called me sir in that text."

"No. You don't get to change me."

"I won't change you. You are going to change on your own. We will be groomed to each other. I believe that you were made for me." He continues talking against her neck. She puts up a fight but he holds her wrists.

"Stop. Stop trying to get into my head, this isn't the fifties. I'm not the good little stay at home wife or the woman without a voice."

His strong hands move to her thighs. And she continues trying to fight his advances. Every time he's near her, she smells him, and she hated to admit, that nothing or no one smelled better than Damon Salvatore.

"Do you want me to stop touching you?"

"Of course, I don't want you to stop, but... I'm don't want to hurt him. Damon, I don't like hurting people."

"Screw him. He hurt you."

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Okay, then tell me to stop. Because I won't violate you. But I won't stop unless you tell me to. I'm having a hard time staying away from you, but if you tell me to stop... I will." She couldn't tell him. She loved his hands on her, especially the same hands that gave her all of those glorious orgasms.

"Damon? Damon! What about Sugar?"

"What about her?"

oOo Damon's POV oOo

My hands grip her thighs passionately, while she keeps me from going too high up her robe. When she opens the door to me today, it took everything I had to keep from getting hard staring at her. She was the kind of woman you want to wake up to and make love to every morning. I didn't want focus on trying to kiss her but I wanted to focus on watching the terror on her face, as it turned to desire. Her eyes go from non-contact to closed as her head falls back and her lip finds capture between her teeth. Her perfect pink lips, were made for me. To kiss me, lick me, suck me, take me in her mouth. Her lips would look beautiful around my cock. I'd love to watch her suck me off and look at me with those green eyes with the slight golden undertones. She feels good against me. Soft and strong. I was right about her thighs. She can squeeze the life out of a man like me as she tries squeezing my hands from between her thighs right now. But I'll take it. I'll put these beautiful thighs to use.

I want to make her cum, over and over, until she falls asleep, in my arms. I need to make her cum. Watching her cum the last time, has me addicted to her.

oOo Bonnie's POV oOo

All I wanted to do was wake up and have solitude today so that my hangover would disappear. Then he stumbled upon my doorstep and bombarded his way into my house, ate my food, helped me clean, complimented me, and now he's touching me and making me want him. It's a sin to want a man like him. He breaks the rules with no direct concern for the consequences.

 _Oh my gahhh_... His hands are on my thighs. I'm trying, I'm trying to keep him further away from me, and my mind, but he's forcing his way in here. He's squeezing me. I feel like a fucking mango. He knows which parts of me to touch to soften me, and make my juices flow. I just want him inside of me, so bad. Why am I imagining his cock inside of me? I've never even seen his cock. _Stop it, Bonnie! Stop it. Mmmm...mmmm._ He touched me in such a commanding way, my body reacted against me and so did my mind, and because of it, I couldn't help the things that came from my mouth.

"Oh Fuck!" I breathed out. It was an accident and I knew it the second I said it. I shut my eyes tight and refused him eye contact. But in his mind, he knew what that meant. He knew I was weakening. He picked me up on to the counter top and pulled my robe from my shoulders. Why didn't I wear a fucking bra?

 **...**

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it."

"No. You meant it." Damon pulled her robe off of her shoulders and exposed her breasts. His thumb and index made its way to her nipple. Gently holding her nipple between both fingers he looks her in the face and tells her to look at him.

"Schiavetto, look at me." To his surprise, she looked at him, longingly. On his command she stared directly at him. He read her eyes and she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He pinched her nipples gently. Her face weakened slightly but she barely let it show. He held both of her nipples and pinched until she winced, and her pain threshold was surprisingly high. "Don't you dare close your eyes." It turned him on to watch her take it. Her face weakened while he bore his eyes into hers, pinching and squeezing her nipples between his finger and thumb with such force. He smacked her nipple gently with his hand.

"Ow."

He smacked it again a little harder this time.

 **SLAP!**

"Ahhh." She looked at him like he was crazy.

Then he put his mouth to her breast to moisten her nipples and blew.

"Mmmm. Hmmm." Every noise she made, watching him torture her. He pinched her nipples again, but this time a little harder.

Once she winced from the pain, he kept going. She gave him sex faces and all it made him want to do was thrust himself inside of her, and watch her as she took him all in. He went until she said, "Ow." It wasn't just any _OW!_ It was a loud, whiney moan. It came out and struck his ears like a beautiful song. So he kept pinching, and rolled her nipple around between his thumbs until she let her head drop back. Biting her lip as he pinched harder and harder. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her into him, as he stood before her. His warm mouth found its way to her skin. The skin of her humble breast. He immediately began sucking on her nipples as he massaged her breasts tenderly for seconds, then a little rougher at other times. The warmth of his mouth shot the sensation directly through to her kitty Kat and her clit began to throb.

After he noticed what his sucking was doing to her he sucked harder and even teased her nipples between his teeth with gentle biting. His tasteful teasing caused her to stir impatiently and he realized how sensitive her nipples really were. Her nipples became harder and she grew hotter. His mouth swallowed the tip of her breast and began working her like she was his oxygen, and he took bigger portions of her breast into the palms of his hands as he devoured her. He had already left marks on her. He couldn't help it. She was so turned on, it turned him on. His teeth found her pebbles and gently tugged while he watched her face his hands crawled up her thighs. He was on a mission. He was about to find her hot, wet center and dive his fingers into her. "I want to taste you today."

"Oh my gawd. No."

He kneeled before her and pulled her all the way to the edge of the counter and he ripped her panties off. "This is too much. These panties. I'm sick of you wearing them already. Stop wearing panties in my presence. The longer it takes me to get to your pussy the more impatient I get." She just watched him as he frantically fought through the garment to find her hotspot. When the panties were no longer a viable piece of material she could even wear anymore he stopped for a few seconds and smiled. "You have the prettiest pussy I have ever seen." She bit her lip and before she knew it he dove in.

"Ahhh, ahh. Oh my gawd. Damon, fuhhhh... Oh crap. You're licking my nani. Yes, yes... You mother fuhhh... Damn, baby." She was yelling and arching her back in a frenzie. She was saying everything she could without cursing, and she couldn't help it. Her breathing became erratic as his king sized tongue dug deeply into her heat to taste her sweet honey. Then she muffled back her cries and heard him moan.

"Mmmm." He moaned like he loved the flavor of her, and the vibration of his humming sent chills up her spine, while tickling her from the inside. His tongue flickered back and forth over her clit gently and then he sucked it softly before plunging his hungry tongue back inside of her and making love to her luscious lips with his divinely, hardworking tongue.

 _He's eating me the fuck out like I have chocolate in my pussy. I didn't know men ate pussy like this. Mmmm._

He yanked her closer to the edge, roughly and once she felt him suck on her clit again. She screamed. "I can't. I can't... You can't. We can't do this." She moaned loudly, as her hands gripped the cabinets for dear life. The muscles in her legs started shaking and he wrapped her legs around his neck. Her screams were growing. Hearing her own voice echo, while he sucked harder. But regardless, she was trying to fight the urges. Between the two of them, one of them had to be strong and he clearly wasn't going to try so she fought the sexual tension as hard as she could. She moaned and it reminded her of where she was and who she was with. "Stop!"

Her legs shook harder and he grabbed her with aggression and slapped the side of her ass while he fucked her with his mouth. "Oh my Gawd. What the hell? Hhhhmmm."

He ignored her and softly lapped his tongue around the outside of her swollen kitty. Sucking on the lips individually. Bonnie swallowed her spit forcing the profanities to stay inside of her.

"Damon, you can't, fuhhhh-hmmmmmm. You have to stop. It's not fair to you or Kol."

He stopped against his own will. "Don't say his name." He said putting his head down shaking it. That man's face in his head ruined his moment. "Do you really want me to stop?"

"It's just that, this isn't right."

"For who? Who are we hurting?" He asks as he continues pinching her nipples. He loved the vision of her spread out before him. Sitting on the cabinet in the silk robe, with her legs open and her breast out.

"If I were your wife, wouldn't you want me to respect us?"

"If you were mine, I'd be doing my job!"

He was breathing heavy. She was breathing heavy. His mouth made it's way back to her inner thigh... And back down the yellow brick road. He wanted to see the damn Wizard today.

Bonnie had absolutely amazing will power for a woman who needed all that he was giving her. "I can't believe I'm going to do this... But, we have to stop." She said stoically. Every moment she was forced to come back to Kol, she felt a piece of her freedom being taken away.

"You're absolutely right." He said disappointingly. "You're making it so hard to stay away though. God your beautiful."

Bonnie casually looked her head to the side and let her hair fall and cover her clavicle. He gently removed her hair from covering her neck and continued kissing her skin. "Damon?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want me? Is it just the chase, because I belong to someone else?"

"Not at all. I've NEVER chased a woman. If you wonder why, I want you. It's because you're with someone else, and you belong with me." He meant every word of it, causing her to bite her lip.

He covered her back up with her robe and gently pulled her off of the countertop.

"Good God, I want you. I want you so bad. But you're right. If you don't want to have a physical relationship with me. I just have to respect that. But if you do, I respect you so much, that I'll wait, because when you're mine, you will be all of mine, and your life will change drastically. It won't be easy at first, but it'll be worth it, eventually."

"Eventually?" She whispered to herself. She wanted him right now. "You should go, Damon. I have to rest. I have a hangover and I need to sleep."

"Hangover?"

"Yeah I went out with Kat and her sister last night and we had a girl's night."

"Elena? I was with my brother last night, and he met up with Elena around midnight. She drove, and said her two friends stayed flirting with some guys." He looked at her quizzically.

"Yeah, well she left out of nowhere. In the middle of our girl's night. She left us hanging."

"Saint Stefan calls... She runs. How'd you get home?"

"Kat called an Uber." She lied, if he knew about Elijah's driver then Elijah would question Jean Carlos, and he would find out how Kat was dressed. Bonnie didn't want to lie to Damon, but she had to.

"You went home to him?" His face grew angry and he lifted her face up by her chin, "Did he touch you?"

"I woke up in my dress and I don't remember anything about Kol last night, then as I said I woke up to an empty house."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Damon, I think you should go." His anger weighed heavy but he calmed himself down.

"I'm sorry, you don't owe me an explanation, I just hate to think of the idea that he ever takes advantage of you. He seems like the type, I mean he did prey on a nineteen-year-old girl, and elicit an affair with her, telling her he loved her."

"Damon..."

"I'm sorry but it's true."

"If Kol touched me, only he'd ever know. And if I don't remember it, well, that speaks for itself."

"But if he did, Bonnie? Would you tell me? Would it bother you?"

"He's my husband." She said as if it was normal.

"Does it mean that he can take advantage of you, because he's your husband?"

"Husbands do it all off he time." She frowned.

"No." He said shocked at her response. "Bonnie. They don't. A wedding band has never given a man the right to force his wife into anything. That's coercion, and if I ever found out he's done that, I'm not sure what I'd do." He said angrily.

She took a long pause. She had to think carefully about what she was going to say next, and she debated telling him this or not. Somehow it felt right to mention it...casually. "I'm leaving him."

"What?"

"Yeah, after Kat's birthday. Elijah is planning something for her, and he is inviting couples. Kol will be my date, so I will give him one more public appearance for his family, then, I'm asking him to move out."

"Really? Does he know?"

"He doesn't. But, if I tell him, he'll figure out a way to talk me out of it." He wanted to act unaffected by it, but he really was happy. "Kol refuses to let me go, so when I leave, I have to do it… in a smart way."

"I get it. If you ever need to get away from him, you can always come to my place. I mean, I have an extra bedroom. Or three." He said laughing.

"It doesn't mean I want to rush into a relationship. Or anything of that nature. I just need to get my mind cleared. Damon, I can't love anyone. Okay. I'm not capable of giving anything else. Kol has drained me of anything I had left to give. It's not fair to you, to expect anything from me. You deserve better."

She was honest to a fault. He couldn't even be angry with her. "I see. Well, what if what we can give each other is purely business? What if we can give one another something, with no strings attached?"

"I'm not sure it's possible."

"It's possible." He said, because he wanted her, and he would have her. If it was the last thing he did in life.

"What are you asking me Damon?"

"Listen, I have a preposition for you. The envelope on the table is for your eyes and your eyes only. Look it over and I'll be in touch next week. Don't worry about meeting me Tuesday, if you don't want, for the last renovation. We can postpone it, or not. I'll leave that up to you. We can either meet on Tuesday still, or I'll see you a week from today. The day after Kats birthday. Just so you have an understanding, I'm up for suggestions and negotiations."

"Suggestions and negotiations? What for?"

"As I said, for your eyes and your eyes only. I should go, okay? Or I may end up packing you're bag and taking you back to my place with me." They smiled at each other. "Thank you for breakfast it was nothing short of amazing. I will be in touch."

"So wait, only you can call or contact me? Why can't I call you?"

"It's breaking my rules. Just look over what I have taken my time to prepare for you, and I'll be in touch."

He kissed her on the temple, and then she walked him out.

oOo Damon's POV oOo

Why I left the envelope with Bonnie? Well, I seriously contemplating leaving it at all. I didn't like making her feel like our encounter was impersonal. I just don't know how to be what a woman needs. Bonnie is the kind of woman you have to pay attention to. I mean, every woman, really. But Bonnie doesn't want what most women I have met want. They want a man to give them everything. She doesn't. I notice she says things she doesn't mean out of anger. She's hurt, but not scorned like the other women I deal with. She doesn't have the undying anger I see in women in her situations. No. Not Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie is hurt that she could put so much trust to be let down in the simplest of ways. It wasn't that she provided everything for him that angered her. Even if she believes that. No. Bonnie loves to give, I can tell. She loves to take are of the people she loves and especially the person she is with. The way she had no problem cooking for me, serving me, and focused on me was not the Bonnie she claims to be. This prideful, stubborn woman. No she is soft and giving. But that asshole she's married to, his mistake was not appreciating her. His mistake was taking her for granted. Yes, this is the same with the women I come across. The difference between other women and Bonnie, she needs to see someone, reach for her. She needs to see someone, build for her. She needs to see someone, be willing to allow her to make a mistake, and be who she wants to be. She wants a world of freedom and doesn't realize she wants to be held onto just as much. Her husband isn't fighting. He's merely getting by. She needs a fighter that is capable of loving as hard as she does. She wants to love so much it angers her, that he took away the one thing she did better than business, loving someone with her all. She didn't care about what he did, she didn't even care about all of what she did for him. She cared, that her love, was never good enough.

So I left the envelope with Bonnie as a symbolism of choice. I'll take what she can give me. Because I'd rather have her than not have her. When she is ready to look beyond that envelope. When she is ready for something bigger than that envelope. I'll be waiting. In the meantime, it'll just have to be business as usual.

 **..xXx..**

Believe it or not Damon's visit had helped her headache, now, hours later, she sat thinking. She wanted to avoid the brown envelope. But being as though Kol was gone for the weekend, she decided to get in her bed later that night and read it. She had a glass of red wine next to her and she grabbed the small gold clips on the back of the large envelope and pursed them together to loosen the binding of the envelope opening. When she leaned back comfortably on her pillows she reached inside of the envelope and pulled out a stack of papers. The cover page made her eyes widen with shock, it read large and plain as day.

 **DOMINANT/ SUBMISSIVE**

 **MASTER/SLAVE CONTRACT**

Then when she looked at the next page, it was a table of contents for the package she had in her hand. Had to be 20 or so pages thick. The third page, said contract entered between:

 **Signature of Dominant/Master - Damon Salvatore**

 **Signature of Submissive/Slave - Bonnie Bennet**

She took a large inhaled breath, then she exhaled like she was exasperated. Her red wine glass was entirely too full to read this. She had to down that glass, and pour another, just to get through the table of contents. An entire bottle of wine sat at her bedside.

 _What the fuck did I just get myself into?_ There is only one person to call... So she grabbed her phone and dialed the one contact in her phone who could help her.

"Hello, Kat! Ask Elijah if I can borrow you for a couple of hours. Please. We _NEED_ to talk asap!"

* * *

So... A contract finally. I want to explain why he introduced the contract, because Damon debated it. Initially he was confused by her anger towards making their encounter impersonal. So he came to talk to her about it, but once she made some things clear to him about how she felt, he thought she would rather have a contract, so she didn't have to be obligated to feel anything. But really Bonnie is playing herself, because Damon is smarter than she thinks. He actually likes her, but right now is afraid of her rejection. Bonnie is afraid of loving another person again, and Damon has never had that kind of love to begin with. Can they keep things business or will they fall for each other?

I know Bonnie seems flip floppy, but she's never been with anyone besides Kol. So Damon confuses her... in a good way.

Next chapter is Kat and Elena's birthday dinner and is going to be full of surprises and interesting moments. Kat is afraid of her relationship. Big Kalijah moment next chapter. Open for prompts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **Song Cred- Elle Varner/Fuck it All**


	9. Acquainted

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 9 –** ACQUAINTED

 **Chapter Rating M –** adult language and strong themes of a sexually driven nature

I added this chapter late, pushing the following two chapters forward. I know this was supposed to be the Dinner celebration for Kat, but I needed to get some more realness between Bamon before they entered into this contractual relationship. It started as a small scene and turned into a chapter. So, Bonnie and Damon deal with emotions for the first time. Will it go smoothly?

* * *

Kat sits with Bonnie over wine and junk food and helps her cope with the possibility of a lifestyle change.

"Bonnie, Its simple. Everything in that contract can be negotiated. What Damon has proposed to you is a Friday through Thursday Dom/Sub contract, which technically makes it a Master/Slave contract, since he will have total control. This means that Friday Through Sunday. Your time will be spent with him. However, you two determine that, is what you negotiate in your contract. These things he's mentioned are not necessarily demands for you. It's a checklist. Okay, wow. He is very precise."

"Yeah, don't look too closely at that. He was specific about my eyes and my eyes only."

"Of course. That is how it should be. Any concern you have, ask him do not hesitate. Because if you don't ask he won't know if you are okay with it or not."

"So is this what you and Elijah have?"

"No babe. We had this in the beginning. Then we changed it when we decided in a partnership."

"So what is this? Does this mean I am relinquishing all decisions to him?"

"Yup. The time you two are together, you are allowing him to control the entire arrangement. But, of course, he won't do anything you haven't negotiated. He can only do what you have given him consent to do. It is a business contract Bonnie. You are technically business partners. It just so happens your partnership involves him having control based on agreed upon terms."

"This is crazy, right? I mean… What if I decide this isn't for me?"

"You two agree on negotiations. You can opt out of your contract. You're not a technical slave. Okay. You are a slave by fantasy. Even though Damon is a Hard Dom. He's not extreme to the point he'd hold you against your will."

Bonnie begins reading parts of the contract. _"Hard or Heavy Dominant, is a dominant, with preferable desire to perform hard limits in acts involving his/her submissive. A hard Dominant will exceed limits of a Soft Dominant, but retract behaviors of an extreme Dominant. None the less, Hard Dom behavior is above the average limit of Dominant behaviors pertaining to acts of a sexual and personal nature as well as fantasy and roll playing themes. Hard dominants are experienced Dominants and prefer total control."_ She bites her lip and asks Kat? "What is Elijah?"

"It's different, we are in a domesticated partnership. We each have our hard and soft limits."

"What was he before?"

"Lijah told me he was Soft or light Dom a few years ago, before me. Over time he had developed hard dom behaviors, the more comfortable he became with it all. The more experience he's gained the more dominant he becomes. Meaning, his limits often exceeded a soft dom standards. Damon, I believe has really helped Elijah to hone in on certain dominant tactics. I'm guessing Elijah learned his spanking technique from Damon. He didn't used to spank the way he does now."

"So they discuss these things?"

"You know, It's strange, I have never seen them discuss their lifestyle behaviors, but, Damon and Elijah talk about it. I know they do. Damon made a comment once about giving Elijah props on his pleasure punishments. Then the night we played cards, Elijah was more aggressive when we were in the room. Also, the way Elijah was acting at the Champagne party for the twins. It was as if he'd spoken with Damon about you and Kol before. Which is totally weird. Since Kol is his brother." Kat thought. "Anyways, Elijah has always been kinky, not much of a punisher. Then recently he gets off on it. I do too."

"Yeah. Which is why you want to explore the world and flirt with other men?"

"No. I just need to figure out what I want from Elijah, and my relationship."

"Damn right. You need to figure it out and soon. Something tells me Elijah is not trying to be dealing with you in this state of confusion."

"Gosh. He's so cute. Last night, he asked me to roll play. He was a fireman, and I needed CPR after he rescued me from a burning five story building."

"Really?" Bonnie smiled. "How'd that go?"

"Bonnie, let's just say his CPR didn't stop at my mouth, okay."

 _(Flashback)_

 _Kat lay on the ground unconscious. Elijah put his hands together and pushed on her chest with a heavy, delicate force. When he lifted her head back and preceded to do mouth to mouth, she had a hard time catching her breath. He had to tear her shirt to get to her chest and put the imaginary defibrillators onto her to get her to start breathing._

Suddenly she coughed. She had inhaled so much (smoke) she was delirious as to where she was. So he picked her body up and carried her to the sofa. His eyes fell with sorrow as she lay partially lifeless in his arms. She was out of it, yet he saved her life.

 _"_ _Hello Miss, are you okay?"_

 _"_ _I-I think so."_

 _"_ _Do you know your name, and where you are?"_

 _"_ _Yes, my name is Miss Kitty and I am at my Apartment." She spoke deliriously._

 _He couldn't help but to look at her form as she lay there helpless. "Miss Kitty, are you alright… Can I get you anything?"_

 _"_ _No. I don't need anything. My body is just hot. I feel as if I am covered in smoke still." She said helplessly._

 _"_ _I think I can help with that." He said as he slowly began to remove her clothes. She watched him as he suspenders barely covered his pectorals. He went all out with his role playing, because he loved kink._

 _His large hands controlled her body and when he put them onto her waist, she trembled. "My, what big hands you have."_

 _"_ _Yes, well my dear. They save a lot of lives. I need these big hands to handle BIG things." He said looking at her. She bit her lip in wonderment. He gave a suggestive glance and then proceeded to pull her skirt down her hips slowly. His fingers spread across her skin once her skirt was removed. "May I?" he asked looking at her panties._

 _"_ _Why, certainly. If you think it is necessary."_

 _"_ _Well, I just need to check you. Make sure you didn't get any other injuries, or cuts."_

 _"_ _Sure, Mr. Firefighter, Sir." They were almost over the top, but it was the role playing they loved to do. Elijah's hands clasped onto Kat's thighs and he moved them towards her inner most part, feeling her muscles clench, he slowly spread her legs open._

 _He bit his lip. "It seems you may have sustained some bruising on your hips and…" He moves his hands towards her hot center, "Your body seems to be overheated." He checks her pulse. "Your body is over worked. You seem to have an increased heart rate. I think I need to calm you down." He said as her body begins to stir. He's taking too long to touch her she thinks, but she anticipates him all the more._

 _"_ _Mmm." She bites her lips. His hands move further up until his large fingers meet her hot flesh. "How are you going to help my body to relax?"_

 _"_ _Well, first I am going to play with your pussy. I am going to use my fingers to get you nice and wet Miss. Then when you are wet for me, I am going to put my mouth on you and proceed to calm down the nerves in your body by giving your pussy mouth to pussy resuscitation. And once I have you nice and relaxed, and by relaxed, I actually mean worked up, I'm going to fuck you back to life. I'm going to give you my cock until you can't take it, then fuck you some more."_

 _"_ _Oh… Okay Mr. Firefighter Sir." She bit her lip again and he spread her legs wider and let his fingers do the talking first. The first finger was a good size, but the second finger, he made sure to add slowly. He knew he had to get her ready for his intrusion. But luckily, he still has his mouth to soften the blow but bringing out more of her sweet juices. He worked his fingers a while and he made the face of a man staring at a pussy for the first time, he just loved to watch the juices flow out of her. Every bit of it soaking him to the knuckles. Once he saw her begin to cream, he licked his lips to get ready to taste her. When Elijah's mouth met Kats center, she moaned like a cat in heat. "Uhh, Uhh. Mmhhhmmm."_

 _All she could hear were the slurping sounds of Elijah eating all of her goodness. "Baby, you are delicious. The taste of you makes me hard." He said his accent was what kept making her wetter._

 _"_ _Oh yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Baby, baby. Please. Oh my gawd. Mr. Firefighter, don't stop. Please. Yes. Yes. Ahhh_

 _"_ _You like that Miss Kitty Kat? You like my tongue inside of you?"_

 _"_ _I love it. I love it, don't stop! Please."_

 _"_ _Don't stop?" He asks, stopping abruptly._

 _"_ _No, damn you. Don't fucking stop!" She pushed his head back onto her pussy._

 _"_ _I think you must have me confused with the submissive pussy boy. Do I look like I take orders from anyone?" He says slapping her pussy with his big hand._

 _"_ _Ooh. Where's my manners? I meant…Please? Don't stop." He slapped it twice more and watched her sizzle in his grasp._

 ** _SLAP! SLAP!_**

 _"_ _Better baby." He put his mouth on her and proceeded to tongue fuck her. She clutched the cushions of the couch for dear life as Elijah went crazy giving her mouth to pussy resuscitation. Her muscles in her stomach tightened and he felt it as it was approaching, "Oh yes, baby. Let me taste you. Give it to your Keeper. Give me that sweet taste I love so much."_

 _No matter what anyone said about the Dom/Sub lifestyle, Doms always gave their subs utter pleasure, they just liked to control the way it happened. Doms get off, by pleasing at their own accord. The control they have. The controlling the other person's pleasure, is truly where the fun is. Elijah was addicted to the feeling of making Kat believe it was about her, but really, he loved controlling her pleasure down to the orgasm, and the cum spilling from his mouth._

 _"_ _Now I'm going to fuck you in the ass Miss Kitty. Any questions?"_

 _"_ _No." She said while he flipped her over to her stomach with her knees on the floor and he was on his behind her. HE lathered her entrance a few times with the spit form his mouth, and warmed her up with his thumb. Once it time to put himself inside of her, she crying for his cock to, "Fuck me hard baby." Then he pounded the life back into Miss Kitty, one thrust at a time._

 _(End Flashback)_

Bonnie stared at Kat blankly. "Oh my fucking Gawd. How are you walking today?"

"Why?"

"Your ass?"

"Yeah. Bonnie. Anal sex is amazing. You act like we did anal gaping, which by the way, I would never do. It may be good for some, but it's not my thing."

"What is anal gaping?"

"You don't want to know, but if you do just google it. Anyways, anal sex, isn't as bad as some people think. I mean it takes some getting used to. But once it's in there… I mean… I can't explain it okay. Anal sex is like being fucked for the first time every time."

Bonnie's lips twisted up and she covered her face with her hands. Shaking her head, _no_.

"Are you telling me, you're not open to it?"

"I don't know. I have never done it. I mean Kol tried a couple of times and it felt confusing. Like, it wasn't supposed to be there, so I made him stop." Kat laughed at her.

"I'm willing to bet Damon probably likes anal. Just saying. I mean, he can't do it if you're against it. But, you can never know if you like it, til you try it. Besides. I thought I'd never like it, but I actually like it more than Elijah."

Bonnie blushed, covering her mouth. "I feel like a sixteen-year-old, talking to my cooler older sister." They both laughed, tipsy on wine.

"College all over again. How did this turn from me giving you advice about Dom/Sub sex, to me talking to you about Elijah and I getting kinky?"

"You know I love the stories. Come on. We have wine and my Dom/Sub contract in hand, and you know I've got **_The Secretary._** On dvd, from way back when. One of our favorite movies."

"Hell yeah. I liked it better than Fifty Shades."

"Elena and Caroline liked Fifty Shades." Bonnie said.

"If you ever talk about that blond bitch in my presence again. I hate her."

"Oops, my bad." Bonnie said laughing.

"She is dead to me. After she fucked my boyfriend, and stole my sister."

"It was your high school boyfriend."

"So, bitch. She broke the code Bon." Kat said swigging the last of the wine in her glass getting tipsy.

"You think Damon is more like Jamie Dornan, or James Spader?" Bonnie asks.

"James Spader for sure." Kat says.

"So basically, if I do this…. I'm dealing with a sadist and I'm fucked?!" She said tossing her head against her large headboard.

"Basically, I'm saying that man will liberate you. Take you places Kol, never could. Have you sprung on the D."

"Shut up. Never that. I could never be sprung on the D."

"Pft. Says the girl who has never had an orgasm from an actual dick." Kat says making fun of her.

"By the way, he came here again today and I had to use all of my will power not to explode in his mouth. I've never felt that kind of head before. He literally made love to my pussy with his mouth. I stopped him. He was so good at it too, but I stopped him."

"You are better than me. I can't control the orgasms. I can't."

"I mean, I used my vibrator when he left, but, girl. It was hard. I don't want Damon thinking I am easy."

"Lord knows you're not. But I wish you were sometimes." Kat said making Bonnie throw a pillow at her.

"Come on, let's go watch the movie, since I have you all night. We'll order take out and drink some more. As soon as I take my Birth Control Pill."

"Hmm. I know what that means."

"Shut up. I've been taking them for three years now. Its habitual."

"Someone plans to get busy soon."

"Someone, is tired of the heart break, of not getting pregnant." Kat reached for her best friend and pulled her in for a hug. "Maybe, Kol, just isn't the man for you to have a baby with."

"It doesn't matter. I've given up my dreams for a family and motherhood. It's all work from now on. _THE Review_ is doing great and I should focus on that baby first."

It broke Bonnie's heart to say it, but it was true. She felt as if fate didn't want her to be a mother, so she gave up on the idea, before it gave up on her. No matter how much it broke her heart.

 **..oOo..**

"Bon, there was a fire upstairs at one of the other offices in the building. For some reasons, the fire alarms didn't go off. So the firemen are up there now and the Fire Marshall is going to conduct an investigation. They are shutting down all business in the building until further notice."

"For the day, or…?"

"Until further notice."

"Ha, all thanks to your kink session with Elijah. We really get hit with a fire." Bonnie laughed.

"Right. I should have had a fuck me I just won the lottery kink session." She said laughing. "But this is bad, and puts us out of the building until further notice. Which hopefully isn't for more than a day or two. That's our business."

"Well, not exactly. I had some software installed when we got our new computer system at home so that I could back up all of our work records there, in case of an emergency like this."

"Okay. Way to think ahead. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I did. But it's okay I can send you any of your personal files to your email."

"Right on. Okay well, let's clear everyone out so they can leave."

"Oh crap. I left some important paper work in there. I need to get it."

"Why? Go home and enjoy your day Bon."

I had some work to finish."

"Reviews?"

"No. But I just wanted to have it done before the weekend."

"Bonbon. Stop over working yourself. Go home or find something else to do. I am going to meet Elijah for lunch."

"Ugh. Okay. I suppose I can start my afternoon early. Okay girl. I'll see you later then." Bonnie pulls out her phone and decides to text the man whose preposition had been plaguing her thoughts for a couple of days now.

 **Bon:** Lunch today?

 **Anon:** Of course, your call

 **Bon:** We need to talk

 **Anon:** Sure… business or friendly?

 **Bon:** Little of both, just thought we could get acquainted

 **Anon:** Hmm. Okay (He laughed)

 **Bon:** I'm leaving work early if your avail.

 **Anon:** I am available for you anytime, after 12

 **Bon:** Okay. Meet me at the bagel hut on Central

 **Anon:** Really? Bagels…

 **Bon:** I'm going to be hungry

 **Anon:** Meet me at Central and Fifth in two hours

She had two hours to kill, so she interviewed her potential housekeeper. Davina Claire was her name. She had a meeting she had set up with her at the office for later today, but since the fire marshal shut that down, she had to change her plans, and she instead met her at the bagel hut.

"Hello. Thank you for the short notice change of plans agreeing to meet me."

"Oh of course. Bonnie Bennett? I had no idea you were who I was interviewing for." The young girl was overly excited and in awe. "You are more beautiful in person then the posters. They do you no justice."

"Yes. Have we met?"

"Umm, I attend your Alma Mater. I am a business major, but I see your posters everywhere."

"Wow, you go to Marymount University? I'm surprised. It's a small private college. Most girls don't want to attend such a small college."

"Yeah, it is, but when I knew it was an all-girls school, I was instantly intrigued. I had wanted to go there since I was a freshman in high school. I literally look up to you. You and Katarina are always speaking at the school, and I have tried meeting you several times, but they are pretty strict about who they let in the conferences. They only allow seniors to attend."

"What are you a freshman?"

"I am a junior. But I wanted to try your internship when I am a senior, since I know you offer spots once a year to your interns."

"Yeah we do. Unfortunately, the job requires a lot of schmoozing with the city officials and participating in the chamber of commerce. So we do prefer to hire seniors because they are at least twenty-one years of age. However, if you stick around long enough, I'd be glad to put in a good word for you."

"Yeah, of course." She said excitedly. She had forgotten altogether that she was there to do a job Kol hired her for.

"In the meantime, I guess my husband recruited you to do my housekeeping. How do you know Kol?"

"I don't. He's knows my boyfriend."

"Oh okay. Well, why would a girl like you, need a housekeeping job across town, if you are living on campus, I am guessing? I live further away from the school."

"Money. As with anything else. My boyfriend and I want to get our own place."

"Ahh, young love. I remember those days."

"Really? You were in love at my age?"

"I was. Fortunately, I wish I knew then what I know now. Love is hard when you are ambitious."

"Right. Well, Caleb and I are in love and we hate living so far away from one another."

"I get it. I lived on my own for four years before my boyfriend and I moved in together. It was very fun and liberating. Do you live on your own?"

"No, I live in the dorms. Not far from this place. So you like the Bagel hut? I love this place."

"Yeah, girl this place got me through freshman year of college. I actually worked here for like a few months." She laughed.

"You are so down-to-Earth."

"Yeah, I try to be. So the dorms huh? I can't really say I miss that living situation."

"Yeah, Ramen noodles, peanut butter and Jelly and cheese-its." Davina laughed.

"Oh, I did that for a year with my best friend. Actually she and I lived together for two years. One year on campus and one year off, and then I lived alone for two before getting engaged. Anyways, enough reminiscing. So tell me why I should hire you." Davina instantly felt guilty. She didn't want to spy on this woman she admired so much that she had always wanted to meet.

"Honestly, I don't deserve this job. I mean, I am in a work study program, and I do make-up on the side. I just wanted extra cash, I am sure someone else can do this job better than me. I am just honored to have met you."

"Nonsense. I am goin to hire you, for your honesty and your being accepted to Marymount, lets me know you are smart and ambitious, and making it to your junior year, lets me know your work ethic is exceptional. I know Marymount is one of the tougher schools around. Can you start tomorrow?"

Davina become excited with anticipation to work for her mentor, even though she decided against it. "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious."

"Great I will text you the address. Meet me there in casual clothes around 8 am. I won't be at work tomorrow; my building has been closed until further notice. So, I will be at home able to go over my home routine with you."

"Okay, perfect. Thank you so much. You won't regret this." Davina said, shaking her head frantically and leaving abruptly to call her boyfriend and give him the news.

About an hour later Damon texts her back to tell her he will be on his way shortly, it turns out he didn't work too far from her in the city. She had no idea.

 **..o..o..o..**

"So, Caleb, how do I gain access to this surveillance Is it going to be available twenty-four seven?" Kol asked. After a few nights ago, seeing a second text on his wife's phone from Anon, he needed answers.

"Technically it doesn't work that way. What will happen is I got you a top of the line system. Instead of recording so much meaningless footage, it will record the heaviest traffic in the house, based on body heat."

"Alright. How does it work when I need to check it?"

That is the magical part. When you check it, instead of sitting through so much nothingness, it'll record every encounter from start to finish. Picking up the thermal levels in the room. Once it is done it'll store it with a file number. You will open-up your app on your device, and instead of fast forwarding though still footage, or wAtching live footage, you can open any file for every activity recorded."

"Great, so I can check it on my phone when I'm away from the house?"

"For sure."

"Davina starts tomorrow. So I suppose you will be by this week to makes sure it is all working properly?"

"I won't need to do as much work as I thought. No wiring. Have Davina let me in. I can download the file into whichever devices are in your home. Listen, only hook up devices for rooms you know will be used."

"I can do that." Kol said. "But, let me know something… Did you figure out the name of the person my wife has been texting?"

"Not yet. Waiting on my contact to get back to me. I should be able to get you a name when my boy gets back to me."

"Alright mate. I'll be in touch."

"You gonna be down here this weekend again? We are heading to the Lake."

"No. My fucking brother is having something at his house this weekend. So, I'll have to see how that goes first. But I'll have that money in April's account by Friday."

"Alright bro."

Kol hangs up and runs his fingers through his hair. He almost caused himself to sweat, but he won't let Bonnie get the best of him, not if she's trying to leave him. Kol wants to stay ten steps ahead of her. In the meantime, he needed a drink, so he headed back to work for a few more hours before he decided he'd go to meet his brother Nik.

 **..o..o..o..**

When Bonnie gets to Central and Fifth, she finds that it is a small park. She parks her black BMW in a shady area and proceeds to look for Damon. She leaves everything in her car and gets out with her coral colored dress he bought her. It was fitted from top to hips then it was pleated from the hip to the mid-thigh. She wore nude colored heels and her hair was straightened with waves in it and she was giving a flirty Paula Patton vibe. He liked The way she looked, when she thought no one was watching her. He parked across the street for about twenty minutes and just watched her. They were both early. She walked around the sidewalks which were interwoven into the park and just watched her feet the whole time she walked. She looked like a little girl counting her steps.

 _She's wearing one of the dresses I bought her._

After a homeless man offers to wash her windows for some change, Bonnie walked him back to her car. Damon watched the entire encounter. She opened her car door and sat inside, and proceeded to listen to some music. Once the man was done, Bonnie opened her car door and got out walking around the car looking at her windows. She was laughing and talking to the man all the while. When she got a few giggles out then she handed him money. Damon couldn't see what the Bonnie handed him, but the man picked her up and hugged her. After he left, she got back inside of her car and listened to more music.

It was just after noon and he drove his car across the street and parked next to her. But Bonnie was so enthralled in her music she didn't look for him. He could see her getting into her music in the car and he walked up and knocked on the window, scaring her.

She turned her music down. "Finally. I'm starved and you are late." She said rolling her eyes.

"Ouch. I felt that in my bones." He said as he helped her out.

"So, tell me, I am at a park, and I am hungry. We must be going to a food truck, or a vendor across the street."

"We can. Or… We can have one of the best hot dogs you have ever had. In. Your. Life."

He grabbed her by her hand and she reluctantly held onto his hand as he drug her across the park. Over the bridge of the duck pond and to the shaded area where the park benches were. They stand for a couple of minutes alone. "You look beautiful in this color."

"I suppose that is why you bought it for me. Why did you buy me a lot of 'None' Black clothing?"

"Every time I saw you, you wore black, grey, white or navy blue."

"So. I love those colors."

"Number one, those colors are so business stiff. I wanted you to loosen up. Number two, they don't allow your eyes to stand out. This… this makes your green eyes look so, bright and beautiful."

"Wow. Are you flirting with my Damon?" She scrunched her nose up at him. Blushing.

"I am doing what comes natural between you and I. I am just talking to you and saying what I feel."

"Well, I must say, it's been years since I have been flirted with. Sometimes I'm not sure what to say or do."

"Don't do anything that doesn't feel natural." He told her. So she grabbed his hand, opened his palm, and put her hand inside of his to see the difference in their fingers sizes.

"Wow, you have kind of long fingers." He said.

"I know. I always have the longest fingers of everyone I know. So I have always refused to date a man with shorter fingers than me."

"Are they longer than mine?"

"Not quite, but maybe the same length." She laughs.

"Actually, my hands are bigger than yours. So technically, I might still have a shot?" He asked sarcastically. She lets his hand go and he grabs her hand again and pulls her to him. He wraps one arm around her waist and his face is directly above her head. She looks up and he smiled.

"You wish." She said glancing beyond his shoulder acting as if he wasn't even in talks of having a shot.

"You are till shorter than me with your heels on."

"It's okay. What I lack in size, I make up in attitude." She said laughing.

"You are absolutely right about the attitude. As far as size goes… I don't lack in size, so…" She said to her causing her to run her tongue across her teeth and shook her head blushing. Then she bit her lip. As signature as she made that move, it drove him crazy every time.

"Voglio baciarti."

"You speak Italian? What does that mean?"

"I can't tell you or I will have to kill you." They get caught in one of their penetrative gazes again. Until they hear the little bells of the hot dog man coming up the side walk. They were broken out of their trance. "Come on, let's get that hot dog now." He pulled his lips away from her ear and walked her hand and hand to the hot dog cart. She was hesitant, but his hand-holding gave her some security.

When they got their hot dot dogs Bonnie's eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Holy Fuhhh…fudge packer!" She switched it up quick. "This is so damn good."

"I told you." He said eating with her.

"I mean, who ever thought to add sautéed bell peppers, onions, and bacon on hot dogs?"

"How did you live here, go to college here, now work here, and you've never had one of these hot dogs?"

"Honest truth. I am afraid of where hot dog meat comes from. Think about it, what kind of meat consistency is a hot dog? It's really just, mushed together, and processed and it freaks me the fuhh… freak out." He looked at how she kept refraining from using the F word.

He smiled. Watching her slowly do things differently, knowing he had an influence on her, was making him hard on the spot. His dominant behavior was so embedded inside of him that the smallest submissive things she did, pleased him. Even if it was a compromise, it was in his favor. He hated hearing her say the F word in regular conversation. He watched this little woman, with a big attitude finish her hot dog like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Then put his hand gently on her lower back and walked her to the bridge after they finished their dogs and surprisingly shared a lemonade.

"Why did you buy those hot dog buns if you are not going to eat them?"

"Because we are going to feed the ducks, my dear."

He gave her a bun and they began breaking the bread up and feeding the ducks from the bridge.

"So, you come here and do this often?" She asked.

"No. I never have time. But, when I do, I come for the hot dogs." He smiled and tossed the last remaining bread out to the pigeons that were beginning to invade the duck territory.

When the pigeons started to crowd Bonnie she freaked out and tripped after one of her heels got stuck in the open space of the wooden bridge. Damon laughed at her after she fell and tried hard to contain it, but she just sat there rolling her eyes at him.

"I like how I always seem to keep amusing you." She said with an attitude.

"You should like it. People don't make me laugh. Let alone women. No offense. You seem to make me laugh hard." He reached out for her and stood her up. Her heel was still stuck and he took her shoe off. Her ankle was slightly soar. So he carried her to his car.

"You don't have to carry me."

"I do." He stood her beside the door and turned her around and began dusting the dirt off of her behind. Then he opened his car door and sat her inside. "Put your seatbelt on." He went to the driver side got in and pulled out of the parking space.

"Where are we going?"

"Just a drive. As you said, you wanted to get better acquainted, right?"

I mean, if we are going to enter into this contractual commitment, I think we should definitely get to know each other a little bit today, don't you?"

"I have never given a client the opportunity to get too close to me, emotionally."

"Well, I am not your average client." She smirked, garnering a smirk from him.

"You are something else, Ms. Bennett." Her stare towards him trailed off to watch as the city disappeared into the review.

"So, since we are getting acquainted, I was thinking about something you said, about how music says a lot about your moods. I decided to give some of your music a try. You said R&B and Neo soul, so I just thought I'd spend a couple of weeks listening to some different stuff."

"Oh yeah? You did this for me?"

"I did this to get an idea of what it is you like, and to see if I could find any relatability in it."

"And what did you find?"

"90's R&B is really good. I mean, I like some of the newer stuff, but something about the 90's was just… Some songs felt incredibly touching. Can I play a couple I liked for you?"

"I'd actually love that. I love 90's R&B."

"Really? Good. Okay. Well, go onto my phone please. The code is 1466.

 _He gave me his code, but I'm not goi to look too deeply into that._

He played the first song. Shai, _If I ever Fall in Love._

 ** _I knew right then you were the one_**

 ** _But I was caught up_**

 ** _In physical attraction_**

 ** _But to my satisfaction_**

 ** _Baby you were more than just a phase_**

 ** _And if I ever (ever fall) in love again_**

 ** _I will be sure that the lady is a friend_**

 ** _And if I ever (ever fall) in love so true_**

 ** _I will be sure that the lady's just like you_**

Bonnie listened to the songs he had played. She was really surprised. They were all really deep love songs. She wondered how many hours he sent listening to her kind of music just to see what she was all about. The Shai song made her think a little bit more deeply about what it was they were engaging in. He was playing a dangerous game with Bonnie. He was pulling her so far into his gravity, she could no longer tell the difference between fantasy and reality. Every song he played hit her in her soul. Especially when he played _Joe_ , _I wanna know._

 ** _I want to know what turns you on_**

 ** _I'd like to know (So I can be all that and more)_**

 ** _I'd like to know (I'd like to know what makes you cry)_**

 ** _So I can be the one who always makes you smile_**

 ** _Girl he never understood what you were worth, hm no_**

 ** _And he never took the time to make it work_**

 ** _(You deserve more loving, girl)_**

 ** _Baby I'm the kind of man who shows concern, yes I do, oh_**

 ** _Anyway that I can please you let me learn_**

 ** _So I wanna know_**

But it wasn't until he played Jon B's _Pretty Girl_ that made her feel some type of way towards him. Every word of the song penetrated her body with the lyrics while they made love to her as if they were Damon's body on top of hers. She was quiet, and he watched her as she fidgeted in the seat trying to contain her bodies sudden desires for him.

 ** _Your lips, your smile, your tenderness, ooh baby_**

 ** _The way you walk, I can't resist your style_**

 ** _When I sleep at night, I dream of you, ooh baby_**

 ** _I wake up wet, thinking of you, ooh baby_**

 ** _How can a man like me_**

 ** _Convince a girl like you_**

 ** _To be his lover and one and only_**

 ** _How can I make you see_**

 ** _That I'm the one for you_**

 ** _And nobody does it like me_**

oOo Damon's POV oOo

I watched Bonnie rub her hands through her loose and wavy hair as she sat uncomfortably. I get the sense that she just wanted to get through this song without trying to come undone. Her lips were being mauled as she chewed them from the inside and I watched her stir in my passenger seat. I watched her, because I wanted every song I played to affect her in a way she had to think about what it meant to me to listen to her music and pick those songs for her to listen to. The Jon B song had a particular effect on her. The more she listened to the lyrics the more she seemed to be unravelling. That's good, I wanted every single one of the words to these songs to mean something to her. Her husband doesn't listen to her music. He doesn't try to understand what it means to keep a woman like Bonnie happy. Just listening to some of her music, made me see the deep way she wanted to be penetrated, mentally, physically, and emotionally. This particular song, was speaking for me and she was picking up what I was putting down. I could feel it in her soul, because I was touching her soul in these moments, and she loved it.

 ** _There's a candle that's burning in my heart tonight_**

 ** _And the flame is full of my desire_**

 ** _And I can't help but desire you in my bed tonight_**

 ** _And I'll touch you in the places_**

 ** _Where no one's been before_**

 ** _And I'll kiss you in the places_**

 ** _Where men sometimes ignore_**

 ** _And I'll take you to a level_**

 ** _You've never felt before_**

 ** _And though you won't understand it_**

 ** _You'll cry and ask for more_**

Bonnie had begun chewing on her fingers and looking out of the window in nervousness. Damon was doing things to her without doing a got damned thing at all but playing music. After Damon drove an hour or so they were at the beach. Before they got out of the car, a relieved Bonnie asked, "Why are we here?"

"I felt bad for laughing at you when you fell. So I am going to make it up to you."

"Okay, how?"

"Just wait."

He got out and walked to her side and opened her door and helped her out. He took his own shoes off so she wouldn't be barefoot alone. Then he grabbed her hand and walked her to the sand. "I'm not getting in the Pacific Ocean."

"That's fine party pooper."

Once they got midway through the sand he let her hand go and ran to the water. With all of his clothes on. Then he turned to face her and let himself fall backwards under the water. Bonnie laughed. She laughed hard. He brought out a light-hearted side of her. Suddenly she didn't feel so uptight. She was able to let go, and feel **_happy._**

Where was the dark man she met months ago? The pretentious asshole who thought he was God's gift to women? He was a façade. He was the shell that she as cracking open. Inside of that shell he was this really good man, with a really patient mind. She walked to the water as he drug his feet through the water towards her.

"You're just wet. I actually ruined this dress."

"Nothing I can't replace." He said stalking her with his wet body.

"Damon, don't. Stop. Stop. Please. DAMON! I hate you." She backed away from him as he grabbed her and gave her a full body hug.

"Yeah, you hate me?"

"I do." She said looking at her damp body. He picked her up and ran her back towards the water. "Stop. Damon. Don't. My hair. Stop it." He laughed at hearing the myth be brought to life about black women and their hair.

"Is this a black thing?" He asked seriously putting her down and looking at her hair.

"It most definitely is a natural hair thing, any woman with naturally curly or textured hair." She said.

"What is the big deal?"

"Do you know how long it took me to straighten my hair?"

"Who cares?" He said.

"If you've never dated a black woman, or a woman with natural hair like mine, I guess you wouldn't get it."

"So if I dunked you in that water… would you hate me? Punch me? Slap me?"

"I would be pissed."

"I can deal with that." He said and threw her back over his shoulders and ran to the water.

"No. No. No. No! Damon, Please. I will hate you, and punch you." She said. "Don't do it, I swear to-" They were in the water within seconds.

When he came up he was still holding her and he dropped her from his shoulder to a bridal style cradle.

She looked at him with such anger it just made him smile at her. She didn't say any words. He walked back to the shore with her and stood her up and she noticed the sun was setting behind him. He looked into her eyes. "How did I get so lucky? I get to see the sun set in your green eyes, and watch your natural hair go from straight to big. Geez, Lucky me." He smirked sarcastically.

"I should kick your ass."

She pushed him and they stumbled on to the shore line, as her body fell on top of his. She began beating him up in her own way and he just tried containing her hands as they were mauling him. He laughed at her and she bit back her restraint at attempting to humor him with any sort of a smile.

Their playing became rougher and he got noticeably more turned on by her. He turned her onto her back and straddled her. "I like your big hair."

"Now you are getting sand in it. This calls for your death. I am so serious."

She tried sitting up, but he pinned her arms down. She wiggled and arched her back trying to over throw his body. She figured a way to turn him over and she was on top of him. He smiled. "This is actually a good position." He said. She snarled and got up from him and he pulled her back to him with her back against him. "Sorry, okay. Just wanted to show you a fun day. You seem so tense all of the time. I thought, that if I could make you laugh, you'd loosen up."

She turned her body to him and smiled. "I suppose your intentions were good."

"Always." He grinned sweetly.

"You know, you are really romantic and sweet. When you want to be."

He pulled her face to his and they sat in a heated gaze. Damon wanting to kiss Bonnie, and Bonnie biting her lip waiting for him to kiss her. He fought himself. He really fought himself not to feel her lips the way he did those ago. When she realized he wouldn't kiss her, she reached her lips to his and he backed his face away from her. But she reached again and pulled his lips between her teeth. She nibbled his lip and sucked it. Giving him some sort of intimacy, without taking away all rights to his lips, which she wanted. Her teeth gently tugged and stretched his lips.

Damon let her play with his lips without stopping her and he held her as they sat in the sand. Fingertips caressing her body gently. He pulled back and she nibbled her own lip, making him want to kiss her still.

"Stop it." He said.

"No." She moaned, as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her head fell back, while her lips remained in suffocation of her mouth.

"Yes." He shook her to look at him.

"Does it bother you, when I'm right in front of you waiting for you to kiss me and you can't bring your pride to let you do it. Huh? Does Sugar make you want to break your rule? Do you kiss her on the mouth?" While her eyes found a home staring directly into his, she began grinding her hips into his and he was sitting there dumb founded. She felt his large erection poke her center as she rolled her hips and she got incredibly wet. She pulled a Damon. She started tempting him, the way he always tempted her. She started asking what it was about Andie, the way he asked what it was about Kol. Then she decided he could lose a few shirt buttons as she had lost in the past when he was relentlessly trying to touch her. She pulled his shirt open, and for the first time she was exposed to his chest, and his abs. She looked at him unabashedly and kept biting her lips. Driving him crazy.

"Stop moving like that on top of me, and stop biting your lip." He demanded. He got hard within seconds of her grinding on him and his cock was throbbing to be inside of her. He wasn't used to a woman trying to control their interaction.

"No. I won't."

"Yes, You will."

"Does Sugar stop every time you tell her to?"

"Stop talking about her."

"Well, does she do it for you the way I do?" She asked digging herself more deeply into him.

"No." He said, unashamed. Bonnie pulled her face to his again and they were nose to nose and he was staring into her eyes while she continued grinding on his lap.

"Do you fuck her and think of me?"

"Yes." He was so unashamed.

"How often, Damon?" She said feeling his erection. He groaned trying to contain himself with her.

"Every time."

She stopped and looked at him shocked. Then she reached her hands behind his scalp and ran her fingers through his hair from the back and snapped his neck back. She places her tongue onto his neck and ran circles over his Adams apple and the sides of his neck the way he did to her neck. She started sucking his neck like he was a lollipop, and he was at her mercy. He felt the hot, dampness from her center as she straddled him.

"Have you ever called out my name when you fuck her?" she asked before she nibbled on his ear.

"Stop it." He said to her angrily. Grabbing her wrists with fury. Who was he to tell her, that he made Sugar pretend to be Bonnie once or twice? He just had too much pride to admit that.

"Oh no, we don't stop on your accord. Who do you think you are? My Master?" She sassed.

That was the point he had to stop her from trying to control him. He roughly turned her over and spread her legs placing himself between them.

"You are being a testy Schiavetto." He said.

"Is Sugar a good little Schiavetto, Huh? Does she always do as she is told?"

"She does everything I tell her too, but she is not my Schiavetto. She is a client and she is just my pet."

"So there is a difference between she and I, in your mind?" He pinned her arms above her head and let his other hand free roam her body. Namely her thighs were being squeezed to erotic damnation and his fingers were following the curve of her ass and making themselves comfortable pillaging her with such rough aggression.

"Yes. You two are very different I am coming to discover. You are going to be a _bratty_ - _sub_ , I can feel it in my bones. You are a _Sas_. You want to challenge me. I can let you slide from time to time, because it kind of turns me on, but there is never going to be a mistake about who will be the one who calls the shots between you and I."

"I think the difference between she and I, is I challenge your masculinity, and she allows you to be the big bad Dom without hesitation. But with me, mentally, you aren't sure who's in charge, are you?" She could very well be right, and he wasn't going to show any shift in gears if it was even a fear of his to begin with. She would never see him falter. He became increasingly more aggressive as he spoke against her challenge.

"Is this what you want Schiavetto? You want me to FUCK you on this beach? I can rip these panties off, and you are wearing a dress, so it's easy access. You want it huh? Schiavetto? You want to see what it is, I can do to you?" He asked through gritted teeth, and a hunger so strong for her she could feel it. His hand held her throat gently, while the other grabbed for her wrists. "Would you liked to be choked, and spanked, right here Schiavetto? Or should I finger fuck you again, huh? So you can cum all over my fingers? You like when I'm vile and vulgar like this Schiavetto?"

"Mmmm." She moaned into his ear. Then she whispered. "Si Maestro."

He stared at her unamused. His dick twitched, because she even used the correct enunciation, and the way her tongue slightly rolled, and her lips became pouty, he was about to take her on the beach. "Are you screwing with me Bonnie?"

She looked at him and said nothing, because she was in thorough confusion. They were in a moment where she felt ready to submit to him, and he was so used to her denying him, that he thought she was joking. "Is this a joke to you?"

"No. It's not. Why would you ask me that?"

"You are trying to dominate me. You are trying to get inside of my head?"

"No." She said as he got up and straightened himself out. "Damon, what the hell is happening right now?"

"Look, you've got my dick hard in the middle of the beach. I am about ready to hit it raw, and fuck you until you can't take it, and you are suddenly okay with it?"

"We were in a moment, having a good day. One of the best days I have had in years and, you surprised me. You were being romantic, and fun, and spontaneous, playing me the music, and the duck feeding. Carrying me to and from the car. I am not used to this kind of thing. I am sorry. I misread that, like I do everything else."

"No, you didn't read it wrong. Tonight wouldn't have been what I wanted for you and I for the first time." Damon couldn't let it happen this way. Not the first time. No matter how beautiful she was and how amazing it could have been, he wanted to be in complete control the first time. Not off of the cusp of her thinking she could control him. "Today wasn't about sex. It was just about me connecting to you. I wanted to see what our connection was."

"Was your conclusion, that I am too challenging?"

"Hell no. You could never be too big of a challenge to me. I just didn't realize..." He stopped himself, she's was bringing some feelings out of him that made hi question himself. "I need to take you home. It's dark and-"

"Oh crap. My marriage counseling started and I am not there. There is probably so many missed calls on my phone. I am a wreck and he's going to know something."

Without any words they both ran to the car. They were silent for all of ten minutes before she spoke.

"He called my phone several times, but left no text. I wonder if I should call him."

"No. Let your battery drain and die. He can't be mad at that. I will take you to get some clothes and…"

"And my hair? No. I can't keep lying." She picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello?"

"Bonnie Darling. It is Elijah."

"Why do you have Kol's phone?"

"I came to visit my brother Nikklaus and Kol was here pretty inebriated. I decided to call you and let you know I am bringing him home, myself. He will not make it to counseling today, as he is heavily intoxicated. He will need you to help take care of him tonight."

"Why was my alcoholic husband, drinking?" She asked angrily.

"I do not know, he was this way upon my arrival Bonnie dear."

"Okay. Elijah, I won't be home for a couple of hours, so…"

"No worries. He will be asleep when you arrive. Trust me. My guess is he'll be committing at some point, I just hope he doesn't asphyxiate, since he's that wasted." Bonnie was so annoyed her day turned into a take care of Kol fest. Again.

"Okay, bye." She hung up.

"So that's it, huh? Drunk bastard."

"I guess I will have to go home and take care of my alcoholic husband. It never ends."

"It does. You said you were ending it the day after the party."

"Yeah. I suppose I did. You know, he won't have anyone to take care of him. He is, pretty self-destructive at times and I'd hate to see him crash and burn."

"He made his bed, so let him lie in it Bonnie."

She just looked at him and didn't say anything. His phone buzzed and Bonnie saw it light up.

"Who is texting you?" She asked casually. He thought it was strange of her to be asking.

"I don't know. I haven't looked at it." He aid giving her a crooked glance.

She bit the inside of her lip dying to check it.

 _What has gotten into me? I shouldn't even care?_

"I'm sure it's no one important." He said. Then it buzzed again. She looked at it.

" ** _Sugar_**. I thought that she doesn't contact you, you contact her?"

"Umm, I am supposed to meet her tonight. I totally forgot. I got caught up."

"Caught up? Is that what happened? We were just caught up?"

"You know it was an accident that we just let the day get away from us. I don't regret it at all. We just lost track of time." She took a step back from her emotions and turned a little cold.

"Yeah. I guess. Listen, about the contract… I'm not sure it's-'

"Don't do that. Don't base a decision off of what you just saw, which was Andie texting me, to change your mind. You and I are technically not bound to one another, right now and-"

"Then what is all of that talk about making sure I sleep alone at night, and telling me not to let Kol try anything?"

"He an asshole Bonnie. I didn't think that was a question. He treated you badly. Andie hasn't treated me badly."

"She uses you for you for sex. She uses you for her own self-interest."

"Don't we all use someone?"

"No. I don't use you for your body. Hell, we haven't had sex."

"You use me to give you, what he won't."

"Really? What is that Damon?"

"Friendship, fire, desire, stimulating conversation, as of today, a little romance."

"How dare you take it there. If that is the case, Damon Salvatore…You use me for what she clearly is unable to give you."

"Which is?"

"Substance, intellectual penetration, passion, a heart and a fucking soul."

"Sheesh, watch your mouth!" He said. Then he noted something she said.

"Oh shut up!"

"You've given me your heart Bonnie?"

She had to think about what she said. She was getting in over her head with Damon Salvatore. This man was awakening a burning within her that she hadn't felt in years and if she wasn't careful she was going to start developing feelings for him, deeper than she intended. It wasn't just sexual either. He was offering her all of what Kol hadn't. She felt like she was betraying herself, desiring him the way she did.

"I've given you parts of me my husband sure doesn't have." He looked at her and back at the road. She was afraid to think about how she felt for Damon. Damon scared her. He made her feel things she hadn't felt for a man in so long, she wasn't sure if she was infatuated with him, or falling for him. Did he have her heart? She didn't want to think about it. She still had one problem to get rid of. An alcoholic, sex addicted husband, who was hell bent on never letting her go.

"Do you think you feel anything for me, Bonnie?"

"We aren't having this conversation, Damon."

"Why? I deserve an answer. You called me Maestro back there and the last two times I have called you Schiavetto, you haven't corrected me."

"The names grew on me. To be honest, I get it now. It's all about role playing. Before when you mentioned those names I was totally offended. But then Kat told me this story about how she and Elijah role play, and how much they get into it, and it dawned on me that it is about escaping the reality, and just taking these roles, and making them what you want them to be. Turning them into a fantasy. They are what we make them. It stuck with me, and suddenly the nicknames didn't bother me anymore. Besides the names are commonly used within the BDSM community, I think I was just offended because I wasn't opened to the idea of a dom/sub situation back then."

"And now you are?"

"Now, I am open to a lot of things." She said looking everywhere but at him as he drove.

"So Schiavetto doesn't bother you at all?"

"No. I was being a little uptight. Like I always am. I finally feel like I am discovering myself, Damon. I can thank you for helping me begin to free myself of the confines of my own mental uneasiness."

She hit him hard with that, and he wasn't expecting it. "So what do those names mean to you now Sweet Pea? I mean, I said we can have our own connotation of those words."

"It means to me, that a man, (you), wants to take that role as the Maestro, to make it your fantasy, to control the woman, (me), and I would allow you to, in this fantasy, because in reality, it would never happen."

He laughed feeling challenged by her, but he took it, because chances were, Bonnie was a very hard woman to control, which is what he was learning. "Wow. Okay. You are such an _Alpha-sub_."

"And to extend on that, the reason I am okay with it, is because… I like when you try to control me. Something about it, frees me mentally from my own every day stresses and struggles. Your control would give me a break, from every controlling moment of my life. If it makes sense. Your, pulling me into this world that gives me a life I thought I lost."

"Anything for you Sweet Pea." He said smiling. He didn't wake up today thinking he was going to get this from her. He didn't wake up toady and feel any sense of control when it came to her. If anything, he knew she controlled a lot, when it came to their friendship. No matter how much of a dominant he wanted to be.

"So I have really been doing a little bit of research, since you left the contract at my house. There are differences between Dominants and Masters. Also there are different types of Dominants, and you are one of the more, established Doms?"

"This is true."

"What makes you different from a Master?"

"Well, a master is just, a type of Domination. It's almost like the ultimate. Masters want complete control in everyday life. They can even go as far as to collar their submissives. Not all but some. The only difference, is I have never brought someone into my home. I have only participated in doing this as a job, never as a primary lifestyle. You will be my first."

"I See. Why collars?"

"Collars are a form of a very intense connections. The outside world sees it as a negative thing. But the couples that participate in that, take it as a bond. In some circles it's looked at as marriage. They can be worn every day or they can be worn only during play. I have never been the type of man to put anything around a woman's neck except my hands." He said and smiled guilty. "Also, I am not a Master. They lead an RL dominate lifestyle."

"RL?"

"Real life, primary, daily, way of life."

"I am an SL, which is a Secondary lifestyle. The reason for this is because I have never brought a woman into my home. Elijah is an RL, as he and Kat cohabitate all of the time."

"I see. So if I agree to this, I will be in your home every weekend."

"This is true."

"Does this change you from an SL to an RL?"

"In a way. I guess you could say I am getting my feet wet if I ever desire an RL role."

"How is this going to pan out for the two of us if we are in a business contract?"

"I guess we will learn this together, because it will be new for me as well."

"Why are you trusting yourself to try this with me?"

"I wouldn't rather try it with anyone else. I think you are the key to this whole process that I have feared for so long."

"Why did you fear this?"

"Because I have never desired for such closeness from a woman until I met you." He spoke seriously. Damon was almost never afraid to be a hundred percent honest with her. She needed to break the monotony of the personal tone he was taking.

"So, as I said, I am okay with the nicknames, because they grew on me, but I am not down for wearing a collar and a leash in public places."

"I would never do that to you."

"Good. It may be what some like, but it is not my style. I just want this to be purely sexual and nothing else. ** _IF_** , I even agree to this."

"I respect that."

"What does this do for you, if I agree to this? What type of Dom do you become?"

"Specifically?"

"Yes."

"I become a Master of my household, for three days, and you become my submissive slave. I will be an RL top Dom and you will be a RL bottom Alpha-sub. Just for those three days. Then you will go home Monday through Thursday and live whatever life you want to."

"An Alpha-sub is…?"

"A controversial role in this lifestyle. It's a sub who dominates in all aspects of their life outside of their relationship with their Dom. Meaning, you give me utter control of us. But anything outside of us, is in your control."

"So you won't be an SL, since our cohabitation will only be a partial week?"

"No, because we will be exclusive. Meaning no more Sugar, and no more of _him_." Bonnie looked at his disdain for Kol and shrugged it off in humor.

"I see. So, how long do these titles last?"

"If you and I were in a domesticated partnership, things would change drastically."

"Why is that?"

"Because, if you decided, or if I decided we wanted to ever peruse something deeper than a sexual relationship, we change our negotiations and we live an RL lifestyle, however, everything is subject to change. For example, today, if you sign the contract, you are relinquishing all sexual rights to me. I would have no other control over anything else in your life. It's just weekend role playing. But a domesticated partnership involves a lot more specifications. To which we lead a regular life. We could make the rules whatever we wanted to." He rested his hand onto her thigh and rubbed his thumb into circles softly on her skin. He was being gentle and vulnerable.

"As I was saying, I think I would be okay with you being in control. In fact, it gives me some relief, and something to look forward to right now. I can't believe I have allowed you to just come into my life and be this force of nature that, make me want to try things, I have never been willing to try." Her words gave him a strong sense of satisfaction. She changed the subject without warning. "Today was great Damon. Thanks for making me feel a freedom I haven't felt in a long time. I felt like a kid during some moments, I felt like a red-blooded woman at other moments, and all the while, I was happy. Thank you."

His phone rang this time instead of buzzed. He didn't answer it until she called a third time.

"Hello?" He said calmly. "Yes. I apologize. I have been handling business. Don't ever call me on my phone again. You have waited this long, just wait a little longer." He angered Bonnie by answering the phone. But Andie paid him and he was under contract as she was. He hung up on her.

When he hung the phone up and she shook her head at him. "Business? Well it's good to know I could open up to you and be honest about things and you can answer that phone call and refer to me as business."

"What was I supposed to say? She pays me. We are under contract. I am exclusive with her."

"So how the hell can you possibly partake in a contract with me, if you are exclusive to her?"

"She is a client. You are not a client."

"What is the difference?"

"You and I are not negotiating prices and finances."

"Well, maybe we should. I mean, after all I am just business."

"No, you aren't. I had to get her off the phone."

"Damon, if I am not business and she is, then what exactly am I going to be to you, if I participate?"

He looked at her without an answer. "I don't know."

"Don't worry, I can answer that for you. We will be business. Thanks Mr. Salvatore. It is better I know now, then later."

"Really, are we doing this?" He asked then he looked at her seriously for a moment. "Wait a minute, are you jealous, of Sugar?"

"For real? She is nobody in my world. Maybe she exists to you, but to me… she is a nobody." She said trying to convince herself.

"Is that so? Every time my phone makes a noise you fidget."

"Don't act like you can read me so well. I don't give a damn who calls you and when they call you okay? Screw you and your thinking you know me so well." He pulls up to her car at the park and she glares at him something murderous and opens her car door, before he can get out and get to her side of the car quick enough to open it for her. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Salvatore!" She said with an attitude.

"Anytime, Ms. Bennett. Or is it Mikaelson today? Sometimes you just can't decide." They were bickering and being petty with each other. They were starting to feel feelings for each other that was making them think and act irrationally. They were developing such a close intimacy; they couldn't control how quickly it was forcing them to care about each other. Instead of processing their feelings, they began to push each other's buttons. Sure it wasn't smart by any means on their parts, but it would prove to make an interesting Dominant-submissive relationship.

She shook her head. "About the contract, I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Are you serious? You are mad at me, because I have sugar. You have him!" He said angrily.

"Yeah, I mean, what is this? It's getting a little too serious for me. You just, think you know me and what I want. Go to hell." She said walking away from the man with the killer blue eyes and the magnetic sex appeal. He snatched her body back to him and pushed her against his car.

"I know exactly what you want. You just hate to admit that you want more than you are making yourself believe."

"What the hell do you think I want from you Damon?"

"As much as you know I am capable of giving you."

"You sure about that? I don't want to bruise your ego, but let's be honest, when it comes to you, I don't want any hard feelings. Just hard sex."

"Is that all you want, Bonnie? From me? Because I can be a cold son-of-a-bitch, if that is what you want."

"I do. I just want the fantasy, not the mental stress."

"Why can't you just admit today we had a good day? You felt something and so did I. Then the second you felt threatened, by Andie you just couldn't handle it. The second you realized I know you better than you think I do, you got scared and ran for the hills. Because for some reason it is just so bad that maybe we have a deeper connection than just sex Bonnie!"

"Damon, I can't take you seriously when you refer to me as business. Something I specifically told you bothered me. Even if all we are is business, make it personal for me. Don't make me feel like I'm your distraction, or like me and Fucking Sugar are the same."

"A distraction, is that what you thought today was for me? I had a great day with you Bonnie. I don't regret anything about today. Except the way you are acting right now." Bonnie couldn't bring herself to fall for Damon because of her marriage. She felt wrong and confused that he was allowing him to be something she thought she would never find again. She feared someone abusing her heart the way Kol did, and he didn't even know how to act or return her affections. He had no idea how relationships worked outside of business the two of them were working against each other and not on purpose either.

She became cold in an instant. "We can discuss negotiations next week, okay?"

"Bonnie?" He stood firmly but disheartened.

"It's a contract. Right? I expect you to do your job. I expect you to be the man you are with the other women."

"No you don't."

"I do, Damon. Make me forget about all for the shit that I am sick of remembering. Make me forget, the same way you make them forget. Then we can discuss money as well. I'd rather be your client, than your booty call." He locked and ticked his jaw at her. "Damon, I was very adamant about how I needed things to be undefined, because as I said, I have nothing to give. Every time we hang out, you bring something out of me that I have never felt. If I let you get close you will just hurt me. So I just need to keep you at arms distance."

"How could I hurt you, I wouldn't do that to you."

"But you did. When you made me feel like a client. So I may as well be a client."

"What do you want from me Bonnie. Tell me, I'll give you what you want."

"Just be a cold son-of-bitch. So I won't get my hopes up."

He pressed his body against hers roughly. "You want a cold son-of-a-bitch?" She's was wearing him thin.

"Precisely."

"You sure?" He asked lifting her dress in the dimly lit parking lot of the park.

"What are you doing?" She said as he handled her aggressively.

"Giving you what you want. A cold son-of-a-bitch." He unbuckled his pants and ravaged her neck. Lifting one of her legs. Damon massaged the highest part of her thigh with vigor and hunger. Bonnie threw her head back onto the car and tried to not to let his hunger awaken the hunger within her own being but as he mauled her neck, she began to moan and she felt his hand slip under her panties. He was awakening her again. He was bringing her to life and part of her just wanted him to do her right there, and the other part of her wanted to be strong, but his will was relentless. As Damon roughly turned her body to where her chest was pressed against the car, he motioned to pull her panties down and insert himself inside of her and when he felt her hunger for him at its peak, her breathing heavy, her body temperature rising, her pulse quickening, he backed away from her, buttoned his pants and turned her around to face him.

"What the?" She was breathing heavy and her mouth was agape because she was out of breath, and breathing in the atmosphere at this point and not his body heat.

"You should probably get home, your husband needs you and I have a meeting." She was speechless and not in a good way. "There's the cold son-of-a-bitch you wanted!" He said with an icy heart and an icy glare. Bonnie hands began to shake something ferocious, as he had her nerves worked up then the jitters got the best of her, but she wouldn't let him have the last word.

 **SLAP!**

The sound her hand made across his face echoed throughout the empty parking lot.

"Go fuck yourself Damon Salvatore! Better yet," She laughed sarcastically, "Why don't you go FUCK her and think of me!"

"OH REALLY?"

"REALLY!" She snatched her door open.

"OH, HA. OKAY BONBON! I'll see you on Saturday then!" He was angry but confused, because he couldn't just lose her for good.

"Yea. Saturday!" She yelled back getting inside of her car.

"Fine."

"Fine." She slammed her car door shut, and sped off without glance backwards.

* * *

I just wanted to add development so that they could become something unexpected to one another. So that they have to address the feelings before contract negotiations. Can they keep it together for Kat's party? How will contract negotiation go? Should bonnie and Damon keep it strictly business or should they delve into something deeper? I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 ** _Bratty-Sub _** \- Defiant submissive

 _ **SAS-Sub**_ \- Smart ass Submissive - talks back, tries to control certain situations


	10. Sassy Submisssive

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 10 - Sassy Sub (Party part I)**

 **R-M Mature, Sexual Themes, language**

 ***I'm so Sorry about the late update. I honestly needed to cut over 6000 words out of this chapter. LMAO! Sorry. That would've been intimidating to ever read. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. Its PART ONE of the party!**

* * *

Bonnie had been setting everything up at Elijah's house all week. She hired her team from THE Review, since the fire marshal shut their building down a few days. After the night of the fight, Bonnie had several calls and texts from Damon, that she'd been avoiding. The last conversation they had, made her fear the feelings she was developing for him. Her emotions were developing strongly, and she feared it, because he was the first man since Kol she'd ever had feelings for. But knowing he left that night, to go and be intimate with Andie, was probably what hurt her more. She called him that night to apologize, but he ignored her calls. She knew why. She knew it was because he was with Andie. So, when he called her the next day, she refused to be second fiddle to a woman, who used him. Because of that, she received accidental, meaningless, cunnilingus from her husband. He was drunk, she was angry, and somehow, his tongue was the answer to her prayers that night.

oOo Bonnie's POV oOo

I know what you're thinking. Stupid woman. Why let the man who cheated on me, stick his tongue in my pussy? Let me explain my logic to you. He fucked up with me. The moment he stuck his cock in the little slut, April, I made it a point to _never_ let him stick his cock inside of me again. I meant it. But for whatever reason, he owes me. Orgasms to be exact. Four nights ago, that man, the devil with blue eyes, lit my fire and then through his own point-proving intentions, blew me off. I couldn't believe it. This man, who claims to be dominant, with control issues, has definitely tried flipping the switch on the wrong woman. Two can play that game. I've let him fuck with my, that's right I said it. _Fuck,_ I let him fuckwith my head. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ If only he could hear me now, and my filthy, disgusting mouth. I mean, are you kidding me? His cock was digging into me so far, I thought we were fucking. Excuse my language, this man actually had me cut back on cursing, when he got into my head. How fucking dare he? Blue eyes! Blue eyes my ass. Pink lips? Fuck his pink lips. His hands, gripping me, like I was his? We'll see if I ever... let him touch me again.

Fuck my life, I hate his ass!

 **oOo**

"Mrs. Mikaelson, should I-"

"Please, sweetie, I started asking the girls to call me _Ms. Bennett_ a while ago. I prefer that."

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry. I had no idea you were separated." Davina stated. She had almost forgotten, her boyfriend got her this job, through, his sister. She didn't know details of April and Kol's "friendship" she just knew they knew each other, and that Kol, in some way wanted her to give access to Caleb, so he could keep an eye on Bonnie. But in the mere four days Davina had worked with Bonnie, her mentor, she fell in love with the business woman, the successful graduate of her alumni, and the opportunity. She didn't want to hurt Bonnie in any way.

"We aren't separated, technically. I just, started the business as a Bennett, and once I became Bennett-Mikaelson, it confused some of my clientele. I'm just going back to what most of my clients call me."

Davina just smiled and nodded. She admired the hell out of Bonnie and Kat. All she wanted to do, was be on their good side. And get as much real world experience as she could. "I was going to ask you if I should put his box on the bed for you?"

"Where'd that come from?"

"It was a delivery for you. Someone dropped it off about twenty minutes ago, but you were showering, so I didn't want to disturb you."

"Okay. I'm going to open, it before I get dressed, if you don't mind laying my dress out for me."

"Sure. I'll go get it." Davina left the room and headed to get the dress in the fancy bag. As Bonnie opened the beautiful gold box in front of her with a white ribbon. She gently tugged at the ribbon and opened the box. When she lifted it she was lit with a large smile, by three dozen coral colored roses. It reminded her of the coral dress Damon had brought her. She lifted one of the roses and smelled it. It was fresh and perfectly grown, small and only opened for about one day. This must have been Kol's thing go kiss up to her. He finally gets something right. She proceeded to finish getting ready and another box, matching the other box was brought up to her. Only this one was bigger and when she opened it, she pulled out a dress. A pale pink dress. The party theme was for the men to wear black and white and for the women to wear any shade of pink. So, she held up a long pale pink dress. It was backless, because well, everyone knew she liked backless dresses. It was fitted up top with a high neckline and a choker finish, but left the entire back open. Once it hit the hips, it fanned out. She was speechless. She was going to wear a hot pink mini dress. Someone had other plans for her.

"That is absolutely gorge." Davina gushed.

"Can you help me try it on? I'm not even sure it will fit."

"Most def."

The two women stand there for about three minutes maneuvering and shimmying Bonnie's body into the sleek-fitting dress. Bonnie's jaw dropped at the fit.

"Just... WOW!" Davina said. "Someone knows your body, VERY well. That dress fits you like, it was made for your body."

Bonnie floated feeling no herself a bit. She strutted in the full-length mirror and looked at every curve of her body. Her back was sculpted for this dress. She couldn't rid her face of the smile the dress forced on her. She'd worn many beautiful things, but nothing, quite like this.

 **(Knock Knock)**

"Yes?"

"Can I speak with you privately? Please?" It was Elijah.

They were interrupted in their admiration of the gorgeous, gown, and how it clung to Bonnie's body. "Come in." She said. "Davina, thanks for your help today. You can take off now. Enjoy your weekend."

"Thanks Ms. Bennett."

Elijah walked in shocked. "You look stunning darling. I'm literally in awe of you."

"Aww, thanks Lijah. I feel like a doll. I guess Kol has good taste after all." She looked at him as he gazed at her but she noticed he seemed nervous. "So, I take it you needed to talk to me, when you invited me to get ready here."

"Yes, dear. I just wanted to thank you. You've been a great bit of help to me and I'm not sure I could ever repay you enough. So here's a start." Elijah handed Bonnie an envelope.

"Lijah, what is this? It better not be money."

"Please just open it." He said with a straight face.

Bonnie was confused but opened the envelope. It was an envelope for an exceptionally large amount of money. "No. no. I won't take this. Elijah. Keep your money I love the twins. And the surprise you have planned for Kat is enough for me."

"Bonnie, dear... did you read the bottom of the memo?"

She looked at it, and it said _future business endeavor_. "I don't get it. I don't have any future business endeavors."

"Bonnie I haven't seen you this happy in a while. Damon tells me you do wonders with his renovation. And the way you put together this event, has me speechless. My house looks like a castle, fit for my queen. You catered the event, and planned it to the detail. It's clear these are things you thoroughly enjoy. I just wanted to be one of the first supporters when you decide to go rogue." He laughed.

"I can't accept this gift. This money. I just... I work hard because I'm a hard worker. I don't need payment from people I care about to do what I love. I'm sorry."

He was disappointed. "Okay, let's not call it a gift. Let's call it an investment. You won't accept my gift, I'll make it an investment for 1% of your business. Look at my face Dear Bonnie. I'm not sure if you realize I'm not taking _no for an_ answer."

Bonnie didn't like accepting gift from people, let alone money. She's been working and supporting herself through college. She's been her biggest supporter for fourteen years. Not even her husband had control over that. She controlled everything, because she feared someone taking from her. "Elijah, I just... I have THE Review. I can't just abandon it."

"Bonnie it's possible to have more than one business. Hell, that's my life. Investing is money. Good money. Although I really don't want anything in exchange for this. But you're forcing me to turn a gift into an investment. Because I believe in you. Please. Your dreams, matter to me, if they don't to my brother. I'm an investor. I only invest in businesses that I know will succeed. Just look at me as a silent partner. In fact, so silent, I won't say a word."

She hugged him. "I don't know what to say, Elijah. Thank you for believing in me."

"Thank you for helping me."

"Stop. I'm more than happy to help. But what you can do, is show me "it" one more time. Please." Bonnie looked towards Elijah with a giddy school girl grin on her face. Elijah pulls a little box out of his pocket and opens it. "It, is gorgeous. Simply perfect."

"Go big or go home, right? You know Katarina wants everything BIG. I could not disappoint."

"Elijah, she will love this. She will probably bite back tears to avoid crying in front of everyone. None-the-less, she will love it, go home and cry to herself. But I'm sure a pure platinum band ring with a five-karat princess cut will do that to a girl."

"I guess we shall see what happens. Until then, drink and be merry." He hugs her and heads out of the room. "See you downstairs dear."

She smiled and he left her to look at herself some more.

 **oOo**

"Well, well, if it isn't the lovely, Mrs. Mikaelson. The only other besides my sister and mother."

"Maybe not for long Klaus. Haley seems to be making an honest man of you." Bonnie smiles suggestively.

"Well, she tries, but, she is unbearably possessive, and I am not sure I can handle being married to a woman more possessive than I."

"Oh shut it Nik. I need a glass of champagne, and a break from your English charm. I came here for the alcohol, and Bonnie's delightful gourmet delicacies. Elijah told me you prepared the recipes and over took the kitchen of his personal chefs." Haley smiled, rolling her eyes at Klaus. "I have never been able to turn down anything Bonnie gets her hands on. Reminds me of back home."

"Why thank you Hales. And yes, I cooked, because Katherine is picky and she loves my food, and Elena also likes it, so it was easy to just makes some of their favorite French Delicacies. When we spent a semester in France they swore they were French."

"Well, love your hair, your dress, your make up… everything doll. You are fabulous. You are giving me Goddess vibes." Haley spoke kindly.

"Why thank you, and you look very statuesque yourself."

"Well, modeling finally paid off. I was beginning to think it would only get me this jack ass." She said pointing her thumb sides ways at Nik. He grabbed for Bonnie's hand and kissed it.

"I could eat you, if you weren't my brother's wife. Literally, I could devour you."

"Lesbehonest Bonnie, I bet you taste like cinnamon, don't you? I'd be willing to bet on it." Haley said licking her lips. "You know you're the only woman I'd let Nik kiss or invite to have a three way with us, that wasn't a total stranger. You are aware of that, right Bonnie?"

"I wasn't aware of it. But I should probably keep it in mind." She said as she blushed.

"Bonnie, have you ever been with a woman? I think you'd like it."

Haley and Nik were so open in their relationship. They weren't at all modest about it. Bonnie laughed, encouraging their forward behavior.

"I have not. I've actually never thought about it."

Klaus looked at Haley and smiled. "What's to think about, if you know how you like your pussy licked, imagine how another woman does it. Bonnie, I could make you-"

"Ahem. You two shouldn't encourage each other." Elijah said to Klaus and Haley.

"Indeed," Nik said. "She's is Kolson's wife, after all. Maybe I can't touch you dear, but what's wrong with a little" he puts his two hands together, in the shape of two V's and makes them touch at the center, symbolizing lesbian sex. "surely Kol wouldn't mind."

"Except, I'd have to interject there. I would kill my brother if he were to ever attempt to touch my wife in a way that made me question his loyalty to me."

"Ah, Kolson, I believe we have overstayed our welcome here. Let's head to the bar my love. There is much champagne to drink and the night is young." Nik leads Haley away and Kol admires his beautiful wife.

"You look stunning princess."

"Thank you for the dress and flowers. I must admit, I was surprised at your tastes. You've never shopped for me before. And the coral roses... I loved them."

Kol looked thoroughly confused. He thought maybe Elijah did it, to make him look better. Although it's not Elijah's style, he knew he didn't buy the dress and roses for Bonnie. Kol played along, pretending he gifted her with the extravagant gifts.

"Anything for you, love." He looked to Elijah and then hugged his wife. "Looks beautiful love, how did I not know, you were such an amazing event planner?"

She shrugged her shoulders, because truthfully, there was so much Kol didn't know about her. They begin mixing in with the guests. The party started as an eight-person dinner weeks ago, and eventually, became a large dinner party with all their close friends and family.

 **oOo**

Everyone peels into the party in layers, Rebekah and Marcel, Elena, and Stefan along with Caroline, who was a last-minute invite with her date. The man from the club that Katherine was dancing with. "Oh my god." Bonnie said to herself.

She walked to Elena. "Did you know that man, was the one Kat was dancing with at the club last week, and you brought him here?"

"Bonnie, Caroline started dating a new guy recently and I had no idea who he was. Today is my first time meeting him. When I recognized him, I didn't say anything. Neither did he. He just, pretended not to know me. So, I am not sure what to do. On the one hand, Kat is my sister and I don't want to ruin our dinner. The other hand, Caroline is my best friend, and I don't want her to find out later and hate me. What do I do?"

"Your allegiance is to a drama free night Lena. So, keep your mouth shut about it. You and Kat can decide what is best later." Besides, Bonnie knew Kat hated Caroline, and her being here was going to be bad enough for Kat.

They were just waiting on the woman of the hour and one other couple.

"Bonnie, your hair looks amazing. You are giving me Caribbean Queen vibes tonight."

"Elena, you look beautiful too. That shade of pink suits your so well." Elena smiled as she received the compliment, holding the hand of her very special date. Elena was so distracted she neglected to introduce them.

"THE... Bonnie Bennett, huh?" He smiled.

"You must be, THE Stefan Salvatore? I'm Kat's best friend, she's probably told you."

"Actually, she has, but I've heard more about you from my brother."

"Oh, you don't say." She looked at him suspiciously.

"Why on Earth would your brother be speaking of my wife?" Kol asked with venom in his voice.

Stefan didn't expect it. He was at a loss of words. "I'm sure it's professionally, Kol." Bonnie said.

"Why would Damon Fucking Salvatore have a clue about my wife's professional business?"

"Why wouldn't I know about her professional business? Of course, I do." Damon said as he approached stealthily. "Kat has told me things about the business and I may have mentioned a few things to my brother when we hung out last week."

"Yeah, I was telling Stefan about what my sister does." Elena chimed in noticing the tension.

Damon and Bonnie look at one another very suspiciously garnering the attention of her husband. Damon observes Bonnie for the first time in the dress he sent her and he doesn't hide the fact that he's looking at her in her entirety. Kol took a heavy drink of champagne and took his tongue to the top of his teeth and sucked annoyingly to interrupt Damon admiring his wife. Bonnie noticed, and broke eye contact, to avoid furthering Kol's annoyance. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in for a kiss to the mouth. A soft, and long kiss to the mouth. He pissed her off, but she wasn't gonna cause a scene on Kat and Elena's day.

Damon cringed at the site and cleared his throat. Stefan took notice of his brother's annoyance, and Bonnie gave Kol a light nudge off her with her elbow. She cleared her throat and smiled demurely at everyone, feeling embarrassed by Kol's actions. Kol spoke, unashamed of his childish behavior. "Damon, I didn't know you were invited. Remind me, who are you related to?" Kol asked him underhandedly.

"Me? No one. My best friend, and his lady are dear friends of mine, and well, my presence was highly requested, because I'm just such a fun guy." Damon said. "Last I checked, Kat wasn't a big fan of you, so, why are you here? Certainly, not Elijah's moral support. Any advice he needs, he comes to me."

Kol glared as blue eyes rolled. "Uh fellas, play nice. We can all get along for the sake of celebrating the lovely twins." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, I can't believe you did all of this. I swear if I ever get married I'd love you to be my planner." She said causing Stefan to roll his eyes.

"Thanks, I actually realized it gives me some sick, twisted form of pleasure to plan events and decorate. I love being able to see my thoughts come to life." At that moment, she caught Damon's eyes as he smiled, realizing she was brought to life by him having her help with his renovations. He'd awoken all sorts of passionate, desires inside of her. She realized it too at that moment that he was responsible for giving her back some life. She nervously looked away from him. "Anyway, thank you for coming. I'm going to check on the kitchen." She looked to them and smiled as she briskly walked past them. She felt Damon's eyes the entire way and he didn't hide it. "If you all follow me, I'll show you to the dining hall."

"Sure thing, sweet pea." He said and Kol grabbed him by his arm responding.

"Sweet pea?"

"Whoa, hey. Didn't your mother ever tell you the quickest way to get your ass kicked was to grab another man by the arm, like you have a problem?" Damon looked at him like a crazy man snatching his arm out of Kol's hand. Bonnie and the group turned around.

Kol spoke to the group, "It'll be just a minute, I need a word with Damon."

Bonnie grinned nervously and then headed towards the dining hall followed by the group. Caroline and her date off to a corner caught the group by eye and followed them.

"Sorry about that back there, Bonnie. As I was saying," Stefan pulled her to the side to talk to her, "my brother has spoken of you often, you're helping him with a renovation. I didn't mean to get you in trouble back there.

"No worries. Kol will be fine. He works a lot, so he just doesn't know I'm working with Damon. I kind of prefer to keep it that way."

"Sure you have my word. Just wanted you to know I'm happy to finally meet the woman I hear so much about. I've never seen him talk about a woman the way he talks about you." She paused and looked at him dumbfounded. "Anyway, I just thought you should know." He smiled and winked.

"Thank you, Stefan. And, thanks for coming." she said before nervously walking away.

Back to the other room, Kol was curious about Damon's sudden interest in Bonnie. "So mate, what's going on?"

"Why don't you try asking me that again, after you get out of my face!" Kol looked at Damon face to face, and laughed, before taking two steps back adjusting his jacket.

"My wife. You were staring at her like she was a piece of meat. Calling her sweat pea? I don't fucking appreciate it."

"What are you pissed about? Every man here is looking at her. She looks beautiful, I was admiring the dress. _She's wearing it well._ "

"Don't admire it too closely. It's fucking disrespectful."

"Disrespectful?" He scoffed at Kol. "As disrespectful, as sticking my dick in a nineteen-year-old girl because I can't control my wife's orgasms?" Damon spit pure venom at Kol, because he wasn't having it tonight.

"What the bloody fuck did you say?"

"I said, if I disrespected her, by admiring her stunning beauty you must have stuck a knife in her back when you took a nineteen-year-old girl, dicking her down any and everywhere, all over your office, and blamed it on your wife, for you not being man enough to take care of business in the bedroom."

"You son-of-Bitch. At least I have a fucking wife to go home to every night? What do you have? Angry divorcees and bitter exes with nothing but desperation to call a man like you."

"Even if that were the case, a hundred women could pound my door down, I would make them all cum before you could even figure out where your wife's g-spot is."

"But, what about the fact that I'm the only man my wife has and will ever fuck? You will never know what it means to have a woman, give you all of her. Mind, body, soul. You will be lonely until your dick falls off." They were back in each other's faces, this time initiated by Damon. That remark angered Damon, but his thoughts were interrupted by a vivacious woman who was fashionably late.

"I'm heeeerreee." An interruption right on time of a certain boisterous twin, who was fashionably late, as suggested by Bonnie. "Oh my gosh, what the hell? What is this?" She asked in thorough shock.

Kol stops when he sees Kat walk in and Elijah embrace her. He looked at Damon with a heavy pause. Then speaks lowly, "Stay away from my fucking wife."

"Or else, what?" Damon twisted his face, at the challenge.

"Or else, I'll ruin your fucking life. Don't fuck with me Salvatore."

Damon smirked and as the young girl walked by with a spread of champagne, he grabbed one. And told Kol, "Kol, you might not want to grab one of these. I hear alcoholics have issues with impotence. Last thing you need is more issues, pleasing your wife." Then Damon held his finger up like an erection and made it go limp at Kol's expense, pissing Kol off. Kol sucked his teeth under his breath with bitterness and Damon walked away before he could retort.

 **oOo**

Bonnie still annoyed with Damon for ignoring her calls, and their last words to each other, decided to be petty, when she was showing them where they'd be sitting. "So, Damon, it's nice to see you and your, **_plus one,_** " she looked at Andie rolling her eyes, "could make it." He felt her eyes burning him, with agitation.

"Why wouldn't we, sweet pea?" He tried to remain amused.

"I don't know, maybe too busy fucking in hotels to answer phones or RSVP." Andie gasped, feeling embarrassed. "If not for Elijah I would've cut you out of the seating arrangement." Damon looked at Bonnie amused, but angered. He put his hand on her lower back and whispered in her ear.

"Bonnie, sweetie, can I talk to you privately?" He pursed his lips together. "Please!"

"No. I have a party to host. Maybe a few days ago I would've considered but today is one of those, **_nah, better not_** days." She walked away, and he grabbed her possessively.

"Sugar, excuse us. Go, mingle." He demanded, then looked back at Bonnie, once Andie walked away. "Why are you being sassy?"

"Get used to it. I'm not going to let you mind fuck me tonight."

"Stop talking like that. Do I need to stick something in that mouth of yours, to keep you from letting those disgusting words come out?"

"Damon, you'd be so lucky to have my mouth on your dick. I'd suck you so good, you'd fall in love. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a party to host."

"If you keep it up, I'm going to take you to a room in this house, and spank you into submission." He said being exceedingly dominant.

"You're not my dom, Damon. Your, the "plus one's" dom."

"I beg to differ."

"You'll have to do ALOT more than begging to get back in my good graces." She said walking away from him, leaving him, pissed.

 **oOo**

"Keeper, baby... this is beautiful. I can't believe you had this done for me."

"It wasn't all me. It wasn't me, actually. I asked a favor, from a friend, and this is what I got." He smiled looking around.

"Who did this? Bonbon?" He grinned. "No fucking way. She would do this. She's so, amazing. I'm going to kill her."

"Please don't kill, me, I need to wear the hell out of this dress tonight." Bonnie said walking up hugging best friend. "I also catered, so you better be hungry."

"No you didn't. What did you make?"

"Remember when we did a semester overseas? You and Elena were French for half a year. Yeah... your favorites."

"I can't stand you. Elena, did you know she did this?" Kat asked Elena who was standing a few feet away.

"No I just heard her. Bonnie, I'm so excited. I can't believe it. Back in the kitchen. I missed your food. You were the only one of us who could cook in college."

"Well, it's all in your favor tonight." She said, as Caroline walked up.

"Bonnie, great job."

It wasn't long before Kat was being heard talking to Caroline slightly obnoxiously.

"So Care Bear" She said obnoxiously … "I see you have a new man. Why don't you introduce us?"

Caroline looked at Kat like she was foreign, and hard to understand. "Uh, sure. Kat this is Tyler. Tyler this is Kat. Elena's twin. She and I go way back, you could say." Caroline smirked underhandedly.

Tyler looked nervously as Kat gave him the lusty eye in her drunken state. "Boy, do we go back, little Ty Ty. Did Caroline tell you how far back we go? How much we have shared in the past? And not so distant past?" She laughed at herself.

"Kat, seriously, this is not the time or the place." Caroline suggested, vehemently. But Kat after having several drinks and whipping her index finger out and into Caroline's face, proceeded to talk...

"Oh but I think it is. You want to know why, little Care-a-boo boo?" Kat taps Caroline's nose with her finger, making the blondes blood boil. "Because I have always wondered why the hell no one ever told you about yourself, and the fact that-"

"OOOHHWEE! Chile." Bonnie said as she rushed to Kat's side. "Baby girl, let's go ahead and get this dinner started." Then she looked at Elena for some help.

"Yeah, sounds good, let's all get to the dining hall and get our seating arrangements together." Elena chimed in grabbing Carolina by the arm. "Not tonight. I beg of you. Can you and my sister chill tonight? Please." She asked Caroline.

"Yeah, well, your sister better not be a raging bitch. Birthday or not, I will not tolerate disrespect Elena!" Caroline snapped quietly and Elena hurried her to her seat so she could be out of Kat's periphery.

 **oOo**

After a few minutes, everyone is settled into their seats, Elijah made an announcement. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I would like to first give thanks to the woman who made this all possible tonight. Bonnie, has taken time out of her busy schedule to help me with the very tedious planning of this beautiful dinner party. She has worked hard, and I thank her for her tireless efforts. We wanted those of you closest to us here tonight. May you all enjoy the fine cuisine and dine and drink merrily. I have plenty of guest rooms if you decide to you need to stay the night. To Bonnie, thank you. To the twins. Dearest Katarina, and Elena. Happy Birthday. To friends and family, Salute."

"Salute." Everyone fell in. Somehow Haley and Klaus ended up next to Caroline and Tyler, instead of next to Kol and Bonnie. Now Damon and Andie were next to Kol and Bonnie, and Bonnie sat across from her husband and next to Damon. She was feeling the weight of the moment on her shoulders. After the toast, she put her hands into her lap and waited for the first course. She could barely eat, as she had helped cook. Damon watched her as she sat nervously.

He smiled and whispered, "Relax. You've done the hard part, so just try and enjoy yourself."

"Now you want to talk to me?" She said looking down pretending to be fixing her napkin in her lap. "That's funny."

They continued to talk under their breath to one another, hoping no one was paying attention.

"You can't hate me that much, you are wearing the dress I bought you." He smirked.

"What?" She asked in shock looking at him.

"Yes, Bonnie. Who else knows your body like me?" He asked. "Certainly not the alcoholic sitting across from you." He said dimly as Bonnie looked up at Kol and he was about to put another glass of champagne to his lips, second, maybe third time of the night. She didn't want to count, because she wanted to enjoy the night. Damon, again noticed her, stressing about Kol. "Kol, I know you and I had some words earlier, but in all seriousness, I'm thinking you should ease up on the champagne." Damon spoke lowly so that no one could hear him, and Kol swallowed the glass of wine in one large gulp.

"Thanks. I'll take that into consideration." Kol rolled his eyes, and had the waitress pour another glass. He then looked to his wife, "Princess, you look flushed. Should we leave?"

"No. I just need to get some food in my system." She slowly started eating her soup. Remembering how Kol lied about buying her the dress and roses.

"So this is called Soupe à l' oignon?" Andie asked.

"Just a fancy French word for French onion soup. It's not fancy, but Kat and Elena love it." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, your hands work as beautifully as your mind. This food is delicious sweet pea. My stomach, thanks you." Damon told her lowly

"Why are you over-exerting yourself to talk to me suddenly?" She asked him, but was cut off by Elena.

"Bonnie l' niçoise était magnifique."

"What did she say Love?" Kol asked.

"She loved the salad. The niçoise is the salad."

"It's delicious. Princess, why didn't you eat any?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"Really, Kol? You have no idea why I didn't eat any of the niçoise? Did you notice anything about the niçoise?" Damon instantly recognized that the dish had seared tuna. He knew Bonnie didn't like raw fish. He remembered from his first meeting with Bonnie, when he got her some California rolls because Kat told him she hated sushi and raw fish. He looked at Kol, and put his head down. "Ten years Kol, and you have no idea.

"No, I don't. What am I missing?" He asked.

"She doesn't like raw fish." Damon said angrily, shocking Bonnie. She looked to Damon and he sipped his drink acting casually about it. "I mean, that would be my wild guess.

"Damon, I didn't ask you, mate, did I?" Kol asked. Bonnie shook her head at him. Kat was watching and noticed her friend's restraint.

"Bon, come here." Kat yelled.

"No. I really should eat something." At that point Kat stood up and walked to her best friend. "Come on. Let's go in the kitchen and help the crew with the next course."

"It's your birthday, sit down-

"No. Get up." Kat smiled sweetly. She pulled Bonnie by her arm, and walked into the kitchen. "Here." Kat pulled a joint out of her bra.

"That's so ghetto bitch." Bonnie laughed.

"Don't act like you don't want a hit." She lit the joint, and took a hit and handed it to Bonnie who took a hit. "Take a bigger hit bitch." Then Bonnie took a bigger hit. "Now, where's my stash?" Kat said as Bonnie watched her rummage through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?

"My junk food stash. You know Lijah hates my junk food habit. I have to stash stuff around. Oh, here it is... Look. Flaming hot Cheetos, or funyions?"

"Ooh, I can't decide, both." Bonnie laughed

"Okay, now snickers, or twix?

"Uhh..."

"Both?" Kat asked

"Yea. I'm sorry. It's just been a while since I've had any of them." Bonnie's said grabbing a bag of chips and opening it and eating them wildly. "Mmmm.

"I told you, who needs an orgasm when you have a weed and food. We should hit up Taco Bell?"

"Bitch I hate Taco Bell. And I made you all that fucking French food. And I'm losing my mind over both Andie and Kol right now. And Damon, he's such a fucking prick sometimes." Kat was listening to her, but pre-occupied by all the food in front of her.

"You and Damon fighting?"

"Agh. Forget about it. I don't want to talk about it."

"Bon, the food is fucking bomb," Kat said licking her fingers. "B if I eat the way I want to out there, I'd be obvious. Elijah can't tell I'm high. Elena, has an idea, and everyone else is orgasming over the food so, I thought we could sneak in here a minute, eat junk. Take some food off people's plates. Namely, Caroline, Andie. Oooh look... let me try the Coq au vin, Por favor?"

Bonnie started cracking up. "Really, you're speaking French and Spanish? I'm so over you." She was shut up when Kat put the food in her mouth. "Oh my god. It's delish." Bonnie said eating her own food.

"Right, Bon you need to get back into cooking, or considering interior design. These are the things that make you happy. I mean, I love THE Review, it's been great to us, but... I miss fashion merchandising and marketing, and I've been reconnecting with some marketers about getting back in the industry.

"Really? You should go for it." Bonnie said as her high hit her.

"But WE birthed the business together and I'd hate to just end it."

They looked at each other and got sentimental. "Not tonight bitch. Tonight, we smoke and drink and eat. And maybe I'll slap Caroline, while you slap Andie.

Bonnie laughed. "No slapping tonight. Just good times. And please, no more smoking."

"Oh mon dieu!

"Hmm?

"Est-ce que soufflé au chocolat?

"Oui." She said smiling. Kat grabbed a small dish and two spoons handing one to Bonnie

"Bon appétit." They started eating

"Didn't we come in here to help serve?"

"Yeah. Serve ourselves."

"Okay, just checking." They shared and finished the soufflé, and after fifteen minutes a calmed down Bonnie headed out with Kat, and she was noticeably, happy. Something Kat could always do, was make Bonnie happy.

"By the way, Damon's has great tastes in dressing you."

"You knew about this dress?"

"I did. Don't tell me you didn't. He sent a note in one of the boxes."

"I should go back upstairs and try to find the note. I'll be back. If anyone asks, I'm dealing with the food."

"Okay, babe." Kat said, and Bonnie headed back to the room all her things were in. Damon, noticed her leave and asked Kat where she was going. Bonnie searched frantically through the boxes until she found an envelope, with a golden sticker sealing it shut. She opened it and it read:

 ** _For the Bell of the Ball_**

 ** _Good evening Sweet Pea. Kind of bold of me to send this, knowing you may not accept. I just thought that this would look beautiful on you. Notice I said it would look beautiful on because you make everything you touch look beautiful. I guess if you don't wear it, I won't be offended, but you would make me the happiest fellow at the "Ball." Anyways, the other day was the best day of my life. I am sorry for how I reacted to your concerns, and how I handled you so coldly. You deserve better from me. I never want to make you question yourself on the list of my priorities. Here is to taking my breath away, Schiavetto mio_**

 ** _Sincerest appreciation,_**

 ** _Maestro di Voi_**

Bonnie thought back briefly to the night after they left the beach as they stood outside of his car in the park parking lot. The fight they had and the way they left one another with hurt feelings and confusion. She felt immense guilt for how she treated him.

A knock on the door knocked Bonnie out of her elation. "I'll be right down." But the intruder cared nothing for her dismissal, as they walked in the room. "What are you doing up here?" She asked quietly. Without breaking eye contact he closed the door and locked it. He looked too tempting in his all black, and she wanted to attack him, but she held back.

He couldn't even speak. She took his breath away in the dress. So, she spoke again. While he walked slowly towards her, intimidating her.

"I just read the note. I have no idea why you- I mean, I don't deserve this." He put his finger to her lips.

"Shut up."

"Damon, I-"

"Don't. Talk. Do you have any idea, how frustrating your defiance is? How much that behavior, and that attitude out there, made me want to... teach you how to mind your maestro." He spoke sternly, but her defiance kept her in trouble. She moved his hand from her lips and tried speaking again.

"I'm not, your **_plus one._** I'm not so desperate and hard up for a man that I need to feed his ego. You don't own me. You are not my-"

"What, Bonnie? I'm not your dominant counterpart? I'm not the man, who makes your pussy wet from merely looking at you?"

"Stop feeling yourself Damon. Stop assuming, that if I need dick, yours is the only one available."

His jaw ticked. And he gave her the kind of look, that let her know, she might have struck a nerve. Damon, pulled her to him and put his large hands over the skin of her back, giving her chills. He worked one hand up and unbuttoned the choker neckline. The top of the gown fell exposing her breast.

"How the hell did you do that?" She tried to put the dress back together, fidgeting around, while he was holding her body against his, to keep her still. "Damon, stop."

"No." His hands worked the zipper of the dress, pulling it off her. "You think I wouldn't have a dress, custom made for your body, that I couldn't easily remove?" He bore down a penetrating gaze forcing her to feel inadequate in strength. "I'm not sharing this night, with your attitude, and I think you need a lesson in submissive discipline."

 **(Knock knock)**

"Princess, what are you doing?" Kol asked from outside of the door. Bonnie's pulse quickened, and Damon held her in a calm and controlling manner, not giving a damn about Kol.

"Tell him to leave." He whispered.

"Kol, I'll be down, okay."

"Let me in." He said trying to open the door.

"Make him, fucking... leave!"

"Kol, please! I said I'll be down. Just go finish eating. I made all of that food." She started breathing heavily as Damon pressed her body against the door, mere inches from Kol, and started sucking in her nipples. "Ohh, my... hmmmphh." She moaned.

"What the fuck, Bonnie, what are you doing?" He asked feeling annoyed. Damon gently bit her nipple forcing her to cry and bite back every noise she wanted to make.

"God! Kol, I'm just trying to fix my dress. The... the... zipper got stuck. Go downstairs and entertain people. Please!" She yelled.

"Fine. Hurry up and come back down." He said against the door. Bonnie being backed against the door, closed her eyes while Damon just put his nose to hers and acted as if he wanted to kiss her.

She leaned back and left her eyes closed refusing his intimidation, while he played with her nipples. She wouldn't calm down until she heard Kol's feet walking down the stairs.

She looked at him like he was crazy, but he didn't care. "You're fucking crazy!" He rolled his eyes.

"You're fucking right!" He picked her small body up, and walked her to the guest bathroom inside of the room. "Damon. I don't fucking think so." He yanked her to him, he was over her sassy mouth. He looked at her with no smile on his serious face.

"Listen to me, Schiavetto. I don't know who the fuck you think I am... but I'm not the man you married. You have been defiant. Now... I'm going to punish you. I'm going to punish you so hard you cum. Then you're going to tell me your sorry. And all will be right in the world again. Because I can't handle going any more days without talking to you." Then he shook her, in a sexually aggressive way, "Do you understand?"

She looked at him frightfully, but she didn't fear him. She quite liked his behavior, and wanted him to fuck her, but she knew he wasn't about to fuck her. She was about to be punished. "I understand." They were in a large bathroom with charcoal marble counters, and he stood her in front of the counter, and turned her towards the mirror.

"Put your hands on the counter top and spread them apart." She did as he told her. "Now, bend over." She bent over. "What did I tell you about wearing panties when I see you? No more panties, in my presence. Unless I give you permission, do you understand.?" She nodded her head.

"Words, Schiavetto. I need to hear you." He demanded.

"I understand." She wanted to tell him to lower his voice, so they didn't get caught, but she wasn't sure how to even make a request. "People are going to hear you."

"And?" He was challenged by her behavior, she frustrated him downstairs.

Bonnie said nothing.

"Good. Now, do I have permission, to punish you?"

"Damon, what about the contract?"

"Do I look like I give a **_fuck_** about a contract right now?" He said, _fuck_ again. She bit her lip and shook her head no. "Words, Schiavetto!"

"No. you don't look like you care about a contract?" She put her head down letting her eyes get lost in the dark colored marble.

"Look at me." She looked up, and into his eyes through the mirror. "Do you want to sign a contract, right now? Because I will have one drawn up right now, for this one time, if it's what you really want. I won't do anything, you don't want me to." He spoke, sincerely. But he wasn't soft, or caring. He spoke with no emotion, and gave her the choice.

"No. you don't have to do that." She said beginning to breathe a little more carefully. He lifted his hand making her flinch, and when he didn't spank her, she bit her lip in shut her eyes in anticipation and fear.

"I'm going to spank you, Schiavetto. I'm going to spank you ten times. Every time I spank you, I want you to think about your defiant behavior, and promise me, you'll be a good girl. Do you understand? That's ten raw slaps to your flesh, ten promises, and ten times you will remember that your Maestro is in charge. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

He took his suit jacket off, slowly, bringing her fear and her anticipation to the surface, and Bonnie was wondering why, he was torturing her by taking his time. But he was known for his torture methods. "Do you have any questions Schiavetto?"

"I do actually. Is the reason, you didn't answer my call, four nights ago, because you were fucking that bitch downstairs?"

He looked at her wondering if she was serious, then he spoke. "Number one, watch your mouth. Number two...Do you really want to know the answer?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then yes. I was fucking her. And I saw your phone call, and I turned my phone off, the second your face popped up in my phone. Your face is a distraction."

"You have a picture of me?"

"I do. I took it the day I sat in my car watching you at the park before I got out. I immediately set it as your image on my phone. Any other questions?"

"Why did you fuck her, knowing we just spent that amazing day together?"

"Because, you were testing me and, I'm an asshole."

"You are." She agreed. "But it's okay, because I'm an asshole too."

"What do you mean?"

"When you didn't answer my phone call, after you worked me up and left me a pile of mush, I let my husband lick my pussy, while I played with myself, until I came."

Damon's face tightened with such disdain towards her, he watched her on full display right now. _How could she do this to me?_ He wanted to leave her there, humiliated.

"What did you just say?" He glared at her.

"I said, that when I realized you left to fuck _her,_ in my anger, I let my drunk husband eat my pussy. I haven't had sex in months. I'm a woman, and you did the unthinkable to me. I suppose you want to run now, right? You're done with me? This was too much for you, I get it. I won't apologize though. You've been fucking her all week. I overheard her talking to Haley. She's not very discreet, I thought discretion was in your contract. So, don't feel bad, Kol's licked my pussy every night this week. Serves you right. I'm not the woman to toy with Maestro."

"Hmm." He said angrily. "The man, who didn't know, why you didn't eat the niçoise. The man who doesn't know his wife hates raw fish. Even I knew that. But you, stupidly, let him lick your pussy." He was fuming. "I can't believe you." He said. How could he be angry? He knew she was pushing his buttons. He made it known he was disgusted. "I can barely look at you." He said with disgust. But she wasn't about to deal with his lack of understanding. She removed her hands from the counter top and began to walk away.

"Where are you going? Get back here!"

"No, I have a party to host, and you have some insecurities to let go of."

"I'm not insecure." He said walking into her face.

"Coulda fooled me." She said not backing down.

Then he grabbed her by her face and planted the most, rough, and greedy kiss on her mouth. A thing he said he doesn't do. There was nothing sweet or loving about it, because he was smart, and he knew how to play a tactical game. He kissed her to break her walls, and take down her defenses. Then he turned her body around and bent her over the counter again, roughly, placing her hands spread apart, and told her angrily, "I want you to watch yourself as I punish you!"

He wasted no time **.**

 **SMACK!**

"Ahhh." She screamed, then covered her mouth so no one could hear her. It was painful and erotic at the same time.

"Uncover your mouth, you owe me some promises." He spit out. "One." He said.

"I promise, I'll be a good girl."

Her confession about Kol, made punishing her, easier.

"Who's Maestro?"

 **SMACK!**

"Two."

"You are Maestro. I promise to be a good girl."

 **SMACK!**

"Oh fuck!" She bit her lip in pain.

"You don't have permission to use foul language. Three! Your my good girl tonight, understand?"

"Yes, I promise to be a good girl tonight."

 **SMACK!**

"You're fucking right you will." He said the "F" word. She was at a loss of words, she loved his foul mouth. "No more fucking defiance!"

 **SMACK!**

"I promise to be a good girl." She watched her face as she took his spanking. She was getting more and more aroused at the entire ordeal. His face, her face, his hand, her need for his touch.

Every time his hand touched her flesh, leaving a stinging sensation, she bit her lip, clenching her muscles. By the time he got to the eighth SMACK, he felt her dripping wet pussy, and suddenly everything was right in his world again. He could smell her sweet arousal, and his dick got hard. He smacked her twice more, and she made two more promises as her voice began to crack. Neither of the two cared if anyone heard them. They were lost in the moment, of each other, and in that moment, no one else existed.

Bonnie was out of breath. He spanked her, and it reminded her of the first time he spanked her, and how she went home and masturbated. She knew she had to repeat that again, or she thought, until she felt his fat tongue caress her swollen kitty. "Oh my god!" She began crying tears of joy. His tongue wasn't even inside of her, it was just licking where she was swollen and throbbing for his touch, until he started flickering it back and forth over her clit. He used his fingers to spread her apart and started sucking and slurping her juices like she was a pineapple. "People are downstairs. Oh, my God is that your finger? Fuck."

He smacked her pussy. "What did I say about your mouth?"

"I'm sorry. I'm a good girl. Oh... my... fusjdnfndifjfnncjdjdnd.." Bonnie felt the most glorious tongue action, he surely put Kol to shame. She was stuttering, incoherently. She might have been drooling too. Her hands gripped the flat, surface with nothing to hold onto and when she felt him put his entire neck into it, her head collapsed onto her forearm. He was gifted in the department of pussy, she had no idea how she'd ever be able to let him fuck her, with the way he moved his tongue and hands, she could live off those orgasms for weeks at a time.

Bonnie was held in euphoric suspension. Two hands spread her, while his gloriously, hardworking tongue worked her as if she was honey. He didn't just eat her, he was savoring the taste, and making love to her kitty kat as if he was put on this earth to eat pussy. Occasionally his fingers would gently rub her in a circulatory motion, then she could hear him lick her taste off his fingers. Bonnie was the guitar, and he was strumming her, in with a slow and steady melody. It didn't take long before she felt herself hitting her peak. She put her hands against the mirror and let him tongue fuck her to paradise. She bit her bottom lip to cope with the massage he was giving, while her face twitched awkwardly. She blinked for what felt like a hundred times before her body shook her into a temporary coma. Bonnie collapsed over on the bathroom counter top, with no energy, to use her muscles. He stood up, kissing and gently nibbling her entire body the whole way up. While she was temporarily weakened, he picked her up, and carried her to shower.

She was weak, but knew they needed to get back to the party. "We've been gone for like thirty minutes. I can't shower. Everyone is going to know what happened."

"I don't care who knows, I ate your pussy and spanked you. That was the highlight of my week. Damon grabbed her earlobe, with his teeth gently pulling, before he kissed her neck. "Your pussy's my favorite thing in the world. I already know how you feel when you cum, on both my mouth and now my hand. You came hard baby. So fucking hard, my dick got hard." Bonnie wasn't used to hearing him talk so crassly. She wasn't used to him being so, attentive. Her arms wrapped around his neck while he kept being tender with her.

"Damon, what are we going to tell everyone?"

"Relax, Katherine promised to keep everyone entertained." He said.

 _Side note: remember to kill best friend, she thought._

"You kind of kissed me on the mouth, Damon."

"I know I did."

"That's kind of, against your rules, isn't it?" He turned the warm water on, and tested it until it was perfect for her body.

"Sometimes, I break rules for you, if you haven't noticed." Damon gently stood her body up and began washing her. She was shocked he was doing it, but he took his button up off, and proceeded to clean her body, in a way that continued to tease her. "This is called after care, Schiavetto. Anytime I punish you, I will take care of you. I will kiss the boo boos, clean you, massage you, cater to you, hold you, love on you, maybe kiss it again, but I will never, just punish you and leave. The day at the office, was, my mistake. Recently, the women I've dealt with, aren't typical subs, but you, are special to me. Contract or not. Your mine, Schiavetto. I've never felt this way, about any sub, or woman in my life. I can't explain it. Just know, I _NEVER_ want to hurt you. But I will, hurt anyone, who hurts you."

She watched him wash her. He was gentle, and caring. His hands gripped her and massaged her body, as if she was royalty. She didn't know how to respond to his words, but she knew he was being honest.

"Is my make-up messed up?"

"Beautiful as ever. But, you may want to just touch up around the bottom of your eyes, from the pleasurable crying. Then reapply your lipstick." He said, while she used her thumbs to wipe her lipstick off his lips.

She smiled, and then looked down trying rinse off the soap. He pulled her chin up gently, looked her directly in the eyes, and said as seriously and as calmly as he could. "If you let him eat your pussy again, I'll break his fucking jaw."

Bonnie was still figuring out how to handle this new Damon. She let him take care of her body. She let him be gentle with her before he turned the water off and gave her a large plush towel. Her eyes widened and she said nothing as he put his shirt and jacket back on. Once he made sure he looked like a million dollars again, he helped her dry her body off. Then he grabbed her form-fitting dress and helped her shimmy back into it. "Sii una brava Ragazza. Per favore. Capisci Schiavetto. Promettimi."

"What?" She asked as he began clasping her dress.

"Don't forget you promised me to be a good girl." He paused a moment. "Just curious, but, are you at all _sorry_ , for being defiant?"

"Not at all. I'll do it again in a heartbeat." He took her words in, letting them soak into his brain. He wasn't used to her type. He wasn't used to the challenge.

"Then I guess, this," he said pointing between the two of them, "should be interesting."

"To say the least. You're a confusing man."

"I'm very simple, you just have to be willing to follow my lead sometimes, Sweet Pea."

"So, is this what you do, make me cum and run?"

"Oh, no, I'm not done with you tonight. I'm simply going downstairs so they don't suspect anything. If I'm lucky, your husband will smell your pussy on my lips." He grinned like the evil, seducer he is. "The night has just begun sweet pea. Your Maestro, will be watching you."

"And, if I'm not a good girl?"

"I guess, if you'd like to know... You could always test the waters. But I'm **Jaws** , Schiavetto. You can't out swim me."

oOo Bonnie's POV oOo

Just like that he kissed my forehead, winked at me and walked out. He delivered me the best orgasm, I'd ever experienced, then he washed me, like I was his. Am I wrong for loving every rotten minute of it? I know, I'll be defiant again. I can't help it. I'm fucked. I'm so, very fucked.

* * *

 **Some of you may be wondering about the contract. I actually have a whole chapter written about their detailed contract negotiations. I'm debating if I want a contract in this story still.**

 **Damon and Bonnie went into dom-sub mode for a minute here, with Bonnie's defiant behavior, making Damon feel challenged. Then her admitting to letting Kol do what he did. The next chapter is the party continued. Some messiness and pettiness and Elijah surprises Kat. Do you think Bonnie likes Damon's crazy side? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know your thoughts ... I promise the next update wont take so long.**


	11. Proposition

**Black Velvet**

 **Ch 11 - Proposition (Party Part II)**

 **R - M**

 **THANK YOU for your REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES! You guys make it easy to keep going! Please Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Bonnie stood in the mirror, trying her best to recreate the magnificent beating, Davina put on her face earlier. Then she heard a knock at the door.

 **(Knock knock)**

"Who is it?"

"Babe, its Kat. Let me in." Bonnie walked to the door looking like a cross between just fucked, and hot mess. "Babe, what happened?"

"What happened? You sent that man upstairs to surprise me, and this happened. Now, my zipper is caught on this material, and anyway I move it, it will rip."

"Oh my gosh, did you guys fuck?" Kat asked amused.

"Does it matter? He gave me the best orgasm of my life and Kol is downstairs. What the hell did I do?"

"It's okay. Kol's downstairs flirting with Andie. The second she asked him to say these words in his accent, he took it and ran."

"What!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Bitch, you're not getting jealous of Andie and Kol, are you?"

Bonnie didn't know how to feel. She was bothered by the fact that Kol was flirting. It reminded her of Kol and April, and at the end of the day, she didn't hate him. He was her husband. The man she lost her virginity to. The man who she loved first. The man who proposed to her. She man, who's accent used to drive her wild. Not only did he make a fool out of her months ago, but... he was doing it again, tonight. With the woman, she despised the most at the party. "I'm not jealous." Kat looked at her like she was lying. "Okay, if I'm being honest, I don't know how to feel. I have yet to process what Kol did months ago. I've just blocked it out. So, when I hear hat he's up to his old tricks, it just, makes me remember how I felt that night, Kat. It's easy to feel that pain again, when you try hard to conceal the truth behind the pain of it all. I'm reminded how he cheated, how he lied, how he broke several promises, and how we never had a baby."

"Then, let's do what we should've done along time ago babe. Let's make him squirm." Kat said.

"How the hell do you suppose I do that?"

"The dress you bought for tonight. The one we picked out. Put that dress on, and let's fuck the night up."

"Kat, we are not going to be petty. Not tonight. Not your night!"

"My night? Bitch, I've been waiting to be petty for..." she looked at her new white-gold Rolex, with pink the diamond bezel Elijah got her for her birthday. "Three hours now."

"Oh my gosh, he spoils you. That watch, is fucking dope. Probably worth what we make in a couple of months combined." Bonnie doted.

"Right? I mean, I'm so lucky, I can't believe it. Why does Elijah love me?" Kat asked in a drunk and high, overly reactive state.

"Babe. Elijah, is better because of you. He lets people shake his hand now. Remember, he didn't let people touch him?" Bonnie asked laughing.

"True."

"And he smiles, Kat. He smiles all the time. Elijah isn't a smiler. But you, you do that. And in his mind, you're his better half. So stop doubting that you deserve to be happy. You're an amazing woman. You're my best friend. Which is why I need to make sure you don't doubt anything tonight. I can't let you be negative, which is why we won't be slapping people tonight." Bonnie said smiling, and standing there with her face incomplete.

"But first, let's make you one fuckable, but untouchable bitch. Get that hot pink mini." Bonnie grabbed the dress, and put it on. It was sleeveless and literally stopped mid thigh. They washed her face and started completely over. She couldn't quite figure out contouring, but she figured after she'd washed her face, she'd just moisturize, conceal, and then lightly bronze. She felt a little more natural now. She was hoping people didn't notice too much. So she took her hair and let it loose, and shook her it out a bit. _Fuck it,_ she thought. She did sweet, at the start of the night. She wore the beautiful evening dress. It was time to put on her hot pink mini, and let her hair down. Damon delivered her a punishment which would make her pussy throb the rest of the night, he also broke her zipped, and her best friend was being proposed to and she was ready have a good night.

"Damn girl. You look amazing. Let's get downstairs, and remind everyone, why you're my best bitch."

 **oOo**

Bonnie's body was on full display. As she walked down the stairs of Elijah's large home. She took her time, still wearing the heels Damon bought her, she decided to take her time and make every step count. Katherine lead her back to the dining hall, and when they walked in, the room grew noticeably quiet. Kol, was silenced by the look on Andie's face, when she watched Bonnie's legs step across the threshold of the entry way, coming from the kitchen side of the dinning hall. Every step she took showed how toned her legs were. Following her legs up to the curve of her hips, and her overtly sexualized hour glass shape, which became unbearable for any sanely, straight man, to look at, once the eyes reached her waist. Bonnie didn't even notice the attention she garnered, because she walked in talking to Kat.

They giggled at their own inside jokes, entering the room of dead silence, causing them to look up and notice everyone's eyes.

Damon could barely see her as her husband stood up and tried putting his jacket on her. "Change, right now, Bonnie."

"Kol, I told you, the zipper on my dress was messed up. I had to change." She looked up and apologized to everyone for the disruption. "I'm sorry, there was an accident with my dress. I had to change, so Kat helped me." As hard as every man stared, every woman looked twice as hard.

"Good God." Rebekah said. "I had no idea I could be so aroused by my brother's wife. I'm a fucked up individual, aren't I?" Marcel had no qualms, about his girlfriend's desires. Neither did Haley.

"Rebekah, if your fucked up, I must be demented, for thinking how bad I want to taste her." Haley said.

"Darling, we need to, calm down, before Kol shits himself. How the hell, does my brother maintain?" Nik smirked and poured more champagne. "Marcel, my sisters mouth is going to catch flies." He laughed, making the feast of the back of the table laugh to break the monotony.

"Tyler, you okay? You don't speak much do you?" Haley asked.

"Sorry. I just, am out of my element. I don't know anyone here. So, I'm just here as arm candy for my date."

"Well, Caroline, tell us, how long have the two of you been together?"

"We are just dating. It's been a couple of months."

"I see. You do understand, that Tyler's the kind of man you have to be more attentive to. A woman, like me is bound to snatch him right up."

"Aren't you taken?"

"Yes."

"So, wouldn't that make it cheating?"

"Oh," Haley laughed. "Silly girl, you don't know me. Umm, I'm a polygamist."

"Oh." Caroline raised her eye brows and looked shocked and appalled.

"Is there a problem with my lifestyle to you?"

"I'm not trying to judge, but-"

"Then don't."

"Well you asked my opinion, and I just don't think you can love more than one person. It seems selfish."

"My man and I partake in the multi-person loving system. We are exclusive to each other, but we have a lot of love to give. I'm not discriminatory. I love both men and women. You've been rolling your eyes at me all night. I don't appreciate it."

"I don't appreciate your talking about your lifestyle, while I'm enjoying my dinner."

"Then maybe you should get up and get some fresh air, give me a chance to talk to Tyler some." Haley wasn't a mean girl, per say, but she was very honest, even when most people didn't care to hear it.

"Relax dear. My girlfriend is just being funny. Don't take it personally. She thinks your boyfriend is cute, but if it gives you any form of satisfaction, I haven't approved of him. Something about him, kind of bothers me." He said, making Tyler smirk.

"Sorry, a younger man tends to make an older man self-conscious about himself." Tyler said.

Nik laughed, in a dark menacing way. "Only a fool would think age in a man matters, when it comes to women. It's confidence, you fool. It's confidence and a smile. I haven't approved of you, because my woman is strong-minded, your body language, and personality simply let me know you couldn't satisfy her. If you can't satisfy her, guess what that means? It means I would have to deal with her anger about a failed attempt at a fun fuck."

Tyler sat up and got annoyed. "You don't know me."

"I don't, but I know that you need to have more balls when it comes to the blonde. She's feisty. Use that to your advantage, and have your way with her. You will both thank me in the morning." Nik got up and excused himself, with a laughing Marcel. "Now, my mate and myself or going for a cigar, if you care to learn more, you can join us. So long as it's okay with Marcellus."

"Come on Tyler, come hang with the big boys for a few minutes. Your dick will thank us."

"You don't have to go, Tyler. Screw that guy!" Caroline said.

Tyler looked back and forth between his "date" and the men who called him out on his shit, and for some reason, he got up. "Listen, enjoy yourself. I want to get to know everybody. I don't want to just sit in the corner, like I didn't come to enjoy myself. It's a party, Care. Lighten up."

She rolled her eyes and got uncomfortable looking for Elena. Elena was busy holding onto Stefan's every word, and eating the food. Caroline looked to Haley and Rebekah. "What?" She said defensively.

Haley chuckled and shook her head. "Nothing. Just, take a shot with us. We don't bite. I mean, we do, but... only if you ask." She passed a shot glass down and poured the three girls shots. "Bottoms up." Caroline reluctantly took the shot and hoped the night would get better.

 **oOo**

When Bonnie sat down, Damon, was fumbling his thoughts trying to find the words. He didn't know whether to be mad she took off the dress he had tailored for her, or to thank her for blessing his vision with this version of her. First thing he thought of, was how he'd love to role play with her. She tried to avoid making eye contact with him. Namely since her husband was watching her every move. If she meant to take his eyes off of Andie, it worked, but now, she was stuck, with his unmoving eyes on her. "Kol, your making me uncomfortable. Staring at me like that."

"Really? Why'd you put the fucking dress on?"

"I told you, the zipper on the other dress was messed up. Kol, please stop, before I change seats with Haley."

"Why, so Nik can continue hitting on you, like he was earlier? I'm not comfortable with my wife, looking like a..." he paused and every he looked at him, waiting to hear him finish his sentence.

"What, Kol, you wanna finish that sentence?" She asked with a tinge of hurt.

"Nothing, princess. You just, look like a, come on... don't put me on the spot. I'm literally, just, trying to keep you from receiving improper attention."

"She looks beautiful." Damon said.

"Fuck off Salvatore." Kol said getting sick and tired of Damon. "My wife, doesn't need encouragement from a Fucking Gigolo!"

Damon bit his bottom lip in anger and sucked air through the small opening of his mouth.

"Don't, talk to him like that, Kol. Don't come here and be rude, because you can't handle me, in my element."

"And what's that? The element of seeking inappropriate attention?"

"No. Being comfortable in my skin, having fun, and feeling good about myself. I loved the dress I had on earlier. It made me feel like a queen. I felt, prettier, then I've felt in years tonight. So imagine my devastation, when the zipper broke. Luckily I had a back up. Can you just be secure enough to handle me, in this dress, or do I need to find a seat at the opposite end of the table?"

He rolled his eyes, "I need a cigar." He got up and left. "I could fucking strangle you." He said under his breath, slamming his chair.

"Bonnie, can I please, oh please... slap him for you?"

"Kat. Stop. I said no slapping tonight." Bonnie sat down, with a loss of appetite. Damon grabbed her thigh, and just rubbed her skin. He caresses the skin of her leg, the way he was doing in the shower. Bonnie bit her lip, subtly. No one noticed, because his hand was under the table. She began breathing long, slow breaths. He used his fingers to penetrate the muscles in her legs and he calmed her down. She turned to him and spoke lowly. "I'm sorry for taking your dress off. I didn't want to, but bad karma, made my zipper get stuck, and I couldn't get my make-up right, then it all went downhill."

"Don't apologize. You don't any of us, anything." He lifted his glass and toasted her. "To you."

She happily drank, and enjoyed his company until Elijah started calling for everyone to come back to the dining hall. Once everyone, including the anger Kol, filtered back in, he gathered them to speak.

"Everyone, tonight was more than just celebrating two lovely women. Elena and Katarina, you both deserve the best. Happy birthday." Elijah said and he walked over to Kat as she sat across from him. "As you all know, Katarina, my little Kitten, has been a whirlwind storm, invading the quiet life I once lead." Elijah spoke fluently and clearly, so no one could ask him to repeat himself during this moment. Everyone's attention was on Kat and Elijah, and Bonnie was unknowingly so excited she grabbed Damon's hand and squeezed.

"She has been the one person, who made me want to live a life for someone other than myself. She's loud, obnoxious, testy, pushes my buttons to no end, but she's also giving, and loving, and beautiful, and most of all, selfless. She takes care of me, more than anyone else ever has. She puts me first, and I don't always deserve it. I can't spend many more days without her knowing how much I love and care for her. So much so, that I don't ever want to be without her."

He reached inside of his pocket, causing several people to sit directly up in their seats and Elena put her hands over her mouth as she watched her sisters face freeze. Bonnie's eyes teared up and Damon felt her squeeze his hand, and watched as her knees bounced up and down in a jittery fashion. He squeezed her hand back and kept watching Elijah as he got on one knee. Opening the box he pulled out and showing her the beautiful, Princess cut ring with the platinum band. When she mimicked Kat and covered her mouth, Bonnie wiped tears that just fell from her eyes. Damon's thumb rubbed Bonnie's hand as she sniffed tears of joy.

"Katarina... My sweet kitten, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Once a few gasps sounded, Kol looked at his wife who was crying. He couldn't see her holding Damon's hand and he remembered when he proposed to her. She didn't cry when he proposed, but she was happy. He wondered how she could be so emotional for Kat and Elijah's proposal and not her own, when he proposed.

The room waited for the answer as Kat looked at her ring. "Oh my gosh, is that platinum?" She asked and everyone laughed.

"It is, Kitten. Nothing but the best for you." He smiled. She looked at his face and she saw his love for her, and his love felt so unconditional, that she realized, she was making a mistake questioning him the last couple of months.

"You know I hate emotions and you are making me get emotional."

"I love it, you wear them well." he said.

"Elijah, I love you, more than anything... But-"

"But what?"

"But I can't imagine, never being emotional, with anyone else. Of course I'll marry you."

She jumped up and hugged him and they embraced emotionally for minutes and Bonnie turned and hugged the first person near her. Damon. She hugged him and it felt so natural she didn't notice her husband watching them. Damon's arms wrapped around Bonnie, like they'd hugged before. He noticed, how comfortably Damon looked with his arms around her waist. His jaw ticked hard and he downed another glass of champagne. Bonnie let go of Damon and ran to both Kat and Elijah, hugging them.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you guys. Like, I'm really exciting, and can't wait to plan."

"Did you know about this?"

"I did." Bonnie said and she and Kat wiped each other's tears. "I'm sorry I had to keep it from you."

"Yeah I'm going to kick your ass." Everyone came to congratulate them and Bonnie moved to give them space. Damon congratulated Elijah and Kat rather quickly as the crowd wanted to ogle Kat's ring. Bonnie headed away from the crowd and Kol snatched her by her arm and walked her into Elijah's office and closed the door.

"What's going on with you and Damon?" He said as she snatched her arm from him.

"Excuse me?"

"You were hugging him."

"I was? When? I don't recall." She asked confused, because she didn't purposely pick Damon to hug. He was just the closest person to her. He yelled at her.

"Bonnie, don't fucking lie to me, you were hugging him and crying. What the fuck was that?"

"Stop yelling at me. Not tonight Kol."

"Yes tonight! What are you doing, are you one of Damon's whores?" He yelled.

"Did you just call me a whore?"

"I asked you if you were being a whore. If you took offense there must be a reason." He was getting louder.

 **SLAP!**

He held his cheek, and she bit her lip nervously, the way he looked at her was predatorily, in a dark way. A menacing way. He stalked her until she bumped into the wall.

"Fuck you Kol."

"Okay, yeah. Fuck me then. Be a wife for once, and FUCK YOUR HUSBAND!" He yelled. She sharpened her look at him and glared with such anger, she didn't want to waste her passion on anger directed at him.

"You know what, I'm so done with you. After tonight, you need to get the fuck out of my house!" She yelled walking away towards the door to open it.

"Don't you fucking walk AWAY from ME! Bonnie Mikaelson!"

 **oOo**

"I'd have to tell you I envy you. Your ring, your man, your size two body. Congratulations."

"Thanks Andie. And I'm a size five, but I appreciate the compliment." Kat didn't hide the fact that her eyes needed to be rolled at the moment.

"So where's your bestie? Did she help out with picking it?"

"No she didn't pick it." Elijah said. "She and I collaborated on what to get, or what we each thought Kat would like. The platinum was my idea the princess cut was Bonnie's."

"Where did she go, I lost her?" Kat said, until she found her talking to Elena and Caroline. "I need to go to Bonnie. Andie, have you met Caroline, yet? I think you two would hit it off." Kat could didn't mind grouping women she hated. It made talking shit easier. "Come on, I'll introduce you." She said, leading her to the group, specifically signaling out Caroline.

"So yeah, this party has been wonderful Bennett."

"Thanks Caroline. I think." Bonnie said laughing.

"She meant it." Elena said. "Considering she wanted to leave after the earlier fiasco."

"Of course. That poly-girl, and the only other blonde here, decided to feed me shots, since my best friend was so busy stuck up Stefan's ass, all night."

"Caroline, really? Your date was here too. So, I wasn't aware I needed to babysit you."

"In case you haven't noticed, the past hour, my dates been bonding with the boyfriends of the women who have been drinking me under the table. I'm very... fupped, flucked, frucked up!" She couldn't get it out right, and the women just stared at her, laughing under their breath. "Fruck all you britches." She burped.

Bonnie couldn't stay mad at Caroline. She was drunker than a skunk. "Well, I'm just happy you and Kat kept it PG. I needed this night to go perfectly."

"Not to mention that psycho is still salty over something that happened well over ten years ago."

"She's not salty, look at her and Elijah. They are happy." Bonnie said.

"Plus, Elijah is unquestionably the hottest guy here." Elena said.

"Why thank you sis!" Kat says walking up. "Should I be worried?"

"No, you know I only have eyes for Stefan." She insisted.

"Yeah right. If we are batting eyelashes at men at this party, let's go with the real stud, Damon Salvatore." Caroline said. "I mean he's not just great to stare at, he's great to fuck."

"How the hell, would you know?" Both Bonnie and Elena asked.

"We hooked up a couple times. He's, such a got damn cock tease though."

"Damn, Care-a-boo-boo, who didn't you fuck?"

"Seriously, Kat, (hiccup) we're going there?" Caroline huffed.

"Shut up. You and Damon? How could I never have known?"

"Because Elena. He's kind of a dick. I mean, sure he's a great lay, but... He never gave me his number, he called me from a private number, and he was really impersonal."

"Impersonal?" Bonnie was really curious.

"Oh yeah. He was demanding, and he never looked me in the eye."

Kat giggled incessantly. She giggled, louder and louder, listening to the blonde.

"The fuck is so funny, _pussy Kat?"_ Caroline asked.

"It's Kitty Kat and only, Elijah can call me that."

"Whatever. Why are you laughing at me? I can't be honest, without you being a britch... bitch." She literally, chewed her words up, but couldn't spit the meaningful ones out.

"You know you're the big, black hole for dicks right?" Kat said amused.

"Oh my Gosh, Kat... let's go." Bonnie attempted to pull her by the arm,

"No, Bon. Let's not. She is the black hole. She should just know already."

"The black hole, for ducks. I mean dicks. What does that even mean?"

"It means, your pussy, is where dicks go to disappear?" Kat said. She and Bonnie laughed, and Elena tried hard not to laugh, but couldn't help it. Caroline looked at Elena, forcing her to shut up.

Caroline looked at Kat like she wanted to scratch her eyes out. "She's just drunk Caroline. Don't mind her, please?" Bonnie said.

"Whatever. As I was saying, he was detached from the whole experience."

"So why, did you do it more than once?" Bonnie just didn't get it.

"His dick is huge, and he knew what he was doing. But he was an asshole. We hooked up, maybe... twice. I remember because it was around the time of finals. I was hanging out at a party, and we met, and it happened. Everyone was stressed. Then finals were over, he never called me."

"Wow. Luckily I've never had that problem." Andie said. Caroline looked at her like she was stupid. "I didn't mean it like that. He and I aren't college kids, plus, our relationship, is different, so."

"Well, it's not an actual relationship, Sugar." Bonnie said sarcastically. "So... yeah."

"You have something against me, Bonnie? You've always been kind of a bitch to me."

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Did you just call my best friend, a bitch?" Kat repeated.

"I'm just, trying to understand why you have something against me, unless you and Damon have something going on."

"Damon is your plaything, right? Don't worry about me and Damon. I just don't like seeing him with a woman, who seems to use him, for his body."

"Bonnie, did you not just hear me?" Caroline asked. "He's a total jerk. He only cares about sex."

"It's not true." She said defending him.

"How would you know?" Andie asked.

"I'm his friend, and we've never had sex. Same with Kat. He's a genuine guy if actually took the time to get to know him."

"He's definitely fuck worthy. Caroline was right about that. and, I've managed to make him, exclusive. So, I'm doing something right." She smirked. Bonnie was about to break her jaw, until she saw Damon, look upon the group of women. Kat grabbed Bonnie's arm.

"I'm surprised he doesn't have a bunch of illegitimate kids running around town." Elena said.

"Oh, no. He was very careful about protection. Not only did he wear a condom, but he gave me the plan B pill. Like that guy wants no parts of kids, at least that's what he said back then, for someone who didn't talk much."

"It's true, he's very, particular about protection."

"Oh. Wow. So, is this why you two didn't sit near each other tonight?" Elena asked.

"Partially. I just didn't need to have him and Tyler near each other. It would have been in poor taste."

"He's a hot piece of ass. I'd definitely suggest, trying him out one day ladies."

Kat watched Bonnie's face turn red. "Andie, you're a thirsty ass bitch. You need a lesson in discretion."

"Jealous, Bonnie? I know your husband was flirting with me earlier, maybe I could teach you a thing or two."

"Only, if teaching me, means that when you fuck Damon, he's not making you pretend to be someone else." She made every woman's mouth drop and eyes widen.

"What is she talking about?" Caroline asked.

"Shhh." Elena said, listening intently and sipping her champagne. "It's getting good."

Andie was embarrassed, but Bonnie didn't stop there. "Is it your name he calls out, plus one? Oh, no worries, "I'll WAIT!" Bonnie flipped her hair, and sipped her champagne awaiting a response, knowing that Damon has made her pretend to be Bonnie more than once.

"Shit that went south, quick." Kat said, laughing.

"Bonnie, he fucks like a god. So, in that case, he can call me whatever he wants. His cock is mine and mine only."

"It must suck, that a man like that, can only put up with you as a business negotiation."

"But your husband seemed really interested in me. He was probably wondering where I got my tits, I can get him the name of my doctor... for you."

"Damon doesn't seem to mind small natural breasts."

"Uhh... Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"You know, your husband needs more attention. Maybe focus more on him and less on me and the man I fuck every night."

"Andie, I don't appreciate you talking about Damon, like he's a fucking piece of meat. He's a person. If you can't figure out how to be a decent human being, then you can take your abysmal, forgettable, and abused pussy and leave my got damn party!"

"Caroline, these two are mean girls." Andie complained, and walked away

"If by mean, you mean, not putting up with bullshit, then yes, I'm a very mean girl." Kat said.

"I don't know, maybe Kat will lighten up, someone finally proposed to her, even though she's psychotic." Caroline laughed. Wrong choice.

Bonnie glanced over at Damon who saw her talking to Caroline, and he knew by the look she gave him, that Caroline had opened her big mouth and told her something. Was she stupid for feeling anything for Damon?

"Maybe I am psychotic, but you really will fuck just about everyone, won't you? What about Johnny? Do you remember what happened with Johnny, back in high school?" Kat asked Caroline.

"How pathetic Kat, you still remember that? It was one time, I just wanted to get back at you for telling the school I was a slut."

"But, you were a slut."

"Well, Johnny didn't seem to mind." She laughed

Kat was just drunk enough to be herself, so she threw her glass of champagne at Caroline, getting part of it on Andie. "Got damn this Tourette's is acting up again." Bonnie and Elena gasped, while Kat barely flinched, smiling.

"What the fuck? Bitch!"

Just before she could lunge at Kat, Elena pulled Caroline back and pushed her toward the bathroom. "It wasn't that much; her glass was practically empty. Come on let's clean you up. She's drunk. I'm so sorry." Elena was apologizing for Kat and walking away.

"Kat." Bonnie said. But she couldn't keep a straight face. "Good job. She has no shame."

"That was for Damon and Johnny." Kat said smiling. "Hey, don't be mad at Damon. It was so long ago."

"I know."

"Bitch, did you see Andie's face? Priceless!" Kat said cracking up. "I'm so proud of you. You killed her with a few words, you didn't have to get violent, or physical. You buried her."

"Yeah, well, she was really asking for it." The two best friends wondered about the room, laughing and mingling. "It's not my fault, he thinks about me, when he's with her." Damon watched Bonnie which looked like she got into a word spar with someone, and he wanted to know what happened.

He didn't want to draw attention by pulling her away and trying to speak to her, so he just played everything by ear and gave her space. Andie walked up to him worried. "Maybe we should leave My Mister. These women don't like me, and I feel as though, they are jealous of me, especially that Bonnie girl."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"She just became disrespectful with me for no reason. She tried to tell me, I'm lucky she allowed me to be here." She was partially right. Bonnie didn't want to be angry with Andie, until she started, being disrespectful, and neglectful of Damon's privacy.

"Okay. Did you give her a reason to do that?"

"Really, My Mister? My allegiance is to you. She's a total bitch!"

"Watch your mouth." He said sipping his drink, eyeing Bonnie from across the room.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm not ready, but I can have Gino take you home."

"So what? We can't play tonight?" She giggled, thinking he was joking.

"No."

"Seriously. What do I pay you for?" She giggled again, making him angry.

"Number one, we are under contract. You don't pay me, at all anymore. Number two, we don't discuss business at events. Number three, if you ever talk about me, like I'm your property, I will hurt your feelings. You came to me, I didn't come to you. You needed me, I didn't need you. You understand?"

"Yes."

"You need to go home."

"You can't be serious, right. Because of that ghetto bitch...?"

"What did you just call her?"

"I said, that ghetto bitch! Because you seem to have a thing for her. What the fuck, can she give you, that I can't?" He said nothing. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "What are you doing?"

"Gino, yes. Come pick Andie up. Take her home. No I won't be joining her. Alright thank you."

"He'll be outside in about ten minutes. Grab your things. I'll be in touch."

"When?" She asked, with HURT feelings.

"When I'm good and got damn ready." He walked away leaving her speechless.

"What is it about her?"

He looked at Andie, and without a second thought, he said..."Everything." Then he patted her shoulder. "Goodbye Andie."

"Andie? What happened to Sugar?"

"Sugar was an act. We play a game. We are characters. I was playing my part. Acting. It's business Andie. Don't take it personal." He walked away from her.

Kol stumbled about the room five minutes ago and saw Damon watching Bonnie casually. He didn't say anything initially, he just watched. Damon stood with Andie talking and every few minutes he glanced at Bonnie. Then he would pretend to listen to Andie and Andie would giggle annoyingly. He could understand why she didn't keep Damon's attention, then suddenly, Andie walked away upset. But it wasn't until he saw his wife look back at Damon, and they made a gesture toward one another. Then Damon headed towards the bathroom, and Kol caught him the hallway, when no one was around, and gave a bullshit apology.

"Damon, I want to apologize for earlier. I was out of line."

"Well, that's big of you Kol." He said dimly, with an edge of sarcasm that Kol didn't miss.

"Yeah, I mean to think, you and Bonnie...? Preposterous. To insinuate something could possibly be going on. I mean, my wife is satisfied at home. She wouldn't need you, or any other man. I can't be insecure about her leaving when I can satisfy her despite your insults. I mean I can see why you would stare at her, but her staring at you... No."

"Well, why the hell are you worried about Bonnie and me?"

"I'm not. I mean, when I made her cum every night this week- it wasn't just that she came. It was how hard she came and how she begged me not to stop. She was begging like a little slut. Much like the dress she's wearing. Wouldn't you say, that's a satisfied woman?"

Damon's jaws ticked together and he was noticeably agitated, while his fists clenched tightly, ready to strangle this man. Kol watched in amusement. Damon pushed Kol against the wall and stood dangerously close to his face. When he stood up to come back at Damon, Damon grabbed him by his collar, and slammed him into the wall, "I'm pretty sure the only reason she came, is because she had to touch herself again right? You never could do it like a real man, she always had to touch herself. Remember telling me that? But don't feel bad, I'm sure someone will come long and pick up the pieces, and put you to shame."

"When we go home tonight, and I fuck her unconscious, I'll remember your words, when my dick is buried inside of her. See that dress she's wearing, I'm going to take her home, and treat her like the little slut she is."

Damon grabbed Kol by the lapel of his suit, in this hallway, while no one was watching, "You're a sorry excuse for a man."

"Don't tell me you have a thing for her? Really? Why would what I'm saying bother you, unless... is there something I need to know?" Damon wanted to tell him, he was going to take Bonnie away from Kol. He was ready to rub it in his face, that she called his name several times in recent weeks. But he couldn't, and wouldn't do that to Bonnie. So, he held every ounce of anger in for her.

Damon bit his lip in anger and whispered to Kol, "If you want her to cum hard, make love to her pussy, with your mouth, take your time and get nose deep. Lick her clit like it's dripping in caramel, and not just like it's ice cream, but a thick caramel. Take your time and let your fingers tickle her g-spot. Not hard, just enough pressure to know she can't handle it. When her thighs start to shake and her knees begin to buckle, flicker your tongue back and forth on her clit. But keep the motion consistent, she hates it, if you change your motions too often." Damon stood in Kol's ear, cocky as hell, explaining to the man how to make his own wife cum.

Kol pushed Damon off him, "How would you know?"

"I suppose the same way I guessed she didn't like raw fish, and... Because you don't strike me as a finisher, Kol."

"So my wife dresses like a slut, and you assume she'll fuck you, now. I assure you I could fuck Andie, before my wife looked your way. That's right, Andie, would suck my dick in a broom closet if I let her, with Bonnie in the next room, unassuming.

"Wow. Just when I don't think you couldn't get any fouler, you disrespect, the only woman who ever gave a shit about you."

"She's _not the only_ one. Trust me mate." He said snidely.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, she's not the only one?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Just know, when your standing there, ogling her, its my name she's called for ten years. Does it bother you Damon? A woman like that, will never _LOVE_ a man like you. You are not a man to love, just a man to fuck." This time Kol left Damon, with nothing to say. Damon remembered how Bonnie's said she couldn't love him, and he was letting Kol's words get under his skin.

Kol walked away, and bumped into Andie, in the hallway. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, my night ended hours ago. I don't even know why I stuck around so long. He's clearly occupied with everyone, except me."

"Well, that's a shame, let me walk you out. Here's my jacket. You shouldn't wait alone." He proceeded to walk her out and they chatted, for longer, then what would be in the best interest of both Damon and Bonnie.

Now, Damon stood, wondering how accurate Kol's words were. Is he capable of being loved by a woman? Is he capable to be loved by a woman like Bonnie?

 **oOo**

The night easing its way, into effortless fun. It was around two am and everyone was drinking merrily. Divided into several groups, but still focusing on having fun as a unit, collectively. Haley and Nik had a hefty amount of drinks between them, and Haley was on the full tank and feeling sexually uninhibited more than normal. She began nibbling on Nik's ear as he stood near her. It was hard not to watch her, as she was overtly sexual and touchy.

"It must be nice to be so publicly, comfortable with your sexuality." Elena said to her sister, and Bonnie. Caroline was off in a corner somewhere being blonde, and bubbly with Rebekah. They instantly connected, especially since Marcel and Tyler got along so well.

"Yeah. You should try it sometimes Lena. You can be a real prude sometimes."

"Kat, just because you and Elijah have one of those master/slave relationships, doesn't mean it's for everyone."

"I don't know. I'm sure Bonnie doesn't mind the idea of it, do ya Bon?"

"Honestly, I always thought you had to have a mental problem to be participate in it, but then, I realized, it just takes a certain level of being secure with yourself."

"I guess." Elena became mopey, watching Stefan enjoy smoking a cigar, which she felt, was disgusting. But she realized, her uptight behavior, may be what made him fearful of settling down with her.

"Elena, I can't give you advice, on how to keep Stefan, but I can say, be open-minded to change, and willing to try different things. I'm heading to the bathroom; I'll be right back." Bonnie said.

Elena gave Bonnie's words some thoughts and spoke to Katherine, as Bonnie headed to Elijah's downstairs bathroom, alone. Or so she thought. When Bonnie walked into the bathroom, she was thrust into it, with the door being locked behind her and the lights remaining off.

"What the he-" she tried speaking, until lips crashed into her with a soft, luscious connection, that was softer than she'd ever felt. She was in thoughts to stop it, until felt in some weird way curious about the person delivering it. Bonnie's head hit the back of the bathroom door, and the body of the intruder was pressed against her. She felt greedy hands, and just the right, alcohol, intake to allow this. The top of her strapless dress was pulled down and a mouth found her breast on full display being sucked with a gentle intensity. A tongue wrapped itself around her nipple in a circular motion, and it was delicate and loving. Bonnie began to moan, uncontrollably, and she played in her intruder's hair. She snaked her hands through their hair and palmed it in her fist, pulling them up to meet her lips again. "I don't want that." She didn't want torturous nipple play. She wanted a kiss. She hadn't had a kiss like this in so long. Full on the lips, sensual connection, but a delicate pressure that forced just the right amount of intimacy out of her. That was the connection she needed. She need to feel an intimacy that only lips could provide her. The connection, the desire, the soft build of an intimate kiss. This kiss was greedy but soft, lustful, but necessary. She had forgotten what it was to just, be kissed by someone. Before she knew it, greedy hands were holding her, wanting their bodies to be pressed together, and they were, for a few minutes, and it was the most sensual she'd felt in ages. Bonnie was taken by surprise in the dark and when said person was finished, they whispered in her ear, "I've been watching you all night waiting for the opportunity. If your ever just curious, I'm a phone call away." Then they ended it, pecking her softly and lingeringly, on the lips. Bonnie was intrigued and thoroughly amused. She walked out of the dark bathroom, forgetting why she was in there in the first place.

 **oOo**

Damon found himself having a cigar break with a couple of the fellas. He was eagerly awaiting the night to end. There was one thing on his mind, all night. He wanted to take Bonnie home with him. He wasn't in the mood, to play around with waiting for a contract, something about her was embedded in his brain. He kissed her, when he made a promise to himself not to kiss any woman he didn't love.

He walked back into the hall and looked all around for her. She was nowhere in sight. Damon walked into the kitchen, and Elijah's office, and nothing. Suddenly, he saw her stumble out of the bathroom discreetly. Shortly after that he watched as Haley walked out behind her. "What the...?" Bonnie went upstairs, to the guest room. He wasn't far behind her.

 **oOo**

Tyler found himself having a good time, but feeling light-headed. All the drinking and cigar smoking had him needing to take a break from finding his manhood, and the only place he could be alone was at his car. He took a walk out to his car, where he found two people having sex where they thought no one would see them. The woman was bent over a car, and the man ramming into her, he recognized, but didn't know who he was. He couldn't remember this woman, because he barely saw her. But the man, was one of the brothers. He knew it wasn't Marcel, or Klaus. He decided not to get involved so he kept walking to his car, minding his own business.

Ten minutes later a knock at his window wakes up a sleeping Tyler. He jumps up. "Fuck." He looks out of the window, seeing a man in a suit. He rolls his window down confused.

"Hey mate. Listen, I know what you think you saw, but I'll give you what you want to be quiet."

"What?"

"Money. How much will it cost to keep your mouth shut and not tell my wife, you saw me fucking that woman?"

Tyler was half asleep, and confused. "Umm..."

"Ten grand?"

"Ten grand?" He asked confused.

"Twenty grand?"

Tyler feeling sick and nauseous was just trying to go back to sleep. "Okay, whatever man."

"How about twenty-five, and you act like you never saw me out here."

"Sure bro. Whatever."

"Alright, come to my car. I'll set you up right now."

The man wrote Tyler a check and walked away without so much as a bye. Just a pat in the back and a "Thanks, mate." When Tyler read the check, the name on it was Kolson Mikaelson."

Kol puffed a few more puffs of a cigarette then flicked it into the trees as he walked back to his car, and left with a woman, that wasn't his wife.

 **oOo**

Bonnie forgetting to lock the door of the room was frightened when Damon walked in on her changing. "What are you doing up here again? Someone will see you?"

"What are you doing?"

"Changing."

"Why?"

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to call it a night."

"You sleeping here?"

"Yeah. I told Kol, so... he won't worry why I'm not coming home."

"He's not staying?"

"We don't sleep in the same bed Damon. I told you."

"But you still let him touch you?"

"It's no worse than you fucking Andie."

"I don't love her. You love him, there's a difference."

"No, because I'll never let Kol make love to me again. Ever. Our past is too complicated, and sex was a huge part of our demise."

"So, its 3 am and you are calling it a night?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"No reason, everyone seems to be winding down. Are you and Andie, headed out?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"I sent her home a while ago."

"Oh. Really? Why?"

"Let's just say, come Monday, she will no longer be able to receive my services."

"What happened?"

"She's not what I want."

Bonnie paused. "What do you want?"

"You."

"Damon, I know you think that. But I'm realizing that, there's no way, you want anything, but a purely sexual relationship with me."

"How could you say that to me? Three months of us, just being, friendly, and slightly flirty. I've touched you, yes. But I've never, tried having sex with you."

"I realized, ten minutes ago, that one thing, I need in this world, is an intimate connection with someone. And while you did, kiss me earlier, it wasn't enough. I'm a kisser. I love kissing. It's intimate and it's meaningful."

"Who taught you that lesson, Haley?"

She glared at him wanting to be angry. Then she laughed. "And if she did?"

"She's a woman. You like women?"

"No, I don't like women. But when she kissed me, I felt something I missed. It wasn't so much sexual as it was intimate, and soft."

"I don't know. What can she teach you, that I can't?"

"Damon, you might be this amazing lay. I don't know. I imagine, that with the way you work your hands and mouth on my pussy, your just as amazing with your cock. But, what I need, is more than just an orgasm. I need an intimate connection."

Damon walked towards Bonnie, and she stood unmoving. "You, bite the inside of your lip when your nervous. You roll your eyes when you agree with me, but hate to admit it. You hate raw fish. You don't like Andie." He laughed. "When you want me to touch you, you force yourself to pull away from me, so I can chase you. We've been playing this game of cat and mouse since we met, and I don't mind. I'll be the cat all got damn day for you sweet pea. I'll chase you, if you want to run. But not if you want to run into the arms of Kol, or some woman."

"I don't want Haley, and I don't want Kol."

"I know you better than you think, admit it."

"So you know about sexual quirks?"

"I know about more than that. But I'm willing to know more. Let me know the other quirks, Bonnie."

"Why?"

"Because, after our fight, I realize I don't want to lose you. Not to Kol, and definitely, not to Haley."

"What are you asking me Damon?"

"Submit to me, Bonnie. Come home with me tonight, and let me show you how intimately we connect. No contract, no business involved. You, me and nothing between us. No clothes, no props, no people, no paper work. My body, your body, and our words."

"So you're asking me to submit to you, sexually?" Something, she didn't think she could do.

"In every way Bonnie, I'm asking you to give yourself to me, mind, body and soul, and let me take charge for the next forty-eight hours." After Kol's words, he was sick of not knowing what he and Bonnie could have.

"You're asking me, to give you something, I can't even give my husband. Do you understand that?"

"I know exactly what I'm asking for. I want all of you, for forty-eight hours."

"You're asking for an awful lot."

"I'm asking for what you want to give, don't lie to yourself. You want to give this to me, because you have NEVER given it all to Kol. No matter what he thinks." He stood before her and bent down pulling her panties down. "What did I tell you about panties, Schiavetto?"

"Hmm." She moaned.

"Open, your legs!"

"No." she swallowed feeling his hands cup her plump cheeks.

"I wasn't asking. Open your legs, or I'll make you scream so loud, they all come running up here."

"Damon, quit. My husb-" he shut her up by putting his fingers in her mouth.

"Don't finish that sentence. He's a fucking nobody. Do you hear me Schiavetto?" He pulled her panties off and put them in his pocket, then stood up and got all the way in her face. "In _our_ world, he's dirt. He's trash. He's so far from an afterthought, your ovaries are practically calling me baby daddy."

Damon didn't about how those words stuck in her mind, knowing she and Kol had tried for years, he had no idea about the details of her and Kol's problems.

Bonnie looked him in the eye, and wanted to believe those were just words, but she swore it felt honest, like he wanted to mean it. "I'll do what you want, I'll fuck you, love you, make love to you, hurt you... in a good way, put a baby in you, or just my dick." He said biting her lip, making her weak.

"No." she spoke with trembles.

"No? Huh? Nothing? Let me kiss you, Schiavetto." He whispered into her opened and yearning mouth. "Let, me... kiss... you." He said, letting his lips caress hers. "Let me kiss you."

"Damon?"

"Maestro, Schiavetto. You'll address me as Maestro." Still lips pressed to hers gently. "Submit. I'll make it worth your while."

Bonnie bit the inside of her lip. "Umm."

"Your nervous." He said. "But you want this." She rolled her eyes. "See, you agree with me."

"I don't know, Damon, you should go. This... isn't a good idea." She began pushing him away. He grabbed her by the hand.

"You're pushing me away. Fine, because your worth the chase." Damon gently pushed her hair out of her face. "But tonight, I'm not chasing you. I'm taking you home with me."

"Forty-eight hours?"

"Yes. What do you say Schiavetto? I can change your life. All you have to do, is submit to me." He let his tongue tickle her lips. "Submit." He whispered.

"No."

"Yes."

"I can't."

"You can."

"I won't."

"You fucking will." He commanded.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, biting the inside of her lip.

Damon made a phone call, "Gino. Did you take Andie home?... Oh really? She never made it to you. Hm. Well, she found another way I presume. Have the car ready, I'm bringing out a special guest... Yes Bonnie." He said smiling. "Uh huh. I need you to come upstairs and grab her things. Second guest bedroom on the right. Okay. Yes, quickly." He hung up quickly.

"I'm not agreeing to this." She said looking at him in his crazy eyes.

"It's because you like me to chase you. News flash, I'm a relentless predator. I have stamina, for you. I'll chase you and tire you out." He said letting his fingers roam her inner thighs. "If you want me to leave you alone. Then say _stop_ right now, and I swear to the high heavens I'll stop." He waited for thirty seconds, and she said nothing. "I want you, and I will have you. Keep that dress on, I told you, I'm not finished with you tonight."

He backed away from her, and watched how he'd worked her up. "You're, insane."

"You love it. Now, will we do this willingly, or do you want me to go, full dominant, and carry you outta here?"

"People will see you."

"Good." He said tossing her over his shoulder.

"I'm not fully dressed."

"Fuck it." He walked out of the room with her, and headed for his car.

* * *

 ***Number one, if some of you are concerned with the make out session between Bonnie and Haley, it was just curiosity. I had this scene written a while back, It was created so Bonnie could remember what it meant to have that intimacy with someone, which triggered the follow up convo with Damon. This is a BAMON story. Damon, didn't like that action with Haley. Kol is a piece of work, he let a lot out this chapter, if you caught it. Yes. He is still in the works of spying on Bonnie. It'll come about soon. Will Damon make it to the car with Bonnie? Will someone stop them? Will she agree to submit? Are they in over their heads? Soooo much happened in this chapter if you caught it. Some petty drama and messiness. The interactions of Bonnie, Damon, Andie, and Kol was messy. But I love how BAMON was protective of each other. Elijah proposed to Kat, but are they in a safe place yet? I really hope you enjoyed it. As always please let me know your thoughts. I have the next chapter, but working on chopping it again. What are you expecting….? Thanks for reading lovelies.**


	12. SUBMIT

**Black Velvet**

 **Ch 12 - SUBMIT**

 **R - Heavy M (Explicit) Language, Sexual acts, (SMUT)**

A/N - not much of a note, More of a sorry this chapter is so long, but it's dedicated to you loyal BV READERS, FOLLOWERS, FAVORITERS, REVIEWERS ... The submission of Bonnie Bennett! It's won't be an Easy Journey this chapter, but as Damon told her in a previous chapter, **"Nothing easy, was worth fighting for."** Happy reading ;)

* * *

Damon carried Bonnie over his shoulders, and down the stairs. He didn't care if anyone saw him, even Kol. He was ready for everyone to know about their illicit love affair. The way they looked at one another, and missed one another. He was sick of being in her presence and pretending there was nothing between them. As he walked down the stairs, he was greeted by Gino. "Everything in the second room on the right." He walked out and stumbling back inside was Tyler. He was confused and drunk.

"Hey. Where's the bathroom?"

"Through the dining hall, to the left in that hallway." Damon said casually with Bonnie thrown over his shoulders.

"Okay, uhh, have you guys seen my girlfriend?"

"No, buddy. 'Fraid not." Damon said, as Bonnie grew impatient.

"There you are, Tyler. Caroline has been looking all over for you." Elena said, as she and Stefan were headed for the front door to look for him. He headed to the bathroom and Damon and Bonnie tried to move quick. "Oh my God, Bon... Damon? What are you guys doing, where's Kol?" Elena asked.

"Umm, ummm, this isn't what it looks like." Bonnie said.

"Sure, it is." Stefan said. "About damn time. Go Damon, while everyone's so fucking drunk they won't realize your gone. Those people are fucked up in there." He laughed to himself.

"Good lookin' out Stef. Elena, can we trust you to..."

"Of course. Go. I hear voices." Elena watched them leave. "I should go check on Tyler. He didn't look too well, and Caroline disappeared an hour ago. Everyone's slowly disappearing."

"Then why'd you tell Tyler she was looking for him?"

"I don't know, he looked lonely."

"Whatever. You check on him, I'm going to have a cigar with Marcel."

* * *

 **4 hours later...**

Elijah, woke up in his bed, with Katherine on his side. He remembered little about how they night ended, but he knew it ended on the plus side. The woman in his arms with her arms wrapped around him was his fiancé. He was happy, and he closed his eyes and let his hangover take him back into dreamland.

 **oOo**

Rebekah lie in a bed with Marcel and Stefan. Both men were naked, and she had no idea how it happened, but somehow, Marcel and Stefan came to an agreement, that Rebekah's brothers and Elena would never find out.

 **oOo**

Elena, and Tyler woke up in the shower of one of the bedrooms. "Oh, my god. What the fuck?" Elena said.

"Shit, I don't fucking know. I swear on my life, I'm not sure exactly what the fuck we did." Another voice came from the other room.

"Who the hell is in there?"

"Oh my gosh, that's my sister. What the fuck, don't say a fucking word. Stay in the tub."

Elena jumped out and closed the curtain and pretended to be peeing. "Lena, what are you doing? Who you talking to?"

"Myself. Ugh. I fell asleep in the tub. My neck hurts. Hey what the hell happened last night?"

"Same ole same. We partied. Drank a bit, and then ended the night with a bang. Literally."

"How did I get drug into your world, Kat. This is not my thing."

"Oh please you're so uptight. You needed this. Trust me."

"You remember last night?"

"Hell yeah. Last night, after we all played truth or dare, shit happened, and well... good morning Tyler." Kat said, groggily.

"Morning." He said making Elena palm her forehead. "Newsflash. I knew he was in there. After me and Elijah... ya know... I caught you and Tyler making out in here." Kat tilted her head and rolled her eyes. "Goody two shoes, Lena. Came here all judgmental, and look. Anyways, you told Tyler you like his abs, and he was all like... ooh you wanna touch, and you were all like... ooh I really shouldn't, Caroline's my best friend... blah blah blah. And then... Bam. You guys locked yourself in the bathroom and this is the first time I'm seeing you."

"We can't tell anyone this happened."

"Relax, sis. No one will talk about last night, trust me. Anyways, I should really lay back down. My head hurts." There's several guest rooms, maybe you and Tyler should get out of the tub." She said walking out and going back to bed. "By the way, best birthday ever."

 **oOo**

Caroline woke up alone. Confused as to what happened. She sat up in the pool house and wondered why she was alone, until she heard a toilet flush. "Tyler?"

"Oh, 'fraid not love." She watched the last man she wanted to see walk out of the bathroom, followed by his girlfriend. He had his dress slacks on, hanging low, and his pale body exposed. Haley, was wearing barely anything. He began peeling off his pants, and she was graced with his full frontal.

"Oh gosh." She said covering her eyes. "What the hell?"

"Nothing you haven't already seen or had your lips all over." He grinned cheekily.

"No fucking way."

"No worries, love. I returned the favor. Your quite good at it." He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, Caroline, you're very old at it." Haley agreed.

"Care to join us for a morning swim before I head home?" And he jumped into the pool, naked.

Caroline, scrambled around looking for her panties.

"I'm assuming the ripped panties in the bathroom are yours." Haley laughed. "Relax, we didn't force corruption on you, you asked us, and we all had fun. I promise not to tell your boyfriend. But just so you know, I'd totally... like to hang out with you again."

Caroline had no idea what to say. Haley smiled. "Yeah, maybe." Caroline lost her face into the palms of her hands, and laughed silently

 **oOo**

Elsewhere, Kol woke up with Andie, in the backseat of his car. They were parked, on the hilltop near Elijah's estate. "Darling, you should probably wake up. We never made it back to your place."

"Crap. You can't be serious?"

"Unfortunately, it happened. I don't need to brief you on discretion do I? My wife, can't know about this."

"Right. Well, serves her right. She thinks she's so much better than me. Little did she know, her husband would leave with me."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. Listen, I can't go home this weekend. I wasn't supposed to drink last night; can I crash at your place?"

"Sure. What the hell?" She said laughing. He looks at his call log and had ten missed calls from April.

"Fuck my life." He said.

"What is it?"

"Just a pain in my ass. Let's go." He said closing his eyes to the sunlight.

 **oOo**

Damon, and Bonnie lie awake, staring into each other's eyes. They lay on their sides facing one another. Her naked body curved for his viewing pleasure against the sunlight, and his hand holding her hip.

"We've spent an entire night, or I should say the last few hours, doing the one thing, you didn't think I was capable of doing."

"I know." She said smiling.

"So, did I totally suck at it?"

"Not totally." She said laughing. "But you sure do catch on quickly." She said licking and then biting her lip.

"To be honest, I wish, I would've done it the night I met you. When you were crying in your closet. I wanted to hold you and just, make you see, that I wasn't the monster you thought I was. But I was intimidated by you right away. You're the first and only woman to intimidate me."

"I get that a lot."

"Now, that we've done it, can we please do it... some more?" He asked sweetly.

"Here's a little, known fact, when you have the overwhelming desire to kiss a woman, just do it. Be spontaneous, because the moment you question it, you ruin it."

He reached back into her face and pressed his lips to hers. When they connected, he gently spread her lips with his tongue and allowed their mouths to tango. He pulled her body into his and let his arms wrap around her almost nude body. Feeling her skin touching his skin, was new. They were new at this with each other. But his arms roamed, gently and held her closely.

When their mouth opened wider, he got a little hungrier for her. His mouth was over-powering hers, and he was breathing in her air. They were each other's oxygen, and their tongues were like two snakes tangled in a vine of lust. Damon pulled up, and Bonnie smiled at the red around his lips. They kissed so much, their lips became swollen. The closer their bodies became the more of each other's life force they could feel, he inhaled as she exhaled, and their bodies syncopated in a rhythmic motion. She rolled over, on top of him, and he felt the heat between her legs on his lower abdomen as she put her legs on either side of his body. He couldn't help but to get hard, with her on top of him, and he pulled away from her abruptly.

"Uh, Bonnie, if you continue to move that way, I don't know... it's just driving me crazy."

"Which way? Like this?" She said rolling her hips. She rocked back and forth on him, forcing his erection to dig into her.

"Oh fuhh..."

"Ah ah ah, language." She said. Cutting him before he could say it.

He wrapped one arm around her lower back and gently held the back of her head at the cusp of her neck before pulling her in for a more intense experience, and turning them over. Her hands wrapped around his wide back and she held onto him until they were face to face and he was now on top of her. "I've given you four hours, of glorious, kissing, and innocent touching. But now that I see you want to play dirty, it's my turn to take control. Are you ready Schiavetto mio?"

Bonnie took a deep breath feeling all his weight on her body. It was new. It wasn't Kol. She had never done this with another man. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, trying not to think so hard. But it wasn't hard. Everything about Damon came naturally, and she was ready to trust him. Three months into, whatever they were doing, she was ready to trust him. She opened her eyes and his were staring into hers, as if nothing else existed besides the two of them.

"I am ready."

He lowered his lips to hers again and spread her legs with his legs as he distracted her with a kiss. One at a time, he moved a leg until she was spread before him. The sheet covered their bodies, and it made it that much scarier, for her because when she bravely peaked under the black silk sheets, she couldn't see anything.

"Schiavetto, I want you to follow my lead for a minute. Okay?"

"Okay." She said, breathing in a distractive manner. He held his body up with one arm, and the other, he placed his hand gently on her chest. He felt her breathing, and proceeded to help her control it.

"Every time I press down, I want you to inhale, deep and slow. Then, exhale, slowly. We will do these five times, and you will breath at my pace. If you remember, in your contract, one of the items on there was breathing control. Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"Good. Follow my lead. After the first five breaths, I'm going to remove my hand and we will do five more breaths together, okay?"

"Yes."

"Good girl. Now, take a second, to listen, since we haven't spoken of or signed your contract, we will adhere to a verbal agreement for this weekend, for your sake and protection. Do I have permission to be your dominant for the next two days?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"You have permission to be my dominant for the next two days."

"Good girl. Do you trust me, as your dominant and this verbal agreement, if so, tell me in your words, Submissive?"

"I trust you, to be my dominant, in this spoken agreement, and I willingly submit to you."

"Good girl. Before we practice breathing, a few more agreements, to ensure, that during the next two days, you will understand me, and I you. There will be no miscommunication. If there is at any point, you have permission to stop. Do you understand?"

"I understand, that we will be at an understanding beforehand, and if at any time, I need, I have permission to stop."

"Submissive, you will be given the opportunity to create your own word for safe keeping. This word ensures the second you say it, all activity ceases and you can continue at your own discretion. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Submissive, what is your chosen safe word?"

"Pickles." She said trying to keep a straight face.

"Pickles?" He asked amused.

"Yes. I figure, there will be no confusion."

"Okay, pickles it is." He smiled. "I'm going to practice soft limits with you most of the time. As this is your first experience. If I practice a hard limit I will ask for your permission before. Do you understand?"

"I understand." All while they are speaking his body is slowly, forcing her breathing to accommodate his.

"Do you understand the difference between hard and soft limits, from your contract, or, should I explain them?"

"I understand the difference between hard and soft limits. I understand you will practice soft limits and only hard limits with permission."

"Okay, now, we are going to breath. I bet you didn't notice that in speaking, we just aligned our breathing patterns. Now let's practice ten deep breaths, on my count. 1, 2, 3..." He began taking ten deep breaths with her. He spoke to her a little to keep her brain relaxed. "You know, I'm very curious to see, what kind of woman you are sexually. Do you talk? Demand? Cry? Scream? Beg? Do you like soft touches, or hard slaps? How will you interact with me? I'm very curious about it all. I'm going to perfect you. I promise, and I will be controlling your orgasms before you know it." He smiled.

"Control my orgasms?"

"Oh yeah, Schiavetto. We will be practicing orgasm control. And I will be controlling when you cum. You will learn to cum on queue for me." Bonnie listened and felt a loss of words. She wasn't sure how she felt about orgasm control. "I need you to trust, that I know, what I'm doing." As they began, she didn't realize he was softening her thought process to his technique. After the first five breaths, he removed his hand from her chest and moved it to her lower body. His index finger wrapped around her body and reached for her _backdoor._ The moment she felt a tender push, she yelled.

"Pickles!" She said frightfully.

"I haven't done anything."

"You're touching my asshole." She said like a lost school girl.

"Okay, um... I haven't done anything yet. Trust me, please. I wouldn't start you with a hard limit, baby. Okay? Do you trust me?"

"I do." She said softly.

"May I continue?"

"Yes, you may."

"Okay, focus on the breathing. One more thing, no curse words, unless I give you permission. If you curse, I will slap you, understand?"

"I understand."

"Do I have permission to punish you?"

"Yes. You have permission to punish me."

Damon began working his hand back around, and Bonnie focused on the breathing. She felt slight discomfort, until her eight breath when suddenly his finger was inside of her. She didn't feel it go in, but it was inside of her and she took her last couple breaths before biting her lips and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Look at me Schiavetto. Are you uncomfortable?" He asked pushing his finger further into her slowly.

"Hmm. I'm okay." His eyes were distracting her and she moaned loudly, wanting to scream pickles, until his other hand slid up her chest and neck and his fingers made their way into her mouth. Her moans turned into sucking his finger, while his other fingers worked her in a way she'd never been worked. Then as finger worked her back door, she felt a thumb begin to rub her sensual sensuous pleasure zone between her lady lips. This feeling was confusing, but overwhelmingly, erotic. Every once in a while, the thumb would slip into her, dragging out her juices and rubbing them over her nub of pleasure. He watched her licking his lips, turned on by everything about her.

"Damn' You are so wet." He worked her gently and she started to suck the fingers of his other hand harder. Bonnie's hips rolled and she was feeling herself dripping onto his hand, and the sounds it was making, made her feel dirty, but turned on. "Listen to your pussy, it's gushing wet. You hear it Schiavetto?" He leaned into her. "How does that feel baby? You like how I make your pussy drip all over my fingers?"

She wrapped her hands around his wrist feeling and abundance of pleasure. "It feels amazing. Don't stop, I'm going to cum." He rubbed her faster and watched her become wild with desire. As she was getting into it, he pulled his hand out of her and watched her glare at him. Her face, was in shock.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because you were about to cum."

"I know. That's the point, right?"

"No. Don't question me. Turn over." She looked at him, confused, he just ripped her orgasm away from her. "Now, Schiavetto." He demanded

When she didn't move quick enough he flipped her.

 **SMACK!** To her ass cheeks.

"Move when I say move. Capisci!"

"Si Maestro."

"Brava bambina." He smiled. "All fours." He demanded and she was on all fours in the middle of his bed, naked. "Arch your back, baby, poke it out for me." He said softly. Once again, he was blessed with the lining of her body against the natural lighting. She looked like a masterpiece, in the middle of his bed. Bonnie arched her back and poked her bottom out for him. The sight of her made Damon licked his lips. "Don't move." He got up and walked into his closet and grabbed a camera. He stepped out of the closet and kneeled in front of the bed. Next to her silhouette. "Look at me baby. Just naturally turn your head and look at me." Damon, took a picture of Bonnie's body from the side. Her hair thrown over her shoulder, her green eyes glistening in the sun, and the line of her body against the back drop of his room. He couldn't see her private parts. Her biceps covered her breast, and all he saw was the curve of her body and her face. She looked like every dream he'd ever had of her in this position, and looking at her, made him fall in love, with the idea of the two of them.

"I've never had another woman, in my bed. This means your special, you know that?" Bonnie sucked her lower lip, with a smile. Her face was so pure in these moments, he couldn't help but smile. "You're so got damn beautiful."

After taking some pictures, he lowered his camera and just stared at her. He sat in his briefs one bent knee and the other bent before him holding up his body weight. "Bite your lip." He demanded, holding the camera up again.

"On command?"

"Bite it baby."

Bonnie bit her lip and he took more pictures of her. "Good girl." The more Bonnie bit her lip, the more she got into it, and the more he was getting turned on by her. Bonnies eyes shut, and her lip biting turned to humming. Damon stood up and put his camera down. He walked to the bed and started talking dirty to her. "Schiavetto, look at me." Her eyes opened slowly. "Turn over on your back."

He watched her slowly, turn over. "Good girl. Now, touch yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I want you to play with yourself."

"Damon, I can't just... not with you watching."

"You are not to call me that, Schiavetto, suck your fingers and rub your clit. Before I punish you." He said with a serious face.

Bonnie lie on his bed, and he spread her legs with his hands. She slowly put her fingers in her mouth. She felt uncomfortable. Although masturbating was the way she came 99% of the time, she never had to perform for anyone. She became more nervous, and her breathing picked up.

"Control your breathing baby. Take your time." He said watching her pull her fingers out of her mouth before sliding them down her body slowly. "When you touch yourself, I want you to use one hand on your nipples and the other on your clit. Make love to yourself."

"Maestro, it's not-"

"Shut up. Close your eyes." She closed her eyes. Damon started to talk her through it, forcing her mind to let go. Could she let go? She was mentally fighting the process. But he intended to break her controlling ways. "Schiavetto, remember when I spanked you? How the feel of my hand controlled your body. The sting of my skin, against your skin, allowed you to let go. Just live in the moment. Remember baby?"

"Yes."

"Focus on that. And when it's time, maybe I'll let you cum, if you're a good girl." He took a deep breath, "You like the feel of my hand spanking you, don't you?"

With closed eyes and a focused brain, Bonnie moaned in agreement. "Yes." He watched the rise and fall of her chest, and she was beautiful. Damon, walked to the other side of the bed and lie next to her on his bed, and began talking dirty in her ear. He lowered his voice and spoke in soft commands.

"Good, now focus on what you felt, when I was talking to you. You like the sound of my voice baby. When I control you, fucking you with my words? Letting my words into your brain, and controlling all of what you thought to be your logic, forcing you to give into me? How does it feel when I talk into your ear like this, huh? Can you feel the vibration of my voice, in your core?" He spoke lower and deeper. "Does it affect you when I breath into your ear," he nibbled her ear, "and taste your skin. Do you love it, when my lips are on your body? I'll tell you what I love Schiavetto."

Bonnie's body was feeling his voice penetrate her senses. Not just her hearing, but she could physically feel his words as he described things to her, and she could taste his desire for her, and her body let go a little more as one hand pinched and played with her nipples, and the other played with her kitty. He watched the rise and collapse of her stomach, and the way her stomach muscle shook as she was trying to control her urges. He kept speaking. "Imagine your hands are my hands, be greedy with your body. Touch yourself, the way you'd want me to touch you." He watched her become wildly attentive to her own body, and her petite fingers put in the work of a man, forcing her to be him in her own head. He gently kissed her jaw, and the space behind her ear, letting his breathing, heat her body up.

"Touch me, please." She begged

"You want me to touch you, Schiavetto? Where? Your pussy, your nipples, your lips?"

"Just touch me. Anywhere. I want to feel your skin." She begged, and he watched her, while she remained at his mercy. Bonnie's hands became greedy and she reached for his hand and he pulled away. "I hate you..." she spoke with trembles in her voice, and her body yearned for his touch. He grinned and crawled over her to the other side of the bed, lying next to her on the other side, purposely not touching her. She forced her eyes closed and stopped touching herself.

"Did I say you could stop? Keep touching yourself, or I won't touch you."

"I hate you so much."

"You hate me? But you love when I touch you." He blew the skin of her nipple gently watching it pebble and harden before his eyes. Her perfect nipple went erect with desire, while she touched herself. Then he let his tongue tickle her fingers as he gently pulled her nipple between his teeth, and sucked, while she pinched. Just the slightest touch of him sent her over the edge. He worked his tongue ever so gently over her fingers battling with them for her nipples.

"Oh... my... God..."

"I love, when your about to cum. I love what it does to me. I bet you want to cum Schiavetto. I bet you want to be fucked by me, so you can cum, right? Aren't you sick of makin yourself cum? Don't you want to see what it's like to fuck a real man? I'm a real man. I can fuck you baby. I can fuck you however you want, hard, soft, rough, gentle, slow, fast... deep. I can make it painful, if you'd like You want to cum for your Maestro like the little submissive brat you are?"

"I do. I want to cum." She cried.

"I'm going to tell you a story, about when I watched you cum the first time, and what it did to me."

Bonnie was forced to smell him and feel him as he pressed closer to her. "You are impossibly unfair Maestro." She whispered.

"I'm an asshole baby." He smiled against her cheek. He put his hand on hers. "Don't stop, keep touching baby. Keep feeling your sweet little pussy for Maestro."

"Mmmm." She moaned, opening him up for the monologue of torture he was about to recite to her.

"The moment you let me put my hands in your panties, you turned me into this relentless predator, on the hunt for you. I love how the instant my fingers touched the lips of your perfect little, pussy, your body tensed against me. I felt the muscles in your stomachs tighten, and your thighs squeeze together for mere moments, trying to keep me from touching you. But you knew you needed my touch and before you know, it, you slowly, opened them for me to have easier access. You got wet before I even touched you, so when my fingers rubbed against your pussy, your juices soaked me." Bonnie began to moan, listening to him. "Your pussy became hungry for me, and I kept thinking, how much I couldn't wait to put my cock inside of you, because... Well, if my fingers did that, I knew my cock would have had you dripping all over me. But as ripe as you were, you weren't ready for me in that way. Not back then. I needed to break you in slowly." He kissed the corner of her lips as she felt weakened by his words. "Then, there's...Your face." He smiled. "You make the most erotic faces when you're in utter pleasure. Biting your lip, sucking your lip. You even make awkward fucking faces, but I love those faces, and how natural you are when you I touch you. You don't try to be some delicate flower. You moan loud, or low, or even guttural at times. I like your deep moans, they remind me of hard fucking, which I love. A good... hard... fuck." At this point, Bonnie's gnawing her lip off, listening to this torture. "You breath really quietly in the seconds before you're about to cum." He gets deeper and lower into her ear, letting his breath tickle her skin. "Then as you begin hitting your peak, every muscle in your body tightens. It's as if you have a full body orgasm. Because then, right before you cum, your thighs muscles shake, your eyes roll to the back of your head, and your chest collapses. And when you cum, your entire body grips mine like the world is about to end. Your nails dig into me and, I about have to contain myself from stuffing you with every inch of my cock. You cum for minutes at a time, and the harder you cum, the more swollen your pussy gets. The trick is to swell your pussy lips up with my torture. The more swollen I make you, the easier it is to make you cum, over, and over, and over. And every night when I'm at home, I beat my dick like it stole something, with that memory of you. By picturing your face, your noises and your smell."

Damon's word send her over the edge, when he topped it off by sucking her nipple. Bonnie's body clenches and tightens and she reaches her peak and as she's about to cum, he grabs her arms and pinning them above her head and stops her from playing other herself.

"What the fuck?" She said angrily. "Your fucking it up. I was about to cum." Her breathing was heavy and uncontained.

Damon slapped her!

 **SLAP!**

"Fuck."

 **SLAP!**

"Watch your mouth Schiavetto." She bit her lip wanting to slap him back, but she had no choice accept to control her anger as he pinned her arms down. "Did I say you could cum baby?"

"Are you kidding me? I need permission to cum?"

"You need permission to cum. I control everything Schiavetto. Did you think this was a game? This is my house baby. You're in my house. My rules, my commands. I will control your orgasms. This is not a negotiation." He said with a straight face.

"Got damn you, move." She pushed past him from the bed, and proceeded to go somewhere away from him. He grabbed her by the arm. And pinned her against the wall. Then he smiled at her wickedly.

"Forty-eight hours Schiavetto. Six hours down, forty-two to go." He walked away and left her a ball of nerves against the wall and left the room. In her frustration, she went to her phone and dialed Kat's number. Six times. Six times it went straight to voicemail. She felt selfish. She knew Kat just had the best night of her life.

"Why would she answer her phone. She's laying blissfully with her fiancé, probably making love. Which is exactly what I'm not doing." Bonnie turned her phone off. "You can handle this Bonnie. You can handle Damon. Note to self: let best friend enjoy her New fiancé, and beautiful engagement ring." Bonnie took some deep breaths and headed back to his bed. She'd been up for almost twenty-four hours. She hadn't slept at all since the morning before the party. When she and Damon made it back to his place around 4 in the morning, they never went to sleep. Just spent hours kissing. She held on to that memory, while he was currently torturing her. Then she took a cold shower to calm her nerves.

 **oOo**

"Elena, about last night."

"Nope. Not talking about it Caroline. Whatever happened, happened, and I don't want to know. Neither should you."

"Why, do you know something I don't know, Elena."

"Not at all, just, think it's better left alone."

 _(Except I fucked your new boyfriend.)_ Elena thought.

"Okay. Good. Did you... have fun?"

"I don't remember much, but I'm pretty sure I had a good time."

"Those people are weird though, right? Like... that English jackass, Klaus. He's such a douche."

 _(But boy can he work his tongue.)_ Caroline thought.

"Did Tyler say anything?"

"No. he just said he needed a shower, and some more sleep." Caroline laughed. "He fell asleep in the shower."

"What, no we didn't. I wasn't in the shower with Tyler."

"What are you talking about? No, he fell sleep during his shower." Caroline furrowed her brows, "You okay, Lena?"

"Yeah. I should get off of the phone. I need to take Stefan to get some food. He's starving and I don't cook." She laughed.

"Okay, well.. if you hear anything interesting about the party. Let me know. Please, I'm so interested to see who cheated on who?" Her snide giggle made Elena feel guilty. Bu really, Caroline just didn't want to feel like the only cheater.

"Yeah, sure. Okay Caroline. Bye."

"Bye girl."

 **oOo**

"That's it baby, ride me." Kol gripped Andie's hips as she hopped up and down on top of him. She moved his hands up to her breasts, and moaned. "Your breasts are fucking phenomenal." He gripped them hard, as her implants were capable of taking the torture.

"Thanks, my ex-husband bought them. Well worth every penny." She continued bouncing while he stroked her DD's.

They continued their motions, in her bed as she screamed to the high heavens feeding his ego. "Your wild. I love it."

She dropped her body onto his and slid off him slowly, before sliding down his body and taking him into her mouth, "Mmm." She moaned spitting on his pipe and slurping it off, forcing him into excitement. She was pulling out all her tricks, as she wanted to make him forget about Bonnie. She watched him as his mouth made the "o" shape and before his head dropped back she pulled up and played with his tip with her tongue. He felt in pure heaven and then his phone rang. Praying it wasn't Bonnie he picked it up and looked at it, **April.**

"Bloody hell." He sighed.

"Stop looking at your phone."

"I'm trying, it just won't stop ringing." He said finally getting a text from **Caleb,** reading, **got some Intel for you. Call me later.** He smiled and dropped his phone, enjoying his current, obligation.

"Good news?"

"We can only hope. Stop talking, keep sucking baby. Your fucking amazing." He made her blush and she continued, pulling his soul out of his body as hard as she was sucking. "Fuck yeah." He gripped his hands into the scalp of her hair, and pulled her up to him. Turned her onto her stomach and penetrated her from behind. "Do I feel good inside of you?"

"Yes, you do. I'm going to cum."

"What?" He was shocked, because he could never make Bonnie cum like this.

"Yes... keep doing what you're doing." Kol lifted her body and continued along his motions until she came, and when she did, he hit his peak shortly after.

 **oOo**

Katherine and Elijah were lying in bed naked, still hungover and tired from the night before. Kat, turned to Elijah as he slept and woke him up. Her lips tickled his ear and he immediately woke up and pulled her into him. "Baby, I'm not trying to have sex. I just thought you looked cute as you slept."

"I see."

He paused staring at her. "Are you angry?"

"You mean, because you were making A fool of yourself, after you drank too much last night?" He asked patiently.

"Yes. That would be the reason."

"Well, you owe me an explanation."

"I just wanted to have some fun. I was petty, but, it was in good fun."

"Kitten, I shall not tell a lie." He sat up and drug his body to the headboard and pulled her onto his lap to face him. "I observed you the entire night. You were misbehaving. Inlet you have your special night, but I was not a fan of the behavior. Like you and Elena switching dresses trying to fool everyone."

"Wait, you knew, we switched dresses?"

"I did. You were going to try to trick me with your sister. And let's not forget, Elena has a permanent deer in the headlights look on her face. You have a permanent, snare."

She rolled her eyes laughing, "So your saying I have a permanent RFB?"

"Excuse me, RBF?"

"Resting bitch face."

"Oh yes. Definitely. You have that look stuck to you permanently. I immediately knew the deer walked to me, and the wicked little witch was across the room waiting to see me fail. You're terrible, why would you do that to me? I proposed to you, gave you a big beautiful surprise, and a ring beautiful enough to make you the envy of every woman you know. Why would you do such a terrible thing to me?" He said pulling her in close. Her small nude frame pressed against his as he kept it PG and just wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't know. Because Lijah. I need to admit something to you. I, truly have, I messed up."

"Explain yourself Kitten." He said, forcing her to feel insecure.

"I wasn't sure about us a few weeks ago. Okay. I was hanging out and not being the best girlfriend. I was flirting and accepting guy's advances, and drinks and being awful." He gently pushed her off of him, and looked at her with utter disappointment.

"You did, what?"

"Keeper, baby... please don't be upset, I-"

"Stop, no excuses. Just tell me what you did, Katarina! Tell me how you allowed yourself... a beautiful, vivacious woman, to be beaten by her insecurities? Please, tell me." He spoke out emotionally.

"I was afraid, Okay. All I wanted to do was, know for sure that you and I were-"

"Were what? Serious? Monogamous? This is... Definitely not what I expected. Not from you. After the speech, I gave." Elijah walked away from Kat, storming off towards his bathroom. He stopped and looked at her, "We agreed from day one, that if we ever invited another in, it would be mutually decided. Have we had threesomes before? Sure. What the hell were we thinking? I didn't know kitten, but we made the decision together, regardless. But you stepping out, then trying to trick me with your sister. How old are we? I can't understand."

"Keeper, baby-"

"No. Don't... don't call me that." His face was red, and she saw the tears that he was near shedding. "I can't look at you right now. I'm sorry." Elijah grabbed some sweatpants from his master bathroom closet, and walked out of his room, leaving her naked, entangled into his sheets.

Kat fought the urge to cry. Instead she looked at her ring. "What have I done? Fuck my fucking, life. What the hell have I done?" She looked for her phone. "God, I need Bonnie. I need Bonnie. Where's my fucking phone?" Kat spent a while looking for her phone, and once she found it, it was dead. "Damnit. Where's my charger?" She ran around the house looking for a charger. For once, she had no answers, no questions, she had no feeling. Everything was blank in her head. She was so discombobulated, she couldn't find anything. At that moment, she realized she was stuck in Elijah's manor, no idea where her car keys were, or any phone charger, Elijah left. The only person there was Kat, looking at the remnants of the beautiful party he'd surprised her with, and the feeling of how she didn't deserve it. She had no choice. She broke down.

 **oOo**

Bonnie lay in Damon's room asleep. The sheet covered her body. He wore her out earlier. Mentally. He teased her body and her mind, until she gave up. He brought her near completion several times, and then stopped her from being able to cum.

oOo Damon's POV oOo

We made an agreement, she would fully submit to me. She's really stuck on defiant behavior. Maybe to the untrained eye, she's following though, but I can feel the tension in her body and the hesitance in her mind. She's not translucent in this process. She's fighting it through and through. The thing about it is, I'm having a hard time. As close as we've gotten for three months, I'm nervous. I've gotten to know her. Mentally, she and I are so compatible, I can't handle being in a room with her and not speaking to her. I could talk to her about anything. I love, just talking to her. It's not about sex with us. Hell, we haven't had sex. As bad as I want to, I love what we have built as friends. Today and tomorrow is about her submitting to me. No matter how much I want to give in, I've gotta be an asshole. And the part of me, that wants her to submit, fights the part of me, that just wants to see what it's like to just, be normal with her. The part of me that wants to lay on the couch, and watch movies. Hell, I broke one of my cardinal rules. No kissing on the mouth. Why was it a rule you ask? Because I made a promise to myself, never to allow a woman to kiss me on the mouth that I wasn't in love with. And as I stand here, in the doorway, watching her sleep, in my bed, the first woman, I've ever allowed into my house ... I realize I didn't break a rule. She was the exception. Since day one.

Damon crawled over Bonnie's body, while she lay asleep on her stomach. He pressed his lips against her shoulder and kept kissing her skin until she woke up. "Rise and shine sleepy head."

Bonnie refused to open her eyes instead she groaned. "Go away."

"I can't Schiavetto. You belong to me for the next... forty hours. Now, wake up, or I'm going to be forced to wake you up, and baby doll... it won't be so nice." He said whispering in her ear. Damon flipped Bonnie over and started on her body again. Just peppering her with kisses. His lips gently kissed down her mid region, until he reached her pubic line, and once her panties tickled his chin, he pulled them down with his teeth, exciting her. Once she was comfortable with him again, he pulled up and pulled her with him. "As much as I'd love to eat your pussy, I've... cooked for us. Come on." He took his shirt of and put it on her.

"I've got some clothes."

"I like you in my clothes."

"Wow, you cook? Or is it like, something from a box?"

"No. I actually, love to cook spaghetti. I really take my time. And since, I knew you'd sleep a while, I thought I'd cook for you, since you cooked for everyone last night."

"That's incredibly sweet. But I thought this time was just about me "submitting" to you?"

"It is. I want you to give me your entire self this weekend Sweet pea. I want you to trust me with you, as I said. Mind, body, and soul. I know I can be an asshole, but... I'm capable of taking care of you. I'm more than capable of much more than that." He said it, with his arms around her waist, standing in his jeans, shirtless, and barefoot, on his oak wood floor. "Now, get your pretty little ass in that kitchen, and let me feed you." He slapped her on her butt, and scooted her out of the room. "And, I'll let you wear panties, for the time being."

 **oOo**

As they sat in the kitchen, he casually rolled spaghetti around his fork, then fed her. She sat in the chair, and he was next to her, fork-feeding her. He twirled the noodles around with the fork, on top of the spoon, and fed her like she was a queen and he was a petty servant. "The thing about dominant submissive relationships, is tricky, because both people are meant to serve and dominate in their own way. Me feeding you, I'm just caring for you. It's how I want you to understand that while I want to control certain aspects of this partnership I also want to serve you in different ways. It's important I show you how much I value you. We aren't just sexual Sweet pea. Were mental more than anything. But my goal, this weekend is for us to exchange every intimacy we can. Mental, emotional, verbal, and sexual."

The entire time he's speaking, he is feeding her. And she's not talking, because she's thoroughly invested in his verbiage. "What is your goal?"

"To know you, in every way. To be the ONLY man, who knows you in every way. Your mind, your body, your souls, your heart. _I want those things to belong to me_." He said handing her the glass of wine, as she finished her last bite.

"That's a hefty endgame for a two-day venture together. Wouldn't you say?" She sipped her wine, heavily at him.

"No. it's not. It's an ideal endgame." He picked their plate up that they shared and took it to his sink, rinsed it out.

"Oh, my God, I'm stuffed. That was delicious. Did you look up some Pinterest recipe?" She asked jokingly, remembering how Kol took a swing at cooking for her a few weeks back.

"What's Pinterest?"

"Oh, never mind. I'm just kidding. How long have you been making spaghetti?"

"Well, my ma taught me and Stefan how to make it, when we were teenagers. We loved her spaghetti and we always asked her to make large portions, so we could just eat leftovers after school. So one day she taught us. My brother and I have always been very self-sufficient with everything. But, we never did really cook. So, she taught us, that if all else failed, and we were hungry, we could make spaghetti."

She smiled at him. "That's a cute story. I didn't picture you as mama's boys. And you call her "MA" that's even cuter."

"We aren't mama's boys. She's dead. We've been without her for over twenty years." Bonnie's face went blank. Then her eyes saddened.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, it's been so many years, I almost forget." He had no emotion speaking of his mother. He was almost cold about it. Bonnie realized, maybe his mother's death had something to do with his choice of impersonal relationship style.

"Do you visit her grave?"

"What?"

"I asked, because I visit my grams' grave. It's therapeutic."

"Is it? I've never given the thought to her being gone." He said coldly. "I'm sorry for your loss. You must have been close to her."

"I was." She smiled sipping her wine. "Anyways, I could always go with you sometime. Be a support system."

"You'd do that? That's, very _Bonnie-like_ of you?"

"Bonnie-like?"

"Yes. You're really attentive."

"You think? Wow, I'm not. I'm quite neglectful."

"No, you're not. The morning I showed up at your house, you fed me. You made sure I ate, and drank, and was full. You kept trying to make me comfortable, and asking if I was okay. You were focused on me. You told me, I needed someone to take care of me. And as much as I hate to admit it, the night I met you, you were completely attentive to your husband. Before everything happened. Hell, you still give him unnecessary nurturing Bonnie. Its unhealthy the way you baby him."

"Well, my husband says I neglect him. That's why my marriage is failing. Well, not failing. I failed." She laughed.

"What does that mean? You believe _you're_ the reason you and _him_ both gave up?"

"I believe, that I was so career-focused, and driven to be successful, that I neglected my marriage. Then he became selfish, and we just... both stopped focusing on each other. I can admit that. I didn't need therapy for it. I was just too ashamed to admit I failed."

"I don't think that it's true. I think you gave your marriage as much as you could, and you got sick of supporting him. Your marriage was one-sided. Based on what I've heard. You didn't fail. You married the wrong man."

"When a marriage fails, both people failed it."

"I agree with what you are saying. I just think you are being hard on yourself."

"I need to be, so I don't make the same mistake twice."

"Are you always so hard on yourself? You force yourself to take the blame of everything. It's okay, if you feel like someone failed you, and didn't do what they were supposed to do. You don't have to take the blame for his actions. Your actions, yes. But not his. You married the wrong man, I will stand by those words.

"Maybe, or he could've married the wrong woman. I wasn't marriage material at twenty-two that's for sure."

"Geez, twenty-two? Yeah, you may have jumped the gun." He laughed.

"Plus, I had the whole notion that I was supposed to marry the man I lost my virginity to. My parents were that way. I thought it was the right thing to do, until, I realized, my parents aren't as happy as I thought they were, when I was growing up. I guess it's a good thing we never had kids. Even though we tried for years."

"You and Kol?"

"Yeah. I thought it would repair us, but, it just tore me down mentally."

"Why is that?" He became intently focused on her. But Bonnie's eyes began to water.

"Ugh. Nothing." She laughed pathetically, trying to shrug off her feelings. "Just didn't work for us."

"Do you do that, often? Brush your feelings under a rug. Fearing the person, you're talking to doesn't care about your feelings."

"No. I didn't do that, I just, let it go, because there's no need to harp about something I can't change."

"Having children, is important, to you?"

"It was."

"And now?"

"Let's just say I started to take birth control three years ago. After four years of trying and failing, I'd rather just take my loss, and move on. Not getting pregnant for four years, and miscarrying once I finally did, was enough to mentally break me down. It was depressing. I wanted children, so badly. I'm just feel empty inside."

"I'm sorry you went through that. Miscarrying, or the death of a child is considered the second most painful loss, next to the loss of a spouse, in psychological studies. Do you want children?"

"I did."

"Now you don't?"

"Now I'm married to a man that I don't want to have children with. So, there you go. No kids for me."

"It sounds like you want children."

"Well, things change." She spoke softly.

"Are you sterile?"

"I don't know."

"I bet he's impotent. He drinks like a fish. Why wouldn't you get checked?"

"Because, it was my excuse to cut my husband off sexually." She laughed sipping her wine, becoming tipsy, and saying more than she wanted to.

"Why?"

"Because he was a sex fiend, and when he would come home late at night drunk, after losing something of ours in a gambling debt, he would-" she cleared her throat. "God. I should go floss, and brush."

"Bonnie, what did Kol do, when he was drunk?"

She froze then covered it with laughter, nervously and he watched her body language, and her eyes, how they shifted up and to the left. Her hands fidgeted and she forced herself to look him in the eye and lie, "He yelled a lot. It made me uncomfortable with him."

"Bonnie, why does it feel like you're lying?"

"Because, as I said, there's no need to harp about things I can't change."

"What did he do, Bonnie?" He sat across from her, focused on her mannerisms and she swallowed a couple of swigs of wine to buy time.

"He yelled. Very loud, and abrasively." She said, keeping a straight face, but fiddling with her fingers. "He could yell at me for hours sometimes, because he was wasted out of his mind, not realizing what he was doing. So, he had the energy to just... keep going. And I just listened. I never spoke. I took it, all the yelling. It reminded me of how much I lacked as a wife. So, I dealt with it, because if I wasn't so neglectful in the first place, he wouldn't have yelled, right? I guess it was his way of getting his point across. I was a terrible wife, so I just let him yell whenever he wanted, even if I didn't want to be yelled at, because it was my way of apologizing for wanting to be successful more than wanting to be married." She held in every emotion, and kept her face cold.

Damon stood up from the table and walked to her, he was getting the impression that Bonnie was speaking in code. But he had to clarify. "He didn't yell... Bonnie?" He reached for her hand, but she moved her hand.

"No. Don't... don't do that. I'm fine. Don't look at me differently. Please. I'm a person. I'm not my failures." She said more than convincingly. "I'm not a failure." He reached for her hand anyways, and held it.

"And you grew to hate being intimate and sexual because of it. When's the last time he yelled at you?"

"About three years ago."

Damon found himself angered but he had to push it aside for what immense pain Bonnie was holding in. He had to just be what she was asking him to be. And she was asking him to ignore the horrible thing he just heard her say, and just be there without judgement, or grief. "You're not a failure. You couldn't be if you tried. I'm sorry, you have so much trauma surrounding your marriage. But I agree, with one thing for sure. You are not a failure." He wiped her tears.

She changed the subject, hoping to avoid any more emotion. "Speaking of children. I hear, you want no parts of them?" She remembered her conversation with Caroline.

"Wow, imagine me as a father." He laughed.

"I bet you'd be a good father." He didn't believe the words good father belonged in a sentence with his name.

"I never thought about kids. I've never been in a relationship. So, kids weren't really on my radar, but I mean... the right woman can always make me think about it."

"Maybe the right woman, would make you submit to her, and you'd have no choice but to give her everything she wanted." She laughed.

"I'm sure the right woman, could make me change, before she even realized it."

"Maybe." She wiggled her brows. "But it's clear, it's not Andie or Caroline."

"Oh, I realize what you may think about me, after whatever you heard-"

"I don't think anything. You and Caroline had sex. She said you were an asshole. Andie wanted to divulge in a disrespectful way, and Kat and I put them both in their place. I don't want to judge you on your past."

"No wonder she was upset with you last night." He laughed.

Bonnie looked at him seriously. "She's a total bitch you know? And I know I'm a bitch also. But, it's my opinion that... You deserve better."

"Why do you say that?"

"She talks about you like, like.. you're her..."

"Property?"

Bonnie shook her head in anger. "I didn't want to say that."

"You didn't have to, I read between the lines well with you. You can't get much passed me, sweet pea."

"If I'm being honest, I dislike her. The way I dislike Kol." She laughed.

"It's a good thing she and I are, done then, isn't it?" He spoke inching closer to her.

"It's a very good thing." She spoke, staring at his lips. "The possibilities are endless, right?"

His eyes were now on her lips. He spoke low and slow. "Not really. I'm limited, to one possible... prospect."

Their faces were at a slow, gradual, pull towards one another. Just as her head tilted one way, his tilted the other, "One prospect?" She asked.

"She's kind of ..." he kissed her lips, "blown into my life like a tornado." Damon stood up and pulled her with him by gripping her hair from the nape of her neck.

"Maestro?"

"Yes Schiavetto?"

"Let's get naked." She said before kissing him.

"Did I give you permission, to kiss me?"

"No."

"No, I didn't. Did I?" He stood her up. "Go to the bedroom, and get on the bed, and wait for me."

"Yes." She nodded her head and walked towards his bedroom. Damon thought to himself, about how to deal with her. After what he just heard, and what this weekend was about, he couldn't figure out what was the best way to handle her. His hands pushed through his scalp from front to back roughly and he walked in circles, trying to figure her out. He looked at his perfectly untouched home, no how barely lived in it was... and he was tired of all the wide open, empty space. He was always alone, until he met her. He didn't want her to wait for too long, so he headed back towards her, maybe he'd have an answer once he saw her.

When he turned the corner, walked down the hallway and came to his room, she sat, naked on his bed, waiting for him. She was at the edge of the bed, legs spread, back arched, and breast on full display. She turned at the slightest sound of his breathing in the doorway and smiled.

"I don't think you want this." He said.

"I want you."

"You can't. Not this way." He walked to her and stood between the legs of a woman, he's been wanting for three months. "I can't, do it. I can't take advantage of your vulnerability."

"Stop thinking about our conversation in the kitchen. I trusted you enough, to let it go, and not dig so deep, why are you doing this?"

"Because I care about you." He watched the yearning in her eyes grow.

"Stop talking." She said unbuckling his pants. He watched her, and wanted to stop her, but didn't. His pants were undone and falling down his waist and now sat at his ankles seconds later. His briefs still covered his manhood and she wasn't having it. She attempted to pull them down, and the more he watched her, the harder he got, and he grew as he stood there, and when she pulled his briefs down, she took her time with his muscular ass and went even slower releasing the spring of his cock. But once she was face to face with the sight of it for the first time, she took it into her hands, just staring at it, "Oh my... it's so perfect." She placed her hands on the muscular, hard flesh of his behind and pulled him into her when her mouth touched him, he pulled away.

"Let me do this." She said, pulling him back into her. "Let go." She smiled and she was back within seconds. After a few minutes, he was just speechless, he didn't have to command her on what to do, she was doing it perfectly. He couldn't even explain what she was doing, but she was making him feel like a king. The fact that she could handle him so deeply into her mouth was enough to make him want to submit to her. She took her time and she showed him attention, in places, woman had to be begged to be attentive to a man. She took him in deep and she even got him soak and wet with her. As much as he wanted to let her finish him, he couldn't.

"Stop."

"What, why?"

He didn't want to tell her he was about to fall out, because it felt so good, but he couldn't let her make him cum before he made her cum. "Because I said so."

He scooted her back and crawled over her body, and when he spread her legs she bit her lip making him want her more, if it was possible. "Do you want it gentle? Because, if that's what you want, give me the word."

"No. I don't."

"What do you want, tell me?"

"I want to be fucked, hard." She looked him in the eyes holding his face.

"Get out of my head." He took her arms and placed them roughly above her head. Her legs snakes around his waist.

"Fuck me."

"God your making this hard."

"I know, I can feel it. Your cock is perfect. I imagine what you'll feel like inside of my hot, wet, pussy. I'm so wet for you."

He grunted at her. "Stop." She started rolling her body into him. "Stop trying to control this Schiavetto."

"No." she maneuvered her body to where he was at her opening. She began pushing her body into his, and force him inside of her. Her hips were relentless and she was pushing her way into his cock, feeling him slowly stretch her. "Oh my god... ahh." She made several more noises as she felt him stretch her. "Put it inside of me."

He wanted to stop her, but the feeling of her pussy lips wrapping around his cock as if to squeeze him, made him weak for her. "You really want me inside of you?"

Bonnie put her lips to his. "I really want your cock, to pound into me."

"So, you are a talker."

"Bingo. I'm a talker." She smiled. "Now quit playing games and stick that beautiful cock inside of me, Maestro." He wanted to ram it into her. She was being so sassy, but he couldn't give her, her way. He wasn't the king of torture for nothing. He remembered his own rules.

 _Make her want it. Make her ask for it or need it. Make her beg for it._

He let the head of his cock push through slowly, and when she wanted to rush the experience, he pulled out. Then slapped her.

 **SLAP!**

"Yes. SLAP me again." She said, and she slapped him.

"No Schiavetto. You will never SLAP me, without my permission. Do you understand?" He asked getting loud.

"Fuck me then!" She said angrily.

"Don't rush me." He said sitting up. She was frustrating him, with all of her trying to control things. He refused to give her what she wanted while she tried to use her control over him. So he got up and walked away. She was angry, at this point. He kept getting her turned all the way on and then throwing cold water on her. Once he stood up and walked out, she got off the bed and headed to grab her clothes, and she slammed his bathroom door shut.

He gave her the time to get herself dressed. He waited patiently. She was inside for more than ten minutes. When she came out, her hair was in a messy bun, and she put on some casual clothes. A tank top with no bra, and some shorts. She threw a cardigan over top and walked out of his bathroom. He stood there in his briefs, and she said nothing to him. She walked passed him, and he followed her. "What are you doing Schiavetto?"

"I'm done playing your submissive. You suck at this, or at least I'm presuming. What dominant, in their right mind, takes a person to the edge and then pulls back? Over and fucking over! You have a beautiful woman in your bed, willing and ready and you torture her? It's ridiculous."

"This is how I do things. You have to be willing to trust me."

"I don't have to do shit. I haven't had sex in close to four months. And before that, my sex life was awful for years, you just... work me up over and over. You know I'm horny for you, and in need of your body, but you just keep it from me. I'm over it and you and all of this? Pickles. Pickles. PICKLES!

"Pickles, really? Pickles my ass! You won't even give it a try. You keep trying to control things. You fight me every step of the way. This is what I do. I know what I'm doing. You don't, so STOP TRYING TO CONTROL EVERY GOT DAMN THING." He yelled.

"I was doing everything you said. You're controlling."

"Yes, I am controlling. But my control is good for us both, when you trust me. I notice when you fight me every step of the way."

"You're too damn sensitive." She said, being argumentative.

"No, I'm not. You're stubborn. You won't let go. You won't live in the moment, you won't even stop calling Kol your husband!" He yelled.

"He is my husband!" She yelled back. Now they're in each other faces.

"Who fucking cares! He's a lowlife."

"I know that. But I don't know shit else Damon."

"Don't call me that."

"I will, because I need you to get it. I've been with him longer than I was EVER single. Ten years Damon, seven of those married. I call him my husband out of habit. Because, that is what he is. I don't know a life outside of him, and it scares me to death... moving on. It scares me, because 95% of my adult life has been with him. Okay. I'm afraid. So, I figure, if I call him my husband repeatedly, I'll scare myself out of wanting you. The more I hear myself calling him my husband, the more awful I feel about wanting you. So maybe, if I say it enough, I leave you alone for good."

"So, you don't want this? Is that it?"

"The way I want you, I've never wanted something so bad in my entire life!" She yelled. She was shaken, and angry. Her nerves got the best of her, and she turned to walk away, when he snatched her little body into his and grabbed her possessively by the arms.

"Schiavetto, don't walk away from me!" He took notice of the loose cardigan, and pulled it off her. "Don't fucking walk away from me." He grabbed her arms again.

"Let go of me."

"Take your clothes off." He said giving her a serious face. "Now."

"No. You don't get to have it your way."

"To hell I don't. I will take your clothes off if you don't." She looked around, hoping to focus on anything accept his eyes. Slowly, she peeled off her clothes. And when he rushed the process, she got sassy.

"Fucking slow down!"

 **SLAP!**

"No profanity from you."

He took full control of her in her angry state. He stood her in front of the bed. "You're making me break rules again. This is a form of punishment. I'm about to reprimand you. Verbally. Verbally, because I don't want to spank you. I want you to understand and give me verbal recognition. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Number one, Schiavetto, you will not try to use controlling tactics during play time! Do you understand?" He didn't yell but spoke loud and stern.

"I understand."

"You are my submissive! You will submit to me! Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You will not strike your Maestro during play time, this is cause for punishment. This is cause for a level three punishment. Level three, meaning harsh. You strike me again, and I will punish you. Do you understand me?" He said putting her onto the bed.

"Yes. I understand."

"Now. Since I can't practice hard limit punishments on you this weekend. I'm tying your hands to the bedpost. You won't have the use of your hands, Schiavetto, until further notice. Do you understand? If so, tell me with your words."

"I understand that you are tying my hands, until further notice. I will not have the use of them."

"I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you hard. You've angered me. And while your confession, pleased me, I'm frustrated with your defiance. Beyond frustrated with your sassy and bratty behaviors." He began walking towards his closet and he came out with two neck ties. "Scoot back."

"Maestro..."

"No. you can't speak, until spoken to." Damon climbed over Bonnie, and one at a time, he tied each of her wrists to the post of his bed. He took his torturous time, forcing her to stay on edge. Bonnie lie vulnerably at his mercy, with the loss, of the use of her arms and hands.

"Brace yourself Schiavetto. If you thought I was an asshole before, then you may hate me for a while tonight. I'm going to torture you gently, until your body can't handle it." When Bonnie bit her lip he laughed. "Bite that lip, baby. You're just making it easier for me."

 **oOo**

Kol took. Break from Andie for a couple of hours, while she slept. He tampered with some facts and figures, so he could calculate what he owed Caleb. Once he came up with the numbers, he called him.

"Caleb? What do you have for me?"

"First, why haven't you called my sister? She's been trying to get ahold of you all week."

"I have a fucking life. I'm busy with a job and a wife, in case you forgot."

"No, we haven't, but I doubt anything or anyone is more important than the mother of your child."

"She's six months pregnant. You act like she's fucking due tomorrow." Kol spit out. "Every minute I get of peace she's blowing up my phone. I need a fucking break. And if you want to get paid, I have to fucking work."

"She's asking me when you're coming back?"

"The deal was every other weekend. Now, what the fuck do you have for me?"

"Yeah, you got my money?"

"Yes, ten grand for you and two grand for your friend, if he gives you a name for that phone number."

"Okay, the name is registered to Salvatore and Associates. It's a cell phone registered under a business."

"Your fucking joking. Is this some sort of Joke?"

"No. The most recent transaction between both phones was Tuesday. That was shared. Every day after that, he'd called her several times, and texted her, and she didn't respond."

"Why am I not surprised? Are you done inputting that software?"

"No, your wife was home this week because of her building being shut down or something. So, you need to pick up his software yourself and download it."

"Sure. I'll be by."

(Kol... where are you?") Andie called out, garnering Caleb's attention.

"Who's that?"

"Just my wife. Listen I'll be by before the weekend is over. I've got some shit to take care of." Kol hung up without even saying bye. He got quietly annoyed and pulled hair at his root in frustration. "FUCK!" He left that bastard with his wife. He reached for his phone and called Bonnie. It went straight to voicemail. "FUCK!" He said punching the wall.

 **oOo**

"Spread your legs." Damon barked as he dove into her warm place. His tongue flickered back and forth over her sensual nerve ending. He tickled her gently, with his tongue, licking her through torturously slow methods. He pulled up and blew soft breaths on her, watching her wetness, slowly dry. Then he'd use his fingers and massage her until she was soaking wet again.

"Oh god. My pussy is aching. Literally."

"Good. You're too sassy for your own good. You need to learn your lesson. You want utter pleasure, you will submit to me. You give me every part of you and I will give you everything in return."

"You're an asshole."

"Shut up! You're not allowed to talk."

For a while he used his fingers in a circular motion over her naughty nub, then added the sensation of gently sucking on it with his lips and tongue. Bonnie lie there and took it. She felt every bit of pulsing vibration when he started to hum while he sucked and she took it, even when she wished she could use her hands to hurry and finish the job. The worst part wasn't the sucking though, it was when his tongue caressed her like she was a tootsie pop. The slow back and forth, he created making sure every lick counted. Every taste needed to be savored. Her mind went wild when she felt the sensation of his entire tongue inside of her as his nose tickled her sensitive spot. He dove in and ate her like a champ. He was a contestant in a pie eating contest, and she was the pie and Damon ate her slowly, making her last.

Bonnie's nerves were hit so much, her thighs began to shake around Damon's head. He felt her nerves as he brought her to her peak, and she was ready to see what it felt like to be on the other side of the beautiful hilltop. And her body rose, and rose until she reached the top, and as she began to fall he pulled back and sat up.

 ** _Make her want it._**

"No, please. Don't stop." She cried.

"I'm sorry baby, it wasn't time yet." He said looking at her. She felt herself still rising under the surface, all she needed him to do was touch her, once. Just put his tongue back on her for a second and she would explode, she just knew. She could feel it ready to happen. She looked at him like he was the devil, and he smiled.

Bonnie shook her arms violently. She just wanted to get one arm lose so she could touch her clit. Just rub it, softly and feel the release as it held her body hostage. The muscles in her stomachs tightened, and remained on alert, waiting for her to hit the horizon and Damon, on his knees just watched her try to close her legs, and force the friction of her inner thighs, to make her cum. Then he grabbed her thighs roughly. "Ah, ah, ahhhh. No cheating Schiavetto. Ride it out baby. The pain, the agony, the feeling of needing to cum whenever you want. The feeling of needing to cum with the use of your little fingers. The feeling of hitting your peak and, then aggressively coming right there, when you feel it ready to happen. Ride out the wave baby. High tide is gone, and daddy just can't let you go. Not yet, baby. I'm sorry."

"Hmmm. I can't cum, and can't curse, I can't use my hands."

"You hate not having control don't you. You hate it, but I'll teach you. I'll teach you, how to submit. Your body will thank me. That swollen kitty will thank me, trust me." He continued to talk shit to her.

Bonnie's body had been tortured all day. She had been dying to cum, she just wanted the release. Oh, glory to God for the feeling it would bring her, immediately after, of freedom and release. The buildup of tension would slowly recede her and she will feel sudden calm. She just needed a moment alone with her body to calm down. She wanted him to get away from her. She was angry, and beyond impatient.

 ** _Make her ask for it, and need it._**

"Why are you being so crude to me? Can you stop, being so controlling? Do you get pleasure from watching me suffer?"

"I never like to see you suffering. What do you need baby? Huh? Tell Maestro what you need Schiavetto."

"I need you to make me cum. I need you just, finish what you start and let me cum, my body can't handle what you're doing to me."

"Do you think," he said slowly, "if I put my two fingers in your sweet little cunt, like this..." he stuck his two long thick fingers inside of her, "and slowly let them fuck you," slow dramatic, pause, "like this... and rub your little clit, with my thumb, this way..." torturously slow, "I could make you cum baby? I mean, maybe if I just finger fuck you, reeeeeal slow, you think, maybe, I could get you there again? Or should I speed up?" He smirked, and raised his eye brows. Bonnie glared at him harshly and threw her head back closing her eyes. Her arms being subdued was the only thing keeping her from getting off the bed and leaving.

"Fuck." She whimpered out, in almost a cry. "What he was doing felt to torturous and heavenly at the same time. How was it possible?

"Oh, no, did... did I just here Schiavetto mio, say a naughty word without permission?"

She looked at him frightfully, raising her head in a slow manner. "No. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I just don't know what to do. Please, I don't have an answer. I'm just feeling lost. Don't punish me, please." Shelies there, still, at his mercy as he on his knees just watched her suffering. His boxer briefs on, and an evil grin.

"Schiavetto, tell me, what I should do, huh? I deliver punishments, and if I let you slide again, then guess what, I'll be setting the example that it's okay, to disrespect me and my rules. Is that a good idea? Do you think I'm any kind of Maestro, if I let you, Schiavetto, get away with defiant behavior?" He looked at her, in her green eyes. "Be honest. Would you like it, if someone kept defying you?"

Bonnie shook her head no.

"Words, Schiavetto. I need your words, baby girl."

"No. It wouldn't be fair, I wouldn't like to be defied repeatedly." Bonnie swallowed hard, and then bit her tongue before she spoke, almost regretfully. "You should punish me, to teach me a lesson on not being defiant." She admitted painfully, and prayed he would be swift and forgiving.

"Aww, what a good little Schiavetto. That's what I like. I like hearing you being so willing to let me dominate you. Just let go, baby. I promise, once you completely let go, it'll be smooth sailing. Remember me? I'm jaws. You can't out swim me." He was so crass.

oOo Bonnie's POV oOo

I'm so sick of the ocean metaphors, smooth sailing, jaws, high tides, and riding out the waves. _Fuck him._ He's relentless. I'm trying to be cooperative, but it's like he wants 100% of everything. He wants to control my breathing, my attitude, my orgasms, my emotions, my anger, my body, my soul, he just wants me to give every fucking thing to him. He's crazy. I have to be able to keep something for myself. I've NEVER given up total control to anyone, EVER. Have you ever heard of anyone, I mean ANYONE, giving total control to ANYBODY ELSE, ever? It's insane. I get it, HE'S the DOMINANT, and I'M the SUBMISSIVE, I fucking get it already! But we can do that, while I hold on to small bit of my sanity. Every square inch of my mind? The fuck am I doing here? My pussy is throbbing, and he's having casual conversation with me, like this is some sort of fucking, tea time with the got damn Queen of England. Just fuck me already asshole, you torturous mother fucker. Fuck you, no, better yet... fuck me already. FUCK! Oh my God, he's pulling his cock out of his boxer briefs. That beautiful, perfect cock. Never, mind. I take it back. Don't fuck me. I'm fucking done. Let me take a shower and finish myself. I'd rather use my own fingers then... good god, I've never been with another man. I can't do this. Fuck I'm breathing heavy. I just need to close my eyes now, I'm good on this whole thing. I take it back, I don't want to submit. I just want to go back to the day I met him, so I could take back feeling how I felt about his icy eyes, and his smell in the Tom Ford cologne, and his body in the tailored clothing, and the way he shook my hand, and the way he gripped me, and spoke to me, and felt pressed against me, I take it all back. He's crazy, and psychotic, and who am I kidding. I'm addicted to him. Fuck my life.

"I'm going to punish you accordingly. But, I guess, we can make it pleasureful, right? Would you like that you judgy little witch?"

"Judgy little witch?"

"Yes, I can feel you judging and over analyzing everything in your head. Our connection is strong, I can feel your thoughts. You haven't given up the one thing, I need you to give up. Full control. Your mind too, Schiavetto. I want to hear your thoughts, you can't keep anything from me." He said, while his perfect cock just looks perfect in my got damn face.

"That's a violation of my rights as a human."

"I said, I wanted all of you, this weekend. I want everything. Which is something you've never given to anyone. I want it all. I'm selfish as fuck, I know I am. But I don't care, I want every single inch of you. Mind, body, soul. I promise, I'll do the same. But until then, I will stay on this bumpy raft, letting you drown in your stubborn will. I'm going to begin torturing you now."

"NOW? You've been torturing me all day!"

Bonnie watches as he put each of his arms on the side of her, "Right about now, you'll wish you had the use of your arms. I'm supposing you want to, bite, scratch, SLAP, hit, maybe even pull my hair. My cock is going to hit your pussy slowly, don't fucking hold your breath, or you might pass out." His body dropped dangerously close to her. He looked at her, with both of his arms near her head, and yet, somehow, she felt his cock move towards her entrance, without the use of his hands or body. It just, found her sweet spot, and then he used his body to push forward slowly. "I'm not even going to use a condom. I'm going to fuck you raw. I want to feel you." The moment, he felt the friction of her opening, he squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip. She could tell her pussy was torture for him, but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

oOo Damon's POV oOo

Fuck she's tighter than...holy fuck. Fuck, me. Slow, slow, slow, fuck her slow. I'm trying to remember, torture her. Make her beg, she's must fully submit to me. She has to. You must be wondering, what goes on in the mind of a man, that is finally fucking the woman of his dreams. I can't even explain it. Life feels too good to be true right now. Life was shit, until I met this woman. She has challenged me, changed me, made me better, made me look at who I am/ Made me like, who I am when I am with her. She's in my head, and she doesn't realize it, but she is. I only want to make this good for her. Im so used to giving women what they want, and receiving nothing in return, that if Bonnie chose to give e nothing, I think I'd be okay, knowing I gave her something she has never had. She just makes me I want to give her things, and make her happy. And while I move torturously slow, and attempt to give her the best dick she WILL EVER receive, I'm just going to hold onto this moment, because I don't want it to end. Holy Fuck!

"Hmmm." He sounded attempting his slow, penetrative, response to her body.

Bonnie bit her lip. He pushed so slowly into her, and as he pushed, she squeezed him, because she was dying without the use of her hands. But she was lost in the feel of his flesh, pressed possessively against hers, causing her legs to instinctively wrap around his waist. While he fought her body for dominance.

Damon looked Bonnie in the eyes with his nose against hers. "Do you like this, Schiavetto?" He whispered. "You want me to put my cock inside of you, and fuck you, until you cum?"

"Yes." She breathed out slowly as he gradually entered her body, locking lips with her, and before she knew it, he entered her body, in one straight, thrust. "Oh, God." She moaned. "Yes." She screamed, as her body tensed, and relaxed at the same time. She almost wanted to cry, he felt so good when he was finally inside of her. "Mmm... fuhhh-"

"Don't you say it!" He demanded. He held her body in place and started working her ever so slowly. He would thrust a couple times, then stop and play with her overly sensitive, throbbing clit. Damon sat up and watched himself, move in and out of her. "Oh yeah, baby." He watched himself move in and out of her, and the sight itself, weakened, even Damon. Then he would stop thrusting and play with her.

Her arms begged to be free. She moved her body to adjust to her sensitivities, and he just played with her slowly. She watched as he gathered up enough spit, and let it fall from his mouth and onto her pussy. "I know your wet enough, I just wanted to be a disgusting bastard and spit on your pussy, so I could rub it on your clit and play with it." He said, slowly moving in and out of her while he played with her at the same time. "I wish you could see, what we look like. It's fucking beautiful." He just watched himself pushing into her and pulling out. "Fuck, your pussy is pretty wrapped around my cock.

His words were making her squeeze her eyes close, and now she was biting her lip. He was forcing her to feel most of him. He still hadn't pushed himself all the way inside of her, because he wanted to play with her, and torture her. "Apologize for being defiant."

Damon slowly put his dominant fingers on her nipples and started pinching them in slow circular motions. Pinch by pinch he teased her, and it was agonizingly arousing. Her body was at his mercy. "N-N-N-No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Please stop. Mmmmm. Fuck."

 **SLAP!**

"Language Schiavetto!"

"I'm sorry."

"I love your perky little titties." He leans down and put his mouth on them and plays with his tongue. "Mm…mmm, you taste good." He brought his eyes up to hers, still fucking her slowly. "Apologize."

"I, apologize for defying you." Her voice was forming a whisper, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because, you're my Maestro, and I am your Schiavetto, and that's the way it is. I was a naughty girl."

"Do you use foul language, without permission?"

"No. I'm a good girl. I won't use that language, unless permitted."

"Why not Schiavetto?"

"Because, you're Maestro, and I'm Schiavetto, and I submit to you." She said as he fucked her painfully slow. "Now, Schiavetto." He stopped when he noticed her moving against him. "Did I give you permission to fuck me?"

"No. you didn't."

"You never make a move in this bedroom, without my permission when we are having play time, do you understand?"

"I do, I'm sorry. You're Maestro." She said biting her lip. His motions became a little faster. Yet, he was working her slowly, and as he filled her, up, his fingers gently played with her nipples, and made their way to her clit, forcing the tight sensation in her stomach again. "Oh my god."

"What is it? Do you want cum, baby? Huh? Would you like to cum?" He lowered his body, and pushed himself further into her.

"I do, I want to cum."

"You can talk dirty now." He pushed into her, all the way, and she moaned.

"Fuck. Your cock feels so fucking good. Please fuck me faster."

"Tell me then, why you won't submit to me, fully."

Without hesitation, she was so fully submissive at this point and at his mercy, she answered him.

"I'm afraid. I don't want you to hurt me. I don't want to make a mistake. I can't handle losing control, and then letting someone fucking hurt me. I don't like being vulnerable," Damon started fucking Bonnie harder as she admitted her truths, " I don't like being toyed with, and abused." He started fucking her faster, and she was breathing heavier. "I don't want you to hurt me. I can't let you hurt me."

"I won't hurt you."

He's inside of her deep now, and she was moaning, and not realizing how honest she was being, and her stomach continued tightening, and she braced herself for him pulling out of her. She was ready for him to fuck her mentally again, and not let her cum. She braced herself, for whatever, but for once, she said nothing, she gave it all to Damon, and trusted his decision.

 ** _Make her beg for it._**

"Would you like me to make you cum right now, Schiavetto?"

"Yes, please, may I cum, please, I want to cum Damon. I want to cum all over you. I want you to fuck me until I cum, please? Please. I need this, I need you, Damon, please, fuck me. Please, fuck me hard, I need to feel you cum with me." He untied her wrists, and Bonnie's arms held his face and she said, "I want us to cum together, Damon. I want to feel you cum inside of me." Which turned him on. Hearing a woman say _his_ real name, and what she was saying made him feel some type of way. He's never fucked a woman without protection.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You. I'm yours, Damon, I'm yours." She stopped saying Maestro, she was breaking the rules and saying his name.

"Who am I to you?" He commanded taking long, slow, deep thrusts. Bonnie's thighs began to shake, and her breathing got quiet as he knees buckled. She didn't see her Maestro anymore, she just saw him as who he was. "I said, WHO AM I TO YOU?"

"Oh God, you're Damon. You're everything." He was in literal shock, hearing her say what she said. He couldn't help but to thrust deeper, and hit her spots harder. "OH GOD! YES!." She gripped his ass, and pulled him into her harder. He loved how she gripped him in her palms, and forced him to be rougher. Just like clock work, her entire body gripped his like he was her life raft, and she rode the wave, of Damon's body as she peaked, with her nails digging into his skin.

"I give you permission to cum, baby. Cum all over my dick." He said looking in her eyes. Bonnie's body let go.

"Oh god, oh my god, Damon. Ahhh. Mmmmm. I'm going to cum, FUCK. Yes. Yes. Yeeessssss. You feel so fucking good." She put her hand through his hair, pulling it, and he made her cum. His hard body, thrusted powerfully, and he grabbed her hands within his own. It wasn't but a minute later, she was screaming, "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum again. Fuck, fuck, fuck. You savage fucking man. My pussy can't take it. You fuck me so good." He watched her face while she screamed profanities. Every built-up emotion, just fled her body and she was coming so hard her body shook, and he gripped her shaking body, with his own, fucking her through her orgasms. The more he fucked her the more she came. She just came, over and over, and he loved it. He loved what he did to her body. He lifted her legs and plunged into her, and she let EVERYTHING go one more time, then looked him in the face while her shaking body gripped him and her pussy hugged his cock snug, "Oh my god, I fucking love you, Damon!" She said, and he came inside of her so hard, and so long, when he heard her say what she said.

"Holy Fuck, Bonnie!" His blue eyes searched her green ones for reason but at that moment, she controlled him. He shut his eyes and let go. He didn't know what to fucking do with himself. HE bucked into her like a madman, trying to catch his last breath. Every ounce of sweat dripped between the two, making them glide like an insoluble force.

She finally submitted to him. Fully.

In turn, he quickly submitted to her.

Their bodies rode the orgasms for minutes. It was a multi orgasmic experience. The two of them had submitted to each other. Damon struggled with Bonnie's submission, but he was man enough to handle her, and in return they gifted each other's body with complete pleasure. They peaked for minutes before their bodies slowly descended. The euphoria took them out of commission for almost ten minutes as they lay silently holding each other.

He looked her in the eyes, confused about what she said. But he didn't bring it up. He remembered what she said earlier in the night, about fearing how much she wanted him, and he just kept it all stored in his brain. She looked him back in the eyes, as her body was calming down.

They spoke quietly.

"Damon?"

"Yea sweet pea?"

"About what I said, at the end there..."

"I get it, sometimes, we say things we don't mean when we are caught in the moment of passion. Don't worry about it, I know you didn't-"

"No. It wasn't an accident. I mean what I said to you. But don't worry, because I don't expect-"

"I love you, too Bonnie." Damon said looking at her and reaching down, to kissed her, lovingly, the way he'd never kissed a woman before. She wrapped her arms around him while they kissed, slow and tender.

Within minutes, they both fell asleep. Her on her back, him on his stomach next to her. His arm wrapped around her possessively covering her breasts. Their legs were entangled, while one of her hands clasped over his arm that was wrapped around her, and her other arm, rested on his butt. They were both exhausted, falling asleep in their love making dew, and high on the emotions they felt for each other.

 ***Thirty-six hours to go.**

* * *

The next chapter is a continuance, I'm almost finished with it. It's also long like this one. But I can't say much, except YES A LOT HAPPENED AND WAS SAID IN THIS CHAPTER! You know how I do things. Some things you may not have caught, but it came out. Love when Kol realized who'd been texting Bonnie. Everybody slept with somebody this chapter lol. The only way to shorten this chapter would have been to cut out everyone else's scenes. LOL so, I just kept them in in order to NOT overload you with TOO MUCH BAMON. If there is a such thing. Kalijah problems, don't worry we will fix them. More Kalijah next chapter, and Bamon weekend. This chapter took some mental focus, hope you enjoyed it.

Thoughts on Bonnie's submission, or anything else?


	13. CONTROL

**Black Velvet**

 **Ch 13 - CONTROL**

 **R-M (Explicit- sexual language, acts, themes)**

 **Thanks for all your reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are awesome. When I started this fic, I knew it wouldn't be for everybody, but you guys supporting me means a lot. I'm happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter. This is a continuance. Update took a while, it's kind of long, I apologize for that. So, without further ado….** ** _CONTROL._** **Please, please…Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kat, looked at herself in the mirror. She watched as she tried washing the red away. Her eyes were puffy for the first time, in years, and she couldn't get the swelling down. She forced herself to dial Bonnie's number one more time. The phone went to voicemail. She was beyond angry, and hurt, that Bonnie hadn't called her. She needed her best friend, who was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly her phone rang. It was Elena. She almost didn't answer it, but she decided she was desperate for an ear.

"Hello."

"Hey Kat. I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Sure, I'm at home if you want to come by."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye."

She looked at how many countless texts she'd sent Elijah. She'd sent him a couple dozen. He didn't answer the phone, and he didn't even return a text. "Fuck my life. What was I thinking? I screwed everything up. I hate myself. I do." Kat just argued with herself for a while, until her sister showed up. When Elena got there she instantly noticed her sister's puffiness.

"Oh, my gosh, Kat. What's wrong?" Elena said dropping her purse and heading to Kat side.

"I messed up. I told Elijah about that night we went out. I told him how I'd been doubtful of us for the past couple of months and that I was afraid. He went berserk. Well, he just very upset, and told me he was disappointed in me. I literally, wanted to die on the spot. He left without so much as a word, and that was yesterday afternoon. I haven't heard from him since. I've called, text, and nothing."

"He needs space, okay. What you did, after the proposal he gave you, and that ring... Kat, he has every right to be angry. But don't go into destruction mode. He didn't take the ring back. That's a good sign, right?" Elena asked rubbing her twin's shoulders.

"He's done with me, Lena. You didn't see the look in his eyes. He was so done with me. I cried my eyes out for the past twelve hours and the worst part, Bonnie's not answering her phone. I have no idea where the fuck she is, or what?"

"Umm, I saw her the night of the party. She... left with Damon."

"No, she didn't."

"She did, it was weird, he carried her out over his shoulders." Elena laughed.

Kat slapped her hand onto her forehead. She was ashamed to realize her best friend was gone with Damon avoiding phone calls. "Has anyone heard from them?"

"No. Stefan hadn't heard from Damon, since that night. I had no idea Bonnie was screwing Damon. But I get it, now. The way she was going at Andie, I see now, is because she and Damon-"

"No. Bonnie and Damon had never had sex. They had been friends for a while, and I introduced them because I wanted them to start dating."

"Kat!" Elena yelled. "What's wrong with you? She's a married woman. How could you Introduce that behavior to her? With a man like Damon! Of all people. Didn't you hear what Caroline said? Why introduce her to you and Elijah's type of life?"

"First of all, Kol's a dirt bag, and he isn't good to Bonnie. They just put on a good front. But Damon is a good guy. You're one to talk Elena. You just fucked your best friend's boyfriend in the shower. What the hell?"

"Ahh, don't be so loud." Elena said paranoid.

"Why?" Kat looked at her crazy. "No one's here, but me."

"I don't know. Because I screwed up. Not only did I cheat on Stefan, but I slept with my best friend's boyfriend. I have no idea what to do. I came here for support and advice."

"Wow. You're so judgmental, that hearing these words is a freakin sigh of relief. You screw up too. So why are you here? Tell them both. Learn from my mistake. Don't wait to be honest." Kat said washing her face, for a third time. They walked into her kitchen and she began pouring some vodka. She held a glass up to Elena, as if to ask her if she wanted a glass.

"No thanks."

"Okay, why do you have that deer in headlights look? Elijah was so right."

"What?"

"Never mind." Kat rolled her eyes remembering how she and Elena barely got along long enough to have a conversation when they are alone.

"Anyways, my problem is, I kind of don't regret it. I really enjoyed my night with Tyler, and I felt a connection with him sexually, that I don't even feel with Stefan."

"Wow, little sis."

"Little sis, by seven minutes."

"None-the-less. Little sis, I've always felt as though, and don't take this personally, but Stefan seems a bit oblivious to your actions. Did you ever stop to think, maybe you and Stefan could use a break?"

"No. never. Why did I come to you?"

"Because you can't go to Caroline and Stefan, and I'm honest."

"Apparently with everyone, except your fiancé."

"Touché lil sis. Touché." She said as she drowned her sorrows in a vodka cranberry. Eventually talking Elena into having one as well.

 **oOo**

Bonnie woke up, from a deep slumber. The second she moved, he woke up pulling her back down. He pulled her into his body and kissed the back of her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" The feel of his warm morning breath was comforting to her, and she smiled happily, at the fact she woke up in his arms.

"I thought, I'd go make breakfast."

"Wow, we must have slept a long time." He said in a breath nuzzled into her neck from behind. "I don't want to eat anything but you. Stay here, Schiavetto."

"I'm starving. You really, wore me out and I haven't eaten since spaghetti yesterday." His lips were on her skin and she didn't want to be overtaken by his charm.

"Close your eyes."

She wasted no time. Her eyes were closed, and she anticipated his hands. He spread her legs, and just kissed her body. She was waiting for him to enter her in some way. He never did however. He just let his lips kiss her all over. She lay there and relaxed into his bed. Damon reached into a drawer and grabbed some oil. He dropped several drops onto her back and slowly worked his strong hands over her soft skin and into her muscles.

"Should I be worried about why you have oil near your bed?" She laughed.

"Yes."

Still naked, he allowed his powerful body to sit over hers on top of his knees as they were bent on either side of her. His strong hands worked her upper back and kneaded her muscles into oblivion. For moments at a time, he took his time all over her back until he came to her plump backside. He put the right amount of pressure into his massages. Not only would her glutes thank him, but her brain would, for signaling her to let go, and finally trust him. Nostalgia of the night before replayed in her mind, she closed her eyes, and felt him inside of her all over again. The tight kneading of his hands made her relax into his dominance, and it felt so good to just be controlled. She didn't have to think much, she just had to trust him to control her body.

Suddenly she felt him hit a tight spot in her lower back, and it made her jump up and stop him.

"Ouch! Damon."

"Whoa! Lay back down. You had a tension knot. Let me knead it out."

"But it hurts."

"So, talk to me about something to distract you." He quietly demanded.

"Ouch." She said feeling him work out the tender spot. She had to think about the first thing to pop into her head to distract his technique. "Okay. Have you ever watched the movie pretty woman?"

"Julia Roberts, and Richard Gere? Yes."

"Do you think it's realistic?"

"What? A prostitute and a wealthy business man?"

"No. The idea that you can fall in love with someone, who will make you change part of the core of who you are?"

"Let's think about it, Vivian and Edward were a lot alike."

"You know their names?" She smiled. "I'm thoroughly impressed."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't tell anyone. Anyways, he had control issues, she was a lone survivor. These are two essentially strong-minded people. A woman, who remained unchanging in her ways, however unorganized she was. A man who remained unchanging in his ways, no matter how rigid he was. Two people who wanted no rules or attachments, and utter control of their own destinies. Then, they meet each other, and force each other to give up some control to find happiness. She eventually, opens her levels of intimacy with him. Then, he allows her into his psyche." Damon's hands kneaded her deeper. He was smoothing out her knot.

"Still, they were each forced to give up some form of themselves to allow the other person an opportunity to believe they could be loved by the other person." She said to him with her eyes closed, moaning slightly at his massaging.

"But isn't that what love is? Being able to let go, the part of you that keeps people out?" His technique was stronger. And she started to moan louder.

"Ohh God. Mmmm. I guess." She said as he really massaged her tenderly, before he flipped her over slowly.

His naked body was before her, and he was completely unashamed. He leaned down, and spoke. "Does your back feel better?"

Bonnie turned a little into her space to feel how he massaged the knot out of her back. "Wow. How did you do that? It's gone."

"That knot was a metaphor for control, sometimes you have to be willing to give up some control, to get to the point, where you can get rid of the knots." He was being very metaphorically concealing, of their own faults in their own relationship, or whatever it is that they have with one another. His intimacy issues, her emotional ones, and both of them and their control issues.

Damon slowly kissed her, all over her face. She grabbed his face softly with her hands and he took her hands off his face. "Do you have to control the kiss, Sweet pea?"

"Do you have to control the kiss?"

"That's unfair, I initiated it."

"But you initiate everything, so that you can control it."

"Well, but when I control things, we both win." He said making her roll her eyes.

His body hovered hers in the dark space between the areas the sun crept between the curtains.

"Sweet pea?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever faked it?"

She giggled. "Like an orgasm?"

"Yes. Have you ever faked it?"

"Well, most of the time I make myself cum. But the times, that even my fingers couldn't do it, I faked it. Then I'd go to the shower, and play with my magical shower head, and vibrator."

"Magical shower head?"

"Yeah. You can remove it from the holster, and it has several spray settings. I like a consistent vibration and it kind of makes me prefer... the shower masturbation to actual sex. Wow, I'm embarrassed by that last statement." She looked at him and laughed under her breath. "Have you ever faked it?"

"Do you want honesty?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I haven't had an orgasm from sex in maybe four or five years." He said shocking her. She laughed.

"No, shut up." She said laughing.

"I'm serious. I spend ninety percent of the time punishing women. Then, when I finally get my cock inside of them, they're so excited, they cum two second later. I have to beat, my meat. There were even times, that I would forgo the happy ending and just take a cold shower. I've been over sex, for the longest. So, even though my job entails lots and lots of sex, most of the time, I'm just acting and I'm a very good actor." Her face went from laughing to sad.

"Oh, I see. So, last night... wasn't real?" She asked upset.

"Sweet pea, I couldn't contain myself last night. You felt so amazing." He said, trying to convince her. "I came like three times. And it was amazing, because not only the feel of your pussy, but, you pulled it out of me with your words, your faces, skin. I came inside of you, and it was the most, disturbingly, uncontrollable and beautiful thing, that has ever happened to me. I just, tried to be calm, and control it. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to control."

Bonnie didn't know what to say to him. She just, looked at him, with her nurturing eyes, and blushed. But her blushing, triggered him in a sexual way. Damon maneuvered his body to open her legs, and she adjusted her space for him.

He looked her in the eyes, "Last night you looked at me, and you said... you wanted us to cum at the same time, then you called me by my name. I don't let women use my real name."

"I'm not other women."

"You're right. And, last night was the most amazing night of my life, pushing our lunch date to my second favorite day."

"Me too." She smiled biting her lip. "So, do you think I faked it, last night?

"No offense, but, I know for a fact you didn't fake it."

"How can you be so sure. You've seen _When Harry met Sally,_ right?"

"Who hasn't? The infamous fake orgasm in the diner scene? Yes. I'm aware. But you didn't do that with me last night."

"You have no idea-"

"Shhh. Stop." He took a deep breath. "By the time you made it to your third orgasm, your entire body spasmed. It was shaking. I had to fuck you through the spasms. You were shaking beneath me, and I found it very erotic. You couldn't even keep your eyes open. I just kept fucking you're shaking body. Do you have any idea how powerful it felt, to create that reaction in your body? Then to be able to keep pushing into you while your body just... submitted to me." He stared at her like a predator again. "I need to be inside of you."

"I said, I'm hungry. My stomachs needs something in it."

"You want something in your stomach? Let me know. I'll put something in your stomach." He spoke, creeping his body to over take hers and whispering in a low voice, "Deep, in your stomach?"

"Damon." She moaned when he started getting hard against her.

"Maestro." He demanded.

"Daddy." She moaned.

"Fuck." He breathed out.

"I want to ride you."

"Not yet. I can't let you control our sexual encounters this weekend."

"You didn't seem to mind when I put you in my mouth..." she stared seductively at him.

"Moment of weakness. Won't happen again."

"But I thought, we could try some tantric practices."

"What do you know about tantric?"

"I know a little bit about tantric practices. Through yoga, but... I've always wanted to try some things. I thought maybe we-"

"My weekend, Schiavetto. Let's reserve that for another weekend. For the first time, I made love to you, last night. I want to finish letting our bodies get acquainted. I don't have the patience for tantric practices right now. I know it requires some patience and mild forms of meditation. My body wants you now."

"Why me?"

"You are the first woman, to make my dick hard, just by being you. You could be fully clothed, and angry, and my dick would get hard. Not to mention, the night I met you, you had me awe struck. Your beauty, intelligence, depth, style, smell, feel, attitude, anger, dominating nature. I wanted every single inch of you for myself."

"Am I just a conquest?"

"No."

"You can dominate any woman you want to though."

"I've never dominated a woman like you. I'd do anything for you. ANYTHING! All I want in return is 100% rights to your body. That is... if you can trust me."

Bonnie looked at him startled. "You mean, past this weekend?"

"I know it's a lot to ask. But I'm asking you to think about it. I have a hefty sexual appetite. Hefty. But you and your sassy behavior, is just the challenge I need. Now... don't think too much about it. Just brace yourself. Today I test your depth threshold."

"My depth-"

"Threshold. I want to know how your body handles me when I'm fucking you from certain angles. At some point, I'm going to want to get rough with you. But you're a newbie. A baby girl. I'm almost like a daddy dom right now, teaching you the ways. Everything will be soft limits for a while. So today, I'm going to be gentle."

"Gentle?"

"As gentle as I can be."

 **oOo**

"What is it about these stupid men, that makes us need to resort to vodka to cope with them?" Elena asked her sister who was staring into the wall.

"I think, it's just the fact that... we don't know how to deal with ourselves. Then, we sabotage ourselves." Kat still looking into nothingness just reminisces. "I remember when I met him. I reluctantly went with Bonnie to a Mikaelson function, and she said, " _Kat... I really think you should meet Kol's brother Elijah. He's a nice guy. A little uptight, but he wasn't always that way. I bet you could really make him loosen up, and he can probably tame you._ " Kat hunched her shoulder giggling softly. _"I didn't believe it. I said, a man to tame me... no fucking way. But he had money, so I gave it a try, and well..."_

 **Kat and Elijah**

 _"Why do you look nervous?" Bonnie asked Kat._

 _"Well, everything you told me about this guys is very... I don't know sketchy. He doesn't spend a lot of time with his family like the rest of them. No God forbid, is he anything like Kol?"_

 _"He and Kol are nothing alike. We hung out more when Kol and I first started dating, when he was still younger and fun. But, he doesn't have the same father, so he's sometimes treated like the odd man out. He and Nik are always having pissing contests, because Nik likes to imagine he's the oldest."_

 _"Well, still he's seems sketchy. I remember him, I think from the wedding and a couple gatherings, but he seemed really, off putting." Kat puckered her lips in the car and replied her hot pink gloss._

 _"For someone who isn't trying to be impressive, your hair is on point, and your teeny tiny white dress, is offering previe to your goods." Bonnie said adding her sunglasses to her outfit before they started walking towards the family yacht._

 _"Bitch, is the yacht going to move?"_

 _"Yes. Duh." Bonnie roller her eyes with her white shorts and white fitted short sleeve button up, with frilly trim and scoop neck. She wore her hair in a straight and a down, and both girls looked ready for Labor Day. "I told you to bring your bathing suit."_

 _"He'd be lucky to see me in my bikini Bon." Kat kept talking, like a spoiled brat, and when she didn't realize it, she made it to the bridge, and Bonnie stood there with Kol, waiting for Kat to greet Elijah._

 _"Is that, right? I'd be lucky?" She heard man's voice. She looked up and was stuck. His chiseled face was perfection. She looked at him and actually stuttered._

 _"I- I- umm, I was just-"_

 _"Spit it out Kat. Or does cat got your tongue?" Kol said, forcing Kat to roll her eyes, which made Elijah laugh at her._

 _"Shut up Kol." Bonnie said. "Let's go Kat." Bonnie said as she pulled Kat passed Elijah and Kol._

 _"Kolson, please, allow the lady adequate space to get onto the boat." As Kat passes, Elijah doesn't his shameless glances. Elijah, in all his dominant glory saw a woman he was ready to dominate. "You look very lovely... Katarina, is it?"_

 _"Kat."_

 _"What if I like Katarina?"_

 _"Then you didn't, hear me correctly." She said trying to play hard to get. She kept walking and she moved until she was well into the yachts deck. There was the rest of the Mikaelson clan, Esther and Mikael included. Bonnie and Kol were smiling, times were better for Bonnie and Kol. Not great, but Bonnie was the queen of fronting, and at this point she was so focused on her career, she didn't even focus on her marriage. All she did was act like everything was perfect._

 _While Kat could see through it, the facade. She didn't initially give Elijah the time of the day, praying he wasn't like Kol._

 _A couple of hours had gone by and everyone was getting ready for a swim in the water. Elijah, casually walked up to Kat, noticing her resistance towards his magnetic pull. Everyone was in their own world when he walked up to her. "You seem fairly distant. I'm wondering what I may have done to make you...feel uncomfortable." He asked, sipping his scotch and standing in his white, Leather, Gucci Doc shoes. She loved how his shorts for his body. They didn't hang low, on his hips. They sat right at his lower abdomen, barely shadowing his v-line._

 _He wasn't like most men she dated... smooth. He was hairy and she loved the machismo of his whole aura. He smelled like a man, he was built like a man, he was broody and well pronounced. She loved the way he spoke, like he had dignity and real world experience._

 _"You haven't offended me. I'm just, keeping distance. I don't know you."_

 _"Why don't you get to know me?"_

 _"I mean, I can, but for what? Some one-night stand. Some meaningless fuck at the need of the night. I mean, if that's the case, I'm all for it. Just don't try to pretend like you want to marry me. Or that you think I have the most beautiful eyes, or even that you'd love to show me things I've never seen before. I've heard it all."_

 _"One thing, you should know about me... I do not lie. I wouldn't lie to you. I have no reason. I'ma pretty honest man, and I pride myself on it."_

 _"Whatever." She said casually, rolling her eyes._

 _"Okay, well. I'm off. It was nice knowing you. Perhaps it was bad timing." He said and he walked away, with the same non-emotional response as he had from the beginning. Although, he was very into her, until she just acted like a bitch._

 _The rest of the day, she tried her hardest to keep his attention, but from that point on that day, he was over her._

 _..._

 ** _Three days later_**

 _"What a day? Glad we could meet for dinner."_

 _"I don't usually do this, but you were somewhat compelling." He said._

 _Bonnie spoke again, and tried to make it quick before Kat made it to the restaurant. "Listen, Lijah. I know it's been years since you and I have hung out. Things have just been... rough."_

 _"Kolson, need a good slap in the face?"_

 _Bonnie laughed. "Everyday. But I'm really focused on work right now. He's been so in between jobs lately, I just can't deal. He lost my gram's antique record player in fucking bet. But he promised to get it back this coming week. We'll see. Anyways, I wanted to apologize for my friend. This isn't about Kol and me. My friend, made a bad impression on you. Please don't hold it against her. She's, not used to men like you. Not the rich part, she knows that well. But the proper, distinguished type she's not used to."_

 _"So, you're telling me she deals with thugs and street fellows?"_

 _"No." Bonnie laughed. "Playboys and wannabes. Anyways, she is very into you, and I think if you guys tried one more time you might, really like her."_

 _"She was disrespectful."_

 _"Always. But I'm sure, you and she will be a good influence on one another. What do you say? Meet with her again?"_

 _"I'll grant you this Dear Bonnie. But I make no promises."_

 _"Perfect." She said biting her lip with childish excitement, waiving Kat down when she showed up. Kat walked over._

 _"Hey boo." Kiss kiss. "Then she turned and saw him. "You?"_

 _"You?"_

 _"Okay, well I should head home, I've got to make dinner. I'll talk to you guys later, call me Kat." Bonnie said running off._

 _"Bonbon. Bonbon! Get back here." She huffed. "Fuck."_

 _"I take it this was a setup?"_

 _"Such a fucking setup. I hate her."_

 _"I don't know." He smiled for the first time she's ever seen him. "She's adorable. I think, for a woman like her to go out of her way like this for us, we must be two, good people. I mean I can't speak for you, but, I can for myself. I'm a great guy."_

 _"Huh. Well we may as well oblige. Let's start over. Kat." She introduced herself._

 _"Elijah." He stood up and got her chair for her before sitting back down. They both smiled t each other, and enjoyed the rest of their meal, hitting it off, and becoming inseparable after that._

 **oOo Depth Penetration Practice oOo**

Bonnie's knees were bent underneath her body. He sat her on her bent legs, on his bed. Then he sat directly behind her in the same position. As he gently spread her legs while they were bent, he laid her body forward, until her chest was pressed against his sheets. Her arms were stretched above her head, almost reaching towards the head board. He handed her a pillow and placed it under her stomach.

"Okay Schiavetto, we are going to work on the breathing technique I taught you. Steady your breathing okay. Take ten deep breaths and close your eyes. Focus on the darkness and let your body relax."

"Yes, Maestro."

"Right now, we are going to practice deep penetration. If it starts to hurt, you need to tell me, I need to know your depth tolerance."

"Yes."

"As I go deeper, I will go harder, and you're to use your safe word, if you need me to stop." As he sat behind her he used his hands to gently caress the skin of her back. "If I feel as though you are comfortable, I'm going to increase levels of pain little by little. Remember, soft limits, I will not practice hard limits with you this weekend. Do you understand?"

"I understand, soft limits and depth threshold."

"My soft limits will involve, spanking, choking, and slapping. Mild levels, unless I feel that you can handle more. Do you understand? If so I need to hear your words." His hands continue caressing her skin until he makes it to her plump derrière and he begins to knead it and squeeze it, as he massages her into submission.

"I understand that along with depth tolerance, I will experience mild forms, of choking, spanking, and slapping. As well as stronger forms, if I can handle it."

"I will waste no more time." Damon started to rub the head of his cock against her opening, and around her clit. "Ten deep breaths baby, while I focus on getting you ready for me."

Bonnie obliged. She took her ten deep breaths slowly, feeling him work the large rounded head of his cock over her kitty. Bonnie allowed herself to get lost in the motion of his member as it touched her, circularly, building up her juices. After her final breath, she let out a small whimper, feeling his head push through her. "Hmmm."

The day before he warmed her up with his mouth, but today, he wanted to go into her, without the help of his hands or mouth. He wanted her to feel what it meant for him to stretch her and make her feel her inner anatomy stretch to the shape of his cock. "Feel your pussy hugging me baby? Feel how tightly wrapped you are around me? That's me making sure your pussy is made to accommodate my cock perfectly."

"Oh God." She said in another low moan, hearing his possessive words over take her conscious. He pressed himself into her slowly, and when she felt his head push through, she curved her back to tolerate the angle.

"No." he pushed her back down gently, forcing an arch. "Stay arched. I want to see how you can handle it, when I'm deep inside of you." He snapped. He worked her this way for a torturous amount of time. Just slow thrusts, before he got rougher. He pushed himself into her, until his balls hit her clit. Inch by inch, he deepened his thrust as he spread her.

"Got damn. Whew." She said, taking his angle as much as she could. He was penetrating her from such a deep angle, she could barely move.

"Are you okay, baby?"

She voiced a breathy, "Yes." Bonnie was breathing small breaths, and he moved his hands from her ass and slowly grabbed her waist. Gripping her firmly he started moving quicker. His hands held her gently, yet strong. He was pulling all the way out of her and going back into her until she grabbed his wrists. "Your fucking deep." Her small hands held his wrist, attempting to control his thrust.

 **SLAP!**

"Ahh." He slapped her ass cheek for her language.

"Do I feel good?"

"Yes. It feels so good. Just stay slow, please." Bonnie's was low and breathy and every time she said yes it came out like a moan. Her eyes remained closed and she lay on her chest, taking him in. His hands held tighter, and he slowly sped up. His body was beginning to push into hers harder. Her position was one of the ultimate submissive states. He leaned forward, over her back and dug in to her by rotating his hips as he put his arms over hers. Now they looked like the shape of a cocoon and he totally absorbed her body digging his cock into her. Hard and deep.

"Oh God. You're so deep. Hmmmm. What the...? Ahhhhh." He was making love to her slow, but hard, and deep. He focused on what the walls of her pussy felt like clenching around him as he pulled out. Then he focused on the way she accepted him as he pushed into her. "Ooooooh. You're so deep." She started sucking her bottom lip because, she was entering a level of pain she'd never experienced. She could feel him stabbing her insides, effortlessly.

"Yeah, I'm deep. I'm almost all the way inside of you. Your pussy feels good, Schiavetto." All she could do was moan as he was hitting her deeper every few minutes. "I'm ready to go hard baby. Can I fuck you hard now?"

"Yes." He sat up again and grabbed his head board, and as he moved in and out of her, he started moving pelvis into a scooping motion as if he was rolling his body, so that as he pulled out of her, he'd hit her deeper, and the more he did it, the more Bonnie moved forward trying to avoid his depth. But he thrusted into her harder.

"Oh god. Mmmm...fuck."

 **SLAP!**

He smacked her ass, leaving a stinging sensation. Today's hits were harder. "Ahh." She screamed and gripped the bed post trying to move forward, some more.

"You running from me? Huh?"

He gripped her waist with super strength and started pulling her hips into his fully erect cock harder. "Oh, my god. Oh, my God. Oh, my God." She felt him hitting her insides, "Slow down."

His cock was so deep she kept holding her breath, trying to take his thrusts. He in no way slowed down. He, instead sped up. At this point, Damon is ready to inflict a certain level of pain. He lifts his body slightly and thrusts downward into her and harder, as he made her keep her back arched, then digs into her as he pulls out. He does this several times, forcing his thrusts so deep she starts biting the pillow. "Oh god. That hurt." Damon takes his queue yet again and starts bucking into her harder, again. His body is sweating and her body is moist with sweat, and the way he sees it, her sweat is his sweat. Faster. Faster. Faster. Harder. Harder. Harder. Deeper. Deeper. Deeper. He repeated those motions hard several times, and she began screaming. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" He took it upon himself to spank her repeatedly for her emissions.

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Oh, my god, I'm sorry." She cried.

His hand was relentless. He smacked her for every profane word, and the amount of hits made her feel like she was getting a whooping. It stung and she screamed into the pillow, before he pulled his hand in through the nape of her neck, and fisted her hair. He held her by her hair, and pulled her into him as he thrusted roughly from behind. His abs were drenched in her sweat and sculpted to the nines as his skin and body bucked into her. She could feel his hard ab muscles on her ass, and as he kept her head, pulled back by her hair, he forced himself into her even deeper again!

"Oh... MY... GOD! FUCK!

 **SMACK!**

"Oh yeah, baby. Oooh. Right there. You like that?" He asked when he found her sweet spot.

"Mmmmmmm." She gave a loud, guttural moan.

The stinging sensation of his hand got stronger with every smack, and every time she cursed, he showed no favor, he just continued to SMACK the cheeks of her back side.

"Say it again baby, I can see my hand prints on your skin. Say FUCK. One more time please!"

"No! Fuck you!" She covered her own mouth... "Oh shit." Unable to help herself her mouth was her worst enemy right now.

"Thank you Schiavetto. See now, this is where we realize being a sassy little brat, works in my favor!"

 **SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ooh, my hand prints own that ass now, I'm stamped all over you." Grips waist, "I'm going to thrust into you five solid times, hard baby. Get ready." He lifted his body and thrusted downward into her, dug his hips so hard she he pushed her head into the head board. "Every thrust, you count for me, okay? Loud."

"Hmm. I can't."

"Are you refusing me?"

"No, I'm not... but I can't control my mouth. Please don't make me."

"I'll tell you what, give me your wrists baby?" He said in a sweet condescending tone. Then as she slowly handed her wrists to him, he pinned her arms behind her back and held them there.

"No. No. No, no, no, no,no, no, please."

 **THRUST!** "One." She screamed.

 **THRUST!** "Two."

 **THRUST!** "Three."

 **THRUST!** "Four. Ahhhhh. God!"

 **THRUST!** "F-f-five."

"Who's Maestro, baby?" He demanded as he rammed into her at a faster, rhythmic pace. "Tell me, who you belong to?"

Bonnie was out of breath and fighting his depth. She could hardly speak, as he was beating the wind out of her with his rough style. "Mmm."

"Answer me Schiavetto. Answer me!"

"You are Maestro, and I belong to you."

"Do you belong to anyone else?" His thrusts are now so fast all you can hear his his skin slapping against hers, and the wind pushing out of her mouth as he hits her walls, making her lose her breath.

"I belong to no one but you. Only you." He slowed down and starts rocking in a circular motion filling her with every glorious inch of his cock. "Oooohhhhhhhh...yessss. " her eyes roll to the back of her head... "myyyy gooooddddddddddd. Fuuuuuuhhhh..." she catches herself.

"My good girl can't use bad words, not yet baby. Keep it clean for me, let me fuck my little good Schiavetto. Ohh baby your pussy is tight, and wet, and fucking made for me. Fuck baby." His rotating hips dig deeper and slower now. Her hands are still behind her back, and he reaches around the front of her. "You wanna know how deep I am from this position Schiavetto? Huh? Give me one of your hands." Slowly she reaches from his grip one hand and puts it into his hand. He places her hand onto her stomach right below her belly button and presses into the skin, then he pushed into her slowly. "Feel that baby? Feel my dick deep in your stomach?"

"Ooooohhh... mmmmmmmmm... you're in my stomach?" She breathed out lowly. "Mmmm. It's so... good baby."

"Yeah, you wanted something in your stomach, remember? I gave you my dick. Feel it again." Their hands touched her stomach again, as he thrusted upwards into her again.

"You're so good Maestro. Fuuuuuck!" She whined out.

"Bad words, baby? Ah, ah, ah!" He moved his hand to her tiny pleasure mound.

"God, I'm sorry." She said. But he didn't care, he pinched her clit. "Whoa, whoa, whoahhhhhh. What the hell?" She cried. He pinched her clit and squeezed as he bucked into her.

"Punishment, for your mouth." Although his punishments always increased her sexual arousal.

"Ooh yes. I'm gonna cum!"

He let her clit go. "Nope! I'm not ready for you to cum." Damon leaned forward and pulled Bonnie up and back into him. She was now sitting slightly on his bent knees, with her back to his chest. He worked her from behind more and more. At this point her body was just losing control to his rough nature. She could barely use her muscles, after having her in that position, she was in. He gripped her hips and moved her up and down on his stiff rod.

"Oh God. Your deep, too deep."

"There's no such thing as too deep." He plowed her hips downwards into his muscle repeatedly.

"Pic... pick... pickllllllleeee..." He covered her mouth.

"No. You can handle this, I know you can. Fuck pickles." Then with his other arm he gripped around her waist holding her onto his lap and grinding upwards into her.

"Hmmmm... mmm." He covered her mouth and she moaned in his favor. She wanted to fight him, but couldn't, because he was too good at it. His cock was hitting her in places, she didn't think her body would allow him to, and he was enjoying getting inside of her, and filling her pussy with him. Rotating grind after rotating grind, his stick started hitting her g-spot. He let her mouth go, slightly, and put his fingers into her mouth, letting her suck them. She sucked and bit, and sucked and bit him some more to help ease the pain. "Oohhhh, yeah, baby, please, please, please?"

"Please what baby?"

"Please keep making me feel good. Please keep doing that."

"Yeah, Schiavetto, who's pussy is that?"

"You own it. It's yours." Her head falls back and her eyes close.

"I didn't hear you. Is that your pussy Schiavetto? Or mine?"

"Yours. This is your pussy. Oh God." She screamed, loud, and he loved feeling her chest rise and fall drastically.

"Attagirl." The hand that was covering. "That's my pussy, your damn, right! Who am I baby girl?"

"Maestro."

"And who belongs to Maestro?" He groaned lowly in her ear like a growl.

"Me, I belong to you."

"And who else do you belong to?"

"No one."

"Good girl. I'm going to choke you now Schiavetto. You are not to use bad words, I'm going to fuck you harder, and you can't cum until I say so. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand." She moaned, and focused as his fingers worked their way around her neck, directly under her jaw. She felt the power in his palms as he slowly gripped her. Tighter, tighter, tighter.

 _Fuck._

She closed her eyes, and as his palms tightened, the other arm remained around her waist and he began to thrust upwards into her again. His fingers moved to her clit from her waist and his long middle finger gently caressed her pleasure mound, while he pushed into her, she wanted to fight his depth, and when she would fight his depth, his hand would grip her throat tighter. She had a choice, take the indescribable pleasure, which was making her weak, or fight his strength a little bit and risk her being choked a little more.

"You wanna call pickles baby, or can you handle me? Let me know, because this, is soft limits Schiavetto, this is beginning level pain. If you want to say your safe word, I'm going to loosen my grip on your neck, long enough for you to say whatever you want. Give me the word, baby." He loosened his grip and she spoke.

"I wanna cum. May I cum, please?" He smiled against her shoulder and then tightened his grip around her neck again.

"Fuck, you're a fuckin' trooper baby girl." She caught her breath before he gripped her throat again

"I love your cock."

"I'll tell you when you can cum baby." He was so pleased with her submissive behavior today. Anything he could've asked for she was being so perfectly submissive. With the exception of her bad mouth, she was the perfect little Schiavetto today.

Thrusting hard, and gripping her, his finger found her clit again, and she bucked a little into him, and he had to tighten his grip to calm her down, but as her thighs began to shake he whispered in her ear. "Cum baby."

Bonnie's eyes shut and she bites her lip. She can't even talk because of his tight grip on her neck. His powerful thrusting pushed her over the edge, and she clenched her muscles trying to keep from shaking, but she shook. Her body shook in his clutch, and her arms flung to his hair, and pulled his hair hard, making him buck harder. When she hit her peak, he gripped her shaking body and he came too. They came together, and she nearly collapsed into him while he held her body. He let her throat go, and Bonnie let out a breath before repeatedly thanking him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh, God made you for me. Thank you, God! And thank you Maestro, for making me cum so hard. My body's so exhausted. Thank you, baby. Thank you so much." His arms wrap around her waist and hold her up as she becomes weak, and they calm down together.

They lie a few minutes together, and Bonnie smiles to herself, being thoroughly in shock at the lengths he went to, to please her.

oOo Bonnie's POV oOo

After such an intense sex session, all I wanted to do was thank him. We didn't too get crazy. Well, technically, we did. He didn't hold back my orgasms repeatedly. There wasn't even any, game plying. It was just straight, man on woman, primal fucking. Or making love. He wasn't crazy rough. The way he felt inside of me was like he was exploring the inside of my body. I felt him hitting places I didn't think had feeling and getting to depths, I'm not sure I realized existed. God forgive me, but... this man's sex game is incredible. I had no idea sex could be such a deep and meaningful experience. I mean, we all know when people make love it can be intense and passionate, but this... this was different. He was there, for over an hour studying my body and the way he made me feel, was like he cared about every attention to detail. He was so patient. I was a canvas and he was painting me, with his cock. Sounds silly, right? Wait until you meet a man, who literally worships your body. Some moments were slow and some fast, some were intense, but when we were connected I felt like we were the same. There were moments he penetrated me so deep, I felt him embedding himself inside of me. I felt every inch of him, and it wasn't easy by far, but... it was worth it. Where he ended and I began, I could not tell. But when it was all over, I just know it was a journey. My body thanks him, because never... have I felt such a connection with the man I married during sex. But when Damon and I connect, in my mind, he belongs to me, and I belong to him, and there is no higher bond between a man and woman than when they are connected sexually and mentally at the same time. I've never felt so powerless and powerful at once. And I owe it to him. Who would've ever thought the man I met three months ago... would be the man, who made me want to submit.

He took her on a short breathing journey to calm her down, along with himself. He got off the bed, and picked her up. Then he carried her to his shower. She looked at him. "You're so good. Thank you for loving my body that way."

"Your body is my job. As a woman, you're a reflection of me. From now on, when people see you, they're going to know, the man that loves you, takes care of you. You're going to walk around happy." They stepped into Damon's large glass shower and he turned the hot water on. He let it steam up and there was plenty of space in his shower to move, it was like the size of a large walk in closet. While the steam circulated the bathroom, he walked to her and started lathering her body. He spent a good amount of time, washing and massaging her. He could've given her a bath, but... she sat in that bent leg position so long he knew she needed to stretch her legs. He was more than attentive to her, he washed her, and said sweet things to her. He washed her hair, and every single inch of her body.

"You're beautiful, after sex. You look like a queen who just made love to her king, and she has everything she could ever want in life." He stands behind her with his arms around her washing her gently as she leaned into him. He took his time, lathering and cleaning her body.

"It sure feels that way, afterwards. I don't want the moments to go away."

"I don't either." His hands thoroughly massage her body while he washes her. He walks around and stands face to face, "The way you submitted to me this morning, was beautiful. You were perfect." He leans down and kisses her, softly and gently, and they get lost in the hot water, drifting into peacefulness. All that could be heard is the sound of the water meeting the ivory floors. He pulled away from her lips and smiled. "I never imagined, kissing to feel so... I don't know. The way it feels with you, makes me feel this elated fulfillment."

"I told you kissing is intimate and necessary. I've already fallen in love with your kisses. I feel as though, I'm able to teach you something, and in doing so, your kisses are groomed to my mouth, and I love it. Because in a way, I've taught you something, as you've taught me some things." He smirked at her and kissed her once more.

"You will only ever, get my kisses from here on out." They talk some more and shower together until they're finished.

Afterward, he put his shirt on her, because nothing meant more to him then claiming her in every single way.

"We slept about ten hours last night. We've been awake a while... I have less than twenty-four hours with you. I'm going to order us some food, and do you prefer Champagne or Prosecco?"

"No preference."

"I want to be lazy with you for a while, is that okay?"

"More than okay." Her body was slowly relaxing after that intense sex session. Bonnie would know what it meant to have a sore groin tomorrow. She could barely walk as deep as he got, he was taking his time, teaching her body how to accept him.

"Don't worry, we are going to eat. I'm going to feed you. You can relax for today." He laughed.

 **oOo**

When Kat's phone rings, she neglects the thought of answering it. She's drunk, on vodka. She also doesn't hint it's Elijah that's calling her, so she doesn't even care who it is. "I think you need to answer the phone. It could be important."

"Elena, I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone, or I'll probably be bluntly bitchy. I really just need to go and take a hot shower. A really hot shower. I'm going to turn the music up and let the steam drain my pores of this poison. You, dear sister... please just don't interrupt me, no matter what you hear."

"Oh god, are you about to masturbate?"

"Umm, I didn't say that, but should you hear noises of a certain nature... just let it go. Or call Stefan and ignore me."

"Wait! Are you telling me to drunk dial Stefan? Isn't that against girl code?"

"Depends on the code you're abiding by. It's not against the I wanna get laid code. You want my advice about Stefan, loosen up Elena. He strikes me as the type who likes... a naughty girl. Have fun with it. And if your too embarrassed, then just drunk text him." Kat walked away slamming the door and her music begins to blast. Kat opens the door, "Or, maybe sis, move on and find a man who appreciates you, for you. No matter how rigid you are, you're still a good woman." Elena rolls her eyes and stares at her phone, deciding if it's worth it or not.

When Kat's front door is opened without a knock, Elena screams. Kat didn't hear her because she was blasting her music and shower water. "Oh, my gosh, Elijah! Why would you just barge in here?" Elena asked holding her chest.

"Because I have a key. This is my finances condo. Why are you here?" He asked with an unwavering disposition.

"Umm, she's my sister. We shared a womb." Hiccup.

"You always have that deer in the headlights look. You should work on your damsel in distress thing. It makes you seem needy. Try letting go, and living a little. I think you have potential to make some very lucky man, head over heels in love with you. All you have to do is... just stop thinking so much." He remained unwavering. "Katarina and I have an appointment every Monday. I'm here to fulfill that commitment."

"Ewww." Elena said looking like a disgusted seventeen-year-old. "Bathroom. I need to call my boyfriend." She ignored him, leaving Elijah and Kat to their devices.

Elijah slowly entered the bathroom. As the steam fogged it up, he undressed quietly. His broad shoulders and hard body moved stealth until he was opening the shower. When Kat felt, the cool breeze hit her shoulders, she didn't question anything. She closed her eyes and let the hot water hit her body until she felt him touch her. She felt his body inch closer to hers as his big hands held her shoulders. Her bottom lip became captured by her teeth and the bun that sat atop her head was now being pulled out into long wet, gripping strands.

Elijah snaked his fingers through her scalp from the nape of her neck and fisted her hair tight into his hands. Kat put her lips harder and just assumed Elijah was about to give her some rough, mindless sex.

She was mistaken. He fisted her hair from the root and pulled her head back towards him.

The hot water and steam breaks down her vulnerability, and the fact that she has alcohol in her system. She relaxes, unknowing.

His lips gently rub against her shoulder and jaw. He doesn't kiss her. Her just lets his lips tickle her guilty as sin skin.

Then his teeth.

His teeth send mild chills up her spine, gently grazing her skin and softly biting. Once she's weakened by his possessive claim, and the hand around her neck, he whispers in her ear.

"How I've missed your touch. It's been a whole day, and I didn't hear your voice."

"Hmmm. Keeper, baby-"

"Ch...ch... ch... you can't say that anymore."

"But I'm-"

"No." he let his right hand wonder her body while his left hand held her neck gently. He held her body and built up her desire, so she could be nice and wet for him. Beyond the water, Kat dripped for him. His large hand maneuvered between her legs and as she tensed, he entered her with two fingers.

"Wet baby. You are dripping from your pussy for me. I love it. How does it feel to have me touch you this way?"

"Damn good. You feel so... damn good. Deeper, please."

"Deeper?" He asked thrusting his hand into her.

"Yes, yes... please? Thank you. Thank you."

"Thank you? For what baby?" He asked and his naked body pressed against hers while he played with her.

"For being an amazing boyfriend."

"I was wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were. I'm going to cum, yes, yes. Yes..."

"Elijah pulled his fingers out of her and stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry baby. It's no longer my job to make you cum. You haven't earned that from me." He spoke stern.

"Oh, my gosh. What?"

"I'm angry. You've angered me. You've betrayed me, and because of this... you are on probationary punishment. No, Kitten... I must say, you cheating on me is painful and hurtful. From here on out, we won't partake in a sexual relationship until I can trust you."

"But-"

"But, I will still be delivering punishments. You should learn your lesson. Lesson, one... you belong to one man. I belong to one woman. We seek no favor outside of that without the consent of the other. Am I understood?"

"Yes Keeper."

"You are not allowed to call me Keeper until further notice. Am I understood?"

"Yes. And you my dear, are not my Kitten. Understood?"

"But I how can I earn your trust back?'

"Understood?"

"I understand." She said quietly.

"Any questions?"

"Yes. Do you still love me?"

"I do. But you hurt me. You betrayed me. I need some space from you intimately."

"Okay." And just like that, he stepped out of the shower and got dried off then dressed and left her in her shower. Meanwhile, he walked out of the bathroom and out of the house to find Elen giggling at her cell phone.

 **Elena:** Ok. Ok. I did like it doggy style.

 **Tyler:** I liked pulling your hair.

 **Elena:** I really shouldn't be texting this way. I just wanted to check on you

 **Tyler:** I'm good, and I'm happy that you cared enough about me to check on me that night.

 **Elena:** Of course, anyways, I should get going, I hear my sister's fiancé leaving.

 **Tyler:** Well, I'll talk to you soon?

 **Elena:** Umm, I really shouldn't.

 **Tyler:** Yeah, I get it. Well, make sure Stefan treats you right.

 **Elena:** He does.

 **Tyler:** Ok. Have a good day.

 **Elena:** You too :)

Kat walks out startling Elena again. "Whoa, whoa... calm down killer. Why are you jumping all over the place?"

"Nothing. Just, getting hungry and cranky is all."

"Oh, drunk texting Tyler. Got it." Kat unwrapped her hair and began drying it. Elena ignored her response.

"Well, you look like you're feeling better." She said sarcastically.

"I am. I'm ready for food now."

"I can't cook."

"Neither can I. Fuck, I need my best friend."

 **oOo**

They ate some food he ordered, and drank some champagne. At this point they were tipsy and enjoying each other's company. "So, you carry Emergency nail polish in your purse?"

"Yes. Just in case I need it. But I always get pedicures, so I usually don't use it. Now, be still silly. Or this is going to be all over your skin." She giggled taking, slow strokes with the red nail polish on his toes. He watched her, thoroughly enjoy torturing him with her nail painting skills.

"This is awful. You understand that, right?"

"Damon, what's awful, is if you move the wrong way, nail polish will be all over your couches. She sat with her back against the couch and her legs dangling off it, not quite reaching the ground, while he sat to the side with his legs going across her lap.

"I need to clean up my dirty mouth. I've been belligerent the past couple of days. It's not attractive." Damon said.

"I don't know. I kind of like your dirty mouth."

"You like the idea of it, in the bedroom. But not outside of the bedroom."

"It doesn't bother me."

"Because your mouth was disgusting when I met you. You said the "f-word" every two minutes. Now, I've cleaned you all up."

"So, you're single-handedly responsible for the minimal cursing I do now?"

"I'd like to think so. You're sexy when you just use your I have a college degree, pretentious-bitch voice. It's so strictly business. As far as your dirty mouth, I like when you save it for the bedroom. It makes me want to... do awful things to you."

"You like doing awful things?"

"I love doing awful things. I'm a dirty, dirty man."

"Well, dirty, dirty man... I'm going to need you to be still until your nails dry, okay?"

"Okay sweet pea."

She looked at his shined red nails, and started blowing.

oOo Damon's POV oOo

Three months ago, I met a very rigid woman. Even though, from the moment I saw her, I knew she had this fire inside of her. I felt it when I touched her the first time. That handshake did more than introduce us, it was the moment, I knew I needed to know her. She really forced me to look at who I am, from day one. Now I'm sitting here, and that rigid woman, is this delicate tulip. Sitting in my shirt, with those beautiful legs on display. She's fun, beautiful, she's caring, she's attentive, and when she smiles, she makes you want to drop what you're doing, and just give her the world. She has taken me out of my comfort zone. It feels like before I was forced inside of this box, living a ten percent life. She's opened me up to the other ninety. I was all money and sex. And not even the best sex. Which I know now, after making love to her. But now other things cross my mind. Being in an actual relationship, is a possibility. Maybe, being where Kat and Elijah are. Or beyond that. Children, maybe? A shared space, maybe. Stop escorting as a dominant. I can see myself with her. Taking vacations, reading to her, listening to her read to me. I can see us having date nights, being adventurous, letting her take me out of my comfort zone, taking her out of hers. Surprising her with roses, which I've done. I can see these things with this woman, whom I've let paint my toes, red. And maybe, one day, soon... I'll be able to tell her about my real job, and hopefully, I can only pray... she will accept it, and me. And not hate me for it. Fuck. She's looking at me, while I think. She's just watching me. Not speaking. She's so, beautiful.

"What?" He smirked through the partial sunlit room.

"Nothing. I just see you over there, thinking, and I'm curious to know what your mind is brewing."

"Nothing. For once, I'm just, enjoying the moment." She smiled at him and he turned his legs off the couch and crawled over her. She allows his heavy body to tumble over hers.

"Your nail polish, isn't dry. It's going to get everywhere."

"I don't care." He's sitting over her lap, with a leg on each side of her. "I want to take you away, Bonnie. Let me take you away for a weekend."

"I can't do that. I'm technically..."

"Don't fucking say it. Don't fucking say it again. How can you think about _him_ at a time like this?" He got angry.

"Damon, I was going to say, I'm technically speaking at Marymount the next couple of weekends, for women's seminars."

He was tensed, and unrelaxed, feeling triggered by words like husband, or married, which he thought she was going to say. He just stared at her with a dark intensity. She was frozen where she sat, right beneath him. He just looked into her eyes, and she could tell he felt both hurt and embarrassed by his own reaction.

He didn't move. She wondered if he would, but with the idea of that prick Kol on his mind, and everything he was saying two nights ago, about Bonnie to Damon, Damon was just triggered back to the moments when Kol made Damon question if a woman like Bonnie could ever take him seriously. His mind got the best of him, as he roughly pulled his shirt off her. He crawled backwards off her and roughly pulled her to the edge of the couch.

Bonnie bit her lip in fear and anticipation. She wasn't sure what was about to happen. She just knew, he didn't look happy, and when he took her panties off, he was rough. Nothing like what he was that morning. He pulled his briefs down and pulled her to the edge of the couch. Then with dark intensity, he glared at her with his scary blue eyes.

"Damon, what are you thinking?"

"That I don't want you going home to him."

"I know, but I have to go home."

"I'm feeling very territorial right now. Maybe I have no right, but I feel as if you're mine, and I refuse to share you."

Bonnie stared at him, and he looked intense and worried. His eyes were scary right now.

oOo Bonnie's POV oOo

"Nothing, will happen between him and me." I assured him dimly, because the way he was looking at me, made me want to ease up before he did anything sexually aggressive. But it was too late. He roughly pulled me to the edge of the couch and reintroduced me to his beautiful member. He was inside of me, and, just like that he controlled me again. In a way, that when my body submitted to him, I was experiencing high levels of pleasure. He's lifted my legs and I'm now deeply embedded inside of my need for his touch. "Mmmm." My arms reach over the back of my shoulders and clutches the couch and my legs are on his shoulders. He's dropping down into me, slowly again. Over and over. When he's inside of me, I'm hooked on this drug that is Damon. When he gets rougher, I grab his back. I can feel every muscle in his back and he uses them to make me submit.

"Mmm. Yes." She moaned. "Why are you doing this to my body?" She asked between his slow thrusts.

"I want every pheromone in your body reactive to me, and me only. I want you to feel (thrust) longing when I'm not with you. I want your body to need mine, and you to need me when I'm not around (thrust). I want you to understand that, we're not a phase (thrust). You'll ache for me when we're separated. Just like I ache for you. I want it to feel unnatural to be without me." He gave her intensity. She felt every ounce of his words as he buried himself inside of her.

"Kiss me."

"No. Right now, I'm fucking you. I'm just going to fuck you, and watch you, watch me, while my body claims yours." And he did. She winced in pain, and bite her lip. He listened to her moans, and felt her ankles grip his neck, and it made him want to do this, every day for the rest of his life.

 **...**

Bonnie sat between Damon's legs on the couch and they watched pretty woman. His fingers played in her hair. Slowly his fingers twirled her hair around as her small frame leaned against his. He was doing it subconsciously, and she was tracing circles on his knee caps with her finger tips.

"I hate him in this movie." Bonnie says as she watches Philip "Stuckey" assault Vivian.

"Yeah, he plays a good asshole."

Bonnie starts feeling her hair being toyed with and feels it herself. "My hair is a mess. I really need to get home and re-wash it and blow dry it."

"It's wild, I like it."

"Yeah, because you're looking at it in a sexual way. But I'm looking at the fact that it needs to be moisturizer-tamed."

"Well, as long as I've known you, you're so well put together. Seeing you a little wild is cute." They continued to watch the movie and Bonnie asked Damon, "Do you know one of my favorite lines of the movie?" She proceeds to say it and he spoke with her simultaneously, _"Cinda-fuckin-Rella!"_ They laughed at each other.

"I won't lie, Kit DeLuca is hot. She was always my favorite character."

"Yeah, I can see that. I'm sure her blowing her breath on the glass offering to let the old woman watch as she boned her husband for $75 is what got you."

"Not really. I liked how she was straight forward, and owned who she was."

"Hmm, maybe we should role play one day. I'll be Kit, you be Edward?"

"Edward loves Vivian."

"It's a fantasy Damon, we can be whomever we want."

"Well in that case, I want Hooker Vivian with the short blond wig and the black boots."

"You like blondes?"

"No. I just want to see you with the wig on, and those hooker boots." He smirked. "Those boots were... Mmfph. Fuckin' hot."

"Fine, but if I'm hooker Vivian, I want you to be vulnerable Edward, playing the piano, in the dark, for me."

"Done, and DONE!" They nuzzled back into silence with one another. Finishing the movie. They sat there, quietly and out of nowhere, Damon's gate bell buzzed.

No one comes to Damon's house. Ever.

They both were thrown out of their concentration. "Were you expecting someone?" She looked back at him questionably.

His face was just as shocked. "Not at all. I never invite anyone to my house. The only people who know where I live besides my brother, are Eli, and Nik."

"Okay, so should I, go in the room until they leave?"

"Hell no. Hold on, maybe they'll disappear." They sat a few seconds and watched the movie and it buzzed again. Damon, casually stood up and walked to his kitchen to answer the call.

"Salvatore."

"I have a delivery for Bonnie Bennett."

He looked at her confused and she jumped up afraid of why anyone would realize she was there. He watched her face grow from relaxed to fearful and he spoke through the intercom. "Sure. Come on through."

He let go of the buzzer and walked towards her and she looked at him crazy. "What the hell? How could you except that... what if Kol found out where I am?"

"So, what, you're divorcing him."

"Yes, but, if he finds out, you have no idea what he's capable of. He's an accountant with a lot of terrible lawyer friends. He's dangerous Damon. I've seen the things his friends have done to people. I just have no idea, how anyone could possibly know I'm here. I mean except Stefan and Elena. Oh crap. Do you think Elena said something? No, she wouldn't she's my log time friend. What about Stefan would he accidentally mention-"

"Sweet pea, relax. Please. I'm sure it's no big deal. Come on." He grabbed her by the hand and they walked towards his garage. When he opened the door, and walked out he pushed the button to open his garage and as they walked out there were two large vans. Several people stepped out and they were all uniformed. They walked towards the two, Bonnie looked worried. She stepped behind Damon, still wearing only his shirt.

"Ma'am, are you Bonnie Bennett?"

"Who's asking?" She snapped.

"Yes, she's Bonnie Bennett." Damon answered. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Damon?"

"Relax, sweet pea... they're here for you."

"What?"

"Yes. Ma'am. You are to receive an evening of pampering. Also, we've got your wardrobe in the other van."

"Wardrobe?"

"Yes. We have designer clothes, evening wear, and... costumes."

"Costumes?"

"Yes. For the play house." Damon said quietly.

"Wait, you did this?"

"I did."

"What happened to just us this weekend? Me, you nothing between us?"

"I mean, yes. That was the plan, then I thought, how much I'd love to spoil you. And since I've put a hurting on your body, you need this. Besides, you just complained about your hair a while ago."

"Damon, why? Did you think I need your gifts to stick around? Because I don't. I don't need these things." He looked at her and back at the man.

"Go ahead through here and set up shop in the main room."

"No. you don't have to Sir." She said to the man, stopping him, and looked at Damon. "I don't need these things. I promise. I don't care about what you can give me, beyond yourself."

"Let me do this. Okay. I just wanted to give you some pampering, tonight. Since I take you back tomorrow. I mean, I can massage you, but they have leaves and hot towels, and creams, and honey or avocado... I can't remember. They have the works. Let's start your week relaxed."

"I don't know what to say."

"You're not used to receiving gifts. I know. But, I'm going to spoil you. That's what kind of man I am. I know you aren't used to it, but get used to it." He signaled to the man to continue. Then he kissed her on the forehead and guided her back inside. Where he watched, her get pampered for a couple of hours.

 **oOo**

Kol, sat in Bonnie's office at home and started downloading the software for the video system. Then he planted several cameras in the house.

He walked through her bedroom and looked through her drawers and closets to see if he could find anything suspicious. But nothing. He walked back into her office and looked brought more paperwork and computer files.

"Bingo."

He checked all of the backed-up files from THE Review. The accounting, spending, personal accounts, and the rainy-day fund. The accounts for her business and Bonnie's, separate accounts he had no idea about.

"Wow Princess. Hiding money, and assets? College accounts, for children we never had. Fuck. She's smart, but stupid at the same time, hiding this from me." He kept snooping until he found reasons to drown her, "A HELOC baby? Really... for what, huh? What did you need a HELOC for...? Another property?" His eyes must have been deceiving him. Bonnie took out a loan on her home to purchase another property. "I'm an accountant, princess. I can find money where ever I want to. I can't believe I trusted you all these years. Look what you've been hiding from me."

Kol kept snooping, and found some of Bonnie's medical records. And stumbled upon her prescription for birth control. This may have been what angered him the most.

"Bonnie Mikaelson. Andie was right. Princess, you've fucked up."

He quickly made copies of everything and put everything the way he found it. Then left the house.

 **oOo**

"Thank you." She smiled. "I smell like flowers and fruit." She said sniffing her skin. "I feel like a noodle, I'm so relaxed." Then she smelled her washed and blown out perfect hair. "God, how did they know how to handle my hair? Most places can't handle my kind of hair." She smiled. "I owe you, I feel like a super model right now." She stood there in a large, white plush robe.

"You're welcome." Damon looked sullen.

"What's wrong?"

"Our time ends tomorrow morning. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. I'm happy we did this. We'll be back to reality, and life goes on tomorrow."

"Right." Suddenly everything they'd been to each other and said to each other the past two days was setting in. They said they loved each other. They couldn't take those words back. Were they caught in the moment, or was it real? It would be a journey for them now, to figure out who they were and who they wanted to be to each other. "So, what happens with us?"

"I don't know Damon. On the one hand, we've said some pretty honest things the last couple of days. Things that we can't take back, and on the other hand... life isn't that easy. I mean, we've been here, in this beautiful bubble, blocking the world out. What happens, when the obstacles outside of this house come into play?"

"I don't know Bonnie. I've never done this, every relationship of mine is contractual. Are you and I, going to be contractual?"

"I can't answer that exactly. But I do know, that ideally, if you and I, ever... ya know? I'd want it to be more than contractual. I just don't know how simple that would be for us. I've got to deal with Kol and you've got to deal with Andie."

"Are you telling me, you won't miss, my kisses? A thing I didn't even do before forty-eight hours ago?" He stood before her shirtless. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as his arms went around her neck. His lips dropped down to hers. When his tongue interred her mouth, he lifted her legs around his waist and put her on the kitchen cabinet. "Aren't my kisses the best?" He said, grabbing something from his pocket and using it to bind her wrists.

"Of course, I'll miss your kisses, what are you doing?" She asks confused.

He said nothing, she looked at what was in his hand. Red, play tape she saw. He was binding her hands behind her back.

"Maestro?"

He lifted his finger to his lip and shushed her, then lifted her over his shoulder and carried her back to his room.

He walked calmly and laid her down. Her hands bound, she was already worried for her lack of control. "Damon... I mean, Maestro... please tell me what you are doing?"

"It's all been entirely to calm today. Baby, who do you cum for?"

"You." She said worried.

"I need you to remember that. When you leave here, you don't even cum without me." He looked at her with a serious face.

Bonnie knew it was too good to be true. He was calm and sweet all day. How could she believe he wouldn't need the desire for control again? "Can you tell me, what is about to happen?"

"Yes. Orgasm control is an ongoing process I use to remind you that you can only cum for me. I'm maestro, I'll always be Maestro, I alone control your pleasure." He scoots her to the middle of the bed.

"Are we going to have sex?"

"Maybe?"

"Oh god, what's happening, you can't just tape my wrists, and not give me answers. That's torture."

"I'm the king of torture Schiavetto."

"Don't be so stubborn. Today was a good day. Right?"

"It was perfect. A little too perfect."

"Nothing wrong with perfect." She smiled. "Make love to me. Please?" She said and he creeped over her body on the bed, close to her face, teasing her with his lips, and the feeling of getting ready to be kissed by him. His lips touched hers. She grew greedy reaching into it. "Yes. Please. Kiss me." He smiled in her face subtly. He smiled and let his lips tease her, before he grabbed the red tape and put it over her mouth. Bonnie shook her head "no" like crazy. But he was in control still.

"There's a sensitivity threshold. It's a bit torturous. It's a point in which your sensitivity limits are tested. You know the feeling of being tickled but unable to fight back?"

She knew what he meant. She knew what he was getting to. She started pleading with him. But she couldn't speak, so she shook her no, wildly.

"Oh yes. I have eight more hours with you. I'm not going to let you sleep. You will go home, exhausted and broken of your will to want to masturbate or even feel pleasure without me."

Her head shakes no again. Then she snap closed her legs and crosses them.

"Yes. I own those orgasms, and that pussy. Do you know what a continuous orgasm is?" He looked at her and she shook her head no. "It's when your orgasms stretches past the sexual peak and point of contact. For example, if I gave you one of those, during sex, it would continue happening throughout the day at various times. The thought of me, the thought of sex, the thought of my dick inside of you or my fingers, would trigger your pussy to orgasm. The point is, you'd cum over and over again, from a singular activity. It's a bit tortuous, and you'd have no control over it. I'm going to do that for you tonight, so you leave here with something to remember me by tomorrow. This means, after a few hours of controlling your orgasms, I'm going to fuck you and play with you until I make you cum, once you cum I'm going to fuck you through it, until it happens again, I'm going to keep going several times until I'm making you cum every few seconds. I'm going to do this for a while, and when we are finished making love, your orgasms will continue throughout the day, for a a good part of the day. But that won't happen for a few hours. Right now, we play. Orgasm control 101 continued. You ready Schiavetto?"

Again, she shakes her head, no.

"Open up for Maestro, I'm going make it good. So, good, you can't help but cry." He hovered over her, and muscled his hand through her tightly sealed thighs. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't fight me, or... I can make this very very... rough." He felt the heat between her legs then pulled his hand up to smell her. "Your body craves mine, as mine craves yours. I live for your pleasure." He unbuckled his pants, and pulled them down. Exposing her to his naked body once again. He grabbed her and rolled their bodies over with her on top. Then he tore her brand-new panties. He lifted her body and she noticed he was erect already. "Earlier you said, you wanted to ride me... so slide that beautiful pussy on top of my cock, and ride."

Bonnie was worried about riding him without the use of her hands. She knew he'd be too deep, and she'd have little if any control. Her eyes pleaded with him, but he was set on torturing her some more, so he lifted her, and slid himself into her, until her body swallowed his member whole. Bonnie almost fainted, as he allowed her to take him all in from that position.

"We tested your depth threshold baby, you can handle it. Just focus on your hips and roll them in a way that makes you comfortable." And she did... back and forth; his depth was overwhelming in that position but she held her own. "Do I feel good inside of you?" She nodded her head yes, moaning into her tape, she was enjoying her control. Though that position gave her the power, the non-use of her hands left it all in his hands. He gripped her harder and smirked, causing a heavy eye roll from her. He removed the tape from her mouth for a second.

"You have something to say to me Schiavetto?"

"You know, you're an asshole, right?"

He covered her mouth back up with the red tape. "Of course I do. Now, shut up, and ride that cock like a good girl."

He gripped her waist, and thrusted upwards into her as she did what she was told. Her head fell back and he watched her. Slowly,he opened her robe and watched her beautiful body. Touching it, feeling it with his hands. He messaged her body until his hand found her clit.

 _Oh god._

And it began... he tortured her for her remaining eight hours with his control.

She was at his mercy.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. No worries, in the next chapter Bonnie and Damon will have flashbacks of their last eight hours together. Now, how will Bamon survive regular life outside of this bubble? Is Elijah being unfair? Will Kol ruin things? Thoughts? Hopes? Predictions?

Thanks for Reading and supporting me!


	14. Aftergasm

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 14 - The Aftergasm**

 **R-M**

 ***Thank you supporters. Please let me know your expectations for them...** **Enjoy this chapter as the story begins to dig deeper into Bamon.**

* * *

Bonnie pulled into the parking garage of the downtown building. She and Kat receive alerts via emails the building had been reopened for business. She had yet to speak to Kat, but she was looking forward to seeing her today after trying to reach her two days ago, and receiving no answer. Primped in a new outfit, Damon had brought to her, during her night of pampering, she stepped out of Damon's black Mercedes S-Class, looking like million bucks. From her nude Manolo Blahnik heels to her black skirt and nude sheer top with black laced bustier underneath. Her, beautiful hair, from the night before, however, was in a clean, low ponytail, and she wore sunglasses to shield her face from the bright LA sun. As she sounded the alarm to her car, her body sent a small spasm through her core from her center, and she cringed feeling her aftergasm. "Holy hell."

She carried her brief case in one hand and a cup holder with Starbucks for she and Kat. Hers being an Espresso Macchiato for the caffeine her body needed. She tried to appear oblivious as she strolled into the building and headed to her office, but her office only had a couple of girls in today, that she and Kat could notify last minute come in and she made it there before Kat.

Once she sat the coffee down, she turned to look at the mess of paper work she had no recollection of making. She went through her papers and looked at them in no particular order. She luckily had things backed up at home. She stooped down and started picking things up, and relished in the silence, her body and head ached. But mostly her inner thighs ached.

 ** _(Flashback to last 8 hours with Maestro)_**

 _"Harder Schiavetto. Fuck me harder." He yelled._

 _"God, I can't. I'm fucking exhausted." She breathed out. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her into him harder. "Oh... my... I HATE YOU!"_

 _"GOOD! Watch your mouth." He grabbed her by her bound arms and held her on his rod, forcing her to sit through an almost orgasm. He watched her face as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to bite back profanity._

 _"Unbind my wrists."_

 _"Excuse me!"_

 _"Please?'_

 _"No." he said and moved his thumb back to her sensitive, little, pleasure zone. All of that beautiful blown out hair was now all over her face, looking wild again. With one hand on her clit and the other combing her hair out of her face he watched her eyes role to the back of her head. "Take it Schiavetto. Take it like a good girl." Bonnie almost swallowed her lip whole, trying to control herself._

 ** _(End flashback)_**

As she remembered, her triggered erogenous zone, spasmed, giving her an orgasm on the spot. "Oh gosh. Mmm. Fuck me." She sang out.

"What in the fuck is happening in here?" Kat said barging in Bonnie office, with a face only a best friend can appreciate. Bonnie looked up with big eyes, and mouth agape. Even with sunglasses on, Kat could see her wide eyes through her shades. "Bonnie fucking Bennett! Where in the fuck have you been where I can't reach you by got damn phone the past two days?"

Bonnie was thrown off by her orgasm, she was stuck. "Umm. Umm. I just... I called you two days ago. Six times! I called you and you didn't answer."

"Well, I don't have missed calls, nor do I have voice mails."

"I didn't leave voice mails. I realized how selfish I was being, trying to call you right after your engagement, so after the sixth call, I stopped calling and turned my phone off realizing you were making beautiful love all weekend."

"What about my texts and Voicemails?"

"Truth be told my phone is still dead. I was pretty busy the last couple of days." Bonnie looked pained. "But umm, tell me all about you and Lijah's post engagement fun time. Is sex with your fiancé different than sex with your boyfriend?"

"The fucking is better. I'll admit. But I only had sex with him once, and then he fucking left me."

Bonnies eyes darted at Kat, under hard large black shades, and she screamed, "WHAT?"

"Bonnie, I screwed up. I was feeling like being honest the morning after the engagement. I thought I needed to come clean, because he deserved it, and I told him about all of my doubts-"

"No, you didn't."

"And all of my fears-"

"No, you didn't. Kat please tell me that you didn't decide the morning after he proposed to..."

"Tell him that I cheated on him? Yes. I did. I told him about the random hookups. But I apologized. Like, I apologized in a legit way. I meant it, but he left." Kat started to cry. Bonnie stood up and immediately hugged her best friend. "Oh, my god. I'm such a fuck up."

"No. you aren't. You made a mistake. If I'm being honest, I did tell you to get your shit together, but that's neither here nor there." Bonnie laughed. "We are going to fix this. The important thing, is you have to believe what you did was wrong, but for all of the right reasons. You need to be convincing of knowing what you want, and speak to him. He's the type of man who appreciates honesty. Are you sure, he's who you want?"

"Yes. I'm positive, I only want Elijah. I only want him."

"Then we need to fix this, and we need him to know, your human, and you may have made a mistake, but it was because you are afraid. You've never been loved by someone the way he loves you and in that love, you become fearful because you aren't used to it. It doesn't rectify what you've done, but it proves how much loving him scares you, but that if you could have one more chance to be the woman he needs, you'll be all of that and more." Bonnie said, with more emotion than Kat expected. Kat started crying some more.

"Oh, my god, bitch. Where were you this weekend? I needed you. Fucking Elena. I mean I think she tried, but damnit, if all we didn't do was drink and talk about the mistakes we've made."

"Wow, you and Elena hung out. That's a huge step in the right direction."

"Not really. You know she's so selfish. She only came because what she needed she couldn't talk to her best friend about. Or her boyfriend. She fucked Tyler at the engagement party."

"What? No!"

"Yes. In the shower of the bathroom at Elijah's place." Bonnie started cracking up laughing. And she wiped Kat's tears as Kat started to laugh too. "Right? She and I fucked up."

"In all fairness, Elena messed up royally. She cheated on her boyfriend with her best friend's man. Not to mention, after you made out with him already. So, she's like triple sketchy." Bonnie's smiled.

"She's into him too."

"Oh gosh. No way. What happened to the stick in the butt Elena we've come to know and love?"

"She removed that stick and replaced it with Tyler's dick." They both laughed.

"Geez, your mouth today is very, very profane. Here, I got you a coffee. Put that in there, and take a breather."

"Since when do you care about my trucker mouth, Sailor?"

"I don't. I just need some coffee myself I can't process a whole lot right now. Was your office ransacked too? Look at this mess I came in to?"

"Wow, I don't know. Let me check." As Kat walked out of the office to check she shouted back to Bonnie, "By the way I brought chocolate donuts!"

"Of course, you did." Bonnie looked at the mess on her floor and stopped focusing on it. "Clarissa!"

A young girl came running. "Yes, Ms. Bennett."

"Call my assistant, and tell her she's not needed today. My phone is totally dead."

"Okay. Anything else Ms. Bennett?"

"Yes. You and the other girls take the day off. You guys have been working diligently from home on your review assignments. Why don't you girls finish your morning tasks and head out before ten."

"You sure Ms. Bennett? I'm available for anything you need?"

"I'm good, Ms. Pierce and I have some things to take care of."

 **oOo**

"Mr. Salvatore, are you sure you want to finalize these documents?" Damon sat across from his lawyer, and had one leg hiked across the other. He was well sated, although not well rested. He was the most relaxed he'd been in a while. Maybe, he was high on her, and the way he felt when he was with her. He couldn't get images out of his head of the last eight hours they spent together.

 ** _(Flash back from the last 8 hours with Schiavetto)_**

 _His muscular arms held her fragile body in a heated, sweaty debate, testing their wills. His dominance, her submission, everything being exchanged was so balanced, he knew she was the yin to his yang. Even if he wanted to feel her delicate hands gripping his biceps, he was having fun controlling her. As she rode him, he sat up and let his arms roam her body, in between holding her. He watched her bare beautiful chest rise and fall as she lost and caught breath continuously. He looked at the beaded sweat on her breast, and watched as it dripped from her nipple to his abs. Her sweat, was a part of him._

 _"Look down, Schiavetto." He said watching them connect._

 _She was out of breath, and she lowered her head to see them, but she could barely see. "Kiss me. Stop torturing me."_

 _"Are you asking me or telling me?"_

 _"Please?"_

 _He pulled her face in and stuffed his tongue down her throat. Then she grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth and gently pulling back. She kept playing with his lips, and he let his hands wander her body. His hands roamed until they met her backside, and once again, his troublesome fingers went towards her back entrance._

 _"No. Please?" She moaned into his mouth, and he just ate her moans with his greedy need for robbing her of her oxygen. Suddenly she felt his middle finger enter her from the back. "Mmm. You asshole."_

 ** _SMACK!_**

 _"You mean, your asshole." He said mockingly._

 _His other hand smacked her ass. But she loved it. He could tell, because the second he did it, she rode him harder, and faster. Then he kissed her again, wanting to fill every single one of her openings with him._

 _"Oh, you fucking, cock sucker!"_

 _"What did you say to me?" He glared._

 _"You fucking cocksucker. You torture me, so good. GOD! You're inside of me, and I can't take it." She rolls her hips into him harder, and his finger goes into her further and she screams._

 _"Please, please... LET ME FUCKING CUM?"_

 ** _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_**

 _Damon was greedy with the power of her pleasure in his hands, and he was becoming a dictator. Because he was addicted to the high he got from her moaning, crying, begging, and needing him. He watched her need to cum, and he put another finger into her from the back._

 _"I HATE YOU!"_

 _He smiled wickedly, and she kept screaming his praises as she rode his body._

 _"You really hate me?" He asked._

 _"No. I couldn't if I tried." He took her lips hostage again._

 ** _(End)_**

"Yes, I'm sure. Add her to it all."

"This is a very specified request. Both of these documents basically-"

"I know exactly what I'm doing. You suggested I have someone else other than just my brother, and she is the someone else."

"Okay. Perfect. Listen, if you trust her, I do. You're particular with who and how you trust. So, I'm sure you didn't think of this lightly."

"No, it was actually kind of easy." His secretary called his office, "Mr. Salvatore, your brother is here to see you."

"Send him in."

Stefan walked in. "Hey Oliver. What a surprise."

"Stefan, I was just finalizing some paper work with your brother. I should head out now. But it's good to see you. Let's all get together soon. Poker night?"

"Yes. Sounds good." Stefan said as he came in to sit at Damon's desk as Olivier was heading out.

"Thanks Oliver. I'll be in touch."

"Anytime, Mr. Salvatore." He said walking out.

"To what do I owe this, pleasure?"

"I thought I'd see how things went?"

"With?"

"You left the party the other night, with Kol Mikaelson's wife, over your shoulder." He laughed.

"Bonnie Bennett. Let's call her Bonnie Bennett." He said sarcastically.

"What's happening between you and Bonnie?"

"We are friends. She's, my good friend." Damon said with a straight face.

"Why'd you carry her out of that house, knowing anyone could have seen you?"

"I didn't care, I drank too much. I do stupid things sometimes."

"No, you don't. You think everything out carefully. Listen, I came here because my womanizing brother, whose never been able to look at a woman like his equal, looked at her that way. You talk about her a lot. I'm just curious, what is it between you two?"

"She, and I are getting to know each other. She's, become a very good friend of mine."

"Yeah. Well, our mother, is in town. She wants to see you this time around."

"Mother? What mother? I don't have a mother."

"Damon, she wants to spend Christmas and New Years in LA."

"Good for her."

"She wants to see us."

"Stefan, you going to see her, go ahead."

"Damon, she has cancer!" Stefan yelled and Damon's face snapped towards his brother. Stefan hated having to yell such horrible information to his brother.

"What?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I had to tell you like that, but it's true. And she wants to reconnect. She trying."

"Trying? After all she put us through. What she took from us? You want me to sit with her, like nothing!" Damon got louder, but tried not to yell in his office.

"Damon, I'm not saying you need to hurry and forgive or even forget. I'm asking you to act like you're not angry for a week. One week." Stefan stood up walking to his brother.

"She's dead to me. She's. Dead. To me."

"I get it. But if you and I deal with the blow together, like we did when she walked out on us, it may feel less intolerable. We were thinking of going to Big Bear. Bring Bonnie. It'll be, very relaxed."

"No! Stefan, you out of your got damn mind? She is a heartless b**** mmmph!" He hated using profanity.

"Damon, she may not be here next year. Maybe you can bring Bonnie. I was asking about her, because I haven't seen you with anyone, like with her. Maybe, it'll soften the anger. And don't you want her to meet Lily?"

"No. Why would I put her through that?"

"You get one mother, Damon." Damon's jaws locked and ticked. He was angry.

"You brought me this on a got damn Tuesday! I could've really waited to hear this on Friday, so I could make my mind forget it by Saturday."

 **oOo**

"Did you ever get your car from Elijah's place?" Kat asked.

"No."

"Are we going to ignore the fact that you spent the last forty-eight hours with Damon?"

"Yes. We are."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm quite sure, you can get an idea what happened this weekend." Bonnie said still wearing her sunglasses.

"What if I told you Elijah mercy punished me yesterday? Like came to my condo, jumped in my shower, and punished me, and left before he made me cum. Oh... AND, told me I can't call him Keeper anymore."

"Are you kidding me? Is that a break-up? No, can't be, you still have the ring." Bonnie asked looking at the ring. "It's so gorgeous."

"Yeah, I have the ring, but we are back to... master/pet status."

"Difference?"

"I get no special privileges. It's like the beginning stages when a dom gets to know their sub."

"Lijah is playing with you girl. He wants you to fight for this. He wants you to work and show him, how much you love him. Why don't you go pick my car up for me?" Bonnie asked, going through and organizing the paper work on her office.

"Because I'm not crazy. He'll look at me like I'm shameful."

"You're exaggerating. He will not. Kat, put your big girl panties on and go speak to that man. Maybe he's the dominant, but be assertive in your emotions. Let him know how you feel. You can do this. He loves you so much, that maybe he just wants to see you fight harder." Kat ate two donuts at this point and looked at her ring, sitting on Bonnie chair, with her legs on Bonnie's desk.

"Password Bon?"

 **"M-a-e-s-t-r-o-D-S."**

"What the FUCK does that mean?"

"Nothing." Bonnie's kept trying to avoid talking about Damon, to avoid thinking about him, to avoid triggering her continuous orgasm.

"Funny. You giving me advice about being emotionally assertive. Does Damon know you're practically in love with him?" Kat asked checking work emails, on Bonnie's computer.

"Yes." Bonnie said without thinking. Kat turned slowly towards Bonnie.

"What did you just say?"

"What?"

"Did you just say, you told Damon you loved him?"

Bonnie sighed. "We're really doing this?"

"Yes. We are. What happened this weekend?"

"Uhh, we kissed, and flirted, and talked, and laughed, he made me submit to him, he cooked for me, washed me, massaged me, did I mention screwed me into submission, bound my hands, tied them to the bed post, choked me, slapped me, spanked me, stuck his sneaky got damn fingers in my asshole (sigh), he made me freaking submit, he controlled my orgasms, and messed with my head, he tormented me, then pampered me," she was running out of breath trying to get it all out in one or two breaths, "He made love to me, teased made me, gave me multiple orgasms, I'm currently suffering from something called a continuous orgasm, he pulled my hair, did I mention made me SUBMIT? We practiced depth penetration, we said I love you, watched pretty woman, talked a lot, drank a little, had hours of lazy moments, we fought, and screamed, and-"

"Back up, back up!" Kat said with her mouth right back agape after she spoke. "You and Damon said, _I love you_?"

"It's complicated."

"No, it's not, you either said it or you didn't. Who said it first? That matters. That really matters" Kat said stuffing her face with her third donut.

"I did, and-"

"Did you mean it?"

"I did. I think. I mean I said it and I meant it, then I think about it, and I'm like... confused. First, I said it mid orgasm, so that's probably a problem."

"Well, under normal circumstances I'd say yes, but not for you. You said it, and you meant it. What about him?"

"So, after it was all said and done, I was talking to him, as we lay there. I told him I meant what I said. Then he said, he loved me too."

"Oh, my gosh Bonnie. You and Damon, totally fell for each other. And I feel like it all went over my head. I mean, I saw it, and I knew it could happen, but is it weird I don't recollect it?"

"Not really. He and I shared a lot of private moments, and connected on those levels for nearly three months. And then..." Bonnie clenched the muscles in her body and grabbed her stomach as she felt the pulsating sensation of an orgasm hit her, as she spoke about Damon. "Mmmmm, gaaahhh... hmmm. Oh, my God."

Kat watched Bonnie with confusion. "Bonbon, are you okay?"

"God, I freakin' hate him, sooooo much."

Kat grabbed Bonnie's body and felt her tense up as she touched her, "What the?"

"He did this to me, it's like the tenth time this morning." Kat pulled off Bonnie's sunglasses.

"I'm sick of talking to your sunglasses, what kind of hangover do you- Bonnie! Your eyes are red. How much did you sleep?"

"I think I slept about forty-five minutes. An hour. Maybe? He didn't let me sleep, he kept me up all night. He just, has the energy of a teenage boy. We took breaks, we did. To eat and shower, and talk. But those last eight hours... were different. We barely spoke, but we communicated so much."

 ** _(Flash back last 8 hours)_**

 _"Oh God, yes. Right there. Do you like it when I ride you like that?" She asked, shortly after he took the tape off her wrists._

 _"Yes." He said allowing his eyes to close as his head dropped back. Bonnie used one hand to put pressure on his abs, and the other she used to put her fingers into his mouth. Once he played with them with for a few minutes, she used them on her nipples and got very much into her position on top of him._

 _When she felt her second orgasm coming, both of her hands flew to her head, and the slender fingers of hers pulled at her hair, and as her stomach tightened, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. The sweat of their bodies rubbed together, and they felt like a slip and slide. He loved how his wet stomach connected to hers and they shared the salty sweat of their pores._

 _"Oh... mmm." He fought her orgasm, and pushed into her harder. Once her orgasm peaked and fell, he pushed into her harder forcing another orgasm out of her. He did it until she had her third and fourth orgasm, and when her arms collapsed over his shoulders he stood them up and walked her to the bathroom and still inside of her, until he stood her up and turned her body over, bending her over and bending his knees until his face met her kitty, and he started to finger her, feeling her swell around his fingers. "Stop. Please." Her fifth orgasm hit, her and her knees buckled._

 _Bonnie turned around and slapped Damon across his face. He looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm tired." He stood up and slapped her back._

 _She held her cheek and looked at him with a pained look. "You want a break Schiavetto? Then say the safe word."_

 _"Four hours of controlling my orgasms, and an hour of wearing me down, and all I had to say was "pickles?"_

 _"Yes. You know the rule." She rolled her eyes and collapsed into his shoulder._

 _"Pickles."_

He laughed softly at her exhaustion.

 _He picked her up and carried her to the play house. He took her to an all-white room where the only other color was the lavender scented candles. He sat her inside of the heated tub, and ran the water over her body. She lay unable to move. Her muscles weaken and she just lay lifeless as the tub filled. He smiled at her as she dozed in and out of sleep. He lit the candles and turned the light out. Then he slipped out of the bathroom and grabbed some pants. He took his time bathing her. They didn't speak much. He just watched her, and adored her and she kept her eyes closed until she felt him staring._

 _"Damon? What are you thinking?"_

 _"I don't want you to leave." He said quietly._

 _"I don't want to leave. For the first time, I feel, normal. As abnormal as this way of life is, for once, I feel at home in my skin. Thanks to you." They sat in the very dimly lit bathroom, filled with the scent of lavender. She grabbed for his hand as he sat quietly, penetrating the blank space of the walls with his eyes. "Damon, if you are willing to get to know me, I'm willing to get to know you. I know, we are virtual strangers, in terms of time, but in terms of feeling, it feels like I've known you... my entire life."_

 _He reciprocated her grab and the desolation in his eyes lit a little, and he leaned in and kissed her. "I should finish bathing you, so you can get some sleep while you can. In two and a half hours, I'm officially out of commission. Then you have until 6 to sleep. So, if we go to bed in half an hour, you can sleep for four hours. She grabs his arm and pulls him into her._

 _Her hand wraps around his neck and she kisses him. She kisses him, until his body is so close to hers, "Sweet pea, I'm losing my footing." She pulled until he fell into her bath water. "Your body should be tired." They both laughed._

 _"I am very exhausted. However, I just want to, hold you. You seem upset. It bothers me to see you, so distraught." She told him softly._

 _"Pulling me into this water was a mistake." He landed between her legs and their eyes were connected, as their noses touched. He moved his mouth to her neck and started kissing. The second she felt his kiss, her body sent a signal to her brain that she was feeling utter pleasure, and Bonnie felt another orgasm. Damon took full advantage, and continued what he did in the bathroom, of his bedroom. He put his fingers inside of her and curled them until he met her G-spot. He massaged her G-spot and clit at the same time, gently. Instead of spasming, Bonnie's exhausted body clenched, and she cried, in pleasure. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she felt some form of comfort she'd never felt._

 _He touched her gently and just watched her have a calming experience. He watched her body, enter into another orgasm, but in a blissful, and peaceful state, and he took his time. Making it relaxing, and giving. His lips connected to hers and she cried. "You're everything, Damon." And she gripped his arm, with her two hands, feeling his muscles work as he touched her. She rose and peaked in a blissful manner, and she felt a part of her get absolutely lost in this beautifully dark man. "I trust you with my body, Damon. Thank you, for giving that to me. Thank you for giving me something, that I thought I lost for forever. Trusting a man with my body." She said looking him in the eyes. He smiled and pulled his hand out of her gently. Appropriately kissing her cheek and nuzzling his face near hers for a few minutes of silence._

 _"Thank you, for giving me reason."_

 _"Reason, for what?" She looked at him._

 _"Just,_ _ **reason**_ _."_

 ** _(End)_**

"So, what are you guys going to do about it?"

"I don't know, Kat. I have to be very careful. You know how Kol is. He's, not very forgiving. Everything involving me and Damon has to be done carefully. Not to mention, I have always lived my life very carefully. So, after Kol, and I are separated, he can take what he needs. Because I've always made sure that just in case we ever had a bad split, I'd be fine, financially. So, the best thing I can do, is be careful with Kol. This protects both me and Damon. And... If we can keep everything quiet until things are finalized, I can see myself being very happy with Damon."

Bonnie put her sunglasses back on. And again, she stood up, feeling again, his promise to make her suffer without him again. Another genuine shock of orgasmic pleasure. She put her fist to her mouth and bit. "Hmmm." She crossed her legs and took for a few seconds and stood back up. "I want to kill him." She said, walking out of the office, then started shouting to be heard from the next room. "So, the first thing we are going to do, is... you are going to give Lijah space for a week. Every day text him and let him know you are thinking about him. Be sweet and genuine. After a week, we'll see where his headspace is."

"Okay." Kat said, feeling more hope. "Then should I like go to his house in lingerie or something?"

"No, we will see where his headspace is. No jumping into sex. He knows you cheated on him. So, we should remind him of why he fell in love with you. In the beginning of the relationship, he fell in love with the woman, behind the attitude."

"We literally had sex the first night. That night you left us at the restaurant with your sneak, setup."

"Seriously? Oh yeah, you told me. Still Elijah is sophisticated. Maybe we'll setup another cool date for you guys. We'll figure it out."

"I needed you so much the last couple days. Elena, is Elena. That's all I can say. I'm so happy you and I aren't fighting anymore."

"We were never fighting." Bonnie said coming back into the office.

"In my mind, I ended our friendship and cussed you out. We were done, and I was like, sad about how it all went down." Kat said embellishing her words.

"Yeah, except that never happened. I think you truly believe the crazy shit that happens in your head sometimes." Bonnie laughed. "I'm exhausted. My body is sore. Yet, he relaxed me."

"You walk like you have a stick up your ass... wait did he do you in the butt?"

"No. Fingers! However, I'm literally not in pain from that, surprisingly."

"Geez, what did he do to you?"

"He did everything he was supposed to, because I can't stop thinking about him. No matter how hard I try. I miss, him, and want to see his face already. I can't understand how this is happening to me so fast. I'm trying to force my mind to cool it. I hate rushing into things. I just want to take my time and figure out if he and I are a good idea."

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Kat, I'm just new at this stuff. I haven't dated, or even known what dating is like in over a decade. When Kol and I got together, people still called one another on the phone, and made dates. Now-a-days, people do everything through text and email."

"It's Damon. Just talk to him."

Bonnie sighed. "I can't believe any of this."

"Believe it. I introduced you guys for a reason. I knew, he could make you happy. Enjoy the feeling of happiness. You deserve it."

Just then Bonnie felt another aftergasm, and she almost cried. She buckled where she stood, and just took it for a few seconds. "I really hate him today though. Today, I want to kill him."

"Look I just got another, email." Kat says, "Marymount is cancelling their seminars the for the rest of the year. Which is the next three weeks. The school, forgot about holiday leave, and they will resume seminars in the beginning of the new year."

"Really? Good, I guess. I almost forgot about Christmas. Sheesh. I mean we were so busy Thanksgiving came and went. I didn't even visit my parents."

"Wait, wait, so was Caroline right about Damon?" Bonnie rolled her eyes and her neck at Kat.

"No, you didn't, go there!"

"What? I mean, she was bragging about it, I'm just asking if there was merit?"

Bonnie gave a subtle look at Kat just knew. "Let's just say, I have no complaints."

"Explain to me in Bonbon-Kat language, not this, 'I can't talk like the _real bitch_ that I am' language. I notice you biting your tongue all day and not cursing. Talk to me, and tell me what's up with you and Mr. King of torture. Bonnie took a deep breath and dropped her head back palming her face. When she locked eyes with Kat again, she grinned from ear to ear like a school girl, and got real with her bestie.

"Okay, let's break it down. He eats my pussy like he's starved for it. When his tongue touches me and I melt into his mouth. His fingers are so electrical, that when he touches me, it's like shock therapy. Every time he's inside of me, his dick goes so deep in my stomach, he makes me forget to eat, because I'm full on him. Then he punishes me with his kisses. It's like a drug, I'm addicted to the way he tastes, but... it's the moment he looks me in the eyes," she took a deep breath, "I'm lost in the ocean that is him. He has given me this freedom, this desire, this hope. I'm smiling, right now, because of him. And it's genuine. He's fucking beautiful, Kat. And yes, he's a fucking madman, and I'm lost inside of his darkness. I'm lost in this need I have for him. Not a need, to where I'm depressed without him, no. But the need for his touch, his words, his embrace, his influence, his smile, his laughter. He doesn't even realize how amazing he is, and because of that, I NEED to show him, what I see, when I see him. I've never been addicted to anything, in my entire life, and he has managed, to pull me into his vortex. And I'm happy being lost with him. How long will it last? I don't know. I don't even want to guess. I just want to live it in real time. I can't let Kol, take this from me, like he's taken everything else. I fucking deserve to be happy. Damon Salvatore, does that for me."

Kat's eyes were watery at this point, and so were Bonnie's. "God, Bon. After so many years of being your best friend, I've only ever wanted this for you." She hugged Bonnie, and they were disrupted with a throat clearing at Bonnie's office door.

"Ahem." Bonnie frightened, turns to see electric blue orbs piercing her with intensity and sincerity.

She jumped out of her seat. "Oh God, Damon, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to not hear anything you may, or may not have said about me." He smirked. She wiped her tears, and stood up and Kat stood behind her.

"You're in trouble, Damon Salvatore." Kat said.

"What did I do?" She walked towards him.

"You weren't supposed to be better than I expected. Now, if you break her heart... I'm gonna have to kill you." She hit his shoulder and walked passed him. "Hey, Bon, we've done a lot today. I'm going to call it a day and go home, and get my shit together, so I can repair my relationship." Damon stopped her.

"Wait? You just got engaged." He said.

"Long story. Bon can tell you. Anyways... I'm heading out. I think I need to get a mercy mani/pedi."

"Wait, I need one too."

"No, you need to be right here, while I leave. You are where you're supposed to be. I'm gone. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No. I'll lock up, okay?"

"Sure babe. And get some rest." Kat walked out closing Bonnie door, and shortly after locking up the office so no one could come in distracting Bonnie and Damon.

"So..." she said leaning one hand on her desk and staring at the clock. "It's only been half a day. Is it unnatural that I missed you like crazy?"

"No. I created this world for us, because I wanted you to miss me. I missed you too." He stood in front of her with a red rose. He handed it to her, and she smelled it.

"To what do I owe this surprise?"

"Thank yourself. I just had to see you. Plus, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Well, first, have you spoken to Kol?"

"No. I called him on my way to work, then... he didn't answer. I left a voice mail for him to call me as soon as possible. I didn't try again, because I didn't have my hands free and I didn't know how to hook up my Bluetooth to your car. Nor did I want to screw anything up in that immaculate vehicle of yours." He put both of his hands on her arms and rubbed up and down, as if to warm her up.

"I hope you enjoyed the drive. You can continue using the car, or I can have Gino at your disposal. It's up to you. But as far as Kol is concerned. He needs to be dealt with, like yesterday."

"I should get my car from Elijah's house. About Kol, Yeah. I know, I just have to be careful."

"How careful?" He asked lifting her skirt up.

"Umm. Ooohhh... hmmmm." She said getting hit by another aftergasm. "I'm angry with you. This has been happening throughout the day, and I'm over it now. Every time I think about you or fell the slightest vibration, it happens."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you angry." He begins putting his hand into her panties as he eased his way between her thighs.

"Yes, you did. You meant to anger me. You also meant for me need you. You did it on purpose." She smiled into his kiss.

"So, that whole speech you gave Kat, was that just in relation to your pussy, needing me?"

"Depends, what you heard." She said trying not to be vulnerable.

"You, think I'm amazing?" He whispered in her open mouth as she got ready to moan.

"I mean... you're okay." Sarcasm poured out of her crooked smile.

"Just okay?" He plays with her coaxing her wetness out of her.

"You know, I think you're-"

"What?" He asked as his fingers pushed into her. She moaned softly. Her body was so sensitive right now. "What do you think I am?"

"Maniacal and cocky." She opened her eyes to look at him smirking. "Sometimes self-serving."

"WHAT?" He pulled his fingers out of her.

"You like to punish me. That's self-serving. But..." she reached her lips up to his.

"But what?" He asked pulling away.

"But, you're so very giving as well." She started unbuckling his pants. "Maybe you should let me give to you, today."

"No. I'm in charge, and you're my Schiavetto, not the other way around."

"Shut up. Be a little submissive for once. Let me give you something." She kneeled to begin servicing him, and he watched her slowly. Rubbing his hands through his hair, then through her hair after pulling her ponytail loose. It didn't take long before her hands were fisting him and rotating as her mouth worked the end of his member. She gathered saliva in the back of her throat, and as she took him in to her mouth, she relaxed her throat, filling her mouth with most of him, and pulling out watching the saliva as it stretched from her lips to him. She looked up at him and let him watch her put him back into her mouth. She moaned vibrating her lips on him, and he bit his bottom lip.

"Mmmm." He groaned. Three minutes of letting her control him, was making him want to bend her over and hurt her something awful. She had no idea, Damon's OCD when it came to controlling sex. He worked on being better, he tried allowing her the opportunity, to seem fair. But no matter what, he couldn't let it just be. Which is why when she rode him, he wrapped her wrists. Which is why when he finally unbound her wrists, it lasted a couple minutes before he picked their bodies up. When she last sucked him off, he couldn't let her for more than a few minutes, before he took control. And in these moments his fists balled up while she sucked him, he wanted to punch a wall, she was so good and he was so on edge, it was a combination for disaster.

"Schiavetto...?" She didn't answer. "Bonnie?"

"What?" She looked up at him and smiled, and he picked her up, and threw everything off her desk. "Do you have any idea, how long it took me to fix this desk today." He pulled her panties off and put them into his pants pocket. "You control freak."

He opened her legs and watched her anticipate him. Not sure which part of him was going to touch her she just swallowed and looked up at him. "Touch your pussy."

"What?"

"Touch it."

"Maestro, I thought-"

"Touch it!" He demanded, and she did. "Now, spank it."

"You must be-"

He shook his head at her and she did it.

 **SMACK!**

"Ouch."

"Again."

 **SMACK!**

"Oh. Mmm."

"Keep going." He watched her spank her kitty and because of her continuous orgasm, he watched her make herself cum, over and over. When she was overly sensitive, he crawled onto the desk and leaned over her. He planted his thighs in a bent position under hers and mid orgasm, he pushed into her.

"OH FUCK!" She screamed.

 **SLAP!**

He smacked her face, and relentlessly rammed himself into her. Her body was forced to just go through orgasm after orgasm of torture. She could barely feel her legs. Her eyes closed and she hummed ridiculously, long moans. "Look at me." He demanded of her and she opened her eyes.

"Permission to be crude?"

"Yes. Please, talk like a dirty girl, tell Maestro what you want." She pulled his face to hers with both hands, and spoke in a pornstar voice.

"Fuck me. Fuck meeeee. Fuck me so hard." He watched her lips, which drove his intensity. Then he dug his fingers into her thighs and she bit his bottom lip, making him hit it harder.

"You like being filled with my cock?"

"Yes. Thank you. I love it when your inside of me, punishing me with your beautiful cock. Oh, baby, that's my beautiful cock, right?" She asked him, and he wasn't used to women like Bonnie during sex. She was so submissive, but so defiant, and oh so dirty. How could this sophisticated woman, have such a dirty mouth. "Answer me, Maestro. Whose cock is that?"

"Yours. Got damn baby, it's all yours." He gripped the desk as he thrusted deep, forcing her to rip his jacket of and scream.

"I love when your cock punishes my kitty." She said looking in his eyes. "Punish me, with that cock, like I've been a bad girl all day." She smacked his ass.

Listening to her demands, he spread her legs, wide. Forcing her to give him the depth he needed to hurt her, in the most painfully amazing way. He drove himself straight into her and grabbed his face and got perverse. "I feel like Eve, and your dick is the serpent. You're the most beautiful sin. If fucking YOU is wrong, I don't ever wanna be fuckin' right."

"Fuck!" He was thrown off a bit. He told her to get disgusting but he didn't expect that.

"Your so savage." She screamed. But at this point she set him off, he couldn't contain himself.

"You want me to cum inside of you?"

"Yes."

 **SMACK!**

"Beg me." He smacked her thigh.

"Hmmm." She growled at him.

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** To her thighs.

"Ouch."

"Beg me."

"Please, fill me with that Salvatore gold, Maestro. Let me feel your precious cargo spilling out of my kitty."

"Oh God, where the fuck did you come from?" He looked at her shocked.

"Your dreams. Now shoot that hot load in my kitty cat, so I can cum with you, dirty rotten fucking savage!" She kept getting more and more foul with him.

"Oh, I wanna choke you so bad. Your mouth is fuckin' disgusting."

She bit his lip again, softly, then licked him, "You fuckin' love it."

"Fuckin' right." He got rougher, watching her get weak, and she gripped his body tight. Her bottom lip was swallowed by her top one, and her eyes squeezed shut, feeling him deep inside of her. She tried speaking, but no more sounds came out. She just choked on her moans. Damon spoke and demanded her to, "Cum baby. Cum for your Maestro."

"Si Maestro." Her stomach tightened before her body gave way, and her chest rose and fell with no particular rhythm, accept the rhythm they created with their bodies. He connected his mouth to hers and, they came together, before he gently, collapsed on top of her.

Damon and Bonnie were breathing heavy. His mind was in shock from every dirty word still. He pulled back to look at her and she grinned. "Wow. Sorry, about that Genesis reference. I'm pretty sure I going to burn in hell."

"Well, I'll probably burn beside you, for coveting another man's wife."

They both laughed then sighed. "We're terrible people aren't we?"

"I don't know. I feel like we have really saved each other, from turmoil. Did we do this the way we should've? I don't know. But I do know," he looked up into her eyes, "that we are good for each other."

"You made me bite the apple, and now I can't stop eating it."

"Well, that's why I'm here. To feed you, because when I met you, just like me, you were starved." He pulled up and helped her up as well. They adjusted their clothes and he held her face smiling.

"I've never felt truer words."

He smiled and turned his head down and to the right, then grabbed her hands and looked at her hands inside of his. "I have a huge favor to ask you?"

"What is it, Damon?"

"So, I know you have some seminars the next couple weekends, but... I have an engagement in two weeks. I'd like you to be there. I get it if you don't want to, or can't. But, having you there would help my anxiety."

"My seminars were cancelled. Damon, you have anxiety?"

"Ahh, mildly. Nothing big. It's set off by one person in particular whom, I haven't seen in years. I'd love for you to accompany me to Big Bear, for Christmas if you don't have plans with your family." He could barely look at her. "As I said, it's up to you, but-"

"I'd love to. If you need my support, I'd be happy to be there for you." He looked at her in shock. "But um... it kind of changes things, or does it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, me going to Big Bear is more than a sex thing? Wow. This trip is sort of like a "couple" thing?"

"Well, for the record, we can be friends. For introductory purposes. Whatever makes you feel comfortable. No one you know will be there. Except for Stefan and maybe Elena, or whomever he takes. So, don't worry about anyone seeing you with me." He walked in circles for whatever reason, feeling nervous.

Bonnie pulled him to her and stopped him. "Relax. I'd love to be there for you. I have no Christmas obligations. Hell, I thought I'd be doing seminars. So, I'd love to go to the mountains. I haven't seen Christmas snow in years." She smiled at him. She put her hair in a casual bun and adjusted herself. "My desk and office are a disaster."

"I'll order us some food, and help you fix it." He said with a serious face.

"Hey, why so serious? We just had sex, it was amazing, and then, you... kind of tuned out afterwards. Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No. not at all. Just thinking about Christmas."

"Well, smile. Whatever it is, can't be that bad." She cupped his cheeks and smiled. He felt a real comfort in her touch. "I'm here. You're here with me. We are here together. High on each other. What can be so bad, to ruin this? Right now, things are good. Be happy with me."

He looked at her, and smiled. He needed to talk to her about something, that might change how she felt about him. "Nothing is that bad." She assured him.

"You're right to think that." He said.

"Well, Mr. Salvatore, order away. I've eaten nothing all day but a chocolate donut, and you've just ruined my office."

He giggled half-heartedly. "I'm very sorry. I got caught up in the moment, and-"

"And it's okay." She kissed his temple. "I should make sure the office is locked and no one can come in. Just wait right here." Bonnie walked back in the office and he was sitting in her chair. She walked to him and he pulled her onto his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist. And he leaned his head on her chest. She gently rubbed her hands into his hair. "Damon?"

"Yeah, Sweet pea?"

"Just curious... are we going to gift exchange? You and me?"

"I don't know, it's up to you. How much of this you want to be friendly, and how much you want to be more than friendly. Friendship with benefits? Maybe?" He moaned softly, feeling her fingers tickle his scalp. "I could literally fall asleep with you doing that."

"Speaking, of sleep, I haven't had any."

"Neither have I."

"So, I guess. Asking for a slumber party is out of the question?" He laughed.

"I should check on my house. I told Kol he couldn't go back home, but I just hope everything's intact."

"I could go with you."

"I don't know if that's wise."

"Sweet pea, after what you told me, I can't trust-"

"See that's exactly why I never told anyone. I didn't need babying. I've dealt with it. Damon, I'm a big girl. It was years ago, and therapy has helped him." When she said that, Damon felt sudden guilt in his chest. He needed to tell her something, but he couldn't find the right words. "We don't have that problem anymore. And he can barely remember. He was always piss waisted back then."

"It doesn't make it okay. I won't forget that you told me that. I can't."

"Today is today. Today matters. Not yesterday, Damon. I can't change it. You can't change it, I am okay."

"You're not okay. But you want me to believe that. It's classic Experiential Avoidance. You have locked yourself in this bubble of control, because you avoid dealing with the moment in your life that you couldn't control. It's okay to be vulnerable. I'm not going to use your pain against you."

"What are you a pschyo-analyzer?" She laughs. "I'm fine okay. Don't dig so deeply into it." He knew he wanted to talk to her about that one day, but he needed to focus on one thing at a time.

"Bonnie I need to tell you something. But I need to hold off until the time is right. Maybe after this Christmas trip."

"Okay."

"But, don't go home alone. I'm asking you to let me go with you."

"And he sees you and all hell breaks loose."

"I can't let you go alone. I'm sorry. Let's just pray he isn't there, because I'm going with you."

"Da-"

"I can't. I won't. Sorry, not sorry."

She looked down and hugged him. They kissed softly and looked at each other. "Damon, what the hell are we doing, you and I?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to stop." His arms wrap around her tighter.

"Neither do I." She holds him closer, and their lips touch.

"But, this feels right to me."

"It does." She nods her head, and they lock their lips into a kiss. Sitting in her destroyed office, not knowing, that every move they're making is being watched by her husband.


	15. Necessary Getaway (The SLAP Gone Wrong)

**Black Velvet  
Chapter 15 - Necessary Getaway (The SLAP Gone Wrong)  
R-M**

 **Please excuse any errors! This chapter was hard to edit. Thank you for your support! Please Enjoy.**

 _ ***** Message to my supporters!**_

 _ **Wow! 2016 flew by. I've lived in my new place a year now, I've been through some hard things this past year, and writing on his website has really helped me cope with what I've gone through. I sincerely hope, any of you who have had a hard year, always keep your head up. Focus on the things that make you happy, because no one will want for you, what you want for you. Loving yourself is the greatest revolution someone told me this year. So true. Anyways...**_

 _ **Thank you. It means a lot to me that I have had some of your support since I stared this year. It also makes me feel good that over time I have picked up some more faithful's. I seriously, and Humbly thank you all from the bottom of my heart. You make it easy to keep writing and I seriously love your support. Some of the things I've read or received from some of you, literally brings me tears of joy. Please, have a Merry Christmas, if you celebrate it, and a Happy New year to all. Thanks again, I appreciate you all!**_

 _ **MaNiQ1**_

* * *

Bonnie and Damon spent every weekend together. Monday's through Friday she stayed with Kat. Damon didn't want her being home alone. But, she needed to go home Friday before heading to Damon's place. They were going to Big Bear for a week, and she was getting something's from home.

"Why did you have to go home I have clothes for you here? And I can guarantee, you don't have snow clothes at home."

"No, I don't but I need to check my mail, and turn my security system on since I'll be gone a week, Damon."

"You going home, without me, is very sneaky of you. I told you I don't trust him."

"Damon, I'll be fine. He hasn't shown his face for almost two weeks, nor has he called. Elijah said, Kol is at Nik's house. So, I'll be fine."

"Stay on the phone with me the whole time then." He told her.

"Damon, I'm not a child." She laughed.

"No, but you're a woman. He's a man. He's not well, in the head. I told you not to go there without me."

"Listen, I'm fine. I'm going to set my security system in five minutes. I've checked my mail since we've been talking. I need to grab my birth control, and set the security system, then I'll be on my way to you."

"I'm not getting off the phone Sweet Pea."

"Ugh. Your impossible." She smiled. "Well, I need to pee. So, let me call you back-"

"No, put the phone on hold and set it in another room."

"Fine. I'm muting the call and I'll be right back." Bonnie muted the phone and sat it in her room then went into the bathroom used it and washed her hands. When she came out her eyes were met with the brute gaze of her husband. "Kol?"

He stood there with a full beard and messy hair.

"Hello Princess."

"What are you doing here?"

He stood there, unmoving. She just stood at the bathroom door and watched him unmoving herself. "It's been a while, huh? Where have you been?"

"Here." She lied. "What about you?"

"Nik's." He spoke low and watched her like he was possessed. "I've been here, to see you and your never here when I come. Where are you off to?"

"Away for a few days. Going to see family." Not her own, but someone's family.

"Really? I find it strange we've not spoken in two weeks."

"Well Kol, I've called your phone. You don't answer or return my calls."

"Oh, I got a new phone. The old one is gone. But my phone calls should be getting forwarded. Hmm. I'll have to check that out." He got rid of his old phone and any evidence of what he'd been doing behind her back, to protect himself. He stood unmoving, and it freaked her out. She never feared Kol unless he was drunk. But it had been three years since he gave her a reason to. So, she generally felt safe around him lately, even when he drank. Individual therapy had helped him. For three years, therapy kept him from "yelling" at her.

"Well, I really should hurry and go." She walked towards her cell phone to grab it and unmute it, but he beat her to it. "Kol, give me my phone."

"Who the hell is _Anon_?" He asked looking at her phone. "I've seen this name on your phone before."

"It's none of your concern."

"Who is it? Huh? Are you cheating on me Bonnie Mikaelson?" He asked with his voice filled with anger grabbing her wrist.

"Have you been drinking Kol?" Her hand shook as she pulled away from him.

"Maybe, just a little." At that point he was so close she could smell the alcohol as he breathed. She prayed he unmuted her phone but instead he clicked the red button, ending the call.

"Oh no." She whispered under her breath, watching him end the call and toss the phone. At that moment she tried to run, but he caught her by her hair. He fisted it so tight, she screamed. "Ahhhhh. Kol, please. You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing. Stop this. You're hurting me." He lifted her by her hair and pulled her to him. Then he looked her in her face. He planted the most stolen kiss onto her mouth, forcing her to kiss him back. She tried pushing him off and he just fitted her hair tighter. "Please think about what your doing." She looked into blank eyes. His brown eyes were an abyss and his whites were red and he was so drunk she knew he was lost inside of himself. His hand in her hair was bruising her scalp, she thought he was going to pull her hair out. He walked her to the bed, and started pulling her shirt off.

"You filthy dirty whore! How could you do this to us? You're cheating on me. Admit it. ADMIT IT!"

"You and I are done. There is no us. I didn't mean to hurt you. But you did it first, and you and I are not in love. Please, don't do this, Kol. Snap out of it. You're hurting me." She begged but he was a shell of himself unable to see what he was doing, because the alcohol was controlling him. When her body fell to the bed, he started working his hands on her thigh, she felt him squeeze her thigh between his nails. It wasn't like when Damon touched her, it was painful. His ungroomed nails dug, as he must've really let things go the past couple of weeks. His beard had grown in and his hair hadn't been cut. "Ow, please." She didn't allow herself to cry, she just tried to remain, calm. These situations always went by smoother when she was calm, because if she wasn't he lost his senses even more. He finally let her hair go and pinned her hands above her head.

Kol didn't let her know he knew about Damon. He didn't let her know he's been watching her. No. He wasn't planning on this being a one time thing. He planned to make her suffer. "Open up for me, Princess." He pushed her legs apart and started pulling at her clothes. But she didn't allow it. She fought back.

"No." She fought him and he was a crazy lunatic, drunk and stronger than usual. He back handed her, across her cheek and she blocked him as best as she could, but she felt her cheek swell instantly. She finally realized her phone was ringing back to back. When he was distracted by it, she used her foot to kick him in the groin as hard as she could, where he clutched his man parts in pain as he fell to the floor. She grabbed her phone, and ran for the door of the bedroom. She grabbed whatever she could throw over her body, and went for the front door. In all, of his pain he stood up and ran after her. When he caught up to her he grabbed her by her arms, she hit him in he face with her phone. He clutched his nose, where her phone hit him and the blood started falling uncontrollably. She picked her phone up and opened the door to leave.

"Bonnie, if you tell anyone about this... I'll take everything from you. Everything! I swear to God, I will take It all, and believe me, I know exactly what you've been hiding from me!"

"What?"

"I found it all. Assets, bank accounts, the loan you took out on this house to have another built, your business. I swear, I'll take it all. Keep your mouth shut, or I'll make your life a living hell." Bonnie's phone rang again and she ran out of the house. She got in her car and drove until she made it further out from her house. When she did she pulled over to the side of the road and let out a cry. The cry she had been holding in for her marriage for so long. It was over, it was finally over, and all she could do, was think back to the rage in his face. She got out of her car and went to her trunk and put on something she had already. Every since she'd been at Kats house, she'd been living out of her car. She looked at her face and covered it with makeup. He hit her cheek pretty hard.

He'd never hit her before. For the first time her husband hit her.

Bonnie gathered her thoughts. What did he mean he'd take everything? That he'd found everything? Then she remember her work office was ransacked. It was Kol. Which means he went through her home office too. She was so screwed. She couldn't let him take everything from her that she worked so hard for. So she wouldn't tell anyone what he'd done. She'd have to figure out a way to deal with Kol all by herself.

 **oOo**

She fixed her hair and face, and called Damon as she'd noticed he called her ten times. He answered the phone before it even rang.

"Baby... ?" His tone was worried.

"Hey, sorry, I'm fine." She said as her hands shook. "My phone was on silent. It must have hung up on you by mistake. By the time, I found it, I saw your missed calls sorry. I'm on my way to you."

"I'm in my car on my way to you. I started driving after the second time you didn't answer." He said.

"Well, turn around I'm driving silly." She tried to play it all off.

"What the hell? Bon, you had me worried." He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Well, it's okay. I'm okay. I'll be there soon. Trust me you can turn around." Damon reluctantly listened. He drove back home, and was still so worried he waited for her outside of his house. He spoke to her the entire way until he saw her face. When Bonnie pulled up, the gate was opened, even though he already gave her a gate key. She drove in and he'd made a spot for her car in his garage. She pulled in and he walked to her car like he always did to help her grab her things. He walked her into the house and took her things to his room and put them in his closet. He pulled her body to his and held her.

"I was scared, that something happened to you. I kind of lost my mind when you didn't answer the phone. I thought maybe he'd been there, and tried to hurt you."

"Well, you see I'm fine. It's okay. I'm okay." She said she smiled as he pulled her into his chest. But she was terrified. She held back her trembles remembering what happened and then pulled away from him so he wouldn't see her cheek. She covered it with make up, but Damon was such a careful observer of her, she knew he'd see it. She needed a day or so for the swelling to go down for him to not pay attention to her right cheek.

"Hey, why are you pulling away from me? You're acting strange." He said.

"Damon, I missed you all week. Me and Kat spend every Christmas together, so, me spending the entire week with her to make up for not being able to see her this year, made me really miss you." She hugged him again.

"I'm sure, I missed you more."

"No way." She smiled and kissed him. "So do you think what we planned for Elijah and Kat will work?"

"Oh gosh, I don't know. But we can only hope for the best. Those two need to really come to a consensus on what they want from each other."

"I agree. I think they'll be okay."

"Me too. After all they are really the only healthy relationship I have to look at. I mean there's Nik and Haley, who, by the way, have a child and seem to be happy. But, ultimately when I think about their relationship, I couldn't do it."

"What, the polyamory style relationship?"

"Exactly." He said with confidence.

"Really, yet the contract you have you marked voyeurism and Sub-swapping?"

"That was before you were my sub. I wouldn't let any other Dom touch you."

"Why I think it'd be fun?" She said smirking.

His face turned up and he grabbed her by her waist. "Get it out of your mind. No other man, will touch you. No other woman will touch you. No other person, shall dominate you, but me."

"You will come to find, that before I ever think about letting someone else dominate me, I'm going to make sure I get the opportunity to dominate you." She locked his lips gently and tugged on the with her teeth.

"Ms. Bennett, never has a woman dominated me. Never will it happen. You have by far, been the first to use my name, and receive a kiss on the mouth."

"And the first to feel the gloriousness of your cock bare, as you make love to me. The first to let you cum inside of me, to make you work for me, to get inside of your head, to look you in he eye, and tell you I love you. To make you fall in love with me too." She smiled, "I'd say I've done a little dominating already, wouldn't you?"

He grinned. "Who's Maestro di voi Bonnie Bella?'

"You are."

"Don't forget it."

 **oOo**

Kat was nervous. Bonnie and Damon gifted she and Elijah with a Christmas getaway. She looked at the plane ticket and gasped. "Alaska?' She dialed Bonnie's number, and had a million questions.

"Bonjour." A happy Bonnie sang.

"Bonnie, what is the meaning of this? Why am I staring at a plane ticket to Fairbanks, Alaska?"

"Oui, vous l' avez reçu." Bonnie spoke ecstatically.

"Yes. I did. Now why do I have this?"

The other was sent to Elijah. You two will be meeting this afternoon, at LAX."

"Bon, I'm not going to fuckin' Alaska!"

"You are if you love your fiancé." She smiled into the phone. "Damon and I asked Elijah to pick a place he'd love to have a solid week with you. He said he wanted to go somewhere that there was no cell service, no televisions, no WiFi, no everyday people. No crazy luxuries, or every day, modern technologies."

"Bon. He wants to kill me!"

Bonnie laughed. "Tu es si dramatique."

"No, Bonnie. For two weeks, I did what you said. Send daily texts letting him know I love and miss him, or just asking how he's doing. He's so short with me. This Monday, our punishment consisted of him coming to my place and watching me shower, masturbate, and eat. He said nothing to me. Nothing!"

"Jeux de tête. He testing your will, babe. I'm trusting Elijah to do the right thing with this trip."

Kat huffed heavily, "So, what am I doing, ice fishing? Staying in an igloo? Looking at polar ice caps?"

"Sweetie, I'm not sending you to Antarctica. I'm sending you to Alaska. When you land, a car or a bear," Bonnie laughed, "will take you two hours away to a place called Chena Hot Springs. It's in the middle of the woods."

"Camping?"

"There are cabins, and that's all I'm going to tell you."

"Bon, unfair. He's going to kill me." She mock cried.

"I'm going to hang up now. I need to because you have less than three hours to get warm clothes, and I mean warm. The weather where you're going is negative thirty. Pack warm, take some sexy clothes just in case."

"Wow. This is, I don't know what to say. Oh yeah, Elena broke up with Stefan."

"Pft, what?"

"Yeah. She's really into Tyler and Tyler and Caroline broke up, for whatever reason. So, yeah. Now my sister not being with the guy she was madly in love with has me worried."

"Girl, you and Elena are two different people. Stop letting everything else get in the way of this trip."

"Bon wait... what about-"

"Au Revoir. Je t' aime."

Je te deteste. Au Revoir."

They hung up and Bonnie giggled as she and Damon drove a couple of hours away headed into the mountains. "I've never heard you speak French." She looked at him, making big eyes. "I need to think of a game we can play with that."

"Jeux sexuels? Maître et petits jeux d' esclave?"

He looked at her turned on. "I will pull this this SUV over, and handle business on the side of the road."

"I'm surprised you didn't have your driver drive us, so we could enjoy the ride there, since, I'm sure we won't have much privacy."

"I'll always make sure you and I have privacy. So that won't be a problem. I just wanted to be kind of normal. No driver. Just you, me and this drive to the mountains." Bonnie was reluctant to be sitting on his right side, so he couldn't see her right cheek. She sat staring out of the window. The sun still played apart in the weather, the further they got from the city cruising through the outskirts and past the suburbs, they slowly ascended into the foothill of the mountains. The Interstate 210 gradually turned into highway 38 and bits of snow were gathering on the sides of the road, as they left the beach city and headed inland.

She wondered how and if she should explain Kol to Damon. Kol threatened to take everything from her. Her eyes wondered off to the start of the mountains and drifted.

"You okay? You got kind of quiet." He asked grabbing the hand resting on her thigh.

"Yeah, just thinking is all."

"About what?"

"Not much. So, who am I meeting this week that gave you anxiety? You have yet to tell me."

"Uhh, let's just wait and see if they show up, because I'd honestly be surprised if they follow through." He said. She gripped his hand tighter. This person won't be there until tomorrow though. So, I have a day to enjoy you." She smiled.

"I think my assistant is on to us."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have a feeling." Bonnie said. "I need to be careful, because I hired her through Kol."

"What? Bon, that's not smart. What if she's some sort of spy?"

Bonnie sat quietly wondering now how Kol might know so much. Was it Davina? She now had to worry about her assistant. A girl she liked a lot. A girl she could see working with her long term. She sent an email to Davina, telling her she needed to speak with her urgently.

 **oOo**

Elijah had been sitting at the airport for almost an hour. He was waiting for Kat, and even though he was early, she was late. He figured as much since she got her invitation today. As she jumped out of the cab, the cab driver helped her to get her luggage loaded on the outside check in point. She looked ridiculous. Well, she didn't, but for LA Weather, it was obvious, that she'd been over dressed. She wore layers of pants with some snow pants over top. She had on layers of shirts and a snow coat. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a beanie. She was very trendy, but overdressed.

Elijah, who rarely smiled, giggled to himself when he saw her. He watched her struggle with three large luggage. She clearly over packed. He watched her look uncomfortable, and out of her element. It was different for her, and he recognized how she might have felt out of place. He laughed a while. He laughed and let her stumble among the full crowd of people and search for him. If he had never been entertained by her before, today was the day to watch her, and laugh.

But he'd been entertained by her antics. She completed him. Today was no different. He let her squirm for twenty minutes embarrassed. Finally, he called out to her. "Katarina." His accent heavy and thick with its commanding presence. "Come, dear." She spotted him and walked over feeling humiliated.

"How long have you been watching me look like a hot mess?"

"Long enough to put me in good spirits. You truly are a wonder." He smiled.

She was so nervous she didn't know what to say. She remained quiet for about twenty-minutes until they boarded their plane. They were in first class, and she felt better because she was burning up in all of her clothes. The plane took off smoothly and she wanted to give him space, but her body was burning up. She knew she needed to take a layer of clothes off.

She rolled her eyes and frowned. "Why do I look over dressed?"

"Because you are."

"Bon said negative thirty-degree weather and pack warm."

"Yes dear, pack warm. You could've put the warm clothing on when we landed dear. You're going to be sweating for a while, this flight is three hours. We have a layover in Tacoma, for about four hours. Then we fly to Anchorage, which is about a four-hour flight. When we land, we have a two hour layover. Then fly to Fairbanks, which about an hour, and after that it's a two-hour drive to the resort."

"Sixteen hours in this impossible get up."

"Yes, but once we are officially there, you will fit right in." He laughed.

"So, a Resort? Why did she say cabins?"

"It's a different kind of resort my little pet. I was thinking, I need to focus on some of our relationship. Privately."

"Yes." She smiled. "I agree."

"No television, no Wi-Fi, no access to the internet."

"She told me. But, I mean it's good for us. Right?"

"No neighboring cabins. They are all spaced far apart."

"That's great. We can really focus on us, and I can really focus on-"

"No one will be able to hear you... when you scream. I'm going to teach you a lesson Katarina. I'm going to make you earn your kitten status back. It won't be very friendly, but rewarding non-the less."

 _Why would he wait, until we boarded the plane and took off to say this?_

She wanted to run away. He gave her a straight face, then a small grin, and put his headphones on, closing his eyes. Once the airline attendant came by, she took a Pinot Grigio. It wasn't enough, she took a couple more glasses to relax her senses. She was fucked. She looked over at him, and he was smirking with his eyes closed and his head against the head rest.

She reached for the flight attendant. "Excuse me, I'm very, very uncomfortable. Is there any way that after this flight, I can retrieve my luggage to change clothes?"

"Is the next stop your destination?"

"No. t's a layover."

"Then I'm sorry ma'am. Unless it's an Emergency, the airline doesn't like retrieving luggage. There's a liability clause. If anything should happen to your luggage, mid transition the airline is responsible. So, I'm afraid we can't."

Kat swallowed her pride and sat in her three layers of clothes and as uncomfortable as she was, Elijah seemed to be perfectly, comfortable, sane, and joyful today.

"Then in that case, can I get a vodka tonic?"

"It may make you even hotter ma'am."

"Its, okay, at that point I won't give a fuck!" The man looked at her and laughed.

"Right away ma'am."

 **oOo**

Bonnie and Damon finally pulled into a large driveway. The grass and trees were coated with snow, and the cabin was large. She was surprised. Oh... my... word. This, is beautiful!"

"Right? I wanted to give you a white Christmas. Wait until you see the inside." Bonnie looked at Damon. "Stop looking at me like that. No wait, keep looking at me like that. I live for that look from you." She bit her lip and blushed looking away from him. She covered her mouth with her fist and looked out the window feeling like she was in a dream. "Hey, you ready for our week?"

Her gleaming eyes lit with joy. He saw a sparkle inside of her, that made him want to give her everything. He got out of the SUV and walked around to her side, opening the door. "Come on, let's go get into the spirit. He put a red and white hat on her and as she stepped out of the vehicle, she saw the three story cabin. "I would've gone smaller, and cozier, but the person we are here to see, needs to give me space."

"Uh oh, should I be worried?"

"You should be prepared for the best week of your life." As she walked up the door, a woman opened it. "Hello!"

"Oh, Hi." Bonnie saw a brown skinned woman open the door. She was pretty and spoke like she'd been expecting Bonnie.

"I've heard a lot about you." The woman pulled her in for a hug. "I'm Sarah Salvatore."

"Oh, wow, I had no idea... are you...?

"Family, yes. I'm Stefan's wife. I mean ex-wife. I brought our children, here to spend Christmas with their father, and his-"

"Ahem."

"Damon!" She smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Hey sis. Nice to see you. You look beautiful as ever."

"Always the charmer. I've missed you and your wicked grin. But most importantly, your niece and nephews missed you."

Bonnie stood there unsure of how to feel. She had no idea who Damon Salvatore was. This was even more of a reason, she found herself to be drawn to him. "Yeah, well... I've been very occupied with... everything."

She looked at Bonnie. "I see. It's nice to finally see you, with someone. I was beginning to wonder if maybe you were gay, not that it would matter."

Bonnie laughed. "Oh, I like you."

"Listen, if Damon were gay, I would've jumped through hoops to finally discover that he and that... um... what's his face?"

"Elijah?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. Him. So, you know him? I would've been excited to know he finally found a great guy."

"Can we not?" Damon told Sarah.

"Well for a long time, Damon never brought anyone around. But when he invited us to functions, he would be tailored like a king, and so would Elijah, and I always though, he's gay. He's definitely gay and that's his lover. Ya know, because the drop dead gorgeous ones are always gay. But... it turns out he's extremely picky, and good for him because you are all kinds of beautiful."

Damon looked at Bonnie and grinned, "Thank you." She said.

"I've always loved my sis-in-law. Too bad my brother was a knuckle head." He smirked. "Sarah, Bonnie. Bonnie, Sarah."

The two women smiled and hugged again. "Nice to meet you."

"I can tell we are going to be great friends." She pulled Bonnie into the cabin and once inside, Bonnie was drawn breathless again.

"This... is... so... beautiful." The inside was decorated with all Christmas themed decorations. It was a winter wonder land. There was a large twenty-foot tree decorated with so many white lights and red bows. The top had an angel on it. There were gifts all under the tree, tons of gifts. Bonnie assumed it was for the kids that she had yet to meet.

"So, you like it?"

"You crazy man. I love this." She reached up and hugged him, in her Christmas themed leggings and fuzzy boots. Her coat, was fuzzy around the hood and she wore her hair curly.

He whispered in her ear. "I'm starving."

"I'll cook something." She smiled.

"No, I want to eat your pussy, right now."

She shook her head no. "Now?"

His eyes narrowed to hers, "Right... now."

"Damon, I'm just now meeting your-"

"Sarah!" He called out. "We are headed to our room. I'm going to unload the car, and then we'll be down for some apple cider with the kids."

"Sure thing big bro. I need to take care of some things anyways, before the kids get back."

Damon grabbed Bonnie by the hand and lead her up the large staircase. They walked to the very end of the hallway, once they got to the third level. There was only one doorway up there. "This is the only room on the third floor." He opened it and gently pushed her inside after he followed her and locked the door.

"Geez. This place never ceases to amaze me. This room is-" He shuts her up with his hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to go into the bathroom and get ready-"

"What about our bags?"

"Don't you worry about the bags. I'm going into the bathroom to prepare for what is about to happen. I want you to take your clothes off. All of them. By the time I get out of there, I want you to be naked on that California King, right in from of the fireplace. I want you on all fours. Facing the fire. Which means, I want your beautiful, ass greeting me as I open that door."

"Dam-"

"Ah ah ahhh. 'Tis not my name."

"Maestro, there are people downstairs. Your family. This isn't the time or the place."

"You have no idea, do you. You still don't understand me, and it's okay. You'll come to understand that, when I want it, I'll take it. Whenever, where ever. Never doubt my, desire when it comes to you. I'll fuck you in a church, if I want to."

She blinked in surprise, and he laughed. "Fortunately, for you, I wouldn't do that."

She let out a breath she didn't realize she had taken and held in. He took her coat off and left her to do the rest. Bonnie looked around the large room. It had a deep, oak wood cathedral ceiling. The brick fireplace was grand and lit. She was made nervous by the cracking embers. The third floor was very secluded and quiet. The large windows opened to the snowfall and she looked out the window into the woods. She heard a loud crack of the fire which made her jump. She remembered she needed to finish getting undressed.

Slowly she removed her boots and sweater. She was wearing the lingerie he bought her, but for what purposes? He preferred her naked. She folded her clothes and started sitting them on the couch. Slowly, and one by one, she removed the items on her body. Once she was finished, she crawled onto the California King size bed with the neatly groomed mattress filled with pillows and a very high thread count bed set, that felt like heaven against her skin.

She stopped focusing on him, and started focusing at the fire. He told her to face the fire place, and in it, she got lost in the flame, like a moth. And it rose, as she drowned out the sounds, around her. She didn't even realize when he was stuffing her mouth with a gag, and fastening it around her head, until she felt his leather gloves, on her skin. They were cold, and it gave her the chills. She looked up and he was staring down at her. He stooped down and smiled, as he tied her hands together.

"Ready Schiavetto?"

 **oOo**

Stefan walked in with his kids. "Go sit your gloves and boots on the back-porch kids. And warm your hands by the fire. I'm going to see what your mom is doing?"

"Is uncle D here?"

"Uncle D is here. He's probably taking a nap. I'll check on your mom. Why don't you guys do what daddy said and then we'll do ginger bread house soon."

"Yay! Okay daddy." Stefan walked with his three-year-old to his ex-wife, leaving his eight-year-old twins to warm up by the fire.

"Sare! Sare!" He called out walking towards their bedroom. When he opened the door, she was searching for something. "Sarah, what's going on?"

"Sabastian's favorite **b-e-a-r** is missing." She spelled it so the young boy wouldn't know. "That or we left it at home."

"Pft, are you kidding me? When he figures it out he's going to flip. He doesn't go to bed at night without it."

"Stefan, you don't think I realize that? This was a mistake. This trip is going to be all bad. I'm so disappointed."

"Okay, okay, baby... come on. We are going to tag team this parenting thing this week. We always manage to work well as a team."

"So, uhh, speaking of teams. How are you and your girlfriend?"

"Who, Elena? She's good I guess. We broke up. So, it's just a typical day in the life of me."

"I thought you really liked this one?"

"I did. But like and love are two different things. She was slightly clingy, and because of that, whenever it was my weekends with the kids, she assumed the worst. Tried to keep tabs on me, and... I don't know. It drove a wedge between us. It's better this way. She needs to find a person who appreciates he way she gets attached." He looked at his youngest son and laid him in the crib.

"What about you and Matt?"

"Ugh, same. He's a great guy, but just not for me. He's a little too vanilla for me." She laughed. "I wanted to introduce him to the kids, but... I'm just not ready for something like that. So, I guess we're stuck with each other."

"I don't mind that." He smiled, trying to pull her body near his.

"Stefan, don't flirt with me. We make kids, when we flirt too much."

"What's one more?" He smiled.

"It's, you. Not knowing what you want Stefan."

"I've made a lot of changes, Sarah."

"What does that mean, you think we should work on things?"

"It means, I realize, my life isn't the same without you and my children. My job keeps me away, a lot. I get that. But I've recently been doing some investing with my brother to keep me from having to be so busy. It's helped Damon to to keep from being at his nine to five every day."

"Stefan, I want to believe you'll make time for us, I really do, but you can understand what I felt like, trying to explain to your kids how daddy would be here more if he didn't work. You weren't going to their games, or their recitals. Missing birthdays. Stefan-"

"Sarah, I wanted you and the kids here, for the holidays. I made time for this. Not just because of my mother, but because after two years, I realize I'm nothing without you guys. I don't want to date. All it does is make me miss you. I'm here for you and my kids, and this Christmas is going to be the best. I promise."

"Yeah, well I guess you need to show me." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the room. "Kids, its ginger bread house time."

 **oOo**

Damon rubbed his leather clad hands over her smooth, soft skin. She tensed up, because the idea of leather made her nervous. He had on his black jeans still, and some black boots. But he took his shirt off and the happy trail that lead to his... happy place, was sometimes the place that lead to her submissiveness.

"Whassdhdh dft?"

"I'm going to punish you."

"Hmm I gnfn spnsnskn?"

"Something like that. But this time, I want to introduce you to Paddy."

"Hmm." She hated this barbaric gag. What was he thinking putting it on her?

Damon pulled out a wooden paddle, and swung it around in front of her face, until her eyes widened. Bonnie looked at him and gave him a slow, head shake 'no.'

"Yes."

"This is how this will work. I'm going to spank you. Five times slow, five times fast. But I'm going to bend you over my lap. As you know, I'm very big on flesh on flesh contact. My punishments tend to be very hands on, but today I want you to feel the vulnerability of not feeling the contact of my skin as I punish you. This will create a natural submissive state, that will make you feel as if I'm being cold and detached. Because, for this punishment... I will be cold and detached. It's important you know that this punishment is a small lesson in dominant/submissive training. I do not have any emotional attachment to this punishment. So, don't feel bad, when I punish you, and don't take it personal." Damon sat on the edge of the bed and bent her over his lap.

"Wgnf snbeh psosjkls?"

"So, yeah, you won't be able to say pickles. If you want me to stop, this gag has a built-in whistle. When you bite really hard, it'll sound. Not a regular bite, like a hard one. Are you okay Schiavetto?"

She nodded her head.

"Can I proceed to punish you?"

She nodded her head. "Don't feel bad, the harsher the punishment the grander the reward. Damon softened Bonnie by caressing her skin with his cold gloves. As her body relaxed. He warmed her up with one...

 **SMACK!**

"Hmmm." Bonnie was surprised to feel his leather clad hand hit her. She instantly felt the sting.

"Are you doing okay Schiavetto?"

Bonnie nodded her head and dropped it down, bracing herself for the punishment. "Schiavetto, when I count to three..."

 **SPANK!**

He distracted her and she gripped her hands together after the shock. It wasn't very hard. But she had a feeling the next one would be...

 **SPANK!**

A little bit harder, causing Bonnie to bite down on the gag. "Hmmmm." But it wasn't hard enough to sound the whistle. She clenched up. That kind of sting made her squeeze his leg.

"Should I stop?"

She shook her head no. The more, she stopped to think about it the more she felt the sting, which lasted longer than a sting from his hand. She dropped her head further, and when he felt her grab his leg, he grabbed her by her hair, and pulled her face up again. Bonnie looked up at him, and gave him a harsh glare. His hand made its way around her throat from her hair. Slowly, he squeezed a little bit and she closed her eyes submissively. Letting him control every second of this moment,

"Schiavetto, how does paddy feel against your skin?"

 **SPANK!**

"Do you like it? Can I spank you harder?" She didn't answer him. So, when he spanked her one last time, it was one to be remembered.

 **SPANK!**

Her entire body clenched and she screamed though her gag. Just as she thought it was almost done. The hand he gripped her neck with pulled her into his face and he smiled wickedly. He put his lips to hers and pretend to kiss her with her gag.

"God I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you, when I spank you so I can feel your lips shake while I deliver the end of your punishment. Sadly, your bound and gagged, because I couldn't let you scream, in this cabin, where downstairs lies the innocence of three unknowing children.

Three children who have no idea Uncle Damey has a dark side. Three children, who have no idea, what you do to me. Three children who don't need to hear all the vile things that come out of your mouth when I punish you, because then they'll think I'm killing you. I can't have them knowing I'm not who they think I am. So, if I take this gag off, can I trust you to be quiet while I finish spanking your ass?"

Bonnie shook her head 'no' making him laugh. "Good, I'm going to challenge you then. I'm going to take it off, anyways. And you're going to contain yourself from screaming, because if you don't, I'm going to spank you ten more times... with a wet paddle." He unfastened her gag and as it fell from her mouth, she stretched her jaw out. Before she could catch her breath, she felt the sting of his paddle, quick, hard, and fast.

 **SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!**

Then he quickly picked her up and threw her on the bed, confusing her brain so she wouldn't scream. Her hands still bound she bit her lip trying to keep from screaming. Damon rushed her body lifting her legs from under her knees, and stuck his tongue inside of her, feeling her body heat up, and her kitty purr, he softly and gently sucked on her and ate her like ice cream.

"Hmmm. Please."

"Please what?"

"I want you inside of me. That's what I need. I've missed you all week."

"Not yet. I told you I needed to taste you." Bonnie's hips wiggled underneath his hold and he felt her legs start to shake.

"Mmmm God. Please don't do this to me today... I need it."

"You need what?"

"You... inside of me." His lips made love to her and she arched her back wrapped her legs around his head. Her bound hands pulled his hair. Damon knew the harder she pulled the closer she was to her peak. He felt her squeezing, but not with the grip, that told him she was going to cum, so flickered his tongue over her clit gently and consistently. Her stomach started tightening, and she wanted to feel the release. "Please, Maestro. May I cum? I'm right there, baby?"

"No!" He sat up and took his time unbuckling his pants. Making her watch him and want him. The sound of his leather gloves maneuvering his buckle and zipper sounded murderous. Not to mention, he looked like a murderer. He moved aggravatingly slow. Forcing her to beg.

"Maestro, please?"

"Turn around." She turned over and he looked at her reddened behind from his paddle spanks. He took his gloved hands and cupped her gently as he kissed her all over her paddled cheeks. He kissed every inch of red skin. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you. You're precious. Gosh, I haven't used a paddle in a while."

"I'm fine Maestro, I promise."

"I know, I just, want to make it better. Your ass is beautiful." His kisses made her want to fall asleep. The way he kissed her skin was soft, and lingering and left tiny trails of saliva from winced he moved point A to point B. She laid on her stomach with her bound hands above her head, and he turned her back over. Climbing her body. He saw the hunger and greed in her face as she watched him. "What do you want your Maestro to do?"

"I want..." His unbuckled pants fell slowly. "This beautiful cock inside of me Maestro." She grabbed it with bound wrists, and stroked it.

"How bad?"

She bit her lip. "Bad."

"You want me to... fuck you, or make love to you?"

"Slow and steady Maestro. I wanna cum hard and slow, with you."

Damon smiled lowering his body to hers, "put it, inside of you." She smiled, doing what she was told. She rubbed it back and forth on her clit a few times before directing it, inside of her and once he started to slowly push forward, he moved her bound wrists around his neck while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked her in her eyes as he entered her body, gently. Then instantly closed his eyes and took her mouth in a kiss. He made love to her slowly, catching her deep moans in his mouth, and filling her, with all of him until they both hit their peaks. She gripped him with every ounce of muscle, trying to contain her screams. She fought her urge to scream profanities, and call him disgusting names. She let him fill her up, and slowly bring her down. Once they calmed, she fell apart and all her limbs went limp.

"Thank you, baby." She said breathlessly in his ear.

"No. Thank you Sweet pea." He caressed her skin and kissed her. "I need to pamper your body now." She loved this part of sex with him, because he focused all his gentleness and sweet words on her. He loved pampering her, because she basks in his attentiveness.

 **(Knock Knock)**

"Uncle Damey? Hey, uncle Damey... we started Ginger bread houses already, are you gonna come?"

"Holy crap!" He whispered to her. Bonnie's eyes went big and her mouth went in the shape of an "O" to show her shock. "Yes. Uncle D will be down in five minutes."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He looked at her sympathetically. "Baby, I'm going to have to give you after care later... is that okay? I just don't want the kids to-"

"Baby. It's fine. I'm ready to meet your niece and nephews." She smiled.

He looked her in the eyes and smiled. "I can't believe I'm here with you. You're going to spend time with my family. This is not something I do. So, it's kind of a big deal." He said hunching his shoulders. She laughed under his body. "I love feeling your body against mine. I love the idea that you don't have to go back to anyone. I love, that your mine, and I'm yours. This is everything I could have possibly wanted."

Bonnie's guilt of Kol made her nervous. She wanted to tell him what happened, but she knew Kol was good for his word. She knew he'd ruin her life and take everything from her. But she hated the idea of lying to Damon. "Damon, baby, I should tell you something."

"What? Everything okay?"

"Yes, but you should know that, last night... before-"

 **(Knock Knock)**

"Ye-eeees?" He sang out, grinning.

"Uncle Damey... daddy wants to know if you want for him to order pizza tonight from the best pizza place? He says you love that place."

"Sure, baby doll. Tell Daddy, me and Ms. Bonbon will be down in three minutes." He heard the kids giggle outside of the door.

"Whelp, there ya have it?" She said grinning.

"Uhh, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"It can wait. Let's go meet your nieces and nephews."

oOo Bonnie oOo

I'm smiling, this moment, these moments shouldn't be destroyed by Kol. Do I want to tell him? Yes. Will I tell him? I will. But I'm exhausted of Kol. I'm tired of what he has put me through. Is it wrong that I want to enjoy this week and save the Kol issue for next week? I just want to bask in this moment with Damon. I don't want to ruin it. Not now. Next week. Sure. But not today. Now, I made sure to touch the makeup, up on my face. We walked downstairs, and I put my same clothes back on and Damon put his on. He reminded me of the night we played cards, with Elijah and Kat. The first night he attempted to get into my mind. The night, I knew I had become drawn to him. He had on a flannel and it was unbuttoned the top three buttons his hair was messy, which wasn't a typical Damon thing, but I loved it. Now, he looks just like he did in those moments. His messed up hair from me pulling it while he made love to my pussy with his mouth. This... this is what I want. Kol can kiss my ass. I'll talk to Damon about it next week.

They made it downstairs to some excited faces. "Uncle D!" Seth said. He ran and hugged him.

"Uncle Damey!" Sophia said.

"Hey guys. Where the heck did, those long legs come from? You guys are almost as tall as me."

"No, we aren't." They laughed. "You're crazy!"

"I really missed you guys. It's been a few months, well, more like a year or so. You guys are growing up to be so beautiful and handsome. Thanks Sarah, for giving me beautiful nephews and a niece. We know it wasn't Stef."

"Go to hell!" Stefan laughed.

"Ooh, Daddy needs to put money in the swear jar!" Sophia said.

"I'm on vacation. There is no swear jar on vacation. Because if there's a swear jar, then I guess eight o'clock bedtime resumes and not nine-thirty."

"I mean, swear jar! What swear jar?" Sophia recanted.

"Hey, this is Uncle Damon's ..." he looked to Bonnie, "very special friend." She smiled. "Her name is Ms. Bonnie. Or Bonbon." He smirked.

"Uncle has a girlfriend. Uncle has a girlfriend." They started to sing.

"Okay okay, enough kids." Sarah laughed.

"You're really pretty, Ms. Bonbon." His niece said.

"Oh, well thank you. So are you cutie pie. Nice to meet you." Bonnie hugged her. "I give hugs. Not handshakes." She looked to his older nephew who became shy, suddenly. "I don't bite."

She walked towards him, and for the first-time Sarah and Stefan saw their almost nine year old get shy and blush.

"Are you blushing, young man?"

"Stef. Stop, don't put him on the spot."

"What, Sarah... he's blushing. I think Seth has a crush on Ms. Bonnie."

"Dad!" He said and walked off. The adults collectively laughed.

"Don't feel bad, Seth. Ms. Bonnie makes me feel the same way too." She looked at him blushing.

"So, what are we doing, can I help?" Bonnie jumped right in.

"Yeah, you can help me." Sophia pulled Bonnie to her and started showing her what to do. They got to it quickly and Bonnie amazed her with how creative she was. "Seth and I are in competition. The best ginger bread house, gets to have double desert."

"Well, it wouldn't be fair, if someone doesn't help Seth. Maybe, Uncle Damey, should pick up some icing and M&Ms and help him too."

"Yeah, please? Please uncle Damey?" Sophia asked.

Bonnie lowered her bottom lip like Sophia and helped her to beg. "Please. Pretty please." Damon looked at Bonnie and silently mouthed... Y _ou're gonna get it later._

 _"_ Sure, Uncle Damon will. But it's an unfair advantage, because we are going to win."

"Oh yeah?" Sophia said with a straight face.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Where's Sebastian?" He turned asking Sarah.

"Napping thank God. We accidentally left his favorite bear back in LA, and I'm worried about him going to bed tonight. So... right now while he naps, I think of a backup plan." Sarah sighed. "Ugh, kids... it never ends. Your life is no longer your life. It's theirs. You become a slave to your children. Wait until you have kids. You'll see."

Damon watched Bonnie as she took in Sarah's words. He heard her previous hopes for kids with Kol, and he knew it was a hard subject for her. When he listened to her weeks ago, she was drunk, and maybe she didn't realize how she divulged so much information about her marriage, but he knew she probably would pretend she never told him those things about children. But then she couldn't escape the conversation in a room of children.

"You want kids Bonnie?"

"Oh me... I don't know. I thought I did before, and it turns out it's not meant for me. So, I love kids though. I like babysitting. I like playing and baking and all the fun stuff. When it boils down to it, I'm not sure I'd be a great mother though."

"You'd be a great mother Bonnie." Damon said making her smile.

"Hey, every great mom, starts out not knowing what they're doing, and as the years go on, you will continue to question what you're doing. It comes with the territory. Not that I think I'm great, because I'm not, but I'm definitely not as bad as I thought I'd be."

"You're a great mother, baby." Stefan finally chimed in after. "Hey Bonnie. Good to see you."

"Nice to see you to Stefan." It felt weird to see him with Sarah, knowing he was with Elena a couple of weeks ago. But it was none of her business, so she didn't ask.

 **...**

"Ours looks better." Damon said.

"You wish, baby. Sophia and I are decorating pros. Look at our double front door and stained glass window."

"Shut up. Pft." He walked to look at it. "Damn, how did you do that?"

"Yeah, Ms. Bonnie's the real deal Uncle Damey. You've done good. You picked a real winner." Sophia said. "A literal winner because we are out to win this ginger bread contest."

They started to laugh at her and Damon shook his head.

"Double ice cream for Ms. Bonnie loser." She laughed putting the letter "L" on her forehead with her fingers.

"Seriously? Okay. I'll show you a loser." He grabbed a spoon of icing and put it on her nose.

"Wow. Are you a sore loser? Loser!" Again, with her fingers on her forehead.

"Bonnie I'm warning you. Don't, don't tempt me. I'm not a good loser. I will be sore all over that ass."

"Language! Damon, the kids!" She yelled in surprise.

"Stefan said there wasn't a swear jar. So, therefore, I can say ass if I want. Huh baby?" He grabbed her and started to put more icing on her with his fingers. He grabbed a handful, and she looked at him. Don't do it. Please? D-Da-Damon, stop it... stop it!" She begged, the sound his ears loved but he didn't care, he smeared it all over her face, then laughed.

"Hmmm I'm going to get you Damon!"

"I'll help Ms. Bonnie." She grabbed her uncle's hands and tried pinning him down. He played along knowing she wasn't that strong but he let her pin him and Bonnie put a spoonful of peanut butter in his mouth. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Damon began having a reaction. He was choking on the peanut butter... fanning around as if he couldn't breathe. She looked at him.

"Oh, my gosh... Damon I'm sorry. Do you... oh my God. PEANUT ALLERGY!" Bonnie panicked and Sarah kneeled with her trying to help him. He was turning red. All of Bonnie's fears were flashing before her eyes, she was losing Damon and she panicked. "I'll do mouth to mouth!"

She kneeled over him and tried to clear his chest plate and open his mouth to receive oxygen as she tilted his head back, and when he felt her lips on his, he couldn't help but to lay a huge kiss on her, giving her his peanut butter and completely freaking her out. She sat up and looked surprised and pained. "What the? What the hell? Damon... are you okay?"

He licked her face. "Still think I'm a loser?" Her face went angry and she stood up.

"Damon Salvatore!" She stood up and backed away from him.

"Uh... uh, Bonnie baby? I'm sorry. It was just a joke, I didn't... I didn't mean to scare you." She turned away from him left the room. Sarah stood up looking at Stefan.

"Did you know he was playing that awful joke?"

He hunched his shoulders, "What? It was innocent. He's really a sore loser. Always has been." Stefan laughed.

"Real mature Stef. That poor girl lost her senses."

Meanwhile, Damon was trying to convince Bonnie he was sorry. "Baby, Bon? I'm sorry turn around please." He slowly turned her body and she had tears in her eyes. "Oh, my God. I'm sorry. Damnit!" He pulled her in for a hug. "That was an awful joke. I didn't think it through. Why are you crying."

"I'm not crying. But I am sad, because I thought you were dying."

"I'm sorry. It was an awful thing to do, and I realize now. And you've got icing and peanut butter all over your face. Here let me wipe it off." He started wiping her face and she winced.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry did I wipe too hard."

"Yeah." At this point Bonnie, had forgotten about the bruise on her face. He'd relaxed her so much, and she'd been having so much fun with his family, she was in a zone.

"Here, come on, let's go to the bathroom. We can clean your beautiful face." He pulls her by the hand and walks her to the large guest bathroom. "Come on. You can't stay mad at me forever." He laughed dragging her body as she walked lazily behind him.

"Damon, I think you owe me for scaring me like that." He pulled her into the bathroom locking the door, lifted her up and sat her on the cabinet, turning the warm water on waiting for it to get warm. When it warmed up he grabbed a white face towel and wet it squeezing it out. He slowly started wiping her face, getting all the sweet and sticky residue off her.

"You freaked out! PEANUT ALLERGYYY!" He laughed.

"Damon Salvatore it's not funny. People die from peanut allergy reactions." Damon's laughing suddenly stopped.

He continued wiping her face, removing the sticky residue and her make up. The make up on her cheek was clearing, making very clear a purple and black bruise on her right cheek. She worried when his face went from laughing, to blank, to angry. He wiped her face gently and looked her in her eyes. "Sweet pea?"

"Yes?"

"What, in the hell happened to your face?" She felt his whole aura change. His energy darkened. His jaws, locked in place and she saw his pulse throbbing through the veins on his temple. She became afraid of him. Not of what he'd do to her, but how he was about to react to what's happened to her face. His fist rose and slammed into the counter top.

Bonnie jumped and her heart started to beat rapidly. "Damon."

"BONNIE!"

"Umm... I was going to tell you, but then-"

"Tell me what? Sweet pea, I'm gonna ask you this once, and once only. You better give me the hundred percent truth, or I'm going to flip the Fuck out. Not on you, baby. But I will, go crazy, if I don't have an answer." Not even during their dominant/submissive moments had she seen such intensity and darkness in his eyes. "What... the fuck... happened... to your face?"

* * *

 **I don't have a note, because I have to leave my house. LOL But I seriously hope there wasn't too many damn errors and that you enjoyed it.**

 **Holla atcha girl! ;)**

 **Happy Holidays!**


	16. Interlude Kol's Reaction

**Black Velvet**

 **Interlude**

 **Requested by Kristy Guest Reviewer. Thanks for the Prompt Idea**

 **Kol's Reaction**

 **Two weeks ago…**

* * *

Kol was in his office at work. He logged on to the software Caleb had for him, with the cameras he had in his and Bonnie's home and Bonnie's office. After going through her office to find additional information, he left in a hurry when he heard a noise in the building. Accidentally knocking everything over, he left without cleaning it up. He had felt confident he could fix his marriage. The possibility that the man texting his wife, was also the man she could be sleeping with meant nothing to him. He knew Damon Salvatore took no woman seriously. He knew Damon would break Bonnie's heart if she didn't break his first. He also recognized the leverage he had over her. She wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

That is until, the data from her office showed a file with several clips of audio and video footage. He clicked on every single file, listening and watching. He remained unshaken in his confidence after a few clips until he came across a clip of Kat and Bonnie talking. The clip Bonnie professes her care for Damon and how she won't let Kol ruin it. His face tensed up and he replayed it over and over, listening to the woman he loved gloat over the man in question. Then he allowed himself to see the clip all the way through, when Damon showed up.

The next clip took the cake. The next clip made him rethink every life choice he'd ever made regarding her. Every time he acted selfishly and gambled their savings, or her earnings, or their property. Every time he fucked April in his old office. Every time he told April he loved her. Every time he told Bonnie he was with his family, but he was with April. Every time he came home drunk. Every time he hurt her. Every time he neglected her needs. Everything flooded his red, tear filled face, when he saw her mouth wrapped around Damon Salvatore's cock. When he saw Damon savagely ravage her body on top of her desk and make her speak like a rotten whore. When she used biblical references, he thought he'd seen the devil face flash across the computer screen.

His wife was crass and dirty; and Damon Salvatore, the man gigolo, the fucking dominant, womanizer, was eating up every single word of it. He felt his entire heart ache the moment she told Damon to cum inside of her. Kol's fists were shaking. His legs were bouncing. He hated everything and everyone right now. Then he watched every minute of it, over and over again until he drove himself crazy. At the end, the way they were sweet with one another, hugging, kissing, and Damon helping her clean her office, and ordering them food. He knew this was deeper than sex. He knew he had to formulate a plan to ruin Damon's life. He threw his computer monitor against the wall.

 **...**

Kol left work that day, drowning his sorrows away in a bottle of Jack Daniels. He never returned to work since that day two weeks ago. He drank himself into an oblivion. He stopped shaving, and he only went to Nik's house every other day to shower. He camped out in Bonnies house, awaiting her return. He didn't turn lights on or anything. Just sat in the dark like a mad man, waiting for her, with his hate filled heart.

* * *

 **I uploaded this interlude AND Chapter 16 today, I hope you guys enjoy them! Thanks or your support and Happy New year!**


	17. Nothing I Woudn't do for You

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 16 - Nothing I Wouldn't do for You (Damon's Reaction)**

 **R-M Mature themes, explicit sexual situations, language, and violence.**

 **Few things set off Damon Salvatore... Please Enjoy this chapter! :) Sorry, I didn't realize the fight scene wasn't italicized the first time to make it easier to decipher between it and the bamon scene parallel. I fixed that.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL!**

* * *

He continued wiping her face, removing the sticky residue and her make up. The make up on her cheek was clearing, making very clear a purple and black bruise on her right cheek. She worried when his face went from laughing, to blank, to angry. He wiped her face gently and looked her in her eyes. "Sweet pea?"

"Yes?"

"What, in the hell happened to your face?" She felt his whole aura change. His energy darkened. His jaws, locked in place and she saw his pulse throbbing through the veins on his temple. She became afraid of him. Not of what he'd do to her, but how he was about to react to what's happened to her face. His fist rose and slammed into the counter top.

Bonnie jumped and her heart started to beat rapidly. "Damon."

"BONNIE!"

"Umm... I was going to tell you, but then-"

"Tell me what? Sweet pea, I'm gonna ask you this once, and once only. You better give me the hundred percent truth, or I'm going to flip the Fuck out. Not on you, baby. But I will, go crazy, if I don't have an answer." Not even during their dominant/submissive moments had she seen such intensity and darkness in his eyes. "What... the fuck... happened... to your face?"

oOo Damon oOo

The first thing to come to mind was Kol. That son of a bitch was about to regret the day he touched, her from way back when. How long has this been happening? Has he hit her before? My face feels very hot. I feel like I am going to explode and put my fist through the mirror. But I don't want to scare this woman. She looks terrified, and all I can do is be supportive, but if she tells me hit touched her, all bets are off. I know it was him, the question is… Am I going to kill him? Calm down, Damon. Give her space and opportunity to trust in you, and listen to her fully. Every detail. Every fucking detail, because that will all depend on how I handle this situation. Fuck, look at her. Look at my beautiful sweet pea. Look at her face. Who could do such a thing to her? What kind of man can- the kind that never has and never will deserve her. Bonnie Bennett, I'm so glad you came into my life. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you.

"Before I tell you, please promise to calm down."

"I can't make that promise."

"You have to, remember? Three innocent, and unknowing children are here. Along with your brother and his wife."

"Mmm." He growled impatiently. "Sweet Pea, you should know, years of anger management, and treatment are being flushed down the drain as we speak. Years!"

"Damon, look at me, please." She said softly. She'd never seen him so red. She caressed his cheeks with her hands and held him so that they were face to face. She looked him in the eye and said, "Please calm down, and I will tell you." He looked in her green eyes, and started to calm, until the huge eye soar on her face, struck his line of sight again.

"Bonnie... please talk, or I'll assume the worst, and deal with it in the worst way. Did this happen last night? Was it Kol?"

She nodded her head, and swallowed as tear drops fell from her face. He couldn't see the tears or maybe he didn't want to see the tears, because all he saw was red. "What, did he do? And be- very- specific."

"It happened when I put you on mute."

"I knew it!" His chest was deepening with harsh breaths and he could hardly contain himself. "Keep going."

"Okay."

Her voice shook as she spoke, because the trauma with Kol, had her reliving something she feared and never spoke about, and watching Damon in these moments triggered that fear again. He looked at her, and instantly calmed. He stopped breathing heavily. He closed his eyes, unclenched his fists and took ten deep breaths. "Breath with me Please." He told her. They took the deep breaths together. He looked at her cheek and back at her. He held her around her waist, as she sat before him on the counter top of the bathroom, "I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you. I should tell you, there are certain things in this world that set me off, triggering me in ways that makes it hard for me, to avoid reacting to. But watching the look on your face, right now... I can't have you fearing me, because I would never, hurt you and- fuck. Something's wrong with me. Fuck!" He became very agitated, and his hand was shaking.

"Damon, what's going on, talk to me."

"I will talk to you. But right now, I just need to know what happened. Please tell me what he did."

"He took my phone, ended the call and attacked me." Damon but his lip, feeling helpless for not having been with her.

"How, what did he do to you?"

"Nothing. I didn't let him. I fought back, and got out of there."

"He did something, because the right side of your face is black and purple. Please tell me step by step, from the moment you saw him to the moment you didn't."

"Okay, I umm- I was walking out of the bathroom to grab the phone, and he appeared in my room."

"What do you mean appeared? He was hiding... or?" He needed step by step details, because of his controlled way of thinking.

"I saw him when I walked out. He was standing there as if he'd been following me, or like he was there, before me. I went for my phone and he grabbed it. Asking me who was on the phone because I've saved your number as Anon since day one. He started to argue with me and accusing me of cheating."

"What did you tell him?"

Bonnie took a few seconds to think. "I told him he and I were over and that I admitted to cheating, and he screamed, loudly in my face. Once I saw him end the phone call and throw my phone into the wall, I ran, but he grabbed..." she started to rub her thumb roughly on the inside of her wrist and bite her lip to contain the emotions. "He pulled me by my hair, really hard and drug me by my hair to the bed and threw me on it."

Damon's lips were tightening as his face turned redder. He fists were clenching again. "Was he drinking? Was he crazed?"

"He was drunk. I remember, tasting vodka on his breath."

"YOU KISSED HIM?"

"I didn't willfully kiss him." She said, and it didn't help his anger. "I promise. Damon, He won't remember this."

Damon ceased all movement and looked at her in shock. "Stop! Don't do that! Don't excuse this."

"I'm not. I'm just saying, he's never attacked me like this... he was very-"

Damon grabbed Bonnie by her face and although he looked angry, he spoke to her calmly. "Bonnie, I'm not going to let you continue to fall into that habit. Do not pander his perversions anymore. He is a sick fuck and I believe, he planned to attack you. I don't trust him, and he's not going to get away with this. Now finish telling me, please. What happened after he threw you on the bed?"

"He started to..." she cleared her throat, and looked down. "He started pulling my clothes off." She broke down and covered her face. Damon bit back his own tears and continued getting angry, but also holding it in to comfort her. "He took off my shirt and started at my shorts when he let my hair go, which he pulled so hard he gave me a headache. I tried fighting his aggression, but he was too strong, he pinned my arms and tried to open my legs and at that point you called my phone distracting him and I kicked him in his balls, and took off. I grabbed my phone, threw a loose shirt on and ran."

"He pinned you down? Trying to..." Damon shook his head listening.

"All that matters, is I fought him. I didn't let him touch me; which is when I angered him and he hit me."

"With his fist?"

"I don't remember. I was shielding myself." Damon closed his eyes imagining what had happened. "Then I kicked him between the legs and I ran. But he caught me and that's when I hit him in the face with my cell phone. He started to bleed, and I got out of the house."

"Good, you fought him. That's good. Did he say anything to you?"

"Yes. He told me, that if I told anyone, he'd take everything away from me. He would take everything, Damon. All of what I've busted my ass for, he found things I thought I'd hidden from him. I don't even know how he broke the codes in my software to get that information, he must have some hacker out there. I don't know. But I did it to protect myself. I had separate accounts and things, because he was losing everything I worked for. But I had everything securely protected. Someone must have helped him. He said he'd take everything. My safety net, will be gone, Damon." She started to cry uncontrollably, making Damon angrier at Kol. He held her and assured her.

"He can't do that. He won't do that. I won't let him."

"You can't stop a man with a gambling problem. He'll risk everything when he believes he's going to win. I can't let him win. Which is why I didn't tell you right away. I would have told you eventually after I figured it all out."

"Bonnie, you can't keep dealing with Kol alone. That's how he overpowers you. He's abused you and cheated on you. He's done everything he can to break you."

"I won't let him." She said as he touched her cheek and it was tender and swollen.

"How did I not see this?"

"I covered it with my makeup. Really well."

I noticed your cheek was a little puffy, but I didn't ask. I even noticed you had on more make up then usual, but I just waited to see how many days you'd keep that up. I should've asked before we left LA." Her face was bruised, and he was now, never going to go back to the man he was yesterday. "What Kol did wasn't okay."

"I know."

"I'm going to have a talk with Kol man to man." He headed out of the bathroom door.

"What? No! Did you hear what I said? He will take everything Damon!" She pulled him by his arm. "Please, can't we wait and figure this out? Don't leave. This is our week. It's Christmas Eve."

He turned to her. "He hurt you. For the very last time." He walked out of the room and upstairs. She followed him. He shuffled around a bit, and she started to cover her face again with makeup. He finally grabbed his keys and Bonnie watched in slow motion. As he walked out of the room and headed downstairs. She followed him and heard nothing but faded echoes as the children laughed, and Sarah drank some champagne. The two-year-old was up and running, and Stefan was paying the pizza, but he looked at Damon, then at Bonnie. He pulled his brother to the side. Bonnie watched as Stefan's eyebrows rose and fell and he looked at her and back to Damon. It was all, just very slow motion. She felt ashamed. She wanted to leave the cabin. Damon didn't even bother putting on his coat or gloves. He left with his half buttoned flannel, his jeans, boots, and anger.

Stefan spoke gently to Sarah as she drank, and still all Bonnie heard was faint and fading echoes because none of the sound made sense. She headed back upstairs, and walked into the room closing the door. She sat on the bed and tried to figure out what was next. Two seconds later the door opened and he was at her feet. He pulled her into his face and they were nose to nose.

"I love you! Do you love me, Bonnie?"

"Of course, I do, but-"

"But nothing. Tell me this, and be honest with me... if you didn't fight him, what would he have done to you?" She looked at him with a questionable face, as if him asking her this question was uncomfortable, and uncalled for. "Sweet Pea, if you didn't fight Kol back, what do you believe he would have done, and please be honest with me?"

"He would've yelled at me."

"That's all I needed to hear. Come down stairs and eat. And have a drink. I'll be back before you know it." He walked her downstairs and kissed her. "You're mine. No one will hurt you. No one."

Then he left.

 **oOo**

Time was flying for Kat. She was tipsy at the Airport in Tacoma, Washington as they sat through a four-hour layover. "So, Master, do you think we can join the mile high club tonight. I mean... after all three planes... it should happen."

"My little pet, you are making things hard on yourself. You're drinking like a fish."

She looked at his nose while he spoke, to keep from getting dizzy. She just looked at it, like it was telling her a story and he knew she was drunk. "I'm fine." She slurred. Elijah grinned. He may as well have some fun with her while he could.

"Come, my pet. Let me help you out." He lifted her and they each had their carry-ons. Only he carried both of theirs. He walked her to the restroom with a family on the picture. The family restroom. He opened it and notice a toilet, sink, changing station, a long counter top, and a rocking chair. He walked her inside and locked the door behind them.

"This..." she slurred, "is a great idea, because I really have to pee." Kat laughed and tripped over her boots. "Holy shit, where'd that step come from."

"By all means my pet. But, why don't you strip your clothes off first. Didn't you say you were hot?"

"I mean I am, but like... I feel really good." She started to dance. "You know the feeling when you just have to move your feet and dance. It's the way I feel right now. I... feel... good."

"You do? That's great. You should. Now, take your clothes off." He said with a serious face. Even though he was angry at her he couldn't help the way she made him feel.

"Fine. What's the rush?"

"No rush, just no wasting time." He slowly took of his jacket and hung it. "Oh, a coat rack. How nice is that. You know I've never been inside of one of these restrooms before. These are far more clean than the others. Now that I know..." he was distracted when he heard her go pee.

"How embarrassing, you are listening to me pee. Plug your ears. Or finish talking. Don't just stand there watching me. Damn."

"I've seen far worse from you. Now. Hurry." After she was done, he helped her finish stripping down. He helped her until all she had on was socks, because bathroom floors were disgusting so he let her keep those on. He sat in the rocking chair. "Come my pet... sit on my face."

"Elijah, seriously?"

"Don't call me that."

"Don't play games with me. We haven't had sex in almost three weeks."

"You are questioning me. This is against the rules."

"Master, baby... people are outside of this door waiting to change their baby's diapers."

"Then I guess you better hurry." She walked towards him slowly and confused by how all of this should work, she stood there staring. "It's simple, get up here, put your legs over my shoulders, and sit."

She was drunk and slightly sloppy but she moved slowly, stepping until he helped her up. Once she sat down, she gripped the rocking chair while he went to work. "Oh fuck. This is... this is amazing. Right there." Kat felt Elijah's tongue caress the outside of her kitty, gently, and his strong hands gripped her firmly, reminding her of how he was in control.

Elijah stopped and looked up at her. "Pet, you've been eating pineapples. You taste so sweet. You like when Master fucks you with his tongue? You like a good tongue fucking by Master?"

"Yes Master, I like it so much. Ahh God. You are the best at that, you know that?

"Who touches you better than me?"

"No one. Oh, no one has ever touched me the way you do. Please fuck me with your mouth." His large hands gripped her backside, and she felt his nails in her skin. She screeched, gripping the wooden chair harder. The chair started to rock, and her drunken mind was all over the place. She closed her eyes and her head fell back slightly. She couldn't handle the dizziness. She focused on his tongue.

He lifted her up. "You're going to be my naughty little slut this week. Do you understand?" She moaned and he gripped her tighter. "Pet, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then say it."

"I'm your naughty little slut, master."

"I can't hear you." He commanded.

"I'm your naughty little slut. I belong to you." She lifted her head up and watched him as his tongue went back inside of her. Elijah had a Gene Simmons sized tongue. It stemmed four and a half inches outside of his mouth, so it felt like a dick was inside of her when he licked her pussy. She called it Mr. Cuddles. "There it is... there it is. I love this. You're the best lover, sharing me with Mr. Cuddles, letting him come out to play. Oh, thank you. Thank you so much, this is everything. I love when you dominate me." His tongue extended inside of her and she felt him playing with her. She bit her lip as his tongue curled up and touched her G-spot. "Oh, my God. Elijah... I mean Master. Please, please, may I have permission to cum? His tongue rubbed her insides with fierceness, and he let his lips gently caress the lips of her pussy as his tongue became a dirty, reminder, of why it didn't always take his dick. Why sometimes, she was a victim of the control of his snake like tongue. "Ooh ohhh ohhhh yeah. Oh yeah... right there. Please, may I cum?"

"Beg!"

"Please. Pretty please. Please... I'll do anything, can I cum on your mouth?"

"More."

"Please. Got damnit, can I fucking cum... Master please? Please." She begged.

His tongue moved in heavy circles and she was on the verge, and just as her peak was rounding the corner of her arousal, he pulled his tongue out of her. "Get dressed."

"Noooo, no. Please." Her broken heart shattered, at his tactics to control her.

"The next time, I think you'll reconsider letting another man's tongue touch you, without my permission. We don't make moves without each other Katarina. We've swapped before. We've let people watch. We did it together. You decided that it was okay to cheat. That isn't okay."

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

"I love you. I love you so much it hurts, and I need to know these things, these doubts before you act out on them. Now, please get dressed. Mr. Cuddles doesn't come back out to play today." He picked up their things and left her to get dressed alone as he went back outside and waited for her.

 **oOo**

It had been hours. Literal... hours. The twins were asleep, except Sabastian who was in his play area right in front of them. He sat there playing, and wearing himself out. But, after his father left, he woke up cranky from his nap, and he seemed to enjoy playing with his plethora of toys. Bonnie and Sarah sat up on the big comfy couches near the Christmas tree. They were getting to know each other. Both in pajamas, with their legs tucked under themselves, and the fireplace and the tree lit. All that kept them awake, was five bottles of Prosecco, and eating the pizza and chocolate dipped fruit.

"Bonnie, how about pizza? You haven't eaten any."

"I don't have much of an appetite. I just want Damon to come back already."

"Is everything okay?" Sarah asked skeptically.

"It is. Well, it's hard to explain. I'm not one who likes my past being a part of my current situation. So, the fact that my past, is forcing itself into my current situation, I'm just, having a hard time allowing Damon to-"

"Try and take it on?" Sarah asked sipping her drink.

"Exactly. I mean... it's my issue. I don't want him involved, because it gets messy and then, I become this victim. I'm not a victim. I don't want him looking at me like that. I don't want anyone looking at me like that."

"Hunny, you're involved with a Salvatore. They won't let you have a past. They want to be your past, present, and future. I say that because, they are consuming. It's a lot to get used to. But, the relationship they had with their mother, forced a lot of this. They have trust issues."

"Really? Why so?" Bonnie asked pouring a glass.

"Well, it affected them each differently. I don't know as much of how it affected Damon. But I can imagine, him not wanting any serious relationships in the past has a lot to do with their mother. Him being alone, was a preference. That's why I know, there's something special about you. With my husband, ex-husband, whatever... he was the opposite. He was consuming. He wanted children right away. He wanted to be married right away. He also wanted to let my ex know that it was over. Even though I told him it was over, he had to re-iterate it. Stefan is the kind of man you love, and he... he lets you have your way with him. He will give you what you want, to make you happy. But he wants everything in return."

"Wow, but... there must have been a downfall, since you two separated." Bonnie stopped herself. "I'm sorry, I'm prying."

"No, no, it's fine. I don't talk much about it, because Stefan and I deal with our issues differently than other couples. We take time apart and date other people."

"Oh... wow. That's, actually not as uncommon as you think. I have friends that are polyamorous."

"Not Stefan and me. Polyamorous relationships are built around multiple partnerships. We take time apart. We've done this twice. Once after the twins, and again recently after Bastian."

"Why do you think it is?"

"I don't know. I think Stefan becomes fearful, because of how he grew up. He lets his fear of parenting take over, and he over works himself and stays away a lot. It becomes hard for him, because he is afraid to do and say the wrong thing to our children. So, he works, until he can't focus on the family and it drives a wedge between us."

"Wow, that's got to be hard on you as a mother."

"It is, because I trust him, but he hardly trusts himself."

"Wow, their mother must've done some damage."

"It's hard to explain. She did and she didn't. I mean, I think maybe she wanted to protect them. But at the same time, she had a lot do with what they were exposed to and the pain it caused."

"I'm the opposite. I had my parents together my whole life. They fought and pretended they didn't. They ignored their own needs, and each other's to keep peace, when really I just watched it build and build as I got older. These two people were bitter for years. I think they are better now, because they have forced themselves a life outside of each other. But it taught me bad habits. For example, to just hold on to pain. Hold on to abuse. Hold on to unhappiness, and then act like things were fine." Bonnie shook her head in disbelief at herself. "I literally, held onto every painful part of my marriage and transformed that energy into work and control. I was a robot. Such a robot, like a step-ford wife." She sighed releasing a long breath. "Then I met Damon, and he woke me up. He breathed life back into me, and he made me feel real again. My once cold blood, now burns hot. The emotions I shut away, that allowed me to block out the pain I was feeling, that I hid from the world, are real. Damon makes me feel things again. I'm so awake now. And we're not your typical couple. But, what we are, works for us. And what we have is so deep, that it becomes poetry, and I never knew love could be poetic. But it is, with Damon. It's meaningful, and hopeful, and natural. It flows, and we connect on another level. And physically... oh, my God, physically it so powerful, that..." Bonnie found Sarah staring in desperation. "I can give everything to him. Because I trust him so much. I've never been able to give everything to anyone." Bonnie slapped her mouth, "Geez I'm so sorry. I get very wrapped up when I think about him."

"No. Don't feel weird. Reminds me of me and Stefan. It's one of those levels that we can always connect on. Which is why we have three kids. I swear if we're in a room together long enough, I'll be pregnant." Bonnie laughed. "I miscarried twice. It was hard, but when we found out about Bastian, and when he went full term, I decided that Stefan was either all in or not at all. So, we split amicably. But we've never been angry at each other. Which is why when we date other people, we can never fully invest in them. Part of us knows, those people are temporary." This reminded Bonnie of how Kat said, Stefan was never as fully invested in Elena as she was in him. It all made sense now.

"What about reconnecting and just making it work? You two make each other happy, don't you?"

"We do. But it's hard when he doesn't trust himself."

"Help to build him up. One thing I learned from being married is, I didn't build my husband up enough. I babied him and allowed him so feel sorry for himself, thinking I was in control, and it turns out, I actually lost control without realizing it."

"Is that why Damon left? Something that happened between you and your husband?"

Bonnie looked at her fiddling fingers and lifted her glass to her lips. "Yes." Bonnie was drunk at his point, "geez I can't believe I'm about to do this." She used her sweater to wipe her makeup from her face. Sarah covered her mouth and was filled with a sympathetic compassion towards Bonnie. She got up and walked towards her, sitting on the couch near her.

"Oh no, Bonnie. I'm so sorry. Sweetie, I hope you understand you don't deserve this. Any man, that can hit a woman with the intent to harm her, out of anger, is no man at all. Sweetie, this is why Damon left, and it was the right thing to let him do. This man sounds like a bully and you shouldn't have to just take that, and keep it to yourself. That's how abusers win. They want to make you feel like you need them, and they try to keep you to where you're afraid to tell anyone. Come here." She pulled Bonnie in for a hug and held her. "Damon's a good man. He's very protective of people he loves. This man messed with the wrong woman, and you deserve better. You didn't deserve this."

 **oOo**

"Oh, my God, it's freezing cold." Kat said as she walked out of the airport in Fairbanks, headed towards their car.

"Aren't you glad you're dressed for the weather?"

"Yes, but the truth is... I'm exhausted. I just want to sleep now."

"Well, we have a two-hour drive to the resort. So, you can sleep along the way." Kat looked at his amusement and rolled her eyes. But she also decided to play along and be nice, because she had no idea how to read him today. As they headed out of the small airport, a black minivan waited for them. Kats body instantly started to shiver and Elijah grabbed her bags. "Stay inside, until I load the luggage. I don't want you getting too frozen." He man-giggled, and she smirked. Elijah rarely did that. But he was in some other worldly place mentally. She knew he was about to swallow her whole this weekend.

After about ten minutes they were on the road. It was dark outside around three in the morning. She looked at the small, very desolate town. This was a huge step for she and Elijah to see what they really had. Their lives had been filled with the distraction of LA, and thins new scenery was different. Dark roads, tons of trees and white everywhere.

"Funny, I always assumed Alaska had igloos and ice floors. This looks just like Barstow, California. Just a small town. And the further they drove the houses began disappearing, the tires and gas stations. It soon turned into this drive through the wilderness. Every few hundred years was a light on the highway highlighting the natural habitat.

"Alaska is a regular place. It's beautiful here."

"Master, you've been here before?"

"I've traveled through, a couple of times. Damon and I had business here."

"What the hell business do you and Damon have an Alaska?" She asked amused.

"Damon's grandfather, had some real estate here, some years ago. He came here a few months a year, worked with the state for money, and he never got rid of the property. It belongs to Damon now. So, Damon comes here twice a year. He has invested in some property, and I recently decided to make investments here as well with his help. It's a gold mine."

"Well, will be staying at your property?"

"No. my properties are being rented. I told you, you and I are staying at a resort."

"So, will we be doing any talking this weekend? I know it's purely up to you, but I'm not opposed to having some conversation about any and everything." She said sweetly.

"Sure, talking is on our list of things to do. But more importantly, this weekend will be a deciding factor of our relationship, or that there I left of it." He was being hard to read. One second saying something sweet and the other, sounding hopelessly over their entire relationship. She tried remembering what Bonnie told her. How he's testing her will. Getting in her head. So, she paid extra careful attention to his words and actions. Her buzz had come and gone and come and gone again. She was physically drained by the long flight, and layovers, mixed with the alcohol and lack of sleep that she realized she needed tenderness this weekend. So, she played the part of the perfect pet... for now.

"My little pet, come, rest your head on your master's lap. It's late, you're exhausted. I'll wake you as we near the resort. Take a deep breath and drift. We still have a couple hours of drive." She reluctantly laid down and he put his hands on her scalp and gently massaged her scalp as she closed her eyes.

"Master?"

"Yes pet."

"Do you still love me?"

"I loved the idea of what we were. I loved who you helped me to be, and I love who you were before you lied. This weekend is about us figuring out if we are capable of loving each other past the physical, and past the charade that is our busy life."

He didn't answer her question exactly. But she took what her gave her and turned it into a positive and a bright side. One thing is for sure, he didn't say no.

 **oOo**

Bonnie and Sarah had opted to go to bed around four am after some serious, heart-felt bonding. Sarah was tipsy, until her crying son sobered her up. Bonnie had heard him crying, she asked once if she needed help with anything an hour ago. But Sarah kindly thanked her letting her know it was okay. Bonnie sat on she and Damon's cabin bed with her legs folded and crossed, as the fire slowly started dying and watching the door of the bedroom waiting for him to open it. The light of the fire was dim, and she sat there in utter listening to heart pound in her chest. She waited for him for hours. Pretty soon the sun would be up.

Finally, after sitting on that bed for almost two hours, it opened very slowly. In walked a careful, stepping Damon hoping not to wake her up. He didn't bother, looking towards the bed in hopes she was sleep. She saw him open and silently shut the door.

Sebastian was still crying. Poor Sarah. Bonnie thought.

Damon 's shirt was unbuttoned and as soon as he shut the door, locking it, she saw him take his shirt off and drop it in a corner. He was now shirtless and headed towards the bathroom. She heard his clothes come off his body. He was being very quiet and careful as he undressed. She heard his boots come off, his jeans, and he started the shower. All she heard was subtle noises. She knew he was attempting to keep from waking her. She sat through twenty minutes of him showering. She peaked through the curtains and saw the dark sky. The horizon lining starts to lighten. She knew the sun would be up in an hour. She held every emotion in and waited as her heart pounded through her chest. It was so quiet she heard herself swallow.

Sebastian finally stopped crying.

Her head was hurting with the thoughts of what happened. She looked at the bathroom waiting for him to come out. These twenty or thirty minutes stretched out so far it felt like an eternity she waited until he finally headed towards her. When he made it to her realizing she'd been awake, he spoke to her.

"Sweet Pea, what are you doing awake?"

"You said you'd be right back... eight hours ago."

He could tell she'd been stressed. He got onto the bed and crawled towards her pulling her into him. They faced one another on the bed, "I'm sorry. There was actually traffic leaving here. There was an accident on the mountain and it took over two hours just to get to the bottom of the mountain. Then it took me no time to get to LA. I got there in an hour."

"Damon, that's a two and a half hour drive to LA"

"I know. I wasted time sitting in traffic. I needed to get there and get back to you. And we needed to get Sabastian his teddy bear."

"No wonder he stopped crying."

They sat in silence while he looked at her and wiped drying tears. "Why... were you crying?"

"I was worried. I didn't know what you were doing. Leaving me here and going there. I wanted to leave. I've been sitting here, waiting for you to come back because I had no idea what to think."

He grabbed her by her arms, "Don't think anything. I left here and dealt with the situation. Look at me." He gently grabbed her face. "I know you're not used to this. Neither am I. But I only do what comes a hundred percent natural when it comes to you. I react on basic instincts, not heavy consideration. You're are mine, do you understand me? As possessive and Neanderthal as it sounds that is how I feel when it comes to you. The day we established that you were mine, was the day that I became responsible for protecting you." Her tears started falling again.

"Damon, I don't want you getting involved. This is why I told you months ago, we couldn't do this. That I had a husband and was incapable of giving you what you deserve... I don't like bringing my past into things. I can't fully be present, with you until he's dealt with, and we are divorced."

"No, no, that's not how this works Sweet pea. Man, meets woman, man falls in love, man professes love, man proves to woman he is capable of loving her, and man does what he is supposed to do to make woman happy. Man, protects her and doesn't let anyone hurt her. It's very basic, as I said, but I'm a primal man. You are mine, Bonnie, and I am yours. You're married to him... yes. But that is a fucking technicality. And if your lawyers can't handle it quickly, mine will. But no one, and I mean no one will hurt you again."

 **...**

 _"Where is Kol? I need to talk to him."_

 _"He's not here. I haven't seen him in two days. Everything alright, brother?"_

 _"It will be as soon as I find him." At this point Damon didn't care who knew about he and Bonnie._

 _Damon leaves Nik's house headed towards Bonnie's. He sees that her lights are on, and gets ready to walk up to the house leaving Stefan in the car, and telling him to go get go his son's teddy bear and he'd be ready to go by the time he got back._

 _"It'll take me over an hour to leave and come back."_

 _"Yup. I'll be fine." Stefan understood and left his brother to handle his business. Damon, walks up and casually, rings the door bell, like it's the normal thing to do._

 **...**

"Bonnie do you get it yet? I'm new at this, loving a woman. But when it comes to you I can't half-ass my feelings, or desires. As much as I desire you, and want to make you cum, and scream my name, I also want to love you, and protect you and make you happy, giving you everything. This isn't just sex for me. This is the real deal. This is me and you against the world shit. Can't you tell, I'm even cursing?" He smiled, making her smile. "Bonnie, I love you. I can't fake the way I feel about you. For months I hurt my brain, trying to convince myself, that I should walk away from you. I thought, there's no way I can be in love with a married woman. It goes against everything I stand for. And I didn't think a woman like you could ever take a man like me serious."

Their bodies were so close. He pulled her legs over his and scooted her all the way into him.

"Damon, a man like you? What about a man like you can't be taken seriously?"

"Imagine the man you met. Pretending to be someone, to help your husband get through to you. A man who was... I can't actually say it out loud. A man who let women pay me to dominate them. A man who didn't take relationships seriously. A man who took part in the situation that hurt you and ended your marriage."

"My marriage was over before that. That situation just woke me up to it. When I met you, I had a wrong impression of you. I saw the shell. But once it cracked, Damon you've been very... addicting."

"Addicting?"

 **...**

 _"Funny, finding you here... addict."_

 _"Why are you at my home?"_

 _"Your home? That's funny. We need to talk. Man to Man."_

 **...**

"Yes. But I suppose you did that to me on purpose. Got in my head, and made me want you." She said.

"When did you realize, you wanted me Bonnie? Be honest."

"The third time we encountered each other."

"Card night at my house on the hills?" He smirked.

"Card night, yes. I wanted to hate everything about you. I wanted to despise you. Well, I think I did. But the fact that I despised you and you just... you woke something inside of me that night when you cornered me in the bathroom." She smiled looking embarrassed and rolled her eyes playfully. "After all, I took the offer to help you with your renovation."

"That's very true. And the moment I had you in my home," he stopped, "look at me, I wanted to rip your clothes off. I wanted to make you beg for mercy. I wanted to force fuck you into submission, and take you from your husband that day."

It didn't matter how much they'd gotten acquainted, whenever he spoke like his dominant self, it did something to her. He had a way of making her submit to him mentally when he spoke to her this way. She loved feeling his control, because she could take a step back and know, he'd take care of her.

"But you never tried to have sex with me, and I love that, because in my mind, sex was... it was a painful memory of why I couldn't trust my husband or have a child. My association with sex, was negative. And slowly, you lit this fire inside of me. Causing me to have this addiction to you."

"Is your addiction to me as strong as my craving for you?" He asked touching his finger to her lip, dragging it downward slowly. Then she took his finger into her mouth and sucked it. Forcing him to bite down on his own lip.

 **...**

 _Kol, stood before Damon smirking. "Am I supposed to be afraid of you? Because if that's what your trying to do, then-"_

 _ **THWAP!**_

 _Damon cuts him off with a right hook to his jaw. When Kol stumbled backwards, Damon charged him at Bonnie's doorway, and before Kol knew what was happening, Damon was beating his ass in the house he shared with his wife._

 _When Kol caught his breath, Damon yanked him by the fabric of his shirt looking him in his face and telling him, "What kind of man does what you've done to your wife? You snuck up on her and attacked her, like a fucking coward!"_

 _ **THWAP!**_

 _He connected his fist a few more times before Kol's long limbs could give Damon a large push backwards. Kol quickly got to his feet, as did Damon, and when Kol charged for Damon, Damon used Kol's momentum against him and grabbed him slamming his back into the floor, which winded Kol completely. His body was back on top of Kol's. "Let's get a couple things straight. 1. Don't ever come near Bonnie again. I'm the new man in her life, and she's not dealing with you alone anymore. 2. Sign those divorce papers. She is DONE with you. You hear me, she doesn't want anything to do with you, ever again. And 3. You put your up hands on her, and I can't have that._

 **...**

Damon reached into her face with his own, and his tongue gently licked her bottom lip. Repeatedly, like she was a bowl of milk and he was a kitten. He was incredibly gentle. He licked her up several times, and then connected them by mouth. Her hands held his face and he slowly bent his knees underneath him, climbing over her, pushing her body backwards. He deepened his kiss before pulling up and looking her in the eyes. "I love you, Bonnie. I need you to understand, that. He doesn't exist in our world anymore."

Small peaks of the sun shun through small opening in the curtain. She saw his eyes was cut, and a little bruised. Purple underneath it. It made his eyes look bluer, she rubbed his bruise gently then looked into his eyes. "Your eyes are so blue." Her fingers lingered over his purple bruise, sympathetically. The sun hit his face again. "Oh no. Your lip?" Her face looked worried when she looked at his busted lip.

"It's nothing." He smiled at her, allowing his eyes to never leave her eyes. "Take your panties off Bonnie."

Bonnie cautiously did what her Maestro told her to, without disturbing their positioning. She felt his length through his pants. He didn't remove his pants at first. He just let her anticipate him.

 **...**

 _Kol head butted Damon, forcing him off Kol. Damon held his nose, checking for blood, but the impact wasn't hard enough. Kol held out his arms as if he had to speak, and Damon gave him a few feet of distance._

 _"Your fucking my wife." Kol said calmly. "Literally, fucking the woman I thought was perfect. The woman I held on a pedestal."_

 _"She's still on a pedestal... just not yours." Damon smirked._

 _"Is that a dick joke?"_

 _He laughed. "No, it wasn't. But, I don't have to joke about how my dick is definitely bigger than yours."_

 _"Fuck you Damon. You think it'll last, you and her? A man like you?"_

 _"It usually does last... all night, as a matter-of-fact." All of Damon's innuendo was getting under Kol's skin. Intentionally._

 _"You know, I can't believe how stupid I was to trust you. For a year. With all my secrets, and insecurities."_

 _"Apparently, you've neglected to mention some very pertinent details, that I've come to discover on my own, you pathetic piece of shit." Damon looked at Kol and his face became angry._

 _Kol began acting like a guilty man caught in a lie. "Listen, Damon, I don't know what you think you know... or what lies she told you-"_

 _Damon grabbed Kol by his neck at this point and interrupted him, "Are you calling her a liar?"_

 _"Whatever you think you know...it's a lie!"_

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _Damon's hand across Kol's face pinning him against the wall by his neck._

 _"She accepted me as I was. She didn't care about my faults. Until you came along. Playing fucking mind games with her. That's what you've done. You know it. Does she know how you play with her head? Does she know what your day job is?"_

 _"Fuck you. Don't put yours and my relationship into what I have with her." Damon scolded._

 _"She loves when I take control... didn't you know? She loves when I dominate her." Kol said. "Why do you think she allows you to think you have a chance? The look in her eyes is always priceless whenever I get to take control." Kol purposely being vile to push Damon's buttons._

 _Damon started to strangle Kol, where he stood. Watching Kol choke on his spit._

 **...**

His hand lingered around Bonnie's neck gently. Just feeling the delicate nature of her skin. "I was worried about you." She looked at his face while his body gently hovered over hers. "I don't want you getting into trouble for me. He's-"

"He's nobody." He pulled her pajama top off. "It's morning." He smiled at her.

"It is, isn't it?" She smiled. "Merry Christmas!"

Damon looked down at her breast, "It's very merry." He pressed his chest against hers. "The feel of your breast against me, is one of my favorite things." He let his lips find her neck, as the contrast of his hard chest pressed he softness of her breast. He kissed her gently a few times and peeled his mouth off of her when he heard her begin to speak.

"Do you know what a soulmate is, Damon?"

"I think so." He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her like she was a delicate flower. She spoke into his kiss.

"Two people, (kiss) that are connected soulfully, (kiss) with whom, are incomplete, (kiss) without each other." He paused, his kisses.

"Oh, then I am very familiar." He smiles while her arms wrap around his neck. "We connect, in every way, and without you, I'm not complete. You fulfill me, mentally, spiritually, emotionally and physically." He bit her lip, and bit it again. "Speaking of physically, I want you to slowly, pull my pants off."

Bonnie moved her hands from around his neck and slid them down his body slowly. As she did, she began to talk. "Are you calling me your soulmate?" Her hand reached the hump of his backside at the cusp of his waist and her slender fingers gently glide into the lining of his pants and gradually push them over the hump. She allows her hands to fully glide along his skin and feel his heat. His body temperature rises in no time thanks to her. The way she took her time sliding his pants off, he could savor the taste of her mouth as he drew her into a kiss before answering her.

"It's pretty self-evident." He whispered, and continued kissing her as she removed his pants slowly.

They were tender, as they touched. His chest pressed against her bare chest, allowing him to feel her breathing against him. He pulled his mouth off hers again, enjoying the game they were playing. Feeling her breathing, he looked at her and smiled, and simultaneously, they began taking ten deep breaths together. They always did this before they made love, it helped them to connect mentally, and get lost in their world, shutting out the commotion of the outside world. His stomach, is now touching her. His torso pressed against her gently. Even if she liked him, rough, she appreciated his gentleness, like it was a gift.

Once his pants pushed passed his erection she swallowed hard. He watched her face when his cock smacked her kitty, ready to invade her territory. Her lip sank into her teeth and he shoved his knees between her legs one at a time, opening her up. He pushed his pelvis into her, making her moan. "Ooooh."

"The things you do to me." He maneuvered himself hands-free to her entrance, and started pushing himself inside of her. The look in her eyes as the head of him made its way inside of her, was almost indescribable.

 **...**

 _"The look in her eyes, when I fuck her!" Kol spit out. His words angered Damon, forcing him to choke him into submission. He didn't want to put Bonnie out there, but all Kol's snide comments were getting to him and he wanted to shut him up as quick as possible._

 _"The look in her eyes? Is that what you said to me? Oh, you mean the one that tells me, she's never felt such pleasure. The one where the moment I'm about to penetrate her and she swallows hard, because she's never been so hungry for it. Or do you mean the look where she begs me to fuck her harder, or to cum inside of her. Are those the looks Kol? What about the look where she cries, because I'm so fuckin' deep inside of her, she tells me she can feel me in her stomach? Are those the looks Kol? Huh?" He yelled. "Because those are the looks I'm familiar with. When she submits to me, and tells me she loves me... those are the looks I get. Is that what you meant?" Then he smirked, "The look I know you're not familiar with... the look she gives when she cums. I make her cum, not once, not twice, not three times, but over and over, when I fuck her, and she screams my name. God... the feeling of Bonnie Bennett, screaming my name... come to think of it, there's not another man in the world who knows that feeling, making Bonnie Bennett cum." Damon pressed and pressed Kol's buttons until they were broken._

 _Kol was enraged, and he grabbed the nearest object and smacked it into the side of Damon's face. It was a drinking glass, and he broke it on Damon's temple splitting the skin over his brow bone. Damon let go of him, trying to stop his eye from bleeding, but it bled all over his shirt. Kol grabbed broken glass stabbing Damon with it in his back. Damon cringed feeling glass stuck in his back. It was dug deeply, and he instantly felt sharp pain. Shoot throughout his back._

 **...**

"Put it in, please. I'm yours Damon. Have your way with me."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You."

"Who do you love?"

"You." She moaned.

"Who else can touch your body?"

"No one."

"Is your pussy ready for my cock?"

"Mmmm. So ready." Then she surprised him and spoke French for him. "Maîtriser. Prendre mon corps avec le vôtre et me dominer." His face tensed, in a good way. And he surprised her back speaking in Italian.

"Ooh, cattiva Bambina. Maestro vi fará sentire bene, fino a quando piangi ora. Dammi che figa." He felt her soak him on the spot. "Dio mio." He smiled at her excitement.

 **...**

 _When Damon finally pulled the glass out of his back, he tripped Kol, and jumped on top of his back. He squeezed Kol's mouth open by way of his jaw and shoved pieces of broken glass inside and forced his mouth closed, gripping his hands tight from behind his head over Kol's mouth and nose, keeping him from breathing, making Kol almost choke on broken glass. Kol gripped the broken parts with his teeth to keep from choking on it. When he bit down on the glass, it dug into both his tongue and cheeks cutting him badly. As the inside of his mouth was being destroyed by broken glass, Kol fought, Damon's strength, which was probably magnified to the magnitude of Damon's anger towards him. Kol was near black out as he couldn't breathe._

 _Damon grit his jaws holding Kol's mouth shut with extreme force. He squeezed his palms over Kol's mouth and nose until he almost asphyxiated on his own blood. Kol tried fighting back, but Damon was cutting of his circulation as he kept him from breathing. When he finally let, him spit it out... Kol's eyes were filled with tears, and he turned over and bluntly coughed up broken glass and blood mixed with saliva. Kol could barely move he almost went unconscious._

 _Damon stood up and grabbed one of Bonnie kitchen towels and took a few minutes to clean his own face and hands. He could barely see because of the split in his brow. When he turned around Kol caught him off guard with a hit to the face and jaw. Damon stumbled back two steps, and laughed. Kol was still choking on pieces of glass. When Damon pushed his way towards Kol he slammed him against the refrigerator._

 _"I could kill you. I should fuckin' kill you. But you're my best friend's worthless piece of shit brother." Damon fought himself mentally. "But on second thought, I fucking love her, and I'd do it for her." Kol's eyes widen in surprised. The gall of Damon to tell Kol he loves his wife._

 _"Fucking slut." Kol choked out and instantly felt the pain of the cuts in his mouth._

 _"What did you just call her?"_

 **...**

His body figured out early on how to control hers. Once he was comfortably inside of her, forcing her to accommodate him, he knew it took time for her adjust to his body. Not because she couldn't, because the two of them loved how sex began between them. It's intense and passionate.

The gentle press of his torso against her as his thighs slid underneath hers, was all the queue she needed to wrap her legs around his waist. Her bosom pressed against his hard pectoral, and all he wanted was to feel the fat of her breast squished between them. She moaned again, "Mmmm," feeling his control. "God."

"Not God, but the next best thing Sweet pea." He smiled. "Your guardian angel." Their mouths collided as she gripped him with her nails, squeezing his back. Her hands held onto him like he was the rope to her lifeline. Then she found a large gash on his back with her hands.

"Oh God... Damon, this is deep!"

"You love it deep baby." He looked her in her face giving her his long stroke.

"No, your cut. Damon, it should get stitched. Let me see it." She looked at her fingers seeing his blood, still appearing fresh. "Oh, my God, Damon. You're bleeding." He pushed into her to shut her up. "Mmm. You can't just-" again, only this time he pushed harder, watching her face, "Mmmm." He motioned inside of her and kept his momentum, but with her hands still on his cut, he moved her hands from his back to the bed.

"I love the feeling of being inside of you, while your flesh is pressed against mine. I could do this every day for the rest of my life."

 ** _..._**

 _When Damon lifted his fist, and drove it back into Kol's ribcage, for the tenth time, in the same spot, he'd felt another bone break._

 _"Get... off!" Kol breathed, feeling himself about to black out. "I can't fucking breath. You hit my kidney." Blood spilled from Kol's mouth, and Damon knew he'd be shitting blood for a week._

 **...**

Damon dug his manhood into Bonnie, until she cried. He kept his promise. "Cum baby. Let me feel your body shake." Their sex was so fucking mind blowing, that sometimes her orgasms made her cry. He reached parts of her mind no other human being ever had. He figured her out mentally, and because of it, their physical connection was untouchable. He came with her, and held her body until it calmed down. Then he proceeded to pamper her body for a while as she had casual conversation with him, looking out into the snow.

 **...**

A couple of hours later, Damon and Bonnie had just showered and were brushing their teeth. She stood behind him observing his back. She walked beside him to spit her toothpaste out and then mouth washed. Once she finished she went back to his back and felt how tender it was. "We are going to the hospital. I'm not letting you get an infection."

"No, I'm not. I'll have my brother clean it, and patch it up. I'm fine Bonnie."

"Damon, you have a deep cut in your back the side of my hand. And I think I see small pieces of glass in it."

"And. It's a flesh wound. None of my internal organs were damaged." He smirked

"It's not funny."

"It is, because that cut, pales in comparison to-"

She looked at him and he hesitated to speak. "To what?" She looked concerned.

To the other guy. He thought.

"Nothing. Listen, it's Christmas Day. We are going to eat this late breakfast, since Stefan and I got in late, we will open gifts and then we are all going sledding."

She touched over his cuts and apologized. "I'm sorry for not telling you before we left LA."

"No sweat. It's done."

"I just hate that he hurt you."

"I'm fine, I promise."

"To think that everything I worked hard for, will be gone, if he doesn't come to his senses."

"Bonnie, trust me, you'll be fine. Everything you could possibly want or need, you'll have. I promise." He pulled out a silly hat that had a mistletoe on it and put it on his head, then pulled her in for a kiss. "This guarantees me a kiss all day."

She smiled. "You've earned kisses for the rest of your life."

What a thought, the rest of his life. Interesting concept.

"Shut up and give me some sugar." He sat her in the bathroom counter and made out with her like a teenaged boy.

 **...**

 _After Damon blackened both of Kol's eyes, broke his nose, and a couple ribs, he left him on Bonnie's kitchen floor. "Be outta here before the new year. As for Bonnie, don't worry about her, she'll be taken care of."_

 _Damon left Kol a broken and bruised version of himself on Bonnie's kitchen floor. "The reason you are walking away, alive right now… is because I fucking love her, and if I killed you, I'd have to see the look in her eyes, and she would never forgive me. So, I won't kill, you, because Bonnie wouldn't want me to, and since I love her more than you ever did, you get to walk away from this. But mark my words, if you touch her again, come near her, or look at her wrong, I won't hesitate to end your life."_

 **oOo**

Everyone was downstairs helping each other clean up after breakfast. They were ready to hit the snow hills and getting things together to head out.

"Whelp, I guess Lily changed her mind." Stefan said as they loaded up the trucks.

"You guys said there was traffic last night. Maybe she's stuck. Think happy thoughts." Sarah said. Damon rolled his eyes.

"You know damn well she filled with broken promises. Who cares, anyone that matters to me is here." Damon said walking out of the room.

"When are we going to open presents?" Seth whined.

"When your grandmother is here. Now, quit whining." Stefan said. "I'm serious, Christmas isn't about presents."

"Man... you guys always say that."

"Excuse me! Do not talk to your father that way, young man. Am I clear?" Sarah said.

"Yes ma'am."

Sarah looked at Stefan and smile, "See I've got your back."

"Thanks, babe." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for bringing his teddy bear back last night."

"You're welcome babe. Is that all I get a thank you for, from last night?"

"You mean, this morning?"

"I mean, last night, this morning, later today...?" He laughed.

She shook her head at him in a flirty manner. "Stefan Salvatore... you are..." she couldn't formulate the words. "Hmm. We'll see." She smiled. Coming off having a good morning, similar to Bonnie and Damon's. Damon walked back into the front room.

"Okay, if you are all ready to load your truck up, I will go get Bonnie, so we can get in my truck and follow you guys there."

"Alright." Stefan said, loading his family as a large black town car pulled into the driveway. Damon walked in and hollered for Bonnie who was making sure she had everything she needed.

"Sweet pea, come on let's go." She walked towards him smiling.

"Okay. I'm ready. Just had to make sure my face was okay. I don't want my bruise to show."

"You're beautiful." He kissed her, then pulled her towards the door. "Let's go." She followed him until they were stopped at the door.

"Stefan, what is it?"

"She's here Damon." Damon was in shock. He hadn't seen his mother in twenty years.

"What? Bullshit!"

"No, Damon, she's outside, and she's riding with you. You have more space."

"Who's here?" Bonnie asked.

"Lily."

"Who's Lily?" She asked, and Stefan laughed.

"You really didn't tell her, did you?"

"Why would I tell her about an imaginary person?"

"Excuse me, guys who's Lily?" She chimed in again. "Stefan, Damon?"

Damon's jaws were ticking. He couldn't speak so Stefan spoke for him. "She's our mother, Bonnie."

"Mother? I thought your mother passed away?"

Stefan couldn't contain the laughter. "Really Damon? Got damn. You crazy son of a bitch."

"I am crazy. And the son of a bitch. Hmm! Those words never rang truer."

"Somebody, please tell me what's going on? Damon?" Bonnie asked confused... Then they were all interrupted.

"Hello boys. I've missed you so." A woman with ivory skin, blue eyes, and black hair, bearing a strong resemblance to Damon was looking at them.

Both men caught in literal shock.

"Mom..." Stefan said.

"Oh, baby boy." She reached for a hug, and Stefan obliged, by giving her a coarse, yet gentle hug. When she looked towards Damon, Damon grabbed Bonnie by the hand and walked passed her, pulling Bonnie aggressively to the truck.

"Damon, what fuck is going on?" He looked at her.

"Language Sweet pea."

"Sorry, what's going on? Why did you lie to me about your mother? And why didn't you hug her?"

"I didn't lie, my mother died to me over twenty years ago. That woman back there is nobody." He walks her to her side of the truck and helps her inside before closing the door, then he walks around to his side, gets in, starts his all black Denali and waits. Stefan walked Lily back to her town car, and inside of it before he got back in his truck, and lead the way.

Bonnie looked at Damon as he drove behind Stefan and his jaw never released its clutch on itself. She had no idea what to say. So she grabbed his hand and held it in her own. "You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay." She held his hand and she felt him grip her hand firmly. He was fairly angry, but more than that she saw his eyes water as he drove towards the snow hills. He cleared his throat and she rubbed his hand with her thumb. "I'm here for you. I love you." Her words kept his tears from falling.

He looked at her face and smiled. "God, I'm so happy you're here sweet pea. I love you so much." She smiled at him, and watched him closely the rest of the day. She'd never seen Damon Salvatore shaken or thrown off his game.

What was she in for?

* * *

 **Bonnie's back story and Damon's back story came out a little the forty-eight hours they spent together. We know why Bonnie is the way she is. Now we will see why Damon is. Also, my introduction of Starah (Stefan and Sarah) was for their permanence in the story now. Along with Kalijah. Ooh btw Elijah did Kat dirty. ;) Damon handled Kol, but Will it be enough to keep him at bay or set him off?**

 **Hope you enjoyed the Chap. Thanks for reading and supporting! Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Translation. Pardon language errors.**

 **French**  
 _Maîtriser. Prendre mon corps avec le vôtre et me dominer._

 _Master. Take my body with yours and dominate me._

 **Italian**

 _Ooh, cattiva Bambina. Maestro vi fará sentire bene, fino a quando piangi ora. Dammi Che figa._

 _Did mio._

 _Ooh naughty little girl. Master will make you feel good until you cry now. Give me that pussy._

 _Oh my God._


	18. Coldgasm (Kitchen Btch!)

**Black Velvet  
Chapter 17 - Coldgasm (Kitchen B*tch!)  
R-M (Explicit)**

 **All I'm going to say is, sorry for the late update. I still love you guys! I had to decide if I liked this ending, because I sat on it for literal weeks. But I decided to take a chance on it. So, you will understand it when you read it. Lol. Also, if this story offends you, don't read it! Thanks. Thank you to all of the supporters. Ya'll are awesome.**

 **Please enjoy this update!**

* * *

Bonnie sat around the large Christmas tree, with Damon and his family after their day in the snow. Damon had been acting somewhat off-standing since his mother made an appearance. He would glance at Bonnie periodically and smile, but he became a cold version of himself as his mother's presence was strongly felt. She sat with Sarah and the kids around the tree, as they opened gifts. Damon stood near a large window looking out of it, and Stefan sat near Lily as she maintained her pleasant demeanor.

Damon was drinking his second glass of bourbon. "So, Bonnie... what is it, you do?" Lily asked. Damon looked to Bonnie and shook his head, hoping she wouldn't speak. Bonnie was confused, it answered her.

"I'm in a partnership with my best friend. We run a Review business."

"Wow. Interesting. Is that something new?" Lily asked.

"New?"

"Yes. I Review business. Is this some trendy thing?"

"Oh, no. We actually started reviewing businesses back in college over a blog. It became widely popular in the area because we were generating revenue for small businesses. We were eventually approached to expand. From there we've grown and become reasonably successful."

Lily smirked. "Okay, great. So, I don't need to worry that your after my son's money?" She said jokingly. Bonnie froze in shock and Damon, snapped.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Wait, wait, hold on. Damon, relax." Stefan said. "Lily what the hell is wrong with you?" Stefan stood to block Damon.

"Seriously. I was joking." She said and looked to Bonnie who was still taken aback. "Come now, you can't possibly... I was just trying to get Damon to talk. He hasn't said a word to me."

Damon was angered and he walked away to avoid conflict. Bonnie couldn't help but to think he was sexy when he was mad, but this wasn't the context in which she wanted to see his anger. He took to the third floor of the cabin and went to his and Bonnie's room. Bonnie, shocked, got up to walk after him, and Lily stopped her. "Bonnie, this seems to be your gift here. You should open it. I'm sure he'll be fine." Lily said.

"Bonnie, I'll go check on him. Open your gift." Stefan smiled. A few minutes later, Damon had on his jacket and walked out, followed by Stefan, Stefan raised his hand, towards Sarah signifying they'd be back., and they left in Damon's truck. Bonnie sat back down and frowned somewhat. She had no idea how to take Lily. So, she got right to it, after the brothers disappeared.

"Whats the deal, with you guys?" Lily looked at Bonnie shocked. "I mean, I don't mean to sound rude, but it's Christmas and I can't handle the tension. Why are you estranged from your sons?"

"Well, you don't waste any time, do you?"

"I don't believe in wasting time. Not anymore. I've wasted ten years of my life on concerns I was too afraid to approach head on. Damon is important to me, and I just want to understand him."

oOo Bonnie oOo

That woman looked at the me and my boldness and lifted one side of her mouth to smirk, like Damon. I didn't like the way she did it, but I also have no issues with this woman whom I know nothing about. If anything, I see this as a perfect opportunity to understand him, maybe get some answers. Damon is unlike any man I've ever met, and when I think about him. I think about, my future. No matter how long term or temporary. With that being said, understanding him is a part of accepting and loving him.

"I commend you for your willingness to understand, but honey, I don't think you wanna know about why he is the way he is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you have to be willing to love a man, through his insecurities, and his pain. Are you deep enough into your relationship for that?"

She and Bonnie sat there quietly for a few seconds while Sarah looked on questionably. "Yes." Bonnie said.

 **oOo**

Kat sat bored out of her mind on the electronic free room. Elijah casually sat, reading a book. She rolled her eyes. "You know, this is insane. What do you want from me?" He looked up at her amused. He shook his head and then dabbed his index finger with his tongue to turn the page. "Master, what are you reading?" She softened her tone.

"A Lesson in Submissive, Behaviors."

"You're reading about submission?"

"Indeed. It's interesting. According to this, some submissives, who begin questioning the role of their dominant counterpart, are submissives, who are possibly considering the act of dominance. The act of dominating. Do you find this as interesting as I do?"

"It's interesting to hear. Me, myself, I am not interested in domination."

"Maybe you are, and do not realize it." He closed his book, sitting it down, and standing up. "Would you like to dominate me?"

"No."

Elijah made no question about his role in their relationship. He was her dominant. He was her Master. He was in charge of their sexual acts, and general behavior in group settings. He didn't try to control Kat's independence, career, finances, and life. He simply wanted to control their relationship most of the time, but unlike Damon, Elijah was more willing to experiment with his dominance. "Stand up, my pet."

Kat stood up before him. "I'm standing, Master."

"Now, take all of your clothes off."

She slowly stripped her clothing, until she was bare bodied. Her tall, petite frame was really a gift, he thought. He watched her, as she stood before him. He took several steps back and sat back down. His eyes forced upon her body like a predator. She's been naked before in his presence, but there was something different this time. This time she was unsure of his mind frame, and every glance, felt like judgement. Every blink felt like disappointment. Every second he didn't speak felt like abandonment. She was broken down slightly and insecure.

She fiddled with her fingers nervously and bit at her bottom lip. "Turn around." She spun slowly, and stood back facing him. "Turn back to me." She slowly turned to him. "Now, talk to me. Tell me what it felt like to kiss other men."

"Master, this is, awful, don't do this."

"My pet. This is a game. Every game is a lesson learned. Now speak."

Kat swallowed every ounce of confidence she had inside of her. Who was this mad man, Elijah? "Um, it was different. It wasn't you."

"How so?"

"I mean, they didn't kiss the same. It was detached."

"Explain." He looked at her stern and harshly. He kept his eyes on her making her more nervous.

"Well, I was just trying to see what it meant to be with another person, that wasn't you. I thought, that I'd for sure, screw things up anyways. So why not sabotage it, before you did something fucked up."

"This is, very good Intel. However, you are not answering my question. What did it feel like to kiss those other men?"

"What do you mean, I have no idea how to answer that."

"Did it feel exciting? Or awful. It's simple. Answer the question."

"It felt like a rush. I felt like I was doing what I wanted." She spoke angrily at him.

"And that is what makes you happy? Having your way?"

"It didn't feel the way I hoped. Sure, it was freeing, for two whole seconds. Sure, it was me saying when and how I'd kiss those men. But if I am being honest, it also felt rushed and detached. As I said. The connection wasn't there, so it didn't matter if I controlled it. I hated it." He stood up once more and walked to her. Slowly, she became nervous, as his steps were quiet.

"Tell me more."

"I hated feeling the cheapness of the thrill, and the meaninglessness behind it."

"Keep talking." He demanded.

"It was dirty, and disgusting."

"Yeah, and what did it do to you?"

"Made me feel dirty." She said.

"Like a dirty little girl?"

"Yes. Like a filthy, dirty, rotten, girl." She said. At this point he was so close to her he could bath in her nervousness. He got down on his knees and places his face at her entrance. Kat was nervous and a little emotional. Anytime she'd cheated on a man in the past, or been cheated on, they never discussed it. They either moved on or broke up. Typically, the latter. She felt his emotions, and it made her feel awful for having cheated on him. He was the first man, she felt bad for hurting.

"You dirty, rotten, girl, would you like Mr. Cuddles to come out and play?"

"What?" She asked confused. He was so angry for weeks and now he was asking her, if she wanted Mr. Cuddles to play. Kat almost cried she was so nervous.

He stuck out his four-and-a-half-inch tongue, and tickled her pussy with it, and asked again. "Would you like for Mr. Cuddles, to punish you?"

"Is this a trick question-"

 **SMACK**

He hit her ass. "Yes. I want Mr. Cuddles to punish me! Please?"

He looked up at her and spoke low and stern. "Then open up. And as I proceed to punish you. Do not move. Do not flinch. And do not say a word. The only word you're allowed to say is you, your word. _Pumpkin_. Understand."

"Yes."

When the rough hands of a man grip the soft skin of a woman's thigh, the contradiction of the touch, increases the eroticism of the act. His fingers gently squeezed her thighs while he buried his tongue inside of her. Her lip sank into her teeth and she let her head fall backwards so as to keep her mind focused on only what she felt, and not what she saw. Because if Kat had to look at his tongue while it lapped her, she would probably squirt into his mouth.

Elijah, slowly moved his hands from her thighs to her hands, gripping her firmly in place. And he tortured her for nearly twenty minutes.

"What do you need to say to your Master?"

"I'm sorry."

"What, I cannot hear you?"

"I'm sorry, Master. Please forgive me, for touching another man."

Once he dipped inside of her massaging her g-spot with his fingers, she peaked and then all her muscles relaxed into his body. He lays her on the bed, and covers her with a thick blanket.

"My pet, I have some thoughts about our current arrangement. I know, it's a lot to think about, but we need to focus on what it means to please each other. Okay. Not just sexually. Because what I just did, to you, it wasn't sexual for me. It was sexual for you, not for me. For me, it was dominance. For me, it was answers. For me it was validation. What I just got from that experience, was getting you to admit the truth. You see, as a man I need validation, that my partner is satisfied by me. I need validation, that I am enough. I still do not know if I have that from you, because you are one who communicates, mainly through sex. Which is why you kissed those men. It was your way of communicating that you were afraid. Rather than just speaking to me. You see, my dear, I communicated with you the best way you know how to communicate, in order to get the answers I needed to validate me emotionally."

Kat lay there quietly, and just listened, allowing Elijah the opportunity to be heard. She didn't speak, she just listened. She felt exactly what he meant, inside of her, and she hurt for what she did.

"Just something to think about." He put on a large heavy coat, and some boots and walked out into the negative forty-degree weather. She lay there, silently, thinking heavily about what he said.

 **oOo**

"Why don't you kids go ahead and get washed up for dinner. I'm going to get it started." Sarah said mildly. "I'll excuse you two."

"No. Sarah, sit. You should probably hear this too." Sarah sat down. "Sarah, I maybe need to spend a day with my grandkids. Tomorrow. I think it would be perfect to take them to breakfast, and to the bunny hills. Its not a long walk."

"No, Lily, it's not a good idea. You probably should stay-"

"Sarah, please don't sentence me to death. I have cancer. I'm still here. I just want to do the things I can. Life is too short. Actually, I'd love to take them ice skating. You can see the rink from the second and third floor balconies."

Sarah cleared her throat. "I will certainly speak to Stefan about it."

"Good. Now, I suppose I should start from the point in time which things changed. I should say first, that I raised my boys for the beginning of their lives. We were very close. I have always loved them more than anything. But their father and I had a tumultuous relationship. He was a womanizer. He wasn't embarrassed of his accolades either. However, the women he dated were also women I approved of." She waited for their reactions, because what she'd just said was dysfunctional in many ways.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"You two had an open relationship?"

"No. We entered a marriage out of circumstance. We didn't love each other, but we were forced into this marriage. It worked for our families. I don't want to get into why, but just know it was a loveless marriage. I pretended to be happy for as long as I could. I was the consummate wife, and perfect mother. Until Damon was in his teens. I gave my boys all that I could for as long as I could, and then one day, I left. I left and I didn't say good bye. I couldn't, because I stayed for my boys in the first place. But, once I felt they were strong enough, I left. Actually, once I felt Damon was strong enough to look after himself and his brother, I left for good. I never turned around."

Bonnie and Sarah both sat there in utter shock. "Nothing? You said nothing? You didn't call? Birthdays, holidays, nothing?"

"I know what you're thinking. What an awful mother. And I am awful, for what I've done. But as their mother, I got to a point where I had no idea who or what I was anymore. I couldn't sympathize with the thought of depression. I just had to start over. I was born into a family where my mother and father had me for the purpose of servitude. I was basically born to make them money. Born to be married off to a very wealthy family, for a price. All I was really meant to do, was give this man children. But he wasn't he man I loved. When I had the option, I ran."

"But, you do understand you were responsible for two boys, who became young men. Who grew up to be men. My husband is afraid to be a father, because of this. He thinks he's going to screw up everyday, so he panics." An emotional Sarah gave an outburst.

Lily looked to Sarah. "I had no idea. I'm terribly sorry. I waited too long in my life to be selfish, I know. But if I didn't go when I did, I would've been no one to myself. You have no idea, what it means to look in the mirror, and not recognize yourself. To hate what you see and who you've become. Or to wonder, what you've become. I couldn't make decisions for myself, ever. I didn't feel like a person. I didn't feel real. I felt like a robot and I couldn't even think for myself. I woke up everyday, with not a singular thought in my head, rather hundreds of thousands of none silenced words that made no sense." Lily began to cry. "I don't claim to be a good person, but I'm a person no less. But then, I didn't feel like I was one." Sarah handed Lily Kleenex. "I know young, independent women like you won't understand, but-"

"No. I get it. I get it completely." Bonnie said sympathetically. Tears streaming down her cheeks. "I have woken up and looked in the mirror and been unsure of who I was looking at. I've woken up, and not felt real, before. I felt like I was watching myself in slow motion, and as I was doing so, I would see myself walking into this catastrophe, and being unable to stop myself. It was painful but so numbing at the same time."

Sarah, watched Bonnie as she was honest again.

"I felt dead inside for so long. Until I met Damon." Lily let a small smile creep up on her face. "I don't know the depths of your dark place, Lily," Bonnie said. "Mine took me to giving up on the idea of children after a miscarriage and marital issues. Mine almost diminished the idea that love and trust existed. The one thing I wanted more than anything, children... became a distant memory. But it works, because Damon didn't want children either. But I'm sure you're walking out on them, has contributed to that. As well as his prior commitment issues."

"I'm sure of it. And I'm sorry to hear of your loss."

"It's okay. I've dealt with it. But I guess I'm just saying, I can relate somewhat to how you felt."

"Well I appreciate that. And listen, our story goes a lot deeper than that. There's much more involved as to why they are so angry at me. And hopefully, I get a fair chance to defend myself when the time is right. But I know forgiveness takes time."

"Yes, it does."

"Well, I eventually decided I needed to have them in my life again. So about seven or eight years ago, I began reaching out. Neither of them responded, for years. Stefan just decided in the past year or two to take my calls. We've only spoken a few times. But it's meant everything to me. Now I just need to get my first born to just speak. They don't have to forgive me, but just knowing I can be in their lives again, would be a blessing." Bonnie and Sarah both hugged Lily. And just as, the two men in question walked in. Not understanding why all three women were hugging and crying. Bonnie never did open her gift. It was sitting on the couch. They all made eye contact, and Lily broke the monotony. "I'm quite tired, I need to go get some rest."

Damon rolled his eyes at Lily, she got up and walked towards her room. Both Damon and Stefan hung their coats up.

Bonnie wiped under her eyes, and looked away from Damon. She didn't want to read his thoughts right now, or see his disappointment in her connecting with Lily. She stood up and walked towards the stairway. As she headed there, Damon watched her carefully. He knew she was taking a step out to compose herself, so he let her.

"What was that all about Sare?" Stefan raised his voice slightly.

"Listen, we were just talking to your mother."

"Lily." Damon corrected.

"Talking to _Lily p,_ then, Bonnie asked her what the deal was, and she told us. From her perspective."

"Which, I hope you two didn't believe a got damn word of it." Damon's anger was seeping to his pours, even if he tries remaining calm.

"Take it easy Damon." Stefan said, trying to wrap his head around his wife and Bonnie reaching out to Lily. "Sarah, where are the kids?"

"They washed up, they're in the twin's room watching movies."

"Can we talk, please?"

"Sure Stefan."

"In my room?" He asked. She swallowed and looked at him sternly, then looked towards the upstairs. Being alone with Stefan the night before got her into a more of an intimate predicament than she was ready for on this trip.

"Stefan... I-I... sure. Just know the kids are in the very next room to you."

He grinned. "Were just going to talk Sare." They excused themselves while Damon sat there, and waited for Bonnie to emerge from the downstairs bathroom. Once Sarah walked up the stairs Stefan followed her. The headed to his bedroom for privacy.

 **...**

When Sarah stood near the window she crossed her arms and looked out at the snow. She waited for him to speak since he asked for privacy.

"I won't ask why, because I get it. But, Lily isn't all she seems. I'm not here to tell you, not to talk to her. Okay, obviously, we are on this trip with her for a reason. And our kids, should know their grandmother while they can, but just proceed with caution. Don't get attached to her. Because it's too easy for her to leave."

"Stefan, why don't you talk much about your parent's marriage?"

"It's not my place. I wasn't apart of their marriage. Just a casualty of it." Sarah walked towards Stefan. She stood him up, as he sat on the bed and then wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry." She held him and he wrapped his arms over the top half of her body. "You're so screwed up because of this." She said making him laugh. "What? It isn't funny Stef. _We,_ are screwed up because of this, and our open marriage, or whatever it is we're doing, it's wrong."

"It actually is funny." He looked at her face and laughed again. Sarah didn't get it, but she just let him. Then she smiled.

"We are both screwed up. But I love you. No matter how screwed up." He grabbed her face and kissed her. Not innocently. Deeply. He pulled her shirt over her head, and unfastened her bra quickly. "Stefan! The kids..."

"...Are taking care of each other. Stop worrying so much." He pulled his shirt off. "You're my wife. I'm your husband. And we're doing what husbands and wives do."

"When their kids are in the next-" he shut her mouth with a kiss, and turned her body against his, chest to back, and pushed her gently into the wall. Stefan's mouth was all over the upper half of Sarah's body. Mainly her shoulders and neck. He drug his soft lips over her soft skin and she trembled. "You know I have a hard time walking away from this."

His lips trailed from her shoulders to her neck, to her cheeks and he whispered in her ear. "Then don't. Don't walk away from this. Pull your pants down, now." Sarah unbuckled her pants and Stefan pushed them down yanking at her panties. "I don't want anyone else, and I don't want you talking to Matt anymore." Sarah turned to Stefan while he painted heavily into her neck.

"No more Elena either. I'm serious. I'll cut ties to Matt completely."

"Let me come home. Please baby? Let me come home to you and my kids. I miss you. I miss touching you and holding you and-" he stopped and looked at her. "I love you Sarah. I want to be home with you, my wife. My fucking wife. Do you hear me?"

"Stefan..." she didn't want to answer questions in the heat of the moment.

"Sarah, I promise, there's nowhere I'd rather be." Their noses connected as she looked him in the eyes then the lips, because she wanted to kiss him. She put her hands inside of his pants and he was already hard.

"Fuck me. Please. Fuck me right now." They both fumbled at his pants until they dropped to his ankle. He didn't even bother taking them or his boots off. He just lifted her right there, and fucked her on the spot. Against the wooden log stacked walls. He used the grooves to grip when he needed, but for the most part her body fit so comfortably with his he just held her in place and fucked her with their kids in the next room, not giving a damn if he made her moan or not. Even though she bit back moans, Stefan made her cry his name while he buried himself inside of her.

 **oOo**

Bonnie finally emerged. She changed her clothes, hoping it would get his mind off of her comforting his mother. She put on a dress for the occasion. A simple, maroon, knee length dress, with a scoop neck. He recognized that he had bought that dress for her. Damon sat on a barstool patiently waiting for her. She didn't speak, because she knew he felt some sort of way. As she got closer he started to speak. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. I just thought I'd dress up for the holiday."

"Well, its gorgeous on you." He smiled genuinely. She returned the gesture, knowing he had more on his mind. "Umm, anyways. I just want to get right to it, because I know you felt the tension when I walked in. Why would you do that? I told you I wanted no parts of her. Why would I want you, trying to...? I don't even know, what were you doing?"

"Damon, you invited me here, because she would be here. What did you expect from me? I was just talking to her."

"I haven't spoken to her in more than twenty years. Then you meet her once and have a conversation?" He was appalled, "I don't know what to think right now, or how to feel about that, because it kind of upsets me." His eyebrows deepened into the center of his forehead and his face was slightly angry. It had only been half a day since he fought Kol, and half of that since this woman he hadn't seen in twenty years was in his presence.

"I'm sorry, if you feel, as though I overstepped my boundaries. It's just, I care about you. It's not in my personality to see someone I care about hurt, and not try to fix it. Look, we sent Kat and Elijah away, because they'd been fighting. I didn't like hearing Andie talk down about you, and I confronted her. Now, I watch your mom affect you, so, I just asked a question."

"You over stepped your boundaries." He said.

"And Kol, Damon? You came back here bleeding, and you have this gigantic gash in your back. What am I supposed to think about that? Did you overstep your boundaries?"

"Hell No! He hurt you, Bonnie. He physically hurt you. Emotionally abused you. How could I not do or say something?" He stood up and looked for an answer. She came quickly back at him, but she was softer and more convincing.

"You're mother physically hurt you when she walked out, and left you without her presence for more than twenty years. She emotionally abandoned you. All I did, was ask her why?" Bonnie grabbed his hand, "I don't know, how to not feel protective over you. I'm not apologizing for trying to understand." He couldn't be mad at her. Especially looking at her cheek, and seeing some of the discoloration. He couldn't be mad or angry at her. She's been through enough. He rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb and connected to her.

"You're a good person. I guess I'm going to have to get used to that."

"If you plan on me sticking around."

"You're not going anywhere." He pulled her into him, and gently grabbed her waist. He gestured as if he was going to kiss her, then he he whispered in her ear. "Did you open your gift?"

"Oh no. I didn't. You didn't open yours either. I thought, with everyone watching one another, it didn't feel right, with you not in the spirit. I wanted to wait for you." She pulled him back and walked towards the tree and the each handed each other the gifts they got for the each other.

"You got me something? Hmm. I haven't gotten a Christmas gift, that wasn't from my brother or his family, in almost twenty years."

"Well, I guess you'd better get used to it then." She smirked and dabbed his nose. They each handed each other two small boxes. They opened them simultaneously. Damon opened his slower than Bonnie so he could watch her expression. She opened a box to see two tickets to " _La Traviata?"_ Bonnie questioned, and smiled looking at him. "Opera Production. Wait, is this the same opera that-?"

"Same production Edward took Vivian to in Pretty Woman? Yes."

"Oh, my gosh. This is perfect. Damon, how could you have known, I'd love this?"

"When we watched the movie, you got teary-eyed at the very moment Vivian did. I knew it wasn't the opera scene per se, but I know the movie is one of your favorites."

"SAN Francisco? Oh, My goodness." She covered her mouth. "I absolutely love this. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. When she pulled up, she went to kiss his lips and he stopped her.

"Wait, there's something underneath the tickets."

"Oh." She looked down, lifted the tickets and saw a key. "What is this?"

"It's symbolic. It's a key to my house. I know I gave you a gate key, because you usually come when I'm home. But, maybe I'm not home one day, or you just want to come by, you know... whenever." He shrugged his shoulders, shyly. She knew this was a huge sign of his commitment to them, and allowing her in deeper to trust him.

"A key to your house, Damon? This is huge. I mean, I don't know what to say."

"Accept it."

"I... do thank you." She looked down at his box and nudged him to open it. "Come on, I'm kind of excited for you to open your gift."

"Really? Okay." He grinned, and opened his box. He opened it to see a small letter, folded up. He picked it up and underneath it was a key on a small chain. He opened the letter. "Should I read this in front of you?"

"Yes." Bonnie gazed at him, with intense eyes and a hidden agenda behind her humble smile.

He gripped the key and chain in his palm. And began reading the letter.

 ** _"Loving Maestro,_**

 ** _I hadn't really understood the scope of this lifestyle,_**

 ** _until you pulled me into the world you've built._**

 ** _I have come to believe in things I've lost hope in,_**

 ** _because you have taught me it's okay to trust again._**

 ** _I love the depth of intimacy we have created together,_**

 ** _so, I am giving you this key, as symbolism of all of me._**

 ** _With sincerest love,_**

 ** _Adoring Schiavetto"_**

Damon looked up at her, with the furrowing of his eyebrows borrowed in a questionable expression. "Bonnie, am I reading this wrong?"

"No. Even though the key is symbolic, it goes to a set of cuffs. For obvious reasons, I didn't put the cuffs in the box, in case your family watched you open it. And I'm glad they didn't."

"Are you telling me what I think you are? You're, ready to...?"

She nodded her head. "I've decided to commit to us fully."

"Are you being serious? Bonnie, you're agreeing to a dominant/submissive partnership? The same as Elijah and Kat. Are you sure, this is what you want? Because, your giving me complete control of us? And we both know how sassy you are."

"I'm sure of it. As long as I still have control over everything else, such as my independence, and career. It can't interfere with math my divorce, process."

"Of course, not. I need that to be over with like yesterday sweet pea. You won't catch me interrupting that." He said with a serious face.

"And on one other condition?"

"What?"

"You let me switch, now and again."

"As in, you Doming me, or someone else?"

"You, Damon. Unless you want me to Dom someone else?"

"Wow. How often are we talking?"

"You know, just occasionally." She suggested with her lip between her teeth.

"Absolutely not!"

Damon, be fair."

"I am fair. I am fair in punishments, and pleasing you. That is fair. Who makes you cum like me? Over and over. Who gives your body utter pleasure, and pain, equally, making you a ball of nerves ready to explode on my command? Who licks you like me, fucks you like me, talks to you –"

"Really? You introduce me to this life, and I'm curious. Should I try with someone else?"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Well, you are being stubborn. I'm, willfully giving you me. I just want to experience, everything."

"That's a hard pill to swallow. I mean on one hand, having full control of you and me, is a dream come true. But, granting the circumstantial role switching? I've never given anyone control. I have never submitted to anyone."

"Not even the woman you love?" He had to think about everything she was proposing. He had to really analyze what it meant to her, and how much she meant to him. "Do you trust me?"

"I do. But, I am, who I am." He bit his lip then asked another question. "Why do you want this?"

"This key, Damon, symbolizes my trust in you. Trust goes both ways." She looked at him seriously, making him swallow hard. He rubbed his hands through his hair, and sat in almost five minutes of silence.

"Okay, Sweet Pea. For _all of you_ , I will do this. But this isn't going to happen often. I'm very uncomfortable with the idea. However, you must be important to me, if I'm even considering this."

"Oh, your willingness to submit to me, is such a turn on right now." She said.

"Eh eh eh. You're pushing it, Schiavetto. I'm not submitting." He shook his head making her grin.

"I'm just saying, you're sexy when you compromise. You never know, you may love it."

He couldn't look at her face any longer and not touch her or kiss her. Damon egregiously stuck his tongue out and licked her lips, then played with her tongue out in the open. Rolling his tongue around hers and before swallowing her breath, as he stole a deep kiss. They kissed hungrily, while no one was around. He sat Bonnie on the couch and opened her legs.

"No. Damon, stop."

"What?"

"Your family is upstairs. Anyone can come down at any minute."

"You just granted me control of your body."

"Yeah, I meant to say this deal is for when we get back home."

"Come on."

"Seriously, the kids are upstairs. I can't. I just..." he interrupted her putting his hand under her dress. "Mmm." She reached for his hands to stop it from pressing past her panties.

"You want me to stop?" She kept moaning.

"Oh, Goodness. Mmm." He rubbed her pussy through her panties harder then he put his fingers inside.

"You sure?"

"Unfortunately, yes." She pulled his hand off her. "Everyone retreated to their rooms, there's no dinner. So, I was thinking you and I cook." She got up, and moved away from him, heading towards the kitchen. She turned the warm water on and proceeded to wash her hands. He stood next to her, and she lathered his hands with soap, and they had a sensual hand massage session.

"What are we making then... spaghetti?" He laughed.

"Whatever you want. It's important to keep your hands nice and clean, whenever you're in a kitchen and dealing with food, or drinks. Never forget that, okay?"

"Well, I wash my hands often, anyways. You know... I tend to like to play a lot." He smirked at her, and she smiled casually.

"Well, luckily, we are being good model citizens his week." If only she knew, Damon didn't care, the time or the place. If he wanted to touch her, he'd make it happen. "So, now to decided, what to make."

"I don't want Lily to know I remembered the spaghetti recipe. So how about, since you're the culinary graduate, you take over the Executive position, and I'll be your Sous, your kitchen slave."

"You mean my kitchen bitch?" She laughed.

Damon, unamusingly turned towards her, "Did you call me a bitch?"

"No, I didn't." She laughed. "I suggested you could be my kitchen bitch. Relax, we used the term in culinary school too."

"Is this culinary school, Schiavetto?"

"No. But... We aren't in the bedroom. Therefore, no calling me S _chiavetto_ in the kitchen, of the cabin, your family shares."

Damon pinned her against the kitchen counter space. "I beg to differ."

"Damon, I didn't call you a bitch."

"Yes, you did, and that's the third time you've said the word." He grabbed her and sat her on the kitchen counter top. "For the record, I've never been a bitch. And for that, I'm going to have to punish you." He grabbed the wooden spoon from the drawer. "Open your mouth." She opened her mouth to where he placed the spoon horizontally in front of her. "Bite down." She bit down. "Don't speak, don't get loud, don't interfere with this punishment."

She looked around worried about what he was going to do. Then she worried about his family walking downstairs. She knew Lily was resting. Stefan and Sarah just disappeared, she had no idea where they went when she came back from getting herself together. And the kids... were probably starving, and ready to run downstairs any minute. She made a noise through the bit down spoon. "Hmmm." She got his attention and shook her head no. Then he grabbed an ice cube, put it between his teeth, and spread her legs, moving her panties to the side. She continued shaking her head no. He bent down before her, and inched towards her center. Realizing the panties would be an issue, he pulled them off of her. She knew he was crazy, but she couldn't begin to fathom, what type of man, does this, while his family is upstairs. She couldn't think too long or hard about it. Once she felt the ice cube on her clitoris she hummed heavily. "Mmmmmmm." He rubbed her back and forth for a while, exciting her. Then when she didn't expect it, he stood her up, and slowly pushed the ice inside of her with his tongue. Her head shook no, wildly. Once his tongue got the piece of ice inside of her, he used his finger to push it in further. "Fuuuuuhhh." She gasped. Then he slowly pulled his finger out, and watched the ice try and push its way out of her pussy, forcing her pussy lips to freeze cold. He kept playing with the piece of ice as it tried forcing its way out of her. He was having too much fun watching her in sexual pain. He grinned cockily, then closed her legs. Her eyes grew large and fearful.

"Now, it's a small piece of ice. Just leave it in there until it melts." He put her panties in his pocket. "I know what you're thinking... that the way a woman's pussy works, it'll naturally push that piece of ice out. Well my little Schiavetto. You better make sure it doesn't fall. Weather that means squeezing your legs shut, or gripping those pussy muscles, but that ice better not fall, or we'll start all over again."

"Maestro."

"And, technically, you can't squeeze your legs shut, because you'll be moving about the kitchen. So, I hope your good at your kegels." He teased.

"It's numbing me. You fucking prick." He narrowed his eyes and became serious.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Would you like one in your ass too?"

"No."

"Apologize."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry Maestro for using disgusting words. Please forgive me. I'm also sorry for calling you my kitchen bitch."

"Remember, you can say ' _pickles'_ at ANY time. Everything is on your terms."

"I have no idea what I'm doing Damon. I mean, Maestro. I'm trusting you."

"I'm going to always, make you feel good. Just know that.

He walked up to her opened her legs and made her stand for about thirty seconds with her legs opened. Waiting for the ice to drop. He looked down at her legs to see water dripping out of her and down her inner thigh. He put his fingers at her entrance, and let them soak in her essence, then he put them into his mouth. "Mmm." He pressed his lips against her cheek, "I'm going to show you how to make someone a kitchen bitch, Schiavetto."

He turned her around, stood behind her, and rubbed her pussy gently with his hands, back and forth, and in circular motions. Keeping her pussy lips hot while, her insides were icy cold. "Right now, we are going to role play as a baby girl-sub and a Daddy-Dom. You know what that is?"

"No." she said nervously.

"It means exactly what it sounds like. I'm gonna be a daddy-dom, you belong to me. We play nice. It is a system based more on reward than punishment. Which if you ask me is one and the same. But, this is different. We play nice and I reward you instead of punish you. You're the innocent, and I'm the damned, basically. Now call me Daddy!" He demanded.

"Daddy."

"Say it again. With some innocence." He said through grit teeth. Rubbing her pussy gently.

"Daddy." She breathed out. Her mouth agape, from his torture, eyes squeezed shut.

"Say it... again." He gritted out.

"Oooh, Daddy." She moaned. He breathed heavy into her neck and ear, then started nibbling it.

"Good girl." He kissed her jaw condescendingly, and moved when he heard noise. Damon, was about to start trouble.

Just then, Stefan and Sarah walk back into the kitchen, looking relaxed. Sarah also changed into a dress for the occasion. But just put her hair in a low ponytail after Stefan sweated it out.

"Wow. You two look weathered." Damon smiled acting nonchalant. "What kind of conversation did you guys have?"

"Damon! Leave them be." Bonnie said at his frankness.

"What? Stefan's hair gives it away every time." He said. "Sarah must be a hair puller." He laughed.

"I told you to fix your hair." Sarah said smacking his shoulder.

"I surprised Stefan gets sex hair as much gel as he wears."

"Okay, so, let's talk Dinner." Stefan said avoiding Damon.

"No, worries, my little Bon Bon is going to make dinner. Isn't that right, Sweet Pea?" He said on the opposite side of the counter of his brother and Sarah. Then smacking Bonnie's ass, distracting her making the ice fall. The second she heard it, she squeezed her eyes shut, and smacked her forehead. "Uhh, hey Sweet Pea... isn't that, right?" Damon softly giggled at her first fail.

"Yes. I am going to whip up something, and it shouldn't take me longer than about an hour." She bent over grabbing the ice and putting it down the drain and washing her hands. Damon walked back to the freezer and grabbed a handful of ice. He put a glass on the countertop, and dropped every piece of ice into it. This was symbolic of his control. He would work however many pieces of ice he could, until one didn't fall. She rolled her eyes at him forcing a laugh from him.

"What's so funny? I want to laugh." Sarah said.

"Oh, nothing. Just, my lady lost a bet, and she is realizing she needs to pay up."

"Oh, I guess Salvatore's are winning bets today. I just won a bet upstairs too, so..." Stefan and Damon high fives each other.

"That is not cute." Sarah said shaking her head at them. "Bonnie, do you need help?"

"Nope." Damon answered grabbing a piece of ice and putting it into his mouth so he could lubricate it. "She's uhh... she's gonna make me her kitchen bitch, I guess. Is that right, Sweet Pea?" He unnoticeably took it from his mouth and stood next to her. Moving his hand behind her, "Open up." He whispered. Bonnie spread her legs.

"Yeah, he's my **_bitch_** ," emphasis on bitch, she said, fake grinning, feeling him push yet another piece of ice into her, trying to keep a straight face in front of Stefan and Sarah, "for the next hour." As his finger pushed the ice into her, she bucked slightly and he started playing pussy with her with his fingers.

"Awesome. Well how about I make drinks?" Sarah suggested.

"Ahh." Bonnie accidentally belted out, and tried to cover it with a laugh. Followed by Damon who began fake laughing with her.

"Again? What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, inside joke." Bonnie said, trying to remove Damon's hand. "He's so crazy." She rolled her eyes at him when They weren't paying attention.

"Aren't I though?" He spoke sarcastically. "Yeah, Sarah, we'll take those drinks."

"Great. We need more inside jokes, like them. Come on Stefan, let's go to the grab the tequila from the cellar. You know I hate being down there alone." Sarah said.

"Scaredy cat."

"Wait, what about the kids? Won't they be down any minute?" Bonnie asked. Hoping Damon would remove his fingers from her pussy.

"Oh, are you kidding, they are all playing with their Christmas gifts? No thanks to Uncle Damon, who got them way more than they needed."

"Oh, you know Uncle D, always here to help." They disappeared, and Damon quickly bent Bonnie over the counter top and finger fucked her hard and fast, playing with her clit and covering her mouth with his other hand. He pushed his fingers into her, massaging the piece of ice around and making her thighs shake. "You like that, baby? Daddy's fingers, fucking your pussy numb with this ice." But with his hand covering her mouth she couldn't speak. The faster he moved it, the faster it was melting, it was a blessing in disguise and she just wanted the ice to melt, so she'd be in the clear. "Your pussy is hugging me. Fuck. Imagine if I put my hot-blooded cock in your ice-cold pussy, right now. Imagine me fucking you hard. Feeling my dick light you on fire."

"Mgsbfidjcwkwk." She blurbed between his fingers. His control methods made her speak incoherently. How could such an asshole, be so good at pleasing her? His fingers fucked her harder and harder, and then rubbed the ice on her clit, and made her thighs continue to shake, she was on the verge of coming.

"Don't you dare cum. I haven't given you permission." He spanked her twice, causing a stinging to welt her skin.

 **SMACK! SMACK!**

He gently pushed the ice back inside of her, and just as he did Stefan and Sarah were back from the cellar. As soon as she stood up to adjust herself, and calm herself down, the ice fell out.

"Fuck." She said under her breath. She looked up to see if he heard her.

"Eh, eh, eh." He waived his finger putting another piece of ice in his mouth.

Stefan and Sarah were getting the margaritas together, and Bonnie needed a drink like yesterday. After a few solid minutes. Bonnie composed herself and began looking through the cabinets for her ingredients to cook. Sarah and Stefan were in their own world, being flirty and Damon was promising to be the margarita tester. As soon as the blender started, he walked to her and pushed another piece of ice into her, slowly. He watched her bite her lip and close her eyes. As the blender grew louder, Damon played with Bonnie behind the counter. He rubbed her clit, more, and forced her thighs to shake again.

 _How long is that blender going to be on? Please don't stop the blender... oh my God._

Bonnie's eyes shut, and Damon touched her more. One finger inside of her, the other on her clit. She forced herself to keep a straight face, but it was killing her as her thighs shook again. He whispered in her ear. "Cum for Daddy baby."

"Mmm." She moaned low and guttural, as she came, in the kitchen in front of Stefan and Sarah while they blended margaritas. She hit her peak and squeezed her eyes shut trying to swallow every single sound into her throat, and because she held her breath, the orgasm hit her harder. He tortured her. In a real way. He tortured her. She gasped for air as the blender stopped. She took in a few deep breaths. Then walked to the downstairs bathroom.

"Everything okay with Bonnie?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, yeah, just over heated." He assured her. "I'll go check on her." Damon walked to the bathroom and knocked. "Sweet pea?"

"Don't you dare sweet pea me." She said from inside of the bathroom.

"Stop." He teased. "Open the door." His cavalier attitude got to her.

"Screw you."

"Okay, open the door, we can arrange that." His cynical tone was too much for her ego.

Bonnie opened the door, "If you ever..." she stopped, "no... you know what, I need change my clothes." She pushed passed him and walked, until he caught her elbow.

"Who's whose, kitchen bitch now?" He raised his lips in a one-sided grin.

 **SLAP!**

She hit him so hard he held his cheek. "You know your sexy when your angry?"

"You just finger fucked me, with your brother and his wife in the same room. Are you crazy?" She said angrily, but before she could walk away. He held her body tight between him and the wall.

His eyes dug deeply into hers and it was frightening. "I am fucking crazy. Not to mention you have me fucking cursing. You slapped you're Maestro! That is against rules." His harsh glare lightened, once he smiled. "But, were roleplaying. Daddy-dom and baby-girl, or my "Lil." And since your my Lil, I can't punish you. Lucky you. That means no sassy-sub. You're my lil, and I'm your big poppa basically."

"What?"

"Yeah. For the duration of this vacation, I'm going to see how this form of domination works. Which means no Sass from you. Do you understand me?" She didn't answer him, still feeling completely shaken from his dominant kitchen behavior. He shook her gently. "Do we have an understanding?" She nodded her head. "I can't hear you."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Now, Daddy, had another surprise for you." She grew skeptical, but didn't hesitate to ask.

"What?" She bit her lip, and he looked at it in slow motion, biting his own back in return.

"You do things to me, you know that? You make this man, do things he'd never thought he'd do." He kissed her lips as close as they stood to each other, breathing one another's oxygen. "Which leads me to another surprise. Come with me." He took her by the hand like the Lil she was, and lead her back to their room. He opened a drawer and pulled out something. "I'm going to make love to you, later. I'm going to make love to you, on that rug, in front of that fireplace, and I want you to wear this, and this only. She opened the package, and pulled out a pair of nude stilettos, with a t-strap, embellished in both crystals and diamonds.

"Oh, my gosh, Maestro-"

"Daddy."

"Daddy, why would you do this?"

"Check the rest of the package." He spoke lowly. She pulled out another box, and slowly opened it. Her eyes lit when she saw diamond earrings. "This means, I want your hair up later." A smile flew across her face. He held her cheeks. "I'll be good the rest of this trip, I promise. No more inappropriate touching around the family."

"Daddy, I don't need gifts."

"I know."

"So are these borrowed, or..."

"No, they're yours. I bought them for you."

"And all I gave you was a lousy key." She joked.

"No, you gave me control. You gave me you. There's nothing else I could've possibly wanted." He smiled. "So, I'll go down, and be your _kitchen bitch_." He said, getting her excited, her face glowed and a smile crept up her cheek, bigger than he'd ever seen. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Understand, something. This is part of your dominant switch. I'll be your bitch in the kitchen, if you be my bitch in the bedroom."

"Bitch in the bedroom?"

"It's exactly, what it sounds like." He was serious. "When we get home, I want a night, of you being... My dirty little bitch." She felt a chill up her spine when he said it. "In exchange for being your kitchen bitch. Do we have a deal? Are you going to give me a night of being my bitch, Schiavetto?"

She swallowed hard, and acted unbothered. "You do what I say in the kitchen, how I say it. I can talk to you however I want?"

"The whole-nine. I'll be your kitchen bitch. All you have to do is be my dirty bedroom bitch when we get home. What do you say?"

 _How can she refuse those eyes? Easy, those eyes, hold her prisoner of his torture._

"A bitch for a bitch?"

"A bitch for a dirty bitch."

"A dirty bitch for a fuckboi." He bit his lip hard, listening to her foul mouth.

"You and your mouth" He shook his head… that is what gets you punished."

"Oh, you didn't think a girl like me, knows what's up?"

"Pardon my mouth, but… You, are so fucking lucky I'm daddy-doming you this week, but when we get home… The thing is you don't think I know what a fuckboi is. But I do. And you have yourself a fucking deal. In a week, I'm going to show you what a fuckboi does to a dirty little bitch." He grinned cockily. 'You have until we get to the bottom of the stairs to decide if this is what you really want. When we hit that kitchen, take your best shot baby, because when we get home, I'm going to show you what dirty fucking Dom I can be."

* * *

 **A/N - So Lily, huh? lol she's a different type of character gonna open these women up to these two men. Slowly. Any expectations of Lily? Then there's Kat and Elijah, who are trying to form a connection, beyond sex, bc Elijah wants to see how serious Kat is, since she's uses sex as an answer for everything. Stefan and Sarah, are going to try working things out. Damon gave Bonnie key to his house, and tickets to the opera from her favorite movie, she agreed to give him full control. Then there's the whole kitchen bitch/ bedroom bitch thing. Should Bonnie do it, should she challenge Damon the way she has? So much happened this chapter, she even talked Damon into letting her Dom him in the future ;) Bonnie doesn't, realize it, but she's slipping deeper into the Bdsm lifestyle, and she's loving it. They are testing the water with different bdsm dom/sub styles. Also, when they get home, he will start utilizing his playhouse. I didn't forget about it. Hope you like is update.**


	19. Restraints

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 18 Restraints**

 **R-M (Explicit)**

* * *

 **Quick Rant- So, Guys. Coming off straight irritation with TVD… Let me tell you. I know, like me you have all been sick of the treatment of BB in the series. Bonnie Bennett deserves so much better. Damon and Bonnie deserved a better love story. So, I write my own style of Bamon. I have to do this, because I literally "LOVE" Bamon, so much. Especially, because of my being able to relate to Bonnie Bennett, personally. I fell in love with her character from the first car ride episode one. I will, and have been writing Bamon as many different ways as I can tell a love story for them. So, I cough out chapters, because one day I may not be able to write them anymore. This isn't a typical Bamon story, and not everyone's style, but for those of you who follow it. Thank you. My dedication to writing Bamon is because I feel like Bonnie and Bamon deserved so much better throughout the series. Truly… Thank you Bamon writers and faithful Bamily Fandom.**

 **Please Enjoy this better than CW love story of Bamon. At least I hope. ;)**

* * *

Bonnie liked the idea of having an exciting life. For so many years she was so iron clad on work and more work. She worked beyond belief. Sometimes, seven days a week to avoid the fractured marriage, which she also worked hard to keep intact. Kol was the only thing she knew a stability, aside from her friendship with Katherine. She wanted for so many years, to make things okay with Kol. She wanted things to be okay.

Then, she woke up one day, and realized just desiring to be "okay" was so subpar to what she wanted. She wanted happiness. She wanted, better than mediocre, and Kol wasn't trying to give it to her. He was allowing her to live a life, where he gave her the bare minimum, emotionally. She shut down, and closed herself off to him. She shut her world off, segregating her heart from the rest of the universe.

Waking up, while lying next to Kol, became as routinely boring as their Tuesday and Thursday night sex. He fucked her, and after about twenty minutes of giving himself to her, she had to turn him over and finish herself every time. Their sex was a metaphor for her life. She accepted what was given, but ultimately, had to give to herself to be happy. Even then, she was so alone, in her marriage, she blocked off all of her own needs, and desires, accepting the fact that she was never going to have the life she wanted with Kol.

She lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her white blankets and pillows surround her and peace overcame her, as she thought about how much her life had changed with Damon. They were together. They were, taking a chance to see if what they had was worth something more than what they ever believed they were capable of finding. She drifted into a quiet slumber, slowly, smiling to herself.

That is, until her doorbell rang.

"No fucking way. You've got to be kidding me?" She stands up, and slowly, trots to her door. Bare feet, over the cold marble floor. Step after step, of cold marble, angering her all the way to the door. Rubbing her eyes, she gently pulls at the knob, and opens.

"Gooood morning sunshine!" A happy Katherine sang out, surprising Bonnie.

"Oh, gosh, what the hell are you doing here?"

Kat laughed, barging her way passed Bonnie, into her own home. "Okay, so... I'm here to give you the low down, on my week in the Arctic."

"Alaska, Kat. Alaska."

"Whatever, Bitch. You sent me away to the got damn middle of nowhere, with my future baby daddy. So, I thought you'd want to know how it went."

"Sure. But, it's Sunday. Thought you'd want to save this for work Monday?"

"Nope. Bitch, I'm here. With wine, and cookies"

"So, classy of you." Bonnie laughed.

"Well, I figured I had today, since Elijah and Damon went to the Cabin to have a poker night last night. I was exhausted after my trip, and needed yesterday to rest. Or, I would've been here last night."

"So, it must've been pretty mind-blowing." Bonnie reached for her wine glasses, and sat them on the countertop in front of Kat, who sat on the bar stool in front of Bonnie.

"By exhausted, I mean mentally."

"Wait, what?"

"It was a roller coaster. I had no idea how to feel at first. Was he punishing me? Was he teaching me a lesson? I couldn't figure him out initially. He felt so distant at first."

"Really? He's still angry?"

"I don't think it was about anger. It was more about getting through to me. I did feel like. a teenager at some points, but, I could tell he felt like, a lost boy sometimes. What I wanted from him, was to just say it. I wanted him to look at me and say _Kitten I forgive you._ But he didn't. We resumed the status of Master and pet. I just, I wanted to end things. I wanted to walk out of the fucking cabin. So, I did."

Bonnie's face froze in shock. "No, you didn't."

"I did. I got my ass up and walked my stupid ass into the freezing cold weather, and then instantly regretted it."

"Kat, you kill me. What happened after that?" Bonnie sipped her Grigio, and inherently listening, as she tried to finish waking all the way up.

"Okay, so I kept walking. Because you know I'm stubborn as fuck. I wasn't turning around, and proving how wrong I was for walking out. So, I wondered to this small restaurant in the woods, and I was already pissed I was in Antarctica..."

"Alaska."

"Whatever. I'm in the Amazon, pissed because I'm horny, my man's not fucking me, and I'm getting a life lesson on how to be more about my _feelings,"_ she says in a mocking tone, "and then I smell the most insanely, intensely, rich smell, that I've ever smelled."

"What was it?" Bonnie sipped her wine again.

"Fresh baked, lemon, grazed halibut, in butter garlic sauce." Katherine closed her eyes, and licked her lips. Then she sniffed the air, again, and imagined the aroma.

"Wait, you're in the middle of a fight with your boo thang, and you were fucking out to eat. Oh gosh, Kat, did you eat? Tell me you didn't eat."

"Fuck yeah. I sat down and ate. I ate my ass off, and the best part was I put it all on Elijah's tab, and ordered more, and drank more, and had some fucking amazing Concoction of Kale and vinegarette. Then there were these potatoes with-"

"Kat!" Bonnie interrupted. "Is this the point, or are you making it anytime soon?"

"Ewww." Kat rolled her eyes, making Bonnie laugh.

"Well? I'm sure you are ping to tell me you and Lijah made up. Because I can't imagine having sent you two there to break up."

"Okay, okay, I'm getting there. So, I was wrong, and I realized that. I was eating alone, and loving it. But it didn't even matter. I couldn't make annoying, delicious taste sounds at the table to annoy him. I couldn't feed him, nor could I..." she frowned, "stare at his beautiful face, while he sat with me, patiently. Watching me talk about myself. Or my day at work. Or the newest pair of, ridiculously, overpriced shoes I just wasted my money on, or the fucking fact, that I need to cut my hair, dye it, weave it, curl it... whatever. I had no fucking clue, how this huge void in my life was utterly filled by him. Not just sexually. But, he's so selfless. He listens to me complain. He gives me advice. He rubs my back, massages my feet. He... completes me in ways, I never looked at Bon. He loves me. He loves me very sincerely. And all of those amazing qualities about him, I didn't even find a reason to be thankful for, because I'm such a sexually, needy woman."

Bonnie finished her glass and poured another. Realizing Kat hadn't even had more than two sips of her wine. "You okay, sweetie, you're not drinking?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just- what do I do?"

"The best thing you can do, is be the person he needs. He loves you Kat. He loves those things about you. But, you have had a tendency, in the past to be self-servant with ex boyfriends. Elijah, is the first man I've ever seen you care about. But, caring is deeper than the surface. He loves the way you, bring him to life. Make him see colors. Shine light in his grey skies. The way you two connected sexually, was merely a consequence, of the already-there connection you two have solidified."

Katherine looked confused. "What the fuck does that mean Bonnie?"

"It means, just give him all of you. Trust him, and love him. It's not hard. You closed up, started to drown yourself in liquor every weekend, and hook up with men. Granted, you didn't have sex with them, but you broke the bond you created with Elijah, and allowed another man into that. And I know you guys have had threesomes. But that is something that the two of you did together; inviting another person in. The two of your lifestyle is so sexually open, that for you to go behind his back, came off as him not being enough. It's like him giving you Venus, and you wanting Mars. So, now, you have to, allow him to see, that you are happy with him, and that he's enough."

"I didn't realize I give off so much mental restraint. I'm slowly, trying to get it. I'm not perfect."

"None of us are, babe." She drank her wine, and sat her glass down, softly. "How did the rest of the trip go?"

"I came back to the room, and apologized. For all of it. I told him, I neglected and didn't appreciate him. But I also told him, that he... knew I wasn't a goody goody. He knew the kind of girl I was. So, for him to expect, that I could jump on a pedestal and never fall, was putting pressure on me." Kat downed her first glass and tears dropped from her eyes. Bonnie walked to her and hugged her, rubbing her hands supportively up and down her back.

"Of course, that's hard babe. And I'm so proud of you. You, have grown so much. Elijah and you, have grown together, and this small bump in the road, will just strengthen the two of you."

"Why can't relationships be easy, Bon?" Kat asked, looking her friend in the eyes.

"Because, as Damon once told me, nothing that comes easy is worth fighting for."

"Damon, said that?"

"Yeah. He did."

"So, this is weird. Me talking about 'none-sexual' stuff."

"Not really. It's growth. You love Elijah, and the best thing about this discovery is, you're not running from it."

Kat shook her head, "I'm so fucked. Loving a man like this."

"No. you're not." Bonnie laughed. "You're, lucky to love someone, the way you do. Especially, when he loves you just as much."

"So, while I'm talking about emotional connections and mental stimulation, and all that shit, you're relative quiet. Gonna let me know how you and Damon are...?" She looked at Bonnie quizzically.

"For once, I'm the sexually overstimulated one between you and I. Damon and I are enjoying each other, having fun. He's like a best friend, I feel like I've known him for years. He makes me happy, and he brings me to life. He's romantic, and sweet, and he's fucking gorgeous. Let's not forget the mind-blowing sex. I had no idea sex could be so good. Why did no one ever tell me sex could be so... fulfilling in all ways? Addicting?"

"Bon Bon... Oh my, how the tables have turned. You're like a teenager. Over the moon in love and horny."

"Yeah, I'm like the teenager except without the blissfully ignorant part. And after vacation, we have become even closer."

"Hit me with another glass, and tell me about you and Damon's vacation. I want kinky sex details, because I didn't have any. And don't be stingy with the details."

"Girl... where the hell do I start?" Bonnie went to her wine cabinet and grabbed another bottle of her own.

"How about, before you start, I order us some pizza, and we get, real, real comfortable."

"Meaning you need some of my pajamas?"

"Meaning, yes. Also, some of your deodorant. Please?"

"You know where everything is, go get it." Bonnie sighed, "I'll order pizza."

 **oOo**

Sarah Salvatore worked as an entrepreneur retailer in downtown LA. She specialized in couture formal and wedding gowns. She'd been a graduate of the Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising, and now, her designs were being sold in one of the largest cities in the world. She was, by no means, an international fashion sensation, but her unique and gifted designs, were on display, and making her the kind of money, that afforded her to keep her children in the best schools. She and Stefan bought them and provided them the best of everything they could have in life, while still trying to humble their behaviors.

She was altering a dress for an upcoming event, when her cell phone rang. She almost didn't answer, because she rarely answered a phone call while she was working, unless it was her children.

But, peculiarly enough, it was Bonnie. She stopped a second no smiled. "Hello."

"Hey, Sarah. Sorry for being very inconvenient. I know it's the middle of the workday, beginning of the work week, but, I was wondering if you, would be interested in taking a class with me next week?"

"A class? Sure. Wait... is this a class that involves studying and tests. Or is this like yoga?"

"Uh, okay. Please don't think me strange, but, I want to take a class on Domination. It's really just a fun class. Kind of a girl's night thing. They give an awesome group rate, and they kind of turn it into a party."

Sarah looked at her phone to make sure it was Bonnie she was talking to. "Umm, I'm sorry, I thought you said Domination. As in Bondage and Discipline, dominance, submission, sadism and masochism?"

"Wow, well, I never knew the meaning of the acronym for it. But, uh... yeah. Domination. I thought it would be a fun girl's night. My best friend Kat will be there, and I thought, you'd like a night out." Bonnie was nervous Sarah would think she was weird.

"Hell yeah. I think it would be fun."

"Really?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Yes. I swear, I need a good night out."

"This is perfect. Eeeek. I'm. So, excited." Bonnie squealed.

"Me too. So, do we need to dress a special way, or what?"

"Well, I didn't think about it. I guess it would be fun to dress a little spicy. We can have some drinks, and make this an experience." Bonnie grinned cheekily. "Oh gosh, I was going into this kind of scary, and to be quite honest, I'm so, excited now. Ahhhh." Bonnie screamed.

"Hey, I think I'll go down to this little boutique this week. A friend of mine is a custom lingerie designer. I can check out what she's got available at her shop this weekend you can come long."

"I will be at Damon's place this weekend, but I'll definitely see if I can get away for a couple of hours."

"Perfect. Bonnie, thanks for thinking about me."

"Hey, we are practically family now." Bonnie caught herself. The last thing she needed to be doing was sentencing she and Damon to marriage when everything was so new to them. "Or friends anyways."

"Yeah. We are. Perfect. I'll text you in a couple days when she can get us in."

"Okay. Sounds great. Talk to you later Sarah."

"Bye girl."

 **oOo**

The staff at the review was excited to be back to work after the holiday, especially since before the holiday, the building had barely opened a couple weeks before hand. The women, were hustling to roll in reviews, and get the first publishing out that be releasing since a couple of months back. Bonnie sat in her office and ran down her upcoming schedule for the week to Davina.

"So, my Wednesday is two reviews in China town. Both restaurants are relatively new. Whoever is in that day, needs to pair up. I don't want to send the girls separately downtown."

"Okay. Did you want these tasks done, morning or afternoon?"

"Afternoon. These places won't open until after eleven am." Davina input everything diligently into her electronic device. Bonnie remembered Damon's words and decided she needed to pry a little into Davina's brain. "So, Davina, how is everything?"

"Good. And you?"

"Busy as usual. Trying to get into the headspace for being back to work after the holiday."

"Yeah. It was a nice break, but for me, work is a distraction from my life."

"Oh wow. That doesn't sound good. Yeah work can definitely be a good escape sometimes. I used to feel that way, until I started making improvements on my life outside of work. It took a lot of getting used to but I did it."

"Yeah, even if it's a someone and not a something?"

"Yes. Sometimes it's the _'someones'_ that make things harder on us."

"Well, for me, it's someone, I don't even really associate with. They are an associate of someone I'm close to and may even love. But I'm debating telling this person, that I'm close to, that they need to reconsider their friendship with the other person, or risk losing me."

"That's an awfully tough ultimatum. Make sure whatever you choose you're being real to yourself. This other person should love you regardless."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it every day. I just, want to do what's right." Davina looked at Bonnie and tilted her right side of her lip upwards. She wasn't happy with herself, but she was torn between her situation. Her boyfriend's association with Kol, was putting added stress on her life. Regardless of what April and Kol's relationship was, just because April was Caleb sister, doesn't mean, he had to have a relationship with Kol. But Caleb dealt with illegitimate business, and Kol always helped Caleb to make money. Which paid for Caleb's livelihood,

"So, this boyfriend of yours. How are the two of you?"

"Ehh, we're okay. Typical, twenty-year-olds just being in love." She said sarcastically.

"You seem, disenchanted."

"Huh." She thought. "What a word." She gently rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. "If only real love, was enchanting."

"There's enchanting things about love. But no, it's not meant to be all enchanting. It's complicated, and intricate." Bonnie lifted her smile to one side.

"Such a shame."

"Eh, as long as you don't lose yourself, or let it affect your integrity. Just take it day at a time." Bonnie said sympathetically I enjoy having you around. I'd hate to see that change."

"Oh, of course, no worries. I won't let it affect my work. This job is a dream come true. You're an absolute dream." She smiled, sweetly at Bonnie. Who had a hard time believing that Davina would ever do anything to betray her.

"If you want to talk, I'm here. I may not exactly have the best advice on love, but woman to woman, I can do that."

"You..." Davina thought, then paused. "I mean... no, I'm fine. There's no issues with me."

"Okay. I won't pry. Just thought I'd extend the gesture, should you ever-" then she was interrupted.

"I mean, it's hard ya know. I'm trying to finish school and become successful, but, it's never enough sometimes. No matter what I do, I can't give him all that he needs right now. One day it's my time. The next it's my words. Sometimes, it's my interests. He picks at my interests." She shed a few meaningless tears, and wiped them.

"Sometimes, men... only see what we can do for them. Sometimes, they think, all we are here for is what we mean to them. They forget, that women have needs, desires, goals, and dreams. It's a traditionalist way of thinking. It's not always their fault. It's engrained into some men's upbringing."

"Then what do we do, when we love said boyfriend, more than anything?"

"Never tie love to a goal. Tie accomplishments to goals. Love shouldn't be a a consequence of our fears, but a precipice of our deepest need for human connection. And it should happen naturally, and not be forced."

Davina looked at Bonnie with great admiration. "What about, you and Kol? Are you two a consequence of fear, or a precipice for the deepest need of human connection?"

Bonnie's eyes widened and her jaw clicked when Davina asked her. She couldn't believe Davina asked her. She sat still a minute. She didn't want to snap, because it was she, that first asked Davina a personal question. She obliged in the most generic, yet nice way possible. "Kol and I are complicated."

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Davina felt the barrier constricting ramifications of her question. "I apologize. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you. I want you to feel comfortable around me. Just, so long as we have n understanding and you know, you can talk to me, or confide in me, especially if you feel as if you're in an unsafe situation." Bonnie assured her, trying not to compromise her position as Davina's boss, but wanting Davina to be honest if she was withholding anything Kol might have put her up to.

 **oOo**

Whoever thought two people would find each other in the same trifling, situational dilemma? An unlikely pair four months ago, has become Co-conspirators, in a scheme of vengeance. One, money hungry, dishonest, thriving socialite. The other, a self-centered, alcoholic, over-privileged bastard. The two, formed a bond, more like an alliance, which would focus around, sexual greed, and power.

"Today seems like a good day, to get you out of the house. I could, take you on a drive up PCH."

He looked at her frustrated. He couldn't speak much. One word answers worked best for him. His stitched mouth on the inside, and broken nose, were just a few things that slowed his entire life down. He was able get his job back, by pretending the attack is what kept him from work, those days that he was psychotically waiting for his wife to come home. Still, on unpaid leave, he was making no money and living with Andie.

He shook his head no.

"Kol, are you going to let him get away with this?"

He stared at her again. And shrugged his shoulders. He was angry she kept forcing him to think when all he felt was ache and pain. Physically, mentally, emotionally. All he kept hearing was Damon's words in his ear. Sexual connotations about his wife. Coming inside of her. Her calling Damon's name and begging for more. Damon told Kol, Bonnie submitted to him willingly. That she loved submitting to him. Every filthy word stayed with Kol. Damon burying himself inside of Bonnie and her wanting it. He felt every form of pain he could feel. The images replying over and over in his head, of Bonnie and Damon in her office.

Then Andie's voice scratched his ears again. "Kol! Are you listening to me?"

"What Andie?" He yelled. "My fucking mouth is stitched in a more than one place. I can barely breath through my broken nose, and pained mouth. Why do you keep harassing me about fucking Damon Salvatore? I can barely think right now." He slapped the glass of water off the small table next to her couch.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to let him off. He tried to kill you. This is attempted murder. Don't you want him away from Bonnie forever? Well, call your firm, and tell them what he did. We'll show them all the pictures I took. Take him for every fucking penny he has."

"What does money have to do with anything?"

"Easy Kol. His livelihood. He'll go to jail, or he'll have his license taken away."

"Bonnie will never fucking speak to me again." He gritted out lowly, sitting in Andie's couch leaning into his own self-destruction. Burying his anger in the notion that he was being wrongfully punished.

"You were his client Kol. He used you to get information about your wife. Then he proceeded to carry on an affair behind your back, knowing all of the marital problems you confided in him about. And wait until Bonnie finds out he was your therapist Kol. She's going to feel betrayed when she finds out he's a huge liar. I was his client, you were his client. He abused his powers Kol. Took advantage of us." She yelled almost convincingly.

Kol smirked. Through the god awful pain he felt inside of his mouth, he smirked. "You know, you're almost believable. But you're, too calculating of a bitch."

"Not as calculated as Damon was, when he used all of your weaknesses against you and stole your wife. Every insecurity you had as a husband, he was your therapist. He used that information against you, and calculated, carefully every move to go after your wife, like the predator he is, and put her in this abusive relationship."

"Abusive?"

"Yeah. Domination. He's abusive. He hurts her, and she's afraid to leave. Don't let him win, Kol. Be a man, and take back what's yours. Damon Salvatore, is a vicious predator. He preyed on me, now he's preying on Bonnie. He hurt me, and he'll hurt Bonnie." Andie's jealousy was nothing new. She'd been divorced before, because she was a greedy, jealous, and manipulative woman.

"You could give a shit about my wife, Andie."

"I refuse, to let him hurt another woman, the way he hurt me. Damon Salvatore, is a cunning, seductive, heart-breaker. He's an abusive dominant, and if you want I can tell you all of the awful things he'd done to me."

"Andie, I don't believe for one bloody minute, that you care about Bonnie. You're angry, because he chose her, over you. News flash, you're a fucking cunt. You, are the kind of woman, who wants everything, but doesn't want to work for it. I can say that, because..." he paused spitting out blood, clenching his mouth in pain. "Because, that's how I grew up. Everything was handed to me. Bonnie's not like that. I can see any reason; any man would want her. But it doesn't mean I'm okay with it." He spits blood out of his mouth, because he was talking too much.

"Okay, so I could give a rat's ass about the bitch-"

"Don't fucking call her that."

"I could care less about her. But I don't want them thinking, they can walk away from this unscathed. Okay? We can't let them win."

"I never intended to let anyone best me." He spits more blood. "But I'm going to be a dad. I can't just, not think about the ramifications of my actions. April is due in less than two months. I need to lay low."

"Wants the deal with her? You love her?"

"April? No. she was a meaningless fuck. That turned into regular sex."

"And now?"

"Now, I take care of her. She pregnant with my child. I got my old job back to take care of her, her medical, that of my unborn child, and I owe it to the baby. Bonnie and I tried for years and nothing. I thought it was me, because I drank so much. But, it must be Bonnie." He frowned into the room, not looking anywhere in particular.

A part of Andie, felt for Bonnie. But not enough to let Bonnie take Damon from her. She grabbed a paper towel, wet it and dabbed it on Kol's lip, to stop the blood, from flowing out of his stitches. She gently cleaned his cut and he felt like she cared for him some days. He felt her attraction to him, but Andie was so money hungry, she struck him as the type of woman who loved money, more than she loved, love.

"There. You should probably get some rest." She said. "I'll be back, I need to pick up your prescription, and possibly buy a bottle of tequila. "But, about what I said... Damon. We should ruin his life, his career, and his relationship with your wife. He deserves every awful thing to go wrong, Kol. He deserves payback."

Kol thought about her words. He hated Damon. But Damon was Elijah's best friend, and even though, he was angry with Bonnie, he knew the ramifications of calling the cops on Damon would make Bonnie hate him forever. But with Andie, being smart enough to bring up the fact that, Damon was once Kol's therapist, it kind of gave Kol an out with Bonnie, and made Damon look like the bad guy. If he did this, right... he could beat Damon at his own game. Maybe get his wife back.

oOo Bonnie oOo

I haven't had sex in two and a half days. I don't know why I'm complaining. I've gone months without sex. I mean, unless you discount touching myself, or using my magical shower head. I think, the hardest part about being in a relationship, or I should say, partnership with Damon, is the empty void my body feels when he isn't inside of me, near me, touching me, or kissing me. Such a consuming connection, I think I'm greedy sometimes. But for several years I've had an awful sex life. Now, my body craves his. Even his smell. His smell, does things to my sensory nerves, and I feel this tightening in my stomach that transcends this almost tickle to my pussy. The pussy tingle, I call it. The feeling you're in your clit, when it is hypersensitive to your thoughts. I went pee, yesterday morning, and as I peed, I felt the tickle. It was the slightest sensation and I feel weird saying it, but whenever the feeling hits I see his face, and clench up feeling the sensation overcome me. Oh, and that's not the half of it. One day, as I sat in my car, the vibration of the very loud car next to me, bumping his stereo system, vibrated my car. Thus, my seats vibrated, making me cum. I find it strange that, I can just orgasm from thinking about him. Not even just sex, watching him sleep makes me want to never let him go. He, goes from dominant to submissive in a matter of moments. Because the minute he allows me to talk dirty, he falls prey to my awful mouth. Something about the way I talk dirty to him, makes him weaken, and I can see it in his eyes. It's almost, as if he doesn't think I'm real. But he holds on to me, hoping his imagination doesn't trump his reality. His body, feeds on mine, until I cum, then I clench, tightly, gripping him. He waits for those moments, that I latch on. Because he realizes, how much he wants me to hold him, and never... let... him go.

She walked up to his house, for the first time to use her set of keys. She purposely didn't park in his garage. She walked to his front door, and stood there for a few seconds before putting her key into the key hole. Slowly she pushed her anxiety into his door, turned the knob and opened it. She walked in quietly. He wasn't there, or she wouldn't know because she didn't park inside of the garage. He preferred her to park in the garage, but she wanted to open his front door with her key. Her heels made the simple click clack sound walking across his wooden floors. His house was dark, and the air conditioning was on. She headed for his bedroom and put her overnight bag in his closet. She laid on his bed for a few minutes. Smelled his scent. Not the Cologne, but the way he smelled when she woke up next to him. She breathed in his pillow case, and closed her eyes relishing in his smell.

Her black pencil skirt, and stocking-garter, didn't even come off before she began day dreaming of him. Curls fell on her face, and she relaxed on the bed that looked the exact opposite of her, white cotton comforter and pillows. His black doused, and blanketed bed held her enough for her to feel his presence and put her to sleep.

 **...**

Sneaky, possessive fingers crawled up her calf, from behind. Trailing small movements to her thigh. She felt her dreams were playing tricks on her as she was being teased inside of her own mind. Soon the cusp of her thigh, where her backside grew, felt the smallest rub along the crease of the bottom of her ass cheeks. Tickling the highest part of her thigh as they crawled inward. Her mind accommodated the trickery she felt, and she rolled onto her back parting her legs to the intrusion of thriving hands. Hands that took what they wanted, and when. Hands, that she didn't argue with. Hands, that only controlled her... everything.

Slowly she felt her skirt rise up her thighs, tight and slowly, pushing up her body. The material symbolized the patience he had right now. Existing inside of him, but not really being exercised. She felt the warmth of his breath crawl up her legs. Slowly, breathing, and calmly, calculating his attack. Everything rose from her feet to her waist. She was already his prey. His breath now heating up the inner part of her thighs, just sitting there. Pulling her desire to the surface.

Still asleep, her dreams become more vivid. Her thoughts become more liberated. Her panties, soaking in the wetness of her dream. Moisture on her stomach, to what feel like a kiss. Then teeth, biting her.

She bites her lips. "Mmm."

Back arches into the space above the satin sheets, now, her eyes are caught so far in REM, she can't perceive the differences anymore. The dream is real, he is real, she is hostage.

Her heels are removed from her feet, and seconds later, the placement of a gentle strapped connected to a cold piece of metal, finds its way around her ankle. First the right, then the left. She's feeling confined.

Her heart races, and pounds into her chest when she tried to move her body, realizing she is cuffed to a bed.

She wakes up.

She can't see.

She's blindfolded.

"Fuck!" She breathed out so quietly.

She can't move her arm or legs.

Everything is black.

It's nighter than night.

"Damon?"

No answer. Again, the sensation of fingers crawling up her legs, slowly, torturously. Once they reach the crook, where her thigh, meets her bikini line, they press into her.

Weakness. Pulling at her.

"Stop it."

Fingers continue crawling between that space, weakening her momentarily. A sensitive, little known, erogenous zone. She tries closing her legs to avoid the tickle, but the ankle restraints created such a powerful resistance, that the more she fights closing her legs, the more her legs won't move. She's being tortured.

Then she realizes, this is a different bed. This isn't the bed she fell asleep in. The metal bars make a clanking noise as her cuffs move against the iron. The strong unmoving bed, is in a different room. Less inviting, less warm, more confining.

It's so quiet.

She feels her senses heightened. Especially when she hears the lighting of a candle. The flicker of the flame, kisses her ears. One singular candle. She feels it. All of the energy of the room is drawn to that small light. She feels it on her left side, and while she dreamt her skirt had been pushed up, her skirt was no longer on her body. Yet, she still wore her stocking garter. From her mid-thigh, up, the chill of the room hit her skin. Her panties were irrevocably soaking in her perversion.

Her legs opened and unclosing, while she is on guard as a heaviness crawls between the space of her legs. Gentle kisses peeper her groin. Tickling her, making love to her skin. She feels the familiarity of his mouth, those lips. Then his tongue, licks the area just around her pubic bone. Along her panty line.

His lips draw together and suction the skin, moistening it with his lubricated tongue. She wore blue silk panties today. She remembers. Dark blue, with a small lace rim. Satin doesn't hold wetness well. She felt his lips kiss her kitty above her panties.

"Ohh." Her back arched again, feeling her pussy lips being touched through the silky material. She was ready to feel him on her skin. She wanted him to take her panties off, but he didn't. He continued kissing her pussy above her panties. He opened his mouth, and suctioned his lips to her panties and sucked her through the material. "Yes, please." She begged. He lubricated his tongue heavily and licked her, soaking her panties, and underneath her panties. "Take my panties off. Please. I want to feel you on my skin."

He gently nips at her.

"Maestro. Please." She begged.

But he continues to torture her. Rolling his tongue in heavy circular motions, onto her panties. Flickering her clit under the material. Back and forth, back and forth.

Bonnie body, starts rolling gently into his mouth, her hips wild with desire. She tried moving her wrists and ankles which were locked into restraint. The more she fought, the stronger the restraints.

Her lips, became lost in her lustful bite. Captured by her need for him to be inside of her. Or, even just a simple touch of his mouth on her. Not her panties. Although, he was doing a helluva job. She yanked at her restrained wrists and moaned.

"Hmmm. Fuck." She cried. The second he heard her curse, he stopped. He lifted his body up and grabbed the candle. She felt the energy of the flame travel over her body, and before she knew it, wax was being poured onto her stomach.

"Ouch." She wined. Drip after drip, trailing her stomach, up from her navel, to the lining of where her bra used to be, that was now ripped from her body. The wax went from dripping to pouring onto her skin.

She tried turning her body, and he straddled her, holding her in place. Then hot wax, hit her nipples.

"Uhmm. Ahhh." Her body was being tortured, and all she felt was the need to be touched by him. "Maestro, touch me. Please."

He lowered his mouth to her ear. Put his lips to her neck, and began kissing her, slowly. Softly.

His lips felt like sex. She felt him inside of her when he kissed her neck. The moment his tongue caressed her skin, she accepted it. He worked his mouth around her body. Sucking the edible wax off of her, taking even more time with her nipples. Pinching them with his teeth. Pulling everything from within her, and teasing her. She stopped whimpering and relaxed again.

He went from sweet and soft, to dirty and perverse. He reached for the corners of her panties and ripped them off her. He pulled his pants down and climbed back between her legs, sitting up on his knees. He took some time to slide a cock ring down his shaft. He didn't need the cock ring at all. He had it for the vibrator attached to it. Taking his time sliding it down himself, he finally leaned forward and let his skin touch hers.

Bonnie trembled, feeling him touch her. This man's being, absorbed hers, and she was hostage, yet again. But she loved it. His abs pressed into her stomach, and his erection pushed against her kitty. Again, her blindfold heightened everything.

Before he did anything else, he spoke in a low, deep voice. She felt the vibration of his base in her stomach, through his abs, which kissed her stomach.

"You ready for me Schiavetto?"

"Yes."

"Tell me three things you want me to do to you?"

"Touch me. Kiss me. Fuck me until I cum." He smiled.

"Ooh." He hummed in her ear. "Seems, easy enough, right? Since, I'm already touching you." He whispered, then put his lips to hers, and kissed her, speaking into the kiss. "I'm kissing you." He continued. He pulled her lip between his teeth. "And, now..."

She felt him pull his hips back, and the tip of his cock began pushing into her slowly. "Yes. Yes. Please."

"And now, you're allowed to use profanity, while I fuck the shit out of you!"

His entire body thrust forward into her. Hard, and deep. And she couldn't move because of the restraints. She couldn't adjust her body to him, and he took advantage of it. She didn't understand how compromising of a position she was in, until he was inside of her. He made it slow, and agonizing, understanding her body would naturally try to find comfort.

As her senses, increased her pleasure. She noticed the muscles in his thigh pressed against the inside of her thighs. Every hard muscle in his leg, pushing gently into her soft skin. The hair in his legs tickled her all the way up to his pubic area. Her shaved pussy felt every hair of his pubic region, and the slight friction, increased the erotic effect of what he was doing to her. But he was so neatly trimmed that, as he grinned into her, she could still feel the entirety of his shaft sliding in and out of her. Base to head. Every inch.

She lay, there, legs spread, and two strong legs pushing her legs apart, added to the resistance of her own inner thigh muscles.

There was something about how hard his body felt against hers. Up until their sweat melded their skin together, allowing her to feel him everywhere.

She yanked her arms when his teeth went back to her nipples. She had the overwhelming desire to dig her nails into his skin and rip him to pieces. From his dick, inside of her, to his motions dominating her, his skin holding her, and her nipples hardening in his mouth; she, was on sensory overload. Then he did it... he turned the cock ring vibrator on and she went wild under his body.

"Oh God. Stop. Stop it. I can't, handle this. Fucking stop... please...mmm." He caught her mouth into his own, and pressed his cock so deep into her, the ring vibrated her clit, with no pause. Her stomach began tightening. The feeling was overwhelming, and from her head to her toes, every muscle fought to push him off her, and free her clit of such direct stimulation. The vibration, tickled, and she didn't know if she had to pee, or not, but it wouldn't matter because he forced himself torturously, deep inside of her, without removing his lips from hers. He swallowed every scream, every moan. Until he pulled back.

"Stop fighting it. I want you to cum hard. Right now." He demanded watching her body shake. Her thighs shook so hard, the began squeezing his body and he pulled out and pushed back into her slowly, forcing the vibration to make her fight him. Bonnie began losing control of her leg muscles.

"Tell me, you filthy girl, what you want me to do." Damon looked at Bonnie's face and lifted the blindfold to see her eyes. When they made eyes contact, he sent her over the edge, and she started peaking.

"Oh God. Oh God. F-f-f-fuuuu-uhh-ck... m-m-m-m-mmeee." She stuttered through her orgasm, teeth chattering and eyes, rolling around their sockets.

"Good girl. Cum on Maestro. Tell me Schiavetto. You love my cock?" He loved watching her face and hearing her disgusting mouth.

"I l-l-love your f-fucking c-c-c-cock." The vibration of his cock ring was unnerving.

"Where does my cock belong?"

"In my p-p-p-pussy." She cried, her clit couldn't handle the nonstop vibration.

"In _your_ pussy? I could've sworn that it wasn't _your_ pussy." He thrusted hard, then stopped fucking her, and just let the straight vibration rest on her clit, making her weak. Then he pulled her blindfold back over her eyes.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Then tell me, who's pussy am I fucking?"

"My p-p-pussy belongs to you." Her breaths got heavier weighing on her soon to be orgasm.

"Say it! Maestro's pussy."

"Maestro's pussy." He put his lips in an 'O' shape, feeling overwhelmed with how she turned him on.

"Ooooh. Schiavetto. Say it again." Hard thrust, forcing her submission.

"Maestro's pussy." She cried. "No, D-D-Damon's pussy." She made him bite his lips.

"Fuck, Bonnie, you know what happens when you use my name. Be careful. I might break you in half." They didn't use each other's real name during sex. But in the rare occasion, if they did it, it set the other off immensely. "Who am I?" He demanded.

"Maestro." He thrusted again letting the vibrations, stimulate her directly.

"Who?" He yelled. "Who the fuck am I, Schiavetto!?" He cursed, and it was further aiding in her submission.

"MAESTRO- Oh God!" She screamed and moaned at the same time. "I wanna cum again. May I cum, please?"

"Yes. I give you permission to cum. Cum for me baby."

He covered her mouth with his own again swallowing every sound she made, but most importantly every breath she fought him for. Then, fucked her so hard and rough until she came again. He needed this feeling. The feeling that she relied on him for her pleasure. And, although he loved how she grabbed onto him for dear life, like her orgasm depended on it, and he lived for those moments, where she held him tight and he made her cum. This time, was different. This time, she was restrained, and though she couldn't grab him, her pussy muscles clenched his cock, her thighs squeezed him, and her upper body stiffened as the orgasm hit her... about three in a row. She couldn't even speak, but she nearly stuttered her breathes, and she came so hard she cried. When he took her blindfold off, she realized she was on the bed in his play house.

Her eyes fluttered, and he kissed her. "Welcome to our play house Sweet Pea."

"More like torturous dungeon you mean?"

"Come on, it can't be that bad." He noticed her getting sleepy, she was worn out. "It's time for me to pamper you now." He smiled. Her eyes shut in exhaustion. "Every inch of you, belongs to me. I'm going to bath you, while you relax."

"I don't want to bathe alone. Will you get inside the bath with me?"

"Only if you're inviting me. I'm supposed to pamper you. If I get in, it could change the course of action inside of the bath tub."

"Get inside with me. Please. We don't have to have sex. We can just talk." Sincerity from her eyes and her words. He couldn't deny her. He'd give her whatever she wanted.

"Okay, Sweet Pea."

oOo Damon oOo

Bonnie and I made dinner together again. I guess I don't mind being her kitchen bitch. Letting her order, me around actually turns me on. I never thought it could happen. Being turned on, by being ordered around by Bonnie, makes me look at her even more predatory. Something about giving her some control, just so I can take it right back makes my dick hard. But also, makes me want everything from her that she's willing to give me. She's all business in the kitchen, and I love how her mind works, when she's working. She so rigid and bitchy. I mean, Bonnie does _bitch_ well. And, I know we are doing a little bit of role playing when I help her in the kitchen, but she plays the part well. I spilled Alfredo sauce on her foot, by mistake. She looked me in the eyes and told me to "Lick it off." I was about to laugh in her face until she rolled her eyes at me, and crossed her arms. Then she said, "Well, you incompetent little shit?" Lifting her foot to my chest, and I grabbed it in my hands and then... I fucking licked the Alfredo sauce off the top of her foot, like a little bitch. But it was worth it, to see her mouth drop open, for a second. She was in shock. Then she closed her mouth and yanked her foot out of my hand. I know it turned her on, watching me do it too. She turned and went about her business after that. I can't explain it. She was such a bitch. I wanted to put my dick in her mouth, and shut her up, but instead... I just did what she said. Because it turned me on. Then, we ate together, like no big deal. I sat next to her. We each had wine, and looked into each other's eyes, and flirted a little. Laughed a little. No, we laughed lot. We spoke about our work days, and cleaned the kitchen together. It was so abnormally, normal, and it felt like everything I never knew I wanted. I feel so selfish; I don't want to share her with this lifestyle sometimes.

"So, uh... I'm going to a lingerie fitting with Sarah later this week."

"Really?" His eyebrows raised and he smiled. "Why is that?"

"Well, we are having a girl's get together next week and it involves lingerie."

"Whoa whoa. Wait. So, you will be wearing lingerie for someone else?" He slowed down his excitement.

"Yes and no. I will be dressed for Sarah and Kat. We are taking a class."

"Oh, okay. What kind of class requires you to show my body to someone else?" He asked of her body, which he claimed ownership of. Staring at her face to face in the kitchen.

"It's a hard to explain. I'll tell you one day."

"Hell no. I want to know now." He demanded.

"No, baby. Trust me. This class will benefit you and me." An innocent smile crept onto her face.

"Poll dancing?" He wiggled his brows. Wrapping her arms around her waist and hugging her before lifting her body up to the counter top. He planted himself between her legs and stood before her.

"I can't tell you. But just know, it's for you." She said gently, tapping his nose with her finger, then kissing it.

"Okay. I trust you. But, can I get some fun selfies? Maybe a couple of nudes?"

"You want me to sext you?" She laughed. "I'll see. Depends if you're a good boy." Her eyes locked his flirtatiously.

"Oh, what's your definition of good boy?"

"Not you, you're a naughty boy, and I'm going to punish you." He didn't realize how she really meant those words.

"Pft. One day. If, I let you."

"One day, Maestro... you won't have a choice." She looked at him sweetly, and he stayed with his dark menacing glare trapping her eyes.

"Sweet Pea, even if I ever allow this to happen, I guarantee, you can't make me suddenly love being dominated. It won't happen. I'll let you try it, once, maybe twice to get it out of your system. That's it, Sweet Pea." He spoke seriously.

"Damon, baby... the day I take over, you're going to thank me for it. Or as you say, your body will thank me. Mark my words." He smirked sarcastically. "I'm just trying to figure what I'll have you call me, Mistress, Domina, Madam, Queen, Her Majesty... I have so much to think about." She grinned.

Damon looked at her, astonished that she'd put so much thought into something he didn't take seriously at all. Her Doming him? More went into it than she realized. Like what type of Dom she may be, or even the type of sub he might be. Was she a primal Dom, or a Dom who loved using equipment? Was she a punisher, or a pleaser? He didn't want to think too hard about it, because he got anxiety thinking about giving up control. The kitchen was one thing. The bedroom was another beast. Damon, never left his pleasure in the hands of any woman, and he wasn't sure he'd exactly allow Bonnie to do it. He just stared at her, and her eyes full of twinkle and determination. He changed the subject.

"Don't think I've forgotten that you agreed to be my dirty bitch very soon."

"How could I forget? You won't let me. I'm too convinced, you want to have an excuse to be rough with me."

"Well, soon here we need to advanced our punishment levels. You're ready for higher levels of torture and punishments."

"Is that so, what do you think I'm ready for Master?"

"For starters... You're ready for anal sex. You're ready for public role playing, you're ready for-"

"Anal sex?"

"Yes." He said unflinching.

"Voyeurism?"

"Sweet Pea. You don't want that."

"I left a very sexually deprived marriage, and lived ten years of my life, having only experienced 15% of the sex I can experience. I'm all in Damon. I gave you the keys to my cuffs. I trust you. I want to experience it all with you. Everything."

"Sweet Pea-"

"Baby- I trust you. My body, trusts you. My mind trusts you."

"And you're heart? Does your heart trust me?" Even if she loved Damon, her heart was still recovering from Kol. Loving someone, and trusting them, with not breaking your heart are totally different things. She could love him, but a part of her would always guard her heart. He wasn't feeling confident when she hesitated to answer. "Does your heart trust me?"

"Damon, I-"

"Do you trust me enough to tell you, I just want to be in a monogamous relationship with you and only you. Fuck all the craziness Sweet Pea. I want me and you. Yeah, I love this. I like Doming you. I like what we do together. But it's totally different now. It's not what it was before. It's different when you're in love with someone. I don't care about this, the way I used to."

"Damon, you introduced me to this. You opened my mind up, to this incredible lifestyle. Now you want to shut me out of it?" He became confused as she got a little defensive.

"No, that's not-" he became bothered as did she. "That's not what I'm saying at all."

"Then what are you saying, Damon?" Her eyes squinted in confusion. Damon rubbed both hands backwards through his hair, and then dropped them to rub downward on his face.

"Okay, listen. Umm." He put his hands on her, gripped her arms gently, and smiled, not wanting to fight. "I don't know how this went south, baby. I just want to forget about this conversation right now and go lay in bed with you. Can we do that, love? Can we go to bed? Just you and me, in the bedroom. Can I hold you and talk until we fall asleep?"

She wasn't sure how the exchange became a little heated on her end either, but she knew that, she needed to really consider what she and Damon were doing, and figure out if they wanted the same things. She let it go, also not wanting to fight. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry." He caressed her cheek and looked her in the eyes. "I love you okay. I don't want to fight." His lips rushed hers gently and longingly. She was all he needed.

"Me either." They both smiled half-heartedly, and then he kissed her, wanting to carry her into the room. He lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing his neck and cheeks. They needed to turn, a heated moment into a passionate one.

But they both knew, this may have been the first, but not last time this conversation would be an issue.

"Did you turn your phone off?" He asked.

"Of course."

"I'm not sharing you tonight." He said seriously.

"You have my undivided attention Damon."

"I've gone so many years without you, and having you, now... I just feel a little selfish. I'm sorry. I would never keep you from anything. I promise, I just really value our time together." He sat her on his bed after crying her inside of his room.

"Don't apologize. I hate sharing you also." She spoke, keeping eye contact.

"I need to look into your face uninterrupted, and stare at your naked body, while we talk, until you fall asleep." He slowly began pulling her clothes off. Undressing her, and pulling his covers back. He scooted her back, and laid her down gently. Then he walked to the other side of the bed, undressed himself, lit a candle, and climbed in, pulling her to where she was about a foot away from him. Then he stared into her eyes, and spoke softly in the room filled with candle flickering light. "The night I met you, I... I knew more than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Just, you had a pain in your eyes I'd never seen before. You held on to this protective, bitch thing going. Not that you were a bitch, because you weren't, but you were guarding yourself, rightfully so. Experiencing emotional trauma, in front of a stranger isn't easy." He wanted to tell her about being Kol's therapist, but her face was at such peace, he didn't want to do it right now. He wanted to find the right time, and right now wasn't the right time. He realizes, it has to be after she meets with a mediator. He didn't need her having the wrong idea of him while her and Kol had an opportunity to reconcile. He didn't want to push her back to Kol, because he knew Kol on a deeper level than she realized. Kol was toxic and not for Bonnie, but Damon, due to doctor patient confidentiality couldn't tell Bonnie everything he knew about Kol. And he knew it would make her feel betrayed by him. So, he had to wait, until things were closer to being finalized. "I wanted to just... hug you. But you didn't know me."

"It's safe to say, if you hugged me that night, while I might have pushed you, I also might have accepted it, as vulnerable as I felt in that moment. I'd never felt that vulnerable in my entire life. I never want to feel that way again." Her sadness hit her again, and he knew he was doing the right thing by waiting to tell her. All he ever wanted to do was protect Bonnie. He never wanted to make her feel the way Kol did. He'd never forget how hurt she looked that night. When it came to handling Bonnie's emotions he battled with being a therapist and being her boyfriend.

"I want you to understand something, I only ever want to make you happy."

She smiled demurely, bit her lip, and cupped his cheek. "You, make me happy, Damon. You, make me forget that I wanted children so badly. You make me want to be in love instead. In love with love. In love with the idea of what you and I can have. And since I know you don't want children, I guess... it makes it easier for me to forget about the idea."

He never said he didn't want them, he only said he never pictured his life with kids. That is, until he met her. She made Damon reconsider everything, even wanting to have children crossed his mind more often now. "I believe, everything, with us, is worth considering, one day."

"Maybe so. But, I want you right now. Just to enjoy what we have and make the most of it. I've never felt this before and this feeling, is worth holding on to for a while."

"Okay. Just remember, I have somethings to tell you, but... I want to wait until... the emotional stress of your divorce is almost over. I want to wait, because... you mean so much to me."

"Okay Damon. I trust you." Her hand still on his cheek. He grabbed her gently and pulled her into him, kissing her breathless. He pulled back to look in her eyes. Through the little light from the flickering flame. He started lighting candles when he and Bonnie started spending nights together. He watched as her eyes slowly shut, and he didn't put the candle out. He slept with her and let the flame burn itself out.

He and Bonnie were so deeply penetrated inside of one another, it was the most intricate connection either of them, had ever had. His arm held her waist, and his finger gently stroked the bare skin of her back. Loving how his skin felt, on her skin. He fell in love with all the possibilities their relationship had potential for. Every. Single. Possibility. He lay silently, watching her sleep, softly breathing, until he fell asleep himself.

 **oOo**

Kol picked up his phone. Lying awake unable to get Bonnie off his mind, and how she may have been making love to Damon at this very moment. He dialed her number, which went straight to voicemail.

"Bonnie. Listen..." he paused. "Uhhh. Gosh, what do I even say to the only woman I've ever loved. I know, that what I did is unforgivable. I do." He cleared his threat, after a cry almost came out. "But, uh... I just want to meet up. Please. In a public place, I don't care. I need to see you and apologize. For everything. Tell you some things, and let you know some things. Especially about Damon Salvatore. I mean, this isn't about him. It's about me owing you my life and being the worst husband in the world. I never wanted to hurt you, but...I can't take it back. Please. Please call me back and let me do what's right for once. Please... I owe you. I love you."

He hung up.

It was going to be a waiting game now.

* * *

 **First of all, if you read my rant. I appreciate it. I am maybe far too emotionally attached to Bonnie Bennett's character. Now for the chapter… I hope you liked it.**

 **With Bonnie's help, Kat has a Revelation about how much Elijah means to her. Bonnie plans a girl's night, involving Sarah. She gets personal with Davina. Andie, is a divisive woman, and trying to get Kol to ruin Damon, (who's day job was revealed) and sabotage he and Bonnie. Damon and Bonnie begin realizing their relationship can go a million different ways; but do they want to go in the same direction. Kol makes a phone call, that could lead to a conversation with Bonnie that could hurt her and Damon.**


	20. The Poetry of Love & the Art of Lies I

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 19 - The Poetry of Love and the Art Lies Part I**

 **R-M explicit conversations, mature themes**

 **Sorry there has been a delay in this story update. I recently updated two older stories with hopes to finish them soon. I cut the end of this chapter, and continued it, into the next chapter because it was too long. Thanks for sticking with me in this story, and this chapter includes some basic anal play and discussion, in case you're not into that. I hope you are still following and please enjoy this update Dolls.**

* * *

oOo Damon oOo

Over an hour, I watched her. She is poetry to me. I told myself she wasn't a dream. Even if she literally was a dream come true. I pinched myself. I blinked obsessively, and slapped myself. But nothing changed. She is real. She is beautiful. She lay facing away from me. It is rare, but on the occasion her body faced a different direction, I just lay behind her and stare at her. I loved how the sun would cascade off her body, while the sheet barely covered her. The crack of her perky backside, barely peeking through the sheets. Sometimes we went to bed directly after making love. There are days, nights we don't bother showering. Then some nights we showered and just got back in bed naked.

I can't handle the thought of this woman not being in my life. She gives me fulfillment, and it never ceases to amaze me the way I wake up, always wanting her, just as much as I did the night before. Breakfast? Breakfast for me, is Bonnie. Lunch? Lunch is Bonnie, and so is dinner and dessert. Her spine runs up her back and leads me to look at the nape of her neck. Something was beautiful about the back of her neck. It was, delicate, like her shoulders. The delicacy of her frame, was so untouched in some ways, I can't help but to admire her body while she sleeps. The subtlety in her breathing, the deep curve at her waistline, right before her hips flare.

I scooted behind her body, when I became bothered by the distance between us. I am just as naked, and we love laying naked together. My arm wrapped around her waist, as I start kissing her skin. I'd been staring at her so long, I had to satisfy my hunger. My lips found her shoulders and peppered her with sweetness. The kisses stretched over her entire right side, until I find her neck. When I find her neck I nibble it, and her tiny ears.

Eventually, while her eyes remained closed, her lips turned upward into a grin. My hand made its way to her breast, and I'm massaging her gently. My hands squeezed with just enough need, until I found her nipples. One of her favorite erogenous zones. I gently squeezed one of her nipples without stopping. Then my teeth find her earlobe again, where I gently nibble. Yes, I was gentle, for a few minutes.

Then she grabbed my hands as they both found her nipples, and she attempted to fight me. The nipple play was making her throb. From her core to her pussy, she was pulsing. Six am is the perfect time to have sex. The body is rested and relaxed, and the mind transitions into sex seamlessly from sleep.

* * *

Damon was a predator. He knew, how to target her and attack.

His hands became more aggressive. Her hands tried harder to fight him, until... she felt his cock.

Damon whispered something in her ear, and she stopped fighting back. Just like that. Whatever he said, must have put some fear in her.

He turned her on her back and her face went from peaceful to worried. "Don't worry Schiavetto. I'll be gentle." She shook her head no, and he nodded his head yes. "No speaking, unless spoken to." He held her arms above her head while his mouth caressed her breast. The thing about Bonnie's nipples, was that, the more he played, the wetter she got. "I'll let you have your hands today, unless you give me a reason to have to take them from you, okay?"

"Maestro?" She pleaded.

"I said, okay?"

"Yes."

He spread her legs and let her arms go. He put his fingers inside of her pussy so he could coat them in her juices. Two fingers. He played with her for a few minutes. Just a few. Until she almost came. Then he stopped. She bit back words of anger, and her prepared himself, to prepare herself, for him. "I'm going to get you ready first with my fingers, okay? Then, I'm going to give you my cock. Now don't be afraid, I know this is different. But, the best advice I can give you, is relax, baby. And I promise, I'm going to make you cum hard. So, hard in fact, you'll beg for it, again." His mouth nipped her bottom lip and pulled it. "You're going to feel me in a way you've never felt me before. It's going to frighten you, but it's also going to excite you."

She had fear in her eyes, but he loved it. He ate it up. This was the part he loved the most about doming. Control. The other person's fear and pleasure was in his hands. There was an element of power at his fingertips. He couldn't lose it, not yet. But he'd consider it, if she asked. But he hoped, she didn't ask. He spread her again, and moved one finger into her this time.

"Ffff-" she couldn't speak. He watched her, want to speak.

"Hold the posts of the bed, if you feel the urge to fight me." She closed her eyes, and bit her lip. His one finger felt like it wasn't supposed to be there. He let it slowly move in and out of her. A few minutes of gloriousness, he felt it was time to add another finger.

"Hmm. Please."

"Shhh. Do you want a spanking?"

"I'd rather have a spanking."

"Too bad. Now relax." She closed her eyes again, when she felt his second finger pushing into her, he put his mouth on her nipples. She was feeling a million and one sensations at the nerve endings of her nipples and her ass hole. It was amazing and unnatural at the same time. This sinful man, did things to her that made her weak.

"Hmmm." Then her hands moved from the post, and she pulled his hair hard. He snapped up and looked at her devilishly. "Fuck."

"Ow! Schiavetto!" He grabbed his head. "You like hair pulling? You want your hair pulled? Fuck!" She covered her mouth, not wanting to laugh, but almost laughing at him. "Seriously?"

"I didn't mean to, I... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's been a few months baby. I think, you're ready for intermediate level punishing." He stood up and walked to his dresser and put some pajama pants on. Then he stood her up naked, and walked them to the play house. All the way from his bedroom, through his long hallway, past his living room and kitchen, and back through another long-windowed hallway, which showed his backyard, and the work he had done to it for her. She was freezing cold in his house without her clothes on. He made it to the playhouse, grabbed the key and unlocked the door to what she called his dungeon.

"What's my punishment?"

"You'll see." He said casually. Grabbing his head, where she pulled his hair. She walked behind him, smirking to herself. She was being punished she thought. When he tried what he tried this morning on her. When they made it into the room with the rod iron bed and the black and red sheets, he became a darker version of himself.

"Get on the bed and bend over. Ass facing me. Make sure you arch your back, I need those beautiful cheeks spread, Schiavetto." She did as she was told. He fiddled in his cabinets for a minute, until he found his leather gloves. She heard him put them on. She remembered that sound from Christmas Eve when Damon punished her.

 _Oh God._

She heard him open another drawer. He grabbed something. He walked to the bed and saw him place a small, black, rubber object next to her. "Before I do this... I'm going to spank you. Don't worry, it won't be so bad. I realize I need to work on something with you. My fault. Im an awful Dom when it comes to you. I tend to forget you're such a baby sub. And you make me feel like such a daddy Dom. So today, I'm going to give you a pleasurable punishment, then I'm going to stick this beautiful object in your beautiful ass." Her eyes grew large. She bit her lip making him feel superbly in control. "I figure, before I fuck you in the ass, I'll help get you used to it first. Okay?"

"Yes, Maestro." She felt an overwhelming sense of calm. She wasn't ready for him to penetrate her anally. At least, she didn't think she was. He had another object in his hand and he walked behind her.

"Schiavetto, I'm going to introduce you to a flogger today. This one is leather. I'm going to use it against your skin. This flogger is made to give both punishment and pleasure. Depending on the person. I'm going to use it on your back. If it begins to sting too much, or hurt you, use your red light, safe word. Schiavetto, it's important to know, that as a beginner, this may sting. I will try my best to ease you into this. I will do this for five minutes, slowly, on your back, and five minutes, slowly, on your ass. Do you think you can handle this?"

Bonnie didn't say anything. She turned to look at him and his flogger, and his leather gloves. He stood in his black pants. The more they did this, the more she was beginning to get comfortable. However, she realized she was still a beginner. She swallowed, and looked at the sheets under her face.

"There is possibility of bleeding." He said quietly. "Not much. Minimal amounts like scratches. The flogger is leather. But... as I said, I will be gentle."

"And, if I last all ten minutes?"

"I'll let you pick your reward. Then, I'll pamper you with after care. Which includes making you cum over and over again."

"Okay, Maestro. I trust you."

"Okay, Schiavetto. When you're ready, tell me, _Si Maestro, capisci_?"

"I understand, Maestro." Her beautiful green eyes batted her lashes at him nervously, and she turned around, and put her head down into the sheets, and clenched the sheet. Damon prepared himself for her words.

 **oOo**

Stefan was at home with Sarah and his kids this weekend. He hadn't moved back in, but he spent the weekends with them. They'd all gone to the beach the day before, and were exhausted the following day. For the most part, the kids were still in bed, and at seven am, Stefan decided to go for a run. He had a lot on his mind. His dying mom, his hopeful, yet almost failing marriage, his work, his children. He stayed busy. He never slowed down enough to think about it all.

He got back to the house after his run, and proceeded to take a shower. It wasn't long before his wife came into the bathroom. "Stefan, your mother called. She said she wasn't feeling too well today. So, she can't come by and see the kids. She thinks she needs to stay home and rest."

He shouted from inside of the shower, "Wait. She called your phone?"

"No, she called your phone. Should I not have answered your phone?" She skeptically looked up into the echo of their voices. "Is that a problem?"

"No, baby. I'm asking, because maybe you should give her the house number. I mean, just in case!" He shouted again, over the soap and shampoo falling down his face, rubbing his head.

"That's fine. Maybe next time you speak to her do, do that. Since she calls your phone."

"Okay. So, uh- what are you doing?"

"Talking to you silly."

"I mean besides that baby."

"Getting ready to make breakfast."

"Why don't you help me wash my back, first?" He finally peaked out of the shower. Sarah gave him a small smirk, and shook her head.

"Stefan Salvatore, you're not slick. Besides, Bastian is waking up. I hear him."

"Seriously, baby? Come on. Five minutes."

"That's all it takes now?"

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him, "No, but, if I don't have a choice, I can make it happen." He pulled her closer, kissing her. She fell forwards, into his wet body.

"Oh god. Stefan, stop. You got me wet."

"You're wearing a pajama shirt. Who cares?"

"I care." He splashed her with shower water. "Stefan!" He grabbed her body and soaked her again and pulled her into the shower.

"Five minutes."

"Stefa-"

"Shhh. You'll wake the kids." He said, before pinning her against the shower wall.

 **oOo**

Kat decided to play her part. Well, Elijah basically let her know, that they needed to work on things. So, today, they were going to meet and talk about things. They'd been slightly estranged for months. But, they were hopeful with their relationship still. Where they wanted to go, and how they'd get there. She prepared herself for this conversation the night before by talking to Bonnie about what she wanted from Elijah, and being able to communicate that to him, like an adult.

When she showed up at the Restaurant, he was waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her walk up to him, and it surprised her because for a couple of months, their relationship had been rocky. But, she allowed the butterflies in her stomach to float a bit, while he doted on her the closer she got. Elijah stood up and pulled her chair out. But before she sat down, he kissed her on the cheek. Then pulled her small wrist up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss.

"My pet, you look delightful."

"Thank you. I've had more time on my hands lately, so I started taking yoga with Bonnie."

"It's definitely making your body glow. Your posture is beautiful. Your face is stunning."

"Oh, and I also, drink less alcohol. Bonnie and I are doing more events for work coming up, and we need to look our best. The alcohol actually gave me darkness under my eyes." She smiled. She wanted to keep talking because she felt nervous in front of him. "I think all the water I've been drinking is helping also. I mean, I feel better than ever. And-"

"Katarina? Stop talking nervously." He smiled.

"Sorry. I guess I just, don't know what to say. I'm nervous."

"In front of me, why?"

"Elijah, we've been through so much. I really, try to keep myself from sounding stupid or being selfish."

"You're not selfish, most days, and you've never been stupid. Maybe, I've been too hard on you. Between us, you're a beautiful girl. You have always been a good girlfriend. You take care of me, in ways no one else has. We went through a rough patch, but with the time we've had to work on things, I'm ready, if you're ready, to move forward." He said with sincere eyes. He then had the waiter surprise her with two dozen roses at the table.

"Elijah, these are beautiful. Thank you."

"It's not enough. It's just, a little something to show you I notice that you've been trying, and I also see that you want this to work as much as I do." Katherine's eyes began to water, while he spoke. "I honestly, don't want to go on any longer like this. Will you have me, back, my little kitten?"

She rubbed her hands under her watery eyes. He waited for a response as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll have me."

"Of course. I miss you. My keeper." She smiled, and cried happy tears. She stood up, and he walked to her and hugged her. Holding her tighter than he's ever held her. He pulled up and kissed her, and pulled up again. "But if I'm being honest, I need to get a few things off my chest, before moving forward."

He was taken aback. Stunned more or less. "Okay?" He said skeptically.

"I don't really have much to say, actually accept, that... I know I'm not perfect. But, I really do try for you. And I want nothing more than to be what you need. But I need you're support also. This life, we lead, I'd have it no other way. But, just understand, you're support, through everything, I think, just needs to be more effort from you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm okay with spankings, and yes sir and no sir, and I'm okay with letting you dominate this relationship. I am. But I'm a woman with needs. I want you to also be soft with me at times. Be caring. Sometimes, we talk and you're like a robot. I don't think you try to, it's just your nature. But I do cry, once in a very rare blue moon. I need you to know what it means to just, be soft sometimes. It's natural for you to pamper me. But, sometimes, just consoling. I will make mistakes. And so will you. But, we need to, be more compassionate towards one another, I guess is what I'm trying to say."

She sat a while and watched him, waiting for his calculated response. He sounded like a college professor at times when he spoke, which is exactly what she was referring to. He looked at her, and sipped his drink. "Of course, my love. I just want to make you happy." He smiled.

Her face fell flat and in a sarcastic tone she said, "Really?!" He laughed at her.

"Really, my love. I don't think you understand the magnitude in which I have missed you and your beautiful face."

She blushed, and wiped one of those once in a while tears. He grabbed her face compassionately. "It means so much to hear that." He kissed her.

"Oh, my kitten. How I've missed you, in every possible way."

"Every way?" She asked suggestively.

"Every way." He pulled her lips to his and kissed her passionately.

She enjoyed his lips as they tangled with hers. The feel of him and smell of him, hit her senses tenfold. "So, is it safe to say, I can start planning my pink and platinum wedding already?"

"If you ask me, we are behind schedule? We should be catching up on all we've missed." He smiled.

"Oh, baby. I'm so... I'm so happy. I love you."

"I love you too, kitten."

"My keeper, kiss me. Kiss me, like you missed me." She said with her arms thrown around his neck.

"I did miss you." He hugged her and kissed her, like his breathing depended on her. "Hey, why don't we sit, and order food. We can start with whatever you want to talk about, regarding life, or the wedding."

He sat her down, pushing her chair in again, and then himself. So, the best thing they could do, was start by laughing. Talking about everything, made the, reconnect in ways they hadn't before. And somehow, they felt stronger than before.

 **oOo**

"Bonnie why are you walking like that?"

The office was quiet today. Only Katherine and Bonnie were there, and Bonnie called Davina in to help her out with errands that required leaving the office, while Bonnie and Kat cleaned out their file inventory.

"My ass is pretty sore."

"Seriously? What the hell did he do?"

"He didn't do anything, abnormal. I just, should've warn cotton panties today. My skin is a little welted, my asshole is a little tender."

"You had anal? And you don't tell me?"

"No, we didn't have anal. We tried though, and I couldn't handle it, and I pulled his hair." Katherine started to laugh. "I couldn't help it, it felt like he was ripping me, and we didn't even get the head in."

"The head is the hardest part. Once the head is in, your golden. Plus, anal sex orgasms are out of this world. Like, cry me a fucking river, out of this world."

"Well, needless to say, I got my punishment, then he put a butt plug inside of my ass. It was really narrow, and nothing compared to his dick. So, I just, think I dodged a bullet."

"No. you didn't. He's preparing you. And stop being such a pussy. Anal is good. I'm telling you because I know you, and you'll love it."

"I'm willing to try it once or twice. I am. I'm just afraid, I'll, ya know..."

"What?"

"Ya know, like have an accident."

Kat laughed incredulously, and held her mouth trying not to snort. "I won't lie, it has happened to people, make sure, you have been cleared about before hand. Don't eat too heavy. Or give yourself an enema."

"I think I'm done talking about this." Bonnie laughed.

"Hey, you're lucky you have me. Anal is a beautiful experience, blah blah blah. Just make sure, while you and he are practicing and preparing, you're eating light. And handle business before you see him. I'm just being real."

"Have you ever...?"

"Hell no! It's not common Bonnie. You're just paranoid. I gave you some tips for being afraid, but truth is, you'll be fine."

"Well, i know my ass stings, a little bit. I met his flogger, Lucy yesterday."

"Oh, you got punished yesterday? Figures. Didn't he provide your after care?"

"Always. He pampers me. I just, never been flogged before. I think my skin is sensitive to leather is all. I'm fine."

"I have some aloe Vera in my purse. I'll go get it." Katherine, had a sweet demeanor today, and her normal hustle attitude, was softened with a daydreaming one. When she walked back into the inventory room, Bonnie laughed.

"You carry aloe Vera in your purse?"

"Yes, bitch. You will too watch. Some advice I can give you, you never know when or where you'll get spanked. Aloe Vera shall be your best friend." Hey both laughed at one another. A year or so year ago, Katherine's was between men and Bonnie was in a loveless marriage. Now they both participated in submissive life choices.

"Yeah, I guess. I can't say I don't enjoy a good spanking though. You going to take that class with me?"

"I told you, I'm nowhere near interested in domination. I'm fine with the way things are."

"Me too, but, I just think it would be fun to get a taste of what Damon feels when he's taking charge. Sometimes, he only cares about my pleasure, and rarely but at times his own. But, it's the control of it all. Picking and choosing how he pleasures me and how I pleasure him. Something about that, just sounds interesting to me."

Katherine looked at Bonnie, offered a heavy eye roll, and then spoke. "Fine. I'll go. Just know, I have a wedding to plan, and I expect you to be at the forefront of all of it?"

"Of course, asshole. I'm also throwing your bachelorette party because we both know Elena, lost her fun bone after college."

"She did, right?" Kat scrunched her nose. "I should try and do something to get her out of her shell again. She's in a new relationship with Tyler. Maybe she needs something. And she and Caroline aren't really talking, right now."

"Yes, you figure that out, while I go and make these reservations for the class official. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Kat said. Bonnie walked out of the room and Davina was back at the office.

"Hey, I finished those errands. Anything else you need from me?"

"Actually yes, can you call this number, and confirm these reservations for me. Then you can leave after that. We are almost finished up here."

"Okay." Davina looked at Bonnie sweetly. She really wanted to come clean about everything that Caleb had asked her to do for Kol. Even though she and Caleb were on rocky ground right now, and not really speaking. She felt awful about spying. And she had yet to even divulge Bonnie's business with Kol. Since she also hadn't seen him, since she'd seen her boyfriend.

"Something you wanna tell me?" Bonnie asked her throwing her out of her day-drift.

"Uh, what?" She asked nervously.

"You look like you wanted to say something. Everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." She kept quiet again. She needed the right platform to speak and to be honest. But her fear got the best of her. "I'll make this call, and get back to studying."

"Okay. Thanks again, Davina, for everything."

"No, thank you." She smiled and headed off to the back room to make a call.

 **oOo**

Two days later. Sarah sat at the kitchen table with her kids, as Stefan walked in to take over. "This is great of you, to help me out like this." She said.

"Well, they are my kids too. And, it's time I step up and help you out more." He kissed her temple after taking off his work jacket. "So, you're leaving at what time?"

"Uhh," she looked at her kitchen clock. "Around seven. And, I was busy at the store today. Didn't get to make dinner. But, there's leftovers in the fridge. We had some casserole and steamed veggies. The twins need to eat before eight Stefan and take their showers. They've tried getting away with not sleeping until eleven, the past couple of school nights and they need to be in bed by nine-thirty."

"Uhh. Mooooom."

"Hey, what did I tell you about doing that to your mother, when she's giving you a direct order? Knock it off." He said to his oldest son. "It's fine, hunny. We'll be fine. I will heat up leftovers, and we will do homework for another half hour or so."

"Stefan, make sure-"

"I will, I promise. Go get ready for your girl's night." He said. When he looked at her she felt some relief, because she needed his help. She needed him to step up, and this time around, for once, she felt like he was making changes in the right direction. And she knew that, because he was doing more for and with his kids.

"Thank you, baby. Thank you for this." She smiled.

"Of course. And my mom, is wanting to see the kids soon. I'm thinking I take them this weekend."

"Sure, we can do whatever you want, as long as the kids get all of their chores and homework done before Friday night."

"Did you guys here that?" He asked them.

"Yes daddy."

He smiled, and rubbed their heads. "Okay, there you have it. Go get ready, and don't get too sexy for them."

"Shut up, I'm not getting sexy. What even does that mean?" She said looking at her twins disgusted faces. He looked at his kids forgetting.

"What?"

"Ewww daddy. That's so disgusting."

"How do you think you got here? Mommy didn't wear no sweatpants, when we made you guys."

"Stefan!" Sarah called out, when she saw her kids confused and grossed out expressions.

"Alright, alright. I'm kidding. Math and reading you two. Let's go." He laughed. Sarah disappeared promptly and went upstairs to get ready.

 **oOo**

Bonnie and Sarah were sitting in her car, getting ready to get out for the class, when she noticed Katherine pull up. Each girl was dressed in lingerie and ready to take on some champagne. But, with that being said, they were all covered up in long coats. When they all got out of the cars, it became awkward when Bonnie and Katherine walked up to one another, without realizing that each person they brought had an awkward history with the other.

"Come on let's go have a drink. It's all set up inside." Bonnie said about the upscale domination class. They all headed in, and and Elena decided against it.

"Uh, I'm going to sit in the car. I change my mind." Bonnie didn't hear her, only Katherine did, and Bonnie walked in with an uncomfortable Sarah. Once inside, Bonnie noticed the twins didn't follow.

"What happened? Where are they?" She asked.

"I suppose that one of them is uncomfortable, because of me."

"What why?" Bonnie asked without thinking.

"Probably because my husband used to fuck her on the regular."

"Oh... my... god. I'm so sorry. Honestly, I didn't know Kat was bringing Elena, and when she was here I didn't put the two together. Damn, Sarah, I'm so sorry." Bonnie had her hand over her mouth and her other hand on Sarah shoulder.

"I mean, it was kind of shocking to come face to face with her. We literally just stared at each other. She is really pretty in person. I guess I see why Stefan liked her." Sarah said, discouraged.

"Okay, oh my-fuck!" Bonnie gasped. "Let me be honest, I didn't know Stefan much until I met you. He and I had interacted once. And yes, he was with Elena, but like, the issue with them is his head was never in the game. Honestly, we all knew she had deeper feelings for him, than he had for her. She was kind of clingy. And yes, she is my best friend's sister, so I am aware of how I sound, but we all wanted this break up to happen long ago. I promise. She's with someone else now and-"

"I get it Bonnie. But, it doesn't change the fact that she's the girl, my husband dated and fucked for months. It just, doesn't feel right." Bonnie paced back and forth in the private lobby.

"Hey ladies, Bonnie Bennett?" A dark-haired woman with a black leather suit said as she approached.

"Hello, yes. Nice to see you again."

"Likewise. You two look stunning." The woman smiled suggestively. "Is this all your party or will anyone else be joining!"

"Honestly, something kind of happened, I need to talk to my group, really quick." Bonnie insisted.

"Sure, we have everything set up, let me just ensure our acting subs are here."

"Okay," Bonnie said before the woman walked away. "I'm a idiot for not thinking Kat would bring Elena. And not telling Kat exactly who you are. I'm so sorry. I can cancel this thing now, and we can just, call it a night." Bonnie walked away to find the twins.

When she got outside, Elena was easy to leave and Kat was talking her into staying and talking to Sarah. "Yes, why not? You two have no reason to hate each other. In fact, this is one of those rare occasions, where you can meet each other, and overcome this bullshit."

"No, Kat. I'm the other woman to her."

"No, you're not!" Bonnie said walking up. "They were in an open relationship. So, I'm sure this is harder for you than her, because she also was seeing someone while he was seeing you. But I get it if you want to cancel. We can call it a night. But, Sarah is a really sweet girl. If not for having dated Stefan, the two of you would probably really like each other."

"Yes, in another lifetime, Bonnie."

"I guess, I fucked up!" Bonnie said.

"No, we did. We should have asked the other who we were bringing." Kat said. Just then Sarah walked out.

"Hey, Bonnie, listen, if she's willing to stay, so am I. My husband's spending quality time with my kids, and I don't want to go home and interrupt that. They all need this. Besides, he and I were in a different space. I'm willing to stay."

Bonnie and Katherine both looked to Elena waiting for what she'd say. She sat quietly for a while and didn't speak. "How about this," Kat said, "we go inside. I'll leave my keys if you want to leave. I'm sure Bonnie will take me home. Or Elijah can pick me up. So, you can choose. If you wanna come inside, we'll be in there." Kat and Elena gave each other a knowing look. And Kat, Bonnie and Sarah walked inside. Elena sat in Kat's car thinking about what made sense.

"So, that wasn't awkward, right?"

"Yeah, I am really sorry. And by the way, my sister, she's kind of uptight, and kind of socially awkward with everyone accept her best friend. Who we hate. I wanted to get her out of the house in hopes to help our relationship. We kind of grew apart years ago and have been working on it for a few months now." Katherine said.

"Yeah. Well, I'm sorry this is all so, awkward."

"No, we are sorry. I'm Katherine by the way." She said, reaching to shake her hand. When Sarah reached back, she smiled.

"Sarah Salvatore. Stefan's, wife."

"Geez, sounds weird to hear that." Katherine laughed.

"Not as weird as saying it, we were slightly estranged for a while, and I was so used to being kind of single."

"I'm used to be estranged from my man too. We are working through things right now. I'm glad you two are working it out. I'm engaged, and it is good to see couples, decide not to give up on their marriage. Give me hope, especially since I never thought I'd get married."

Bonnie just listened. She knew she wasn't apart of the not give up conversation. She was ending an abusive marriage, though. So, she realized Katherine wasn't talking about her.

"Yeah, well, truth be told Stefan and I never had issues aside from his, natural parenting fears. He and I have always been really good. But, as a mom, I just have to look out for my kids."

"Yeah, I totally get it. My parents haven't been together for years. I lived with one parent and Elena lived with the other."

"Twins separated? That's crazy."

"Not when ones a daddy's girl and ones a momma's girl. She obviously was with our dad, because she's always been the one desperate for love, and I was with my mom. Independent and relied on no man."

Just then the woman with black leather walked back in as Elena did. The girl's attention turned to Elena, and Bonnie and Katherine both stared between them. "Ladies we are ready for you." They all walked together into the dark hallway, which lead to a dimly lit room. Once inside the saw black couches and red chairs, surround by a short, yet large round table covered in chocolate covered fruits, champagne flutes and bottles of champagne on ice. They all walked in finding seats, and Kat and Bonnie sat next to each other on a leather couch after removing their jackets. Bonnie dressed in all black and Kat dressed in all white. She was following along with her own wedding theme right now.

"White? Bitch you're no angel."

"And I'm going to tell Damon, you said bitch." Kat laughed at Bonnie.

"What happens, in this room, stays in side this room... bitch." She said again feeling froggy. And the two laughed and didn't hesitate to grab for champagne.

"Oh ladies, we'll do that for you." Two men dress up in leather bottoms, barely covering their bodies came out and started serving.

The woman in black spoke. "Ladies, I am your hostess, Domina Sloan. I have been a dominatrix for over ten years. I will teach you basic, skills in domination. Maybe you lead a dominant-submissive life, maybe you are interested in it, maybe this is for fun... or maybe, you all just feel a bit of a dominant bitch inside of you ready to break out. From my experience, with at least half my clients, it's usually the latter." She said, "These men, are at your disposal. And we have two women coming out in just minutes. We don't discriminate here. You will have basic skills, to take some action home into your bedrooms. And I'll even let you practice on my slaves. But from this point on you will be served like the dominant queens you are. Starting with your drinks. The good news is, we are a no holds-barred facility, meaning, these are professional submissives, who have been through the ringer. So, your lessons tonight, don't be afraid to let your true dominant come out. And also, to know, there is still a tenderness to domination, which I will explain to you, your role as a dominant as being to take care of your submissive," the woman kept talking as the girls listened. All the woman were speechless and excited. Sarah and Elena almost forgotten who each other were as the champagne was being poured.

The drinks started flowing and all of the women were dressed in different colors. Sarah in red, and Elena in pink. The women began drinking and loosening up.

 **oOo**

Damon had the guys over for poker. Stefan, Elijah, and Klaus. They had been dabbling in trying to mention that Bonnie and Damon were now dating. Klaus didn't know, and they didn't want it to be a surprise after the divorce was finalized.

"I never thought, I could handle your polyamorous life. Imagine, you go home to two women every night." Stefan said. Elijah laughed.

"I've done it several times. Kitty and I like it, and it adds a little fun into the bedroom."

Stefan rolled his yes, and puffed his cigar. "I know it sounds sexy but I can't. Listen, sure the woman on woman thing is nice, and even sexy, but like, I'm selfish as a lover. I don't want to watch that. When Sare and I dated other people, we didn't fuck each other. We were monogamous to the people we dated. If I had to know, she went home with me one night, and the other guy another night, I'd drive myself crazy. I'm a jealous guy. I can't help it." He looked at his brother, for back up.

"I've had plenty of threesomes." Damon said. "Just not in my new relationship. I'm not interested in sharing her sweet treats with anyone; man, woman, no one."

"Damon Salvatore... monogamous? Never thought I'd hear the day." Klaus puffed on cigars checking his deck.

"Yeah, well, some men do monogamous. And some don't. I'm no judge. I just, think, I'm ready for more than what I've been doing." Damon admitted.

"You mean like, marriage, kids, the same pussy for the rest of your life."

"Yes, eventually. Right now, she and I are good with just dating, each other and no one else." He said. "But eventually, I'd love to settle down with her."

"So, it was Haley and I for so long. We hadn't had a partner in a while. But, that Caroline, she's something else. She's kind of wild."

"Caroline Forbes?" Damon asked.

"Don't tell me, you've shagged her mate?"

"Nothing to worry about, it was along time ago in college. Happened once or twice. Nothing came of it."

"She's really wild. You know, I love a wild one. But somehow, she and Haley hit if off. So, they spend a lot of time together. I'm glad I'm here tonight, I needed a break. Plus, she's, really good with Hope. I mean, Caroline, is attached to our child. This is the part that gets dangerous for me, because we only introduce long terms to our child, and we haven't introduced anyone to Hope, accept Caroline."

"So, it's safe to say, its serious?"

"Mate, Haley asked me if Caroline could move in." Klaus said with a stupefied look.

"What did you say?"

"I'm still thinking about it. Don't get me wrong, she's great. But, if we ever break up, Hope is the one who gets a broken heart on the end."

"You and Haley have been doing his for years. I doubt you don't know what you're doing, brother. You made the choice to lead this life. You take risks, that's what life is about. Don't look at it as Hope may lose someone in the end. Look at it, as Hope has someone else to love, and to love her. I mean, if you believe, Caroline is serious about you and Haley." Elijah said. Klaus puffed more, and tossed his hand down. Everyman lost that hand.

"What a fucking bluff!" Damon said. "That whole bit, was to just take our hands."

"Well, I mean, come on, I love women. I'm perfectly okay with Hope having someone else around." He laughed.

"Bastard." Stefan said.

 **oOo**

The women walked over to a large open space in the room with red spotlights. They had been doing what Domina Sloan and taught them for nearly an hour now. Drinking and learning basic spanking methods, and demand commands. They were tipsy, and enjoying themselves.

"Now, Bonnie, practice doing a discipline on your sub."

"What, like just go for it?"

"Yes. You're sub disobeyed a direct order." The woman handed Bonnie the flogger, and Bonnie remembered her and Damon just days ago. Bonnie chose a female submissive. She didn't like seeing the men leather clad, with gags. She still had the image of Damon as he stood above her, making her suck him off. These men didn't remind her of Damon.

Bonnie's pussy tingled, thinking about Damon, when he loosened her throat, just so that he could teach her how to take him deep inside of her mouth.

 _Your lips look so beautiful around Daddys cock, baby_. He spoke, while massaging her throat, pushing himself a little further down her throat.

Remembering when he played Daddy-Dom during role play, how attentive he was, and how attentive he made her to details of sucking his cock to the point, she craved him in our mouth at this very moment.

Kat snapped her out of her day dream. "Bitch!"

Bonnie jumped. "Oh, umm. Sorry." Bonnie looked at the woman before her and Katherine laughed.

"Bitch, got Daddy Damon on the brain." The other tipsy women laughed, making Bonnie nervous.

"Shut up, bitch. Seriously." Bonnie laughed to the point some drool came down her chin. "Okay, okay. Let's just shut up, so I can focus. Bonnie thought back to Damon flogging her days ago to clear her mind.

 _Get on the bed and bend over. Ass facing me. Make sure you arch your back, I need those beautiful cheeks spread, Schiavetto._

"I'm going to punish you. You directly disobeyed in order. I want you to bend over, and perch your ass up for me." Bonnie said. All of the drunk women were watching Bonnie, in shock at how she flawlessly spoke.

 _(Schiavetto, I'm going to introduce you to a flogger today. This one is leather. I'm going to use it against your skin. This flogger is made to give both punishment and pleasure. Depending on the person. I'm going to use it on your back. If it begins to sting too much, or hurt you, use your red light, safe word. Schiavetto, it's important to know, that as a beginner, this may sting. I will try my best to ease you into this. I will do this for five minutes, slowly, on your back, and five minutes, slowly, on your ass. Do you think you can handle this?)_

"I'm going to use this on your back. Gently. It may sting, it may feel good. I guess it'll depend on if you think you're a bad girl or not. But I'm using this as punishment, slave. Do you understand me?" She stuttered out slightly, finding her way.

"Yes, Mistress." The woman said. The room became intensified, and silent as the drunk women stopped to watch Bonnie.

 _(There is possibility of bleeding." He said quietly. "Minimal amounts like scratches. The flogger is leather. But... as I said, I will be gentle.)_

Bonnie tensed up, as she spoke her last words. "Are you ready for me, slave? Are you ready to receive your punishment?"

"Yes mistress." The woman said, bent over, and ass perched up for Bonnie. Bonnie took her first swatch, gently. "Hmm." The woman hummed. Bonnie did it, again. "Hmmmm." She did it again for longer. Bonnie kept giving light swatches. After about several, Bonnie was worked up. The woman sat up, and Bonnie reacted immediately.

 _(Bonnie took Damon's light swatches as the leather rubbed her skin. Mistakenly she sat up, and she wasn't told to. "Schiavetto, Maestro did not tell you to sit up. Bend over!" He demanded. "Spread your legs!" He demanded right after. She did as she was told, and he explained himself. "I'm going to spank your pussy baby. You don't move, unless tell you to. Understand?"_

 _"Yes, Maestro." Bonnie thought she was done, she made a mistake, and now she had to take some swatches to her pussy. She was already wet, how was leather against her soft wet pussy going to affect her? He prepped her. Spoke to her some more, and when she was finally ready, he told her, he was going to do it. She braced herself, and the moment she felt leather, sprinkle onto her pussy, she jumped. "Ohh, god." The small straps, tickled her pussy lips and her clit. He was relentless. He switched her about five times, and Bonnie was breathing heavily. "Oh my God. Maestro." She couldn't even speak out, as her breathing caught her off guard. It took maybe two minutes, before he let her calm down, he put his fingers onto her pussy, and she started cry, because his touch felt so good. And the entire experience was emotional, as she'd waited for his touch and his always sweet words after he punished her. But the moment he touched her she cried. "Fuck... oh God." Damon smiled, and, at the point, she didn't realize it, but his mouth made it to her pussy, and she was so sensitive, she could hardly tell. Any touch would have set her off. Bonnie came so hard she squirted. Damon drank her juices until she collapsed. Then he pampered her, because she was worn out._

 _"Baby, your squirted for daddy. You deserve two rewards."_

 _"I did?" She asked breathing heavily._

 _"Oh yeah. Your pussy juices are still on my face." He said. Bonnie covered her face with her hands, in embarrassment. "I'm about to pamper you baby. After I taste you one more time." And she was too weak to fight him.)_

Bonnie's body felt tensed up as she prepared to spank this submissive again. When the girl tensed up, Bonnie gently rubbed her ass, as Damon would've done for her. Then she whispered into the girl's ear where no one could hear. "Don't worry, I'll be good to your pussy."

As those words slid off of Bonnie's lip, the sense of power finally overcame her and she swatches the girl's pussy gently. The flogger hit the girl's pussy three times before Bonnie stopped. "I'm sorry, I think I've gone too far." Bonnie said. "You're a good slave. You can get up now."

"No, well done. My dear. You're a natural." The slave woman sat up and stood to her feet, then hugged Bonnie.

"Yes, I'd have to say, it was a little timid," the slave girl said. "I could feel your holding back. But, you have a way with words, and you have an amazing spanking technique. I actually wanted you to keep going, it felt so good. I'd be happy to be your slave again." The woman's words made Bonnie's night.

"Oh gosh. Thank you." She said. She felt like too much attention was on her. So, she quickly looked at her group of friends. "Guys, I need a drink." They all walked to the couches. Elena and Sarah sat next to each other. While, one of the men poured Bonnie a drink. Katherine walked up to her.

"Wow, maybe you are a natural dominant."

Bonnie sipped her champagne and smirked. "It was weird. I felt good punishing her, but it felt unnatural, actually. I kept seeing Damon in my head. And I just... did what he would do."

"Then, as a dominant, he's good. Because you seemed natural out there."

"Yeah, well time will tell. I don't want to be a dominant. Maybe play with it sometimes, but, I can't put someone's care in my hands." Bonnie then looked over at a very drunk Elena and Sarah, sitting too close on the couch. They were looking at each other's hair and talking. "I guess it just took six glasses of champagne." Bonnie laughed.

"Gosh, they remind me of those girls that get drunk in the bathroom at the club. They realize they dated the same man, and they plot revenge." Kat laughed.

"Right?" Bonnie laughed. "Let's just hope, they don't- oh my God-" Bonnie was caught off guard, when she saw the two girls become somewhat intimate.

They looked at the girls whose shallow conversation got deep.

"No, you're so pretty."

"No, you are." Dot dot dot... that's what they said ten minutes ago. To now...

"And like, when he talked about you, I would say, wow, she's probably a really sweet girl." Sarah said.

"I didn't know about you. I won't like. I feel like such a bitch."

"Oh, it's okay. We agreed not to tell you and Matt about our marriage. We were open, but we weren't sleeping together. So, he was monogamous, with you."

"Yeah, well, there was always something off about him. Like he wasn't fully present. I mean, it didn't matter what I did, how much attention I gave him, he was so aloof."

"Yeah, well, Stefan has a thing with intimacy. It's a long story. But, we are working on it, now."

"Good. I mean you seem like a good woman. And, I hope everything works out with you and Stefan. I'm sure your children are lovely. I hate being lied to, but I totally get it. You guys never stopped loving each other. You were testing the waters and neither got serious with the people you dated."

"Yes. I'm sorry. Geez, I never thought I'd be in this situation. I actually feel guilty. I don't imagine if Stefan met Matt it would go this smoothly." They both laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm with another guy now. And things are great."

"Good. I mean, I hate that my husband actually hurt you and I'm sure you were a good girlfriend and did t deserve it."

"And, I'm glad the two of you are working on things, regardless, Stefan was a good guy. I'm so glad I met you."

"Same. Wait until I tell Stefan."

"Oh gosh. Imagine, how nervous he'd be?"

"Right? The two of us dressed in lingerie? Drinking and laughing." Sarah said.

"Laughing? Borderline flirting."

"I know, right? The coincidence."

"God, you're so pretty."

"Yeah, I'm actually, in awe because you're so hot I could kiss you right now." Elena said. And in a weird moment, they got caught up in a kiss.

Which was when Bonnie turned and said, "Oh my God-" but was cut off when Katherine covered her mouth. They just watched. The two women didn't stop. The sat in their lingerie and just, kissed each other, like two lesbians. They were natural, and totally comfortable with it.

"Bitch, I need to go to the bathroom." Katherine said.

"Let's give them some space." Bonnie said, being dragged by Kat because she couldn't stop staring.

 **oOo**

Stefan stared at Klaus, while he bragged about the fundamental comfort of having two girlfriends. "I'm here tonight, and no bitching will be sent to me in the form of texts or phone calls. Because, they will comfort one another in my absence. Which, they do often." He laughed. "Sometimes, I'm not, trying to be involved. They wear me down, mate."

"Fuck. I can't handle it. I'm sorry. Imagine Elena and Sarah kissing or fucking, I would gauge my eyes out." Stefan said. "And this is why, they will never meet."

"That's because you're not normal." Elijah laughed. "Be a man, enjoy the beauty in two women making love. Sometimes, I've watched Katerina, make love to another woman, and I didn't even take part. I just watched and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." Elijah smiled remembering.

Stefan sat up and dropped his cards. "This conversation is too heavy. I need another drink. Anyone else?"

"Top me off brother." Damon handed Stefan a glass.

"I'll take another." Klaus mentioned.

"I'm quite good." Elijah said.

"You know, who I'd always wanted to invite in my bedroom, and I feel guilty saying it, because she's my brother's wife. Or soon to be ex-wife? Bonnie Bennett. Haley had a thing for Bonnie for years. Any smart man could see it watching them in a room together. But, I tell you, had she never been Kol's wife, I'd..."

"Whoa. Whoa." Damon said.

"Her perky, little-"

"Klaus, you should know something, before it's already out there..." Damon said.

Elijah looked at him, and sat his cards down, "Nikklaus, I think, it's time we come clean."

"What, you mean how Damon's fucking my brother's wife!" He blurted out drunkenly.

"You knew?" Elijah asked.

"Of course. I waited about three hours here, for him to open his mouth. You think I don't talk to Kol? My baby brother, complains about Damon every other week. My question is, how? Not why, because anyone can look at Bonnie and understand why a bloke would yank her off the market. But, how? No offense, Bonnie understands the life you lead? She's such a control freak, and not to mention, she's not into a man-"

"Like me?"

"Well," Klaus laughed, "yes mate. You are a man of exquisite and specific sexual tastes. I get it. I know what you and Elijah are, and what you two do. But, she doesn't strike me as the woman to be a subject of your lifestyle."

Damon took a couple hard puffs, and looked at Klaus. "I'd give that woman, whatever she fucking wanted from me. Something Your brother couldn't do."

Klaus, taken aback, sat up. "We all talk shit about baby Kol. Little Kolson, never gets his shit together. But, he was married to her. VOWS mean something, why don't you think, I couldn't marry Haley? It's not in me to be able to be that man, right now."

"Listen, I get it. I've never fucked a woman who was married. But, I can only say, and I won't get into it, because it's Bonnie's and Kol's business to tell, but your brother, did a lot of selfish things during his marriage, that he needs to own up to."

"Yes, and so goes it, you were his therapist. So, it looks kind of sneaky, that you used what you knew about him, against him, and moved in on his territory."

"First of all, that's not what happened at all. Second... You're his brother. Therefore, he's confided in you, I won't get into it, because of Doctor/patient confidentiality. But, you can't possibly want a woman like her, to be with a man like him."

"And, so... have you told her, all these things?"

"It's against the law. I'm not able to speak against any of my patients."

"So, there holds the morality of it all. You're dating a woman, and your forced to withhold information about her ex-husband into a box and never tell her, which can be very damaging. Therefore, it creates a world, you live in, that's decorated in lies from left to right. You're lying to her, and that's not going to fair well, in the end, my friend."

"You think I don't battle with this every fucking day? I do. I love this woman! And because your brother is a fucking shit bag husband, I've got to battle this. And he deserved to get his entire ass beat the way he did."

The table and room grew quiet and tense. Elijah spoke up, "Listen, we don't want to take sides. This could've happened to any of us. The best we can do is be there for everyone when the dust settles. It'll be a difficult situation."

Stefan spoke, "Okay, as far as I'm concerned, Elena and Sarah will never meet. These situations are fucking impossible to get through. But the only one, who is going to end up hurt is Bonnie. So, we all need to understand that my brother, will handle this the most delicate way he can. He's a fucking therapist. He can't speak out on Kol, unless he wants to lose his license. But, I'm sure, he'll figure out the best way to tell her. All we can all do, is be supportive. He doesn't speak out against any of our relationships. He doesn't judge us. We've all had fucked up situations. He treats her like a fucking queen. He loves her. Can't we all agree?"

"I don't know the logistics of their relationship. I only know what Kol tells me. But I will say my brother was a horrible fucking husband. So, hope, Damon treats her good. I'm assuming, he does."

"He's treats her very good. He loves her." Elijah admitted. "He's never loved anyone."

"I do love her. And I'm asking you to understand that Klaus. I know Kol is your brother. And as I've said, we both know, he doesn't deserve her. I will do what it takes to make her happy. So, I just ask you don't take sides here. I'm not asking you to be on my side. Just don't take sides. This divorce is hard enough on her as it is. And when the dust settles, I'm going to tell her. As long as her and Kol aren't communicating, I have a chance to tell her the right way. So, I'm asking your help me, keep things calm, with your brother."

"I can't control Kolson."

"But of all people, you have the best connection with him. The best influence over him."

Klaus stood up and rubbed his hands through his hair, "You mother fuckers. I can't make any promises, but I will definitely... try for Bonnie. And believe me, I do tell Kol to give her space through this process. But we all know, he's someone who acts on his own accord."

"Aimlessly." Stefan said.

"Thanks Nik. I appreciate it." Damon said.

"I respect your manning up and telling me." Nicklaus said. "Now... Don't get sappy. Give me the bottle of bourbon. Fuck these glasses. I'm about to drink out of the bottle while I keep taking your money." He grinned, and puffed his cigar, and took off his top layered shirt, only wearing now his wife beater and jeans.

 **oOo**

"So, tonight was fun." Bonnie said as she sat in her house, with Kat, while both Elena and Sarah had been taken home. "I'm glad we decided to let them drink more than us."

"Yeah, who knew they make out for twenty minutes?" Both women were with messy hair, and pajamas. Neither showered. Still wearing makeup and now, just letting the night soak into their systems.

"They will forget it all tomorrow."

"Hopefully not otherwise, poor Stefan."

"So, has Kol stopped calling?"

"Yes, finally. He's being asinine, now, saying he needs to tell me something's about Damon. Like, how far will he go?" She giggled softly, feeling tired, and then yawning.

"He's an asshole. He doesn't want you to be happy. Don't return his calls. Don't agree to meet with him."

"I won't. I can't. He had a chance to be a good man, and he chose to be a shit one."

"I'm just so happy for you and Damon. He really loves you and I know you really love him."

Bonnie put her fuzzy socks on, and got comfortable. "Yes. It happened kind of quickly. I'm just hoping it's not one of those _too good to be true_ situations. I can't handle the heart break right now. Anyways... Enough about me, how the hell does it feel to be getting ready for marriage?"

"Surreal. I never thought I'd see the day."

"The day is coming. Your wedding will be the highlight of my year. Besides Damon. Just don't go having any babies or getting pregnant until after you get married. It will be hard to have a custom-made dress for you if you keep fluctuating."

"Babies? Ummm, Elijah and I may love each other, but we aren't parent material. That's for damn sure." Bonnie smiled, and thought about children, about how it was such a dream of hers. How, she's had to let it go. But she loves Damon, and the idea of having real love, is worth letting go of it.

"No, you'd be an amazing mom. Elijah won't be the one to slow you down. Your first child will. And that's why I know, you'll be a mom in the next few years." Bonnie lay her head on Katherine's shoulders.

"Don't sentence me to that prison yet. I'm not done having all the amazing sex I can have yet."

"I know, but when you have your baby, sex will be the second high. Trust me. I know you."

Kat wrapped her arms around her best friend, "Auntie Bon Bon." She yawned, and they fell asleep.

 **oOo**

Bonnie was home getting ready for her first public date with Damon. They'd been doing everything in private for so long, that this was new for them both. He requested, she'd wear a small black dress.

He not only requested it, he did one better, and ordered one and had it sent to her. The dress was a high neck, black lace dress, it was shoulder length sleeves, backless, and stopped mid-thigh. He loved her in backless, and he knew she loved backless. Her stilettos were black and about four inches. She wore her hair up, as asked. And nude colored make-up. She stood in her mirror, putting her earrings on, when her doorbell rang. A small smile lit her face and she patted herself down, ready to walk to the door to answer it. When she opened it, and devilish man with blue-eyes stood before her in all black. He was holding a bushel of orchids from his yard. Wild orchids, in every bright color.

She grabbed them, smiled, and spoke. "Thank you. These are lovely." She walked to grab a vase immediately to put them in.

"Sweet Pea, we need to talk about, if you're not going to move in with me, you should give me a key to your place. I just want to be able to surprise you sometimes."

"I've been meaning to, it's just, I haven't changed the locks yet. I'd rather give you a new key."

"Bonnie, why haven't you changed the locks?"

"Because I'm always at your place." She tilted her head.

"Touché." He pulled her into his body and let her soak up his Tom Ford. "You look stunningly perfect."

"No, I don't. But I do love this dress."

"It fits you like a glove. And now, I'm just ready to do something new. Something, to make tonight interesting."

"Oh really?"

"But first, where is my sugar?" He asked.

She smiled, before kissing his lips. "Like what?"

"Well, we have been preparing you slowly for anal. And although I've put a finger and a very, very narrow plug into your ass-" Bonnie tensed up, almost clenching her ass, just remembering, "I just wanted to try something tonight for our date that would be interesting, and make the end of the night pleasant and pleasurable for us both. And it will basically help prepare you, for me to fuck you in the ass eventually. But, there will be no anal fucking tonight. Tonight, we just re-introduce anal play." His smile was so menacing.

She backed away slowly, and watched him pull something out of his pocket. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What do you think _they_ are?" He looked her in her nervous eyes.

"Butt beads?"

"Why yes, yes they are." He smirked. "And they will provide you with some amazing pleasure in a few hours."

"Damon-"

"Maestro." He corrected.

"Maestro, what are you about to do?"

"I'm going to bend you over, and glide these into you, slowly. You're about to wear them for the next few hours, and you won't even realize they are there?"

"Okay. Where should we go, the bathroom?" He walked up to her and whispered into her ear, while moving his hand underneath her short dress.

"Right here Schiavetto. Bend over for your Maestro." She loved the way he spoke with an accent when he said the words. It made her repeat the words with an accent, which he found equally sexy. He lifted her dress and smacked her ass.

"Ahhmmm."

"Yes. Bend over." She did as she was told. "No panties? Good girl." She nervously bent over the counter top with nothing to clench onto. Damon played with her pussy for a little to make her wet, then he rubbed her juices around her back door, to lubricate it. He pushed one finger into her gently, and she tightened up. "Schiavetto, relax okay. This will be painless."

"Okay Maestro."

"You ready?"

"I'm ready." She breathed out, and before she knew it, she felt one bead push into her, Bonnie bit her lip nervously. That wasn't so bad, she thought. He bent over with his deep voice, and spoke in her ear.

"One down Schiavetto. Seven more beads to go."

* * *

 **A/N Sorry I had to cut it there because the chapter was too long. The date continues in the next chapter. ;)**

 **Ok, first of all you'll notice the very first few paragraphs of the chap were different from the rest of the chapter. Those paragraphs were basically like a poem in Damon's mind about Bonnie. He's absolutely taken by her, and the beginning few paragraphs told that. Feel free to reread how deeply and intensified his feelings are.**

 **Now, about rest of chap. Kat and Elijah ready to push forward in their wedding planning. Sarah and Stefan working on their family slowly. The men sit down at poker and break the news to Klaus about Damon and a Bonnie. But so many truths come out that makes things harder on Damon to come clean to Bonnie. The girls have fun at their Dominatrix class. Can Bonnie handle being a dom? Kat and Bonnie bond over Kat getting ready to be married. Sarah and Elena meet. Davina is feeling guilt and wanting to come clean. Damon and Bonnie are ready for their first public date (next chapter) with butt beads making guest appearance. And yes, anal sex will be introduced, fair warning! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any character expectations? Thx for reading. Please review! :)**


	21. DOMMY knows best!

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 20 - Dommy knows Best!**

 **R-M Mature themes, activities, conversations**

 **So, I added a little more Kalijah this chapter. Because I know I have a few Kalijah readers. Delving into three relationships now for this story, but BAMON is still the main pairing. Please enjoy this update, lovies.**

* * *

"Stop clenching. The more relaxed you are, the easier it'll be." He smacked her ass. "I said loosen up." He demanded. At this point she bit her lip, and relaxed her body. "Atta girl."

Bonnie hummed as the second and third head slid into her effortlessly. Her Maestro was ever so delicate with her. He couldn't help but to take his time; for the reward would be a submissive, crumbling Schiavetto, at his mercy. She was worth the patience; his dick would thank him for it.

"You're doing good, Schiavetto."

"Am I, really?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes. You make me proud." He smiled, knowing he was getting under her skin. He took his time from pushing beads into her to answer his phone as it rang. She felt him shuffling around his inner jacket pocket for it.

 _He better not answer it. He better not fucking- No he didn't!_

"Hello... yes." She became annoyed. "Okaaaaay. And?"... That's not my problem, my reservations have been made for weeks. The mistake was made by your concierge." She tried wiggling some, but he stood directly behind her and put both of his feet on the inside of hers to keep her from closing her legs. Then he took his finger a couple inches below her "bead insert" and proceeded to tickle her fancy. "Sweetheart, I'm really sorry that you guys double booked, but I'm a very loyal consumer, and I know the owner personally... Yes. Of course, I appreciate that." He became slightly quiet as if he'd been put on hold, then realized he needed his other hand. Before licking her off of his fingers, he pinched her clit making her drop her head to the counter top causing a loud thump.

 _Fuck._

He giggled, and looked at his watch, checking the time, when the person reappeared on the other end of the phone. Bonnie rolled her eyes, and after Katherine's words, and advice, she had basically not eaten all day, and started eyeing a juicy yellow and green apple sitting a few inches away from her on the island countertop. The moment she heard him begin speaking again she rolled her eyes.

 _Fuck it, I'm hungry._

He grabbed the apple and took a bite of the crisp, deliciousness. Bent over the counter, ass puckered, and pointed, sweetly in the air for him.

 _Oh, God. Yes. This apple..._

This apple was an orgasm right now. She took another bite and she could barely hear anything he was saying, until _blah, blah, blah..._ "I really appreciate that. I accept your apology." At this point she was so done with him. First, starving, then anal beads, now... talking during a lesson of the day.

 _He's got me fucked up. He really does. Damn this apple is so fucking amazing._

Bonnie no longer used curse words in Damon's presence unless, of course, he told her she could _talk dirty._ She refrained, from doing any cursing outside of her own head. As she savored the only thing her mouth had tasted all day, besides his saliva, she didn't even realize when the next two beads just casually slid inside of her. In fact, he took advantage of her apple eating orgasm, that he did it once more.

"That apple good?"

"So good." She hummed. He pulled the apple out of her hand, and whispered in to her ear deeply, and lowly.

"But, I need you to pay attention as I stick these final two beads in your ass. Because I'm not here to make it easy for you." Then, he took a bite of her apple as he pushed another bead into her. At this point she clenched. It was all he needed to give her another good...

 **SMACK!** On the ass.

"Ahhh." And as she screamed the final bead slid into her, and she didn't even realize it, because she was agonizing over his hand welt, left on her ass. Yes, his slaps became firmer, his smacks were more stinging, and his punishments less soft. And no matter what, he got her wetter every time.

"Beautiful, baby. This hand print will probably be there for a couple of hours. Luckily, I will be giving you more, by the time this wears off. But, good news... Maestro's all finished."

He stood her up and put the remaining portion of her apple to her mouth, and she bit it, to keep calm. Yes, she was starving, and the apple was delicious. They looked each other in the eyes, and while she chewed he watched, waiting for the right moment to interrupt her chewing with a kiss. And he did, eating her chewed up apple. She didn't even fight him, because there was always a method to his madness. He ate the apple right out of her mouth. "Applesauce." He whispered. "You know, you love someone, when you can eat their chewed-up food." He kissed her cheek, smiled, and lead her out. "The night awaits us."

 **oOo**

"I can't believe, were doing this?"

"What, moving in together? We are getting married. Why wouldn't we?"

"Because, my Keeper... I don't even share space with my twin, and I haven't since we're little. Remember, our parents divorced and she went with one parent and I the other?" Kat sat her purse on his counter top, and opened his fridge.

"Darling, I do not like the way you just toss your belongings around. Please put that way."

Kat looked at him, paused and rolled her eyes. "And this is what I'm talking about. Living with you will be absolute... annoyance with the rules. And I can't have that. We need to compromise on things."

"We will."

"Seriously. We are moving into your place, because it's bigger. You have this large mansion in the Hills, and I'm in a condo in the city. But, I can't just live under your thumb."

"What's mine is yours Kitten. When you move in, it'll be our home. We will compromise." He walked towards her and she backed away, until she saw him grab her purse. "But for now, since, you haven't completely moved in, and sold your condo... my rules. And this purse, gets put away." He handed her the purse, and she reluctantly, and begrudgingly grabbed it.

"Fine." She walked it, to the closet, because she wasn't going, all the way upstairs, the moment she walked in the door. He watched her carry it, sassily, and followed her. After she put her purse away, he was on her tail. "Just promise me, we won't become one of those boring married couples, that never has sex." She laughed, walking away. The second she turned he surprised her. "Elijah!"

Debonair looks were deceiving, these days. He was much more neurotic than ever before. "What did you just call me, Kitten?"

"Nothing."

"I distinctively heard my birth name. Last I checked..."

"Sorry, I thought we were... going to be getting more casual with the name thing." Her tone became very quiet.

"Sure... Casual... I guess." He pushed her back against the wall. The proximity of their faces, was almost, within a breath's reach of each other. "Something, I need to get used to I guess."

"It'll take time." She breathed out. He looked down at her, and she was excited inside. "You're always going to be my-" his mouth covered hers. And he ripped her shirt off. "That was Dolce and Gab-"

"Now it's a piece of cloth, that you paid all that money for." He growled. His forehead against hers.

"What's gotten into you, lately? We both know, I'm the aggressor."

 **SLAP!**

He stunned her. He hadn't smacked her face in a while. "You - talking back... this is a problem." She bit her lip, holding her cheek. "Turn around, Kitten. Turn around and remove your panties." She looked at him surprised. He was one of those Doms, that had a soft spot for his Sub. He loved her Sass, and her need, and he fed into giving her everything her way.

Before.

Lately, he has been more about himself. And, about himself, meaning, a selfish, lover, who'd made plans to start edging her until she was completely moved in. He knew she was taking her time, not wanting to give up her independence, and in doing so, he had his own plans for her. Something, he had yet to make her aware of. Kat, slowly, pulled her panties down, and he held her face against the wall.

"Keeper, may I-"

"Do not speak."

He grabbed the panties, and stuffed them into his pocket. He then pressed his chest to her back, and licked two of his fingers, moving them towards her lady parts. He rubbed her, slowly, in a circular motion, and listened to her breath quietly. He whispered into her ear with his muffled, accent..."Poke your ass out." She did, as she was told. "Beautiful. Now, put your left hand to the crotch of my pants, and unzip." Slowly, Kat lowered her hand to his pants, and she felt the zipper, fumbling with it until it finally unzipped. "Good girl, now, pull my cock out." Hearing him say cock made her squeal slightly. She put her hands in his pants, realizing, he wasn't wearing boxers. "Grab it, and stroke it... little kitten." His mouth pressed to her ears, spoke ever so gently to her. She grabbed his girthy flesh and wrapped her hand around it. Slowly, she stroked it, and as she continued, he continued to rub her into submission. "Faster, baby." He continued to whisper, and bit her lip, feeling more and more turned on. "Wow, Kitten, your pussy is juicy. Listen to the sound, of your juices, as I rub your pretty little clit. You like that?"

"Oh fuck." She moaned, loving the sound of pussy flesh being yanked form left to right slowly, as he jerked her while she jerked him.

"I asked you a question."

"Yes. I love the sound of you making me wet."

Elijah gritted his teeth. "Tell me what it does to you, while you stroke my cock, faster." He demanded.

"It makes me horny for you. I want you inside of me... any way you want to be inside of me, my ass, my mouth, my pussy, and I wanna cum. I love your fat dick baby. I need it inside of me."

"Why?"

"Because you're the best. Your so fucking good. I love the feeling of us, fucking. It's my favorite thing in the world. And I'll even stuff it down my throat, and choke on it, because I love taking care of you. Oh gosh, Keeper, make me feel good. I'm so wet for you baby."

"Stroke me harder!" He yelled. Her small hand moved as fast as it could, and now harder than before. Her long fingers, tickled the tip of his dick while she stroked. "Faster."

"Mhhhmmm." She moaned giving into his demands as he stuffed two fingers inside of her... she was about to cum and he pulled out. "Don't stop please!"

"Want me to continue, rubbing your pussy or finger fucking you?"

"Rub it, fuck it... just don't stop." He put his fingers to her, and moved again. "Yesss, Keeper. Baby. Oh my gosh. Yes. Keep going. I love it. I love it." And as she screamed, he began to cum.

"Holy hell!" He yelled as his juices shot on the cheeks of her ass, and he released everything, from feeling her sassy attitude. Then, when he felt her hitting her peak, and screaming more, in his praise. He stopped. Again.

"No." she stood in pause, desperate, for him.

"Oh, my kitten." He smiled. "That was amazing. Thank you." He kissed her cheek, pulled his pants up, zipped them, then casually walked away. "Thank you, Kitten."

"Keeper, baby?"

"It's your lesson for today. You won't Sass me. And you damn sure, won't take forever to move into my place. Because, baby, I will edge you until you can't handle it."

"So, you're challenging my behavior... with sexual punishments?"

"Yes, Kitten. There's a new Keeper in town. And he won't be taking your shit!" He headed up stairs. "Going to shower my love. See you in a bit." He left his lady love, standing there, needing to release that pressure. "And, if you're wondering... no, you may not masturbate."

She looked down, angry, realizing, not only did he withhold, but he ripped her new Dolce and Gabbana shirt.

 **oOo**

Stefan leaned back into the sofa trying to keep his eyes open. Sarah had just gotten the kids to bed less than an hour ago and it was in time to eat dinner with her husband and kids. For a couple of weeks now, he'd been coming before the kids had to be to school, and not leaving til they went to bed. So, while they were at school he worked, but spent his off time helping them with homework and takin them to practice and rehearsals, and giving Sarah a little break by taking on his dad duties.

She was finishing up putting Sebastian to bed, with his favorite bear. And as she headed out to the living room, she saw his head falling backwards hitting the back top of the couch. She giggled, waking him up.

"Whahh whaahhaapn?" He tried pretending he was awake.

"Oh stop. You were just asleep. Here, I know you're tired, let me get you a blanket."

"Uh, no, I should probably get going. I'm exhausted, and the stupid thing, is by the time I get home, I'll be wide awake."

"Stefan, why don't you just, stay the night, tomorrow is Saturday. Neither of us work. You can sleep in as long as you want."

He hit his hand on his forehead, and sighed in exhaustion. "Damn, you know, I knew you did a lot. And I knew, I should've always done more... but me having respect for you before, was nothing compared to now. Having been here a couple weeks sun up to sun down before and after work, I'm tired. These kids keep me busy. Between practices, rehearsals, potty training, and homework, I'm definitely tired. How do you do this?"

"Stefan, I just do. I'm a mother. My life, is, my kids."

"Crazy. I don't know what that's like. I mean, my mother was there, but I was Seth and Sophia's age or maybe slightly older when she left. And, she never did it all on her own. We had nannies, and a plethora of people around us. We were signed up for every academic program, volunteer and sporting teams. Our parents were rich." He spoke calmly and slowly waking up. "I never told you this, but, we grew up, really privileged, but neglected. My father, had a very wealthy family, and my mother's family were coming up in society. Her family, were more charitable philanthropists. My father, had a reckless lifestyle. Booze, drugs, women. Too many women to count. I probably have iligitamte siblings out there somewhere I don't know about. That's how bad he was. Anyways, he was inheriting my grandfather's fortunes, but my grandfather said he needed to, ya know... basically, he gave him the entire spiel about getting his life together, starting a family and marrying "a good girl" so that he could trust, in my father to be responsible, to take care of things."

"Wow, Stefan. So, your parents were arranged?"

"Yeah. But, her being the "good girl" was really for show. They were on display as dating for about six months. My dad used and abused her. She was a virgin when she met my dad, and... Apparently, he raped her on their wedding night, because he was so drunk at the reception, he couldn't control himself."

"Oh, God, Stefan, that's awful. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not sure the truth behind it. But you know, family talks. She'll never tell it, but Damon was conceived out of that consummation. It made my mom and his relationship a weird one. She could almost hardly look at him the first few years of his life. And after that, she really was estranged in his upbringing, making the nannies take care of him."

"Wow, no wonder he's got so much hostility towards her. Did it ever change?"

"Well, one day, my mom could no longer hide how my dad abused her. Cheated on her, hit on her, whatever. She just couldn't stop crying one day, and somehow, Damon stood up to my dad, and made my dad walk away for the first time. After that, she had to realize, that every time she looked at Damon, even though she was reminded of the way he was conceived, he wasn't the same monster, Giuseppe was. And she really tried to make up for things, but she just wasn't a natural, at being a mother; as it was forced upon her. And we were a happy family for a few years. Then Giuseppe just, couldn't change. And one day she decided she could no longer take it and she left. So, the upbringing of me and my brother, wasn't a close-knit family, like you and your parents. I mean, your parents..."

"Adopted me. I don't know my real parents Stefan. But yes, my parents, that raised me were amazing."

"And I'm grateful for them, because I had this shitty, upbringing. And because of that, I may be realized too late, I couldn't just be a dead beat forever. But you, you have made me wanna fight for not just being a better dad, Sarah; but being a better husband. My dad was horrible at both. I refuse to be him."

"Oh Stefan. You're nowhere near what your parents were. You always loved these kids, you just, tried providing and overly providing for them to make up for not spending time with them. And I always felt your fear when you panicked from being left alone with them." She sat down on the couch, next to him and rubbed the back of his head, putting her fingers through his thick, brown hair. All she could offer is comfort. But he turned to her, and with a tear in one eye that refused to fall.

"Thank you, baby. You love me. And you love our kids. You're a phenomenal woman and mother. And all I want to do; is be the man you need. I'm so grateful to you. And I promise to be better." He looked her in the eyes, and she pulled him in for a hug. Her arms wrapped gently around his body and she pulled his face into her neck. She loved to feel him breathing against her.

"Stefan, I will always love you, and our kids. Nothing will ever change that." She smiled at him. "I'm sure, I have some of your old pajama pants in the room, why don't you come change and we'll watch a movie together."

"Are you sure?"

"I mean, the kids would love to see you here in the morning, and we could make breakfast together, and I don't know... I guess-"

"Yeah. I'd love to."

"Great." She said nervously. "I have no idea why this feels so brand new to me."

"Because it is. For both of us." She got up, and they walked into the bedroom and changed, then back out to the couch. When he sat down, she went into the kitchen for about five minutes, while he picked a movie. When she emerged, she had a big bowl of popcorn and two beers.

"Yay or nay?"

"Could you be more perfect for me?" He furrowed his brows at her.

"Well, it all depends, what movie did you pick?"

"Midnight in Paris."

"You remembered?" She smiled.

"You mean that you like creepy ass Woody Allen movies? Yes. I remembered. Besides, it's an unconventional romance plot."

"Okay. Then I guess, since you asked could I get any more perfect..." she handed him his popcorn and beer. Then pulled out a small box of whoppers. His eyes lit up.

"You still buy candy, and hide it? You'd never know with those perfect teeth."

"Yeah, well my parents are dentists, so..." she laughed. "I'm an awful mom. I know."

"No. You're not." He kissed her forehead. "This is perfect. It's kind of like date night. We brought the movie theater to us." He leaned back, opened his legs moving her between them and put his arms around her waist, while she fed them both.

 **oOo**

The restaurant was filled with patrons enjoying the dinner from a seemingly natural point of view. Damon went full Dom tonight. He ordered Bonnie's food, and drinks for her. And the drinks were coming regularly.

"I find it funny, that this is our first public outing, and yet, it feels like we've been together for years." Her eyes twinkled at him when she spoke.

"Well, you were starved for so long, that by the time I came along, I more than fed you. You're a bit full on me."

She bit her lip, shaking her head. He was absolutely right. She used her fork in a down moment of conversation and grabbed a bit of lobster to put to her lips. She ate nervously, because he watched her carefully. Although they'd cooked for each other, and eaten in front of each other plenty of times, Damon was specifically starved tonight, and his food wasn't doing it. They hadn't had sex since he attempted to put it in her ass a week ago. All he had done, all week, was prepare her for it. Gadgets, and fingers, and toys all week. So, not only was he in desperate need of her body, but she was in desperate need of his.

But they'd be damned this date, in public wasn't as real as it could be. So, they continued to speak and flirt.

"So, Sarah spoke to me about she and Stefan heading to your mom's place this weekend with the kids."

"Oh, well, good for them."

"Yeah, I was also told the invite was extended to you and me."

"Hmm, was it?" He kept eating and raised his hand for the waitress to send another round of drinks. Bonnie watched him, avoid her topic. But, she kept going, in hopes he'd eventually say something.

"I think that, we should go."

He gave her an unknowing, annoyed look. "Why is that?"

"Do I really need to give you a reason?"

"You don't have to do anything. You don't have to wonder about it, let alone bring it up." He snapped softly. She sat up, feeling slightly defensive. Just as he recognized her facial muscles tense up, he leaned back in his seat. "Let's just keep it easy tonight okay." He said with a firm voice and a stiff face. She didn't see this look often. It came when he was incredibly angry and didn't have the words.

"I'm not used to this." She said with some attitude.

"To what! ...Bonnie?"

"We are, in this relationship. Or whatever it is-"

"It's a relationship. Don't be silly."

"Don't call me silly."

"Then stop being silly." He said, forcing her to stiffen up and glare at him something awful.

"I'm not used to being in a relationship, where my partner is closed off about family issues and refuses to let me in, or help."

"I don't need help. Lily... the woman who gave birth to me is dying. I will not be her redemption. Nor, will I be arranging her funeral. How would you like it, if I tried you to help you patch things up with Kol."

"He's not my mother."

"But, he inflicted a deep level of unrepairable hurt. I wouldn't even think to ask you to sit, to face with him." Just at the perfect moment, two more glasses of drinks came to their table. He smiled at the waitress, politely, grabbed both glasses, and hands her, hers. "Drink." He said. He was becoming slightly more demanding as the relationship progressed. She realized his dominance, was very executive, whereas she was more of an organized personality type, but she could tell he held much restraint, when they dealt with each other, because her natural, personality was combative to his type. He clenched his jaws, until she lifted the glass.

Out of reluctance, she put the glass to her lips and drank, but in her frustration, she drank, until the glass was empty. She watched his arm lift signaling another round, and she licked her lips, savoring the flavor of the drink.

 _Was that the second or third drink? Fuck if I know._

Bonnies body began to relax, even as her mind was tensing. The drinks were sat at the table, and she was in no mood to finish her food, the appetite she had was gone. "Your body temperature is rising, Schiavetto."

"Slightly." Her quiet snare, made him smirk. Was she trying to challenge him?

"Hmm." He noticed her slight attitude. "I want you to take your hair down."

She gave him a smirk, and took a sip of her drink. But when he stares at her unblinking, she shook her head in confusion. "You're, joking, right?"

"No." he said with a straight face.

"My hair, took forever to do. There are countless bobby pins in here, and curls, and if I take it down-"

"Do it." He stated firmly.

As her eyes widened, she couldn't believe him. "You're crazy."

"I am. Take your hair down, because that is what I told you to do."

"Why?"

"No, you don't ask questions. You just do as I say."

"Well, Pft. No." She was a rambunctious, defiant brat when she needed to be.

"Oh, really?" He nodded his head, stuck his bottom lip out, a bit sarcastically, gave her the _Oh, really?_ face, and pushed himself out of his chair. Then he stood up and walked to her side of the table. He pulled her chair out. "Get up." He said lowly, but again, firmly. She was really debating, what to do, out of stupidity. Right now, wasn't the moment to have an ego. She stood up, and he gently whispered into her ear. "Take your ass in the bathroom, and let your hair down." She looked at him for two seconds, and those blue sparklers were menacing, and dark. She rolled her eyes at him, then slowly headed towards the bathroom. Her purse and cell phone were left at the table. He sat back down, for five seconds before hearing a vibration from within, and going into her purse. He pulled something out and then held on to it.

 **...**

Bonnie walked into the bathroom and completely almost lost her cool. She started feeling around her head for bobby pin after bobby pin. She took them out one at a time, after carefully having placed them in their just a couple of hours ago. She looked around, noticing what a beautiful bathroom it was, but at the same time, she was taking her hair down. Women, left and right we're coming in and out of the bathroom, wondering what she was doing. She was embarrassed, taking her hair down. Her outfit didn't call for her hair to be down. She was elegant and her hair showcased her earrings. And the backless portion of her dress. And her high collared dress also, required an up hairdo, or she knew she'd burn up. As a woman stood beside her she was glancing at Bonnie, in curiously.

"Bad hair day?"

"Um, you could say that." She grinned dimly.

"Well, if it makes a difference, I saw you outside, and I thought it was beautiful."

"Aww, well, thank you." Just at that moment, Damon walked into the bathroom, wearing all black everything, and a grin to make any woman's panties wet; causing the older woman to gasp. He looked at Bonnie then the woman. The woman just stares, in shock. She clutched her purse, and hurried to dry her hands.

"Oh my God, you can't-" Damon interrupted Bonnie, putting his finger to her mouth. When she tried to walk past him, he grabbed her around her waist, letting the older woman leave. Once she was gone, he pulled Bonnie into a bathroom stall, and shut it. "What are you doing?"

"Look what I found in your purse." He pulled a bullet out of his pocket and showed her. Her eyes went wide, and she didn't speak. "Oh, nothing to say?" He smirked.

"It's just a vibrator."

He pinned her against the wall, and spoke into her face. "I said, no toys, or fun outside of _our_ playtime. Right?"

"Yes. But, it was a gag gift from-"

"You're not allowed to have orgasms without Me."

"If you let me explain-"

"Naughty, naughty, girl." He quickly lifted the bottom of her dress, and held her body against his. "I'm going to spank you. Five times. Hard." He emphasized hard, with tightened lips. "Because this is considered defiance. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Don't, you fucking scream." Just then another person walked into the bathroom, from what they heard. She looked at Damon with pleading eyes, and he looked her right in the eyes, before delivering the first swat.

 **SMACK!**

The sting and the sound echoed in the bathroom. No doubt the person in the bathroom heard it. But he didn't wait long for the second one.

 **SMACK!**

He did it just as hard, and loud. Her head collapsed into his chest, and her hands clutched his jacket lapels, while her teeth damn near chewed her lips off.

 **SMACK!**

Another person walked in, or did the other person walk out? She couldn't tell. "Look at me when I spank you." He forced her eyes back up to his. Then he became twice as intense. He just locked eyes with her, taking in every bit of energy she was giving him. And again, once in a while, a dominant, had to remind his submissive, he was the one with the control. So, he took the glance, and swallowed her whole.

 **SMACK!**

Her eyes still on his, but her lips quivered. He was so good at this, she couldn't imagine she would ever be in this place. But... he was her dominant. And she trusted him. All she could think to avoid the pain, was how his suit and cologne, contradicted his behavior.

 _A gentleman, my ass._

 **SMACK!**

He watched her jawline as she swallowed, the pain. At this point, she could tell the other person or two, could hear the commotion in her small room. Her ass stung. He delivered all five smacks on one cheek. Then he rubbed her ass softly after that, whispering into her quivering lips. "Is your pussy wet?"

"Yes." She said lowly.

"You aching for me?"

"Yes." She shook out, in a weak breath.

"Turn around." She turned around and he placed each of her hands one at a time onto the wall before her. Then he stood as closely to the back of her as he could. He started speaking dirty to her in her ear, slowly, pulling beads out of her, one at a time.

"Oh God!" She whined out, loudly. He put his other hand over her mouth, and pulled out a second bead. "Hmmm." She hummed. The water in the bathroom just kept running, like the people washing their hands didn't want to leave, they wanted to know what was happening. Another bead was out, and Bonnie about lost her senses. "Ohmmm." She moaned into the palm of his hand.

"You want to cum baby. Want me to touch your pussy?"

"Yes." She nodded her head, while he released two fingers from her mouth so she could speak.

Then the water finally shut off and Bonnie became very quiet, as did the echoing bathroom. You could hear a pin drop. But Damon wasn't done with her. He pushed the beads back into her, very slowly, confusing her. "Well, get back out there, and be a good girl, and maybe, I'll let you cum later." He whispered in her ear. Then he opened the door while a nosy woman stood there, "drying" her hands, for a while. Bonnie adjusted her dress, and her hair. Damon, looked at the woman, who watched them in shock. "She was feeling sick, she needed my help."

The woman was nodding her head as if she'd believe anything that came out of his mouth. Then she looked at Bonnie and winked, before heading out. Bonnie shook her head in the mirror at Damon. "I can't believe you did that."

"I offer no apologies. Because as I have always said, the harder the punishment the grander the reward." He smiled, before letting her finish her hair in the bathroom. He ran his fingers through his own once or twice and walked out of the bathroom before her. Then he waited for her at the table to pull her chair out. She had already started on her drink, after she looked noticing people noticed their absence.

"They're all staring at us."

"Yeah. They are."

"They know what we did."

"They don't. But, if they did, trust me, they just wish they had the balls to do whatever they think we did." He couldn't help but to smile at her. "By the way, I threw your toy away."

"I can't believe you went through my purse."

"Well, I knew I was going to follow you in the bathroom. I wanted to make sure you had nothing of value in it before I left it here. Which reminds me..." he took her phone out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks, I guess." She checked it, and noticed a phone call from Kol. He must've called during dinner. Obviously, Damon hadn't been spying on her or he would've seen that. "So, you didn't go through my phone?"

"No, who do I look like, Kol?" She looked at him like he had no right. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just know, he did that kind of thing?"

"How did you know that, I don't remember telling you that?"

He didn't know what to say, sometimes he couldn't remember the difference between what Bonnie told him, and what Kol actually admitted to in his therapy sessions. Right now, was one of those moments that he wasn't sure. He could easily come clean now, or continue waiting for what he felt was the right moment. Once again, he chose the latter.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you brought it up before." Damon told her. She had to think a minute, but didn't want to focus on a Kol, so she just let it go.

"Oh."

"Regardless, bringing him up was stupid of me. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay." She sighed thinking about everything. "I just can't wait til this is all finalized. As soon as he signs the papers, I'll no longer be Bonnie Mikaelson."

He watched her, as her phone vibrated. She glanced quickly and put it in her purse. He didn't want to be "that guy" but, it was sort of late. He let it go. Maybe it was Kat, he told himself. They sat, and the next round of drinks, Bonnie drank, before Damon.

"I haven't really drank, since Kat's birthday party. I feel like I'm getting tipsy."

"Good."

"I know your motives, are to relax me tonight."

"Maybe." He just watched her, most of the night, almost as if his appetite was being fulfilled just staring at her. One thing about Damon, was he had the _I'm going to fuck you into submission_ stare, down pact.

Under the table she lifted her foot, and put it between his legs. He could feel she'd removed her shoe. Her toes made it to his manhood, and she wiggled her toes just right where his package rested comfortably. Damon adjusted himself, letting her foot, do its work. And they carried on casual conversation, while she fondled his dick.

"So, how was your class?"

"Such an eye-opener."

"Really?" He turned his lips upside down and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose, you still feel this urge to be an aggressor, because I'm okay with that once in a while. Not so much a dominant. There's more to dominance than you understand."

"Maybe. But imagine, yourself being submissive to me one day. Ya know? Imagine the power, in your submitting. It would make you that much more understanding as a dominant. To try it once. Let yourself just go, and trust me." At this point he grabbed her foot, and began messaging pressure points.

Bonnie tensed up while he was forcing her to relax. She tried to take her foot back and he held it in a grip and kept massaging it. She relaxed against her will, wanting to lay out, while he massaged her. She bit her lip, as he relived her pressure. He is good with his hands. "No, you see... I just tried to let you dominate a little with your foot, and like I knew I would, I took over. Which is what would happen if I ever agreed to a night of submission. I could see myself taking over. And that is what I like about being a dominant. I just take control, when I want it."

Bonnie slightly moaned at her foot message. Damon loved controlling her body. "I just want you to know, that your pussy is my temple. Nothing will change the fact that I will worship it everyday, forever. She smiled adoringly at him.

But, I think I should give you fair warning, that I'm going to fuck you in the ass tonight."

Bonnie gulped her drink so hard, the woman couple at the next table heard her take a hard swallow. Prompting her to believe, they'd heard Damon as well. Women in the restaraunt, just watched her. Either out of envy or disgust. But she didn't care; she needed more drinks if she was getting a visitor at the back entrance of her temple tonight.

Once he was finished massing her foot. She put her shoe back on. "This place is lovely." She tried changing the subject.

"And now, I'm ready to leave."

 **oOo**

Kat sat on Elijah's couch with her legs kicked up holding about five bridal magazines. She was flipping through pages and marking things she loved. She was figuring out her full color scheme, because simply just hot pink and platinum wouldn't do.

"What's another good color, I can use Keeper, baby?"

"What do you mean, Kitten?"

"I mean, most weddings have at least three colors in the color scheme."

"Do they?" He asked skeptically, going through paper work for business. Sitting near her, because she permitted he start doing work as close to her as possible when she was at his house, as they needed to discuss wedding plans twenty-four-seven. "I wasn't aware of that. Why would I be aware of such a thing?"

"Because, you're getting married. It's important, you understand the basics. And honestly, I can't have platinum flowers, so, I need another color to go with a hot pink. White seems boring. I was thinking, either pale pink, or bright yellow. That would be cute, right? Bright colors." She thought to herself holding swatches together. Kat wasted no time, started preparations.

"Sure, Kitten."

"Is that a, "Sure, Kitten," because you agree? Or a "Sure, Kitten," what ever you want? Or was it a "Sure, Kitten," to shut me up?"

"Yes, sweetheart, it was one of those." He said not removing his rimmed-glass eyes from his paperwork. While he continued working she stopped all she was doing and stare at him.

"Wrong answer, Keeper. Answer me."

"Sure, Kitten. What is it?" He asked obliviously.

"Oh, My God, are you listening? This is ridiculous."

"What Kitten?" He exclaimed.

"I asked you a question."

"Well, what was it?"

"Hmmm." She angrily huffed. "Elijah, don't do that. Don't start the whole, _my girlfriend is talking and I'm not listening_ thing. Don't be that guy."

"I'm not Kitten. I simply, have a sufficient amount of work to do. How do you suppose I give you, you're dream wedding? I'm working on a deal now, with Damon and his brother. This, could be very promising baby. Now, wouldn't you want this for us?"

"Sure, I want your successes. But not at the cost of our relationship. Is that all you care about, money?"

"Of course, I care about money. I've gone my entire life, and I've never, not had money. And the chances are, that you will ask me a question about my opinion, and then not listen to it what-so-ever. You'll just do what you want anyways." He sighed, shaking his head, knowing her better than she knew herself.

"That's not true. Give me more credit than that. Keeper baby, I'm here trying to include you on the planning of this wedding. Why does it seem like you're going to do the typical guy thing, and hand it all to me?"

"That's not it, Kitten. I'm sorry. I was neglecting your needs. Now tell me, what is it you were trying to say?"

"Okay. I was saying, weddings usually have a color scheme with three or more colors. I only have two. Platinum and Hot pink."

"Okay, so what is your dilemma?"

"I need a third color! Somewhere between pale pink, and bright yellow. Well not bright more like a sunshine, color. Well..." she stopped to think. "Sunflower yellow would look beautiful with hot pink right."

"There it is, sunflower yellow. Sounds like a plan to me." He kissed her head and went back to reading.

"Nahhh, sunflower yellow is so particular, it would need to be matched with brown or green. I'm not having brown or green involved in the wedding." He kept reading while she spoke. "I do like marigold. That's a beautiful golden color. What do you think?"

"Sure, Marigold, sweetie, it sounds beautiful."

"Crap, but you know what?"

He rolled his eyes, lowered his glasses and looked at her, "What is it darling?"

"The color has to look great on Bonnie. And sunflower looks amazing on Bonnie."

"Bonnie?"

"Yes, my maid-of-honor. She will be the only one wearing yellow and he other girls in pink. Yellow is my filler color. But I don't want Bonnie dressed like the other girls."

"Other girls?"

"Yes, my bridal party baby. Elena, Rebekah, and Haley."

"I see. Well, I personally like a pale yellow on Bonnie, I think it would suit her."

"You know nothing about colors. She has green eyes, and pale yellow would make her green eyes look hazel. And hazel is too close to brown, which is my eye color. So, when we take bridal party pictures, it wouldn't fair well, with the color scheme. She would need, Marigold, or Sunflower. Why did I even ask you? You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Kitten, seriously, what is sunflower and marigold?" He asked sarcastically. "I have no idea. I just know yellow. I said pale yellow to seem as if I knew what I was talking about. All to pacify your neediness right now, while I require some reading of these contracts. So yes, I'm sorry I have no clue. Yellow. Of any shade looks good on Bonnie, the other girls would look nice in pink, I suppose."

"Hot pink! Oh my God, do you not listen to anything? And no every shade of yellow is not the same. I need Bonnie in a brighter color for her green eyes. This will all matter twenty years from now in my timeless wedding photos, when we renew our vows, and have go look back on how I still look twenty years younger."

She was speaking gibberish. He pulled his glasses back up and shook his head. Then he gathered his paperwork, and stood up shaking his head. "When it's time to taste cake call me my dear. I have work to do. You are an incredibly difficult woman."

"Baby wai-"

"After I do some reading, I am going to bed. Darling, enjoy yourself. Theses types of ideologies are best discussed with the likes of Bonnie and Elena my love." He kissed her head and left her sitting there.

"Yeah, no kidding." She whispered to herself, chewing a Red Vine licorice.

"What was that my, love?"

"Nothing." She spoke chewing. "I said goodnight." She rolled her eyes and flipped he pages of the magazine.

 **oOo**

Surprisingly, Damon didn't take her too a hotel. She assumed, that with the new step in their relationship, it would be this next level experience. But he didn't. He took her to their play house.

"I thought we'd be a hotel, for date night."

"No. Something like this could be scary for you. I wanted to be at the comfort of our place. So, I could take care of you." No matter what an ass he could be as a Dom, he always took care of her. "A hotel is more of a cheap experience, unless we are out of town or on vacation, then a hotel is romantic. But, no worries, we have plenty of time for cheap experiences." He wasted no time though.

Within minutes he was lifting her dress, above her hips. He mauled her with both hands and lips. They wondered all over the room for minutes upon minutes, kissing and being a sight for pornographic sore eyes. He had her against one wall one minute, groping her and shoving his tongue into her throat. The next he was pulling her body against his; back to chest, and pushing his fingers between her legs. Her breathing was heavy when he let her breath, but most times, his tongue was suffocating her. When she felt two of his fingers enter her, her fingers wrapped upward and back, around his neck, pulling at his hair.

Damon loved his hair being pulled, in the right moment. A week ago, he wasn't expecting it, when she did it. Still there were rules. "Did I say, you could pull my hair?" He growled.

"No." her mouth could barely get the words, as she finally caught her breath and had to use it to speak. He opened her legs and spanked her pussy. "Ahh."

"Get on the bed! Don't say a word."

Bonnie walked to the bed, and one knee at a time, she crawled into it. He walked to her unzipping her dress and pulling it off. Now, her hair, being down made sense. He put her on all fours and spanked her ass. Several times, while one hand gripped her hair. He evened up the other cheek. Making it red. He loved spanking. And they come a long way since that first, office spanking. Bonnie, now, loved spankings, just as much as Damon.

Still standing in his suit, while she was naked before him. "Hmmm." She hummed, feeling his hand relentlessly, make contact with her skin. He watched every arch in her spine and every ounce of tension in her body. Her ass cheeks were redder than red.

"Whose ass is this?"

"Maestro's ass."

"Who else, can spank you?"

"No one."

"I own that ass, baby." He loved keeping his suit on, while she was naked, giving them the dominant/submissive vibe. "Turn around." She turned around slowly, while the air, stung her welded skin. "See what you do to me?" Her eyes looked at his crotch, to him being hard, underneath his pants. "Unzip my pants." She slowly unzipped his pants watching his beautiful cock salute her. He still didn't remove his clothing. "Sit in the "wait" position, right now." She Bonnie sat up on knees, wide open, hands behind her back, and her breast poking out, while her head was straight forward and her eyes were planted on him. He loved getting her in positions, and watching her under his control. He just, rolled up one sleeve, and put two fingers inside of her. Slowly, he worked his fingers, to make her soak his fingers. "Yes, baby. You're so wet." He lifted his fingers to his mouth sucking her off of him. "Mmm."

Bonnie learned to become a patient submissive. Over months of orgasm training, he really had her, in a good submissive state. His fingers went back into her, and this time, she felt weak, biting her lip.

"Don't you dare cum." He scolded. "That feel good?"

"Yes. So good, Maestro."

He pulled his fingers out again, and this time put them to her lips, and made her suck. "You taste so good. Don't you think?" He asked, and she agreed with a submissive head nod. "Words."

"Yes, Maestro." She looked at him, with her breast perked up, and his predatory glances, were swallowing her body from head to toe.

Damon moved Bonnie back to the back of the bed, and lay her back. Still in only her stilettos, he made sure she'd be naked before him and cuffed to the rod Iron post. He grabbed two sets of cuffs and cuffed each hand to the bed. "Last week you hurt my tender head. No hair pulling tonight Schiavetto. I'm going to fuck you, real good, and you're going to take it, like a good girl. Just relax okay."

"Yes Maestro." Already she was nervous, her breathing was deep, and slow. He watched her watch him nervously. But he was done talking. He lifted her legs and ass off the mattress. He opened her legs and took his tongue immediately to her swollen, pussy lips.

"Ahhhhh. Fffff... yesssss." He was a ruthless pussy eater. He took his time sucking her the right way, licking her the right way, drowning her in his saliva, and making her wetter than wet. Two fingers rubbed her pleasure zone, making her weak, before entering her, while his tongue remained glued to her. She only felt his fingers for seconds, before she felt a heavenly sensation, pull out of her. She looked up and noticed, that while he went to town on her pussy, he started pulling the beads out of her ass.

It was the most trickery her mind had felt since he tried to put his cook inside of her ass. This feeling was good, and forbidden, and every bead that slowly pulled out of her made her want to cry. "Gfkfmogshtfps." She was mumbling incoherencies. Bead after bead, she hummed a little louder. The feeling, felt as if he was prolonging that feeling that came, just before an orgasm hit. You know the peak of the sensitivity. This feeling kept happening. It was torture. Pure torture.

Right as she acclimated to the divinity in it all, he sat up. Four beads remained. Slowly, Damon took his jacket off. Then tossed it somewhere. All he could hear was her breathing before she looked at him. Begging him to hurry. But he moved ever so slowly. He unbuttoned his shirt cuffs, and then his shirt. One agonizingly slow button after the other.

"Please, Maestro." She begged. He watched her while she begged, making her thirst for him. And he kept his pants on, but, allowed his manhood to continue to torment her, waiting to enter her. She bit her lip in frustration, and without hesitation entered her soaking wet pussy, with his hard as a rock cock. "Ahhhhh. Maestro." She cried. His cock hadn't been inside of her in just over a week. He felt like every beautiful thing in the world, pushing inside of her, slowly, all while removing her beads. Bonnie yanked on his tie with her teeth, which for some reason he didn't take off, though his torso remained naked. Two agonizing pumps, of Damon's cook, while he removed the last of the beads, she couldn't breath until her orgasm was finished. He hadn't even fucked her but for ten seconds. When he pulled out of her she could barely tell, because her body was feeling a multitude of sensations.

While she caught her breath, he removed his pants. He'd been warming her up all week for this. She should be able to accept him without a problem. He watched her stomach tighten and release as she lies there with her eyes closed trying to be present, but still stuck in her haze.

Damon lifted her legs to the point her ass was off the bed again. He closed her legs, and stuffed himself in to her pussy just to get his cock wet again. She could hardly moan, but a combination of her hard orgasm, the beads, and the alcohol, Bonnie's body was completely relaxed. She wasn't drunk, on anything, but Damon. When he pulled out of her pussy in a seamless transition, he moved his cock a couple inches down and slowly started to enter her.

Suddenly she was aware again.

"Oooooohhhh." She looked at him, in the eyes, while the fat tip of his manhood, pushed its way past her barriers. "Maestro, ohhh, gooooood God..." She whispered, but her mouth just kind of hung open not finishing the sentence. Instead a low shrieking sound came from the back of her throat, as he became a foreign weapon, being released on friendly territory. Her hands couldn't move, in the cuffed restraints. This was torture. She shook her head no. Not fighting him, just not believing it was actually happening. She was being stretched, and he, was being squeezed.

The worst part, was she had no use of her hands. The restriction was torture. Her fiats opened and clenched back and forth trying to help her body to feel some since of relief, which wasn't working. Should she say pickles? Is it time to call pickles? He'd never been wrong so far, with everything he did to and for her body. He always pleased her. Damon was almost holding his breath as slow as he moved. But once the head was in, she felt slight relaxation in his movements as he pushed forward. "Hmmmm." Still, the heavy pressure was unbearable.

"Breath, Schiavetto. You're doing so good, baby. Just like that. I'm going to take care of you. Just relax. I'm going to make your body cry for it, and beg for it. But you have to relax." He kissed her in between soft commands, pushing his cock into her, ever so slowly. He held her by her ankles and and stretched her all the while. "Ooh, baby. That ass is choking my cock. That beautiful, ass is gonna be swallowing me pretty soon. Yeah. You're such a good girl. Maestro loves when you take cock like a big girl." Bonnie bit her lips while he spoke, like a gentle giant. A cocky King. A sweet sin. A fucking dominant devil. "You're doing so good baby."

oOo Bonnie oOo

And, I listened to his words soothe me. He was comforting me, like only he could. He talked shit, any day of the week, until I was afraid or uncomfortable. Then he babied me. And I loved his babying techniques. Once he was inside of me, I felt okay. Still, it was uncomfortable, but, somehow, it was amazing. I think to myself, oh yes, bitch you can do this. That was, until he started moving in the opposite direction. That was when the feeling was confusing. It was like he wasn't supposed to be inside of me, but then he was. I'd never felt so filled up on one feeling in my entire life. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. He pulled back and then pushed back in, and I was turning into someone I barely recognized a year ago. He moved slowly, and I could tell it was killing him, but after a couple of strokes he asked me, "Are you okay?" I nodded my head because I couldn't speak. And he started to pick up the pace. At this point, my ass was so accustomed to him, and he was no longer foreign. He was giving me, yet, another, new sensation. Introducing me to a new addiction. I can't lie, I didn't want him to stop. In fact, the deeper he went the better it felt. When his body found a rhythm, he was pushing into me slower than I wanted. "Faster." I said. I could tell it shocked him, but he kept going slow, because he's an asshole. I felt his hips grinding and rotating into me, and I can't lie, anal sex was my new favorite thing. God, this felt fucking amazing. It was different from regular, sex, almost indescribable. He was right, he was so fucking right. I begged, "Faster, Maestro. Please. Stop torturing me." And I couldn't force him to fuck me fast because my wrists were cuffed. I started using my body underneath his, and for a few seconds he tried to fight it and he couldn't. "Yes, deeper. Oh my God. Thank you." His eyes rolled to the back of his head, feeling me match him for motions. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him into me, while I pushed into him. I was such a bad submissive sometimes. I needed what I needed. "I'm about to cum." I screamed. "Yesss." Then, he stopped.

 _Fuuuuuuccckkk!_

"You didn't ask permission."

"May I cum, please?!"

"No." He leaned in and kissed her. "You cum, when I say cum. Understand?."

"Yes." She was angry, and excited. That what he did. He evoked every kind of emotion inside of her. He made her feel alive. Damon made love to her for a while, forcing her to fight every ounce of release. Bonnie cried, several times. He was _edging_ her, and he had been for the past week. She hated when he did this. When she couldn't hold it, he'd just stop thrusting for a while. Then make his way to her nipples. He teased her for nearly half an hour. It was hard on him too, but he knew the pay off was grand. Bonnie became, utterly controlled, by her trust in him.

Once he was ready to let her cum, once he felt she was fully submissive, he thrusted until he couldn't hold back, and told her, "You want to cum Schiavetto?"

"I do." He took his thrusting to another level, and slowly, he pushed deep, and pulled back and pushed. As he did this slowly, waiting for her peak again... he felt her legs begin to shake.

"That's it, baby. Give daddy that sweet cum. Let me claim that first anal orgasm." When he spoke, watching him was an orgasm for her. His words, lead her back to the place that created such confusion, and her stomach muscles hurt from breathing so heavy. But, when he pushed back inside of her, her shaking legs gripped his waist. "That's good baby. Cum for me. Cum hard."

This orgasm was different. It pounded from within, and snuck up again, like her entire waist and below were paralyzed due to the strength of the orgasm. "Oh my Gaahhhh..." her eyes shut, as it built back up inside of her. She almost couldn't control the muscles in her face. "God. Yes... oohhh ffffuuh... mphmm. Ahhh. Mhmm. Ahhhhhh." She came more than once, and Damon was more than satisfied with his performance. He gave her several orgasms, and she was putty when he was done.

He followed up with pampering her for the rest of the night.

 **oOo**

Unfortunately, even though the night ended in bliss, the next day became problematic.

Bonnie and Damon cooked breakfast together, and sat down to eat. "So, we should probably eat quick. You're mom's invite was for two. We need to get ready."

"Bonnie?"

"I'm sorry, Damon, I should've told you, that your mom called me and invited us personally."

"What? Since when do you guys talk on the phone?"

"Since Christmas. We exchanged numbers."

"You've been in touch with my mom for months now, and lying to me?" He became angry.

"Damon, I'm sorry I didn't know what to say. She reached out, and I can't just be mean."

"Says, who?" He looked at his breakfast, and put his fork down. "Your loyalty is to me. Me! Not my mother. What does she talk to you about?"

She almost couldn't believe her ears. He was such a complicated person at times. "Just daily things. Her diet. Her exercise regimen. She also asks about you."

"What? Bonnie... I want you to tell her to stop calling you."

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. And you will. I'm not worried about her invite."

"Damon, I told her we'd be there. So-"

"Great! Just great." He got up and began slamming things around, as she watched in shock at his behavior. No one got under his skin the way his mother and Kol did. He never touched his plate of food. "I'll be back." He threw some jeans on, and a shirt, and some boots. And he left. Bonnie lost her appetite. She couldn't even eat. So, she put all the food away, and washed the dishes. She cleaned the kitchen and headed to get herself together. After a while, of silence, she heard her phone ring. She answered it, without looking thinking it would be Damon.

"Hello."

"Finally, you answered my call. I was beginning to think you really hated me."

"Damnit. Kol. What do you want?" She asked impatiently.

"We need to talk, Princess."

"We are amidst divorce. There's nothing to talk about and why were you calling me last night. You've got to stop."

"I know you hate me, and that I don't deserve anything from you, but I don't want to talk over the phone to you. What I have to say, I need to say in person. Can we meet up?"

At that point, Damon had walked back in and quietly, walked towards her bedroom, ready to apologize to her for storming out. But he walked and stood in the hallway when he heard her speaking.

"Kol, you called me last night. What are you trying to do? This is insane."

"Bonnie, I need to talk to you about Damon."

"Kol, don't start this again. Listen, there's nothing you can tell me."

"There's some important things you don't know about the man you're with. So, I'm just looking out for you." He said. Even if his motives were ulterior, he had to do what he could. "I'm worried about you. There's more to Damon than you think. If you don't think my reasons are unjustified, when I tell you, then I'll grant you your divorce."

That gave her something to think about.

"No questions asked, Kol?"

Damon was dying to hear what Kol was saying, because all he could hear was Bonnie's words, but, he could only imagine.

"No questions asked, princess."

"Fine. I'll meet with you." She agreed.

"Okay, you free today?"

"Today?" She didn't know what to say, she had an invitation, but Damon basically walked out on her, in anger. So, she didn't think they were going after all. "Fine. What time today?"

"About three. The bistro near THE Review. And I know, this isn't a date. I just want you to be where I know you're comfortable. That's one of your favorite lunch spots."

"Wow. You actually remembered something about me."

"I remember everything, love. Especially how you don't like being lied to. So, I'll see you at three."

"Okay. I'll see you at three." She said. Damon quickly ran back towards the front door, and opened and shut it, making his presence more known. When she heard him, she quickly put her phone away and kept getting her things together. She waited for him to come in to the room. It took him a few minutes. She gathered, he realized she'd put all the food away and cleaned, and now he was trying to figure out how to approach her.

When he finally walked into the bedroom, he saw her getting herself ready to go. He stood in the doorway, quietly. He knew, she felt his presence. He was worried about Kol, and what Kol wanted. He couldn't let her meet him. He couldn't let Kol try and destroy them. She turned to him and made eye contact, and gave a small, forced grin.

"Where are you going?"

"I should probably get home. I honestly hate the idea that we are fighting, and being here, will probably make it worse. Although, it would be comforting, I just can't, get passed what happened in the kitchen."

"Don't leave. Please." He said quietly.

"Damon, I... just don't think that we should pacify this moment with sex." She said as he walked up wrapping his arm around her, nuzzling his nose into her neck. She felt his need for her. She became his oxygen at times. He'd do whatever she wanted. Even if he was the dominant, and he made the rules, and she willfullfully, and loyally followed; he too would follow her to the ends of the Earth. His body, held her, preciously, to his. "Damon..." she was drowned out by his libido. His big body pushed her into the bed, and as she fell back, he collapsed on top of her. His lips moved from her neck to her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad."

"It's okay, maybe it's a sign that we need space."

"No! No, we don't." He looked her deeply in her green eyes, feeling like a lost little boy. "I didn't have you for over thirty years. Why would I want space?" He looked at her. "Where are you going, Bonnie?" He asked to see if she'd tell him.

"Home, Damon."

"That's it?"

"Damon, what's his about?" He felt her avoiding the answer, by going around it. She tried not lying.

"You wouldn't be lying?" At this point she was just getting annoyed, and tried to get up, by pushing him off of her. He jumped up after her and wrestled her back to his body wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Okay? I, took a drive and I thought about it. I'll go see Lily."

She stopped fighting him. "Really?"

"Yes. If it means so much to you. I will go." He said. She turned to him, and looked into his eyes. She knew he was hurting in some way, and all she wanted to do was make it better.

"It should mean a lot to you."

"Theres a lot more to Lily, that you don't understand. There are deeper rooted issues to the relationship between us. There's a lot about me, Bonnie, that you don't know."

"Then, tell me, please."

"Bonnie, I promise to tell you everything, okay? I don't want you thinking differently of me. Let's get through your divorce first. "

"Nothing could change my mind about you. No one, can change how I feel about you."

"Well, you say that now. And trust me, I hope to tell you all of these things I desperately need to tell you. But, I'd rather wait until your divorce is over, and the dust is settled. I'd rather wait, so that I can give you all of the things you want. After I put something's on the table. It'll be up to you to accept these things Bonnie. And if you do, I promise, I'll spend my life trying to make you happy. But, just trust me, right now, when I say, I can't tell you right now."

"Damon, I've been an open book lately. I told you about what Kol did to me. I told you about wanting to have children, and then meeting you, and wanting what we have, together. I've submitted to you. I have given, myself to you, completely. I just don't want to be making a fool of myself."

"You're everything to me."

"Why do I have a feeling, that the things you need to tell me are pretty bad, then?"

"Because they are. And when the time is right, baby, I promise, I'll tell you everything. Let's just, let me be there for you during your divorce. Digging up the past, will distract me. And you need me fully. You trust me?"

"I do. I trust you not to lie to me or purposely hurt me."

"Let's start by going to Lily's today. Okay? One day at a time." He said.

"Just so you know, walking out on me after I cook a meal is something you just don't do." And she just looked at him, knowing she'd need more honestly form him. But she trusted, in him to eventually open up more also.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her. "I'm sorry." He kissed her again. "I'm sorry, baby." He kept kissing her. "I shouldn't have gotten angry earlier. You deserve for me to give you what you need. And, I messed up. I'm not perfect." He kissed her again. "Please forgive me." He kissed her again, but this time more passionately. He pulled up, and she was breathless.

"Come on, let's get ready to go." She said, trying to fight off her own libido. "I actually made a fruit bowl, while you were gone. I wasn't sure what to take. But after two hours, I figured we weren't going."

"I'm an ass. Sorry. But... Fruit is good." He kissed her again, knowing his lips were a stained bright pink by now from her suction. "Especially off of your body."

"Damon."

"Let me take you in the kitchen, test taste this fruit bowl." His lips were so hungry for her, his body was hungry for her. He lifted her up and took her into the kitchen, sitting her onto the cabinet. He opened the fridge, and found a large bowl, beautifully decorated with specially cut fruits. "We are gonna get ready right now. I promise. I just, hate myself for missing your breakfast. Your food is so good." He kissed her feet as they dangled from his counter top, lifting them to his lips. "I'm starving. A few pineapple, slices and strawberries?" He wiggled his eyes at her.

"Damon, we have an hour to get ready and be there."

"Yeah, yeah. We are going, right now. I promise." He was saying, they were leaving. But he wanted to take care of business first. It got really tense for them both and they needed to get rid of the tension, before visiting his sick mother.

Kol was set to meet her in a couple of hours. Kol who? As long as Damon had anything to do with it, Kol was going to be a non-factor, distant memory.

* * *

 **So, more Kalijah development. A wedding to plan. I really like writing Kalijah, I've realized. Stefan and Sarah taking small steps. Stefan admitted a lot about he and Damon's childhood and upbringing, that has shaped both he and Damon in their lives. Their parent's relationship, Damon and his strain with Lily. Damon realizes Kol is trying to break he and Bonnie up. In his mind, telling her about being Kol's therapist in the past, is best brought up after the divorce because he thinks Bonnie knowing will help Kol to take everything from her, so he's protecting her. Even if we know he should tell her, in his mind, her knowing will hurt the divorce process. So, he intends to keep Kol at bay if he can help it… Hope you guys enjoyed this update.**


	22. In the Swallows of Adultery

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 21- In the Swallows of Adultery**

 **R-M** All I can say is sorry for the delay, and sorry for the errors. Also this story has almost 200 followers and that is amazing. Thank you guys. Please Enjoy!

* * *

oOo Bonnie oOo

I was finishing up dinner, and I was nervous about tonight. Initially, tonight was about me telling Damon my divorce was finalized. Well, it was supposed to be. Turns out Kol is playing dirty. Since I never met with him about whatever he had to tell me, he's decided to go after my business. Now, I nervously await Damon's arrival to tell him everything has been put on hold. Plans we've made to go away for a couple weeks. Plans to move in together. Plans to be each others dates to Kat and Lijah's wedding. But, the one good thing to come of it all, Damon and I are doing better than ever. I've even gotten him to spend more time with Lily. And the last few weekends while Kat and Elijah have been tasting wedding cakes, looking at dinner wear, and floral arrangements, I've been spending weekends with Damon, his mother, Stefan, Sarah and the kids. He doesn't talk much to his mother, but he's present. He's taking it all a day at a time. So far, I feel like a part of his family. Which brings me to why I'm nervous. Without warning, I'm kind of forced to make him a part of mine. Thanks to an unexpected visit today.

Bonnie stare at the kitchen full of food. Luckily she made extra tonight, but she was still worried about getting a hold of Damon, and him not picking up. His phone must've died, because it kept going to voicemail. She inhaled long and hard. The wine glass in her hand was deep into a second helping of the full-bodied flavor of the red wine, that slid down her throat, forcing her to lean onto the cabinet and stare at nothing. Finally she saw the motion lights come on, as his car pulled up her driveway. Maybe he'd take notice to the car out front. Or maybe, not. She ran to the door, to beat him before he opened it, with his own key of course. After changing her locks, and taking Kol's key. By the time she made it to the door, he was walking in.

"Baby-" she tried to speak, but he locked her into a kiss. "No, baby... it's not a-" another kiss, locked her into his grasp.

"What kind of greeting is that?"

"Hmmm I have to tell you something."

"Four days. It's been four days." He said, in between kissing her and breathing. And he didn't even prefer the latter if he could help it. "You spent more time with Lily in the past two weeks than with me." His mouth went back in hungrily. Bonnie's small hands hit at his shoulder trying to pry him off her.

"Baby, listen-"

"No." He pinned his hands to the back of her thighs and carried her to the kitchen, and walked her to the table, sitting her on top of it. "No talking, for five minutes, let me just kiss you... and touch you. And then we can talk about our day." His mouth made its way to her neck and she fell victim to his prowess.

"Baby... I know we haven't seen each other in four days, but- I simply- I simply- oh who am I kidding. I simply missed you." She gave in kissing him, and becoming his air. Their lips held each other on the passion between them, and the softness, was unbearable most days. Her fingers filtered into his hair, and he bit his lip, wanting everything about her, but instead opting to watch her, as they connected. It was beautiful having someone to greet at the end of the week. Someone who she genuinely missed, and wanted to see. Someone who listened to her bad days as much as her good days. A man who rubbed her shoulders and feet. Someone she loved to cook for, because he loved and appreciated her home-cooking. Someone, whose small hands made him feel like he was home, whenever they touched his face, and held onto him in the moments he just stare at her. They were so filled with love and desire, that neither house was a home when they weren't together in it.

Damon continued to stare at her longingly, seeing so much more of his need in her eyes.

"All day at work today, I imagined us having dinner in my cabin. Just the two of us, and no city noise. Ooooh God, next month can't come quick enough. I can't wait for our two weeks of solace."

And suddenly she was stricken with her memories of Kol, and his new antics, and now, she had to postpone their trip. "About that.." She dimly spoke, forcing his whole face to fall flat.

"Don't do it, don't dare cancel on me, Bonnie."

"No, baby. I'm not canceling. But I have to postpone, because, he's decided to play hard ball. He's going after my business."

"Damnit! What does that mean? Hasn't he done enough? Fuck!" Damon was thrown out of his mood and she had to grab him by the neck and pull him back into it, trying to soften him with her lips. "Baby, don't... don't soften me up. I'm not angry okay? I just, want to go over there, and kill him."

"Damon, no. You already fought him. Let's keep things as clean as we can okay. I don't want him to do more than he's already trying to."

"What does he want now?"

"He wants THE Review."

"WHAT? Stop. He doesn't want YOUR business. That YOU and KAT developed. There's no way, he's that stupid or selfish." She looked at him knowingly. "Wait. Of course he is. He always has been. Son-of-a-bitch!"

"Baby?" She warned, softly. "You're letting him do it again. He's working you up. I think some days my divorce stresses you out more than me."

He took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm sorry baby. You're right. I need to just- it's not about me, or us. It's about you. You, just, deserve to be done with him. Okay. And it's wrong of me to let it get to me. My job is to be there for you." He looked at her, and let his eyes soften, as his lips met her forehead. "So, tell me, what masterpiece you whipped us up for dinner."

"Oh, not much. Actually, just some of this and some of that. I've been trying to call you all day." She said, opening a pot, and placing some sautéed peppers onto a fork, and feeding him.

"Mmm." His eyes shut in serious pleasure, "I left my charger at home today. Phone died." He hummed while he ate the food. "Damn my lady, is an amazing cook."

"And you better never forget it." She smiled watching him savor it, and attempt to get another fork full. And like the attentive woman she was, she grabbed more with the fork, and fed him. His hands moved to her backside, and she was pulled directly into him, while he chewed his food, and hummed, closing his eyes, feeling nothing but pleasure. Once he swallowed, he smiled.

"I could honestly forgo the table. We can feed each other right here and then go right to desert." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No actually, I've been trying to get ahold of you all day, because-" lips to ears, he was feeding on her. "Baby-" more kissing and nibbling to make her laugh. "Baby, oh my God!" She squeaked when he moved his hand under her skirt "Damon!"

"No. Ah, ah, ah. What's my name?" He whispered.

"Uh, nows not the right time for dominating me."

"It's always the right time." He pressured her into a corner trying to lift her onto it.

Bonnie's giggle, echoed throughout her house, as did her warnings for him as he tried to coax her into play time. "Baby, it's not the right time." She giggled, "You have to take your hand from under my skirt."

"What? No. Tell me why Maestro can't make you feel good, right here." He said reaching higher and higher up her skirt, with his possessive and sneaky fingers.

"Ahem!"

Damon's confusion got the best of him and he stopped abruptly, turning to the sight of Bonnie's stunned eyes, when he heard a throats clear from behind him. "Oh crap." She said, removing Damon's hand from under her skirt and hopping off the counter top. "Uhh, Damon, my parents surprised me and decided to visit. Mom and Dad, this is Damon." She said nervously. "Damon, this is my Mom and Dad."

His blue eyes struck a surprised stare as the corners of his mouth slowly peaked into a nervous smile. "Uh...wahhh...uhhmmm..."

He was speechless, and Bonnie stepped in. "We were just bringing out the food to the dining room." The two of them nodded their heads slowly, and walked back towards the dining room. Damon looked at her, like she could've given him more warning. "I tried to tell you. I tried calling you, and-"

"Great! They hate me. They- fucking hate me."

"They don't hate you."

"Baby, they walked in on me with my hands up your dress. It's safe to say, my first impression was horrible."

Bonnie smirked. "Am I detecting a nervous Damon?" He said nothing, while his hand wiped the bottom half of his face downwards. She laughed softly, and nudged him. "Oh... my... gosh, you're nervous? I've never seen you so nervous. This is brand new to me." Bonnie always found comfort in his confidence. Seeing him so shook, forced her to quickly develop a protective nature over him. And usually it was the other way around. She watched him fumble with the top buttons on his shirt, and she quickly walked over to him, grabbing his hands. "Baby, it's okay. Slow down." She calmed him, pulling his face down to look at her. "It's okay. I got you." Her slight smile disappeared when she pressed her lips to his, calming him. "I got you."

 **...**

Kat allowed her love for pink to carry her into her fantasy wedding. Elijah didn't say much about her choices, but he was overwhelmed with the idea of the amount of pink involved once she decided he'd wear a pink shirt. "I'm not sure I'm in favor of a pink shirt, dear."

"Keeper, baby, it's beautiful against your skin. Besides, you're wearing a white suit."

"Exactly. White and pink? It's very effeminate."

"Seriously? Don't be a baby."

"Listen, I don't want the least prominent color on me to be black. Black tie, vest, cumber-bun and hanker, kitten? No."

Katherine adjusted his tie, but stopped when he became bothered. "Listen, my bouquet is pink and yellow. You, and the groomsman are the only ones wearing any sort of black. Their suits are black and I need you to stand out. Please, it's okay that your vest, tie, cumber-bun and hanker will be black. Please, don't be difficult."

"My shoes are white too."

"Yes."

"They should be black."

"Keeper?"

"Also- What about a grey suit? I'd rather wear grey."

"No. There's no grey in the wedding what-so-ever! Stop being difficult." Her smile still didn't soften him. He wasn't convinced or sold on his tux. "Listen, when the jacket comes off, and the guests see you in the white pants, white suspenders, and pink shirt, it's going to look hot. I promise."

He looked in he mirror at his suit, and adjusted it. One thing was for sure about Elijah and Damon... they both wore the hell out of a tux or a three piece suit. "I tell you what, I won't complain again, if you change my shirt to the darker shade of pink. This rosey pink is not my shade, Kitten. And change my shoes, comber-bun, vest, and tie to black."

"Okay. Done." Her small smile grew as she threw her arms around his neck. She didn't win many battles, but he knew how much this wedding meant to her. And he knew, she wouldn't steer them wrong. "Pretty soon I'll be Mrs. Katherine Mikaelson. Crazy, imagine both me and Bonnie were Mikaelsons? It would be like we were real life sisters. It's still crazy to imagine her and Kol separated. Not that I can't picture it, it's just... they've been together since she was nineteen, ya know. Today is the day it's all finalized. She getting divorced, and I'm getting married. Kind of bittersweet."

"And still my brother's life is in shambles. Our parents, have given him quite the ultimatum. All of these legal fees they are paying for, he has two years to pay it back, or he's cut off."

"Well, finally they have put their foot down with him. Why can't he pay his own legal fees?"

"Who can really say these days? Kol's investments and losses are beyond me. I don't even pretend to care anymore. I've been paying my way since college. Kol has been babied for too long."

"True. And, he's a part of the wedding party. Think he'll be mad that I've paired Bonnie with Damon and not him?"

"He has no choice. It's called being a grown up." Elijah slid his jacket off, while Kat watched him in his suspenders.

"You look sexy in suspenders by the way."

He turned towards her raising an eyebrow, with his signature serious face. "I know I do." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms smirking.

"Cocky bastard." She mumbled under her breath.

"What's that, Dear?"

"Oh nothing Keeper baby." She grinned.

 **...**

The dinner table was rather quiet, but Bonnie tried to continue breaking the ice, as the sound of forks scraping ceramic became the soundtrack to their evening. "So, how are Emily and the twins?"

"Good. Busy, you know. Being a mother is never easy. Much like being a wife. But, you just gotta grin and bare things sometimes." Abby said. "Don't you call your cousin?"

"Haven't spoken much to her since she had the kids. I assume she's very busy."

"Well, being a mom is definitely hectic."

"Yeah. I bet. I don't see how she does it. Twice the work with two. And her husband is gone so frequently for work."

"Well, you wanted to be a mother once upon a time. Why make it seem like such a distant memory? This was just last year." Abby said coldly.

"I'm aware of my desires for children mother. Unfortunately divorce changes things." Damon fiddled with his fork, trying to stay out of their conversation.

"So, this divorce... you made this decision on your own?"

She dropped her fork, and looked at her mother. "Of course I did, mom. I had to. Kol wasn't going to ask for one. Why would he? He was living the best of both worlds. I for one, don't honk talking about his in front of Damon is a good idea."

"I'm sorry. But you know, we rarely get to see you. We made this trip, to talk to you. He's called us several times to talk. I feel for the man. You should hear him out." Abby said.

"So, umm, mom... did I tell you that Damon buys and deals art?" Damon shut his eyes closed, imagining the whole dinner was a dream, he'd wake up from. But it wasn't. It was a nightmare, and Bonnie's mother was leading the torture session. "This picture on the wall, he in fact purchased for me." She turned to Damon and smiled adoringly. "It's Leonid Afremov. Beautiful right?"

"Bonnie why are you avoiding the conversation? We came here to talk to you about this divorce. Your husband, has called every week for nearly two months."

"Ex-husband!"

"Not yet, he's not. And you do realize, that what you are doing is a sin? Sleeping with another man-"

"This oil canvas painting, is wildly colorful, ya know? With these heavy dark undertones. It's almost like, the world, in a futuristic perception."

"He's desperate. He loves you." Abby tried interrupting, as Bonnie looked deeper into the painting. Her father, watched her avoid her mother, and he tried calming her mother.

"The bold colors, really represent this freedom, while the darkness just pulls you back into the different meanings in it. And it's just paintings of trees, but, I mean, we all know trees represent life. So, why do we feel so trapped inside of this painting? This beautiful, colorful, dark mess."

Abby looked at Damon, as Bonnie avoided her. "You realize you are helping her ruin everything she's built? Your coming between a man and his wife! She's married woman, and you're wrecking her home! It's down right Adultery."

Damon looked up, and tried to speak, but Abby, was addressed by Bonnie. "Mom, don't speak Damon that way." She said calmly. Damon realized Bonnie kept abnormally calm, but he could feel her anger.

"It's okay, Bonnie. Your mother has her opinion. I can't really blame her, for what it all appears from the outside."

"Appears?" Abby asked fictitiously. "Appears? It appears, that you're being a adulterer. And what is it that you do? You just, move in on other men's territory?"

"Territory? I'm no man's territory mom. I'm my own. I chose Damon. He treats me like better than Kol ever did. He's good to me. You and daddy are far from perfect."

"How dare you!" Abby said excitedly.

"But it was true." Bonnie said with a straight face. She knows her parents had their fair share of turmoil throughout the years. And Bonnie watched them live through many years of ups and downs. The the down years were like living with two strangers for parents. Years they didn't communicate much and years her mother seemed so lonely. Bonnie's father spent a lot of extracurricular time away from home when Bonnie was growing up. And her mother, was bitter some days and some days pretending everything was fine. "I'm not hurting anyone. And I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Honey," her father interrupted, "We just want to understand how a ten year relationship, just falls apart."

"It's easy. You take a spoiled rotten man-child, you clip his wings, and instead of teaching him how to fly, you carry him. You in fact, carry him on your back, while you are trying to learn to fly yourself. It's pretty exhausting." She neglected the parts about him being an abusive alcoholic with a compulsive gambling problem.

"Just help us understand, why, as his wife, you didn't try to help him, instead of walk away?"

"Dad, I-"

"Seriously? we are discussing this in front of her "boyfriend" what a joke?" Abby snapped sarcastically.

"Sweetheart, I want to understand my child. I'm not trying to ridicule her."

"Neither am I. But, tell me why, you've decided to carry on an affair, right in front of Kol? Why, are you that bold? Knowing he can rip everything from you."

"It's gotten beyond the point of caring if Kol cares. Damon is my partner. We've been together for nearly eight months. Kol and I have been separated for almost a year. We tried marriage counseling for months. He couldn't get it together."

"Why is he telling us, that he knows Damon? He tells us Damon's a dangerous, manipulative man. That you probably aren't making your own decisions, because Damon influences you, against your better judgement?"

"He'll say whatever he wants, to gain favor. Kol's own brother, introduced me to Damon. He knows Kol is a mess."

"Maybe it's a set up. Maybe his brother, wants to help him take everything from you. Are you even thinking clearly Bonnie." She turned to Damon, "And you? What kind of self-respecting man, deals with a woman before she's divorced? Let alone interferes? He told us you attacked him. Brutally assaulted him, at his own home."

"Mom! That's none of-"

"It's okay, baby." Damon used his lap napkin, and wiped his mouth, then drank some water so he could speak. "It was this very house I taught him a valuable lesson. I'm sorry, you feel the way you feel about me and Bonnie. She is personally the healthiest relationship I have ever had, and I would love to believe, I'm hers. I treat her with the utmost respect," _except when I'm punishing her, and fucking her senseless, and even then, I'm worshipping her, whether, its rough or not,_ "she means everything to me. Why I did what I did? Hmm... Without getting into her personal affairs," he looked at Bonnie and grabbed her hand, "he overstepped a boundary, and it put her in a vulnerable position. For me, there was no question that from the moment we started dealing with one another, I felt very protective over her. I'm a very primal man, I work on basic, human instinct when it comes to her. It's my job to never make her question her safety." _This includes, her possible use of the word pickles, no matter how few and far between she may ever say it._

"So, this was a crime of passion, is what you're telling me?"

"Abby!" Her husband interrupted, before looking at Damon. "I respect that. I do. But, I have a problem with our daughter, openly flaunting this relationship, so carelessly, before her divorce papers are signed. We didn't raise her this way. It's careless."

"We don't openly flaunt anything. We spend time at my house or hers. We rarely are out in public, for that exact reason. And when we are out, it's probably the next county over. But, it's rare. We are careful. I wouldn't jeopardize her future. Her hard work."

"You two aren't even acting like adults, acting like teenagers in the kitchen."

"Ma'am, about what you saw in the kitchen. I apologize for that. It's just, I had no idea you two were even here and... I missed her. I hadn't seen her all week, and I was expressing that. I have a very affection way about me." He said nervously. But he realized that no matter what, he couldn't get out of the fact that her parents walked in on him fondling her goodies. "There is no excuse. I am truly sorry, to you both. It was wrong."

Abby wasn't convinced. She just wanted to see her daughter acting like the woman she raised, and remaining a woman in control. "Mom, we are adults."

"No, Bonnie, baby. It was wrong of me. This is your house. And I should've been careful."

"Mom, you don't even know him, and you are making him feel bad."

"Its not my intention. it must be his conscience. I mean, you should know better young lady. We raised you better than that."

"Abby, buckle down some." Her husband warned her.

"And you? What do you do for a living? We know our daughter is pretty successful and well off. How do we know you're not, just... using her."

"I would never. I love her."

Bonnie giggled. "What's so funny sweetie?"

"Mom, Dad... Damon couldn't use me if he tried. He's makes more money in a month, than I make in a year."

"So, are you trying to buy her?"

"Ha. No, I'm not." He laughed. "Besides, she'd never let me. She can't be bought. Trust me, I try giving her whatever she wants. She never asks for anything, and she won't let me just, take care of her."

"What do you see in her, then? I mean, an eligible bachelor can have any woman, or women... why should we honestly believe, a guy like you, is okay with settling with our daughter. She's beautiful, intelligent, and successful, and man would be so lucky. But, she's not a serial dating type. She's a relationship girl. She's a one man woman type of girl. Why, should we accept you, as being that guy?"

"Can I be honest with you both?" He looked at Bonnie, "You mind sweet pea?"

"No, go ahead."

"I've been with plenty of women. Lots of meaningless, and empty acquaintanceships. I didn't realize wanting one woman was inside of me, until I met her. I didn't realize loving a woman was inside of me. I didn't realize I was living wrong, until I met her, and wanted to live my best life. I won't lie and say I'm innocent, or by any means coming from a squeaky clean past. Because I'm not. But, what she and I are building, has been nothing short of everything I never knew I wanted. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, and neither does she. I love her, more than I've ever loved anything or anyone. I don't have children of my own, and I plan to take care of her when the time is right. And if she still wants to have children someday, I'd love to be copiloting that plane with her." When he admitted that, Bonnie stopped what she was doing, and looked directly at him, making eye contact. She wasn't sure what to say, because she'd given the idea up a while back. Besides, she loved what her and Damon had. This added a separate dimension to their relationship, that she's wasn't aware existed. "I'm serious. I'd give this woman, anything she could ever want."

"Damon, we- I mean, I had no idea."

"I know. I'm just moving at your pace sweet pea." He leaned in and kissed her.

"This is, a lot to process." Abby said. "Listen, we come from a time when husbands and wives fought for their marriage, through everything. The vows, thick and thin, sickness and health, til death do us part. Couples have to work hard to make it work. We've been through a lot, and we've never uttered the words divorce. So, you'll have to understand, this is new for us."

"It is fair to say, this day and age, people change, based on their circumstance. And when a good person gets tired of fighting for another person, pulling around the weight of two people, they decided, that they want to start fighting for themselves? Because, we can't truly love someone, if we can't love ourselves." The table was quiet for moments. Bonnie leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"It's definitely a fair assumption baby." Her smile was all the answer he needed.

"How old are you, Damon?"

"I'll be forty this year."

"Ten years? Wow."

"I don't even notice." Bonnie smiled.

"Neither do I." He agreed.

"Where did you go to school?"

"I went to Columbia, and Cornell."

"Oh, okay. Very, very impressive. Maybe we can talk about that more one day. We should be getting back to our hotel. We are heading back up north tomorrow. This was just a surprise visit to see our baby girl."

"Mom, Dad, you can stay here. You don't need to get a hotel."

"It's okay, sweetie. I actually think we should go. You two enjoy your evening. I mean, I can't tell you I accept this relationship. It's a lot to process. We really do need more time to get to know you. But, we can't really assume our daughter doesn't have a solid idea of who she is today at almost thirty, compared to when she was eighteen. We had to have done something right when we raised her. She's always been very independent, and strong-willed. We didn't want her going to college in LA. We wanted her to stay up North and go to Berkeley. But what can we do? All three girls decided to go to college in LA?"

"Three girls?"

"Yes, Bonnie, Kat, and Elena. In fact a good amount of the kids from up north decided to come to the sun and the beaches, leaving the cold northern winters. Where are you from, Damon?"

"Uhh, we are originally from Virginia. But my brother and I both relocated after our father died. I went to school in New York, he came to LA. Eventually I made my way here. I heard the lifestyle, was unmatched. Plus, career wise, this is where I make a very decent living."

"And what do you do?"

"Uhh, various, financial endeavors. As she said, I deal art. I also... consult." Sex consultant, he thought, but dare not mention. "Business and otherwise. I invest in small growing businesses."

"This is how you support yourself, in LA? Seems risky."

"Yeah, well, those are just a few small ventures I partake in financially. By day, I am a clinical psychologist." Bonnie spit her drink out. However, she didn't want to seem as if she had no idea, though she didn't. Her parents stare at her in disbelief, wondering what had gotten into her. She just apologized.

"I'm sorry. I just, a... umm... it went down the wrong pipe." Damon looked at her, understanding why she's spit her drink out.

Abby turned her face sideways at Bonnie, then snapped out of it. "We should head out anyways." They both stood up from the table, prompting Damon and Bonnie to stand up. "Dinner was delicious, as always. Lovely sweetie." Abby smiled.

"Very, baby girl."

"Thanks mom and dad." She walked them through the log hallways headed back towards the front door. She hugged and kissed them both, and Damon hugged her mother and shook her father's hand.

"Nice, finally meeting you both." He smiled, with a firm hug and handshake.

"Likewise young man. It was a lovely evening." As the couple headed out of the house Bonnie shut and locked the door. She turned her back to it and leaned against it, looks at him. He knew what it meant, and he was ready for the talk. However, he knew a plethora of information came with this, and still he couldn't exasperate every detail until her divorce was finalized.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Do you? Because, for eight months, I've had no idea, you were a therapist."

"Bon, I wanted to tell you-"

"But?" Her arms crossed impatiently with her waiting face.

"But, it never came about in casual conversation. And, you never asked."

"Why would I? You told me you were an investor."

"Yes, but... most investors still have a day job. Not all, but most."

"Damon, don't get cute with me. You're a therapist. You're a professional in dealing with mental and emotional traumas and damaged people."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, what am I? An experiment? This, sexual dominance, and obedience, is this some form of clinical study? Am I a study? Are we real? Damon, what the hell?"

He walked towards her, trying to calm her down, and she moved away. "Baby? Stop."

"No, you stop. Don't "baby" me. Answer me Damon!"

"Okay, listen, I have used some of my previous experiences for a study, and-"

"Oh my God! You son-of-a-bitch! How could you-" she pushed him away from her and walked passed him, in a fit of anger.

"Stop! Bonnie, listen!" When she didn't stop, he just ran after her, and grabbed her arm. "Bonnie! Listen to me!"

"No, I don't want to listen to you, you're just going to try to get in my head."

"No, I've never used you as a study, in any way. I would never. You are my woman, my lady, my world. I love you. I would never, use you for clinical, financial, or psychological gain. The last woman I used in a study was Andy. But, then she and I became exclusive and I stopped my study. I only studied the women who paid me, and believe me they all signed contracts. Which is why contracts were always a big deal for me. I discontinued my study last year."

"So, dominance... it's always been some study for you? And I'm just... I mean what am I Damon? If it started as a study, then why are we in this partnership as a dominant and a submissive. Why aren't we just equals?"

"We are equals. We always have been. I always take care of you. There's never been any any doubt that I want this."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Do you have any idea what an actual RL D/s relationship entails? It's a lot more mentally intense than this Bon. We are D/s couple. But mostly at play. We don't, lead a full D/s lifestyle."

"So, now our partnership isn't good enough?"

"That's not what I said."

"Then explain to me, why I should trust you?"

"Because, I love you. I just told your parents, I'd love to be the father of the children you always wanted. How could this be a game for me? I see my future with you. Hell, I don't see one without you." He pleaded, holding her arms at the elbows, investing his glances deep inside of her.

"You understand what this looks like, don't you? Like an experiment."

"But you weren't an experiment." Damon swallowed hard, holding in so much fear of losing her. He couldn't, and he wouldn't. Losing her, would devastate him. All the meaning it took him thirty-nine years to find would cease to exist. "You're so much more to me, than just the woman I love. More than a submissive. You realize how much power you have over me? I've never let someone control me the way you do Bonnie. Calling me Maestro is something, you let me have. You allow that, and I'm okay with it."

"Damon, you just, you can't lie to me."

"I didn't lie, I protected you from information. Things I couldn't have you knowing about until your divorce is finalized. Okay, I still have to tell you more, but, I really need you to understand, that some things come with time. Everything I do, is to protect you."

"Damon..."

"Baby," his fingers glide down her temple, and she turns away from his face, forcing him to move in the direction she was looking, "baby, I can't handle hurting you. I'm sorry."

"Damon, you understand Kol had a whole life I didn't know about. I can't handle these secrets."

"If it was such a secret, would I have mentioned it to your parents?"

She couldn't speak. She just watched him, not knowing what to think. She backed away from him slowly, feeling as if their connection was minutely severed. But he wouldn't let her walk away from him. He had a problem, never being able to let her walk away from him. He got her to a place where she had nowhere else to move. And he invaded her personal space, which he was good at.

oOo Bonnie oOo

Damon grabbed my face inside of both of his hands, and gently rubbed his thumbs along my temples. I'm having hard time finding sympathy, and staring him in the eyes. His lips maneuvered over mine and I didn't stop him. Damon was intoxicating in the best way. I drowned inside of the way he touched me and held me. And the chemical that is him, effected my brain at times. I never realized how physically neglected I was until I met him. I never realized how emotionally neglected I was until he fed me. But I have to wonder, if it was a joke. Is he so emotionally fulfilling because, he is a psychologist? Is he feeding me words with meaning, or empty text book psychology? I can't be certain, because I'm naturally very defensive. I look down and my shirt is unbuttoned, and being slid down my arms. And before I knew it, he was cupping the breasts that haven't been touched by him in a week. Yes, I saw him four days ago, but we didn't have sex. We saw each other for moments in passing. I've been spending a lot of time with his mother. Which brings me to that. Since New Years, she and I have become very close. His mother and me. The mother he barely speaks to, and she and I have bonded over our failed marriages, and shared awful stories with one another, realizing we were both trapped by circumstance. And I can barely think straight. This man, on his knees kissing my stomach, caressing my breasts, has pulled me into his world. Made me apart of his family, and given me everything I ever thought I was worthy of having. Fuck. My skirt is at my ankles, and his lips to my skin, feel like what I imagine heroine feels like to a junkie. He looks up at me, and this blue eyes... those sometimes soft, sometimes icy blue eyes look up at me, and I know what he's hungry for. The same thing I'm hungry for... soul nurturing love. I stand him up, and wrap my arms around his neck. He lifts me right here against the wall, and before I heard his belt buckle come undone his jacket was gone, his pants were down, and he was pushing himself into me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and held me tight while he pushed his apology inside of me. He apologized deeply, to the point I couldn't speak. He apologized slowly, and he kept whispering into my ear how much he loved me, and how much I belonged to him. And yes, I heard him. I longed for his I love yous, and his possessive claims. Every word was a thrust into my soul. "Schiavetto, YOU. ARE. MINE. YOU. ARE. MY. EVERYTHING." I couldn't speak, because it was about to happen, My peek was right there, and when he felt it, he stopped fucking me. It's this game he plays, with my orgasms from time to time. Without thinking, I put my hands around his throat, and tried to choke my Maestro, out of anger. And he looked at me with crazy eyes. But I couldn't help it, he had to make me cum. He couldn't torture me the way he always does. Not tonight. After what I just found out. But alas, he was my dominant, and not the other way around. I did not control these encounters. He grabbed my hands inside of his own, peeling them off of his throat, one by one, and pulling me off of him. Then he roughly turned my face to the wall, "You dare choke your Maestro?" He whispered into my ear. "I guess, I have to punish you." Then, he rammed himself into me from behind, while his fingers played with my clit. He kept telling me, I was a bad girl. And as form of punishment, he'd pinched my clit, knowing it was this long pause of pleasure, that tortured my pussy by prolonging my orgasms. He held my pleasure from me for a while, until I begged for forgiveness for choking him. But I can't lie when I say, choking him didn't feel good. Because it felt beautiful. But, he didn't like it. And with all his control and all his tactical mind play, he let himself fuck me in a contained manner withholding my orgasm, until I couldn't take it. My Maestro was so controlling and possessive. He made me cum with his hand over my mouth, because my saying pickles wasn't going to suffice, when he pinched my clit. He made me cum so hard, my knees buckled. I was exhausted. I wanted to go to bed, but he hadn't cum yet. And he wasn't going to let me rest until he was fully satisfied. He became a pro at at holding back his own orgasm, just so he could torture my body. When I was tired, he fucked me through it, so I could cum again. "Please Maestro, I'm going to pass out." Somehow we end up on the floor. My ass in the air, and he's behind me, fucking me relentlessly. Pounding his body against mine, maybe as punishment for not having spent time with him this week. I was exhausted. But he kept me awake, with his rough style tonight. "Sleep is for good girls. You will take this dick until I'm ready for you to rest." I was being punished for choking my Maestro. His hand is still over my mouth, and I'm crying because my orgasm wouldn't stop. I was drooling into the palm of his hand. My body is paralyzed in euphoric bliss. I just kept coming until my heart nearly palpitated. He was relentless. And when he came, he gripped my body so hard, I felt like I was having a stroke. It was electrifying. And somehow, I never wanted this... what he and I have, to end. Nothing is better than what we share. Nothing.

oOo Damon oOo

An hour later Bonnie is in her bed asleep. Her body is exhausted from our play. I may or may not have been rough. I may or may not have lashed out after she choked me. I can't believe she did that. I take that back. She is very challenging, and tonight, I may or may not have deserved to be choked. But ,as her loving Maestro, I washed her hair, her body, and put her in bed. now, I've rolled up my sleeves, and walked back to her kitchen. I see the dinner dishes, the pans and pots, and the mess. Don't get me wrong, Bonnie is an emaculate cook. She cleans most of her mess as she goes. So there was no crazy disaster happening, but, none-the-less, her parents surprise visit must've stopped her from her normal cleaning habits. I ran dish water, and rinsed every dish off in hot water, like Bonnie did. Blazing hot water. Then I let them soak in her infused water for ten minutes and I used that time to clean and polish her table. I swept and mopped and I cleaned her kitchen. Then I washed her dishes and put the left overs away. I looked around at her home. The place which was once her solace. The place she designed from the ground up. I realized the things she did in this house were for her and Kol. Sometimes my insecurity about the two of them gets the best of me. And I remember sitting in our sessions, and the things that came out of Kol's mouth, his selfishness, his greed, his reluctance to even remember things about his wife, that I figured out just by listening to him speak. Kol, always spoke of his marriage in such a way, that made Bonnie seem controlling. And all I could do was listen. Her control issues, were really her lack of control with him. Yet, she somehow managed to control me. Kol, cheated relentlessly. Not just with April, but women in general. Co-workers, prostitutes, escorts, strippers, young college girls. It was his desire to seek attention which she didn't give him. And really she was hiding from him. He was abusive, and manipulative. I don't have the heart to tell her I was studying Kol. And he knew he was apart of a study. I'm not sure how I'll ever tell her. The way he walked into my office two years ago, a man that needed help. A man who was diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality Disorder. You wonder why I can't tell her? Well, amidst of her divorce, it'll look like conspiracy. I'm really protecting her, and intend to tell her everything when it's all said and done. But for now, her knowing will only hurt her case. Which is why, I can't let Kol tell her. All he's trying to do, is one of two things. One, break us up, and/or two, pin our relationship, on their relationships demise by saying we are co-conspirators. Which would grant him, whatever he wants. And believe me, he'll take everything from her if he can. I love her too much, to let Kol destroy the life and career she has built.

 **xXx**

Today Elijah and Kat were hosting the brunch for their engagement announcement. Though, their close friends and family knew, today was the day more of their friends and colleagues would know. Damon walked into the brunch, and was quickly greeted by his best friend.

"Ahh Damon, I see you come dateless."

"My date, cannot be date. Her not quite ex-husband, aka you're dead beat little brother, I am presuming is going to be here."

"Thought things were finalized?" Elijah said.

"Nope. Haven't you spoken to your brother? He's decided to go after her business. He is prolonging this, and trying to take whatever he can from her."

"I have not spoken to Kolson, since, I don't know it's been a while. Nikklaus, has not spoken to him either. It's a wonder he shows up today with a date. To be honest, he's on the list with a plus one. But he has not RSVP'd so we shall see if he shows up."

"In the meantime, I'll take a champagne."

"Yes, certainly. By the way, you speaking of Kol wanting to her business shares, and Katerina has spoken to me about leaving the business and going back to her fashion roots, maybe something to talk to Bonnie about."

"Kat wants to leave the business?" He asked grabbing a champagne flute.

"She's very undecided, but it has been brought to my attention. A while back, I made a small investment in Bonnie. And we spoke of her leaving THE Review behind, and doing something she's passionate about. Maybe, the time is now."

"She starts a business while she's married, he's going to want to take that too. You don't think she and I talk about these things. Bonnie having her own catering business or event planning business is her dream. But, as long as she's a Mikaelson, her dreams aren't safe being executed. No offense."

"None taken." Elijah too, grabbed a flute and drank.

"So, how's wedding planning coming along?"

Elijah raised his brows and sighed heavily. "My friend, it's a headache most days. This woman is incredibly insensitive. Not that I need her to tend to my emotions, but, I had to tell her that pink wasn't my color. Why should I tell her that? My suit should be black and white. Simple."

"Not with your fiancé." They both laughed. "Besides I hear I'm wearing black with pink."

"No lucky you, yellow is your "accent" color. Whatever that means... _accent_. And that's because Bonnie's dress is yellow. The other groomsman will wear black and white, with Rosey Pink, I luckily made her give me the darker shade of pink. But pink and white. Really?"

Damon patted Elijah's back, and after a frustrated look, Elijah laughed because Damon gave him the look. "Marriage, is about compromise."

"Not with her. If this is any look into marriage, this woman is already draining me. She's so lucky she's fucking hot, and smart, and an amazing lay." Elijah words were only complimented by the serious tone he took, because he wasn't joking. Damon shook his head humorously.

"She has you wrapped around her fingers."

"No."

"My friend, from the moment you met her, you haven't thought about another woman. And, I can tell, you like giving her this control."

"Well, let's just say, I'm still the king of my castle. She knows when she can have control, and when I take it back."

Damon looked around at the crowd. Just as he did, Bonnie was walking in with her hair in loose waves swept to one side of her face, and a vintage, sixties inspired summer dress she had on. He'd never seen her wear many pastels, but today she was wearing these soft colors. When he met her she wore black and white. Over the months, she'd softened due to the trust they'd built. She looked like a popsicle in the summer and he wanted to lick her. "Well, that's all that matters. Balance." He said, reverting back to Elijah. "You and Kat balance one another. Couple more months til the big day."

"Yes. I still can't believe it."

"I can bro. You definitely deserve it."

 **...**

"Bon, babe... you look so vintage today."

"Thanks, trying something new." She said to Elena. "So, where's your sister?"

"She just walked Tyler to the drinks."

"Tyler? Wow. Things are pretty serious, huh?"

"I mean, we've been taking it slow. You know, I live up north again. He lives down here. So, I only see him when I visit Kat."

"You mean, you see Kat, when you visit Tyler." Bonnie wiggled her brows.

"Hey, it's no different then when I came to visit Stefan. Same city, different guy. Besides, Stefan's married."

"Yeah he is. How are you dealing with the break up?"

"Pft, it was months ago. And after meeting Sarah, I just, can't even imagine how Stefan and I ever... I mean, ya know?"

"You did more than meet Sarah." Bonnie laughed.

"Oh shut up. That stays between us, Bon." Elena grinned. "She is beautiful though, and a great kisser. And ya know, Stefan... He was a great guy. But, not for me. He was always in some other head space. Tyler and I, click. We just, we are easy and I wish to God he was never Caroline's boyfriend. But the truth is, they weren't for each other anyways. Caroline was so uptight, and Tyler's very laid back. Caroline needed someone to pull her out of her shell. I just think, she was with Tyler out of convenience, because she complained about him frequently."

"How are you and Caroline?"

"Sadly, we haven't spoken much since the party. That night changed the course of so much in my life."

"Yeah, well, as friends, you'll come back together when the time is right. If the friendship is worth it."

"Yeah. I was thinking that." Elena turned to see her sister walking briskly towards them.

"Bitches!" She smiled. "I still can't believe it. I'm getting married in two months. And only two-thirds of my bridal party is here. Where the hell is Hayley and Nik?"

"No clue." Bonnie shook her head. "You look absolutely stunning though." Bonnie smiled. "Like a woman about to marry into royalty or something."

"Well, thank you. This Chanel dress, was literally calling my name. And what about you? Why do you look so retro?" Katherine scrunched her face up.

"Hmm, let me guess, you don't like it?"

"No bitch. I don't. It's like thrift store retro. What did you do?"

"I hate you. It's actually name brand-"

"No shit? I didn't realize thrift stores carried name brands."

"Bitch, its Lily's. It was hers from the seventies. And, it's a Diane Von Furstenburg original 1970's wrap dress." She corrected, forcing Kate jaw to drop, in confusion. "For a fashion girl, I guess you need to brush up on vintage."

"I'm a woman of today bitch. Anyway, you look cute as always, but I hate the dress." Katherine's honesty was never under appreciated, and if anyone could accept her brutality it was always Bonnie. "So, why haven't you went and hugged your man? Finalized divorce, and you two can finally come out."

"Actually the divorce is not finalized. And, today isn't about me and Kol. It's you and Elijah, so don't ask."

"Bon, stop, tell me what happened?"

"Nothing." She glanced at Damon from across the room. "I'm just happy, and Kol doesn't like it. Nothing more to say. He's finally stopped calling me last month, and if I never see him again, I wouldn't be sad. Unfortunately your marrying my exes brother, and I'm sure I'm stuck with him forever."

"Fuck kol. He won't be here today. He didn't RSVP. Even though he's in the wedding party. I'm assuming we won't see him til the rehearsal dinner."

"And I'm walking down the isle with him?" Elena snarled.

"Hey, I can't very well, stick him with Bonnie, and besides two of three couples in the bridal shower are actually dating." Kat mentioned with an eye roll.

"Sorry Elena. My divorce is literally happening in the middle of my best friends wedding planning. It's like every time we have a good day, talking about the wedding, Kol comes up. It just needs to go away. Something much more interesting needs to happen like now."

"Oh. My. God." Elena gasped.

"What?" Both Kat and Bonnie looked up, and in the direction Elena's mouth faced, agape and catching flies.

Bonnie clutched her chest, and granted another surprised reaction. "Well speak of the devil. Holy-"

"Shit!" Katherine completed. "That bitch was not invited." The three women stare endlessly at Caroline walking in the party with Hayley and Nik. She actually stood on the left side of Nik, holding his hand, and Hayley walked in to the room before them, and headed directly towards the bathroom. "What the fuck is this?"

"It looks like they are a couple. I mean throuple. I mean... is that a thing? A throuple?" Bonnie asked.

"What a bitch. Ya know, leave it to Caroline to weasel her way in here. Thirsty bitch!" Kat snapped. "I'm gonna make her leave."

"Kat, stop. She actually looks happy. Honestly."

"Kat, come on. If she's with Hayley and Nik, damn that sounds weird. But, if she is their girlfriend, we have to respect that. They are our friends. And they are in the wedding party."

"Wow, I need to really get used to this polyamory thing. I mean we all knew about it, but they rarely bring a girl, or guy around."

"Kat, if they are bringing her around the group, it must be serious."

Elena looked at Bonnie. "You think so? You think she actually went through with getting serious?"

"Why not? Look at her, she's holding Nik's hand." Bonnie smiled. "I'm all about people finding their absolute truth and being happy."

"Well, whatever. That blond bitch boils my blood. Last time I saw her she was talking about how she fucked Damon. You should hate her."

"Kat!" Elena hit her shoulder.

"Ouch. What? It's true."

"No. I don't hate her. She and Damon had sex back in college." Kat paused. "Wait, didn't he go to school in New York?"

"Yeah. Actually. He wasn't in college when they had sex, she was. I think it's when he moved out here, with Stefan. And I am in no way insecure about them. Trust me. Damon and I are unshakeable."

Tyler walked back to the group, and put his arm around Elena. "Hey babe, you want to grab a seat with me?"

"Sure." She turned to the side kissing his cheek. "Ladies, what should we order? Any recommendations?"

"Everything was especially picked out by Elijah and myself. No favorites. Order everything for all I care. We've paid the caterers. By all means, champagne or beer. Just eat and drink and be merry." The two smiled and walked towards the tables. Then as they stood talking for a while, until the guys walked over to them. "Keeper baby, we should probably sit and eat. Everyone's here, finally. We know Kol won't be here, and I'm starving."

"Okay, my love. Let's have a seat. Oh by the way, Damon, we were under the impression the two of you were coming out to everyone today. So, your seats are next to one another."

"It's quite alright." Bonnie looked towards Damon. "We can sit, and pretend to be just friends for a little longer. No flirty touches, no kisses, no feeding each other."

"Aww, can I at least stare at you, adoringly?" He continued to joke with her.

"No gazing, my love. Just friends. Which means, you can't hold my hand under the table. You can't play footsies with me. You can't follow me into the restroom, and lock the door behind you. You can't even, casually touch my back like I'm yours." She smiled. He leaned over when no one was looking and kissed her.

"Ah ah ah!" She pulled away. "Not even Eskimo kisses."

"Shucks." He snapped his fingers. "You're so lucky I'm madly in love with you. It'll be torture but I'm sure we can manage." He said to Kat and Elijah.

"Yeah, we are fine." Bonnie said. "Let's go sit and have champagne."

Damon, still casually placed his hand on her lower back and lead them to sit down. He pulled her chair out and scooted it in, then sat next to her. And he did all of the sly things they said they wouldn't. He played footsies with her. He put his hands on her knee. He glanced at her periodically and she batted her lashes. They spoke to other people for a while and faced away from one another. But his hand rest on her knee and her foot rested on top of his. After several minutes he leaned over and whispered into her ear. "You look absolutely stunning today. I never knew how sexy the retro look was until I saw you walk in here with this pastel dress, this retro make up, and you're hair... I mean- wow. You look flawless."

"Thank you." She blushed. "You're mother gave this to me."

"I know. I remember this dress in pictures. You and Lily have gotten very close."

"Yeah. We have. Sorry if it bothers you."

"It did at first. But, you're persistent. I may not want much to do with her. But you having a piece of my past, and holding it so close, kind of means a lot to me. And you're heart is just too big. I can't contain all of the love you have to give."

Her soft eyes sparkled. "I love you Damon. I love you so much."

"I love you more, Bonnie. With everything I have inside of me." Just at the moment they leaned over to kiss one another, and Katherine grabbed her friends hand, causing Bonnie to turn abruptly to her.

"Hey. Don't look now, but your soon to be ex just showed up."

"What?" Bonnie kept looking at Katherine while Damon's head turned towards the other end of the table.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." He tossed his napkin, and sat directly up in annoyance.

Bonnie took a second to turn and when she did, everyone else had already been stricken with surprise. She didn't say anything, because she was speechless.

"Keeper baby, why is your brother here with Damon's scraps?"

"Kitten, you're guess is as good as mine."

"Good afternoon family. Friends. You all look lovely. This is my date, Andie. Is this assigned seating?"

"Kol, you never RSVP'd."

"Does that mean I have no place to sit?"

"There's placing towards the middle of the table." Elijah stood up and walked to them both greeting them. "Kitten. Welcome our guests."

"What for? I mean, welcome!" Then she whispered under her breath, "An hour late. You sure know how to make an entrance, Kol. Sit, I'm hungry." Kat looked at Bonnie and Damon and shrugged her shoulders. She quietly whispered to her friend. "You okay?"

"I'm good. I can't believe he'd be so low, he'd come with Andie. After everything, he just wants to dig deeper and deeper. But, like I said, I'm happy. I'll pay him no attention."

"Okay, because if you want him gone, I'll kick his ass out."

"No. It's fine. Go ahead and greet your guests with your fiancé. You know Elijah is all about etiquette." Bonnie gave an unconcerned looked over to Damon who was rubbing his hand down his face in frustration. "Baby, you okay?"

"I have no idea why he's here with her." She noted how he seems nervous.

"Who cares? Do you miss her or something? Because I don't miss him."

"Of course I don't miss her. But the two of them are co-conspirators in some way and I'm not here for it. We should leave."

"Baby, no. Remember, we are here as friends. Not a couple. Let's not give him more fuel."

"Bon, he's clearly here with a motive. He and Andie? What the fuck? The two of them are up to something."

Bonnie stare at Damon, filled with concern for his disposition and his tense nature, then she look at Kol and Andie. Kol raised his glass of champagne at her and smirk just enough to make her skin crawl. "Cheers." He said low enough for her to hear. Then he turned over and kissed Andie's cheek.

Bonnie reached for Damon's hand under the table and squeezed. "Baby. Look at me."

Damon looked up at her. "Screw him. Okay. You and I are a team. He can't come between us. We won't let him."

"I know baby. Let's just order okay. I don't want to be here too long."

"Okay." Bonnie held his hand as he shook his leg, in frustration. Kol was not about to ruin everything they worked so hard to build. She'd be damned he didn't let her move on with her life, and keep herself as far away from him as possible today.

But the smile on Kol's face today, was too carefree for Bonnie's comfort.

* * *

 **Kol is tired of being ignored. Question- Can Bonnie and Damon survive what's about to come this next chapter? ! Thx for reading;)**


	23. The Poetry of Love & the Art of Lies ll

**Black Velvet  
Chapter 22- The Poetry of Love & The Art of Lies ll (A MAN SCORNED)  
R-M**

 **\- Some of you probably know what's coming this chapter... I hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

"Attention everyone!" Elijah and Kat stood up tapping glasses. "Hello. As we've sat for the past couple of hours, eating and drinking, it's been our pleasure to enjoy you all, and share this day with you. This engagement has brought nothing short of trivial problems, and minuscule disagreements. But I would have it no other way. This woman is the reason my existence even matters. So, in short, thank you for celebrating our engagement with us."

"Thank you. Even if you know you shouldn't be here." Kat smiled politely looking at Kol, Andie, and Caroline. Elijah choked nearly on his own breath, but when he looked at Katherine she batted her eyelashes and smiled innocently.

"Please we have the facility for a little while longer. Drink and be merry."

"No more orgies." Kat laughed at herself as she said it. "Just kidding." The group laughed as they toasted.

"Katerina, I'm literally not happy with you're brattiness during the toast." Elijah whispered as they sat down. She held her glass in her perfectly manicured hand, tipping the the last sip of the champagne into the back of her throat, signifying her need for the relief. She glanced at her fiancé, who seemed uptight.

"Well, I'm literally not happy that anyone would show up, or brought someone I am not fond of. This day is to celebrate us. Not deal with bullshit." The atmosphere was rather peaceful, and Kol was annoyingly happy, and obnoxiously flaunting Andie. "Bon?" Katherine quietly called to her best friend. "Why don't you walk out with Damon and get some air. He seems aggravated."

"I thought about that, but, he's afraid to be seen together, in that way until the divorce is finalized."

"Doesn't Kol know about you two?"

"He does. But I honestly don't think he has physical proof. And I think we should keep it that way."

Just then they both turned to see Kol laughing and engaging in several conversations. He didn't look like he same man from months ago. He didn't sound like the man begging on the phone to see her. He had a neatly trimmed beard, a smile, and a different confidence about him. Bonnie turned to Damon and he was glancing at his phone avoiding anything that had to do with Kol, and his purposeful distracting behavior. "Hey, you okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah baby. I'm fine." He put a glass of bourbon to his lips, preparing to let the liquid glide down his dry and irritated throat in one swift drink. He graduated from champagne an hour ago, when Andie and Kol, convinced this room full of people they were a happy couple, as opposed to the vengeful souls they were. Damon's head pounded over the mind fuck. In his discontentment, he went back to his phone and became engulfed in whatever it was he was looking at.

"What is so interesting?"

"Uh, an email that came through a while ago. My attorney was looking into somethings for me."

"Like what?"

"Just some technical legalities."

"Damon, you aren't in any trouble are you?"

"Uh, well... I just might be. I'm waiting to hear back from him within the next hour or so."

"That why you're so damn tense?" She grabbed his hand and felt his hands sweating. "Baby... what is going on? Why are you so nervous?"

"Nothing."

Bonnie knew, it wasn't nothing. She looked at his discomfort, and then searched with her eyes for the bathroom. "Hey, hey. Look at me." Her small hands tipped his chin towards her to make eye contact, his face was red with anxiousness. "Maybe you should go rinse your face off, or get some air."

Damon got up, "I'll go to the bathroom. Be back." He was kind of cold towards her, and she got up and headed outside, in the opposite direction. Kol noticed their rift, and smiled to himself. If she was going to avoid him, and forgo, what important information he had for give to her, he'd make sure he had the last laugh.

 **...**

Bonnie stood outside realizing she and Damon accidentally grabbed one another's phones. She felt a buzz come through and she looked at it. A portion of a text msg on his screen. It was from **Andie.** "What the hell does she want?" Bonnie asked herself. Then two more messages came through. Bonnie didn't want to unlock his phone and check. She trusted Damon. There was nothing Andie could do, took take that from her. _Buzz. Buzz._ Two more messages. Five texts messages from Andie, and when her name kept popping up, she realized that she and Damon, were being tested. She marched back inside of the dining hall, and went straight passed the seated area, and headed straight into the bathroom, grabbing her cell phone along the way.

Her heels couldn't carry her fast enough to the men's restroom. She headed inside like a stealthy jet. Quiet, and quick, opening the door while he was inside of a stall, and locking it as she stepped inside. Bonnie turned his phone onto the camera screen, sat it on the countertop facing them, and pressed record. When Damon heard the door suddenly lock, he finished up. And was on his way out, he spotted her with her back against the door. He didn't say anything. He just kept inside of his thoughts. It was a dark colored room with greenery and complete privacy. It was a little fancy, but clean none-the-less. He headed to wash his hands, when she came from behind him, wrapping her arms around his body from the back. She reached down, fondling him through his pants, until he looked up in the mirror at her.

"Sweat pea, what are you doing?" He asked watching her unbuckle his pants.

"We had each other's phone, I thought I'd come do a fair exchange." She spoke seductively.

"Yes. But, we can't... do this, right now. You can't do what your doing."

"I'm distressing you. Something has you worked up, and I hate seeing you this way."

"Baby, I can't right now. I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what? Tell me, Damon! Don't leave me in the dark!"

"It's not a good time. Soon, I promise."

"Does it have to do with Andie?"

"What? I haven't spoken to her in months."

"Then why is she texting you?"

"Because she's neurotic. She's sees me, and you're next to me, she isn't stupid. I called her "Bonnie" sometimes. She's jealous. Did you go through my phone?"

"No. I wouldn't do that. But I saw the name pop up. Damon, let me help you. Talk to me. Let my body be your safe place." He appreciated her effort, always willing to be who he needed when he needed her. She was so attentive. But his mind was far off after watching those two walk in together.

"Baby, I can't think straight. I can't even get hard if I wanted to."

"What? That's impossible. You never have an issue getting... baby, what can I do?" She asked putting one hand on his face, and groping him over his pants with the other. "Tell me!"

"I don't know. I'm, just... I'm fucking stressed."

"What is it?"

"If I'm being honest, it's everything! I've never been this stressed in my life. It's Lily, your parents, your divorce, your ex, and us having to hold off on moving on. A lot of shit hitting us at once." Not to mention the possibility of legal fees, if Kol and Andie teamed up against him, and threatened his professional title.

"I'm going to help you through this. Just use my body, and fuck the stress away." Bonnie lifted her dress slightly, and pulled her panties off, then put them to his face. Damon loved to take her underwear and inhale her warmth, it always made him incredibly possessive. "That better?"

He reveled in her fragrance and snatched the panties from her hands and stuffed them into his pocket. "That's a good start." He smiled. She slowly took off the straps of her dress, revealing her bare breasts. Not as big and fake as Andie's, but supple, and petite, the way her loved her. Damon bit his lip, and touched her perky nipples with his fingers. Her undressing in this men's restroom to help settle his anxiety showed him how far they've come from eight months ago. "I'm not in the mood to play nice. I'm stressed out, and I feel like being an asshole."

"That's okay Maestro."

"I'm feeling like a rotten bastard, my precious schiavetto." He spoke with a straight face and a low voice.

"Use my body, Maestro. Let me help you." He watched her bite her lip, and he began taking control.

"Unbuckle my pants, and pull my dick out. Then get on your knees." Bonnie smiled, and licked her lips.

"Yes Maestro."

She moved her body downward, and began loving on his beautiful member. Holding him with two hands as she lathered him up and allowed the sensation of two hands and a mouth to hug him inside of hot, wet warmth. Damon's head rolled back when she started to make the wet slurping sounds, until he saw her phone on the counter top. "Schiavetto?"

"Yes Maestro?"

"What is my phone there for, are you recording us?"

"Yes." She breathed out still making sure not to loosen the slack or the attention to detail as she gave him head.

"Oh, yeah?" He gripped her hair from the nape of her neck, yanked her head off his manhood and forced her eyes up at him. "Get up!" He demanded. Her eyes, became petrified, at her negligence to ask permission to record them. "You want a fucking video?"

"I'm sorry Maestro, I should've asked permission." He sucked his teeth at her defiant behavior, with the utter desire to punish her, right on the spot.

"Turn around. Bend over!" She turned around, and bent forward. "Place your hands on the counter top, and count. I'm going to spank you!... With my belt." Bonnie gave a look of shock. She'd never been spanked with a real belt. Not even by her own parents. She knew anyone outside could here it. She shot him a concerned look, and he repeated himself angrily. "Did I stutter, Schiavetto? Or do I need to deliver a harsher punishment?"

"No, Maestro. I understand."

Bonnie slowly placed her hands on the countertop, and Damon undressed her, unzipping and removing her dress, leaving her completely vulnerable, and nude, with the exception of her heels. Bonnie prepared herself for his belt, and he saw her nails, curl into a fist. "Flatten your hands."

She did as she was told. He was angry, and stressed, and she offered her body. "Yes, Maestro."

"Do you understand what I am about to do? I will deliver ten swats to your ass. Every swat you count. This will hurt. It won't feel good. It may break the skin, it may leave welts. You look me in the eye through that mirror, and remember, who makes the rules here. Do you accept this punishment?"

"I do Maestro." When Bonnie saw him remove his belt, she took a deep breath, readying her body for his punishment. At this point, their relationship was getting deeper into this world, and she could neither confirm nor deny how addicted she was to this level of pleasure. She'd become a masochist in the worst way.

And his sadist ways today, showed no mercy. One loud smack of leather, shot across the flesh of her ass.

 **SWAT!**

"Ouch! Hmmm" She whined, biting her lip. He stare at her until she followed the rules. "One"

 **SWAT!**

"Two."

 **SWAT!**

"Three." She spoke, watching his raise his arm and bring it down again.

 **SWAT!**

"Four." He lifted and SWAT the other side of her ass this time.

 **SWAT!**

"Hmmm." She mumbled biting her lip through the sting. "F-five."

 **SWAT!**

"Six."

 **SWAT!**

"Seven." She bit her lip, feeling drool, pool at the corners of her mouth.

 **SWAT!**

"Eight." Her eyes never left his, and the feeling was turmoil, stinging on her ass, while he glared at her angrily. It turned her on, even though she wanted to slap him. He saw her relax a bit, and allowed her to breath for a few seconds before he went back at it.

 **SWAT!**

"Nine."

 **SWAT!**

"Ten." She breathed out heavily clenching her fist. Damon looked down at her red and welted ass. Some small red marks where her skin broke, but the majority of it was dark pink welts raised around her skin. He grabbed his phone and pointed the video at her play marks.

"This is what happens when you don't ask Maestro for permission to take a lead during play time. I love the initiative baby, but I am Maestro." He pointed the phone to the mirror, at her face. Do you understand?"

Bonnie nodded her head, wipe her tears. "Yes Maestro." Damon put the phone down and pointed it back at them from where she had it. He rubbed her ass gently, looking at the damage. Still, watching him, never breaking eye contact. She winced as he touched the raised skin with his fingers. "It hurts Maestro."

"I love you baby. Maestro loves his good girl. Sorry I had to belt you." He bent over and kissed all over her ass. She'd done that for a minute or so, he grabbed her from behind gently lifting her, and turning her to face him, then lifted her onto the counter top. She winced feeling her flesh touch the cold counter top as it stung. "It's okay baby." Her fully naked body before him, in his suit. "You beautiful little whore." He whispered. "Daddy's little whore." He switched his tone from her heartless Maestro, to her doting Daddy dom. "Are you my little whore?"

She shook her head no. "No Daddy." Her whole tone changed too and she started talking like a baby girl sub.

And he started talking to her like she was a delicate flower. "No? You're not daddy's little whore? Then what are you? Hmm. Tell me what you are right now. Daddy's little princess?"

"Yes."

He moved his mouth to her hard as hell nipples. Gently one by one, caressing and sucking them. Bonnie was so sensitive she started to cry. Tears fell down her eyes, as he touched her gently. The contrast of gentle touches, from the spanking weakened her to his touch. Spanking always heightened Bonnie's senses. And Damon knew she needed skin to skin touch of some sort after spankings. Her mouth let out a loud moan. She couldn't help it, nor did she care who heard. The more he sucked the wetter and hornier she got. He watched her while he sucked her nipples, realizing she was putty. Shivering lips and needy moans. His other hand moved to her tender lips, feeling her already puddling full of liquid at her entrance. The moment his hand went there, she moaned again. "Oh God! Daddy!"

"Daddy's fingers feel good, baby?"

"Yes. Daddy. You should stop before I cum."

"Did you tell me to stop?"

"No. But I don't want to cum without permission."

"You wanna cum?"

"Yes Daddy."

"No!" He said. She pouted stuffing her lip out.

"Please?"

"I. Said. No." He removed his hand and he was harder than he'd ever been. He pulled her body to the edge of the counter top, and told her. "Don't make one sound, or I won't let you cum." When he entered her body she fought so hard to hold back her orgasm, and to torture her, he fucked her agonizingly slow. Making her tears stream faster than they'd ever streamed down her cheeks, and he tortured her until he couldn't handle it himself. When Damon finally let Bonnie cum she nearly passed out after that intense session.

 **...**

Elena stood from the table excusing herself as the group started to break apart and slowly descend. A few people every ten minutes or so. She walked to Caroline when Caroline sat alone. "Hey, can I sit?"

"I'm not sure. If I say no, will you just steal the chair?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"I deserve that. Although I didn't steal Tyler."

"Bullshit Princess! It's not bad enough you dated a married guy who couldn't give you what you needed, but you had to go and take my perfectly good boyfriend from me? You're the worst best friend ever." Caroline snapped.

"Perfectly good boyfriend? Which is why you always bossed him around and made him wear shit you picked out. Told him how to eat, and where he could and couldn't piss?"

"I don't care if I gave him golden showers every night. Girl code, don't fuck with your best friend's man. You fucked him, and hung out with him for weeks behind my back. You're a fucking backstabbing bitch." Caroline slammed her hand onto the table.

"Well, I'm not going to sit here, and get loud and obnoxious. I came to make amends. To tell you that I am sorry that of all the great guys I could fall in love with and really feel comfortable in my own skin around, just happened to be the boyfriend, you were using to keep from being lonely."

"What a condescending, back-handed apology."

"Listen, Tyler and I get along. And you seem really happy with the weird couple. So, I thought we could let bygones be bygones. But I see we can't." Elena stood up, grabbing her purse.

"You're abso-fucking-lutely right. And don't call my boyfriend and girlfriend weird. We are fucking normal, you fucking troll. And Elena, just know... Regardless of everything, you were my friend first. And you screwed me. Not interested in making amends with a backstabber. I'm not trying to get stabbed in the back again."

"You suddenly have a boyfriend and a girlfriend, and you used to despise that lifestyle. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer right?"

"No, it's more like, _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._ "

"Wow. Well, go to hell Caroline."

"After you? Mistress, to another woman's husband, slash, best friend's boyfriend stealer. You're just a home wrecker all the way around." Tyler walked over to Elena and grabbed her hand. Caroline looked at Tyler, and before he could speak she said, "Shut the fuck up Tyler." And walked away from the two of them. He shrugged it off and turned to his now girlfriend.

"Do I even wanna know?"

"No." despite the awful truth of sleeping with her best friends man, she felt awful having lost her best friend in the process.

"Sweetie, we should go. We have to call it an early night, your flight is early in the morning."

"Yeah, let's go." Elena walked out with Tyler, and didn't say another word to Caroline.

"Hey love, you okay? I saw you and Elena talking, but I didn't want to interfere?" Klaus lovingly walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for letting me handle that myself. I sincerely can't listen to a thing she says. She's a liar. That's not the first man she's slept with that wasn't hers."

"Yes, dear. But we all have skeletons in our closets. Honestly, no one is perfect. After all, that very night, you weren't shy about what you did with Hayley and I."

"I know, but you weren't dating my best friend. Maybe if I stole you from someone, or you were previously tied to her, but you were you're own person. Not Elena's, anything."

"Still two wrongs don't make a right. You cheated, not realizing he'd slept with her. In fact, the moment I began whispering in your ear that night, you stopped checking for Tyler."

"You? Pft. Whose side are should on?"

"Yours of course. But we have to face facts.

I stole you from the minute you saw me."

"Don't make it seemed like it was all you. Halley was hot and bothered that night, and she ended up selling me on sleeping with you two. Not you, you were kind of cocky."

"Cocky? Hmmm. Yes. Cocky. Cock... y." He smiled.

"Nik, you know I'm horny, don't talk about cock right now."

"Yes, darling, but we can't have sex when Hayley goes out of town. And we know she's on edge about leaving on business for the week. So, we have to be cool love."

"I know. I've tried comforting her all day, but she's giving me the cold shoulder. It's really hard, being in this relationship." Caroline sighed. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I love what we all have, but, it's hard reading the two of you. You guys are like night and day at times, and I just need like a heads up when one of you are in a mood."

"Us? Sweetheart, you have your own moods at times. We just need to figure it out together. This didn't happen over night, and it takes time to work itself out."

"I suppose you're right." They both embraced sweetly, and smiled. "I should go get Hayley so we can leave. She's not really talking to you today." Caroline grinned.

"Yeah, you do that, I'll go pull the car out front."

"Okay, see ya in a few." Caroline quickly spread herself around to search for Hayley, who'd been talking to everyone but she and Nik today. She was emotional over leaving and didn't want to see the two of them so happy together. Though the three of them were frequently happy together, she was feeling tinges of jealousy over having to leave them alone for a week.

 **...**

The hall continued to clear out and Bonnie and Damon were feeling blissful once again after exiting the bathroom. She for one, became tired after her wore her out. But, he managed to keep her awake with some laughter, and light flirting. They'd figured the entire hall was basically cleared out of everyone, with the exception of Kat and Elijah. They were holding hands again, and smiling at each other. It was almost as if Kol, never showed up.

"Finally, you two are acting normal again."

"Kitten darling, we know they have to be careful. The perception of them as a couple could do some serious damage. You two will be at the cabin for card night right?"

"Yes. It will be nice to be away from everyone for a night. Out of the city and in the peace and quiet." Bonnie said, snuggling up to his face and kissing his neck behind his ear.

"Exactly, though I love the post engagement gatherings and the newly found couples events we've been attending, I need to break the monotony of all this togetherness. Especially when it attracts unwanted guests."

"Kitten, sweet heart, Kol was a guest. There for his date was a guest. I don't agree with the likes of he and Andie either. But let's not make Bonnie and Damon's situation any harder."

"Whatever. I feel like I need to be honest with assholes. Caroline showing up? Pft. Hayley and Nik are getting careless with their relationship. And you saw her have the nerve to go after my sister at the end. Such a bit-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Elijah said.

"Hey we should get going." Damon looked at Bonnie and wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah, we should. I'm kind of exhausted. Okay guys, today was beautiful. Two more months right? I can't believe it."

"Two more months." Kat repeated. "And we are officially stuck with one another. For better or worse."

"Well, we'll see you guys at the cabin in a couple of days."

"Make sure you don't cancel. I need help with the seating chart, Bon. It's the only day I have his week to work on it. I need you."

"For sure sweetie. We'll see you then. Hugs and kisses." Bonnie said, kissing both sides of Kat and Elijah's cheeks before heading out. "Bye guys."

"Bye."

The two walked out hand and hand, since everyone was gone and headed to their cars. Damon walked Bonnie towards her car. "So you following me Sweet Pea or am I following you?"

"Let's go to your house tonight. I'm kind of tired of looking at mine all week."

"Okay." He walked her to her car, opened the door for her, and just as he was about to close it, they both saw an orange packet on her car windshield. "What the hell is that?" Damon grabbed the folder, and it was addressed Bonnie Mikaelson. "You're married name is on it."

"I don't know, give it to me." He handed it to her and she reached inside of the envelope, and slowly started pulling out picture after picture of she and Damon, in compromising positions at both her house and her office. Laying in bed, having sex, eating, drinking, hugged up. "What the hell?" She said, as Damon reached for the contents. Pictures of them in her office, in her house, on her kitchen table, her desk, her office chair, her bedroom, and various other places. They looked like still shots of videos, that were taken. "Oh my God. Damon what the hell is this?" She asked gasping with all of the detailed black and white pictures.

"I- I don't fucking know baby. Do you have cameras in your house, and at work?"

"No, Damon I don't."

"Fuck! It's Kol!"

"You kidding? What could he gain by this?"

"Damnit. Exactly what we didn't want him to. Somehow he's been watching you."

"Oh my God." She held her face in the palm of her hands feeling her muscles tense up. "He's so sick. He'll really stop at nothing. How could he? I mean, I did everything for him, can't he just let me move on with my life?"

"He doesn't want you to. Which is why he showed up today, the way he did. It was a show. They just wanted to drop these off."

"I can't even go home. I feel unsafe in my own home. He's watching me. And he has been for months. This is proof. This is all he needs to take everything from me. That's it. I've lost Damon. I've fucking lost. Kol, wins." She yelled in the parking lot. Damon snatched her up by her arms and forced her to look at him.

"Look at me baby. He has not won. Look how dirty he had to play. He's not going to win this fight, okay. There is no way he will win this fight. We won't let him. We'll find something on him. Don't you have proof about him and April?"

"I don't. I was blind-sided by everything, until the night I met you and April. After that I just wanted him out of my life. But still, I tried. I went to marriage counseling and everything. But my marriage was over that night. Everything he's done to me, Damon. All of the awful things he's done, why can't he just let me move on?"

"Simple." They heard a voice walking up from behind them. Bonnie and Damon looked up to see Kol and Andie walking towards them. Damon stood in front a dismantled Bonnie and blocked her from Kol. "I told you I'd never let another man have you. I will never let you move on from me. It makes no sense to just hand my wife, to the one man, I trusted with my deepest darkest secrets."

"Kol, you can move on amicably. You clearly have no problem moving on. Why are you trying to destroy her?"

"I'm not trying to destroy her."

"What? Of course you are." Bonnie spoke out from behind Damon.

"No, darling, it's him I want to destroy."

"Damon?" She wiped he tears. "Why Damon? He didn't do anything. You cheated! You decided to go outside of your marriage. Damon has been there for me."

"Of course he has." Kol smiled. "And how convenient for him to manipulate you, by delving into the situation with a personal vendetta against me. And sure, why not? I don't blame him, I mean, look at you. You're fucking beautiful. Every man's dream wife. Intelligent, successful, beautiful, sexy. He couldn't just be happy with the life he had. He had to take mine. What a wonder, a man like Damon, needing help in that department? With controlling women. He actually had the advantage. No wonder he comfortably went into the lifestyle." Bonnie began looking at Kol strangely, as some of his words came out of his mouth particularly strategical.

"Kol, come on. You and I can settle our differences like men. Leave Bonnie out of this."

"What differences?" Bonnie asked.

"Wow. You didn't tell her Doc?" Andie said.

"Doc?"

"Don't- don't call me that. I haven't been that to you in a long time. In fact, I was never your doctor, Andie."

Bonnie still stood quietly watching the exchange. "But me? Can you say the same about me?"

"Kol? Man..." Damon was almost desperate for Kol to shut his mouth. "Bonnie go home. Let me stay and talk with Kol. I promise I'll get this situated."

"Damon..."

"Listen, its simple Damon. You stop seeing my wife, or I take everything from you."

Bonnie shook her head in shock. "Wait, what? Kol, this has nothin to do with Damon, and everything to do with me and you. Leave him out of it." Kol laughed condescendingly, and looked over to Andie, who smiled like she knew something Bonnie didn't.

"Now, should I tell her Doc. Or should I LET you tell her."

"What is he talking about Damon?" She whispered quietly, trying not to let them fall apart before the two evil people in front of them.

Damon felt his heart nearly slow down, as he swallowed. Anything that came out of his mouth was a trial for his life, his career, his relationship with Bonnie. He stood before her, and stare at Kol, not in shock, but unaware that remaining in this predicament for so long without mentioning things to her, would lead to this very moment. The moment where the woman in question, could make or break him with a look. He held on to every precious moment they ever shared and let the memories filter his brain, so that when the words escaped his mouth against his will, he could remember everything beautiful about his life, and know everything he did was worth it. She was worth it. She was everything. And if he only had her for a little while, that was everything to him, and he never believed he would ever deserve such a fulfilling life. But nothing perfect lasts forever, and his dream was coming to an end as he was being shaken violently to wake up. It was when he heard her call his name, that he snapped out of it.

"Damon?" He turned to her slowly, and licked his lips nervously, looking down at his fidgety hands. She grabbed his hands like she always did when he was stressed. "You're hands are sweating. Talk to me."

"Bon, I-"

"It's okay, Damon. Whatever it is. Kol, can't destroy this." She whispered. "Talk to me."

"Bonnie, the night I met you...ahem." He cleared his throat, trying to find courage. "The night I met you. I wasn't just doing a him a favor. Kol, was my case study. I had been researching Narcissistic Personality Disorder, and it's effects on interpersonal relationships and marriages. Kol, agreed to be a case study, and in turn, I'd help him through treatment." Bonnie just stare at Damon, in shock. He looked everywhere but her eyes, because his nerves were shaken. Bonnie was still holding his hands, as he spoke, but her grasp loosened. "When I met you, I was also, studying the world of BDSM. As a psychologist, you're success aren't just helping patients, but studies we do on specific disorders, or neurological behaviors. Nothing about you and I was a study. You and I-" Bonnie almost tuned him out, unsure how to feel or what to think.

"I was a study Bonnie. Kol was a study. I wouldn't listen to him. You were probably a study too." Andie said.

"No. No! You weren't a study. And as far as Andie, the moment we became exclusive, I stopped studying her. And I also stopped studying Kol as well. The night I met you, and everything went down, I emailed him, dropping him as a study and client. I realized he was using my help to manipulate you, so I dropped him."

"No, he dropped me, so he could pursue you princess. He, knew all of my deepest, darkest secrets. He used those against me to manipulate you. To take you from me. I never had a chance once he set his sights on you, because he used his psychological manipulation over you."

"Stop. Stop, he wouldn't do that." Bonnie said, still holding onto the little hope she had in her relationship. Everything their relationship stood for was in the strength of that hand hold, and it was getting looser by the minute.

"Baby I didn't. I swear. Don't listen to Kol, you and I- are real. What we have is real. I swear you, I've never been more honest in my life." But it all seemed like so much. The other night finding out he was a psychologist so late in the relationship already had her questioning the merit of their connection. Now, Kol and Andie with this. Though Kol wanted nothing more than to hurt her, so she didn't know who to believe. Then Kol pulled out the unthinkable.

"I figured you'd say that. Then, I did a little research myself Doc. Turns out, he was diagnosed, about twenty years ago, with his own disorder. And it's all in this envelope. Everything you need to know about his personality disorder, and the types of people that have them. It's called Sadistic personality disorder."

"That is a fucking lie. What paperwork did you doctor up to make that look real, because I'm telling you Bonnie, I don't have a personality disorder. Those are strong words to use. Baby look at me." He begged when she hadn't been able to look him in the eyes. "Baby, please?" He whispered. "Don't listen to him. That diagnoses was a lie. And I can explain later."

"You were diagnosed with sadistic personality disorder? Tell me if that was a lie."

"It's hard to explain. That paperwork said I was diagnosed, and I thought I was for so long, but-"

"Face it Bonnie. He gets pleasure from manipulating people with his words. Punishing them and enforcing his control. It's all there in the paperwork. He can't lose control or give up any control. He doesn't feel like a part of society unless he's controlling what he feels like are lesser minded people. People who exhibit the need to rely on him or depend on him. He controls everyone. Me. You. Andie. He's not a good person Bonnie. And he's can become violent and explosive. Do you even know what he did to me, when he paid me a visit? Huh, did he tell you?"

"Kol, stop." Bonnie looked at him.

"He broke up a beer bottle and stuffed it into my mouth and pinned me down, closing my mouth so I couldn't breath. He forced me to chew that glass to beg for my life, and the amount of surgical work done on my mouth cost a fortune. Wonder why you didn't hear from me for a couple of months after that. I could barely speak. And it took me a month to be seen, thanks to Andie. But, my mouth was destroyed. He broke my rib, he attacked me when I least expected it."

Bonnie felt Damon clench his fists, and saw the fury in his face. "Kol, you and I both know why I did what I did. What you did to Bonnie. Let's not forget everything I know about you."

"Ah ah ah, doctor patient confidentiality. I'm sure you don't want a HIPAA lawsuit among other things." Kol smiled. Damon turned back towards Bonnie holding in all of his anger. He couldn't by law speak about anything Kol told him in confidence. Even when he realized half of the awful things Kol did, was to Bonnie. The internal anger Damon struggled with when it came to Kol, was torture. Especially when he had to look Bonnie in the eye everyday and pretend Kol didn't exist, and the things he knew about Kol were never told to him. Which is why he hurt Kol the way he did. "Doesn't that sound like a Sadistic person, Bonnie? One who could literally kill a man with bare hands, and no conscious over it?"

"What about what you did, Kol? To your wife. What about the things you did, to her?"

"I was dealig with a sickness Damon, it's called alcoholism. I'm sober now since the new year. I've gotten help. Real help. Not from a doctor who used my sickness against me to steal my wife."

"Bon he's only telling you this, to build his case. So, that he can say you knew all along and you and I were co-conspirators trying to sabotage him. I know this man, Bonnie. I was his therapist. Everything about him, I studied. He's a compulsive liar. Trust me, he's not doing this for you, he's doing it for himself."

"Damon, what did Kol tell you? What are you talking about the things he's done, that I don't know about?"

"I can't tell you. It's technically against the law."

Kol interrupted him. "Bonnie, he's a manipulative asshole."

"And you're a sex addict! A violent one. Is that the diagnoses Damon gave you? Oh God." She thought about it. "Wait, so, the sex addict diagnosis, the things you did... Damon was the doctor who knew?"

"Yes." Kol admitted.

She turned to Damon, and looked him in the eye. "You knew what he did to me? You knew the things that he did, that I didn't tell you about? You knew about the over active sexual indulgences, and the force, and the drinking, and the high sex drive, and the miscarriage, and the... the... toll it all took on my body?"

Damon couldn't speak. He put his head down, and rubbed his thumb and index finger across his forehead.

"Answer me!"

"It's complicated. It wasn't necessarily given to me, the way you're putting it."

"How was it put?"

"I can't tell you."

"Bullshit, fuck the law, Damon. Right now, is not a time to tell me about the law. You violated several laws I'm sure."

"No, I haven't. I've been very careful. Andie, wasn't exactly a patient. And Kol, was dropped the moment I realized everything. He spins the stories in a way, Bonnie, that-" Damon sighed. "Let's just say, when I got to know you, I knew what was truth and what wasn't. He's trying to come between us. But, he is jealous because of our connection. Can we just, go somewhere and talk? Not in front of them?"

"Damon, if you don't stay away from my wife, I'll take everything from you." Kol said. Bonnie looked around at the cars driving by and the noise, and wanted so badly to drown out all she was hearing but she couldn't. She held her body, finally letting go of Damon's hands. At that moment, he felt her presence leave him.

Just an hour ago they were fucking in bathroom, with his hands gripping her like a possessed man, and biting his shoulders for dear life. She could still feel his nails digging into her ass cheeks as he held her up. He could still feel her teeth in his shoulder.

Kol, watched his wife look unsure. She grabbed the envelope and its contents and got into her car. She put her sunglasses on and drove away without any words. Damon was left there with his embarrassment, and Kol and Andie to gripe about how he'd lost everything. But he didn't listen. He couldn't hear them. When the muffling in his head stopped he turned to them both.

"Andie, you're a lonely divorcée, who came to me, because you heard what I could do for you. It was just sex. And not that great either. You were a lonely woman, suing your husband, because you wanted to take him for everything he had. You've always been a selfish woman, and out for yourself. Even with me, I made sure, that you were satisfied whenever you left me. You were not a patient of mine, you were a client. It was a cover, we both know that. And Kol, you came to me, because you needed to cover all the bases. You didn't care about Bonnie. You just wanted it documented that you were being treated, so she wouldn't leave you. You both were people that were checking blocks. Neither wanted to become better people. Both just wanted to feel better about the shitty person they were. You two belong together. But she," he pointed in the direction Bonnie drove off in, "she is a good woman. She was a good wife. She was an emotional punching bag for you Kol. She was a cash cow for your lazy behavior. She took care of you. She didn't give me the time a day for a long time. Because she believed she had to fix you, and couldn't abandon you. What good did all of this do? You just hurt her more. It goes to show your motives were still Narcissistic. No one wins here. And yeah... She may be too good for me. But you have never, and will never deserve her."

 **...**

Damon drove around for a while, and just as much as he figured she didn't want to see him, he drove home, and there she was waiting for him. He stood in his kitchen across from her, silently. "Why?"

"I was protecting you from the truth, because I knew it would sound worse than it was."

"And how did you know that? Your psycho-analyzing tactics." She asked sarcastically.

"You know, when I met you, I immediately remembered the things he'd told me in sessions. He made himself seem like the emotionally battered husband. I wasn't sure how to take you at first. You were kind of cold, and disconnected. But very attentive to him, and you allowed yourself to play the role of loving wife. But I felt the façade in it. I imagined, when he said you only liked to fuck him when he was drunk, how that couldn't have been true, because every time he put liquor to his mouth that night, you rolled your eyes. He said that you made no time for him, and neglected his needs. And I realized it couldn't be true, because he gave you those dinner plans less than a couple of hours before we got there, and you made that amazing dinner, that I couldn't even focus on because I was too busy trying to see what was true and what wasn't. You were hard to figure out. I felt like I met a fed up woman. But a woman, that was desperate for some connection."

"You aren't answering my question!"

"Because, everything he told me about you, was a challenge to me. And when I met you, I wanted to take you from him. It's true. I wanted you for myself, and could no longer help him. I didn't want to help him be better for you. I dropped him as a patient."

"You understand how selfish you sound?" She yelled. Her voice shook, and so did her hands.

"Yes. I am selfish. I've always been honest about my selfishness when it comes to you. I'm not perfect."

"It's not okay, Damon." She yelled.

"I know. You don't think I know that? I am not a perfect man. But from the moment I saw you, I wanted you. And I went after you, no matter what it meant for him. Because I knew, he didn't deserve you."

"This is so fucking twisted." She said, holding her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"But I love you. I never thought I'd love someone the way I love you."

"Stop saying you love me. You've lied to and deceived me."

"No I never lied. I withheld information."

"Pertinent information. You knew Kol took advantage of me? Right? You knew he drank, so he could force me into sex?"

"No. I didn't."

"What were you told, and don't give me that doctor patient bullshit, Damon!"

"I was told, you only liked being touched when he was drunk. I was told, he only felt like you were into it, when he was drunk, because he lasted longer. You have to understand, he was my patient. It doesn't mean I believed everything he said. But I had no reason to think otherwise, because I was treating him, not both of you. And I was focused solely on him for the study and his behaviors. You were of no consequence to me when I didn't know you. And naturally, I only got one side of the story. How was I supposed to assume what was fabricated until I heard everything he had to say? My job was to listen and then assess."

"What else did he tell you? About me." She demanded.

"Bonnie, please don't make me-"

"Tell me!"

"Uh, he went through your phone, everyday. Paranoid that you were cheating and that he could lose you. Yet, he cheated on you, because he knew you were too good for him. Countless times, with tons of women. Different women. He had low self-esteem in the marriage, and sought for attention elsewhere. He wanted to feel like a man. " Her eyes watered hearing the truth.

"Got damn! Was he at least protected?"

"He says he was. But, how can I be certain?"

"And you thought we could go all these months, without you telling me this? So I could get tested?"

"I planned to tell you everything, as soon as the divorce was finalized. To protect you."

"Stop with the protecting me bullshit. I needed honesty." She admitted shaking her head in disapproval. "What else did he say?"

"Uhh... He was sexually deprived. He wanted kids. He was jealous of your career, because you put it before him. He never admitted he was jealous. But, I was able to note that, when he spoke of your successes, and his inability to keep a job."

"Of course. And about me?"

"You were rigid, and angry. You had control issues, and made all of his decisions for him. He said he felt like a prisoner when it came to sex, and you were the warden, the way you rationed it out. He cheated because you withheld sex, and emotionally abused him."

She laughed sarcastically. "Oh God. Emotionally abus- and you believed him?"

"To an extent. But come on, he is Narcissistic. I knew he fabricated his truths, because of his self-centeredness. But, somethings he said, made a little sense when I met you. You were very controlling when I met you. He said you only liked to be on top during sex. And you controlled the sex. Which made me believe his story about him being drunk. Because I thought you controlled him better when he was drunk, before I met you. And, it's true, you like o control everything. Even with us, in the beginning, you tried to control things."

"Well, that's not it, he got drunk, and aggressive. He knew he was untouchable when he was drunk. And I was available for the abuse."

"He also told me you begged when he was drunk. Which is why he drank."

"In the beginning, yes. I begged him to stop. Then after I realized there was no stopping him, once he blacked out, I stopped talking altogether. It made it quick and painless. If I came home and he was already drunk, I went directly to the bathroom and I took pills to numb myself to it. Do you know why he became an alcoholic?"

"His lack of control contributed to his alcoholism."

"And this is why, therapists never made sense to me. Because you can only analyze behavior based on information you collect. Selective information, patients decided to disclose. No offense to your profession, but the reason he drank, went deeper than his lack of control. He lacked the capacity to control me. The reason he drank, was because, it was his excuse to fuck me without consent. He was fearless, and it scared me. And I never told a fucking soul, because I was embarrassed. It was a humiliating, dark secret. And it showed how flawed we were. Everyone, except Katherine, thought we were perfect."

"It's okay to have flaws."

"No it's not. You met my parents. Flaws are ignored, and moved past." Damon realized Bonnie was in need of therapy. She had too much pent up pain, she never let it out. It was effecting her ability to communicate openly, and lean to lean on anyone. She wanted people to see her, without flaws. "Damon, do you know, I believed that because I was his wife, I had to let him do that? Do you know why?"

"No." Damon shook his head, just listening. Because of his profession, he was an attentive listener.

"Because I believed I'd be married to him forever. And that one man only was supposed to ever make love to me. This is how I was raised. One man, one woman. Forever. My body belonged to my husband, and his belonged to me. And since I couldn't divorce him, I just tried controlling the sex. Twice a week, to give my body a break. And I told him that in order to have children, he had to stop drinking. And once he stopped drinking, he stopped being violent. That's when he started going to see you, I guess. You helped him with his drinking, when you sent him to AA, because he calmed down. Or so I thought. Maybe it's when he started cheating. So, he stopped looking to me for sex, six to eight times a day. You have any idea how my body felt after letting my husband fuck me so much? I felt worthless. So, I took my worth back. And I stopped having sex for love. And started having contractual sex. Speaking of contracts, I know a thing or two about them. Kol had to sign a contract to my sex agreement, so we could try for kids. But he drank so much, I think we lost our chance. So, I started taking birth control. Lying to him about it. Because if he knew I got off of it, he'd go back to fucking mercilessly."

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I just, didn't know things from your point of view. I nearly got the details in a different way. He never gave me the impression he raped you."

"Don't call it that, please."

"But it is rape. In the state of California, it's against the law. None-consensual sex with your spouse is called spousal rape. It's prosecutable for six to eight years in prison."

"And guess what? I have no proof. So who cares? You don't have him admitting it on record. And I won't speak it into a court of law, so everyone can feel sorry for me. No. I'm not a victim of Kol. I refuse to let him take more of me. I just want to wash my hands of him." Bonnie took two deep breaths and looked up at him. "Damon, today was too much for me to process. And, I know that it was-"

"No, don't." He felt the her pulling away from him mentally, and emotionally. "Don't do it. Bonnie, don't... please-"

"I know that we were meant to meet somehow, but, after today... I just don't know if I can trust you." The moment her eyes watered, his watered too. He felt his fist clench, and his chest tighten. He grabbed his chest and walked towards her.

"Bon?"

"No. Don't touch me. You lied to me! You took advantage of the downfall of my marriage, and I know you are not all to blame. I take responsibility as well. I let you introduce me into this world of yours. I fell for you. I fell in love with you. I was careless and reckless for the first time in my life. And it felt good. But, you don't even know what was real and was was embellished, and neither do I now. Because, initially I was just a challenge for you. Because you're selfish. Sadistic personality disorder? You couldn't be honest with me?"

"Bonnie, it's not-"

"No! Stop. I've been this open book Damon! I gave you the keys to my cuffs. My house! I let you open me up sexually to something I thought I'd hate forever. I gave you a hundred percent trust in my body, my mind. You manipulated me!" Her emotions were starting to get her best of her again.

"No. I didn't."

"You didn't, huh? What do you call all the sexual tension when we met? You knew I was pretty starved for a deeper connection. You knew my marriage had sexual issues, and you targeted that chemical need in my brain, and played on it, feeding me this attention. You knew, how to get inside of my head, because you did it repeatedly until I gave in, Damon. You used your Columbia Phd against me, and got me to submit. You knew he was cheating, and seeking attention elsewhere, so you played on my need to be fed in every way that he kept me starved." He listened to her uncomfortably and wanting to interrupt her but being unable to, because she wasn't completely wrong. He knew he was a very smart man, and part of his knowledge on the human brain aided in his ability to get inside of her head. His temples throbbed and his mouth tightened, because he felt outted in a dark way. "You touched me in places he neglected. You made me hunger for your touch. Every time you fucked me you made me tell you I belonged to you, and no one else. And I believed that. You made me believe we had this beautiful connection that thrived on both of our need for affection, attention, and absence of light, but it was just your need for dominance, and control, and this darkness inside of you. It was never about me. It was about you!"

"Stop it. It wasn't like that, Bonnie." He warned, but she continued speaking against him.

"You touched me in sacred places, and woke my body up to you. I can't even cum when I masturbate anymore. I can't cum unless you fuck me or touch me. You tortured me Damon. You've made it to where I can't fucking imagine sex with anyone else. I can't imagine another man touching me. I can't get turned on by anyone else. I can't cum to my fingers anymore!" She shouted emotionally. That was his intention, as a dominant, to awaken her body to him and him only. "For God'S sake I've got welts across my ass, as we speak!"

"Yes, Bonnie. I know your body, because I love making you feel good. Your body is my job. You are my job."

"No, I'm not a job, I'm a woman."

"I know you are. That was the wrong choice of words. But Bonnie, as a man, it's my job to make sure you feel loved, and adored, and taken care of, and appreciated in every way. I love making you feel good." Damon grabbed her arms, and pulled her against him. But Bonnie pushed him away.

"No!" She yelled. "You love knowing you trained me in that way. It's the control you love. Not me! It's knowing my body is made for your control now. In eight months, you've tied me, pinned me, cuffed me, spanked me, flogged me, plugged me, chained me, stuffed me, paddled me, gagged me, kissed me, knotted me, choked me, and fucked me into submission. Made me the perfect little fuck toy."

Any dominant would take pride in those words. The perfect little fuck toy was every dominants desire. But, not in this way, in which she delivered them. It took away the real connection between them, and made it feel so contractual.

"No." He yelled, grabbing her and pinning her to the wall.

"Yes." She snapped. Damon stare at her wanting to fuck her, wanting to tear her clothes off and stuff himself inside of her, and make her scream his name, and how she belonged to him, loud enough the neighbors would hear, though it would be impossible on his large property. But he couldn't, force his dominance right now, he couldn't make her submit, because she was convinced they were a lie. And part of him knew he'd never touch her again.

"I love you. I worship your body."

"You worship what my body gave you, Damon!"

"Oh yeah, and what was that?"

"The love you couldn't get from your mother." She said it in a way, he almost felt himself break down inside. He took that hit to the gut, and dropped his head. "You made me be the nurturing woman in your life, because your mother left you. And I was the perfect experiment." He slammed his hands on the wall next to her face making her jump.

"You need to stop while you're ahead Bonnie. Stop talking."

"You make every woman give you what she couldn't, and you punish them to remember how angry you were because you can't punish her."

Damon punched the wall and grabbed his hair by the root and screamed loud and painfully through the echoes of his his large, barely lived in home, until Bonnie came around. "Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh. Stop it. Stop fucking talking. Stoooooop!" He screamed.

"No. You need to hear this. I'm not your mother Damon. I didn't hurt you. I didn't leave you. I didn't walk out on you. No matter how many times you spank me, or choke me, or smack me, you can't punish her through me. Or any other woman. You have to tell her how you feel and you have to face your demons. Because, I can't keep being a punching bag. And no, I don't mean the sexual way. I love that part of us. I mean, the fact that you lied to me, and didn't have the balls to just be honest. I could've taken it. I could've dealt with it. But you waited so long. How can you tell me you love me and continue to lie to me about Kol? No wonder you don't want me to dominate you. You can't let go of the past. You can't give me the control you gave your mother, because you don't want to feel vulnerable!" She was hitting some nails hard on the head.

"Stoooooop!" He screamed in her face.

"I get it, and I'm sorry she hurt you in such a deep impactful way, that it's taken this long for you to face it."

"Shut the fuuuuck up Bonnie!"

She looked at him, while he screamed losing some control over himself. She'd never seen Damon lose control. He wouldn't let himself cry or be hurt. He just yelled, and punched things and threw things, and she watched him lose control. It hurt her to watch him lose himself in the moment, but she couldn't protect him from himself. She jumped every time somethings cracked or broke. She'd never seen him so violent. But she couldn't stop him. He was like a car wreck. She covered her face with her palms watching him, and crying because she couldn't change facts.

"Damon, stop." She cried. "Stop!" But he couldn't hear her. He just focused all of his energy on destroying things until he looked up and saw the fear inside of her. His beautiful home had never been so destroyed. It was a metaphor for his life. The appearances were near perfect, but deep down, was buried pain, and it was destroying him from the inside out. He walked to her with his hair a mess and his jacket peeled off and his buttons undone half way.

"I gave you my heart." He said with a loud, but cracked voice. "I fucking loved you with everything I had. I still love you with everything in me. And maybe it wasn't as much as you wanted, Bonnie, but it was me. It was what I had. And you just took everything I fought my whole life to feel inside of me, that I managed to give to you, and crumbled it up like paper, and set it on fire. Maybe Kol was right! You can be cold, when you want to be. And you find a way to crawl inside of that hard shell of yours and make a man feel this small." He held up to fingers pinching them together.

She looked at him, and shook her head angrily. "Don't you dare bring up the one person who hurt me beyond repair."

"Why? Only you can do it? I can't bring up Kol, but you can bring Lily up and use it to break me, as a man? Using her to make me hurt, because you believe I used you."

"You used me through the one person who hurt me."

"If you truly believe that, then we used each other Bonnie!" He spit out breathing hard. "And that's what people do. That's life, but, this isn't us. We aren't these angry people. We are better."

"We _were_ better. Or at least I thought. You lied to me." Her tears started falling again.

"To protect you."

"Regardless of what you thought, you lied. And now, he is trying to take everything from both of us. I worked too damn hard, Damon, to just let him, do this to me. And I trusted you to be honest about something so personal."

"I'm sorry, Sweet Pea. I did what I thought was best, for the moment. But I messed up."

"Yes. You messed up."

"You going to run away from me now? Cower and hide from facing this?"

"Me, cower? That's irony if I ever heard it. No, I'm going to go back to being the cold bitch I was when you met me. I let you in, and I regret it." She turned to leave and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Stop, please?" He begged. "Don't leave me, Bonnie. I love you. I'll do whatever you want, but don't leave me." She felt the pain in his shaking lips as he spoke against the back of her head, a couple tears fall from his eyes, and he's holding her for dear life. She tried breaking free of his grasp but he was holding her like she was air and his lungs were collapsing. "Bonnie, baby..." he turned her body towards his and searched her face for their connection. But she kept closing her eyes and turning her head, wiping away the tears that leaked from the corners of her eyes. "Stop. Look at me, baby. Please. Look at me." But she refused. "Don't take yourself away from me. We needed each other, and we found each other, so we used each other. It's the cycle of life, and love. But I promise to be better. I promise to be who you need."

"Damon stop. Please. Don't make this harder than it has to be. I have to go."

"No." He begged kissing her lips. But she had to be strong. She grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands off her face. "No, Bonnie! Please?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." She cried. "Good bye Damon."

And when she turned she didn't look back. She got in her car and left him. Ending things between them, not knowing what she was doing. Or where she was going next in her life. All she knew is she needed to move forward, alone.

And he felt the pain of his mother, abandoning him, all over again.

* * *

 **So, some of you knew this was bound to happen. What did you think of ALL THE TEA? Because there was quite a bit of it. Hope or expectations for Bamon at this point? Pls review, and thank you for reading :)**


	24. Aftermath and Debris

**Black Velvet  
Chapter 23- Aftermath and Debris  
R-M**

 **ps. There will be errors guys. It's not professionally editted.**

oOo Bonnie oOo

I'm sitting in my office Thursday morning. It had been five days since I'd spoken to Damon. The break up hadn't left my mind. The words spoken, the secrets withheld. The trust lost. My mind kept replaying everything, over and over. Our break up was my favorite broken record. I listened to it in my head, forcing myself to get over it. I truly am a masochist, in every sense of the word. I guess I can thank Damon for being able to admit that to myself. Must be the psychologist in him, that unknowingly trained himself, to train the people in his life. He's better than I thought. I replay the last sexual encounter in my head. The bathroom, at the dinning hall, of Kat and Lijah's engagement announcement. Damon was so anxious and stressed. When he whooped me, with his belt, I knew it made him feel better. And while I wasn't complaining, I knew, that his controlling me, was what sated him that afternoon. I don't know, if my love sated him. I don't know if my loyalty sated him. I don't know, if my love for him, sated him. But his punishing me, sated him. And that's probably what's been on my mind the most since that day. Me, not knowing if I was a significant force of need to him. But more or so, what he could do to me. What if he never loved me? What if he just loved the control?

Everything has been a mind fuck with Damon since day one. I'm not even sure what's real, and what was an illusion. And because of this, I lost a mirage of my would-be future. And I have to move on, as if it never happened, because after all, that's what a mirage is, right? Make believe.

Why didn't divorcing Kol, feel as painful as ending things with Damon?

 **...**

Kat walked into Bonnie's office, and loomed over the doorway. Bonnie was twinkling her fingers quickly through the keyboard, inputting some finalized submissions of reviews. She was so focused she couldn't see Kat standing there watching her. Either that, or she was pretending to be so hard at work to avoid her friends, sympathetic gaze.

Without looking up, flinching, or even pausing, she spoke. "May I help you Mrs. Soon-to-be Mikaelson?"

"How are you doing kiddo?"

"Good. Just submitting these final reviews. I've got some things to do after work. Davina has called out all week." Bonnie said softly. "But, its good, because I've been busier. I probably shouldn't have an assistant anyways."

"Why not? You run a business. You need the extra help."

"But are you listening? I've been busy."

"Yes I'm listening. I just don't want you to think, it's not okay to lean on someone. Even an assistant, if you have to."

Bonnie gave a sympathetic grin. "I hear you. Just know I have to keep myself busy, like I did before Davina did my errands, and before Damon took up my free time. I'm going to finish my work here. And when I'm done, I'm going to head home early, so I can have that PI meet me and pick up all of the hidden equipment he found in my house. I've already taken the stuff from here home yesterday."

"Is he investigating that creeped out fuck, Kol?"

"Um, he's going to look at the footage, see how far it dates back. He will figure out where the spyware came from. Because apparently, it's not one that is sold on the market."

"I'm so disgusted. I took him out of the wedding."

"Thank you Kat. I appreciate that. I can't be around him."

"How dare he fucking, fuck with MY BEST FRIEND, and assume he'd still be apart of this wedding? Fuck the fact that he's Elijah's brother! He's demented, and problematic. And if he comes anywhere within a certain amount of feet near you, I'm going to kick his fucking ass!"

"What would I do without you? I swear I thought I was rid of him for good. But, you kicking him out of the wedding, means a lot to me, Kat."

"Of course. His got damn family might baby him, but that shit ain't going to fly in my wedding day. He wont be torturing you on my watch. Besides, I sent his suit back already."

"Wow. Was Elijah angry?"

"No. Elijah understood. But his whole family is questioning Kol's removal from the wedding. And Elijah said he feels like it's going to be World War III with Esther."

"Esther... ugh. She, babies him worse than anyone. Her little baby boy does no wrong."

"Well, she can kiss my ass, if she gives me shit about it."

"I think I owe you an amazing bachelorette party." Bonnie smiled.

"Oh, yes. I have permission to have a one night-stand. So, we're doing it big!" Katherine exclaimed.

"I'm not even going to comment." Bonnie laughed.

"Hey... you know my last night as a single woman, and I am just happy you'll be there."

Bonnie nodded her head in approval. "Of course. Where else would I be? I'm not exactly Ms. Popular these days."

"I know. I've rubbed off on you so much." Kat said, not so regretfully. "Sorry, not sorry. Just means I don't have to worry about anyone else calling my best friend their best friend."

"That's such an absurd truth." Bonnie said. "So, who will be taking that asshole's place walking down the isle?"

"Uhh, don't shoot me, for this... but Stefan."

"Wow." Bonnie grinned. "Is that smart, Stefan and Elena walking down the isle at your wedding? I mean, she wanted him to propose, you don't think it'll be triggering?"

"Pft, no." Kat laughed. "She's so sprung on Tyler's dick, she may not even remember she and Stefan were a thing." Katherine loved teasing her _lost in love_ sister. "But, I mean... Damon is still Elijah's best man, and your my maid of honor, so, if you want I can let you walk with Stefan and have Damon walk with Elena."

"I'm fine, Kat. It's fine. He's just Damon. Another guy."

"He's not just another guy. He's, the love of your-"

"NO. Don't say that. He was a rebound. Helped me to bounce back after Kol. And, I can walk down the isle with Damon. It's not like he and I are getting married." Her best friend walked towards her desk, and sat on the side of it leaning backwards towards Bonnie. "I'm okay, Kat. I promise." She lied.

"Sure."

"What? I am. In fact, the whole Damon thing, helped me to find confidence to get back out there and date."

"Nope. I wouldn't recommend it."

"Why?"

"Because, after what you and Damon shared, you won't be able to date a regular guy after that. It'll feel too vanilla for you." Bonnie shook her head disagreeing.

"Listen, I'm not saying I'm going to date tomorrow. But listen, I was married for ten years. Then I had a serious eight month relationship ship that was... of a particular nature. I'm sure my heart just wants companionship. It's not worried about anything in particular."

Katherine knew her best friend. She knew she wouldn't be satisfied in a vanilla relationship. She also, believed, Bonnie wouldn't be able to touch another man, after Damon. They stare at one another for a few seconds. Kat trying to read Bonnie's face, and Bonnie trying to keep from being read. "What?"

"Nothing. Just, trying to figure out why you are pretending with me, that what Damon did hasn't affected you. Bon Bon, it was wrong. HE WAS WRONG! I tried to call him yesterday, and-"

"Kat, don't. Stop fighting my battles for me. I can handle break ups and divorces without you threatening the men in my life for hurting me."

"So, he did hurt you?" Kat caught Bonnie as she admitted her pain unknowingly.

"I- uh-" Bonnie tapped her forehead with her fingers, and shook her head. "Kat, you know that I cared for Damon. But, I have to move on. I promise I'm okay. I can be at the wedding, I can be around Damon, and I will be fine."

"Really?" Kat asked unconvinced.

"Really." Bonnie said convincingly.

"So... You could agree to meet with us tonight at the cabin still? It's card night, and you promised to help me with the seating arrangement for the reception." Bonnie was taken aback. She'd assumed card night was cancelled, but she had to remember, that Kat and Lijah both relied on Damon and Bonnie as sanity in their once a week card nights. The wedding planning was getting them, and they were arguing everyday over it.

Bonnie looked at her best friend, who tilted her head waiting for an answer. "Uhh, yeah. Pft! It's cards." Bonnie said casually. "It's not like he and I have to be a couple during card nights." _Let alone talk_ , she thought. "Besides, Elijah needs me to take you off his hands a few hours." How long could she put on this brave face, for everyone. "Okay, Kat. I'll be there."

 **xXx**

Bonnie, drove twenty miles over the speed limit. She'd promised to be with Lily at four pm today, and she ended up being held up with the PI after work. He wasn't investigating Kol on a daily basis, but he was investigating what Kol had done, because it was illegal. And even though, Bonnie could get him on the legalities, she needed to protect those images for Damon's sake. She may have been angry with him, but she didn't want Kol to take everything from him. So, she needed to find out how he got the specialized software into her house. He's not tech savvy, which means he wasn't working alone. Bonnie wanted to play her cards right, and formulate her own plans, to keep Kol from taking everything from her, and to keep him from ruining Damon.

When she arrived into the parking lot, she parked in the first place she could find. Without paying attention, it was a handicapped spot. She got out of her car and ran into the building which wouldn't be letting anyone else in after five. She ran to the front desk, got her visitors pass, and hurried up the elevator. Almost out of breath, she jogged in her heels down the hall to Lily's room. "Wheeew!" She gasped. "I'm... soooo, soorrrry..." she paused catching her breath "...that I'm late. I lost track of time."

Lily looked up, and over to Bonnie, smiling. "You made it. I hope you didn't speed."

"I may or may not be able to attest to that." Bonnie huffed walking in and sitting on the chair next to Lily's bed.

"I told you, that, you didn't have to come to my chemo every week."

"I honestly don't mind." Bonnie hated that Lily did chemo every week alone. She moved to LA a couple of months back, because she was referred to one of the best treatment specialists. Her sons both worked beyond four in the afternoon. Sarah worked, and then had the kids after that. Bonnie left work every Thursday at three-thirty to be there with Lily. Which is why Damon referred to Bonnie as having been spending so much time with Lily lately. "You look gorgeous." Bonnie smiled, whisking hair out of Lily's face.

"For now. Then, they will take my hair, and I will be, a distant memory of the woman I once was."

"Don't say that. You will always be beautiful. And it's only a matter of time before you kick this cancer in the ass."

"Stage four Bonnie. I know my fate. I just, wanted more time with my boys and their families." Her hand reached out for Bonnie's, and gripped it. "Thank you for, allowing me to be apart of your life." Bonnie nodded her head. "I know, my son is still angry with me. And you didn't have to take me into your life the way you did. And, thank you, for listening to my old stories and telling me yours." Lily spoke sympathetically.

"Of course, Lily. I mean, our friendship, doesn't have to be dictated by yours and Damon's. I have really come to appreciate you. You've been such a safe sounding board, and such a wonderful part of my life."

"You are so sweet. I love that about you. You're just, open-hearted. My son, is lucky to have you." Bonnie didn't have it in her heart to tell her about the break up. They had a good relationship without Damon, and Bonnie didn't want to concern Lily with the technicalities of she and Damon's complicated relationship. "I know he's complicated. And things may be beautiful now, but one day they will get difficult. I know this, because I know my son. He's complicated. Just know, you are the only person, who I've ever seen him open up to. Let alone someone he loves so deeply. Please, just promise me, when the times get hard, don't give up on him, the way I did."

Bonnie smiled, without making a notion to anything in particular, because she didn't have the heart to dampen Lily's mood. So, she said the only thing she could.

"He's a good man." She smiled, watching Lily smile back at her, while feeling a little perky today. "Oh, by the way, the dress was a hit at the engagement announcement Saturday. I got a lot of compliments on it."

"Good. Because I'd only worn that dress for my twenty-first birthday. The boy's father bought it for me. Damon was very young when I wore it, so he wouldn't remember it."

"No, he said he remembered it from pictures and how beautiful he remembers it looking on you."

"Really he was only about three or four years old. Well it's a good thing I wore it only once. They say, you only wear a beautiful dress once. So, you never add memories to it, besides the one you made the day you wore it."

"Yeah. Anyways, I had it taken to the dry cleaners. But I'll probably never wear it again. It was a day I'll never forget." Bonnie said. The day didn't end so well.

"No, don't follow that stupid rule. He spent all that money on that dress for me, to wear it once. Such a waste of damn money. The stupid things we women do, by having rules for our expensive clothes. The truth is, if you love something wear the hell out of it. That's the rule."

"Deal." Bonnie laughed. The two women sat there talking for the next few hours. About everything. Their conversations had no limitations. But today, Bonnie rarely mentioned Damon. It wouldn't be fair, to flaunt a lie, that she was already perpetrating in order to keep Lily from stressing over Damon. Her guilt did enough eating a way at her. That is why Bonnie was a blessing to her, because she didn't judge Lily.

 **xXx**

Katherine stood in the kitchen of Damon's cabin pouring chips in a bowl, along with salsa in a separate bowl. She wasn't one for cooking or baking, so she bought a tray of veggies, with assorted deli sliced meats and cheeses. Bonnie usually prepared their card night food. But somehow she was running late. She'd gone to Lily's chemo session. Then went home and took a long bath. Soaking for some time tempted to masturbate. It had been five days. Her body was used to a certain lever of sexual activity by now. After eight months, she was addicted to him.

But when she put her fingers between her legs, nothing was happening. She tried for half an hour, and nothing. Her anger forced her out of the bathtub, into a robe, and sitting on her bed staring blankly at a wall for more time than she could even remember, because by the time she came to, it was eight.

Card night started at eight. She jumped up and had no time to get ready. Her hair, was put in two French braids, and she wore yoga pants, and an off the shoulder sweater. She put on her favorite pair of cross trainers and lip gloss, and mascara, to cover up the puffiness under her eyes from the crying she did after she parted ways with Lily today.

Kat realized, she needed some lessons in food preparation. "Gee, how does Bonnie always get the food so decorative?" She tossed all of the cheese in a small bowl, so she didn't have to lay them out. "Ah well, it's just card night, right?"

"Kitten, Damon stepped out to grab some wood for the fireplace."

"It's April."

"It's supposed to rain tonight."

"Oh, that's right. April showers bring May flowers." Katherine looked at her Rose Gold Rolex with the diamond bezel Elijah had gotten her for her birthday months ago. "Forty-five minutes. Wow!"

"Traffic leaving the city muffin."

"Yeah, but she said she'd be here."

"Call her to make sure she's okay." Elijah reminded her.

Kat rolled her eyes, sighing. "Why do I get this feeling, she's not coming?"

Her fiancé, chuckled at her impatience. "Doll, give her a chance. And be sensitive to her situation."

"I'm sensitive to what happened. I even unfriended Damon on Instagram."

Elijah looked puzzled tossing celery into his mouth in disbelief. "Damon has Instagram?"

"He got one, at Christmas when we went to Alaska, and they went to Big Bear. He only posts pictures of Bonnie when she's not looking. And weird stuff like, the art work he deals, glasses of bourbon, and wolf memes." Elijah actually took to the last one and laughed.

"Wolves? Huhhhhhh. Makes sense."

"Why?"

"It's a Dominant thing. Think about it. And Alpha-wolf/Alpha male. Wolves are a dominant species, love."

"I get it. Wow, you two are weird." She admitted, wanting to laugh a bit. But the cabin door caught her attention when a shadow moved towards the porch light, standing at the window. A small knock sounded. The small stature of a woman with a bun on her hair barely reached the top of the window. "And here she is. Fifty-six minutes late." Kat walked to the door with a swing in her hips, and her hair in a ponytail. When she opened it, Bonnie was standing with wine, and a container of homemade, spicy guacamole. And another container with a mixture of red, purple, and white grapes. "Oh God, thank you. Is that homemade guac?"

"A duhh. You know I don't do store bought." Bonnie spoke sarcastically.

"Well, I bought some salsa in a jar, type shit, and it isn't as pretty as the one you make. But... it's a little addicting with chips. I can't stop eating it."

"Of course." Bonnie grinned, staring awkwardly at Kat. "Well, are you going to let me in?"

"Oh, shit, yes. Come on." Kat walked Bonnie to the kitchen, which had a lowered counter that over looked the dinning room, where they played cards. Bonnie set her spread out, and looked at Kat's tray.

"Bless your heart boo. This is progress. There was a time, you just left everything in the package and set it out." Bonnie laughed, making Kat laugh. "But, this... you see this Lijah. You have changed this woman. She set out a spread for you. She put her famous store bought salsa in a bowl for you, as opposed to making people dip from the jar. Which she was famous for, before you." Elijah roped her in his arms, and for once, cracked the most genuine, doting smile, which almost sounded like laughter. Elijah rarely laughed.

"I'd like to think, I may have had some effect on her. Granted, her jar salsa, double-dipping habits, will go down in history."

"Hey, I won you over, still." The two of them had come so far in the past fourteen months. Bonnie adored the relationship they had. And watching them overcome Kat cheating, and Elijah's lost of trust in her. She watched them battle a challenging hump in the road of their relationship, and over come it, and love each other, even harder.

Then she thought to she and Kol, and how that didn't happen for them. And she and Damon, and how it didn't happen for them. And maybe, relationships weren't for Bonnie. Maybe, she was better at being the success-driven woman. Maybe it why she couldn't get pregnant.

Her eyes got lost on the couple's natural flirting, and humor with one another. And she smiled too, being happy for them. She'd almost forgot about her awful love life, until... the cabin door opened.

In he walked with two pieces of wood, and a third falling from his grip. Bonnie's head turned to the side, facing the door, accidentally making eye contact with him. She held her breath, unsure of what to say or do. But she felt his emotion and their connection. She was intimidated, by the deep love she still had for him. But fearful of how deep he allowed them to fall before coming clean to her. She couldn't breath for the seconds that his eyes trapped hers, like the natural predator he was.

But the falling wood broke their direct eye contact. In fact, everyone stopped their motions and turned to the doorway.

"I should help, kitten."

"But what if I don't want to let you go?"

"Then, I guess I'll take you with me, and we can both help out." Kat let him go quickly.

"Oh, yeah. No. I don't do wood."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Bonnie teased.

"Bon? You're mind is in the gutter. That's usually my job." Kat joked. When Elijah left the room, Bonnie whispered to her.

"Girl. I'm dying."

"What? Damon... too soon?"

"No, sex. I'm horny. It's been a rough week, and nothing's worked."

"Bon, that's not good. What about the bullet I bought you?"

"Damon trashed it. A while back."

"Oh, crap. Well... we can go toy shopping soon. I don't mind. And Elijah doesn't ban me from toys."

"Yeah, well. Elijah wasn't known for being the King of torture." Bonnie said.

"But, he is definitely the king of kink. So, I have a finger up my ass almost everyday, and we do a lot of him watching me play with myself. And don't forget, once in a while we watch each other fuck other people."

Bonnie shook her head, in disagreement. "Yeah, I never got that. I could never watch Damon with anyone else. And vice versa."

"Never say never."

"Never."

"Yeah, well... I can only hope you and Damon can work this out Bon. I'm angry at him. And I know you are. But, I believe you, when you told me he said he was trying to protect you."

"Kat, it doesn't matter. He lied, for a long time. And he used my piece-of-shit ex, to manipulate me."

"Bon, no-"

"Yes. As much as I hate Kol, it was unfair of Damon to do. The psychological advantage he had, that...makes it worse." Bonnie caught herself feeling her emotions again, tears weld up in the corners of her eyes, and she paused feeling her nose begin to tickle from within at the thought of everything, and wanting to cry. But, she couldn't let them see. "Uhh, excuse me a sec, okay." She quickly walked around the kitchen and dining room and back down the long hallway to the bathroom. Damon noticed her walk passed him, and he thought to check on her. But he saw Kat moving quickly behind her.

"Bon... Bon?" She called out knocking on the door. "Please let me in. Bonnie." Bonnie opened the door, allowing Kat's passage. "Hey, we don't have to discuss seating arrangements tonight. Let's save it for tomorrow."

"Thought you don't have any time this week to do it."

"I don't but, I can reschedule something... a phone conference maybe?"

"No. I'm fine. I just needed a minute. I'm fine. Let's go back in there. Or he'll think I'm affected. I don't want him having that type of power over me."

"I get it. You're a bad ass bitch. I'm all about being strong. Whatever I need to do to help, let me know."

"I'm good. Let's go redo these veggie trays." Kat grabbed Bonnie's arm, pulls her backwards. "What?" She asked confused.

"Nothing. Just wanted to hug you." She wrapped her long spider like arms around her short friend and hugged her kissing the top of her head like a mama bear. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Without me? You'd have no female friends."

"Facts." They laughed. "It's a fucking shame."

"No. I'd don't have very many either. We're a fucking mess."

 **...**

The group played cards through the awkward reunion of Bonnie and Damon. Eventually they pushed through it and ended up dealing with one another, as regular people. Façade or not, the night was going smooth for a couple of hours. But Bonnie made it a point to talk at the group, or around Damon and not directly to him. "Well, we ran out of Salsa, and guacamole. So, I think that's sign to call it a night."

"Pft. Bon, I think I need another glass of wine." Drunken Katherine said. "I'm having some good luck tonight. Taking everyone's money." Then childishly, she stuck her nose out at everyone.

"Well, I for one can't have another drink, because I'm driving."

"Bonnie, I can always give you a ride home. As a friend." Damon suggested.

"Yeah, that's okay." She shook her head brushing him off. She'd been doing that all night.

"Bon, it's not a big deal. You want me to call Gino?"

"Damon!" She raised her voice shockingly. "I don't need anything from you."

The whole group was silenced, until the monotony of tension was broken by the ringing of Bonnie's phone. Damon licked his lips, sitting up, feeling frustrated. He hadn't spoken to her in days. Not a text, a hello, nothing. He was losing his mind slowly. But he knew he brought it on by lying, so he gave her space. But Bonnie wanted nothing to do with him still. She looked at her phone, and stood up, walking outside.

"Sorry, I need to take this." She walked out of the room. "Hello. Yes, hi... Already? Oh, that's great..." they all sat in silence as she walked out, not knowing what to say with each other. And all Damon could focus on was how the only person whoever called Bonnie after ten o'clock at night in the past was Kat. So _who the hell could that have been calling?_ He wondered. But when the door closed, Kat spoke first.

"Damon, she needs time."

"I haven't done anything all night. I just offered a ride."

"Yeah, but not having spoken in five days, and that's the first thing you say?"

"What can I do? She fucking hates me. This is hard on me too Kat. But what can I do, if she can't even accept me protecting her?"

"I don't know, Damon. Send her reminder of how much you love her and why. Offer a compromise, to meet her halfway somewhere. Listen to her, I mean really listen. Act like a man who fucked up, and can't live without her."

"I can't. I begged her the day she walked away from me. I apologized. I can't crowd her space. Crowding her, will push her further away."

"Give me a break with the clinical shit. She's not a client Damon. She's your girlfriend-"

"Was! My girlfriend. Past tense."

"Whatever. Treat her like a woman, you knew from the inside out. Maybe it's ingrained in you, to do everything by the book, like the psychologist. But, she needs to see, that it wasn't all just words with you. Remind her that it was real... Unless, it wasn't real."

"Kat, you're friend, also has communication issues. It's not just me-"

"You fucking lied to her! You took an emotionally vulnerable woman, and took advantage. Maybe it was real. Hell, I believe you love her. But you took advantage of the situation."

"It wasn't intentional!" Damon yelled back, and the two of them were going back and forth yelling, until Elijah broke it up.

"Enough. Okay. Let's all take a deep breath. Bonnie is outside. This is going to make her uncomfortable if she hears it. You can't do this."

But Kat wanted no parts of Elijah's warnings. Because she didn't stop there. "I vouched for you! I introduced you to my best friend, Damon. I was rooting for you. Hell, I was your fucking wingman for eight months, with her." She said pointing her finger at him from across the table. She had on a slinky white tank, and blue jeans, standing up, as casually as ever. Because she didn't really do casual. She was always fitted in some name brand expensive clothes. But today, she was in a different headspace than normal, from wedding planning. So, her frustrations about the wedding and Kol and Andie, and Damon... all came out on him, when she glared at him with an angry face. "You need to fix this." She spoke her last words as Bonnie was walking back inside. Everyone adjusted themselves, into their seats again.

"Hey, why does it feel so tense in here?"

"Uh... Damon's a soar loser. He lost to me, so... he owes me. BIG TIME." She insinuated.

"Oh. Well, sorry about that. It was the PI I hired. He may have a lead."

"PI?"

"You hired a PI, for Kol?" Damon asked.

"Uh, no. I didn't. I hired a PI to track the software from the hack job done on my computers. And the cameras implanted into my house, which were connected to my computers, and sending him footage. There's a source to the invasion. Kol, didn't work alone."

"Bonnie dear, again, I apologize for my brother's behavior. It is terribly embarrassing. You know, I prefer to stay neutral. Because, the more people involved the messier it is. But I support you doing what you have to do, to get to the bottom of things."

"Thanks, Elijah, it means a lot. And I would never think to put you in the middle of this. So, I'm sorry it's probably awkward for you."

"More embarrassing than anything."

"Anyways, this guy comes highly recommended. So, I'm meeting with him tomorrow for dinner to get the Intel. Wish me luck. This can help me save my half of the business. Any discrepancy or illegal activity that I have on record against him, will work in my favor."

"That's fucking great Bonnie. I'm so angry he's trying to mess with the business. Stick it to that asshole. No offense Baby." Elijah generally didn't comment, back to Katherine's rude remarks, unless she was being inhospitable.

"Dinner huh?" Damon asked, catching them all off guard.

"Excuse me?" She asked

"What kind of PI discusses business over dinner. They're usually more discreet. Dinner, is kind of insinuative isn't it?"

"Of what? A date? You can't be serious." She laughed. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." He was transparent, and she wasn't here for a fight. She shook her head, and stood fifteen feet away from where he sat glaring at her. Damon angrily stood up knocking his chair over. His temple started to throb, because he realized he had no control over anything when it came to her anymore.

"I'm going to grab another piece of wood. I'll-uhh I'll be back." He walked out of the cabin like a furious calm storm, walking past her, without making anymore eye contact.

Bonnie looked at the engaged happy couple, realizing she couldn't pretend anymore. Sitting next to this man, acting like nothing happened, trying to be normal was a façade she couldn't put up anymore. "This... was a bad idea. I should go."

"Bonnie, I can go with you-"

"No, Kat. It's okay. I have a head ache, and it's for the best. I'll see you at work tomorrow." She hugged them both before leaving. As she grabbed her purse, she waived bye, heading out of the front door. She felt the wind pick up and the clouds were settling into the middle of the sky. Bonnie hurried to her car, but he yelled out to her when he saw her leaving.

"Hey." She continued without stopping, forcing him to run to her. His hand gripped her arm hard stopping her. "Why are you leaving?"

"We both know why."

"I didn't mean to question you in there. Just... been going crazy without you."

"Damon, I have to go." She knew she could stay with him forever, but she couldn't forget what happened. She could hardly be in his presence without wanting to break down and cry. She was tensing up as he drew closer to her. Because she knew she was weak when it came to him.

"You're uptight. And angry." He spoke into her personal space. "You've been all night." His body trapped hers against her car. Giving her just enough space to breathe, but not to move.

She hesitated to speak, not wanting to say the wrong thing. "I- I-"

"It's okay. I know how to fix that." He whispered, teasing her lips with his own lips, breathing in every breath she released, focusing on the possibility of kissing her. "Give me the word, and I'll fix it." He licked her lips, knowing he still knew how to get to her. He licked her bottom lip, then her top lip, and by the time his tongue reached her mouth again, Bonnie caught him, with her own, and allowed herself to be taken by his kiss. It had only been five days that they'd been broken up, but it felt like an eternity.

The moment their mouths connected, she felt it hit her straight in her sweet spot. Five days, multiple baths, showers, and masturbating sessions and nothing. But the moment, she smelled his breath, and felt his skin, and tasted him, her lady parts were reactivated. Damon slid his hands underneath her sweater, gripping her sides with his fingertips. He felt her tense up, when he touched her skin, so he decided to take it further. He slid his hands down into her yoga pants, and squeeze each of her cheeks, gripping her like she belonged to him again. He pulled her into his erection, making her moan. "Let me make it all better. Let me make you feel good." His whispers were hypnotizing her.

His fingers slid further south, until he found her wet warmth. His snake like fingers slithered slowly, giving him ample opportunity to watch her eyes roll to the back of her head, before her head fell backwards. "Yes. Mmmm." Her moans were desperate, and he knew she needed him.

"Yeah, baby. I can make you feel good."

"Make me feel good."

"Okay baby. I'm gonna make you feel good." His lips caressed her open neck wildly, and he whispered into her ear. "Come home with me. You need me, baby. Let me kiss it better." His fingers penetrated her possessively. He knew he had her. Because she needed this. She needed to feel good. And only he could deliver the happy endings.

Bonnie was in euphoria, until it hit her, what he said. _You need me._ And she couldn't let him have that power over her. Not anymore. It took all of her willpower to pull up, and separate their bodies. He had the power and the control, and she wasn't ready give that to him. So, she denied him. "No. I can't."

"What? Baby, look at me." He grabbed her face. "You know I can make you feel good. I know your body. And I always deliver. We connect so good this way. Baby...?"

She moved away from him shaking her head. "No. I refuse to hand over my obedience anymore. I deserve more. I gave you my all. And you were rationing truths. So- this isn't good enough for me anymore." She pushed him off of her with ease, and got into her car.

oOo Damon oOo

I finally had her in my grasp, and she took herself away from me. Again. I felt fucking lost without her. Bonnie got into her car, and left me in my feelings again. I don't know, if she wanted to hurt me, but it felt like it. It was almost as if she wanted me to feel the hurt I'd caused her. But I started questioning myself right then. I had my fingers, plowed inside of her, drowning in the juices that I squeezed out of her with my obsession to please her. But, she needed to hurt me. I'm convinced. For an educated psychologist, I can't read minds. I can only study them. Am I so lost inside of my work, that I don't know who I really am anymore? Have I become a fictional representation, of who, it makes sense in my head to be? Based on years of these mental studies, am I a façade? Bonnie mentioned not knowing the difference between what was real and what was an illusion. So, to understand her idea of the magnitude of my betrayal, it's going to take some hard work. Searching in a place I wasn't used to, to figure it all out. Myself. I've never had to search inside of myself for anything. I always search for what I need in other people's pain. I blame that on my studies. And suddenly it hits me. Love is a two way street. And I have to ask myself, if Bonnie was right last week? Did I really love her, or did I love the idea of what she'd given to me? For once, I have to question my own sanity in the matter. Maybe there was more to what Bonnie said. But watching her, drive away from me, without any remorse, bruised my ego. And I couldn't handle that type of defiance. It made me want to hurt something. God, I feel like a fucking monster sometimes.

Damon had to understand, the emotional pain he inflicted, from her perspective. He had to take a step back, from what he thought he was doing, and figure out how she interpreted it. And he had to appreciate, what it meant to lose her, and everything that came with her. Her loyalty, her obedience, her willingness to give him all of her, and to trust him, with her delicate heart.

To understand what he did wrong, he had to understand what it meant, to be Bonnie in this situation.

But would he be willing to put himself in her headspace?

 **xXx**

Bonnie pulled up to a low key but swanky pub off La Brea not from from Wilshire. It was a busy spot with lots of fancy upscale places, and then there was Rascal. An American gastropub. She was told it would be low key, and it was, for the area it was located in. But the area was a little swanky. "He calls this low key?" She spoke to herself.

She parked, and put a few quarters in the parking meter. She wore fitted jeans, an off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, tucked in with a belt, and some boots with a four inch heel. Her hair was thrown up in a messy style with loose curls and covered with a rimmed hat.

She walked inside looking for a new but familiar face. Her Private Investigator, who called for this dinner meeting. She spotted him, sitting on the other side of the place. "Hmm." She said to herself, watching him sip on a beer, and looking around at everyone, in between glancing at his phone. She made her way towards him, in the booth he was sitting in. For some reason, she was nervous. Her radar for men, felt far off in any capacity.

This wasn't a date. Even if Damon insinuated it. It was a meeting. But she still felt a lack of trust for men in one on one situations. And though the PI was hired for a specific task, she couldn't lie to herself, about how good looking he was. So, she dressed as casually as possible to keep him from getting the wrong idea, wearing barely any makeup. The closer she became, she realized he was dabbling at something in his phone. Until he managed to look up and make eye contact with her, then smile.

He stood up and waited for her near the table, leaning in to shake her hand and loosely hug her. "Good evening, Ms. Bennett. You look really, nice."

"Uhh, no, totally casual." She smiled.

"That shoulder, is kind of sexy, you threw me off." He grinned.

Bonnie looked over to her exposed shoulder and felt embarrassed if that looked insinuative. "Oh, no. I just happen to love off the shoulder styles and backless styles. I manage to sneak them into my casual wear. Because I have to be so professional at work." She was stiff and uncomfortable, not understanding that his compliment was flirting.

"Ahh. I'm teasing you. It just so happens, I love both off the shoulder and backless attire on women too."

She grinned awkwardly, and shook her head. Was _that a compliment, or flirting?_ She wasn't sure, so she decided to totally ignore the comment all together. "So, am I late, Mr. Parker?"

"No. I was early. I don't like to drink during business, so I decided to have a drink before you got here." She gave him a straight face, to which he responded, "Giggle giggle, grin." Bonnie offered a genuinely confused grin and nodded. "Gee... you're, funny. But, yeah. I had a drink, to relax me."

"Oh wow. Why? Long day?"

"No, you just make me really nervous for some reason Ms. Bennett ." She swears she saw him blush under his neatly trimmed beard and it made her feel like a teenage girl.

"Oh, I am sorry, Mr. Parker. I don't mean to make you nervous. It's this whole RBF thing I have. I can't always help it." She grinned.

"RBF?" He asked confused.

"Resting bitch face." She giggled. "Oh gosh, and now I'm a teenager again."

"Oh, is that what resting bitch face is?"

"Yup. Mr. Parker you're a PI... how can you not know these little things, with all the investigating you do?"

"Well, I've heard of it. And I see it a lot. And women have always been my worst subject. The one, I never perfected."

"Well, don't feel bad. I've failed at men too." _Cut, why did I just say that?_

"I don't see how you'd ever fail at men, being as though it doesn't seem like you'd have to do anything but stare at them." Bonnie eyes went wide, and she didn't know what to say to that. "And that's not why you make me nervous Ms. Bennett. It's your smile. It's intimidating."

"Pft." She was taken aback. It wasn't too long ago people knew her for not smiling. Something Damon brought out of her, was the smile. She had her RBF down packed before him. She swore she'd go back to it seamlessly after all she'd been through. But somehow, this man had seen her smile. According to him, more than once. "I didn't realize I smiled often."

"Well, I do, and I try hard to ignore it. But it draws me in. Ugh." He caught himself. "I'm sorry, Ms. Bennett. Don't mind me. I work with so many people, that are angry, most of them rarely smile. So, when I meet someone who does, it catches me off guard."

"Wow. Well, listen, it feels really formal for you to call me Ms. Bennett. I think, it's okay if you call me Bonnie. Ms. Bennett sounds too much like my mother. I don't want to hear it right now."

"Okay. Well, in that case, Bonnie, please call me, Kai."

"Kai... I pegged you for a Jason Parker, or a Robert Parker."

He laughed. "Nope. Just Kai." He smiled. And it was kind of an innocent smile. She hadn't seen that from a man in a while.

"Well, just Kai..." she grinned. "I guess we can get to business... after I order a drink?"

"Sure. Whatever you want. I work, for you. You call the shots." He smiled.

 _Yeah. I call the shots. Damn it's nice to hear that for once._ "Okay. In that case, I'll take what you're having. It's been a long week, and I need to whined down." And just like that she was going to order a beer.

"You know what, I'll-uhh... I'll go get us a pitcher." He got up, and headed to the bar, not even waiting for the waitress. Bonnie tried her hardest to relax, but she was nervous. Business or not, this was new for her. Period. Her life, never dictated casual conversation with men over drinks. It took months for her and Damon to actually have a public date.

She was ready to find out what information Kai Parker had for her. And she was happy that there were no expectations to come out of this, other than... that's it. Nothing was expected of her, but to relax... and talk business.

* * *

 **Where do they start to even repair? Clearly they will need time apart, to figure out who they are without each other. I've got several other chapter written and ready for editing. So, hope you enjoyed. Til next time.**


	25. Me, Without You?

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 24- Me, without you?**

 **R-M**

 **I know some people are skeptical about Kai. But he's very necessary to this story. Bonnie and Damon will go through a few chapters of trying to understand life, outside of each other. She is figuring out what she wants. They both have careers and money. They both have friends, and acceptance. But, both are lacking in some ways, and they will both deal with things, revolving around, their relationships with people in their lives, and self-reflection, before they can deal with each her on the same level again. They have to grow, and try to understand each other. But first they have to understand themselves. Hints the chapter title. Remember long term D/s relationship is a goal.**

 **Plz enjoy!**

* * *

"Lily, I was thinking we can go to the beach. It's May, and you said it's been so long since you've seen the ocean."

"I'm not sure I can take the sun." Lily admitted.

"I see. Yeah, I'd hate for you to feel uncomfortable, or at risk." Bonnie sat in her car, and her legs bent on the seat, while her knees dug into the steering wheel, as the car sat in park, in front of Lily's rented house in the driveway.

Lily walked around the garden, watering her flowers. "Well, its Saturday... don't you and Damon have plans?"

"No. He's really busy."

Lily looked surprised. Bonnie had become very casual in mentioning her son's name. "I see. Well, I'm okay, with not doing anything. We can sit here, and I'll make us breakfast, and, we can eat, and you have all of Saturday to go and have fun. I'll be fine."

Bonnie felt this overwhelming need to be there for Lily, who was inherently alone most days. "Yeah, but-"

"But, nothing. Go enjoy your life. Seriously. I have been losing sleep all week. And I think I should rest today. I'm serious. I'm exhausted. After breakfast, I want you to go have fun." Bonnie looked at Lily, with concern. She really had no social life. Katherine was so busy planning the wedding, and Bonnie helped where she could, but a lot of it involved Kat and Elijah. She wasn't in a relationship, and socially, she'd been so enthralled in her work the last few years, and her timultous relationship with Kol, that her social life was suffering. She didn't realize it until her best friend got engaged and she had now become single.

"Okay. I guess I can go be social. Since you're insisting." Bonnie smiled halflit. "But after breakfast, okay? I'd like to hang with you a little longer.

"Okay." Lily smiled, but she knew something was different about Bonnie lately.

 **...**

Stefan and Sarah had allowed their relationship to ride through the bumps in the road on its own course, at its own pace. They'd gotten married, been separated, gotten back to together, and separated again. Now, for the third time, they were attempting to pick up the pieces of their broken marriage, and put it back together.

"The twins are going to be ten in a few months. What are we doing?"

"I say we do a party at home."

"Ugh... baby, they will be ten. How about we take them to a water park or something?"

"Water parks, involve lines, and then we will be separated, because Sebastian won't be able to do what his brother and sister are doing?"

"Well, let's leave Sebastian, with my brother. And just take the twins. They deserve to do something fun for their birthday. They can't possibly have plans for being ten, revolve around their baby brother."

"Damon can't handle Sebastian, alone."

"He can. He can always call Lily, if need be. It'll force him to at least spend sometime with her."

"True, but we both know, we can't force your brother. It isn't fair. He needs his own time."

Stefan sighed, and smacked his forged sitting at the kitchen table of Sarah's house. "Yeah, I know. But fuck... he acts like he has no time to have a relationship with her. I mean what does it take?"

"Trust. It takes trust, which isn't easy to gain once it's lost. We of all people, can understand that." She walked towards her fridge and grabbed two beers.

"Isn't it kind of early for that?"

"Nope. The kids are at my parents house for the weekend. This is our first weekend alone in years. I want to have a beer in the morning, my husband in the afternoon, and probably both later tonight." Her flirty smile softened his tensed mind, and reminded him, that for once, they could be alone, without distractions for one of a handful of times in ten years. Stefan pulled her to his lap, as he sat, leaned back in a kitchen chair, watching her in white pajama pants, and a white tank top.

"I almost forgot."

"Yeah, well I didn't. When I get breaks from hearing _"Mom, Mom, Mommy, Mommy, Momma, momma, and But mo-om, or but why?"_ I don't forget the moments I get a break. So... we have about... hmm, thirty-two hours with no kids."

"That isn't much time." He said, looking up into her eyes as she sat on his lap.

"No, it isn't. And..." she looked at her watch, "... times a wastin."

"Okay, baby... beer me."

"I'll beer you alright."

 **...**

Classical music blasted in Damon's house. He'd walked around, two weeks after his break up, and decided to finally get his house in order again. He'd broken countless pieces of glass, including windows, when he lost control that day. Nothing made sense. He was alone, and didn't want to be bothered most days. The only person he'd communicated with was Elijah. He even ignored Stefan's calls. Because he knew, Stefan just wanted to get him to spend time with his sick mother. But Lily was far from Damon's mind. And today, his lawyer was sick of his calls being dodged. He made a trip to see Damon, face to face.

While he swept up glass, and stared at the cuts healing on his hands, and started drowning his thoughts in classical music, he heard the buzz from his gate ring through. He stopped, rolled his eyes, and hoped if he ignored it, it would go away. Currently his nerves were calming to Morning Mood, being played by the London Philharmonic Orchestra. He'd preferred Beethoven most days he felt emptiness, because the power in the music made him feel like his emptiness was purposeful. But, his resolve settled with the smoothness of the overseas, orchestra.

He went back to sweeping, and it rang again. "Fuck!"

 **Buzz buzz.**

He walked to his intercom, and held the button. "Salvatore."

"Sal, its Ollie. Open up."

"Oliver... I'm on sabbatical." He snapped.

"It's important, man. I've been calling all week. I need to talk to you."

"Fine." Damon hit the code, to open the gate and walked to the front door. He waited for Oliver to pull up, before opening the door. When Oliver walked up, he hadn't seen Damon so casual in years. Maybe since poker back in the days.

"Geez man. You look, like you've been avoiding society for weeks."

"Not quite." Damon said rubbing the back of his neck, with one hand, patting the chest of his flannel shirt with the other. "I've gone to work, for half days."

"Dude, I haven't seen you like this in years. What's, uhh- gotten into you?"

"It's complicated. Oliver, what's going on?"

"Well, this was sent to my office, five days ago." He handed Damon a file, with a couple papers in it. Damon glanced over the paperwork, and tried to adjust his eyesight. "No, you're not seeing things. You are being sued. By Kol Mikaelson, and Andrea Starr. Two separate lawsuits."

"This is absolute bullshit!"

"I know. But, get this, Mikaelson's father, is a judge. His brother is a lawyer. He has a lot of judicial support, and connections."

"Oliver, what the fuck does this mean? You're family are the founders of Queen and Associates. One of the most prestigious firms on the entire West Coast. You have connections. This can't happen, he can't go through with this. Neither of them can. What do they want?"

"He wants ten mill for damages, conspiracy, mental trauma, and battery. She wants two mill for mental trauma, and sexual assault charges."

"What the fuck? Sexual assault charges? I've never assaulted her. You know, my business-"

"Damon, I know. Remember? Her divorce was all over papers. I warned you about taking her on as a "client" Sal. She took her husband for spousal support, over some sexual assault charges, infidelity, and neglect. He has to pay her twenty grand a month for ten years. Plus he had to honor his prenup of 4 million dollars off top. The bitch has money, but, now she wants yours."

"So, she's putting me in the category with her abusive husband? Knowing everything I did for her, was everything she asked me too before I accepted her as a client. We signed a contract and everything. She, said what was and wasn't okay. And signed in her own dirty fucking blood."

"But she knows you won't show your "activity" cotracts to a judge. She knows you wanted to keep that part of your life discreet because of your Therapy Practice. So, she thinks she can get away with it. You know what you gotta do, right?"

"What?" Damon asked with his eyebrows edged in the direction of his nose bridge.

"Tell the judge, about your extra curricular activities."

"Hell no. And it's not an ECA, Ollie! It's my life. It's how I choose to live. Do you think it's okay to ask a man who's not Doming how he chooses to handle his relationships? No."

"Yeah, but D, let's be real... you opted to let women pay you. So, it is considered an ECA."

"It goes in the books as therapy. So, no! It's out of the question. My life, my personal life, will never come into question upon a court of law."

"So, just let her fry you, over some lies? Allow this woman to take you for a sucker?"

"No, I trust you can beat this." Oliver stare at Damon like he was a madman. Asking him to fight sexual assault charges without the absolute proof of truth that it wasn't sexual assault, was like asking him to pull a rabbit out of a hat. But he was one of the best at what he did. Damon walked to his liquor in the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He poured it halfway, and sipped it, lifting it to Oliver. "You want a glass?"

"No, I need to drive."

Damon stood in deep thought for a minute, and shook his head. "Fuck! I... I think that my selfishness has finally caught up with me. I'm officially fucked. My life was good. Any man, would've loved my life. And then I had to go, and meet the beautiful woman, who would take me to my knees."

"You think this is because of your girlfriend?"

"No, it's not her fault. But I fell for a woman that was off limits, and it upset two very selfish people. And now, she's fucking gone, and that's not enough for them. They want me to kill myself." He laughed.

"Sal, listen man... we need to get you in better shape. This- this isn't you." Oliver looked him up and down, shaking his head. "It's not you, and the only way, we can beat this, is if we pull it together bro."

Damon poured another glass, planning on drinking it as fast as he drank the last glass. "And you suppose I do that how? I have two malpractice suits against me, by two former, documented patients. Though, Andie was never a real patient, she was a client. She was in the books as patient though. And Kol, well, I fucked his wife. Over and over, and over, and he watched it, and realized, she loved me, and he couldn't handle it. That piece of shit, wants her to be miserable, because she doesn't want him. But fuck, she left me too- so... I just lose all around."

"I know who Andie is, and I know who Kol is. And all I can tell you, is you can't publish those studies. Not now, anyways."

"Why? I'm going to lose everything anyways."

"No. We just need to get through this trial. I've got some guys on it now. Looking for anything they can find on both of them. In the meantime, don't focus on the lawsuits. I need to get you back to yourself. You're no good to me, this way."

"What way?"

"Ordinary. You are acting so fucking ordinary right now. Basic as shit, and its not you. You're a fucking rich, good looking, bachelor. We need you back at the top of your game, so you can be ready for the fight they're bringing to you."

"My house is a fucking mess. I'm going to clean it, and then find another good record to put on-" Damon was silenced by Oliver picking up his remote and turning his music off. "Seriously?"

"Get your shit together. I'm taking you out tonight."

"No, man, I'm not- this isn't the time to fucking go out. I'm not interested in-"

Oliver grabbed Damon by his collar and shook him, "Get your shit together. You need to remember who the fuck you are. Get what you need, and come outside. I'll be waiting in my car." Damon stood there dumbfounded. He felt like he was losing it. He wasn't ready to go out, but he also knew, he'd drink himself into an oblivion, if he stayed. His father was an alcoholic. He watched Oliver walk out, and looked to his countertop to see those two vile names and the lawsuits. He grabbed his wallet, and phone, and walked out, not even locking his front door. Just shutting it, and getting into Oliver's McLaren 720S, speeding down the driveway, in the blink of an eye.

 **xXx**

Sade was playing subtly from a small speaker on a table next to Bonnie's couch. She sat, legs crossed wearing nothing but a loose fitting sweater, and some tiny shorts. The pin cap was being chewed to oblivion, while Bonnie sat on her couch taking magazine quizzes and avoiding the world. " **Are you a Sexpert or a Sexnerd?** _Take this quiz and find out what you're rated among women ages 18-35._ " She chewed harder, until the top of the pin pinched the inside of her cheek. "Ow, fuck." She pulled it out and started marking answers on the multiple choice Cosmo quiz. "There's no way, I'm a Sexnerd. There can't be." She shook her head reading questions. " **Favorite position, A) Doggy, B) Missionary C) Cowgirl D) Reverse Cowgirl E) G-spot thrust."** She stare at the page and second glanced it. "G-spot thrust? Oh nice. I love that one. Or, **F) Scissor thrust**. Oh that reminds me of depth penetration. Damn that's a good one." She looked at all the positions. "How can I pick just one? They all make me cum." And she had to think about it. "No fair, though, he was a sexpert. And he didn't let me get on top so much. So, I guess if I had to go off of before him, then... cowgirl... no reverse cowgirl."

She circled D, and continued to take the quiz with music playing in the background. The music she needed to hear, to keep her feeling like she wasn't broken or hurt inside. So, she decided to indirectly listen to music that was aimed directly at her sorrow.

 _ **"I gave you all the love I got**_

 _ **I gave you more than I could give**_

 _ **I gave you love...**_

 _ **I gave you all that I have inside**_

 _ **And you took my love**_

 _ **You took my love..."**_

She stopped singing and attempted to complete the quiz, even with the smooth serenade of Sade hitting her insides precisely, triggering her brain's need to sing through her emotions. Bonnie did all she could to avoid thinking about her current downfalls. " **What's your idea of exciting sex? A) A quickie during lunch break B) Sex in a public place C) Sex in your parents bed D) A threesome E) Voyeurism F) Sex without a condom.** Condom? Pft." That last one made her laugh. The pin cap was being demolished between Bonnie's teeth. "Eww, parents bed... no thank you. We did plenty of lunch breaks. Threesome? Hmm. Maybe. Voyeurism? He'd never let that happen. Public Place?" She remembered back to the belt in the bathroom two weeks ago, and how exciting it was. "I think, Voyeurism would be fun. Annnnnd cirrrcle... E." She sang the words as she spoke them, and letting it flow into Sade's _No Ordinary Love_.

Bonnie's social life was wine, music, and magazines. In her house, alone. And she wasn't complaining. Most of her quiz answers really depended on she and Damon's previous sex life. Though she tried to be fair to herself, by remembering her sex with Kol. Even if, Damon basically taught her all of the things she'd come to appreciate.

The phone rings, and she ignores it. Her pin is occupying her time, and so is this addictive quiz. All she keeps thinking is she has to finish, and score herself. " **You prefer... A) Dominance B) Submission C) Swtiching D) Masturbation E) all of the above? F) Whatever.** " Bonnie smiled wickedly circling E, before hearing her phone ring again. "Ughhh." She forced her lazy legs to stand up and walk to the dinning room table and look at it. "Mr. Parker? Oh shit."

Bonnie quickly answered the phone on the fourth ring. "Hello, Mr. Parker."

"Mr. Parker? What am I- Spider Man?"

"What do you mean?"

Kai, laughed, realizing she wasn't a comic-book fan. "Nothing. I thought we agreed we were on a first name basis?"

"Right, sorry. I was, caught up on some, uhhh... some reading." _Magazines._ "Yeah. I was thrown off."

"I called about five minutes ago. And I realized I didn't leave a message. So, I was calling to leave a message right now. Didn't expect you'd answer. And now I feel stupid." He laughed.

"None sense. What's up, any news?"

"Well, we found the software company. It's a small company. Not even trade marked. It's probably newer, and under funded. Something out of someone's basement type-thing. But the person running it is very smart. A hacker, and a thief. He or she, is very good with computers. All in the past couple of years. Anyways, turns out there are bank accounts directly linked into a payment site. And the bank accounts are traced to you."

"Me? There's no way. I carefully balance my finances. I check my bank statements, and my budget, weekly."

"It's an account through Louisiana Financial."

"I don't have a Louisiana Financial account."

"It's linked to your social security number, and name."

"Makes sense. Kol, had a Louisiana financial account in college. But, how can that be? I haven't signed any documents. And we are married, but he can't open an account in my name without power of attorney so, someone's on the inside helping him. Someone that I know."

"It seems that way Bonnie. Possibly forging documents. I'm still looking into it. I had to let you know this much so far. But, the simple fact that it's linked to your account and name, if you can find proof that you didn't open this account, whatever information he has against you, will be void. Because it'll show, he's been forging and falsifying documents since probably day one, sweetie."

Sweetie? It was weird to hear that word from another man's mouth. "Wow, well, thank you, Kai. I am happy to know."

"Hey, what are you doing home on a Saturday night?"

"Ha." She awkwardly popped out, because she knew that currently she didn't have a life. "I wanted to stay in. Too tired from the work week."

"Wow, so, you just plan to read?" He asked, her genuinely. But naturally, she was defensive.

"Yes. Sheesh. What's wrong with that?" She snapped.

"Whoa, whoa. Just a question."

"Oh, well, yeah, I'm reading."

"Okay." He quietly paused trying to figure out the most polite ways get off the phone, so he wouldn't offend her. "So, this was the information I got today. I'll keep searching, and let you know what else I figure out."

"Okay." She became impatient, out of embarrassment.

"Alright, Ms. Bennett. You have a good night."

"Thanks. You too." She hung up quickly, feeling embarrassed. It was official, she had no actual social skills when it came to men, other than bitch, and door mat. She looked at the Cosmo quiz, and added her results, trying quickly to erase the past ten minutes of her life. Fuck everything that could possibly keep making her feel inadequate today, tomorrow, and forever.

"1...2...3...11...12...20...21...22...29...30." She looked to the left column to see what her score was. "Not a sexpert or a sexnerd, I'm a sexventurist." She tilted her lips upside down and gave a quick, "Hmm. **You're a Sexventurist.** ** _You like to try new things with sex. From kinky talk, role play, and voyeurism. While you may not have all of the experience in the world, you are willing to try anything at least once. And eventually your sex life will thank you for it_**." She sat a bit, realizing that by the end of the conversation, Kai had called her Ms. Bennett again. "Damn." She whispered. Then she looked for her phone to figure out a way to apologize, for her snappy behavior. In the past it never bothered her to be a bitch, and somehow today it's eating at her insides.

 **...**

Oliver decided to take Damon out for the whole night. They drove to Vegas, in no time. Under three hours, and it was sunset when they arrived. He first got a suite for the night, just the two of them, and called some favors in to get them both suited. Then he had a few drinks, and called some of his female acquaintances.

"Listen, it's not everyday, a man can be rich. And it's not everyday we can be rich and carefree. So we've run into a couple bumps in the road. We'll get through it. But I need your head in the game."

"Somehow, women and Bourbon, were the only options Ollie?" Damon asked dismally.

"For you? Yes. This is your lifestyle. And so, what. You let a beautiful women distract you for a while. We all do. But it's over now. Time to get back to you."

oOo Damon oOo

Oliver poured two glasses of Bourbon, and handed me one. I turned to look in the mirror, and find the man I once was. The confident, blue-eyed, dark-haired, commanding man I'd always been. And I couldn't find that man so much in my reflection, as I found the man who loved a woman so selfishly, I lost her. I looked in the mirror and saw the beautiful woman all over Oliver, and one behind me. She was moving around me in a way, I was accustomed to before Bonnie. But, it no longer felt natural to me. It no longer did it for me. I just kept seeing Bonnie's face every time I blinked, only to be shot with the reality, opening my eyes and her not being there. Even Bourbon tasted different. With Bonnie it was an anticipation to a calm after a long day. It was a smooth ride, into a long relaxing drive. And it had the potential to lead to whiskey-drowned breath hugging a beautiful woman with wined-drenched breath, and making a few hours of rough hard sex a thing I was spoiled by when I dominated her body. But now... the Bourbon was more bitter, and less intoxicating. It's rough on my tongue lately, dehydrating me. But I'm just going to keep drinking, until I feel like the man I was a year ago. When Bonnie was Kol's cold-hearted bitch of a wife, and her well-being was of no consequence to me. Fuck! I can't even say that in my own mind about her, without feeling like shit. She was never a bitch of a wife. It's what he made her out to be. My own mind won't let me disrespect this woman, whose love I'm still lost in. I never want to see her hurting. But she wants no parts of me, and I'm trying like hell to move on from it. I'm trying to write her off, so I can feel something in my chest, that resembles life, beat by beat. But it's cold, and dead, and black inside, of me. So I just need to embrace the darkness again. Or I'll never move on.

"Are we heading out for the night?"

"Yeah. Eventually. Right now, we need you to lighten up a little." Oliver looked at the read-head leaning into Damon, "What's you're name sweetie?"

"My friends call me Cinful, with a "C." Emphasis on Cin.

"C?"

"Yea, because of my red hair. I'm spicy like cinnamon, but sensational as a sin."

Oliver's eyes widened, and he tightened his chin, in approval. "Well, alright, Cin... why don't you provide my friend here, with one of those... extra services we spoke about? He's too tense. He needs to loosen up."

She smiled, sinfully, in all its cheesy irony, placed her hands on Damon's chest, and walked him back towards to the couch. He took his steps backwards slowly, until the couch, popped the back of his knees causing him to lightly collapse. She stare him down, eye to eye, an intimidation tactic women in her profession used, to turn their clients on. But, he wasn't intimidated. She wasn't Bonnie. He looked at his glass and it was empty. He held it up to her, in true asshole fashion to grab him another. She glanced at the glass, and back to him. "Really?"

"Really." He said.

She got up, tried to keep it sweet, and poured him another glass before handing it back to him and getting on her knees. She reached for his belt buckle and kept her eyes in tuned with his. Damon was the stare-down king. It soon started to intimidate her. "Listen, I don't know," she spoke while working, "what has you so worked up. But I intend to work it out, until I work it down. If you catch my drift. So, just relax, close you're eyes, and let me take you to a happier place." She lowered her head releasing his manhood, and was pleasantly surprised with the beauty in his anatomy. After a few seconds of hard gazing, she slowly went to town. Damon sipped his drink, finding it hard to get hard. But she knew she couldn't fail at this, as it was her job. She had to work for minutes before his dick resembled even a half cocked weapon. "Forget about her." The girl whispered.

Damon stopped drinking, and looked at her. "What did you say?"

"Whoever she is that broke your heart, forget about her. She's holding you back." She said subliminally. His jaws ticked in irritation, at the nerve of her. She didn't know Bonnie. She didn't know the circumstances. How dare she tell him how to treat the situation. "Forget her."

"Or maybe, you... just don't do it for me." He snapped back. He gently pushed her to the side, and pulled his pants up, stood up and headed to the bathroom. She looked completely insulted, and when she turned to Oliver, he was getting his dick sucked, and halfway out of it.

"He walked away. What am I supposed to do? I can't force him!" She exclaimed. Oliver had to stop mid blowjob and focus on a woman who wasn't sucking him off.

"You're name is Cinful with a C. Be that, tonight. I'm in the middle of something. Walk in that bathroom, and take charge. It's a fucking blow job! How hard can it be?" He looked back down at the blonde servicing him. "Ahhh yah, baby. That's it. Right there. Don't stop baby." He put his hand on the back of her head, and helped her bob, while Cinful stood there annoyed, with her tits out.

"Huhhhh. Fine." She walked to the bathroom, and marched right in on him as he was peeing.

"What the fuck?"

"Listen, I've got rent to pay. I've got one job here, and that's to relax you asshole. So, suck it up, and let me suck your fucking dick, so I can get paid. I don't exactly love doing this, but I'm good as hell at it and it's easy money. So, can you quit being a fucking baby, and just, let me suck your dick." Damon glanced at her from the mirror, still taking a piss. He furrowed his brows angrily. She stood there, crossed her arms, and waited. He took his time, finishing, then zipping his pants.

"Can I maybe, wash my hands, first?" He cynically spoke. He didn't like her tone or language.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." She smiled, nervously and walked backwards closing the door. He took his time still and no matter what, moved on his terms. When he walked out of the bathroom, five long minutes later, he looked at her and headed towards the bedroom of the suite, signaling for her to follow. She walked behind him, and he shut the door, pushing her against it, glaring at her.

"Listen to me, don't ever talk to me like that. And don't ever walk in on a man taking a piss. It's a time he stands and doesn't think for once. He just pisses, and let's the shit in life that annoys him pause for few minutes. Anywhere from big things, to little minuscule shit. He saves it until he washes his hands, so he can figure out how to address it, when he walks out of the bathroom. Like how a woman was trying to suck my dick, but wasn't doing such a great job at it, and how can I let her know without hurting her feelings, that she did the opposite, which made my dick sad, when she thought she was a fucking pro. You're lucky I'm letting you stand here, in my presence after that none sense." He spoke with his finger in her face. "And your mouth, your fucking mouth. Don't talk like a trucker."

She nodded her head nervously. He backed away from her and sat on the bed unbuckling his pants, then he pointed at her, and signaled for her to come. She walked to him and stood before him. "Did you want me to-"

"Shhh. I make the rules. Now, get on your knees, and handle it with care. Don't handle it like a fucking escort. Handle it like a woman who loves a man, and she is dying to have her lips wrapped around his dick. You are really bad at jacking off, and you were kind of yanking it. Luckily I can take a lot of pain. But my lady, she handled it with care, and I've become accustomed to that. And that's not why I couldn't get hard, by the way. I couldn't get hard, because only one woman makes me hard, and you're not her. So, I recommend you follow my directions when sucking my cock. Whether you decided to take and keep my advice or not, I guarantee you'll have satisfied returning clients. But for now, do what I say. Don't treat your job like it's a fucking job. Treat it like it's a fantasy. And take that lipstick off, I don't like lipstick on my dick. My hygiene matters, and cheap lipstick will probably give me a rash." He glared, and his look was penetrative and painful, like a knife cutting her from the inside.

She was speechless. He was such an asshole. But, somehow she respected the hell out of it. She looked on afraid to move, and he just stare at her. "Did I stu-stu-stutter Cin with a "C"?" She shook her head no. "Speak with your mouth, not with you head!" He spoke sarcastically.

"No." She quickly wiped her lipstick off with her hand. Then he rolled his eyes when he saw lipstick on her hands. He tilted his head towards the bathroom, so she could wash her hands. When she walked back out she approached him cautiously waiting for his next command. He handed her a cloth napkin. "Wipe your hands. I don't want the lipstick anywhere near my dick."

"O...Kay." She wiped her hands and again, waited for his commands.

"Well, you going to get to work, it won't suck itself?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Call me Sir."

"Yes Sir."

He nodded downward so she could get started. She moved down towards his pants and started going to work, but with more effort this time. "I suppose he recommended you, because you resemble a type of woman I used to go for. But, it's not working. So, I'm going to pull my phone out, and look at a picture of her. Okay? Don't feel offended. It's not your fault. I'm just a man of particular tastes. One particular taste. And this will only be a blowjob. Nothing more." The girl nodded her head, followed with a timid _yes sir,_ and placed her hands onto his semi erect penis. Parts of him got off on being an asshole. But the rest wouldn't work unless he saw a picture of Bonnie. Or closed his eyes and imagined her. But today he couldn't close his eyes. He had to direct this girl on how to suck him off the way Bonnie did it. And he never had to coach Bonnie, by the way. She was a natural. She sucked his dick, like a woman who loved a man, and couldn't wait to wrap her lips around his dick and taste him. And while she was tasting him, she wanted nothing more, but to let her hands and lips massage him with a sense of pride.

Most women don't know how to suck good dick. It takes more than spit and hands. It's an art, like dancing. Her mouth is the body, his dick is the guitar, and the two make love, and make poetry.

Same with eating pussy. It's an art. Not a hobby or a chore. It's wordless communication.

He was discovering his communication, came from a deeper place since having her in his life. He couldn't shake Bonnie.

But he damn sure tried.

 **...**

Bonnie stare at her phone. She didn't call Mr. Parker back. She looked at the text she'd sent him twenty minutes ago.

 **I apologize if I snapped at you.**

 **The process of what I'm going**

 **through is taking a toll on me.**

 **You didn't deserve it. Thank you**

 **for all you're doing to help me.**

She felt like such a teenager, nervous about how to sign her name, as they were in between greetings at the moment. He was no one to her. Just a PI doing a job. Why should she care how he feels? She's almost thirty years old. She should know how to talk to men on an interpersonal level.

oOo Bonnie oOo

He never responded, and I felt stupid. I opened my photos and saw pictures of Damon. He was so beautiful. He didn't try hard. He didn't smile often. He looked serious, more often than not. But I could smell him through the phone. Remembering that, Tom Ford, like it was permanently apart of his skin. Although, the freshly showered smell, of his, was my favorite. He just smelled like a brand new day to me. And my eyes are watering. I can't help it. Damon pulls too many emotions out of me. The thoughts, the memories, the images. His need for me was everything. And I missed that. But I knew I needed to see my life without him. I knew, I did the right thing, didn't I? It's been weeks. I've wallowed in my pity enough. I don't want to wallow anymore. I want to laugh everyday. Kai, was funny. Why do I care? I just, decided to turn my phone off. No one can call me tonight, or make me feel any shittier than I felt for being so snappy to him. Or maybe, it just felt better to turn my phone off knowing no one would call me, but pretending I turned it off, to avoid phone calls I wouldn't receive. "Sexventurist?" I laughed to myself. Then I poured a glass of wine and headed to my bathroom to take a shower. "Would a sexventurist settle for a shower head, and her fingers? No. She'd be out somewhere, having sex on the rooftop of a skyscraper, or joining the mile high club. Not getting ready to see if the old shower head can pull off some old tricks." I'm speaking to myself, turning the shower water on. Why? "Hot. And Jet streamed." I took my shower, and tried my old friend, the shower head. And nothing. "Fuck." My pussy was numb to everything but Damon. I took the rest of my shower in irritation, and got out quickly. Not even bothering to shave.

Bonnie realized her music shut off, after she turned her phone off. She went back to the device, turned it on, and searched music. She found a playlist, of mixed artists. Melanie Fiona, Erykah Badu, Meshelle Ndegeocello, and several others, with a mixture of songs she created years ago . "Hmmm." She didn't want to think too hard. "Shuffle." She walked away, and headed to her kitchen. "Late dinner. What to make?" Her hair was in a bun. Her shorts and tank top were plain white, and simple. She opted not to pure sweater back on, because she was hot and bothered.

 **(Ding Dong)**

Her doorbell rang, and it crept up on her annoyingly slow. It was night time. "No... please." She huffed and ignored it quietly. Then, her phone rang, stopping her loud music, and ringing over the loud speaker. "Fuck. Well, whoever it is, knows I'm home anyway. Just a minnnuuute." She walked to her cell phone and saw the name. "Parker? Really?" She answered it. "Uhh, hey."

"Hey. I got your message."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry about earlier. I just-" she took a pause, unsure of what to say, "so much ya know? I hope you can understand."

"Sure. I do. Also, I just wanted to let you know. I remembered how much you loved the Mac & Cheese the other night, that you ordered when we met for dinner last week. But you kept staring at my Shrimp Linguine. So, I brought you some."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. I've been standing on your porch for a few minutes, with my hands full. If maybe you could-"

"Oh crap. Hold on." She ran to the door, more like sped walked. And opened it to see a grinning, bearded guy with the twinkle in his grey eyes, standing there. With a cell phone and to go bag in one hand, and a bottle of wine, and DVD in the other hand. "Wow. People still rent those?"

He looked down at the DVD. "Uhh, yeah. People still rent. It's called RedBox. But I didn't rent this. It's mine. And yes, I still own dvd's. Especially classics." They stare at each other for a couple seconds, before he hunched his shoulders. "So, yeah, I may or may not, drop your Shrimp Lenguine."

"Oh, damn. I'm sorry." She giggled. "Wow, you didn't have to do this."

"Sure I did. You think I don't know when a woman is subliminally asking for food, wine, a movie, and company to take the place of her book, on a Saturday night?" He joked.

She looked at him with guilt, and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I, didn't mean to snap. But, this... like, I'm flabbergasted. I didn't expect... I mean, I didn't think-"

"It's okay. I'm a PI. I've come to read between the lines." He grinned. But she honestly had no idea she'd sent him any signals. And she didn't realize it nor did she try to. She was content on sitting at home, wallowing in her sorrow and taking cosmo quizzes, with her own wine, and sappy music. "I guess I can hang up my phone now. Unless of course, you want me to leave, then, I can just go ahead, and-"

She pulled him inside. "Okay. Umm, yeah, come on in. I was just-"

"Wow. No need to explain. Heartbreak much?" He said jokingly, when her music came back on. "Just kidding." He said, when she nodded her head embarrassingly.

"Rude."

"Sorry. I'm just, trying to be humorous, in such a epic failure kind of a way." He said, embarrassed.

"It's okay. I guess I'm pretty transparent."

"That... you are not, Ms. Bennett." Though he wished she was more transparent. "Listen, this is just a friendly gesture."

"Okay good. Because, you know, this is a business thing, and I'd hate for you to get the wrong impression about me."

"No. Definitely not. We had dinner the other night, and you were such a ball of energy. I was actually having a bad day that day. But you made it better. It was nice to be around you. Thought maybe you needed a friend. I know you're friends are planning weddings, and you mentioned you're not social since the process of your divorce, so I figured, I'd just be a distraction from the monotony."

"Yeah. You are." She nodded. "And I was starved trying to figure out what to cook myself."

"It's like nine pm. Who cooks that late?" He laughed.

"Someone with no social life these days." Bonnie playfully hit his chest. That tap, was enough to make him blush. "But, I can't eat your Shrimp Linguine."

"Don't say that." He spoke heartbroken.

"I'm allergic to shellfish."

"But you said how good my food looked."

"Yeah. It looked delicious, but I can't eat shrimp. Or I'll break out in hives. Not little red rashes either. I get the swelling of the mouth and skin. I'm not big on fish. But I love shrimp."

"So, you have eaten shrimp?"

"As a little girl, yes. I didn't develop the allergy until I was a teenager. My parents joked that I ate enough for a lifetime, and that's why I developed the allergy."

"Wow. This sucks." He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay. I know the number of a good pizza place. And they make amazing garlic knots."

"Well, there goes, my spontaneous, Saturday-night rescue gesture."

"It's okay. It's the thought that counts." He smiled coyly and noticed her magazines and pens. He looked at them and back at her.

"Reading, huh?"

Bonnie covered her face and laughed, "Caught."

"Red-handed. It's okay. I hear their quizzes are the best. Well, I brought your Saturday night to you. So, I have no idea if you're okay with this little movie I brought, don't know if you've heard of it. It's called Harlem Nights."

"Of course. Duh." She grinned. "I love that movie. What do you... know about that movie?"

"Pft. Don't let this white skin fool you. Because it's one of my favorites. And it's a guarantee to make you laugh, and I think laughter is what you need, right now. Some of comedy's greats." She shook her head grinning, and biting her finger. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just, an unexpected surprise, is all. And needed this..." she looked down at her pajamas, "I should probably change."

"Okay, well, tell me where to sit, or stand, and I'll do it."

"I have a den, downstairs in my basement. It's got the blue ray player. The only other one is in my bedroom. If you just, head to the right, and turn that corner, you'll see the stairway. If you can take the wine and movie down, I'll change clothes, and grab some wine glasses."

"Okay. Cool." He snapped his fingers, and clapped a hand on top of his fist, and followed directions.

 **...**

Bonnie went into her room to grab some clothes that covered her body, respectfully. She grabbed her phone shut the music off, and walked downstairs. When she walked down there he'd figured out her set up already and got the movie on. The door bell rang after half an hour.

"I'll be right back. Pizzas here. Oh, and I hope you don't skip previews. I love previews."

"It's an old movie."

"So what. It's digitally remastered, with old previews of other great movies of the time. I love watching previews."

"How about I go grab the pizza, since I screwed up. And you start the previews over."

"No, I got it. Don't worry."

"I should get the food, because I'm supposed to be treating you this Saturday night."

"I'm a woman, perfectly capable of paying for food. It's no big deal."

"Fine then if you insist. I insist on making this up again."

"You mean, hanging out... again?"

"Yeah. I guess. I mean, if you want." Bonnie didn't respond. She just smiled, and headed upstairs towards the front door, for the pizza. He started previews over, and got the screen readjusted to the proper size. He heard her walking back downstairs.

"Gee, you must not watch tv down here."

"I don't watch much tv. I work six days a week."

"That's right. You're review business right? The one you opened with your best friend, who's getting married."

"Yes. I can't believe you remembered. Anyway, I'm rarely home."

"I can tell, because your screen setting were basically, still factory settings." He laughed.

"My ex husband wasn't one to get his hands dirty. With mechanical work, or house work. He was more of a white collar guy. And he wasn't even great at that." Her eyes rolled, until she laughed, at the demise of such a hard lessoned learned. Kai, didn't ask much about her exes, nor did she ever embellish on neither Damon or Kol. She was only business with him every time they'd met. As it should be. Tonight, she was headed out of her comfort zone, pouring them each a glass of wine.

He changed the subject. He was going to become a master at opening her up and getting to know her as a person. "So did you know, that this entire cast of characters has basically passed away?"

"Shut up. I didn't realize. Oh wait, yes, Della Reese and Charlie Murphy both past away, this past year. Love them both. Something a lot of people don't know about me, is my love for cinema. Especially, comedies. I kind of keep it to myself."

"Ooh, I get to share this with you. I feel blessed." He laughed. "Well, good. We get to see a movie, with all of these greats."

"Wow. Well, that makes choosing this movie perfect, then. Tribute movie."

"Basically. I'm glad you can appreciate the context of our night."

"Which is?"

"Paying tribute to the past, and moving forward with what we've learned from it."

Bonnie didn't know what to say to that, but she took it in, and got herself more comfortable. They sat next to each other on her leather recliners, paper plates with pizza logos, and wine glasses. "You know... red solo cups make so much more sense, right now." He joked making Bonnie laugh, looking at her wine glasses.

"So does beer. But I don't have that either."

"Damn woman, you're sassy."

"Better believe it."

"What a night. Pizza on paper plates, and wine in glasses."

She realized how tacky it all was. Bonnie didn't do tacky. But it was funny. "It's pretty ridiculous right?"

"Juuuuust a little." He pinched his fingers together, and smiled.

"Sorry. I actually don't own solo cups, or casual things of that nature. I'm kind of bourgeois."

"I can see that. Your house is immaculate. Even your lounge room is leather seating." Damon was more bourgeois than Bonnie. Or maybe they were at the same level, but he just had more money. She didn't realize how bourgeois she was until Kai asked for a solo cup. Hell, she didn't even own plastic cups. All wine glasses, champagne flutes, and Bourbon glasses. "A woman of exquisite taste."

"Kind of. Although I won't allow you to make me so pretentious."

"Well, I'm a man of causal tastes, and very simple pleasures. We kind of meshed our styles together tonight." He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we did."

Even though she loved previews, they found themselves talking through them and laughing about them. And she had no idea her night would turn out this way. Sitting at home sulking was fine. But, somehow this was better. Because it was pretty unexpected.

Especially the way they just... got along so easily.

* * *

 **So, Damon is lost right now. Deciding who he is with and without Bonnie, and he has to try and make those differences one and the same. He has to decide what he wants, but in the meantime, he just got hit hard by Andie and Kol. And yes... those two will get what is coming to them. Everything has to play out. Bonnie meeting Kai was necessary. She will learn more about herself over the next few chapters. Her relationships will be tested, because she's in a place of trying to be a bit selfish, but trying to feel free also. Kai is also investigating Kol, and that will all come out. Little by little. She will learn about everything. While she's learning about herself. And it makes sense she's not in a serious relationship with Damon right now, because she has to focus on bringing Kol down. Lily's relationship with Bonnie will play a huge role in this story. And we want to see Bonnie and Damon grow as something deeper than sex. We know they connect mentally and physically. But they both need to repair their emotional bond and connection. And both came into this, with a lot of baggage. And as we know by now D/s relationships, require a deep emotional bond. Because eventually a long term D/s life has always been Damon's goal with Bonnie. But, can they ever get there? Thx for reading!**

 **And yes ****I'll be updating other stories soon** **. I've been focused on a couple at a time so I can get a few chaps out at a time. I'm trying to end some stories :) **


	26. Life, Without You

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 25- Life, Without You**

 **R-M** **This is a BAMON story.**

 ***Warning: TRIGGERS!* and mentions of physical, mental, and domestic abuse in this chapter. And thank you so much for 200 followers :) for this story. Plz Enjoy!**

* * *

oOo Bonnie oOo

He's sexy in a boy next door kind of way. Not like Damon. He's not like, walking talking, sex. No, he's this guy with a sincere face. And he grins a lot. Not like Damon. Damon grins when he's stabbing my insides, and making me cry and drool all over myself. He finds pleasure, in my reliance on him. Kai, is different. Still just a friend, but he's kind of been the only person, that makes me forget about Damon. I went lingerie shopping with Kat yesterday, and all I could think about was buying it for Damon's pleasure, and having a fun night of playing Daddy's naughty little slut. And whenever Kat and I talk, at some point, we mention sex. We just have that kind of relationship. Then I'm drawn back in to thoughts of Damon. It's been a month since I've seen him. It's about time I stop thinking about him, right? But, when I think about sex, I can only think about Damon. Kai doesn't make me think about sex. He just makes me blush and grin, a lot. But Damon and I connected on every level. And I missed the human connection. The skin to skin contact. The touching, and the way it feels, when I'm being stroked, and even slapped. And damnit, I'm going off in a tangent again. But my point is, I think about Damon, all the time. He's trained my brain that way. The powerful mind control of a psychologist. And I can't escape him. Except... when Kai is around. So, we've been hanging out the past couple of weeks since movie night. Everything's been innocent. Not even any hugging. We just talk. There has been nothing sexual about our connection. It's all been really... friendly. And maybe that's good for me. Or maybe, it means I'm just so out of touch. I imagine it's how teenagers feel, and it's really, confusing. But today I stare at him while he sits across from me and I notice, his smile, is definitely, sexy. And the way his Adam's apple bounces when he laughs. He keeps his beard neatly trimmed, and short, and his hair is surprisingly well lined up. He's tall, and his body is... strong. And I wonder how it feels to hug him. And if his hugs are as welcome and warm as he is.

"This cheese is aged to perfection. It has an earthy aroma, with a nutty taste." He laughed, making her laugh. Then she rolled her eyes. "Did I sound pretentious enough?"

"I don't know what you sounded like. But, it wasn't you." She grinned. They were at a Vineyard out in the suburbs, near Lake Elsinore for a wine tasting festival. "But I..." emphasis on I "... I do like aged Swiss and Gouda."

"What's the difference?"

"It's like, leftovers. When the flavors sit, and hold each other, they just taste stronger. Plus, you are satisfied with a smaller portion of cheese the longer it's aged. So you eat less of it. It's what they taught me in culinary school. And it's true."

"Culinary school?" He raised his brows impressed. "Yet, you run a review business."

"I know. I know how it sounds. In all fairness, we started reviewing restaurants. Then we moved to fashion boutiques. Both mine and Kat's majors. Eventually our blog was so popular, we were asked to review more and more businesses."

"That's impressive. And you've never cooked for me, why?"

"Uhh, because, you're not my boyfriend."

"Oh, burn."

"Oh shut up. Besides, I rarely go out to eat. And I rarely go out on public dates, so, it felt good to be out."

"Date? Is this a date?" He asked lifting one eye brow.

"No. Pft." She laughed and sipped wine. "I'm just speaking in terms of why I haven't been cooking much lately." He stare at her devilishly and grinned. "What Kai?"

"Nothing, just... it can be a date, if you want it to be."

"If I want it to be? I'm sorry, are you doing me a favor?"

"No. But, I was kind of hoping, that maybe you'd tell me this was a date, so I could stop wondering nervously, if it was or not." Bonnie sat up uncomfortably.

"Kai, I don't know about this being considered a date, because-"

"Hey, it's okay. There's no obligations. Just teasing. I like teasing the grin on your face into an RBF." He laughed softly, because he was less intimidated by her resting bitch face, than he was by her earth-shattering smile. His eyes carried his vision to the crowd behind her. "It's time for our hot air balloon ride. You ready?"

"No. I'm a little tipsy and I might fall out of the balloon."

"Now, why, would I let you fall?" Kai leaned forward from leaning back, and placed his elbows on top of his knees, looking her in the eyes, as she finished her glass. Bonnie felt nervous when he got in her personal space. They sat facing one another, just staring. She looked down at her phone to see if Katherine had returned her call. She'd been trying to get ahold of her since the morning. But their schedules were so far off since the planning of the wedding. When she noticed Kat had called back she looked up at the man waiting for her.

"What was that?"

"You think I'd let you fall?"

"I don't know. I'd hope you wouldn't let me fall."

"Nah... I definitely wouldn't." He left her with that genuine smile of his, and stood up helping her up with him. When he pulled her up, her eyes came to his chest and he held her in that position for a few seconds too long. Her eyes made their way up to his, grabbing the thump in her chest, forcing it to speed up. She could've sworn she felt it, until they heard their names being called out. "Come on let's go for that ride." He placed his hand on the small of her back and followed her to the open grass field.

 **...**

Damon had sat with his brother for an hour over drinks before agreeing to go see Lily. His body was tensed and overheated because he was overwhelmed with the thoughts of having a relationship with her. It just wasn't something, he was interested in. As a young man he was protective of her. He'd gotten his ass beaten multiple times by his father for protecting his mother. There were times, he'd tell kids at school, that he'd gotten into a fight with some other kids from across town. Though it was doubtful in the beginning, Damon eventually became a teenage boy who'd been in and out of trouble for fighting.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Damon ran upstairs having heard his mother scream. It had gone on like this nearly every weekend his father was home. Giuseppe left so often these days, that Damon had become the man of the house, at the age of thirteen he'd had to be the one looking after Stefan, and hoping his mother would make it out of bed some days._

 _Feeling like a prisoner in her home, she started wanting to give up on life. Even with two boys, whose eyes were full of life, and love for her, she just was losing her will to be who they needed, because her relationship was taking its toll on her. And today, one of the few weekends Giuseppe hadn't been on business lately, he'd come home out of reluctance for his family. Whether by choice or not, Damon had never known, he just knew the house was rocked to the core those days. Because, Giuseppe became highly demanding of his wife, whom he treated like a possession, and he over compensated monetarily towards his son's, for his lack of presence in their lives, he hadn't even realized how close Damon had become to his mother._

 _As Damon ran, he pushed passed the nannies and housekeepers. They tried grabbing him, and keeping him from sprinting towards the noise. Everyone knew Giuseppe hated anyone interfering when he dealt with Lily. But his elder son, was tired of it._

 _When Damon made it upstairs, Lily sat on the floor crying, as Giuseppe, packed a bag, and aggressively stomped around the room. She hid her face from her son, hearing his footsteps behind her._

 _Lily had a busted lip, and bloody nose, while Giuseppe showed no concern for her despair. Maybe because he caused it. Maybe because he felt she deserved it. But it never sat well with Damon. "Get out boy!" Giuseppe shouted, moving back and fourth grabbing clothes._

 _"Ma... are you okay?"_

 _"Per favore, figlio. Go! Now!" She tried to push him gently to leave, but he couldn't leave her. "Per favore." She cried._

 _"I'm warning you boy. GO!" He yelled before spitting in a quiet whisper, when he realized Damon was feeling of concern, "Boy, get out." He finished packing his bag, thinking nothing of Damon's interruption. Damon ran to his mother, who was leaning on the floor against the wall. He lifted her hair from her tears and salt soaked face._

 _"Damiano, tutto è buono. Sono appena caduto." She whispered trying to push him to leave._

 _"Fell? Ma... how did you fall on your face?" He asked angrily._

 _"Figlio, ascolta tuo padre."_

 _Damon stooped down whispering into her face. "Look what happens. I won't listen to him. He hurt you." Damon eyes watered, wiping the blood off of his mother's nose. "Ma... mama... look at me. Let's just leave-"_

 _Before he could finish his sentence, he was yanked back by his father, by the hair. "Giuseppe, per favore!" Lily pleaded. "Let him be. He's just a boy!"_

 _"A boy, who doesn't mind his father!" A heavy hand made it across his son's back, as he held him by the hair, at an unfair advantage, pining Damon to the ground, face down. "You dare challenge, your father? I said get out, and I meant it. But you want to be a man and sit through a beating, then so be it." Giuseppe began to hit Damon in his back with his fist, over and over while Damon, tried to wiggle out of place. But at thirteen he was no match physically for Giuseppe. Lily jumped up, and reached for her husband's shoulders to pull him backwards, yelling phrases in her native tongue and pleading with him to get off of her son. All she ever wanted was to keep the boys protected, but she couldn't protect them. It seemed the deeper her boys loved her the more their father despised her and them for it. She used as much strength as she could, but Giuseppe's power was already bruising his son's back._

 _Damon cried, until he couldn't make a noise. The carpet swallowed his tears, as much as he'd let fall. Eventually, he couldn't make a noise._

 _Lily tried her hardest, but was no match for her husband who was older than her, in the mind, and body. When he was finished, after all of the noise, it was then, that Stefan's cries were heard outside of the doorway, watching his father beat his brother. Damon, lay in a pile of tears, with his mother's blood on his hands. Giuseppe got up, and left his wife crying over his son, and his son stunned to silence, as pain shot up his spine, and burned the skin of his entire back. Then, Stefan Vegas choking back tears once his father's eyes turned to see him._

 _"Never interfere between a husband and his wife."_

 _Giuseppe grabbed his bag, and stormed out, with no regards. Stefan ran to Lily and Damon, and she held both of her sons, and the moment they heard the heavy door slam in the large home, the nannies ran in to aide Damon and Lily in their distress._

 _"Son, why... why would you interfere? I begged you. I begged. You don't deserve this. I brought this on, by questioning him. It's not my place. But I can't bare it, when he hits you. Please, let mama and papa, handle it. Son..." she called to him, as he lay paralyzed. "I'm so sorry. Look at me, Damiano. Please." Damon looked to her with his eyes, but did not move his body. "Hard headed boy," she cried. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault this happened to you."_

 _But Damon just lie there, almost numb from the pain. His back felt like he'd had broken bone or two. Stefan cried for his brother, feeling terrified after watching his father beat him. He grabbed his mother's arm, yelling in anger._

 _"Let's leave ma. I wanna leave. I hate him." Stefan cried. "You said we'd leave. Why won't you just take us away from him?" Stefan cried. The nanny was removing Damon's clothes, and his back was covered in the forming of purple discoloration. Lily screamed blaming herself, unable to pull it together, and Stefan moved to sit with his brother and held his hand. But Damon's fingers couldn't even grip Stefan's hand back, as the back pain shot down his arms through his fingertips._

 _Lily cried, into her hands feeling helpless, unable to bare the pain in her son's silent eyes._

 _(End of flashback)_

This woman, that birthed him, had put a strain on his system for depending on people. His desire for trusting and connecting to someone of the female nature, was lost in the swell of their downfall. Now, he was walking up to her rental property, with his brother. He'd looked at the oil stain in the driveway. But Lily parked in the garage. He wondered where it came from. Stefan walked over the grass while Damon took the sidewalk all the way around to the walk way. "Can't you see there's a garden there?"

"What?" Stefan looked down. "Oops." He made it to the door first, and rang the bell. He and Damon both read the sign on the door. **Please be polite, shoes to the right.** There was a a small shoe rack on her porch. Stefan laughed, and started to remove his Adidas. Damon looked down at his Fratelli Giacometti cap toe boots, and shifted his eyes questionably.

"Is this a joke?"

"Did anyone tell you to wear a fifteen hundred dollar pair of boots?"

"They're not fifteen hundred dollar shoes." He corrected.

"Yeah. Okay." Stefan knew his brothers taste in shoes had been onthe expensive side. "You knew you didn't have to wear those."

"Uhh no! I was unaware, I'd have to leave them on a shoe rack on a porch. In... what city are we in?"

"Whittier? I think." Stefan said looking around, as if he'd find city signs on the neighborhood block.

"I'm not leaving my shoes out here."

"Relax Prince Charming. You can put them inside. You're just like your father sometimes." Lily said walking towards her front door from inside of her house, hearing them outside talking. Damon rolled his eyes hearing that last remark. He hated the comparison coming from her, because he took it personally. "It's just not good for your health to wear the shoes inside of the house."

"Says who?"

"Well, my doctor is Chinese, and she also practices reflexology. Being barefoot allows all the pressure points through the feet, to be stimulated. It's better for my pain. And I trust my doctor, she's very good."

"Just leave your shoes outside, jackass." Stefan said looking at him, like he was being ridiculous.

"Fine." Damon sat on a rocking chair, and loosened the his shoes, one by one. "And if my shoes get stolen?"

"Then someone, needed the money more than you." She said.

"I guess in your mind, everyone needs money more than me." Damon almost snapped, but Lily chose to walk away. Stefan tapped his brother's leg with a hard hand smack.

"We have to try. She doesn't look good Damon."

"And maybe, I'd fucking care, if that woman was anything to me, other than a fucking monster. But she's not. So, for me... she looks like a dying woman. Who's body needs to rest." Stefan shook his head. Damon was cold. He didn't care. And he couldn't make him care. But he could try and get them to at least come to term with things before she passed on.

"You don't have to forget, bro... but we can find peace. And give her peace. She may have been awful the past twenty-five years, but... the first fifteen weren't so bad."

"You weren't getting your ass beat by Giuseppe, trying to defend a mother who still, inevitably walked out on us."

"She has her reasons, Damon, and I'm sure... we will hear it, when she's ready."

"Keep telling yourself that." Damon pulled his right shoe off, and sat it down next to him while he untied the left shoe. When he was finished, he noticed another pair of shoes as he went to sit his shoes on the shoe rack. They were a small pair of women's Nikes. "Whose the hell, are these?"

"Bonnie's." Lily said walking back to open the screen door for them. "You don't know you're own girlfriend's shoes?" He looked at Lily and back at Stefan. Stefan was shocked, Damon hadn't told her. But he understood with the condition of things as to why he probably didn't.

"Of course I know her shoes. Just, never seen these before. Why'd she leave them?"

"She was bringing them every week for when she took me on my Saturday morning walks. But she left them here, so she wouldn't have to keep bringing them." Her long black hair was greying at the scalp, and there was a sprinkle of grey in, here and there. She was still relatively young, but the cancer was taking a toll on her body. She also had gotten very pale. Sensitive to the sun light she rarely made it outside in the sunlight anymore except Saturday's. This wasn't the vibrant, full of life woman they grew up with. The one with the lively smile and bright blue eyes. Jet black hair and creamy skin. The woman who turned butterscotch in the summers and wore colorful dresses. This woman was pale, and becoming frail. "She leaves clothes here too. She's too cute." Lily smiled. "It's like she wants me to know, she'll be back."

"Wow. I can't relate." Damon said harshly.

This woman looked tired and weighed down. She smiled still, but the smile was strained. "You're very lucky to have her." Lily said ignoring his harsh words. "But I worry for her social life."

"Why?"

"Because she spends so much time with me." Damon was unaware that Bonnie was still spending so much time with Lily. It spoke volumes to him, even if he and his mother weren't on the best terms, and he and Bonnie weren't on the best terms, that Bonnie was spending time with Lily.

"She was here today?"

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

"I totally forgot. Busy morning." Lily looked at him strangely, because she felt something was wrong. But she knew it wasn't her place to offer invasion on his personal strifes when he could barely stare at her right now. The tension between them was strong, and Lily was just lucky he showed up today.

"Well, she seemed excited about whatever she had planned today. You know what that was?"

"Lily, can you not pry in my personal life?"

"Sorry. I'm just glad you have her." And she looked at Stefan. "And how's Sarah?"

"She's good. Working a lot. But, so do I. So, when we get to spend time together, even though the kids are with us, we really enjoy each other."

"Stefan, I'm glad. I always saw you two being good fathers. You were good to each other growing up." Damon gave her he harshest, most unbreakable stare of annoyance. Lily realized she should take everything slowly, especially with her words, and when mentioning the past. "You know I'd love to watch the kids, so you two can have a date night. My grandkids, would have so much fun."

"Ma, I'm not sure that's a good idea. They are a bit much to handle."

"Son, I can handle it. They're just kids."

"Yeah, don't worry Stefan. She won't abandon them until their teenagers."

"Dude!" Damon-"

"No, it's okay. He has the right. But, I'm here to be better than I was. I'm not asking much, but just know, my intentions here, are good."

Damon rolled his eyes, heavily. His body language was disconnected.

"The kids are great. They remind me of your brother and you. Especially the twins."

"Yeah, well Sarah met Bonnie and they seem to talk and have lunch once in a while. Good. Your families should be close."

"Yeah. Sarah likes Bonnie, a lot."

"They're both good girls. And Sarah knows you, better than you know yourself, Stefano. She's good to you, and an amazing mother to Sophia, Seth, and Sebastian. And Damiano..."

"Damon." He corrected.

"Tuo padre ti ha dato forti nomi Italiani."

"Mi chiamo Damon. Mio fratello è Stefan. And I prefer to speak English."

"Fair enough." She knew he was as impossible as his father. "Well, as for Bonnie- She's a pretty genuine girl. I mean she's got this tough exterior, like you, but... inside, she's like a teenager. She kind of lags around my place sometimes. Playing on her phone. Or she goes shopping and brings her new things here asking what I think. Like a daughter I never had. We get our nails done, and she braids my hair. You've been working so much, she spends a lot more time here lately with me. Make time for her son. Money isn't the most important thing."

Damon looked up at her. She had some nerve after what she did to him and his brother. He grit his teeth, and his jaws began to throb. "Just tell me... Why are we here today Lily?"

"I just wanted to give you boys some things."

"Things Ma?"

"Yes, Stefano. Things that I will no longer need. Things you should have before I leave this earth." They both still felt shock about it, but silence was all they could deliver. "Come in. I won't take much of your time."

Stefan felt his feet lag, as he headed inside, for what felt like a somber meeting. And Damon huffed, in grave annoyance, ready to be back in his car, on his way to his cabin, for some alone time.

 **...**

Bonnie had drank enough wine to keep herself from feeling fear from the hot air balloon ride. They were a couple thousand feet in the air. Sharing the balloon with about eighteen other people. They were so close in proximity, they could feel their reliance on one another's body for comfort. "Damn, what a beautiful site. I honestly think this is probably one of the coolest things I've done."

"You use the word cool, casually, and often."

"Yeah, so."

"I don't know." She grinned, quietly, and looked at his face. "It's kind of adolescent."

"What can I say, I'm a kid at heart." His grin was innocent, but sincere. She couldn't look at him for too long before she turned her head away from him. He had a lightness about him, that she once felt inside herself, back when she was in college, and before she and Kol became serious. But parts of her were still very drawn to Damon's darkness. And the feeling Kai gave her was complete opposition.

"Mr. Parker, have you ever been in love?"

"Of course. I'm a thirty-four year old man. I've been in love more than once. Haven't you?"

"Yes."

"It's common knowledge that you have at least two great loves by the time your thirty. I thought everyone knew that."

"No. It's not a proven fact. I know a man who's almost forty and fell in love for the first time recently. Well, he says he was. There's a large chance it's been so long, he doesn't know what love is." The guide in the hot air balloon was talking but Bonnie and Kai weren't listening to him. They were talking quietly each other.

"Well, we call that mommy issues." He laughed.

Bonnie frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Men who don't fall in love easily, tend to have mommy issues. I'm sure the man you are speaking of has mommy issues, right?"

"I can't confirm nor deny that."

"Damn! That bad huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this guy obviously hurt you. And you love him enough to protect his truths." Her face wrinkled in confusion, and she was taken aback by his words. "But his mommy issues got in the way I bet."

"Now why would you assume, it's a man I was in love with?"

"You're in deep thought. Just up in your feels." He laughed, realizing he said that word. "And you wonder if he ever loved you."

Bonnie was stunned into silence. _My feels, what the fuck does that even mean? Feels._ She didn't acknowledge, confirm, nor deny his allegation. Then she turned back to the open sky and watched the atmosphere thicken, as the clouds fill the air surrounding them. "Look at those horses. Oh my God." She pointed to a ranch below where horses were running.

"Damn, I think they're playing with each other."

"Horses don't play. They just run and love."

"Anything with a heart plays. It's a necessary part of happiness. They play. Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Not everything plays. Not everyone plays. Some just run away from pain, and try to love, and can't."

"Well, then I feel sorry for anyone that lives that way. Because, love, and play are keys to long life and happiness."

Bonnie kept looking out at the sky leaning on the edge of the wall. He moved to stand behind her, and he placed one of each of his arms on both sides of her, and leaned over, with his face in the back of her hair, and he smelled it. Damon had done that to her all the time. The feel was familiar, and it made her mind revert to a place she'd been avoiding. Damon.

"What are you doing?"

"Smelling your hair. It smells good. Why does women's hair smell better than men's?" Bonnie was unsure how Kai wasn't intimidated by her forceful distance, like most people were, when it came to her. So, she spoke to him through her discomfort. Because she knew she had to allow herself the opportunity to get to know new people.

"Because, we tend to associate self worth to our hygiene and surface impressions."

"Meaning?"

"We become what we want to be perceived as. We buy make up, perfume, lotions, shampoos, conditioners and soaps, that make us look pretty and smell good. This way we leave a lasting, and desirable impressions on others." Damon used to tell her that. And also, that a woman in her natural state was more kryptonite for a man than a woman concealed in product disguises.

"So, basically, you're trying to impress me?" He asked leaning his head further over her hers, and scooting the front of his body closer to the back of hers.

"No. I just take a lot of pride in my hair, and my body, and it is perceived that way. Because I want people to know, I care for myself."

"I just use a simple body wash and shampoo in one type of thing."

"A two-in-one? No way! Like Axe or something." Bonnie turned her body towards his as she busted up laughing. She didn't even realize how close they were to each other, in this moment in the midst of her laughter she opened her eyes, realizing his nose was almost touching hers.

"Kai, you-" she paused seeing the pores in his face due to their closeness. After a few seconds she backed up a few inches. After all they had no space to really move. "Your simple way of being is so endearing. How can you not have a girlfriend?"

He thought about her words and glanced over her head to the open sky, and frowned. "I just think, my job keeps me tied up, in too many ways to have and keep a girlfriend. My break ups have all been because of my job. And I tell women ahead of time not to get attached to me."

She stare in his eyes, and grinned. "It's hard for a girl not to... fall for such a charmer. But, thanks for the warning."

"Charmer? Maybe." When her eyes turned away from him as her face turned, he used his fingers to pull her chin back up to him. After all he was more than a foot taller than her. "Tell me... why did you feel the need to drink before you got on this balloon today? You afraid of heights?"

She shook her head no. It was because spending all of this one on one time with him the past month was starting to make her nervous. Her back side now faced the open sky, her chest faced him, and his arms were next to her body, one on each side, as he leaned into her face. "Kai, you're kind of close."

"Sorry." Bonnie turned away from him again.

"It's okay." She said, away from him facing the open sky.

He pushed his nose back into the back of her head smelling her hair. "Why do you have such a hard time, looking me face to face? I can feel your discomfort."

"I don't know. Maybe because... I'm such a disconnected and difficult woman."

"Disconnected? No. Not from me. Difficult? Not so far. Wounded? I think so. But, I'm not worried about that, because it doesn't scare me. I'm worried about, how I can make you feel at ease around me?" He turned her body towards his again, and looked her in the face and repeated himself. "You're a wounded little bird. And I just want to let you know that you can be yourself. I'm not judging you." His eyes were searching hers for approval as his lips moved towards hers. Bonnie closed her eyes, anticipating the arrival of his connection and didn't move, feeling the tension of the moment building up. Kai's lips touched hers, slowly. Bonnie's stomach twisted in knots, and her brain was confused. He pressed his lips into her. But as the connection advanced, the guide shot another pump of fire, and the loud noise ruffled them both out of the moment. Bonnie was stunned forcing the cease of her intent, making her react nervously. She turned away from him and looked back over the balloon's edge, trying to forget the moments occurrence.

The two of them were quiet for the rest of the ride. As if the discomfort of the moment wasn't stretched out enough, mechanical difficulties kept them in the air about twenty minutes longer.

 **...**

As Damon left Lily's house, he and his brother went their separate ways. He glanced on his passenger seat at the box his mother gave him. Old photo albums, a birth certificate, some of her favorite baby clothes of his. Awards from grade school, and important documents, which he chose not to look at. He wondered what the documents were, but maybe he'd just wait until after she was no longer in the picture to see what they were. For now, he didn't want to read anything she'd given him. Then, there were other things he decided to take a later look at. He wanted no reminders of the times he loved her right now. He just wanted to remember how she left him, and set the tone for his life.

He and his mother didn't talk much today. He let her and Stefan do the reminiscing. He also let her talk about what she and Bonnie do when they spend time together. Bonnie was someone he wanted to block out of his mind. But somehow, hearing about her soothed him. And knowing her free time was still being spent with Lily, made him feel good. Maybe she still cared for Damon. Maybe, there was still a chance. But he didn't think too deeply about it. He just made himself believe, she was too busy to be dating, and he allowed his brain to settle on her. He had no idea the status of her divorce either. He just knew the sooner she got it, the better for her. While he was angry at her for walking away from him twice, he just wanted her to be rid of Kol for her own good.

He was drug out of his thoughts with a phone call from Oliver. "Salvatore."

"Hey, Sal. I was going over some things from last year. You remember how you had me put Bonnie Bennett's name as the legal power of attorney over your finances, and also the Executor over your Will?"

"Somehow, Kol Mikaelson managed to get ahold of this information."

"How? It's completely illegal. You should have my shit on lockdown Queen!"

"I know. Whoever the hacker is, that he used to get into Bonnie's software, he used to tap into the Firms software. And he went straight to any files with Bonnie's name on them."

"So what! It has nothing to do with their marriage."

"This is true-"

"But?"

"But... the exception is that he is still married to Bonnie. And it legally means, he's entitled to search information about her financial dealings and or business transactions she's had while using the name Mikaelson."

"I signed the documents in her maiden name."

"Yes, but the dates are concurrent to her name Mikaelson, since she's not legally divorced. And because he can obtain this information, it can be used against both of you in court."

"Take her name off everything then."

"I can't unless you physically come down here, and we redo all of the paperwork. So, if you have time, then you should do it."

"Fuck it. I'm done, caring about Kol. I don't typically handle my business with the law. I like to go and handle it myself."

"Sal... that's not wise. You read his lawsuit. He has pictures of his face after you kicked his ass. His dental reconstruction bills, and damages. He's opting for money, not throw you in prison. My people think they've found something on him, but I need more information about Bonnie's divorce."

"No. Leave her out of it."

"Sal, this asshole, wants to ruin your career! Ad your life!"

Damon felt like screaming. He wanted to yell and crash his car head on into a brick wall. First, an uncomfortable meeting with Lily. Now another hit from Kol, who was relentless. All because he loved a woman, who was with a man, that he treated. A woman, whom at that, won't even acknowledge his existence anymore, because he lied to her. "Fuck. Maybe I should just settle outside of court. Give him what he wants, and get the fuck out of this town and go back to New York." He sat quietly for a few seconds before finding himself irritated, and needing relief. "Oliver, give me a few days. I need to get out of town and clear my head."

"Damon, I can beat this guy in court."

"Right now, I don't want to think about it. I need to clear my head okay? I'll call you next week."

oOo Damon oOo

I hung up the phone and drove. I drove to the only place I felt like I could let go. My cabin. Me and Bonnie were supposed to spend two weeks here uninterrupted when her divorce was finalized. I think in that two weeks, I wanted to tell her everything. Anything she was willing to listen to about Kol, Andie, my studies, and maybe even Lily. And Lily back in my life, bringing back all of this... I refuse to go there. Because it's over, and I'm past it. Now, Kol, and Andie, are reaching for me to just give up on life. Have they succeeded? Oliver, wanting infor on Bonnie's divorce. Is he crazy? For once in my life, I do not know what I am doing. I can openly admit, I'm fucked. I'm so, fucked. And I have no plans to tell Bonnie what Kol is trying to do to me, because she has enough to worry about when it comes to her delusional husband. I can't bring myself to stress her more than I have. I need to spend the weekend alone, in my cabin, and for once, just think.

 **xXx**

Days later, Bonnie was dealing with the offset of the moment she and Kai shared in the hot air balloon. When they managed to make it out of the balloon, they were able to muster up enough courage to talk to one another for the remainder of their day together. But the elephant in the room was always there, like a blemish on the face. They get caught staring at one another, for a while and one would pull out suddenly. It was a game they cautiously played.

As the evening whined down for Bonnie when she was home alone, she realized she had no skills with dating. If that's what they were doing she definitely didn't recognize it as that. What she recognized was he was someone she enjoyed spending time with.

Before she recognized it, Bonnie was lying in bed touching herself. She didn't remember starting, but she knows she was lost in thought about the close moment between she and Kai. Her brain replayed his lips and his eyes over and over in her head, the moments leading up to the almost kiss. He was comforting her gently and she loved how she felt in that moment. Like a delicate woman, in the presence of a regular guy. Not a rich spoiled, entitled man-child like Kol. Not a rich pretentious, controlling, abide by my rules dominant like Damon. No. Kai was a regular guy. He wore jeans and tennis shoes. T-shirts and baseball caps, when he didn't feel like doing his hair. He dressed casually, acted casually, and was easy going. Something about his smile made her feel butterflies inside.

And those butterflies tickled her to the point of touching herself. For about twenty minutes she tried. His face, his smile, his cologne... it all worked in his favor. But somehow nothing was happening. She was growing bitter towards the idea of sex, because not even masturbation worked anymore. And she could thank one man for that. Damon ruined her. He ruined her desire for anything sexual that didn't involve him.

Gradually she moved her hand from between her legs and lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was a restless mess. Over a month without sex. She was aching on the inside. She was dying to be touched. But she wasn't ready for it. She knew her mind needed to adjust to life outside of having a dominant sexual partner. Because chances were the next guy, would be a regular sex kind of a guy. And her mind needed to conform to regularity again. Her brain was buzzing with memories, and her heart was buzzing with fear. And now, thinking about the one man, who turned her life upside down from the night he met her. "Something's gotta give." She said to herself lying in bed in the dark.

Her phone rang.

Maybe it was a sign.

She jumped up and saw **caller unknown.** She almost didn't answer it. But something told her to. Regardless of whether or not it was Kol. She answered it, and heard a distraught girl's voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Ms. Bennett?"

"Davina?"

"Yes." Davina had called off work for personal reasons for two weeks. After those two weeks, Bonnie let her go indefinitely. She had to fire her. This is the first time they've spoken since she'd been fired.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk. But I can't over the phone. I'll be back in town in two weeks. It's really important. Can we designate a meeting time, because I won't be able to contact you again til then."

Bonnie looked worried and confused at her phone but couldn't say much about it. "Sure. We can meet at work. Just come in during business hours. Everything okay?"

"I don't think so. But, I can't talk about it now. I'll see you two weeks from today."

"Okay. Take care." Davina quickly hung up before saying anything else, and Bonnie was in utter befuddlement. Her mind was off of Damon again. And now onto the girl who was acting out of character for the past couple of months.

 **...**

Davina walked back to the car. She'd told her boyfriend she had to go to the bathroom, so they pulled over at a gas station as they tried to leave town. When she called Bonnie from inside the single bathroom around the back of the building, she had to do it in secrecy. But her boyfriend knew it took her longer than normal to come out. So, as she walked out, he caught her on the side of the building by the arm.

"Hey, what the hell too so long?"

She was caught off guard. "Nothing, just feeling a little sick is all."

"Where's your phone?"

"In my purse. Kaleb, quit acting crazy." She tried pulling her arm from his grasp.

"We can't blow this okay. You're getting sloppy. Now, if we play our cards right, we can leave LA for good."

"I don't want to leave LA. I love my job. I don't want to be apart of this any more. Bonnie has been good to me. She's given me opportunities, I couldn't have gotten on my own, without a degree. She's written great letters of recommendation for me. Kaleb, I'm out. You and your sister keep trying to scam Kol, or whatever you're doing, but I'm done. I want no parts of hurting Bonnie." Davina walked in the opposite direction of his car, and he ran after her, yanking her backwards towards him. She tried to fight the situation until a stranger yelled out to her.

"Miss, are you okay?"

Before she could answer, Kaleb whispered in her ear. "Tell him yes, or I'm going to find your boss, and deal with it myself."

"You wouldn't. Bonnie's done nothing to you Kaleb."

"When it comes to my money, and business, no one will get in my way. Tell the man you're fine."

"Fine." She said begrudgingly, "I'm okay sir."

"You sure?"

"Smile." He whispered.

Davina smiled, yanking away from Kaleb. "Yes. Just a typical day of play fighting." She walked towards his car with no intentions of cooperating once inside. When she got in, she put her seat belt on and played the silent game. Hoping he'd forget about this in a couple days. Because she needed to figure out away to get away from him, but he was so deep in Kol's pockets all he could see was money.

"I'm doing this for us."

"You say that, but I keep hearing us and thinking you mean you and April. And no offense, but your sister, is going to be fine as soon as she has this baby. She doesn't need anything else. Kol will make sure she's has money."

"And how do you suppose, unless I keep securing this job, I have getting his wife's money?"

"Wait, you're taking money from Bonnie? How?"

"You helped by having her sign documents with very fine print."

"Why would you lie about those documents. You never told me, you were stealing from Bonnie. What were those documents for?"

"Don't worry about it doll. Just be pretty. Leave the thinking to me." He pulled off fast in his, Mustang GT, and slivered through traffic, like the snake that he was, turning his music up so she would quit speaking to him.

She never knew how dangerous he was, and what he'd go through to get money, she was beginning to realize he and his sister April, were nothing but professional scammers.

* * *

 **So, we see Bonnie trying to understand herself more, and Kai has this laid back approach with her that she is not used to. He's just accepting of her, and it draws her to him. But... her mind reverts back to Damon a lot, because he's set a tone she became accustomed to. But as I've said Kai is important to the story, and his and Bonnie's story will go through some personal moments and it will just be a platform for Bonnie. As Kat plans her wedding, Bonnie and Kai become closer, because Kat is going to be really preoccupied.**

 **Damon, is not quite dealing with his issues still, but, his chapter showed a glimpse, into his past. I will show more flashbacks of his life so you can understand all the reasons why he resents Lily. Up to her leaving and and even, how his past shaped his lifestyle. But, his upbringing went through some horrific moments. And Lily was a pretty young mother in an arranged marriage to a power hungry, selfish and abusive man. And as you see in his adult life, Damon has no filter when dealing with Lily.**

 **Davina is kind of a pawn in Kaleb and April's game. And Kol, and Kaleb are really playing each other. But he having Andie now, has more of a greed factor to him which makes him more dangerous. We'll see April again, I'm not sure when, but her relation to Kol is her ONLY relevance to this story. Lily will eventually let some things out, later.**

 ***WARNING: More trigger moments are coming in future chapters of the story***

 **Thx for reading.**


	27. Double Shot of Rejection! On Ice

**Black Velvet  
Chapter 26- Double Shot of Rejection! On Ice...  
R-M **

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Two women sat together, over a long overdue lunch. Katherine had time to squeeze Bonnie in her schedule, after realizing Bonnie had been distracted lately. They were often at work at different times these days, taking lunch at different time, and missing each other's presence. Not just physically, but mentally, and emotionally. They held each other up at times, and because of this, both were spreading into territories, in which was the other just a year ago.

Freshly single, and nearly divorced Bonnie, and almost married, committed to one man, Kat. How had they switched role so far into their friendship?

Bonnie held a bagel and with cream cheese, in her hands watching Katherine stress about her catering issue.

"Why don't you just substitute the vegetarian meal for a salmon meal?"

"Not all vegetarians eat fish."

"But, catering companies offer two or three meal options for guests to select from?"

"Right. And I feel like chicken is really not the way I want to go. But I don't want red meat at the wedding. So, I'm thinking the Salmon plate and the vegetarian plate. No meat at all. But my parents think it's too LA of me. They want meat. But literally, none of my friends eat much meat. The majority of people coming wouldn't eat enough meat to pay for the option."

"If your family wants meat, and they're paying for it, traditionally, you should cater to them as much as anyone else."

"Yeah. I know I sound bitchy, but, wedding planning is horrible. Wonderful, but awful at once."

"Yeah, I remember. Although, about eight years ago, when I got married, I let everyone else take charge. I didn't really do anything. It was almost everyone else's wedding, come to think of it. I existed and I was there, but it felt like I was living the way my parents and Kol's parents wanted. They all took charge, and let some crazy wedding planner do it."

"And it makes no sense, because you're an amazing event planner, Bonnie. I would've had you plan my wedding, if you were up to it. But I know the divorce has taken its toll on you."

"Yeah, well... you have a great wedding planner. She will make it all happen. So, your parents are paying for her, and they want meat at the wedding. Give them meat."

"It's too much though, Bon. They want meat. My friends are vegetarians, and Elijah's family wants French food."

"You love French cuisine. What a good compromise for everyone."

"I do love it. But come on, most of the guest won't eat anyways. Because you know how half of these assholes in SoCal are. They will literally pick at anything that's not Sushi or Pho. I am not doing a multi-international cuisine. People need to stop being so picky." Katherine looked over an email in her phone trying to decided final food options which she had already decided on weeks ago. Until her family and Elijah's family started making heavy requests.

"Kat, babe, you knew his would be a pain in the ass. But it's your wedding. So at the end of the day, tell the cater what you want. Not everyone else." Kat shook her head at the cluster fuck of thoughts running through her head.

"God I've missed you. You're my good conscience. And I'm sorry I've been too busy to have lunch lately."

"Kat, it's okay. I wouldn't have it any other way. You and Elijah are doing it the right way. Kol and I didn't talk about anything during our planning. He wasn't interested. He just said _'Do what you want Princess. It's your job, not mine.'_ Ugh." She imitated his accent as she spoke, making Katherine laugh. "I hated being called princess."

"You nailed that accent though."

"Well, he taught me something." She said sarcastically.

"Bon Bon, you taught him a lot though." Both sat a bit, as Kat looked through her phone, and popped her head back up excitedly. "Oh, on a better note, you're dress is finished. Finally."

"Really?" I'm excited. Can't wait to see it."

Kat looked up, and grinned. Bonnie had a very relaxed but happy vibe about her lately. "So, talk to me. Something's new."

"What?"

"With you. You're different. You've been very _I smoke a joint every night_ -ish, lately."

Bonnie grinned back at Katherine. "I'm good. Ya know, just... chillin."

"Chillin?"

"Yeah. Dude, I'm totally cool." Bonnie said casually looking though her phone as well.

"Wait, what?" Katherine shook her head confused.

"What?"

"Why are you talking like a different person. You don't say chillin and cool."

"Did I say that?" Bonnie laughed to herself hearing Kai rub off on her. Stuffed the bagel into her mouth and bit it, still laughing.

"Holy fuck. How could I have missed this?" Bonnie looked up at her, from her cell phone after she'd sent Kai a text in response to a text he sent her. "Bitch..."

"Wait... what am I missing?' Bonnie asked on the tail end of swallowing her bite of bagel.

"Who the fuck are you texting?"

"Oh, nobody. Just Kai."

"Kai? Who the hell is Kai?"

"My friend. Just a guy, I mean."

"Just a guy? No. Not just a guy." Kat said defensively. "A guy! What?" She noticed Bonnie's demeanor and subtle vibe. "You're blushing and giggling, and-"

"He sent me a funny gif. It had to do with Solo cups."

"Why?"

"Because, I told him I bought Solo cups yesterday."

"Missing the glorious college years, or what? Wait, why are you buying Solo cups, is he a college stud or something? You being a cougar?"

"No. He's older than me. Younger than Damon, but older than me."

"Wait, what's with the Damon comparison?" Kat was growing suspiciously bothered.

"Nothing. Anyway, the solo cup thing, it's- she giggled again at her text. "Umm. It's just a running joke about him calling me bouguoise."

"And, you are hella Booooggghhhiiiiieeeee."

"No, I'm not!"

"Pft. Why do you even care what some rando thinks?"

"I don't care. It's just a joke. And he's not a rando, he's-" Bonnie stopped herself, watching Katherine anxiously unfold over a Bonnie's texting. "Seriously? Why do you look kinds of pissed?"

"No, not pissed. Unless you have something you're keeping from me. Bon, who is Kai? How did you meet him?"

"Oh, Pft. He's the PI I hired. He's been, working the hack job."

"Girl, he's been working more than the hack job!" Katherine sat her phone down, and continued insinuatively. "He's working the boss lady it seems."

"Wow. Okay." Bonnie brushed it off, and looked back at her phone after it buzzed. She and Kai had been sending memes back and forth or having a conversation through gifs only. When she opened it, she sat her bagel down and started laughing hard enough to to distract her conversation with Kat, cover her mouth, and laugh silently to herself at something she found hysterical. "Charlie Murphy. Classic." She grinned and quickly retorted on her phone looking for another gif to respond with. She started gently stomping her feet at the ideas, but resisted when she looked up at a serious face on Katherine. "Oh, god. I'm sorry. So rude of me." Bonnie sat her phone in her lap and stare back at Katherine politely. "Dude, I'm sorry okay. I won't... I won't be distracted again."

"It's not that. It's the fact that you are seeing someone, and you haven't mentioned anything to me."

"We aren't seeing each other. We hang out. He's a friend. A new friend."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Damon was right."

"About what?"

"About the fact that this guy is trying to get at you. First with dinner. Now, he's your "new" friend." Bonnie remembered back to card night when Damon got irritated over her mentioning dinner with the PI. And Bonnie defended it, with annoyance. But it was now true, in Katherine's mind.

"No. We happen to have conversations every few days about the new information he finds. Eventually it lead to hanging out. That's it. We've not done anything but watched movies." She said with conviction. Until she remembered... "Oh, and had dinner a few times, and lunch. But.. mostly we just hmmm. We watch movies at my place. And we went to the Wine and Balloon festival. Got on the hot air balloon. It was nothing. Totally innocent."

"Bitch, you're dating him." Katherine said.

"No. Okay. We haven't kissed. Or held hands..."

"You flirt?"

"No. Pft. I mean, if we do, it's not on purpose, it's just, the way we get along. Ya know. We just... we're like really chill. I'm serious. So, please, chill the fuck out."

" _Chill the fuck out?"_ Katherine deadpanned, sarcastically. "One, you stopped using the F-word a long time ago. And two...You don't even speak like this. Not since college. I mean, he's rubbing off on you. And yes, you flirt. Everything you're saying involves flirting. And you haven't told me?! How often do you and him hang out?"

"Uh I don't know." Bonnie said defensively. "Why does it matter?"

"Because we are best friends, and I fucking tell you everything!" She said with an attitude.

"Seriously? It took you a while to tell me you cheated on Elijah. And it took months before you told me what kind of relationship you guys even had. I gave you space to tell me. I didn't trip on you."

"Trip on me? Chill? This vocab? Fuck! This guy is really... he's really around a lot isn't he?" Katherine's asked, feeling slighted.

Bonnie softened her tone. "It's not like that. Okay? You're busy wedding planning. I'm in the middle of a rough divorce, and a break up. He's just a distraction. Okay."

"So, you're using him? Because it's totally understandable if you are. Just don't, let yourself fall for him. Okay. Because it'll complicate your life right now."

"No it wouldn't. I've simplified my life by dropping two dead weights. I have the space for a distraction."

"And you're still in love with Damon. So, don't allow yourself to be in love with two people Bon. You will hurt one or both of them, not to mention yourself." Her best friend warned.

"I'm fine Katherine." She didn't even deny being in love with Damon still.

Katherine showed a face of shock and cynicism. "Katherine. Okay? Since when do you call me by my government?"

"I don't know. Since, you started acting like a fucking FED!"

"Well? You're keeping secrets. It's not fucking okay, Bon!"

"Well, you know, I'm just having fun. And he's a great guy. Different from what I'm used to. He's low key. Simple. Sweet. Funny. Normal."

"Vanilla." KT said with a condescending tone. That word, was really unspoken, and unacceptable in this life choice they both made with Damon and Elijah.

" _Vanilla? Wow._ I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I can tell. He's totally a boring, vanilla, fucking guy."

"Don't call him vanilla." Bonnie snapped.

"It's what he is. The opposite of Damon. Because you're so angry at Damon, you go find some boring, vanilla, regular guy."

"Don't insult him with those words."

"You mean those anti-Damon words. It's what it sounds like."

"Fuck, Katherine. So, what if he's the opposite of Damon? I'm okay with that."

"Fine. But I feel like you're kidding yourself into something. I know you Bonnie. For twenty-five years. I met you in kindergarten, and that day, til now, I know you. You may be careful in your moves, but you're not into that Vanilla shit. You never have been. Not even with your first crushes, they were all bad boys. From day 1."

"And maybe, that's gotten me in the most trouble." Bonnie sat up crossing her arms, and tossing her head back. "I don't know who I am, or what I like. I've allowed two men to have an overbearing presence in my life for the past ten years. With Kai, there's no... promises. No obligations. He gives me space, and let's me... he lets me... be."

"You like him. I can tell. Man, I can't believe I'm you're best friend, and I had no idea."

"Why would you? You're busy. I'm busy. It's life." Bonnie grabbed her purse, and sat the rest of her bagel down. "Listen, I gotta go. I have an appointment. But, thanks for lunch. Next time is on me. Let me know when to come try my dress on." Katherine sat still just staring at Bonnie in disarray. Bonnie gave a half lit smile and kissed Kat on the forehead. But it wasn't okay. The two women barely even had any arguments. And when they did, they were never as passive aggressive as this one. Which worried Katherine, because Bonnie was going through some issues with both Damon and Kol. And wasn't sure, adding Kai to the mix was smart.

"Bon, just tell me one thing?"

"What?"

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"No. I said, we only hang out."

"Just make sure, that you understand, that once you sleep with him or take it to the next level, it changes everything."

"Kat, I know that."

"I mean it. It's going to fuck with your head." Bonnie tried to shrug it off, but Kat grabbed her arm. "I'm serious. You're going to realize, he's not Damon. You're going to realize he's not Kol. But you're mostly going to realize, that, he's someone else you will either expect things from, or he'll expect things from you. He won't be perfect, because no man is. You're adding that complication. And in my opinion, you're going to hate that he isn't Damon. And the way you and Damon were... it's going to affect your relationship with this guy. And I promise, I'm not trying to change your mind. Just know, that you and Damon were something deeper than you and Kol. And that mental connection you and Damon had, it's... something unbreakable. A sub's relationship and connection to their Dom, is very... eternal almost. Especially your first. There some loyalty there. It's untouchable. By all means, go for Kai, if he's what you want. I'm your friend and support you. But... I know, Damon's in your head. And he's not going anywhere."

Bonnie was freaked out by he statement. She pulled away from Kat. With no words, she just walked away. And Kat was well aware, that she seemed like she was obsessed with Bonnie and Damon's relationship, but the truth was, she just knew her two friends, were miserable without each other. And she knew the love Bonnie had for Damon, was the purest love she'd ever experienced. But she also realized Damon fucked up. And she had to let it all play out. Even if Bonnie thought, she was crazy for forewarning her the way she did.

 **xXx**

Damon sat in court at nine am. Today he had litigation against Kol. He seat next to Oliver and waited. It had been five after the time the hearing was to start but Kol wasn't there. His lawyer walked in late, and headed for the Judge directly. He let the judge know of a matter in which Kol would be excused from.

"Excuse me your honor. It's been ten minutes." Oliver mentioned.

"I am informed of a family Emergancy. The client will be here shortly."

"Family Emergancy? Your honor-"

"Council, please approach the bench." Oliver looked at Damon before he walked towards the judge. They spoke quietly for a few moments and when he left the bench, the judged spoke out. "We will reconvene at two pm today. Court is adjourned." Then he slammed his gavel down without hesitation, got up and walked out.

"What the fuck Queen?"

"Apparently, he has a fiancé that gave birth."

"What a fucking lie. We all saw Andie at the got damn brunch. There was absolutely no baby in her belly."

"I told you, this fucking clown, has serious judicial connection because of his father. This shit doesn't slide. But, we may need to get with your ex. Corroborate on something. If Kol can work with Andie's lawyer, why can't you and Bonnie work together. Let's fight fire with fire."

Damon refused. He looked at Oliver shaking his head. "I'm not involving her. Period."

"Sal, listen to me. This guy has connections. Yes, I have connections, but my father's not a fucking judge."

"You are the best. I have faith in you and your skills!"

"Good, then, give me the number of Bonnie's attorney."

"Queen! Are you deaf? I said-"

"I'm good at what I do. Now give me her lawyer's number. I have to discuss somethings."

Damon stood feeling fucked. He needed to keep things as peaceful between he and Bonnie as possible. And adding her as fuel to his fire, was going to probably push her further away. "I'll see what I can do."

"Okay, bro. That's all I ask."

The two men walk out of the courtroom, when Damon received a text to his phone.

 **Slave- Sir, I did what you told me. I'm at the hotel room you told me.**

 **I stripped my clothes, and I'm waiting.**

 **Sir- Where is my greeting?**

 **Slave- I'm sorry Sir.**

 **Sir- Don't be sorry. Be mindful.**

 **Slave- Hello my wonderful Sir. How are you doing today?**

 **Sir- This is the greeting you will greet me with over the phone.** He sighed heavily. Not really in love with the idea of training a new one again. But life happened, and he had to move forward.

 **I could be better. But you're greeting angered me.**

 **Slave- Sir, I messed up. I apologized. How can I make it better?**

 **Sir- Get in the kneeling position. Stay there until I arrive.**

 **Slave- Yes Sir.**

Olivers car came back from the valet, and he and Damon got inside. He watched as Damon was texting and he made a mental note of Damon's head space. He could see Damon was annoyed. "Hey, you have anything planned right now? Or anywhere you need to be?"

Damon looked down at his phone receiving that last text of, **"Yes Sir."** He locked his phone, and slid it into his pocket. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you in a rush to be somewhere?"

"Absolutely not." He'd make any slave wait for him, for as long as he possibly could. Especially newbies. The torture was something exquisite to him.

"Good. I was invited to this grand opening of a friend's Bistro. I need to be there for about... a couple hours, and I can tell you for a fact the food will be amazing. And there will be plenty of alcohol. Besides we don't have to be back for five hours."

"Sure. Let me go check on something real quick, and I'll meet you."

"Where? I'll take you."

"The London-"

"Oh... nice. Cute little fuck toy?"

"Something like that." He wasn't going to fuck anyone. Truth be told, Damon wasn't ready to have sex with anyone. Last time Oliver got him an escort, he only allowed her to perform oral on him, and he wasn't into it, at all. Now he had a submissive, play thing. A client. A woman requesting his services, as she'd been going through a break up. And Damon, was not taking any clients, who wanted sex. He was only taking clients who wanted, submissive training. Not sexual intercourse.

"Good. I like you getting back to you. So, are you going to fuck her now?"

"No. I just need to check on her."

"Dude, if you need to have a quickie, don't feel embarrassed. We've all done a ten-minute drive by." Damon didn't acknowledge quickie's, he wasn't a quickie kind of man. He was incredibly patient, when it came to sex. He was going to give her a specific set of rules, knowing he'd be gone most of the day. "But, you're still going to go to this lunch with me, right?"

"Yeah. Why not? Let me check on my client, and we can head to it."

 **xXx**

Bonnie sat in the hospital room with Lily. They were talking briefly about Katherine's wedding plans. But, Lily hadn't eaten yet, and it was five o'clock. When she saw that Lily had no energy, she slowly let their conversation fade into the background, as Lily fell asleep. When her phone rang, she took the call quietly in the hallway. "Hello mom."

"Hey sweetie, I won't keep you long. Really quick... where are Kat and her fiancé registered? I'm out right now, and figured I could cross that errand off my list."

"Oh, uh... Neiman Marcus, Bloomingdales, Hudson Grace, and Tiffany's."

"Of course she is." Abby giggled at Katherine's expensive tastes. "How's your day going?"

"Good. I'm just sitting with Lily at her chemo."

"Oh, your boyfriend's mother?"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore mom. We're just, friends."

"Friends? Not the way he was talking at the house. He was practically impregnating you as far as he was concerned."

"We are currently, unattached. Please feel free to quit asking about him."

"Well, what happened? You seemed so, sure of things, and-"

"Mom, can I actually help you with anything else. Lily is here, and I'm with her." Bonnie said impatiently.

"Just seems like an awful lot to do for someone you're only friends with. You obviously care deeply for him. And if that's the case you should understand, that is a commitment. Befriending someone's sick parent, it's-"

"Mom. I'm well aware of the choices I make. I'm okay with my choices."

"Bonnie, I'm not... trying to run your life. I just see that you have a lot on your plate."

"I made my plate mom. I'm okay."

"You're my child. I love you. I worry about you. I'm not this crazy momma, you make me lot be."

"Mom, I really can't do this right now. I love you to death, but I can handle the choices I make." Bonnie hadn't run to her pre at about her divorce, her break-up, or her legal issues with Kol. She was capable, of dealing with a lot on her own.

"Okay sweetie."

"Mom, I gotta go."

"Okay, sure. Love you."

"Love you too mom." Bonnie hug up abruptly and walked back into the room with Lily. "Oh hey sleepy head. You're awake?"

"Uh, sort of. That your mom?"

"Yeah. You heard us. Sorry."

"It's okay. Hey, you okay, you seem sad."

"Me, no. I'm good." But she actually hadn't had a clear head space since she and Katherine's lunch.

"Okay. It's just, I know that as parents, we tend to make awful assumptions about our kids lives. Sometimes assuming the worst. But it's normal. Parents aren't perfect."

"Yeah, well... I don't look for my parents to be perfect. I just want them to know, I'm not perfect."

"I'm sure they love you for who you are, and want the best."

"Yeah. My mom just has no filter."

"Reminds me of Damon. And if she's the more dominant parent in your up dining, they say you tend to pick a life partner who's similar." Bonnie thinking Abby and Damon were the same never crossed her mind, but she surely would take into consideration now as Lily mentioned it.

"They don't have much in common."

"I'm sure if you looked deeper, you'd see it. And you somehow, for my son, are who he needed me to be. You and I have a few things in common. But you're definitely, better than I ever was."

Bonnie sighed. "You and Damon, still have a chance. I believe it."

"I hope so." She took On my way! Slow, deep breaths, feeling a heaviness in her chest S she lay there. "So, is it true? You and Damon just friends?" Bonnie stood quietly. "I guess I shouldn't ask. It's none of my business. I just kind of had a feeling already." Lily adjusted herself, feeling weaker than normal again. Her cheeks were somewhat sunken in, and her eyes were slightly dark under the cusp of her lid. She wasn't looking herself today, she looked exhausted.

"A feeling?"

"Yeah. You went from talking about him everyday to rarely. You look discouraged when I mention him, and you spend so much off time with me. I told myself, if my son's that busy he's gonna lose her." She smiled. "Then I pray over and over that he doesn't. Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to him." Lily's words play on Bonnie's emotions quietly. She sits there and wipes the wipes the almost tears before they fall down her cheek.

"He is focused right now, and so am I. I care a great deal for Damon. I just think... he needs space right now to figure things out, And I love him enough to give it to him. He really has a lot to think about."

"I see. Well, everyone needs time. Trust me I know. It took me waaay too long, but I know." She grabbed Bonnie's hands. "I would never ask you to be in a relationship with my son, if you weren't happy. It would be wrong. Believe me, no one, knows more than me, the pressure of being in a relationship, you can't handle mentally, or physically, or emotionally. Everyone needs time. It's best for your head and your heart. But I hope, he hasn't mistreated you."

"No, no way. Damon's, always been good to me. He never mistreated me or did anything, to demean or belittle me. He just has a lot of things to work through, and if I'm being honest so do I. We don't have "IT" to give to one another right now." Bonnie felt stupid. "I don't think I'm saying it right, but I hope I make sense.

"Makes perfect sense. And thank you for continuing to spend time with me, even though you and Damon are separated. It means a lot to me."

"Oh, don't thank me. Please. I really love our time together. My time with you, always makes me happy." Bonnie and Lily spoke a while, but Lily became tired shortly after. Bonnie sat with her while she slept, until she had to leave. She sat and watched Lily sleep until visiting hours were over. Lily was going to stay over night tonight.

When she left later that evening, she thought to text the one man who had been on her mind the whole session with Lily. She needed to talk with him. She needed to find out where Damon's head was.

 **...**

Damon pulled to a deserted park around five o'clock. He had a lot on his mind, sitting there a while playing back the court room moments with Kol, today.

 _(Earlier in court)_

 _You're honor, his man abused his power, against my client. Exhibit A... records of my client's wife, and the defendants on going affair. Photographs, phone records, videos-"_

 _"Excuse me your honor-" Oliver interrupted. "These video cameras were illegally installed after Mr. Mikaelson's wife, had kicked him out and gotten a restraining order. Due to his violent behavior."_

 _"Objection over ruled. That evidence is insubstantial, if you have no proof."_

 _"I can get proof, your honor. I'm in contact with Ms. Bennett's attorney." He lied, he hadn't gotten in contact yet, because he was waiting for Damon's approval to contact her lawyer._

 _"Without proof, your claims are insubstantial Mr. Queen."_

 _Damon sat and watched the shit show that was his life, play out before him. He did everything right with Bonnie, if not for lying about who he was to Kol. But he never abused her, or mistreated her. He loved her, and showed her tenderness, that she needed. But Kol, as of now, was leading in this case. He knew he'd have to get in contact with Bonnie's attorney. But damn, he hated the idea of giving her any additional stress._

 _The trial was going on, for over an hour, before "Exhibit B, your honor. Photographic proof, my client was assaulted and beat in his own home, by the defendant. Force with a deadly weapon-"_

 _"A beer bottle!" Damon snapped._

 _"Mr. Salvatore, I'm going to ask you once, no outbursts, or I will hold you in contempt, of the court." Damon's jawline, squared and narrowed to his chin, forcing his teeth to clench and grind into themselves, as he listened to Kol's attorney victimize him. Though, he was the criminal here._

 _(End)_

Damon snapped out of his thoughts, sitting at the same park he sat at when he met Bonnie the first time they had a lunch date together. He sat in the same parking spot, and looked back on the choices he made. That day was one of the most memorable in his mind, for realizing he had no control over how he felt about her. It was too much for him. He started his car, and pulled off, headed to his hotel.

He got their around seven o'clock, and valet parked. His routine was simple. He greeted the front desk clerk, walked up and got his key; as he was a regular. He took to the elevator and went directly to his room of choice. The room he always took his clients to.

He stood outside of the doorway, and took a deep breath to brace himself. He was doing what he had to, to keep his mind off of the stress in his life. And he felt his phone vibrate. He thought to take it. He thought to ignore it. But before he walked himself into a room with a woman who's been playing his slave for about a week now, he decided to take a quick glance at his phone, to see who was calling.

He swore he felt his literal heart stop inside of his chest. He took a second glance, and saw the name of her, that he never erased from the phone. **_Sweet Pea_**. And a picture of her walking around the same park, while he sat in the car watching her before he'd gotten out. Just taking pictures of her. He held the phone for four rings staring at her picture, feeling surreal in this moment of her calling. The only voice that could make or break him completely. He wasn't in the mood to be broken, no matter how much he loved her. He had to be a man, and figure his life out. And because everything had been going wrong lately, he couldn't take her calling to say anything that would add to his disappointment. He had his finger on the answer button, then abruptly sent her to voicemail.

He shocked himself, doing it.

But her voice was the last thing he needed right now distracting him. He had to be cold-hearted and calculated to deal with Kol and Andie, and Bonnie just brought back a side to Damon, that he needed to store away like Flowers in the Attic, right now. He had to be on his Alpha game, and handle his life, before it fell apart. He wanted to handle his life, before he could face her.

He wiped his hand over the bottom of his face, wondering if it was the right thing to do, by not answering her call. And he felt the phone pause for a little bit, then vibrate once more signifying that she'd left a voicemail. He knew he could check it later and decide if he'd made the right choice. But for now he had a slave to tend to.

He opened the door, and there she was. In the kneeling position. Hands behind her back, on her knees with her head down waiting for him, hours late. "Wow." He said walking in and shutting the door. "I'm impressed." She didn't speak, because she wasn't given permission. And she allowed him to walk around and check her out fully. He stood before her and spoke again. "Look up." She looked up. "Hello my little cunt. You may speak."

"Hello Sir."

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yes Sir. Permission to speak out of turn."

"Permission granted."

"You look very handsome Sir. How can I service you today?"

"Thank you. And I already know what you will be doing to satisfy my needs today." He leaned down and pet her head. "First, I want you on all fours, to crawl over to that chair, and wait for me. You're going to remove my shoes, and socks and massage my feet. We'll see how good you do. That'll depend on what happens next. Do you understand you little cunt?"

"Yes Sir."

"You can move now."

And he avoided the idea that Bonnie would break his heart tonight. He didn't answer her phone call.

* * *

 **2 Days later...**

The rejection was real. Bonnie had called Damon two days ago. She knew he ignored her phone call because in the middle of ring four, it was interrupted by his voicemail. At that time, she was at his house waiting for him. She had felt awful about not giving him a chance. She left a voicemail, as she waited in the front of his house.

She waited for three hours for him to come home.

When she left his house, she was hurt and angry, but told herself she'd give him a chance to return her phone call after hearing her voice mail.

But now... It's been two days.

And, nothing.

Not a phone call, text, email... nothing.

She waited for Davina at THE Review. Today was two weeks from the day she'd spoken to Davina. Today was the day they were to meet. The office was closed for the day, Bonnie gave it an extra hour. Things hadn't been playing in her favor this week. First her heated conversation with Katherine. Then Lily finding out about her and Damon's split due to an annoying conversation with her mother. Damon ignoring her call, and not responding, not to mention, not coming home that night. And finally, Davina, missing their meeting today?

No matter how positive she tried to remind herself about how positive she'd been looking at her life, up until this point, she couldn't help but feel that the moment she let it, it would hit her hard. And she had remain distracted at all times.

Damon ignored her phone call. Hadn't even responded to her heartfelt voicemail. Davina never showed up. Kat thinking Bonnie was suffering an early life crisis.

She crossed her arms staring at the clock in her office. She sucked her teeth with her tongue before getting up. "Fuck this." She grabbed her small purse, and sunglasses putting them on her head. "I need a got damn bath and a fucking waterproof vibrator. I haven't been touched in six weeks. I haven't felt any type of pleasure in six fucking weeks." She and Kat were supposed to go sex toy shopping together, but the time in Kat's schedule didn't permit it. Not to mention, they had spoken few words to each other since two days ago.

She was pissed, and in need of some release. Her attitude stood her up firmly, and marched her towards the exit, to go on a mission for an orgasm. Then...

Her phone rang.

"Hello Kai. Everything okay?"

"Yea. I just, so... this is really awkward for me, can we talk, at my office?"

"You're office?"

 _Oh hell no, what the fuck now?_

"Yeah sure. Is it bad news?"

"Um, it's just, kind of personal, and I feel really stupid doing this over the phone."

"Oh..." _great. Just the thing I needed to add to my already shitty week._ "Fine. I'll be there. Give me thirty minutes."

Bonnie hung up, without saying goodbye, her patience permitted her to give zero fucks about how people perceived her any more. She was sick of being perceived as someone who just took everyone's shit, and she wasn't that person. She drove listening to Sade. The music she swore was the music that she would listen to when she was in love. But it was the opposite. It was the music that just soothed her soul for the time being. The music made her feel like a person when everything else made her feel like a consequence. The drive went faster than she expected. As she sped the whole way there, not focused on speed limitations. When she arrives at his office, it was inside of a building on the fifth floor. She took the elevator up, and he was the only office on that floor. He worked alone, and had a secretary, who knew Bonnie by name.

"Hello Bonnie."

"Hi Anna."

"You okay? I was unaware you'd be here today."

"Me too. I think this was last minute. And it's probably the last time you'll see me until my case is finished."

"No, I doubt that. This guy comes to work happy everyday, since he's met you."

Bonnie hunched her shoulders. "I could be wrong. But, my case might be getting too... complicated."

"Oh." Anna sighed. "Well, here, I thought I'd give you this number of this masseuse. He's a great friend of mine. He's... a specialist in reflexology. You mentioned that to me last week bout your friend. I thought maybe you could make her an appointment."

Bonnie smiled. That's the most thoughtful thing anyone's done for her all day. "Honestly, Anna, thank you. There are still thoughtful people in this world." She reached for the number, and smiled. "Okay. I should find out what's going on."

"Okay, Bonnie. Good luck. Hope it's good news."

Bonnie walked into the office after knocking softly. "Come in." She walked in nervously. When she stepped in, he smiled, as always. It was still beautiful, as always. But hesitant. "You look really pretty."

"Thanks. You seemed really busy when I called. I'm sorry if I disrupted something, important."

"Nope. Just about to go sex toy shopping." She said with a straight face. They'd never spoken about sex, or anything near it. But right now, she didn't give a damn about what he thought about her.

"Umm, was the a serious statement?"

"You're damn right it was. Don't worry, I can openly admit that to you, because I really don't give a shit, how that changes your perception of me. I'm literally, sick of what everyone thinks, right now. So..." she hunched her shoulders so he could speak, he could see she felt impatient.

His eyes grew wide, and he laughed nervously. "Whew... wow, that makes absolute sense now."

"Kai... what's this about?"

"Uh, well... listen, it's a part of my job to view your footage for the purposes of time records. And I really have never had issues with any clients... previously. But, somehow, we have become friends, in some way. And I've been sitting on this for a couple of days, unsure of what to do or say."

"Kai, what is it?"

"I saw a lot of footage a few days ago, and have had to review time records, up until today. That's how much footage Kol had of you... And-"

"Kai-"

"Bonnie there's some footage of you, and this man..."

Bonnie suddenly realized without thinking about what was on some of those video snippets of she and Damon.

"Oh God." She whispered out quietly. "Uhh..."

"There was some very crazy shit on there Bonnie."

"Holy fuck!" She placed her hand on her forehead and took a deep breath. They were just friends, she and Kai. But some suggestive moments between them had possibly lead up to concern on his part. "Kai, my ex and I... we were very-"

"Yeah." He stare anxiously. " you two were... VERY VERY..." He said. "You don't owe me an explanation about him, okay. It's just, I really think I had a different idea of things. And now, I'm really, I don't know... just kind of find everything-"

"Uncomfortable?"

"Pffshhhh." He nervously spoke. "I'd say so. And since we are supposed to only be professionally acquainted, I think that you and I probably should spend less time together."

Bonnie's entire insides were on fire. The day was living her, and not the other way around. Her eyes looked downward, before she stood up and smiled politely. "Totally. Uhh, I agree." She lied. She had to protect herself. And for once, she realized, she kind of liked this guy. She liked, being around him. And he's the only person, who made her forget about Damon. The same Damon that sent her to voicemail, and didn't respond to her heartfelt message. But she had to lie, and act fine. "And I respect that. So, just email me with updates, and let me know what I can help you with."

"Bonnie... wait, let me explain- don't just leave- I-"

"Ugh. Kai. Today isn't my day. And I really do respect and understand your stance. But I had some shopping to do. And I should go, because it's been a long six weeks. And my mind, can't really handle anything but a fucking orgasm right now. If I'm being honest. And I never thought to talk to you about something I've been trying to avoid. A part of my past I want to forget about most days. And I can't. So, it is what it is, I'm going to go now." Her smile made him burry his face in his palms and before he could look back up at her and defend himself, she was gone. "Email me with updates."

"Fuck!" He said to himself. They never even had a full conversation. But she wasn't intending to listen to anything else. Rejected twice, in a couple of days by two different men. She wanted to relieve some stress, like yesterday. "Anna, I need to go for the day. Something has come up. I'll need you to lock up."

"Sure Mr. Parker." He rushed out, not sure what his next move was.

* * *

 **What did you think about Bonnie and Katherine's conversation. They rarely get to see each other lately because of Kat's wedding planning. So they've both been caught up on their own stresses. Kat warns Bonnie about being careful, because she doesn't think she's over Damon. But Bonnie's in a place where she doesn't wanna hear it. She just wants to live in the moment.**

 **Damon is training a new submissive. Being dominant, is what helps Damon deal. But he isn't having sex with his submissive. He knows he's not ready to be sexual with anyone who's not Bonnie. So he hasn't had sex since he and Bonnie had sex. And the escort Oliver got for him weeks ago, only performed oral. He had a hearing in court with Kol so far. Nothing's been determined about it, but Kol is going for all he can to ruin Damon, and Oliver is practically begging to get Bonnie and her attorney to team up. Still, Damon is in a place of confusion with Bonnie.**

 **Bonnie and Lily finally spoke about Damon. And their conversation made her want to reach out to Damon, on a personal, emotional level. But he ignored her phone call, because he felt like she was going to give him more bad news. He wasn't ready for it. And then what happened with both Davina not showing up and Kai finding out about Damon and Bonnies lifestyle at the end, didn't help by adding to the situation with having had words with Kat and then Damon forwarding her call. Bonnie is feeling her life start to finally hit her. And all she wants to do, is avoid the pain.**

 **Thoughts... ?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	28. To Love, is to Process Pain

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 27- To Love, is to process...Pain**

 **R-M**

 **Idk if you guys read these lol, but, for those who do... This story needed a slow down for a minute. The characters needed growth. It may not be as fast paced as you were used to with the first twenty-two chapters, but these characters needed this. It will remain deep in relation to the very theme of this story, and we will get back to that. But I always knew where I wanted this to go. And to get there, we will go through some leaps and hurdles. Kol, will be caught, its building up to it. Trust me. We are getting there. Also, it'll take Bonnie and Damon coming together to do take him down.**

 **I also mentioned in the last chapter that Damon had received oral sex a few chapters ago, not intercourse. I wasn't inferring that it wasn't still considered sex. That chapter was to actually just point out his trying to find his way back to who he was, mentally, and he'll have to realize, eventually that, mentally he can't go back, because he's not the same. But he had no idea where to start, he's learning himself right now. Damon's never just LOVED sex. He loves being a dominant, and having control. It was mentioned near the beginning of the story everything he did sexually was to please other women. He didn't learn to love SEX until he and Bonnie had sex. That'll be addressed later. Now, he has no desires to have sex with anyone else. She, doesn't understand what she wants. She just knows Damon woke up something inside of her that she can't put back to sleep.**

 **But I hope you can appreciate the effort behind it, because all of these relationships, and conversations, and characters connect to the heart of this story, and the dominance/submission theme. But the most important thing about this story is dealing with CONTROL , letting go (SUBMISSION), ACCEPTANCE, and SELF-WORTH. We can all relate in some way, I think. I personally like the Journey Damon and Bonnie are on separately right now. It's helping me as the writer appreciate the characters development. I'm not the same writer I was two years ago, which is why it's hard to jump back into some of my old stories (when I first started fanfic), because my heads in a different space creatively. Anyways, I promise to make this story and this journey worth it, for these two, and you guys. There's a lot in store, that may still surprise you. Thanks for sticking with me. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Hot yoga always helped Bonnie to relax. It was nearly the only way she felt like she was being touched lately, with the thick dry heat surrounding her body. It almost hugged her. "I think, I could live with a sauna in my house. It helps me shut my mind off, dealing with the heat."

"Thanks for coming with me today. It's been a while since I've had the time." Sarah invited Bonnie to take a class with her, because she'd never taken hot yoga, and she knew Bonnie loved it.

"No, thanks for inviting me. I know you're so busy."

"Yeah. The store has really picked up since the end of spring is here."

"What's it like working alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I own a business. With a partner. I love having a business, but it's always refreshing having Kat, because when the load feels heavy, I have a partner to lean on. And I know she and I have considered, moving on eventually, with businesses that don't involve the other. But, I'm starting to realize, I'm afraid of not having someone to help, when shit gets hard."

Sarah tossed the bright colored bag over her shoulder, in the yoga studio, and stood up. "It can be scary. But I was willing to take the leap, because I wanted to be with my kids more. And in the beginning I swore it would be this way. But, I actually am responsible for so much more, that I see them less depending on the month. Winter, business is slow and I see them more, but my pockets are a little thinner in the winter. Summer, Spring, and Fall are huge months for me, so, I commit to twelve to fifteen hour days. It gets rough."

"Wow. Seems tough." Bonnie took into consideration the amount of stress and work involved in having a business that Kat didn't partner in. The two friends always promised each other they start together, and get an idea of what it meant to own a business, then branch out on their own. Bonnie realized lately, that as she was approaching thirty, it was time to explore her options.

"I don't want that to scare you. I love having business. When I need I bring my kids to work after school. They do their homework in my office. I even bought a tv and couch for the long days they're with me. The twins have helped me do inventory before."

"Right. Seems like a lot."

"It was. Because being a single mother is hard. You are the only one your kids can rely on. You have to do everything. And my kids come before my business. So, there's been times I'm crying alone in my room at night, because one of the kids or all, need my attention. But I'm low on quotas for the month, which puts me behind financially. But they need me, and I have to be who they need. My parents helped out, but I tried hard not to rely on it."

Kids weren't even on Bonnie's radar. That would be an issue she tackled later in life if it every became a possibility. "Then you must be successful to have had a business for a fewyears, alone."

"Yes. But the first three years, I wanted to give up so often. Then I found a really kick ass floor manager, and I've been able to have every other weekend off for my kids."

Bonnie sighed. That sounded like a relief, and light at the end of the tunnel. "That's great Sarah,"

"Also, Stefan being back, has been so.." Sarah paused realizing she needed to exaggerate, "ahhh-maaaaa-ziiing! I think, Lily being around more, has helped him to just look at things differently. He doesn't spend as much time with her as he'd like, but he also doesn't want to push it, with himself. He finds his anger for her from time to time."

"Well, I'm certainly glad he's around the kids more. And you and him seem happy."

"I think for once, in three tries, he and I have really started to focus on each other. We had years to focus on ourselves. And Stefan he's successful. But he doesn't care about the success. He just likes to work his ass off, because he hates sitting alone with his thoughts."

"Seems like a Salvatore trademark." Bonnie didn't realize she spoke her thoughts into existence.

"You and Damon still... separate?"

"Of course. He doesn't know what he wants, and neither do I."

"Sure. I get it. I've been there before. I was just searching for one thing, and it lead me to dating different guys. Eventually Matt. He was a great guy."

"That's another thing. Dating? I'm not ready for it. I'd like to tell myself I am. But I'm not."

"Don't push yourself into dating, if you're not ready. I found myself happiest when I was alone. Sure I hated the no sex part, and the no one at night to rub my feet, but I was liberated. You don't realize how amazing a cup of coffee alone in silence is, until you get to a point, that you can't her your thoughts."

"My problem is, I hear my own thoughts always. I'm not trying to be alone with myself too much, or I'll be forced to think bout everything. Damon. Or my desire to have a new career, and by the fear of going for it. And Lily, I'll be forced to remember how Lily is going through all of this and ultimately, she left her boyfriend, long time supportive boyfriend, behind, so she could spend her last days with her sons, who resent her. That's a lot of-" Bonnie started to cry. Bonnie didn't like crying. She usually just held back tears and let herself be nary instead. Sarah thought maybe the tears were a culmination of things, building up inside of Bonnie. "It's a lot to put your mind through, at the end of your life. And I think it's speeding up the sickness. And I hate to see her go through it."

Sarah leaned over and hugged Bonnie, giving her a moment to gather herself, while she cry. "Bonnie, it seems rough, but Lily came into your life for a reason. Be it Damon or not. And I'm glad you have each other. You're the daughter she never had. She's the perspective you never got from your mother about an imperfect life. And you have me. I'm glad we've gotten closer."

"Uhh. Me too. And to think we were almost sister-in-laws." She and Damon never spoke of marriage. But, that's how sure she was on their love. That he'd be in her life a long time. But Sarah quickly noticed the comparison.

"Still, honorary sisters."

"True. Now, tell me about you, Stefan, and the kids."

"For one they've been asking about "aunt" Bonnie." Sarah laughed. "No literally. They call you aunt Bonnie to Stefan and me."

"Seriously. Well, let's not break their hearts. They don't know about the break up, do they?"

"No. To be fair, we haven't seen much of Damon since the break up, so the kids, don't realize, you two split. But, in time, maybe they won't need to know."

"I like aunt Bonnie. I don't have nieces or nephews."

"Perfect. See we're still family. Oh, and as for Stefan... he's stressing about his brother and his mother. He just wants them to talk. And hear each other out. And while Lily is willing to listen, Damon... isn't willing to talk. And I can't blame him. I just think he needs clarity."

Bonnie remained quiet. She knew Damon needed his mother. She knew he needed to have her hear him out. The deepest, darkest truths of how her abandoning them made him feel. How it challenged him beyond recognition, forcing him to lose himself in his anger and pain. She needed to know the truth behind why he couldn't be in a relationship with a woman until he told her what he needed to. How he couldn't completely love a woman, and give himself to a woman until she heard how he loved her, gave her all he could, and still she left him.

And part of Bonnie loved hearing Lily speak of Damon in childhood. Hearing the vulnerable and loving boy he was. The way he loved her to lead, and he followed. The submissive boy with a patient heart. The way he accepted her flawed way of mothering, because he knew she tried. Bonnie felt, like she got to meet the Lily, she was meant to be, before Lily was forced to marry an abusive adulterer.

"Damon, will come around when he's ready. I think, giving him space about his mother is the best we can all do. We can't force it."

"Yeah. That's what I tell my husband. But, aside from that, he is good. Stefan, is home every weekend, and even weekdays."

"You ready for him to move back in the house?"

"Ugh." Sarah hesitated. "I don't know. On the one hand, everything is great right now. But, like... why rush it. Let's pace this reunion, because as you say with Damon, I want Stefan to know for himself when he's ready. Don't get me wrong, I love him spending nights, and waking up to him again. But, there's something to be said about the fact that he can, leave a couple times a week to go get clothes, and lately, he takes Seth with him. They spend some quality father son time together. I've needed that, because Seth is getting to an age, where the word 'I'm disappointed in you,' from me... is a joke to him. He'll be ten in a couple months. He seems to take better to his father's words of finality than mine."

"Shit. I can only imagine. Girl, I can only imagine. I always wanted children. God, I wanted them so bad." Bonnie moaned. "But, there's obviously a reason I never had them with Kol. He couldn't have shown our son how to be a man. And a daughter would've gotten to see her mother being totally unhappy. Honestly, he's not fit for fatherhood yet. If he can put me through hell, the way he is... he's not ready to teach another person how to, human." Both girls laughed.

"Human. That's perfect."

"It's true. And maybe I'll want kids again. But right now, I don't have it all to even give a child."

"I respect your honestly. It takes a lot to admit it. And the truth is, we are never prepared to be a "good" parent. But when the child is here, natural instincts take over, and we just, learn as we go."

"Maybe, one day, I'll know that life." Bonnie smiled. But truth be told, she couldn't relate to it yet. Not one bit.

 **xXx**

Damon decided it was in his best interest not to listen to Oliver about involving Bonnie in his trial. He was going to fight fair and square and take whatever punishment he had coming. It must be this way, because he didn't want to fight karma. He took some time away from the thoughts and went to a business meeting with Elijah.

"This is a good investment. However, I'm tied up in litigation complications right now, involving my finances. I can't commit to something so soon as your partner. I'd feel like shit if I end up unable to follow through."

"Of course. Just think about." Elijah smiled, taking a drink. "Well, Damon we should talk." Elijah spoke.

"What's up?"

"I know I try to stay uninvolved when it comes to my little brother, but, I should tell you that I found some disturbing news the other day."

"Okay." Damon stood in question wondering what Elijah was going to tell him, or if he was going to make him guess.

"He has proposed to this woman."

"Andie?"

"Yes."

Damon laughed, cynically. "I'm not surprised. Why the rush?"

"Who knows. But, I take from this, that maybe, he wants to start a family, or possibly, hurt Bonnie."

Damon thought back to Bonnie calling him, and him not answering. The first thing he thought to do was call her. He thought she should know, as soon as possible, so she wasn't bombarded with it, at the wedding. Which was in two weeks. "Does Bonnie know?"

"I've not told Katarina yet. She's prepared for jail time over my brother. And I'd like to marry my fiancé in two weeks."

"Did you tell me, so that I could tell Bonnie?"

"Seems only right. She should know. What if Andie is pregnant?"

"Dude? The delicate place, she and I are in right now, and you want me to deliver the possible news?"

"I'm not saying, Andie is pregnant. But Nikklaus told me about the proposal. We both have suspicions she is pregnant, because, why propose so fast? Unless they want a shot gun wedding. Nikklaus said Kolson asked Hayley about breast feeding last week, I guess. Also, she met my parents."

"She met your parents?"

"Apparently. I wasn't there. Remember? I'm the black sheep. No one tells me shit, Damon. Mikael and I had exchanged a heated set of words recently, and I didn't go."

"Me telling Bonnie is probably not the right thing to do, without knowing for sure. Because if she finds out that Andie is pregnant, it will crush her. I can't see myself doing that without absolute proof."

"Totally understandable. But the option to let her know, what's been spoken of in the rumor mill, is enough reason to keep her from feeling bulldozed with the information, if she sees it by mistake."

"I know Kol is no longer in the wedding. But is he planning on attending?"

"Honestly, he hasn't spoken to me since the brunch. He's in belief I've chosen a side. And I don't really care what he thinks. He's such a fuck up, he can't see straight."

"Right." Damon agreed. He'd have to suck it up and call her. Give her a heads up about the possibility of the situation, to keep it from being a surprise to her. He knew more than anything, that such a psychological shock, could be damaging to her progress from moving on from both him and Kol. And Damon loved Bonnie, still. He didn't want her to be hit with that information.

 **...voice mail...**

A couple of hours later, Damon called Bonnie. He was reluctant, because he didn't want to be the one to deliver, the possibility of bad news. Especially, if the accusation was false. He would be the messenger, and it would make him look even worse.

But... He was hit with her voicemail. So he was saved for now. Because he wouldn't leave such awful assumptions on a voicemail. But as he listened to her voicemail. Her realized, it had changed. She never changed her voicemail, but the greeting changed. He didn't leave a message. He just hung up.

Bonnie was at work, and didn't hear her phone ring. When she saw the missed call from him and no voicemail, she decided not to call back. After the voicemail she'd left him weeks ago, she was bothered by his callousness over not responding to her. Let alone, at least leaving a voicemail, to apologize, or ask her to call back. Nothing. She was over it.

 **...**

After a week of hardly speaking to each other when it wasn't work related, Kat texted Bonnie about her dress coming in. They agreed to meet at the bridal shop where Kat had her brides maids dresses ordered to do her fitting. Elena would be there as well as Rebekah. But those two wouldn't be there for another hour, as Bonnie dress fitting and altercation was earlier in order for Kat to have alone time with her bestie.

Bonnie walked in right on time, and Kat was early sitting and messing with her phone when Bonnie strolled in. "Hey." Kat spoke quietly, but smiling, trying to figure out where Bonnie's head was.

"Hey." They both kept it short and sweet, for a few seconds.

"So... I'm glad you made it."

"Why wouldn't I, ass?" Bonnie said sarcastically.

"I mean, you hate me, so... there's that." The two women looked at one another awkwardly.

"I don't hate you." Bonnie rolled her eyes. She shuffled her feet lazily to a Tiffany blue velvet colored bench and sat down, removing her strappy heels with one hand, and trying to hold her smoothie in the other hand at the same time.

"What are you drinking?"

"Uhh, some kale and green apple smoothie Kai taught me to make a couple weeks back."

"Oh... he's still a thing?" Kat asked, slouching back in a chair, and lowering her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose, while staring at her friend.

"A thing?"

"You know what I mean. I'm just being a bitch."

"He's not a thing. And yes, he's still in the picture. I can't have friends?" Bonnie slid her shoes off watching the indentation of her feet from the straps when she released that pressure. She scratched the strap indentations as they'd been itching her, and continued being short with Katherine.

"Bon Bon, don't act snappy with me."

The bridal shop assistant came out with her dress. It was canary yellow. It's what was agreed on that looked best against Bonnie's skin, even if yellow washed Damon out. Kat didn't care. She designed the dress for her best friend. The dress wrapped around her neck, and crossed over each breast, wrapped around her waist and flowed out at the bottom, leaving the back completely open. Elena and Rebecca's dresses were strapless and the front looked like the material on the breasts wrapped around itself, and were pink, and flowed at the bottom. All three dresses sat on the hangers on a dress wall. Kat was able to view the colors in sequence.

"Wow." Bonnie looked at the dresses, made of chiffon. "Those are beautiful. You designed all three and I wouldn't expect anything less. Those are so fucking amazing, Kat."

"Thanks. I sat one day and drew them up, based on you girl's body types. Also, I was glad to know I could manage to get yours backless. I know you love that style."

"Yeah, Pft. It's perfect."

"Try it on."

"Okay." Bonnie grabbed the dress on the fancy hanger, and walked into a fitting room that had large ceiling to floor silk curtains. Bonnie undressed getting herself ready to try the dress on. As she started getting dressed, Katherine was speaking.

"My degree in fashion might get out to good use. Even if it only took two years, before I transferred to Marymount."

"How so?"

"Uhh, I've been working on a business venture."

Bonnie stopped a minute to hear her out. "Oh, nice." She said speculatively. "Share."

"A boutique."

"Elaborate heffa."

"Well, you know I love dressing up and getting really girly. I was thinking of a boutique, that not only styled women for clothes. But... and here's where I can standout, I think. Sign my clients up for a membership. Exclusive. It comes with, a stylist, a makeup artist, and a hairdresser. And not only will they be able to get their entire wardrobe here, have monthly arrivals from special orders, but make appointments to have their hair and makeup up done through me too. Basically by whomever I contract. This way I can employe hairstylists, and cosmetologist as well as stylists. I think it'll sky rocket me to high end eventually."

Bonnie walked out of the dressing room with the dress on. "Zip me." Katherine got up and walked over to her friend, sitting her champagne down. "Damn, Kat. That's huge. I mean, I can see you doing that. And I totally support it. I mean, you'd have to leave THE Review, but, it's worth it. Give yourself a name in the fashion world. It's more your zone anyways."

"No way, would I leave you hanging at THE Review."

"What, Pft. It'll just push me to get out there and start my event planning business, eventually."

"Slash, catering."

"I mean maybe." She smiled. "One thing at a time."

"Of course."

"But, I'd totally understand you stepping down. I can run things alone for a while. Besides, I've been in deep thought about some business ideas lately too. I'm kind of ready to let THE Review go." She dimly spoke about heir baby they had together. And built from the ground up as two broke college students.

"Really?"

"Yes." Bonnie turned adjusting the dress, and looking in the mirror. "Oh my God. This is phenomenal. I mean..." she held up the side of the long flowing dress and twirled. Then took extra time looking at the skin of her back, and how low it was cut. "This is fucking beautiful, Kat."

"It looks fucking amazing on you. We can just get some pasties for your nip nips. But, damn. Girl, you brought my interpretation to life. It fits your body exactly the way I wanted it to. Glad I got you fitted a couple months back."

"Yeah. Damn. I'm so proud of you."

"Hey, you need a glass of champagne. Let me have them bring it. She should've had it out here already."

"No, no, it's okay. I'm drinking that smoothie, so I can stay in tip top shape for the wedding. This dress fits too perfect. I need to get go shopping with Kai. He's not really a suit kind of guy." She giggled to herself, at his style. He dressed nice, but he was a casual nice dresser.

"Will he be your plus one?"

"I don't know, want to think of a date."

"What's his style?"

"He keeps it clean. Like Calvin Klein and Guess type."

"Right. Not the Giorgio Armani or Hugo Boss type, like Damon?" Bonnie looked at Katherine seriously. "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't mention him, I guess."

"You can mention him all you want. Seeing and hearing his name doesn't trigger me." So she said. Last she and Kai spoke they were going to keep it professional. But, she'd be damned to how up to her best friend's wedding alone. Knowing Damon would most likely have a date. And that Kol, would be with Andie. "Well, if I'm being honest, I may take him. I'm not sure. Is that okay with you?"

"Well...Pft. Duh." And even though Kat answered her, she hesitated. And that hesitation, caused Bonnie to turn her head to avoid commenting on it. "You like him or what?"

"It's not like that. He's just easy to be around. And I don't think about complicated history with him. It's friendly."

Kat was confused, and it was noticeable. "So, listen. You should understand, that I'm happy if you're happy. But, I don't get the idea of-"

"Stop right there." Bonnie interrupted, "You don't have to get it. I didn't get you and Elijah's life before. But I came around."

"Yes. But you don't remember giving me hell about it?" Then she changed her tone as to mock Bonnie. _"How could you Kat? You should never give up control. What kind of woman would let a man... this and that. And blah blah... it's weird, blah blah."_ Katherine stopped her mocking tone and look her friend in the eyes. "You never let me live it down. But you voiced your concern. I always let you give your opinion. Even if it was close-minded and wrong. Because, I knew, that as my friend you were concerned. All I'm saying is, I'm concerned. I don't think you're over Damon. I also think that the mistakes Damon made, were forgivable. Because at the end of the day-"

"At the end of the day he hurt the shit out of me!" She yelled. "I trusted him. More than I trusted my own husband. I gave him something I never thought I'd give another man, Kat. And all along, he was lying to me. Don't you get it?"

"No, I don't please explain to me your point of view, to make me believe, that what you and Damon had, you can never get back?"

Bonnie stood in one place, huffing out breaths in frustration. She tossed her small hands on her hip, and shook her head, trying to find the words. "Okay... I gave his man, the key to my cuffs. Okay? I gave him total and absolute trust, and believed he'd protect my heart with that trust I instilled in him. If he said it, I listened. If he demanded it, I did it. If he asked it, I gave it. Everything! It took a lot out of me, to give up that control, Kat. Only to find out what was happening and being kept from me. It's not about Kol. It's about, manipulation. It's about, thinking I was in the best relationship of my life, and the man I gave everything to... couldn't respect the reciprocation. Not just with the Kol situation. Why did he wait eight months to tell me he was a psychologist? If he didn't carry guilt behind it? You have no idea how deeply he embedded himself into my mind, during our sessions. I became I product of him. And I was proud of it. But, it was taken away from me, when I found out the truth. And I'm willing to bet, you and Elijah have this beautiful untouchable bond. But when it comes to psychological warfare, mind control, Damon and I were on a different level than you and Lijah. The mental and emotional power he had over me... listen, no one is saying I didn't love it. I craved the control I gave him. I loved, giving it to him, because I trusted him. But... come on, he wasn't playing fair. All he had to do was be honest and we'd still be together. If he told me from the moment we got serious, I'd have worked through it all. But, he was selfish as hell, Kat. And I expect you to understand, that my mind, needed a break from that powerful hold he had over me. I loved him."

Katherine sat in silence, minutes upon minutes, she stood there trying to put herself in Bonnie's shoes. But she couldn't. "The truth is, Bonnie, you're right. Elijah and I, don't have the mental connection you and Damon do. But, it's because when it comes to me and Elijah, it just comes easy. I've never wanted to control him. Or dominate him. You, on the other hand, have mentioned several times, your desire to be a dominant. You have. And maybe, the mental warfare with Damon has a lot to do with you needing to see what life is like on his end of the spectrum. Maybe it's not about what questioning Damon, as much as it is about questioning yourself. You need to understand what it means to dominate. I get it, because as long as I've known you, you want control. Your mom controlled so much of your life, that come high school, and college, you were a neurotic bitch, to no living end. And I love that neurotic bitch thing you have going on. And I don't think you want to dominate, for the sake of controlling anyone Bonnie. For the record, I think you want to see how it works, to know, that at the end of the day, you as a, submissive can still have and think on your own free will. That's the neurotic thing about you. Having to understand shit backwards and forwards to make sure, it's what you want. I get it. You need the assurance, that being a submissive doesn't make you a sell out, in the HBIC department. You need the insurance policy. You deserve it. Me, I never questioned it. But, again, I'm willing to bet, whatever happened between you and Kol, is the reason, that you continued to question Damon's dominance over you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, that you questioned Damon's dominance, because you wanted to make sure, his process wasn't in the same mind frame as Kol's. Not that Kol dominated you, per se. But he did something in the relationship that made you afraid to give complete control to Damon. And I will always respect the fact that you haven't told me what he did yet, because in my mind you haven't accepted whatever Kol did to you, for what it really was. Something tells me you still make excuses for that sorry sack of shit. And you block it out. And that's why, I have never and will never respect that asshole. Because he did something to my best friend, where one day..." Kat shook her head, in complete empathy, "that happy-go-lucky sparkle she always had in her eyes, just disappeared. And your smiles overtime grew more and more empty because of some awful thing Kol's done. That sparkle disappeared for so long. And I feared I'd never see it again, b I did. I saw that sparkle come back with Damon. But.. hey. I respect your process. However long it takes. Because I just... I hate Kol. With a passion."

Bonnie stood trying not to get teary-eyed over Kat's unbelievably hard-hitting words. Maybe she was in denial about what Kol had did to her. What he'd taken from her. Maybe, she had to admit it out loud, or let herself deal with it and heal. Maybe, Damon wasn't the only one who needed to look deeper inside of himself.

"Yeah..." Bonnie said emotionally. "I'm sure, one day I'll talk to you about it. But that day won't come, until Kol isn't someone I have to face regularly. Because every time I see him, I'm reminded of what he has taken from me. And he smiles at me, taunting me. He knows what he's done."

Bonnie's face turned into a young girl who had been let down. And Katherine's eyes watered, not knowing what her friend couldn't tell her, but assuming it was pretty bad. "I get it." She wiped her tears, and got up to hug her best friend.

"Good. We cool?"

"Ugh, that word." Kat laughed, but rolled her eyes heavily. "Yeah. We're good. So, have you fucked him yet?"

"Didn't I tell you, no?" She said disappointingly. "I'd love to just have sex and then be friends. But I think if I had sex with him, he'd want more. I can't give him more."

"What?"

"Let's be honest. I'm twenty-nine. I'm just getting my sexual liberation, from my loveless marriage. A ten year relationship, of drought. Then BAM! Damon happened. He opened me up, and I can't close the vortex." She griped. "I can't go back to the woman I was before Damon. It's impossible."

"Bon, masturbation is key."

"It's not working. Nothing works."

"Porn?"

"Not really my style."

"Don't knock it til you try it."

"Well, we almost kissed on the hot air balloon."

"Almost? What happened?"

"Fuck, I hate saying this. I opened my eyes and realized it wasn't Damon, and the feeling just abandoned me."

"So, no kissing?"

"No, no no. I just I can't. Damon's right. Kissing is far too personal."

"Damon told you that?"

"He'd never kissed a woman on the mouth before me."

Kat's jaw dropped. "Oh my God, Bonnie, he was... in love with you. Geez."

"Yeah, well, don't remind me, right now. Just know, I can't kiss Kai. I'd rather have sex, and then not expect anything afterward. But even sex, I can't. He's not Damon."

"Damon."

"Damon ruined me. I can't cum to the thoughts of another man. Damon, really... trained my mind well. My body reacts to his and his alone. And I hate it, because I feel like if I'm ever intimate with Kai... I won't be able to cum, or enjoy it. The possibility that Damon has made my body cum on his command, and only reaches those level of peaks, to him, scares me. Not to mention, Kai, knows something about Damon and my past. He saw it in the video clips, Kol illegally set up."

"Stop. What did he say?"

"I think it terrified him, honestly. Whatever. I don't care. I went sex toy shopping and got a new toy. I'm going to test it out later. Who needs a man?"

"Just give it time. You will know what you want eventually. In the meantime, getting to know your body more... is a good idea. And yeah. Fuck a man. Who needs a man?"

"Bitch, go almost two months without an orgasm, like me. Tell Elijah no for two months and get back to me."

Kat looked at Bonnie like she was crazy.

"Maybe, you should try actually having sex with him." Katherine laughed at her. "I mean, we are almost thirty. Adult casual relationships are different than when we were twenty. Two mature people should be able to have sex without getting attached to each other."

"I know, but we are just friends. I don't want to ruin that."

"I feel like you're reliving the college years you lost when you started dating Kol."

"No. I'm just... seeing who I am, when I'm in complete control. I need this. I need to understand myself better. I need to know how to control the decisions I make, in my life, without worrying about the consequences of what someone else wants from me, or for me, including my mom, including Damon, and including you. I just have to be a bit selfish. I hope you understand."

"I do. Be selfish. You deserve it. Doesn't mean I'm going stop giving you my opinion."

Bonnie kept modeling her dress, and looking over until she saw Kat's. "Girl, put it on."

"Nope. Today is brides maid's, and maid of honor's day. I'm not going to let anyone see me with it on til the day."

"Don't be unfair. I'm your best friend, put the dress on. Please."

"Nope!"

"Please, please, please?"

"No. Because, the girls will be here any minute."

"Are you nervous, to make it all final?"

"No. I'm so ready. He might be nervous. I mean, it's me. I'm a crazy, woman. I'm a lot to handle Bon Bon. Are you aware, that he and I have been together for a little over a year. It may not be enough time to know, if he's making a mistake. How does anyone really know?"

"It's not a matter of time, it's a matter of being sure of who you are. Ive never met anyone more confident in who he is, than Elijah. And he's very sure about you."

Kat tried to show she was unintimidated by marriage, but the truth was, making anything final and permanent, scared her. Her parents divorced young. It took years for them to become amicable. "I guess I can't be any crazier than his family."

"Exactly. You're fresh air compared to the Mikaelson's. Plus..." Bonnie smacked her on the ass, "you're one helluva lay."

"No lies detected." The truth was as funny as it was, because they both knew sex couldn't hold a relationship together, alone. It took so much more work than that. The two girls continued talking until Elena and Rebekah showed up.

 **xXx**

Damon was at work finishing up with a patient. His practice was successful, and he was his own boss. Damon always had a passion for the human brain. His study of the mind was a calculated form of intimate connections with people. Even if they weren't interpersonal connections. Somehow listening to people speak about their issues, helped him to realize that within himself, existed a regular man. He wasn't the only one in the world with issues.

He allowed his feelings to be validated through the offset of others who dealt with issues similar to his. Especially those with abandonment issues. He never found validation in others misfortunes, but the perception that others dealt with similar issues, and in helping them to overcome obstacles of grief and address their issues, confronting the change they needed to make, it helped him, heal.

Helping others heal, somehow, helped him heal.

Helping Bonnie to heal, is what was beginning to help Damon to heal. Because inside, she felt as broken as he was. Fighting the pain she was in by avoiding it, the same way he did. And they became two people who became each other's healing. They were healing each other, and becoming each persons safe place.

 **(Bzzzz)** Damon's intercom rang.

"Yes, Angela."

"Mr. Salvatore you have a visitor. She says she an old client, but won't give me a name."

Damon rolled his eyes. "What does she want?"

"To thank you." He immediately thought it was one of his D/s clients probably Andie. Hoping it wasn't a setup, he hesitated before allowing her in.

"It's fine. Tell her I have ten minutes and I'm out for the day. Then you can send her in."

"Okay Sir." He sat in his office finishing notes on his last patients file that just left his office. As he was wrapping up, he heard the door open.

"Come in and sit." He said without looking up. He finished writing, and looked up to see Lily standing in front of him. "Really? Pft." He shook his head. "You could've been honest."

"Didn't think you'd see me." She admitted.

"Listen, I may not like you. I may even feel like I owe you nothing. But, I'm not entirely heartless. If you got out of bed and drove here, in your..." he thought a few seconds about it, "... your condition, I wouldn't send you away before at least hearing what you have to say." He rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Sure." She giggled. "I can't be certain. Listen, I came to say thank you." She stood in a long gypsy-type skirt, with a belt, and long sleeved solid shirt. Her long black hair, with heavy sprinkles of grey was in a braid. And she wore a long knitted sweater that had short sleeves over top her long sleeved shirt. She looked better today than she'd looked in previous weeks. Damon held out his hand towards a seat.

"Sit."

She hesitantly walked to the chair and sat. Damon was still uncomfortable so he remained standing, hands in pocket, jacket on the back of his chair. "Well, son..." he hated her calling him that.

"Please call me Damon."

"I apologize. Damon thank you for accepting my invitation the other day. It means a lot to me that you allowed me to give you those important items. Especially the baby stuff. I hope that one day if you have a son, you can give these things to him. And remind him of all the amazing things you did growing up. Those piano lessons will pay off when you can play for him one day."

"There will be no children, in my future, Lily."

"Damon..." Damon held up his hand to stop her from trying to sympathize with his feelings, and he remained quiet. He was becoming angry, but he tried to stay composed.

"Anyways son- I mean Damon. Have you had a chance to look over everything I gave to you?"

"No, Lily. I have shit to do. Work. Business. A life. The things I did, before you came back."

"Which reminds me... why haven't you told me about you and Bonnie breaking up? I know I'm not the person you want me to be. And I am sorry. But, for the little time I'm here, I'm here for you."

"Number one, we will not, I repeat, WILL NOT, discuss the past, or pretend it didn't happen. It's not going to happen. Two... me and Bonnie aren't your business."

"She is my business. Because for the past six months, she has been my only confidant outside of Stefan. And even then, she and I have become much closer than Stefan and me."

"And you're proud of that, I suppose. Getting a kind-hearted person to accept you and all your flaws." It would only upset him knowing, Lily was lucky enough to have Bonnie in her life, when he didn't feel she deserved someone like Bonnie.

"She's been very good to me. Helping me, and making sure my last days here are being lived. Not that you owe me, because you don't. But... it means a lot to me, to have her. And for what it's worth- For all of the awful things I have contributed to in your life, I look back and realize I may have been wrong."

" _MAY..._ have been?" He laughed sarcastically.

"The point is, I came to California to explain myself-"

"You mean, to find redemption before you die! You mean?" His harsh wording was just that. Harsh. He hurt in ways that he was beginning to feel were not going to heal.

"I mean, sure, I can allow you to believe it. But it's my job to prove that it's not true. To prove I'm here for no reason, other than my boys, and their families." His blue eyes looked towards her for seconds before he rolled them unsympathetically. You could almost here his blood rushing to his head, his temples throbbed so ferociously. He quickly looked away and tried to wipe his annoyance away, because he did t believe she deserved an ounce of emotion. "Anyways, she's been such a ray of light. And when I found out about you two breaking up, I was devastated."

"She told you?"

"No. I overheard her speaking to her mother on the phone."

"Of course. Her mother. Surely her mother is happy we aren't together."

"Son," he cut his eyes at her, "I mean, Damon. I have very good reason to believe that the two of you are supposed to be together. This time apart, you're both making a mistake. Trust me, I would know. The kind of love I couldn't give you, she is more than capable of. And I know, she has so much to give."

"Rich! You believing a love interest, can supplement for a mother's absence... there's no substitute. And I don't care anymore. So, if this isn't going anywhere, then-"

"Damon, she is the patience that you need. The care, the strength, the tenderness, the truth. She is all those things I couldn't give you. I have reason to believe I was brought here, at the end of my life, because both you and Stefan, needed some last bit of guidance, from me. The guidance I couldn't give you two when I left. Sarah and Bonnie... two good women. And no, it's not a substitute for a mother. But it's definitely the beautiful balance a man like Stefan and a man like you need." Damon stood up impatiently, and his eyes read nothing but anger.

"A man like me? A man like me!" He harshly rubbed his hands brought his hair, raising his voice and filling it with venom. "You have no idea what kind of man I am. You weren't there! I taught myself. I raised myself. I took care of my brother until he got married. I was you! I was a mother and a father, when I didn't know how to be one. I had two fucked up examples, woman!"

"Okay, Damon, I know-"

"The kind of man I am?" He yelled. "I don't even think you can comprehend the shit that happens in this mind of mine. This dark, twisted, screwed up, mind of mine! I'm not the hero-type. I'm the villain type, when it comes to women. The kind of man I am, doesn't deserve Bonnie. I deserve to be alone. And you taught me that better than anyone. I'm not someone she can save, and she shouldn't feel like she has to save me. It isn't Bonnie's job to save me! And you... You're going to die, Lily. Nothing will change that! You abandoned us. You left. Didn't call for years. No birthday cards. No assurance you were alive. You were dead to me. Dead! And no matter how hard you try, to redeem yourself, Bonnie can't save you either. She can't save me, or you, Lily. You are going to die, with the memories of what you did. You are just giving Bonnie one more person to lose. And that, in itself is completely unforgivable. Leave me, and abandon me. Fine. I've already dealt with it. But now, you're going to make her love you, only so you can die, and leave her. She doesn't deserve to love you and lose you. It's going to break her heart."

He was full of anger, breathing heavily, at the possibility that Bonnie would struggle losing Lily. And it hurt him to know, that he didn't want this for Bonnie months ago. He didn't want her to love his mother. And now she does, and the death of Lily is going to be one more thing to hurt Bonnie.

"Damon?" She gulped her pride, and remained, patient, knowing he needed to be angry at her. Her tears were unable to be withheld, because, she had no strength to hold back anything. He watched her cry and his face remained harsh and unforgiving. "You are absolutely right. I have no right. But- I have every obligation to look out for you. Even if I left. Even if I was wrong. I always loved you boys. And I know what's best for you. Despite, what I did, I raised you for fifteen years. I know who you are inside. You're a natural protector. A lover. A fighter. And a passionate man, with a very, very, deep way of loving. And she needs that. She, needs you. Whether you believe it or not."

"You don't get to tell me, what Bonnie needs. Now, please... get out." He said. His chest was catching up with his breathing.

"Damon, you'll have to face me before I go, you'll have to talk to me. Because you will never be able to move on, unless you tell me what you need to tell me. And son, I love you. I can take it. Because, trust me, no matter how angry at me you are, I know the truth about you."

"You wouldn't know me, if you watched me for the twenty-five years, you disappeared for."

"Oh is that so? Well, I know you hate hurting people. You, pushing me away, right now, is because you think it's easier, then telling me the truth about how you feel. Somewhere, deep down inside of you, you don't want to hurt me with that pain I put you through. It's easy to be mean, because you would rather me hate you than to feel hurt by you. I am your mother. I know you. And maybe that's what happened between you and Bonnie. You were afraid to hurt her, somehow. But, the truth was always something you were afraid to give, if it meant hurting people you loved. It's okay to be honest with me, Damon. I need you to know that I can take it. And I'll be waiting. Whenever you're ready."

She sat here and stare at him, unintimidated by his anger. But he refused to acknowledge the way she tried to explain, the things she knew never changed about the very core of her son.

"Go, Lily... go home."

She nodded her head, got up and quietly left his office. When the door shut, he sat still for a moment, still feeling the imprint this woman had left on him, wishing she'd never come to California. Damon sat enraged, with the anger filling to the brim inside of him, until he grabbed the vase on his desk and threw it at the back of the door.

Everything would be easier for Damon, if she just died. If Bonnie just disappeared, and if he never cared about loving either of the two women. Love got him, nothing, but confusion and pain.

His mind couldn't process his pain yet. He wasn't ready to process the pain that came with love.

* * *

 **Recap, Sarah and Bonnie get personal, about Damon, Stefan, kids, and Lily. Elijah and Damon discuss the possibility of Kol's reasons for proposing to Andie. And Damon possibly, being the bearer of bad news (btw Andie being pregnant is an assumption right now). Bonnie and Kat meet at the Bridal shop, and get very real about Bonnie's pain for the first time. She's not opened up about how she feels, because she's been trying to avoid dealing with the pain, and Kat realizes now, that Bonnie's distance from Damon, and reluctance has a lot to do with unsettled and unresolved issues involving Kol that she's not ready to address. Their lives change as Kat and Bonnie's lives switch places. And Lily goes to Damon's office, and tries to have a heart to heart, that he wasn't ready for, and basically got the cold shoulder from him. He has no idea how to process the pain he feels. Btw the infamous voicemail Bonnie left Damon will be addressed.**

 **This whole chapter had to do with the process of starting to deal with pain as it pertains to love. I promise Bamon moments are coming. Thx for reading!**


	29. Match Stick

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 28- MATCH STICK**

 **R-M This chapter has a lot. And is the first in a TRIO of chapters, which affects the direction of this story. Note the title: "MATCH STICK" Please Enjoy it!**

* * *

Kai, walked to the door of his office, when the knock was heard. He opened the door, and Bonnie stood with her Chanel bag, her cell phone, some Chanel sunglasses on, and her usual working attire. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course. I'm guessing there is some new info."

"Yeah. Well... yes and no." He moved out of the way let her in. When she walked in, he heard a distinct sound of delicate heels click clacking on the ground. She didn't make any unusual facial or body expressions. She remained fairly neutral, in every way. "So, thanks for coming. It's kind of important."

"Sure. I must warn you I don't have much time. I have to be at work. Kat is out today with some last minute wedding planning."

"Gotcha. Sorry, I won't waste your time." He moved to the other side of his desk where his chair was and sat down. "Bonnie, you have a solid case against your husband. I have here a folder, of all of the evidence you need to hold against him in a court of law. According to the date of your restraining order, he had had this software illegally installed before you filed. But, the evidence he wants to use against you, are concurrent with the dates from the point of filing your restraining order, and after."

"What does that mean? Do I or don't I have a contest, to his claims of cheating, and conspiracy?"

"He still has the right to claim cheating and conspiracy. But, you can counter claim it. The dates provided shows he had control issues before the separation. The proof is him tapping your software. It also shows, you had reasons to fear your life. And it shows you felt trapped in an mentally abusive marriage."

"Good. So, if I can prove these things, I have a case." She felt some relief.

"It doesn't men that you'll be exonerated of his claims. Depends what his prenup stated."

Kol didn't write the prenup, his parents did. He did nothing on his own. Everything was done for him. At the time, Bonnie didn't remember the small details of his prenup. She just remembered she got married for _love._ And she was young. So, she signed it.

"My lawyer is going over all of those details in the prenup. So, are we done here?" Her hasty attitude forced his nerves out of him.

"Yeah." He stuttered a bit trying to speak gain. "Uhh, I was-a , well, umm. About last week. Bon, I didn't get to finish-"

"Kai, it's okay. I really don't have time. I should be going."

"Listen, I apologize for how I came off. If I offended you. It wasn't my intention. It's just," he looked up at her, and she seemed agitated. She wasn't one for explanations, anymore. She wanted to know that she could have a disagreement with someone, and move past it. She didn't want to attach feelings to too many things. It made her life more difficult. "I saw those videos. I wish I had a warning, ya know. We've been hanging out for a few weeks. And you don't owe me an explanation, but... it felt like we kind of had this connection. And seeing that, took me by surprise."

"Sorry, Kai. I didn't stop to think you'd see anything in the footage, because most of it was innocent. We didn't do things like that in my house often. My office, sure." Bonnie caught herself. "Sorry, tmi. Listen, it was harmless exhibitionism."

"Bonnie, I saw a man wrap his hand around your throat, and slap you. Several times. It was very fucking disturbing."

Bonnie was relieved. She thought he saw much more than that. Like the crazy sex and the obscene torture methods, or Damon sticking anal beads inside of her. But, he just saw a little slap, and a choke. That's not too bad. Right? "Why do you care? It's no big deal, he never hurt me. It's just the way we were sometimes-"

"What do you mean? I get it, that some people are into that weird shit, but abuse?" Bonnie snapped her eyes at him, and gave him the first RBF that intimidated him more than her smile did.

"Kai, fuck you." Bonnie stood up quickly forcing her body to slide the chair backwards.

"No, stop... I'm not judging you. The thing is, how, do you expect me to unsee what I saw? I can't. And it makes me angry that you let someone, abuse you like that."

"He didn't abuse me!"

"Oh really? Wow. So, tell me, were bruises ever left on your body somedays? Did you ever have to cover scratches, or marks." Bonnie shook her head no, lying through her teeth. She didn't say a word out of annoyance. "Listen, what you and him had going on, fine. That's your business. But, I think, he's sadistic. And you deserve better. As your friend, it bothered me to see it, is all." He was nervous to speak, and she just paused, because she was annoyed. "And if I'm being honest, I just got out of something serious, a about eight months ago. We stay in touch here, and there. But, I really did love her, and I couldn't commit to her, so I lost her, to someone else. Now, I know that has nothing to do with you, but I realized, seeing those images of you and that guy, I felt something for you."

"Kai-"

"Let me finish, please. I have these feelings for you. And I know more than anyone, I'm not ready for something like that, because I'm fresh off of loving a woman, that I had no real reason to break up with, other than my career. And yeah, I lost her. But, you... you just came along, and I instantly thought you were easily one of the prettiest women I'd ever seen. And that smile-" he shook his head, "that laugh, that sense of humor is addictive. But I also know, we are good friends, and I don't want to ruin that."

"Honestly Kai, I had felt some type of connection too. But, just as you, I'm just... not looking for anything, because if I'm being honest, I'm not over my ex."

"See, and this is crazy, because I think we'd be great together. If it was another time, I guess."

"Well, it's okay. We can be friends. I have a lot of fun with you. And until last week, you were the only person who got my mind off the stress."

"Yeah? Well, I would like to be friends. It just, bothered me so bad, to see that guy hurt you. How could I face you, and not be honest with you?"

"I get it. But, he and I, it's not what you think. Trust me."

"A man, was violent with you, and it was on video. What is it, if it's not what it looked like?" Bonnie swallowed hard. She didn't have the mind to tell Kai she was into kink and BDSM. She wasn't trying expose her lifestyle, nor Damon's lifestyle. She knew Damon never hurt her, and that he tested her limits plenty of times before pleasuring her, then eventually pampering her. But somehow, Kai had to see a clip of him torturing her. And sure, it was questionable. But, it was her questionable life, and she didn't want to explain it to him.

"Despite, what you saw, that wasn't what it looked like. He is a good person. He's not the person violating my rights, and trying to take everything from me. My husband is. So, I'm not asking you to forget what you saw. I'm asking you to move on, and let it go."

"Sure. But understand, it bothered me, and angered me to no end. And I figured, that you'd defend it. So, I thought, maybe we should keep it professional. For your sake, for my sake. I didn't want to have to go find the guy and kick his ass."

"Totally understandable. Keeping it professional makes sense. And no, don't look for him. He's not who you think he is. He would never hurt me." Kai had a hard time believing her. "So, I'm over what happened last week."

"Except, I felt like shit after you left. I didn't want to end our friendship, Bonnie. I like hanging out with you. And, I acted too quickly, because what kind of friend, just says... I can't accept you because of your past? I'm not perfect." Kai stood up and walked towards Bonnie. "Listen, I would love to go back to being your friend, if you'll accept me. I'm sorry."

"Kai, you don't have a right to judge my past. Because it's none of your business. Being my friend, means just that."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Fine." She smiled, forcibly, and put her sunglasses back on. "I have to go." The air was stiff, and the moment was rough, but quiet. She reached for the heavy wooden frame, and pull at it, until it opened.

"Umm, you still need a date to the wedding?"

"Are you asking me if you can still be my date?"

"No, well...actually I think I am." He had no shame for it either, which was one of those things Bonnie enjoyed about him.

"Fair warning, though. My friends don't really know about our friendship. Except for Kat."

"I'm not intimidated, if that's what you're wondering."

"Whatever. I'm not." Her eyes rolled before she looked back at him. "Sure. You can be my plus one. But, both of my exes will be there."

"Oh. Well-"

"Well, nothing. You can accept it or not."

"Cool. Of course, I accept it. I'm going for you." He could almost feel himself twitching at the lie, that it didn't bother him. "So, can you still go suit shopping with me? I still suck at it."

"Okay. Tonight. It's the only availability I have."

"Fine. I'll clear my schedule." He paused. "Bonnie, for the record, I was angry, because I care. Because I hate the idea of anyone hurting you."

"Well, just know, that what you saw, wasn't what you thought. And that person, in the video... he's a good person. I promise you." Kai would take her word for it. But he wasn't a fan of what was unexplainable to him in a small block of footage which had mere seconds of an interaction. Other footage he'd seen of the two of them also looked tense. But he tried not to violate the entirety of her life, and therefor, he stopped viewing the videos.

"Okay. I have to go on what you say to me. So, anyways, friend... tonight?"

"Yes. Suit shopping. I'll, call you."

 **...**

oOo Bonnie oOo

Hours later, I'd met up with Kai. I won't lie and say it wasn't awkward at first. It took a while to warm up to him again. But, he eased me into it. I think what made everything awkward, initially, is I just, wanted to feel something, some... one that wasn't Damon. I wanted to hurry and get the itch of Damon off me, because he was all over my skin. I ask myself why, most days. Why? How this man enters my mind at the most inopportune times. For example, when Kai and I almost kissed. Or, when I'm in the shower. When I'm sitting with Lily, and talking about THE Review. And, the times, I'm focused, on not focusing on him. But tonight, I got to hang out with Kai, and it was one of those times, Damon didn't pop into my head. Because Kai was very good at making me laugh. No, we finally picked out a suit for him. It only took one store, because he's not picky. And also, I realized, Sarah's boutique, was on the same street downtown, as a suit tailor. All that needed to be done, was a seem needed to be adjusted in one of the suits in store. On both the pants, and the sleeves of the jacket since Kai was taller. But it was by sheer luck we walked away with a suit, that he could pick up in a couple of days.

"Hey, let's grab some dinner. I know you haven't eaten."

"I know I'm kind of hungry, but, I'm watching my figure. The dress Kat had made for me, fits a little too perfectly. I don't want to, take a chance."

"Bonsters, we can do this little bistro that just opened two streets over."

"Uhh-"

"Come on. It's a friend of mine. There's an amazing wine bar."

"Kai, I don't know." She was confused because, Kai sent her mixed signals. She wasn't trying to go there with him, but it certainly confused her most days.

"Please. We can actually walk there. It's a nice night."

"Okay, sure." They headed in the direction of the bistro. It was a busy place for being newly opened. "Wow, this place, is crowded. How do you know the owner?"

"We went to school together."

"Oh okay. Sure, I'm not sure we'll get a table, though."

"Sweetie, I know the owner, pretty well. And you know I hate these types of places, but, I assure you, we are good." Bonnie walked up to the podium with Kai as they headed inside. "Parker for two."

"Parker for two, hello sir. Right this way."

"You made reservations."

"Pft. Earlier today when you left my office. I wanted to make up for, last week."

"Kai, you didn't have to."

"I did. I'm sorry. I was acting in foolishness."

"Sure." Once they got to their seats, Kai pulled out her bar seat. "Oh, ya know, I actually need to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Sure. Should I order you a drink?"

"Yes. Malbec, please." Her grin tilted to the right, before she turned and headed toward the restroom. She allowed her herself to attempt to relax, as she strolled to the bathroom decked in Chanel. The place was dimly lit, but very floral, and reminded her of something from a romance novel. Yet, somehow, the floral decor, also accented its discreetness. It kind of made for, upscale bar meets, romantic getaway. And it got away with being called a bistro somehow.

She saw a lot of lawyer types, and political types. It was too much for her to accidentally make eye contact with anyone, because she wasn't in the mood to say hi to strangers tonight. She reached in her purse for her phone having realized, it was ringing, and that's when she bumped into a hard chest. "Oh, sorry." She said in passing, and when she made eye contact accidentally, he smiled.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous, Bonnie Bennett." She would've kept walking until he said her name. She casually turned and looked at him again at the dirty blonde with the medium build,

"Do, I know you?"

"We only met once. It was the night you met Damon, I think. It was very brief, and it was at the spot." She gave him a look of confusion. "You know... _the spot?"_ He said.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, I had met Damon before that. But, yeah, I'm sorry. I apologize for not remembering your face. I was hit hard that night with a lot of interesting dynamics."

"Sure." He laughed. "It's a lot, everyone's first time." There was an awkward pause, and she looked around, uncomfortably. Her phone rang again, and that was her out from this awkward encounter. She tried to pull it out of her purse, and give herself an excuse to leave. "I'm actually here with a friend, so..."

"Oh, yeah. I uh- OH!" He snapped his finger. "Actually, I've been asking Damon for your number."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie rolled her eyes and ignored the phone call before she crossed her arms, thinking to slap him hard enough for Damon to feel it.

"No. I'm sorry, let me rephrase. I've been asking him for your lawyer's number. Because, I don't know if he's told you, but he's been getting hit, with some pretty foul shit by your ex, and he's in jeopardy of losing a lot. Now, I know I can beat this guy, but he's playing very dirty, I have been patiently asking Damon if I could corroborate with your attorney. And he keeps avoiding the inevitable, not wanting to involve you."

"Oh... you're Oliver Queen." She nodded her head. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Good I hope."

"As good as you can hear about a defense attorney in Los Angeles."

"Feisty. And fair. I see why he's so..." he bit his knuckles, "secretive about you. Wow, you are beautiful." Oliver was taken aback by Bonnie, because she had an slight attitude traced in her trained politeness. But she was divinely pleasing to the eyes, and ears.

She took the compliment with a smile. "Thank you. But, what do you mean, my ex is doing foul shit, as if I didn't know? He's always doing foul shit. Am I missing something?"

"Well, here, Ms. Bennett. My card, I'll be in town, in a other week. I'm leaving tomorrow. But please you or your lawyer can contact me." He handed her a card, and in turn she nodded her head. "Please, think about it. I know he wants to keep you out of it, but, I like to fight fire with fire. And I'll answer any questions, provided, I can let Damon know we spoke."

"Absolutely." It wasn't processing quick enough for Bonnie. She just heard Kol was fucking with Damon, and now, she knew her attitude for the rest of the night was going to change." Well, I need to be going."

"Sure thing." He stare at her a few more seconds, before she smiled, and walked passed him towards the restroom. At that point she was worried about Damon again. She hated allowing herself to worry, when she was clearly trying to fight her own battles. And, so close to nailing Kol, herself. But Damon, was her soft spot, she couldn't help it. Still playing phone tag with him, and still waiting for a response to the voicemail she left him, she slid the card in her purse, and tried to block it out. At least for tonight. And that's when her phone rang again as she entered the ladies room.

She ignored it silencing it for a minute allowing herself to finish up in the bathroom. But even when it stopped, the silent phone continue to buzz inside of her purse as she washed her hands, and felt the need to check who'd been calling her over and over, and when she saw the caller ID it was Lily.

"Oh shit." She grabbed it, and answered it leaving the restroom. "Lily, hello. Everything okay?" She paused and waited as Lily spoke, slowly, but struggled. It sounded like she was in pain. "No. of course it's not bother. What's wrong?... are you sure?" Whichever answers Lily was given wasn't enough. She continued to speak to Lily to calm her nerves, and before she knew it, "I'm on my way."

Kai noticed Bonnie's worry when she made it back to the table.

"Hey, what's wrong, you were gone a while?" Kai said at the table with her wine, and his beer ready for latent consumption, as she'd been gone a while.

"Uh, Kai, I'm sorry. I need to go. It's a family Emergancy."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Everything okay, anything I can help with?"

"No. I just, need to get back to my car and go. Lily needs me?"

"Lily? Your exes mom?"

"Yes, its very complicated. I'm literally the only one who can help. Stefan and Damon are both out of town. And Sarah has the kids. I'm, just the only one who can get to her right now. Would you mind getting me to my car?"

He didn't know what to say. It was an awkward situation, but he knew she needed to go. After a second of hesitation, he agreed. "Yeah. Of course. Let me pay the tab, and we can, go."

"Thanks Kai, and again. I'm really sorry."

"No. No, don't worry. You've, gotta do what you've got do." She could tell he was bummed they had to cut the night short. But the way Lily sounded, she couldn't have it any other way. And like that, the night was cut short, and she headed right to Lily after she got to her car. It almost felt like she couldn't get there fast enough.

 **...**

Lily lay in bed exhausted. Bonnie was searching for her medication and couldn't find it. "Lily, when's the last time you saw it?"

"I honestly don't remember. I last took medication... maybe two days ago."

"Lily why aren't you taking it everyday?" Bonnie asked walking into the room.

"I was running low. I had to go pick up some more."

"Okay, perfect. After you went to the pharmacy, where do you remember putting your meds?"

Lily shut her eyes to think, and also to try and avoid thinking about the pain, which was impossible. Bonnie watched her try to remember. In the meantime, she kept shuffling through the drawers in Lily's room. "I really don't remember after the pharmacy. All I remember is, I was kind of hungry after that. I came home and I think I ate a banana. And I slept a lot. And woke up today, and I've been searching since."

"Okay. Lily, where are your car keys? I don't see them on the key holder."

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie. Everything's a blur right now. The pain has exceeded my capacity to think straight about anything but the pain."

"It's okay. Don't apologize." Bonnie walked around her house, until she had the idea to check Lily's car. When she walked outside, she ran to Lily's car and looked at the keys, which were left in the ignition. Bonnie opened the door and tried to start the car. It wouldn't start. She looked over to the side and saw the bag of medicine on the passenger seat, along with Lily's purse. She was shocked Lily forgot to bring everything in. Bonnie quickly ran everything in, and let Lily know. "Lily, I found your things in the car, along with your keys. But your car won't start."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, okay. I'm going to give you your medication. And you just rest."

"Damnit. I honestly, never forget anything like that. I used my key to come in the house. I promise Bonnie, I did. Then, I went back outside to the car. Oh, I remember, I wanted to finish listening to a radio interview, and... I must've just got tired, and came in. Geez. I can't believe I was so absentminded."

"It's okay, Lily. You are being too hard on yourself. You were in pain." Bonnie said sympathetically. She was so worried about Lily's state of being, that she couldn't imagine not checking on her everyday. Lily was a young woman still. But her exhaustion was impeding on everything else. "You did nothing wrong. Take these meds, with this juice. I'm going to get your car started. Just rest, okay? I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thanks My Bonnie."

"Of course. Just rest." Bonnie rubbed Lily on the forehead, and put a blanket over her, before heading out to jump Lily's car with her own. Something Damon taught her while they were together.

 **...**

Kaleb, sat still on the edge of the bed. April was holding her baby, and singing to her. It was hard to imagine his sister being a mom. She had barely turned twenty, and Kol was in and out of the picture already. Barely serving a purpose during the pregnancy aside from sleeping with her still.

However, he handed her cash every time he came, and paid for her medical bills. Kaleb barely wanted Kol in his sister's life. If it wasn't for Kaleb working for Kol, he would've screwed him over months ago. But, somehow, April was determined to keep Kol around, convincing herself that what they had was love.

"How could he be the dad?"

"He just is, K. Okay."

"Listen, I know you think this guy loves you, but he doesn't. He is selfish."

"Like our dad. So, what? What do you expect? He has a lot going on with his psychotic wife."

"How do you even know she's psychotic? Maybe he's the reason she's that way." Kaleb stood up and walked to the window of the tiny room in the tiny apartment they lived in.

"She tried to attack me K. And I thought your dumb as fuck girlfriend was supposed to be helping us take her down. She seems to be more preoccupied with dodging your calls."

Kaleb rubbed his hand down his face and started to sweat as soon as Davina's was mentioned. He stood up and started pacing making April take her eyes off of her baby and look up at him, suspiciously.

"K?"

"What?" He called out, but didn't stop moving.

"K!"

"What Ape?"

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Nothing."

"No. I know that look. You did something. Where's Davina?"

"She's fine, okay. She's, just... I took her somewhere to get her out of my way a while. Just til everything blows over."

"Where?"

"Don't worry about it. Look," he paused, one hand on hip the other waving in the air slowly, as if he had to reason with himself. The peeling paint on the walls could almost be felt drying out, as the place was so so cheaply built, somewhere in the outskirts of the city. "She likes this bitch. And, I don't know what this Bonnie bitch did, but... my fucking girlfriend, won't have any parts of it anymore. So, I need her far away, from it all til we get what we need from this piece of shit Kol."

"We aren't getting anything from him. He supports me and the baby. He's going to get us a bigger place when the divorce is settled. And it'll be okay. You know it will. But I want Bonnie to pay."

"Pay? Like what, how?"

"The bitch has to pay. She's fucked me over, fucked over Kol. And, I just want her to be out of the way, so we can be happy. Me, Kol, and little Kori. And Kaleb, you too."

Kaleb walked out of the room and April waited a minute hearing him shuffle through papers, and walk back inside of the room as she sat the baby down. "This." He said paranoid. "This is a bank account, I opened in Bonnie's name. The uh... documents I had Davina forge were basically power of attorneys. Bonnie never signed them. But, I basically made Davina forge it, and it gave Kol permission to open an account in his wife's name. And Kol was on board. He was removing money from her other accounts, little by little. He found the shit she was hiding from him, and he was taking it. But, it's totally illegal. So, the plan is to take all the money out of it. And go. What can he do? He was breaking the law, already."

"How much money we talking?"

"Eighty-five grand."

"What?"

"Exactly. Enough for us to just get a start. I can get us some fake ID, and we can go."

No. I'm not leaving him."

"You're so dumb. He doesn't love you. He is living his life."

"He loves me and our baby."

"Sure, he does. But not enough to marry you. Get you out of this apartment. You were the other woman Ape. You couldn't offer him more than he had. No offense sis. But you're young, and he played on it. We can do better. We take this money. Bonnie loses, and Kol takes the fall. It's a win/win. We stay... and we are begging to get caught up. But we leave now, and only Kol deals with the repercussions."

He stare at his sister, who still didn't look happy enough with that. "I can't think right now. Just go. Get the fuck out Kaleb. Let me be alone with the baby. Kol, is coming tonight."

"So, kick me out?"

"You have a girlfriend."

"Everything I do, is for us. Our family. Somehow, he's your knight and shining armor. What happened to family?"

"Kol and Kori are my family. I love you K. But, I have a child to think about. And I'm not gonna screw over Kol. So you can deal with it, or not. But tonight I need alone time with him. So, go find your little girlfriend, and think about it." And with that she turned around and acted like what she said, wasn't as painful as it was. The two of them only had one another, and he almost felt like she'd abandon him for Kol, and he practically gave up his life protecting her.

The life of a con artist, was such a scam, trust was hard to come by, even from your partner.

 **xXx**

The following morning Kai called Bonnie with a name, "Kaleb Westphall."

"This is the hacker?"

"Yes. I can't stay on long sweetie. I am headed to the airport, and I need to find some place to park. But that's the name. I've sent you an email of his information to you."

"Okay. Thanks a lot Kai."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad to finally get you a name. And the info in the email will definitely have a lot for you to take in."

"Kai, I don't know what I would do without you."

Kai blushed. "I honestly busted my ass all week, for this. After our little fall out, I wanted to make it up to you."

"Well, I appreciate it. It means a lot."

"Anytime. Well, I have a plane to catch, but I'll be available while I'm gone if you need to chat with me. About anything. Don't hesitate to call me, Bons. I mean it."

"You're too sweet. I'll keep that in mind." Bonnie smiled greatfully.

"Well. enjoy your Bachelorette weekend in Vegas. I'll see you Sunday for the wedding."

"Yes Mr. Parker. It's a date." They both smiled before hanging up. Bonnie hung up the phone. The name sounded familiar. "Westphall. Westphall. Where have I heard that name?" She walked around her house barefoot, with a cup of coffee. She left Lily's house this morning, and upon her leaving Stefan and Sarah and the kids showed up with breakfast for Lily. They had no idea Bonnie was there, but, they had enough food, offering her to have breakfast with them. But she declined to get home. She needed to get into a headspace to figure out a plan for Kol. She headed to her laptop to see a new email from Kai, and another one, from her lawyer, which was forwarded from Queen and Associates. "So, Oliver Queen, let's see what else Kol is capable of?" She clicked the email to read it. She saw both lawsuits from Andie and Kol, directed at Damon. "What the hell? Andie? That fucking bitch! You and Kol deserve each other."

She quickly picked up her phone and thought to dial Damon's number again. She swore she wouldn't call him after he ignored the last message she'd left him. And how she was contemplating, attempting to reach out to him once more. She dialed, and he didn't answer. Maybe something was seriously wrong with Damon, to not answer again. This time she didn't leave a voicemail. And again, the phone tag between them continued.

She continued reading through both emails from Oliver Queen and Kai Parker. And this was how she spent her afternoon. Reading about how three people were trying to destroy her life.

She and Katherine decided to close up shop four days this week in preparation for the wedding. She had four days off, and three days would be spent celebrating her best friend's happiness.

 **...**

Damon's mind was occupied with situating himself for the possibility of loosing his license. He'd been checking on his investments, and preparing to give himself some permanence for a new career direction. The case study he was writing on Kol, was temporarily put on hold. The case study on the lifestyle he chose, was a work in progress. Until, he met Bonnie. He put her above everything. Above work, above money, above his ability think clearly, and be honest.

He heard his phone ring and decided not to answer it. It was on the other side of the room, and he didn't want to talk to anyone. Not until Saturday when he went to Vegas for Elijah's bachelor party. He had no idea, it was Bonnie.

 **...**

LAX was packed, Friday night. Bonnie sat on the phone talking as Katherine and Elena walked up. She looked tense, and angry at the same time. Both women were laughing until they noticed Bonnie's face. "Bon, what's wrong?"

Bonnie held her hand up, with her finger, signifying to wait a minute. She continued to listen to whomever was on the other end of the phone explaining something to her. "Yes. I hear you, and it makes no sense." She continued listening, and her eye brows both furrowed in annoyance, wrinkling up the space in the middle of her forehead. "I can't believe this. How stupid was I?"

"Bon, what the hell?" Katherine asked again. But Bonnie's not listening to her, because she heated from the conversation she was having over the phone.

"I honestly didn't think, that you of all people would have any involvement. I trusted you. I hired you. I gave you a chance. Same Alma Mater. I gave you all the tools you needed. I typed out recommendations for you. Offered you a permanent position on my staff, for when you graduate. I invited you to business functions, and introduced you to the chair holders in the LACWAGP (Los Angels County Women's assoc. of. Graduate Professionals) Davina... how could you let this go on for so long?"

"Whoa, what?" Katherine sat next to Bonnie, and grabbed her phone, putting it on speaker phone.

"Ms. Bennett, I tried several times to tell you, and I struggled. I wanted to but Kol threatened my boyfriend. He told him, that he'd report him if he didn't help. We tried to get out of it, but he promised he'd pay him worth his while. So, Kaleb helped, and asked me to help him. I didn't want to. But he guilted me into it. Then I found out it was you. And I told him, how I idolized you and how I couldn't go through with it. But Kaleb guilted me because Kol threatened him."

"At some point, you could've fucking said something. He was stealing from me Davina. And now, he's trying to take everything. You're a smart girl. You don't need some asshole guy making you risk everything."

"I know, Ms. Bennett. I'm sorry."

"I can't trust you. I just can't. And I have to recant my Letters of Rec. I should put you behind bars."

"I know, and I wish I could go back in time, and tell you. I wish I could fix this, but-"

"But we can't." Bonnie hung up the phone, and raised her glasses looking like she just got hit by a truck. "Well... nearly a year later and I feel like a fucking idiot."

"What the hell was that about?"

"Davina claims she was forcibly working with Kol. Those papers signed with the bank account opened in my name... she was responsible for that, forging between documents. She also is dating the asshole who hacked my entire software system."

"No. Fucking. Shit...?"

"I'm so serious."

"I'm in shock, she worshipped the got damn ground you walk on. You helped her with so much." Kat sat next to Bonnie and rubbed her back. "You okay?"

Bonnie rubbed her hands through her hair, and stretched her neck on either side. "I'm not surprised. I mean, that it's Davina, sure. It hurts. But that Kol would go that far... not at all shocked. And if it wasn't for Kai, giving me that name, I'd totally not have put two and two together. Remembering April's last name, was Westphall. Then he sent me the file on Kaleb, and I remembered I'd seen him before. Davina's boyfriend. I see him all over her social media."

"Kai, found out who hacked you?"

"Yeah. He's the one who figured it out. He's been amazing through all of this."

"Bonnie, that's great. I'm sorry for giving you shit about him."

"Stop, it's okay. You were totally right. Kai and I... it's too much right now with everything that's going on."

"Yeah. I just want you to be careful is all. But, if you ever decided to take it to the next level, at least he already knows about Kol and Damon."

"Pft. Exactly what I want a guy to know." She sighed heavily. "No thank you. Anyways, enough about my disastrous life. Please just, get my mind off this shit. I have three days to forget it all. Come Monday, I'm back to beast bitch mode."

Elena took the cue to change the subject to something, she knew would have the girls talking Shot about her. "So, Tyler was uncomfortable with everything about this weekend at first."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Stefan being in Vegas, with Damon, Klaus and Elijah this weekend?"

Bonnie was taken aback. She looked at Katherine, who lowered her sunglasses and sipped her iced tea, through a straw. When her body turned the opposite direction, of the girl's, Bonnie walked around to look Kat in the face. "Katherine Jiselle Gilbert-Pierce..."

"Oh God. Don't. I'm about to get married, can we leave that hyphenated shit in the past."

"Katerina Jiselle Mikaelson! Since that is what Elijah will be calling you when you piss him off. Which will be frequently, I'm assuming."

Kat sipped her drink again, "you know what they say about assuuuumiiiing." Bonnie wasn't impressed, or entertained by her sarcasm.

"Bitch!" She sighed.

"Bon... come on. I didn't think, it would be a big deal?"

Bonnie dropped her bag and poked Kat in the chest, "You didn't think I deserved to know, that my ex would be in Vegas, so I could mentally prepare myself?"

"I forgot."

"Liar! Come on. If I don't like being lied to, why would you lie?"

"It wasn't a lie." Bonnie squinted her eyes disappointingly at Kat and shook her head, scrunching up her nose. "Don't do that face to me. Come on best friend. I didn't lie. I withheld information."

"No Kat. It was fucked up of you not to tell her." Elena said.

"It was an accident. I forgot!"

"Well, the truth is, we weren't going to do a joint thing, and we aren't. But we each promised the other that we would make tomorrow night one last hurrah. I told you Bon. I have free reign of my pre-marriage status this weekend. So does he. We just found out yesterday we were going to the same city. And what better city than Las Vegas. In all fairness, you planned this weekend. Not me. He and the boys will be there doing their own thing. And you and Elena and I will be doing our own thing. Rebekah couldn't make it. So..."

"God Katherine!"

"Bon Bon..."

"No! Don't Bon Bon me. We both know you love Damon for me. It's not secret. But, you could have told me!"

"Hey, you and Damon won't see each other. That's how I saw it. Why worry you over something, that wouldn't even occur? Don't you trust yourself, Bonnie?"

"Oh Pft. Don't put this on me." Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked away. Sure she trusted herself. Didn't she?

"Where are you going?"

"To get a got damn drink!" She flung her hair, and walked with her chest leading, like she was ready bombard a crowd of people.

"It's only a forty-five minute flight babe." KT knew Bonnie would calm down, so all she could do, was... play it cool until they landed. "You don't need a drink for a forty-five minute flight."

"I need it to deal with you."

"I'm not that bad." Kat yelled at Bonnie as she walked away. Bonnie put her sunglasses back down and tossed her middle finger in the air not even looking at her best friend. "Am I that bad?" She asked Elena.

"Your definitely an asshole. She likes you better than I do. Remember?"

"Oh yeah."

The girls boarded the plane, and Bonnie ignored Katherine the whole way there. She made Kat and Elena switch spots in the plane. The three of them sat together but she put Elena in the middle. Elena slept the whole time. Bonnie drank the whole time. And Kat read a magazine, taking a page from Bonnie's book and taking premarital cosmo sex quizzes.

 **xXx**

Bonnie sat on the bed in her suite trying to look through her bag and pick an outfit, as she'd brought more than enough.

Elena walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Bonnie. She crawled up her shoulder and hugged her from the side. "Hey, you mad?"

"Not mad, so much as caught off guard. I would've like to know before hand."

"You think you couldn't handle seeing Damon?"

"Not at all. I mean technically we ended amicably. No we didn't, did we? I honestly don't know. But we've played phone tag, and it's just... it's not what I needed his weekend. This weekend was about freedom, and girlfriends.

"Yeah. I get it. It's scary if you run into him, and hope to manage to be able to say hi and move right along, then you'll know you're over him. And it's good for your mind and heart. But, I doubt Kat wanted to sneak attack you."

Bonnie reached over to her purse, and grabbed a joint. Then she searched for a lighter, and lit it. "I'll be fine, my mother-in-law made sure I would be okay." Elena listened to Bonnie say mother-in-law and found it strange she'd mention Kol's mother at a time like this. But she was referring to Lily, unknowingly. Bonnie lit the J and inhaled. She passed it to Elena, and exhaled after a few seconds. "Lily started buying weed with her medicinal marijuana card a couple weeks back, and we started smoking together."

"No shit? She smokes?"

"She has cancer. So, it helps to ease the pain. It also helps her to relax." Elena passed it back holding a breath while Bonnie took her next turn.

"Wow. This..." she coughed it out, "this is some strong stuff." Elena said, with watery eyes.

"Oh, gosh. Girl you're a lightweight." Bonnie took another deep inhale.

"Yeah. Well, I I haven't done this too much since college." Bonnie laughed at Elena. "What?"

"No wonder your uptight all the time. Take another hit, and this time, just hold it longer." Bonnie watched Elena awkwardly hold it, as she struggled to inhale. The second she decided to try and cough it out, Bonnie stopped her with a finger signal making her hold it. When Katherine walked back into the room from the kitchen she stopped, and watched the two girls. "Okay, release it."

It was like Bonnie was teaching Elena how to smoke weed, like back in college. Elena exhaled and coughed over and over again, this time her eyes were not just glossy but watery. Both Bonnie and Katherine laughed. "Now, that got her. She's going to be so fucked up." Kat laughed.

"Yeah. You're done Lena." Bonnie helped her up and directed her to the kitchen to get water.

"Sooooo, you still angry with me?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "No."

"But you're going to continue with the cold shoulder?"

"Maybe." Bonnie handed Katherine the joint. "I can't fully take you right now. Give me some time."

"Understandable. And I promise, I'm sorry. I wouldn't try to deliberately sabotage your progress."

"I know you wouldn't. I guess I'm just nervous, because even if I've said, I can't have anything serious right now. Kat..." Kat handed the joint back to Bonnie, "... Damon's a touchy subject for me. And I'm not ready to face him. I still have until the wedding Sunday. That's what I've mentally prepared myself for."

"I get it. I don't know what I'd do, seeing Elijah, if we broke up. Let alone with another woman."

"Damon's coming with someone Sunday?" She asked nervously.

"Well, Bon. He has a plus one. Remember? Just like you, bringing Kai. You'll have to expect it."

It hit Bonnie differently now. Especially with the high she was experiencing. Seeing Damon with someone else would probably be heartbreaking. She hadn't given much thought to that, and it was a new thing to add to her list of worries.

"Don't sweat it. Tonight we dance on the roof top of Club Moon. Then we head to Drai's after hours. _And we ain't sleeping 'til six in morning._ "

"Girl, we are going to Sapphire!"

"The strip club? Shut up when?"

"After the club. So, we'll go, get drunk, make all the men buy our drinks. Then, we have the driver take us to Sapphire, and Hustlers. Sapphire has men and women strippers. Hustlers is just women. Because, why not pay beautiful women to dance for us?"

"Yessss." Kat fell back on the bed kicking her legs."

"But first, we have to get ready for the Male revue show at Planet Hollywood. It's called STORM."

"Ahhhhhhhh." Kat screamed taking Bonnie's joint and passing Bonnie her tequila in a bottle.

"Oh, wait, here I have all the cheesy shit. The sash. The crown. The button that says, **I'm getting married bitches,** and the dick lollipops, along with the dick necklace." Both girls got extremely excited, and started throwing things around, screwing up the room as they got clichéd and ready.

Elena walked back in the room with perfect timing. Eyes red, and laughing at absolutely nothing. The girls looked at each other and laughed. "Fuck yeah. This girl is getting my mind off everything tonight."

"Hey, this smoke is good. Where'd you get this?" Kat asked.

"Lily?"

"No shit. She smokes, I'm impressed."

"Yeah. The cancer is starting to effect her daily now. She's exhausted, and in pain. We smoke together."

"Bonnie stop." Kat joked amusingly. "You smoke with Damon's mom? That's like... kind of freakishly, mother/daughter-like."

"In some twisted way, I guess. My mother would never light a blunt with me. Even though she desperately needs one." A voice walked into the room and filtered into their conversation.

Kat busted out in laughter. "Leave my Ms. Abby alone."

"Pft. My mom can use it. And so can I. So, I can't talk shit I guess."

"Why, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. If I tell you, you'll just think it's got something to do with Damon, and it doesn't."

"Come on, Bon. I'm not going to judge. Talk to me."

"I haven't had an orgasm in two months. I haven't had sex in two months."

"There's so much out there, to get you off. Toys, videos, dirty talk, sex, foreplay..." Bonnie huffed at Kat. "You and Kai really never did annnyythhhhinnnng?"

"No Kat. I just masturbate in the shower, and in bed, and nothing! Damon pops into my head."

"I know how you feel. It happened to me when I masturbate, with Elijah. It's like he's so deep in side of my head, that I can't cum without him being a part of it. Any good dominant, will make sure that your entire body relies on them in some way in order for you to orgasm."

Bonnie shook her head, in frustration. "I can't let Damon ruin me for other men. It's, not right. Or fair!"

"Bon, Damon was your man. Your dominant counter part. He doesn't care what's fair and not when it comes to other men pleasuring you. As long as he has a say, no other man will ever pleasure you, the way he does. And vice versa, so, don't feel bad, because as far as other women, he'll never feel for other women, what he feels for you."

Bonnie gave silence to the words and thought about it. She couldn't do anything but respect it. But it didn't mean she was okay with it. "Well, I'm a grown woman, who wants to partake in being sexually active, without his permission. So, I may not have had my magical moment yet, but it'll come. And there's nothing Damon can do to stop it."

She hoped.

"Geez, two months, no orgasm, girl... I feel for you. You need some release, or you're going to be uptight at my wedding. We can't have that. We need to get you pleasuresd this weekend."

"Pft, no. I'm not the one night stand type. And yes, I'm ready to have sexual liberation, but a stranger is out of the question."

Kat smirked wickedly. "Of course. I wouldn't think of it."

"I'm lost, but... let me not find myself." Elena laughed at her hand, looking at her mirrored manicure, with the chrome finish. "I guess I can't stick my finger up Tyler's ass during sex anymore, with these." What a perfect moment to fall backwards on the bed again, and die of silent, laughter. The form of laughter where you laugh so hard you don't make a noise, and tears flood your eyes like leaky water faucets. Bonnie and Kat laughed so hard at Elena, they were crying off their highs.

"TM-fucking-I bitch." She stare at them confused for mere seconds before joining them in laughter. "Let's get out of here. "Two nights in Vegas and then I'm married. Let's get me drunk, and let's get Bonnie laid."

"Kat, no! I'm good with being just drunk. I won't be cranky at the wedding. I promise."

"Yeah, we are getting you fucking laid, that's why."

 **xXx**

Twelve hours later.

Bonnie's head was pounding. She lay in the hotel bedroom under the covers, refusing the light. But it was quite possibly the only time she'd remembered having a headache this bad in her life. She groaned realizing they had to drive back to LA today. The worst part wasn't even the headache. The worst part was realizing she wasn't wearing any panties, or anything to be exact. "What the fuck?"she slowly pulled her head out of the cover, and the sunlight barely shifted through small opening in the curtain, so the room was luckily dark. She didn't remember coming back to the room, let alone where she last seen Elena and Katherine.

She felt the heat of another body in her bed, but she couldn't make out who it was in the dark. She figured it was Kat, because they'd shared a bed before. But the hotel suite had three bedrooms, so it didn't make sense except them being too drunk and falling asleep talking.

Which she didn't remember. Especially being naked. She stood up and wobbled to the edge of the bed. And that's when she felt her feet hit men's dress shoes. "Oh shit." She breathed out quietly. Over and over she said it in her head. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

She reached over to the table and tried feeling for her phone. Nothing.

She searched endlessly for her clothes. And that's when she heard the other body in the bed stir. She looked up quietly hoping the "possible man or woman" in the bed didn't wake up. She froze until said body turned over, and became still again. She grabbed the first thing she could find, a men's black dress shirt. Which she barely saw in the slither of sunlight. Before anything happened, or she found out about the man in the bed, she dipped out of the bedroom, searching for Kat, and found herself in a strange situation. Not being in her hotel suite. "Fuck this isn't my room." When she made it to the open space of the hotel, near a kitchen, that's when reality hit her, in the most face slapping kind of way, along with the smell of coffee.

A handsome man stood with the most devilish smirk on his face, smiling at her. "Rise and shine sleepy head."

This couldn't be right. Bonnie wasn't the type of woman. She had no choice but to succumb to the confusion, with all that she'd drank last night. That's it she must've been dreaming. What an elaborately decorative, true to life dream she was having, as her head pounded. She pinched her hand, and when nothing changed, she stood about to do the walk of shame in front of the man, who'd probably seen the worst of her the night before. Based on her being naked underneath what appeared to be his shirt. One-night stands weren't something Bonnie ever wanted to claim. But, she couldn't escape this.

"This isn't real."

"Sorry baby, you're not dreaming."

"Oh fuck."

* * *

 **Recap for chapter: MATCH STICK! Kai and Bonnie finally talk about what happened and he opens up about his break up. They will find they have a lot in common. Bonnie runs into Oliver, and he spills some tea. Lily has a seriously sad moment, that causes Bonnie to worry. Kaleb and April finally make an appearance, and they're quite a fucked up pair. Kai finally figures out Kaleb is the hacker, and sends an email of his information to Bonnie. Bonnie realizes it's Aprils brother, and Davina's boyfriend all at once. She confronts Davina over the phone, and decides she needs to lose herself in the next three days of the bachelorette party and the wedding, because her life gets very real come Monday. And a surprise... slaps her in the face! Next chapter... a long awaited confrontation.**

 **Thx for reading!**


	30. Flame (the SEXVENTURIST)

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 29- Flame (The Sexventurist)**

 **R-M**

 **This is the second chapter of the trio of a series "MATCH STICK," "FLAME," & "AND BURN" which I'm proud of, and I hope you enjoy. Just keep in mind the Cosmo quiz Bonnie took a couple chapters back. It's a mess... but, a glorious one. So, please don't forget to review :) And again, I'd love to send a grateful thank you to those of you still reading. Also, to my newest readers, thanks for joining this rollercoaster. I appreciate you all. This chapter has a little treat for you :)**

* * *

"Sorry baby, you're not dreaming."

"Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!"

"Oh, we did." He lowered his tantalizing gaze, and grinned again.

"Are you really, you?" She asked confused.

"Unless there's some doppelgänger running around here." He laughed.

"This is a joke right?"

He laughed. "I don't know is it? I can pinch you... although I think you got enough of me hurting you last night." He drank a cup of coffee, and had one waiting for her. He lifted it up. "So... coffee? I also have some Ibuprofen here, and room service brought breakfast."

She nodded her head, quietly, not sure if she felt shame or guilt. "Sure."

"Well, this isn't awkward is it? The look on your face, is priceless. I mean... you don't strike me as the one night stand type. But, I'm definitely not complaining. And remembering last night, you definitely weren't complaining. According to you, you haven't had an orgasm in two months was it?" He asked sarcastically. "The last time we had sex?"

She rolled her eyes, and almost slammed the cup of coffee down. "Listen, this was exactly that okay? A one-night... thing! And I don't remember it. And I'm not going to try. So, once I leave this room, this won't be a thing, anymore." She said standing in the black, familiar, custom men's dress shirt, which reeked divinely of Tom Ford's Noir. She stood calmly as said man stalked her body. She nervously looked around, pretending he didn't phase her, and a body walked out of the bedroom. A woman. "Holy shit." Bonnie was shocked, and the girl looked vaguely familiar, but Bonnie couldn't place her.

She had on a log trench coat, and looked at them both smiling. "Thanks for last night. You two are wild." Bonnie gulped her coffee nearly choking on it, and the woman kissed them both on the cheek leaving. Bonnie looked up, this was an entire nightmare, she thought. When he realized she was terrified by the situation, he felt her withdrawing.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay. And this isn't okay?"

"Really? It seemed okay with you last night. As a matter-of-fact," he grabbed her cup of coffee and sat it on the table, then wrapped his arms round her, putting his hands on the cheeks of her rounded posterior, "it was more than okay. It was an answered prayer about five or six times." Bonnie grabbed him by the wrists, trying to remove his hands. But he gripped her more firmly.

"Damon..."

"You are naked under this shirt, aren't you?"

"I need to leave. Kat is probably-"

"Kat is with her sister. We bumped into you guys last night at a "Play" club."

"Play club?"

"Yup. You ended up at a club, called PLAY. It's similar to the club back home, where "people like us," gather around to have a little sin city fun, with like minds." He grinned.

"People, like us?"

"Yes. You, me, Elijah, and Kat. You didn't forget what you are did you? I mean, I know we broke up, but, you can't just change who you are, just simply because, you're angry with me. No wonder we ran into you last night. Though, there is more than one in town. The odds that we ran into each other, are pretty slim."

The insinuation, that she was characterized or categorized along with Damon, Elijah, or Kat, never struck her as something, that would stick after their break up. She assumed that she and Damon, were different people, once they broke up. And she woke up realizing, how easily she fell back into "the life" all over again.

"We... went to a strip club."

"Well, Play has an area that has fetish dancers. Men and women, who dance for kink."

"You're telling me, we ran into you, out of hundreds of clubs in Vegas, in the same club?"

"Yes. Quit acting so shocked. You can't change who you are, deep deep, down Bonnie."

"Stop... stop saying that."

"it's true." He hunched his shoulders.

"Then... what happened?"

"Kat freaked out, because Elijah wasn't supposed to see her before the wedding. Something about bad luck. So, she got hysterical, which I'd never seen her do before. You and Elena tried calming her down. But, she wasn't having it. She said she was leaving, and you told her you were staying with me. She asked you several times if you were sure. And the two of you had a long drunken conversation. Neither of you made sense to me." He joked. "But you were drunk and trying to calm her down. You barely understood each other, but you understood far better than I did. Elena, was so drunk, she almost ended up being someone's snack last night. We found you guys right in time."

"Did Elijah see Kat?"

"Nah, he was busy." Damon winked. "Anyway, the Bobsey twins, were too drunk for me to trust an über, so, I had Gino take them back to their hotel."

"We had a driver. I hired someone."

"Yeah, but, I sent that guy home, and had Gino take them. That my best friends soon-to-be-wife. I trusted no man."

Bonnie sighed gratefully. "Well, I really appreciate that. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sweet Pea. Any way, I had him walk them up, so, if you're worried, they're fine. He said they were both asleep before he left the room. And that was actually a few hours ago. Maybe four am."

"No fucking way."

"Watch your mouth."

"Damon, stop."

"Then stop using that foul language. And I'm not lying. We walked into the club, had some fun for a while. I make my rounds, to the different variety of rooms and to my surprise, you were on the stage giving a strip tease." He made a clicking sound with his tongue, and waived his finger in her face. "Naught naughty girl, you. Kat didn't even try and talk you down. She was too busy, telling everyone she was getting married, and you were her best friend, and cheering you on, and stuffing dead presidents in your dress. Franklin and Jackson to be exact, then... when I saw you... I stood there a few minutes. I enjoyed the view. I just watched. Then, I looked at every wolf in the room. Licking the saliva off their fangs as their eyes were trained solely on you, little gazelle... and" he took a long thoughtful pause on his next set of words while his jaw ticked.

"What?"

"I'll be damned anybody look at you, in such a way. Like they wanted to take you home. Or think, for one minute, you would entertain the thought of "playing" with them. So, I pulled you down." He said with a straight face, letting his hands own her, in the current moment. "You looked at me, and then..." he stopped speaking realizing she was caught in the moment, listening to him speak, being trapped by his hands, how words, and his eyes, and how amazing coffee smelled on his breath in the mornings. She missed that smell. "And then..."

"Then what?" She asked lost in his words.

"Then the moment you saw me, you jumped on me, wrapped your arms around my neck, and you kissed me, like you couldn't be without me. Every ogling eye in the room became quickly jealous of me, realizing, you belonged to me, and that I was the alpha, in the room. And it felt like the last two months never happened. When Kat saw me, she freaked out over Elijah seeing her, and she jumped up ready to leave, but... you told her you were staying with me. I told her I'd take you back to your hotel. And then, you and I went to a private room, with a professional entertainer, and that woman ended up here last night, and she just left."

"Entertainer?"

"Voyeur."

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. "Nooo..."

"I tell no lies. But fear not. You controlled everything that happened with her."

"With her? What do you mean. What did we do?"

"For starters, you asked me to fuck her while she ate your pussy."

"Ate my...? No... stop. I don't believe it."

"It's true. I didn't want to fuck her. I'd rather have tortured her, because she didn't deserve my good dick. But, you were... really demanding last night. You were the boss. And I only did it for you. Believe me, fucking another woman, is the last the on my mind these days. But, you loved watching me fuck her. It worried me a little. So I stopped, because, fucking a random woman isn't typically my style." Bonnie grabbed her mouth with her palm, feeling shock. "but when I stopped fucking her, you got very upset."

"You're exaggerating."

"That, I am not. You got pissed. But, I didn't care, because I didn't want to fuck her. It did nothing for me. After not fucking you for two months, you think, I would be satisfied fucking another woman, with a condom on, when you were within my reach, and I could fuck you raw? My dick would not get hard for anything but the feel of you. Then you pulled my ear to your mouth, and whispered like the fucking bratty sub you are. You told me to fuck her hard, because it made her eat your pussy... better, I guess."

"There's no way." She laughed nervously, but finding nothing about it funny in the least.

"Yes way. You were treating her like she was your submissive. Like you were the alpha. And she did whatever you wanted from the moment she met you. I think you two even exchanged numbers." He rolled his eyes at that part.

"I don't believe this."

"Believe it. And you watched me in the face while I was inside of another woman. It felt kind of fucked up in a way. Like I was cheating on you. Even, though I know we are t together. I didn't like that part. But..."

"But, what?" She asked very nonchalantly intrigued.

"When she started to moan, I think you got jealous, because you made me stop fucking her. And then you made her watch me fuck you. And my dick grew impossibly hard at your jealousy. I yanked that condom off, and-"

"Stop... you fucking liar. I don't believe you. That's not tr-"

"True? Hell yeah it is. And believe it baby. Because, then the tide changed." His eyes grew hungry, and mesmerizing looking down at her. "You, Bonnie Bennett, were my little fuck toy again. And I broke you in after two months of you not fucking or having an orgasm. And I wasn't very nice about it. Because I was angry. And you needed to be punished. But I was careful not to leave bruises this time... because of the wedding."

Listening to him tell this story felt like the twilight zone. Bonnie's mouth kept dropping open in disbelief. He stare at her for, a long while, letting her soak it all in. Then he pointed to his chest, back and neck.

"What the hell?"

"You however, had far less mercy. You marked me. You did everything, you could to let me know, you were, angry at me. You bit me, scratched me, slapped me. I wanted to tie your ass up, and punish the shit out of you. And I could've."

"And you didn't...hmm?"

"No watching eyes, were masurubating in the chair near the bed, while I took your abuse. All for the sake of love. For the sake, of... losing all of myself inside of you last night. And she watched us, for a while. You loved being watched. You loved when that voyeur, watched me fuck you, mercilessly. You were wild. You were loud and vocal, and I had never seen you that way. I mean you're always vocal, but... you were kind of controlling. It was sooooo fucking... hot." He acted surprised. "And you spoke French a couple of times. Which was sexy. And begged me to fuck you in the ass, in French."

"I don't even know how to say that in French!"

"You don't have to lie to me. I know you speak French. Because you used to speak French when you were angry."

"Then we both used the voyeur like she was our little toy, until she fell asleep. Although, I never fucked her again, luckily."

"Our little toy?"

"You were a dominating monster. And the whole night you didn't let her cum. I guess you had a good teacher." He smirked.

She couldn't help but to find it all bizarre, but as he spoke it, vague visuals seeped into her memories. Very vague. "Well, we had a threesome... and then went to bed. That's, crazy."

"That's not where our night ended, just hers. And, we went to the shower, and had more fun. I fucked you so much in this hotel. Everywhere. The bed, the shower, the table, the balcony, the kitchen floor, the pool table, the hot tub, the closet. I fucked you and watched you cry, when the first orgasm, in two months hit you." Damon pressed Bonnie's back against the wall, and spoke into the side of her neck, and her ear. "When I watched you cum for the first time in months, you cried and... squeezed me. Your whole body shook, so fucking hard, like old times. It was music, and art and I wanted to never escape that moment, watching you cry, in such... gratitude. You thanked me. Over and over. I've never seen a woman be more greatful in this world from an orgasm, then Bonnie Bennett, when I make her cum." His lips found her neck, in the place that made her weak. Just below her ears. Her eyes shut, and it took her back to a familiar place. She tried to fight the feeling, but by he time he was breathing on her neck, she was breaking down inside. "And by the time we were done, I was worn out. You fell asleep in my arms, and I held you all for the short time we had. I couldn't even sleep, I was too happy to have you in my arms. Then I got up twenty minutes ago, and made coffee. You must've realized right away, I was t holding you. And here we are."

Every word his lip spoke against her neck, forced her need. "Damn."

"Last night in the shower, you were talking to me, while I fucked you. Telling me how much you loved and missed me."

"Did you I realize, it was just drunken blabbering? How could you take it so seriously, Damon?" It bothered her not being able to remember it right now.

"Drunk tongues speak true thoughts." He looked her in the eyes and remained unwavering.

"Were you even drunk? How do you remember?"

"I was wasted, I never get that wasted, Bonnie. You know I don't. But last night I was wasted, and still wouldn't forget fucking you for the first time in two months. I guess I should be insulted that you forgot. Or maybe, you're pretending not to remember, because you know you loved it."

"Or maybe, I simply don't remember." She said plainly.

"Hmm." He didn't believe her for a second. "When I was inside of you, you told me you missed it. You needed it. You loved it. Then you kept saying you loved me. And it wasn't just you, my little naughty girl. It was me too. When your nails dug into my ass, pulling me into you, and your pussy was squeezing me, gripping my cock I kept imagining how I never want another man to fuck you."

Bonnie tried to tune out Damon's words, as he was so good at pulling her in with them. An expert sweet-talker, and foreplay words smith. His lips made their way to her neck again, and he kissed away. "Hmm. Oh god."

Bonnie's hands reached behind Damon, gripping his back. Damon pulled up looking at her face as he spoke. "I'm going to fuck you now."

"No..." Bonnie quickly remembered she was off limits to him. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"We already did."

"No." She gently pushed him away from her, and moved to the side. "I'm serious, Damon. I can't."

"Come on, Bon Bon. How long are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Pretend to be angry with each other. I get it you're mad. I was mad. But I... I don't want to live with out you. What do I need to do?"

"Damon, you just don't get it, do you? It's beyond some petty fight. Okay. You lied to me. No! You didn't trust me enough to be honest with me. You lie to keep controlling everything, because you can't give up control. A relationship is a partnership. And I get the whole dominant submissive relationship. But it's more than that. You have been controlling everything since day one. Like a puppeteer. You were very selfish. So selfish. Asking me to give you everything, emotionally. Asking me to give up control. For you to be condescending, in such a way. Even if you believe you loved me... you loved me selfishly. And there is a complete difference, in selfish love and selfless love."

"What do I need to do, to prove to you that I made a mistake? I'll do whatever you want. Control, you want control? Name your price. Name your demand, I'll meet it."

Control? Was he really willing to give up control? Would he actually give up control to her? She pondered in a matter of thirty seconds thinking about taking him up on his offer. But, it wasn't that simple. Bonnie frowned, remembering one small detail, she realizes Damon didn't know. "Its not that simple, Damon. I'm seeing someone."

She lied. She lied. She lied. And she didn't even know why she lied. Maybe, because she didn't believe she had the will power to walk away from him on her own, unless she lied. And if she didn't lie, she end up having sex with him again. And she knew, if she had to have sex with anyone, it should be him. But he didn't deserve her, still.

"What? You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not." She stood with his shirt on and her messy hair, looking at him from about ten feet away.

"Is it serious?"

"No. It's not serious. But it's not complicated either. And I appreciate that."

"Wow, two months, and you've moved on?" He was surprised, because he hadn't even thought to move on once.

"Two months, and you've not figured out how to fix this mess. You've not figured out how to understand my point of view. You've not reached out and tried to just... talk to me, Damon. You haven't tried to talk to me. In fact, you've ignored my calls."

"Bonnie..."

"No! We connect completely sexually. We come together, literally and figuratively, so beautifully. We are so connected, physically. But... emotionally, you've cause this disconnect. Shouldn't a dominant, have that type of mental as well as an emotional bond to their submissive. It takes emotion, to make me want to give the way I gave. Strong, spiritual, bonding." He knew she was right.

"I'm trying to understand-"

"Are you?" Then she remembered, how she left him a heartfelt message, and he totally ignored it. "And you know what... I left my heart in a message to you, weeks ago. Over a month ago. And you never responded. I got nothing from you after that! So, to that, I can't believe I did this again with you. Just let you pull me in. It's not even you're fault! It's mine. For having no will power with you. I have to go." Bonnie walked back to the room to grab her clothes. She looked around for her credit card and ID. "Got damn." She realized Elena held all of their belongings. She felt Damon's presence follow her into the room. He stood silently, and watched her scramble for her things.

"Bon, baby..."

"No. You can't call me that." She spoke defensively to him.

"Fair enough. Bon... I didn't listen to your message because I was honestly afraid of what you may have said. So much, fucked up stuff is going on right now, and... I couldn't take another hit. Not from you."

"Whelp... I guess, you had your chance. Maybe you should've listened to the message. But you didn't. Now I'm dating someone else. And he's a good guy. And I have to figure out, how to tell him what happened here?" Why was she still playing into this lie she told him.

"Seriously? You don't owe anyone anything, if it's not serious."

"That's the difference between you and I. I can't lie to someone, if there's potential for us to grow." He was taken aback by her statement. The potential for growth hit him in his chest. "Yeah. You heard me right. Potential to grow." She just kept lying, to make her point to him.

He rubbed his hand through his hair, and bit his lip as his eyes met the ceiling in a moment of unexpected silence. She walked to the bathroom and got dressed, and he stood there, with the urge to break everything around him. The urge to destroy the very hotel room he paid nearly a stack a night for. She walked out in the teeny tiny black dress. The one that said fuck me hard. The one that spoke to any dominant alpha and said, I'm the perfect fuck toy to dominate. It was lace with a nude bodysuit under it, and her stilettos were black, with bright red painted toes. A color that made him want to suck on them. "I don't have a phone, or any money on me. Can I use your phone?"

"I can take you back to your hotel. Where you staying?"

"I'm at the Cosmopolitan. But it's okay. I just need to call my hotel shuttle. I can't trust myself around you Damon." He watched her in her scantily clad, yet deliciously sinful, name brand of some sort, expensive, lace dress.

"You want to leave in that? Wear my shirt out at least?"

"Damon," she shook her head politely and smiled, "I'm a big girl. I don't care if people think I'm doing the walk of shame. I own my sexuality. I'm not worried about what these strangers think."

"Wow, Bon... you've really... changed."

"I'm okay with me. He's okay with me."

"Stop... talking about him." He demanded. Knowing it truly drove him crazy not knowing more about him, or who he was, and how serious they may have been despite her words.

"I'm sorry. It was insensitive of me. Uhh, can I use your phone?"

"Yeah." He handed it to her. She called her shuttle and two minutes later headed for his hotel door.

"Can we just act like last night never happened?"

"Is that what you want?"

 _For my sanity?_ She asked herself. Then answered him. "Yes." If she thought too much about it, she'd want to just pick up where they left off. And she couldn't. He never even listened to her voicemail.

"If it's what you want sweat pea." She did t answer or nod her head, she just decided it was time to go, before she couldn't manage the strength to walk away from him.

"I'll see you at the wedding Damon."

"Will he be there?"

"Ummm." The last thing she thought about was Kai, and now she felt sick to her stomach, because her lie would translate to Kai, and she didn't want to have to make Kai, be this fake boyfriend. So, she didn't answer.

"I just want you to know, that he stands no chance." He spoke as she walked away.

"Excuse me?" She turned in confusion.

"It's simple. He can't have you."

"Damon, you don't own me. You can't permit me, or anyone else, that they can or can't be in a relationship with me."

"That's where you're wrong. You are mine. You always will be. And no man, will ever... EVER, give you what I can. What I have. And what I will, in this life."

"Will?"

"You heard me right. We aren't finished. And you should let him know that."

"Damon... this isn't a competition." She glared.

"I'm glad you realize he's not competition."

"No, no, no. You know what I meant... it's not a contest. I'm dating him. Plain and simple."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is. Which is why you are with him. He's just plain, and simple. And vanilla."

"I wish you guys would stop using that word. He isn't vanilla. And that's not what I meant. And for the record, I know you have a date. Kat told me. I fully intend to be respectful of you and your date. I hope you show me the same respect."

"Have I ever disrespected you?" He asked with serious face, watching her give him a questionable glance. " I mean, when we weren't having sex, or role playing...?" He smirked. "I was always a gentleman."

"Just... be on your best behavior for our friend's wedding. It's not about me, or you. I'll see you tomorrow Damon."

"So wait a minute..." he looked at her with a serious face. "You telling me, I have no chance with you? Like at all?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Damon, I have to go." She didn't say no. That's all that mattered to him.

"Til tomorrow."

 **x A day later x**

Katherine sat in the vanity at her hotel in Corona Del Mar. At the last minute they had to find a new make up artist who could come on call. Davina was going to do Kat's make up, and for obvious reasons, she wouldn't be providing that service today. "Make sure you accent my bone structure, and I don't want to look bronzed. I want to look golden. Make my eyes stand out." She spoke as the girl started her contouring.

"Yes doll. Don't worry, I got you."

"Good. Because if not, I'm going on yelp and complaining."

The girl looked at Elena, who looked at her and hunched her shoulder. "It's her wedding day. Please don't fuck this up. None, and I mean NONE OF US, will hear the last of it."

"Of course. I promise I can make anyone gorgeous." Elena and Kat looked at her like she was crazy. "I mean, you are already gorgeous, but I'm going to have you looking nothing short of goddess."

"And make sure, you deliver." The girl got quickly to work, and the hair stylist was primping her tools. "By the way, I want the shade RoseGold on my lips. We made that clear on the phone. You have RoseGold? Because if not, there's your yelp review." The girl pulled it out and showed her the label. "Perfect."

Elena had her pink dress hanging up, and she was primping it for wear. "When did Bonnie say she'd be here?"

"Well, last night after we got back, she told me she had to pick Kai up from the airport when he got back last night. But then Sarah called Bonnie, to tell her that they were having a hard time getting Lily to eat. She was throwing everything up. She seems to be most responsive to Bonnie. So, Bonnie had to go to her house, and Kai ended up taking a cab home from the airport."

"No way." Elena paused, "You know something strange? I think Bonnie called Lily her mother in law two nights ago. You think, she and Damon will get back together?"

"I say yes. But, Bonnie is very stubborn. She won't take him back until he does some major proving. Aside from that, Lily and Bonnie are very close. So, I can't imagine if any 'other' guy is in the picture, he'd not be love with that concept of Lily and Bonnie. If not for Lily, though, I'm not sure Damon would have a shot with Bonnie."

"I can imagine." Elena said quietly. "Hey so, Sarah will be there with Stefan tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah why? Is this going to be hard for you to see him with her?"

"Not at all. Pft." Elena smirked, awkwardly. "You think she remembers?"

"What?" Katherine grinned amused. "That you and her made out for like half an hour. Or that you used to fuck her husband?" Elena felt embarrassed when both the hair dresser, and make up artists paused.

"Shut up. It wasn't like that."

"Are you jealous?"

"No. Asshole."

"Oh, wait, are you nervous? Or are you excited?"

"Damnit, Katherine. It's just awkward is all. What if Stefan knows?"

"From what I hear he's not into girl on girl, or threesomes. So, I doubt he knows, because he'd be disgusted, or something. They say he's pretty old fashioned." Kat joked looking through her cell phone at all the messages people had sent her, opinion congratulations. "Wow. I can't believe, there will be a wedding today, and I will be the main event. Who'd a thought?"

"Tell me about it, I thought I'd be first."

"Yeah well, no rush, right. Day at a time." Kat looked down feeling her phone which buzzed, from a text from Bonnie. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"Bon didn't get home til three am after leaving Lily's. She should be here any minute, but still hasn't seen Kai. She won't see him until the wedding. Which is when she and Damon walk down the isle together."

Elena gasped. "Damn. That's, rough. But, I haven't seen Tyler since a few weeks ago, and the first time I see him, I'll be walking down the isle with Stefan."

Kat rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Bitch, its not the same thing. Don't "Elena" this moment." She said in quotes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked defensively.

"It's a classic thing you've always done. Which means, don't take a situation, and make it about you. You do it all the time. You did it with Caroline."

"Wait, how dare you?"

"No, stop. I'm not trying to be mean, but like, and don't take this wrong, but what you and "Scaroline" did six months ago, was different. She cheated on Ty. But you slept with your best friend's man. You tried to like, make it the same, but it wasn't. Because Ty cheated, like she did, but she's still your best friend so..."

"God. You and I were doing good the last few months, and-"

"And, we still are doing good. I'm just being honest. Hey, don't get it twisted, I love Tyler for you, much more than Stefan. I actually didn't like Stefan when he was with you. But, I would never fuck anyone Bonnie was with. And that's just facts. And besides, Caroline was a bitch, you're better off. She treated Ty horribly, and hated your twin. Whereas, my best friend loves you."

"Hey, don't forget, Caroline slept with your boyfriend in high school. So... yeah, I was operating off twin emotion."

Kat rolled her eyes, but accepted it. "It's a lie. But, I'll take that."

"You better because, you hated her for years over that. Now you can actually, have a come back if she ever brings it up again."

"Whatever. I'll take it. But you need to stop making moments "Elena" moments."

"Well, here's a none "Elena" moment..." she took a break and sighed. "...I'm so happy for you. I mean, Elijah is perfect. I was almost jealous you found him first. Til I found out what type of shit he's into. Fuck that! But... I'm happy for you and proud of you. You're an amazing sister. If I don't tell you enough. Unfortunately, your man is a kinky bastard, and you're into it." The two women in the room were so into the conversation, Katherine cleared her throat.

"Ahem." Her face snapped, when Bonnie walked into the room, with her hair and make up a mess. "The fuck happened to you?"

"Lily. She can barely swallow her food. I was there all night. I'm exhausted. I went back this morning, and she was drinking broth. We are trying to get her to go to the hospital, and get admitted, so they can help her with her digestion, but... it's not fucking working. She doesn't want to do it." Bonnie said with her eyes watering. "And, I don't know what to do. I called Damon, but his phone went to voicemail."

 _Story of my fucking life._

"He and Elijah stayed another night. Headed back this morning around six." Katherine said. "Babe, come here. I'm so sorry."

"No. Don't be. It's not your fault." Kat rubbed Bonnie's back. "She's doing okay with the broth. But, Julian came this morning." Bonnie's time changed in a more positive direction. "Her boyfriend. He had to tie up loose ends before getting out here. He's with her today, and you should've seen her face when he showed up. She cried, tears of joy. And it felt so good to watch them reunite."

"Wow. That's good." Elena mentioned offering a hug.

"Yeah. So... let's not talk about it. Today is your magical day. And I'm going to start my hair and make up." She walked out of Kat's room and headed to the other guest room, where Elena was staying. "I need a shot of something." She shouted. "Stat." Elena looked at Kat as Kat tried to get up.

"I'm on it. Just sit here, and let me help her. She wouldn't want you to focus on anything but you, today."

"Fuck." Kat whispered. "Okay. I'll be in there as soon as my make up is done. Pour her a shot of whiskey. And bring me one too." Katherine realized she was getting married today, and her nerves began to act up.

oOo Bonnie oOo

I sat and thought long and hard about Lily's condition. It was frustrating because every time it felt like Lily was getting better, she would get worse. I just keep thinking it'll change, it'll change, we can fight it. But, Lily doesn't seem to have the urge to fight. Or maybe it's selfish of me to think that way. Lily, is fighting the way she can because, fighting is hard on her body, and some days I just want to break down and cry. I stare at the bottle of rum in front of me. I poured a glass, and thought long and hard about the last forty-eight hours.

Lily and Damon are the only two people in my life, that I can't control the variables of their relationships or the outcomes of my relationship to either of them. Two days ago I woke, in a compromising position. And mentally, I've been too focused on the wedding to let it effect me negatively, that Damon and I slept together. Still, that morning with Damon replays in my head, right as I sit down to get myself together.

My body still coming down from the commotion he put it through, the night I ran into Damon at Play in Las Vegas. It was so intense. I needed it. Sadly, like an addiction. Do I remember the encounter...? Well, let's just say, he will probably never know the truth. And I'm sated for now. I'm somehow, very relaxed now, and can't help but to think maybe, Katherine was right about me needing to get laid.

 **... oOo ... E oOo K ... oOo ...**

The alter, filed with friends and family quickly. Half an hour before the wedding, every single guest was in attendance, except Damon. He was stuck in traffic and Katherine was freaking out. Rebekah and Elena were calming her while Bonnie was looking for Elijah. She knocked on a door, hoping he'd be behind it, after having knocked on two others with no luck. "Come in." She saw him pacing back and fourth with his white suit on.

"Lijah? My phone is in the car. And Damon's not here, have you heard from him?"

"He's stuck in traffic."

"How, is that possible?" She asked with an awkward pause. "Kat said you guys came back at six am. He knew the time of the wedding. He wasn't there when we needed him last night either to help Lily. What is going on with him?" He could visibly see her annoyance, even though she tried to act minimally concerned.

"Tis my fault Bonnie. I... was very drunk last night. I took Katerina's ring to a friend of mine, two days ago, in Vegas to be resized. He needed the extra day. So, we stayed the extra night, because of the ring."

"A day before the wedding? The fuck Lijah?"

"Don't blame me. It wasn't my choice. You're "best friend" lost fifteen pounds, for this wedding. She was obsessed. I over heard her say that her engagement ring was fitting loosely four days ago. So, I took the wedding ring to be resized Friday, by a good jeweler friend of mine, who was going to rush my order. I got extremely drunk, Friday and Saturday. With just the intention of getting home in time. We left to get here. And, I realized I forgot the ring. So, Damon called some car company in Victorville, which met us on the spot, and I took something called Über home. I got here before nine, and Gino took Damon back to Vegas to get the ring for me. He got back there, around ten-thirty in the morning. Then he drove back, right away. but it's Sunday, and the traffic coming back from Vegas to LA on Sunday is-"

"Is horrific." She said with a heart half full over Damon's selfless deed. "Oh my God, you've signed your death wish, Kat is gonna kill you if he doesn't get here on time. I can't believe you. And, Damon... wow, he did that for you?" She went from being pissed to pleased with his actions but now worried for his safety once he got back, because Katherine was going to kill him. Plus, a part of her was horrified that he may not make it.

"Yes. I didn't even ask. He just made it happen. Here it is, six pm and he's not here. I feel awful, Dear Bonnie. My wife-to-be, is going to serve my dick for dessert."

"Lijah... we won't let that happen. We can stall if need be. Okay, I'll call Damon, and we will-"

"I'm here!" A voice shouted busting in the room, nervously. His hair wasn't done. His face wasn't shaved or even neatly trimmed for that matter. He wasn't the normal Damon. He lost eight hours of primping time, and looked like it. Bonnie hadn't seen him look so, thrown off in his life. But his voice sounded like her safe place. Their eyes met, and without thought she ran to him tossing her arms around his neck and squeezing him. Totally forgetting about how hey left each other on bad terms two days ago. He could feel how worried she was in the way she hugged him. "Hey, Sweet Pea. It's okay. I'm here. I have the ring." His arms wrap around her, hugging her back. His long arms felt like it almost wrapped around her twice. She pulled up and looked at him.

"I was so worried."

Their eyes couldn't stop staring in each other's. He wanted nothing more but to kiss her, and they were interrupted by the door opening up again. "The bride is ready."

Everyone turned to the voice, and stopped. Bonnie was thrown out of her moment. "Damn, uhh, I should get ready. I need my tux." He said to Elijah.

"Yes, come on, we can handle everything back here. But you won't have time to shave or-"

"It's okay. The five o'clock shadow looks sexy on you." Bonnie said, not having caught herself ogling his disheveled look. Damon surprisingly turned towards her, smirking at the comment. She then realized, and felt embarrassed. "Umm. I need to go calm Kat down okay. She knew you weren't here, and was freaking out."

"Yeah, of course." He agreed. But somehow, they were stuck in a trance, not moving. Just staring.

"Ahem." Elijah cleared his voice.

"Ummmm... yeah so-"

"Okay. I'll see you out there." She said. They smiled at each other, and she walked out, leaving Elijah to stare at his friend, who was visibly stuck on the sight of the woman he loved walking out of the door, but not wanting to let her leave.

"Damon?"

"Eli?"

"Thank you so much. I do not know how to ever repay-"

"Stop." Damon interrupted him. "It's nothing. I'm sure you've done it for me. Let's just, get this ceremony going, before Kat, comes back here and skins me."

Elijah laughed, but it was almost painful, because he was terrified. Damon watched him laugh nervously, and he patted him on the back, after taking off his v-neck. "Bro, it's okay to be nervous. I know, you're always the guy who has it together, but it's okay to feel afraid."

"No, it's not. I'm her security. I always have the answers. When she needs me, I'm there. What if I'm an awful husband? What if I'm like my brother?" Elijah rubbed the sweat beads on his forehead. He never sweat this way unless he was having sex.

"No. There's no way, you and Kol could ever be the same. Mikael isn't your blood." Damon paused, regretting those words. "I don't mean it, the way I said it. I'm sorry. I know you hate that."

"It's okay, I understood you. But, while you're right, he raised me. He is the father I know. The example I have. He was awful, to my mother."

"But, you won't be. It's not in you, to be that man. You're, heart is big, and without sounding like a little bitch... I fucking admire that about you." Elijah nodded his head in appreciation, and both men hugged. "Now, hand me the damn tux. I smell like ass. You'd never known I took a shower this morning, because all the driving in the heat has me sweating like a pig."

Stefan and Klaus walked back in the room, after having helped seat everyone. "Fuck, you look-"

"Stefan, not fucking now! Help me." Damon demanded. The men had five minutes to make him look... Damon-ish.

 **...**

Kat stood in place while he dress train was being brushed. Her olive skin was flawlessly gold tinted, so slight by so rich and decadent. As if she were a Grecian statue. Her hair was pulled back and filled with curls most of which were pinned up, some still flowing down her back.

Bonnie's eyes watered a little staring at Katherine. "Wow, you look... so beautiful. You look like a Goddess."

"Bonnie stop. I look like royalty at best." Bonnie laughed, watching Katherine still manages to do what she does best, be sarcastic and snatched at the same time. "You know I have to use humor to avoid crying, because, if I cry, it'll all hit me, and I just... don't want to be emotional today."

"It's a good day to show emotion. I promise."

"I know, but I'm already gonna kick Damon's ass. So, it helped that he was late, because, it got me angry." She smiled, feeling the tears pool in her eyes. "But, I remember my parents divorce. And the fact that, after all of these years, they are coming together for my wedding, it's just crazy. They barely talk to each other, and they once, chose each other, Bon. They did, what Elijah and I are doing today. I just, don't want to end up the same way."

"Kat, babe... trust me, I've been there. Remember, Kol?" She laughed.

"Exactly. You and Kol, were going to be each other's-"

"Nope. We were young, and unprepared. Had no idea what we wanted or who we were. So, you can't compare the situations. And if you do, you'll just realize, I'm right. And, I can't promise yours and Elijah's future. Because no one can. But what I can say, is you've dated a lot. ALOT!" She added sarcastically. "But, you've changed with Elijah. Not who you are, but what you were willing to give from the beginning. You were never one to trust easily. Fall in love easily. You in fact preferred sugar daddy's, because it was such an impersonal thing for you." They both laughed. "You dated guys who were always busy and you rarely stuck to just one at a time."

"One guy was sooo much maintanance."

"Yeah. My point exactly. Elijah is the first guy to have all of your attention. Hell, he has more than that. He has your lock code to your phone."

"That's such a big fuckin deal, you have no idea how hard that was."

"Right. Because it meant you had to know for sure it was him and only him. And he's whatever you want whenever you want it. He works hard to make sure you're never bored. He's your fireman, your school master, he's ice cold when you want him to be. Burning hot when you need it. He's everything you need and want, and it doesn't bother him to do that for you, because, he loves you. As long as the two of you keep doing what you're doing. Compromising, for one another, I can assure you, that you'll have a happy, loving, and adventurous marriage. Okay, don't let a law, or piece of paper, change the heart of what you are to each other. Don't let it stop the dating you still do with each other. You guys fit. Miranda and Grayson, are not Elijah and Katherine. And, you guys aren't Kol and Bonnie. So, stop comparing the situations."

"Yeah, you're right. I know, it's just... children of divorced parents, always wonder... what if."

"Don't wonder. Make your own answer clear always. He's lucky to have you. You're loyal, and honest. Even if your honesty isn't always warranted." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Pft. You know it."

"My beautiful best friend, I'm so happy for you. And I'm glad I'm able to be here, and watch you live one of the happiest moments of your life. I'm honored to be your Maid of honor."

"I don't think I could've gotten through my and Elijah's break up, without you. Really you were by my side through the whole thing. You were even there for Elijah. We, wouldn't be here today, if it weren't for both you and Damon sending us to Alaska. And dealing with our crisis. Thank you."

"Of course, what are best friends for?" Bonnie leaned in and hugged Katherine, but not too tight, because she was already snug in her corset.

"I guess I shouldn't be so mad at Damon. Maybe I'll thank him too. Just not today. That asshole was late."

"Go easy on him. I think he had a rough morning." Bonnie said sincerely.

"Fine. But he deserves to know how stressed he had me."

"Okay." Bonnie lifted Kat's vail and pulled it over her face. "Okay Queen. Let's get you married."

 **...**

The men met back up, outside of the alter doors... with Katherine, Bonnie, Rebekah, and Elena. Elijah was at the alter, and Katherine was standing calmly with Bonnie. Damon walked towards her to apologize, and before he could get a full sentence out, "Kat, I just wanted to say-"

 **SLAP!**

"That's for being late to my big day. I hope it was worth it." He stood in literal shock, and grit his jaws. Bonnie bit back a giggle, and shook her head, silently lipping, _Sorry._ Luckily Kat had a long white glove on, so the sting was less abrasive.

Everyone lined up in order, and before the music started to play, he looked at Bonnie, for the first time realizing her dress, matched his suit accessories. "You look fucking beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Meanwhile, I look so mediocre. Which is absolutely, not like me. I'm not mediocre."

"Mediocre. More like super humbled, by... regularity." She smiled sarcastically.

"Haaaaa. Funny."

 **SMACK!**

"Ouch." Damon said, when Kat popped the back of his head.

"Walk dick head, it's your fucking turn." She whispered angrily, scooting him through the alter.

"Talk about bridezilla. Holy shit! Elijah is so fucking lucky I took the hit for this." He quietly said, making Bonnie laugh as they walked out. She was fixing his hair as the alter doors opened, and he was smiling at her adoringly. She forgot Kai was there, when Damon kissed her on the cheek as they walked out. The two of them walked out like they belonged together. Kai recognized Damon's face, and the way he looked standing next to Bonnie. It wasn't a moment he lived for, or cared for.

Still she hadn't noticed him, because of the commotion from the night before and today.

Through the display of friendly affections, everyone was silenced as Kat started to walk down the isle. The chapel was silenced and Elijah lit up, like a man, who had everything he could ever ask for. Her dress, was elegant, and the train was longer than Kol's track record for ruining lives. She wore off the shoulders sleeves, that started below her shoulders. And the dress was fitted all the way to her knees where it fanned out. Her bouquet was the colors of her bridesmaids dresses, of roses, and babies breath. And her veil was pinned to the back of her long draped hairstyle with part of it covering her face.

When her father made it to the end of the alter, he kissed her cheek. She stood near her fiancé, and the two of them were a sight for sore eyes. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

Within minutes of profound words, hopeful wishes, and adoring glances, he was kissing Katerina Mikaelson, aka, Kitten. And they were husband and wife.

 **...**

When the ceremony was over, Bonnie rode with the bridal party over to the reception. The large tent on the property was on a beautiful hilltop in Corona Del Mar, over-looking the Pacific Ocean. You'd ink they opted for an outdoor wedding, on the beach, but Kat was adamant about retaining her golden spray tan.

After group portraits and doubles of the wedding party, the bride and groom, and the Bride and Maid-of-honor, and Groom and Best man, the group gathered around chatting, before heading into the reception tent. Kai watched on from afar as Bonnie took pics, and waited for her to return. They still hadn't spoken much since before he went to Washington. When she'd seen him from afar, she excused herself after talking with Rebekah and Elena.

Slowly she headed towards him, in her yellow dress, and he tried his best to match her. Without being able to wear yellow, as per Katherine's request. He bought a yellow flower for his suit pocket. Her smile brightened as she approached him, and he stood shyly, contemplating how to hug her, knowing he was being watched. As if it weren't awkward enough for him, he realized she had been friendly with Damon from the ceremony on. But, his thoughts and negativity were flushed down the window, when she batted her eyes. "Mr. Parker."

"Ms. Bennett." He grinned, grabbing her hand and kissing it. It didn't go unnoticed by Damon, when he stopped and saw Bonnie headed towards the unnamed guy. His entire demeanor changed, watching Kai smile at Bonnie. Then after kissing her hand, he watched a six-foot-something sandy brown haired guy tower over his submissive, his woman, his property, his territory, his lady, his girlfriend, his sweet pea, his Bonnie, his Schiavetto. And hug her like he was trying to own her. Damon's jaws began to tick in fury, and it didn't get better when said, man, leaned down and kissed her hand. "Wow, yellow, is absolutely your color. You look bronzed and flawless."

"Oh stop." She blushed. "Tell me more?"

He laughed at her, and kissed her again. "And, looking at your hair swept up like this... damn. I wanna take your neck, and bite it."

"What's gotten into you Mr. Parker? You're usually more reserved."

"I don't know. I just feel strangely, aroused. And strangely, possessive. But, I know we are just friends, so... I digress."

"Well, I may, or may not have accidentally done something stupid."

"What?"

"I accidentally told my ex, I was dating someone. Forgetting you'd be here today for a second. So, naturally, even though I lied, he will assume it's you."

"Ohhhh." His eyes widened. "Shit."

"Yeah. Sorry. Listen, if anyone asks, just say we're friends."

"Okay. But, I mean, if you think it'll help you, then I can pretend to be your boyfriend for you."

"No, Kai, really. I feel bad for putting you in is situation, but it was purely coincidence. And-" He pulled her body in for a peck on the cheek. But he didn't realize he'd accidentally make her smile, when his beard tickled her. "Kai, oh my god, your beard." She laughed. When he pulled away from her cheek, they made eye contact, and both paused, until he spoke.

"See, I'm good at pretending. What are friends for?" His face was too close to hers again, and the moment became too personal. They both moved slowly away from each other, not even realized Damon was watching from afar.

 _Fuck._

Damon thought, his beard was definitely filled, and near perfect. He noticed how much different the unnamed man was from him. He immediately realized the man couldn't wear a suit quite the way he could. No one was as tailored in a suit as Damon was. Especially this guy. Stefan realized his brother was standing with an aggressive tension in his shoulders. His stance was like a Doberman Pincher.

"Damon, today is Elijah's and Kat's day. Let it go."

"I'm fine." Damon said, grimly, almost with a growl.

"Okay, good. You're date is inside. Let's go get a drink."

"Yes. Let's." He agreed after watching Bonnie and Kai walk inside. They headed towards the tent, and the entire group left Elijah and Kat to finish their solo pictures.

 **...**

Elijah held Kat in his arms, glancing down at her, as directed by the photographer. "You are the most, beautiful woman on this earth. And I'm profoundly honored to have you as my wife."

"Keeper, baby... I'm still in shock. I don't even know what to do with myself. My happiness, is unmatched. I've never, ever been this happy." She gave a romantic gaze, and he took her lips in a gentle kiss. The photographer caught the intimate moment, and began snapping away. Elijah's strong jaw, was then cupped by Kat's hand, gently, and he dipped her slight as the sun began to set over the ocean.

The photographer captured the moment perfectly. A sunset, over the ocean, with a shadowy figure of a man kissing a woman.

Elijah then lifted Katherine up and used her hand to turn her. And with no music he sang in her ear and began to sway. "Let us share our first dance, beneath the sunset of a California sky. Signifying the first time we met. On the yacht, at this very beach, ready to sip champagne over the ocean adrift."

"Sure keeper. But, don't let me melt in the heat. A short dance, please?"

"Of course my little kitten." He grinned dotingly. "Can you please purr for me?"

"Baby? The photographer is there." She blushed.

"In my ear. I want to feel your lips against my ear."

"But that makes you horny."

"Certainly, but the build up to the honeymoon will be worth it. We will take the helicopter to NAPA for two nights. Then we are off to Chena Hot Springs, Alaska." She purred gently and made him bite his lip.

"Who would've thought, we'd end up loving the place Damon and Bonnie sent us to work out or issues? You and I almost didn't get here?"

"And yet, here we are. And I have never been happier."

"May I call you by your name?"

"For today, my love, certainly." He sweetly spoke as they sway.

"Elijah?"

"Katerina?"

"Thank you for wearing white and pink today."

"Anything for you, love."

"Elijah?"

"Yes Mrs. Mikaelson?" He smiled hearing the name on from his lips.

"I'm officially Mrs. Mikaelson. I'm officially your wife." She grinned from ear to ear.

"We officially belong to one another."

"I love you."

"I love you too, my love." And the moment was lost in a kiss, under orange skies, and blue waters. "I think we should go re-introduce ourselves to everyone."

 **...**

oOo Damon oOo

I had a glass of bourbon in my hand, and stood in my own corner of the reception hall. I decided to look at my phone. I was bewildered by the behavior of Bonnie towards me three nights ago, then the following morning, then today when I got here. First she was all over me telling me she missed me. Then she was almost utterly annoyed at the fact that we slept together. Then, today, I felt that weird connection between us again, that pulled us together, even when we tried to remain at a distance. Now I'm staring at the little voicemail tab that hadn't disappeared in over a month. "Fuck it." Watching her laugh with another man, is more painful than I'd ever have thought. What do I have to lose? I press the screen on the voicemail tab, and wait.

I lean against the wall continuously skipping other messages I'd avoided. Mostly from Oliver and Stefan. Until I hear her voice. "Damon, its Bonnie." I keep listening, and every word, felt like a bullet to my soul. He words continue... "you were just this enigma. And somehow..." word for word, I regret not having listened to this over a month ago. Because maybe she wouldn't be here, with him. "Hopefully you get his message in time... Bye." It was a long message. Long messages were not Bonnie's thing. When it was all done, I realized, that if I were her, I'd be angry at me too.

"Damn. I never went home. She waited for me. And I never showed up or even called back."

* * *

 **The full voicemail will be played next chapter But he listened to snippets after she'd told him how she was hurt by him not returning her call. Are you surprised by Bonnie's one-night-stand and all that happened? I know some of you wanted it to be Klaus, but I couldn't do that to Bonnie's character, it doesn't fit her in this story, and what she's internally battling. Both she and the man she slept with. And would've meant a whole new level of fucked-upness. Even though Kol deserves the worst, he'll get what's coming to him. Bonnie lied about having a boyfriend. And Damon sees Kai. Whom he hates already. But this was a small Intro into drunk Bamon. Please tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading about Bonnie the sexventurist.**


	31. And Burn It!

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 30- ... And Burn**

 **R-M**

 **So, as you may or may not have noticed the last two chapter titles, plus this one... "MATCH STICK," "FLAME," & "AND BURN." This trio of chapters set a precedence for the end of an Era for Bonnie and Damon. "MATCH STICK" was lighting a bit of a fire under Bonnie and Damon. "FLAME" was obvious, we know what Bonnie and Damon are capable of when they come together. (ALL Pun intended-FULL DISCLOSURE lol) This being the final chapter of that Era... "AND BURN" meaning, in order for anything to be rebuilt, it has to be burned down. With that being said, Plz Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"How does it feel to call her "wife" now?"

"You know, it feels slightly different. It's like, there's a certainty now. Granted," he stated calmly, "anything can happen between now and my death. But somehow, it solidifies the bond we already created."

Damon sipped Bourbon, and stood with his friend, watching Kat mingle with guests, and become elaborately expressive about her appreciation for her diamond ring. Same setting as her engagement ring. They were actually a set. But she wore the wedding ring only for now. She'll have to get her engagement ring resized and soldered to the wedding ring. But never less. She was being very discreet about the platinum band.

"So, it feels different, than the former bond?" He asked with serious contemplative thoughts.

"Well, not entirely. But actually, like a step further than before. I mean, let's be logical, it's only a piece of paper by law. But the soul, feels differently with the ceremonial engagement. The soul feels very connected. Not only do I feel this possession of her, but I feel, like my soul is belongs to her. She owns me Damon. This psychotic women, owns the deepest part of me."

"Wow." The blue-eyed devil glanced at his brown-eyed friend. "That's beautiful Eli. Congrats. If anyone deserves it, its you."

"You too Damon. But you have to truly believe you deserve love, and happiness. You have to truly believe, it is yours to have, and cherish. If you don't believe it, how will she?"

"Eli... I'm not meant to have it. Because, apparently, I don't know how to handle it."

"That woman, in the literal sense, is not your property." Elijah engaged, intellectually for a moment, with his best friend. "You see, our sexual and primitive nature tells us that, this woman is mine. It is because we claim that need for feeling dominant. And inside of us, this deep need to be dominant takes over. But, to really dominate, is to submit. You become hers."

"Eli, I know all of this. What are you getting at?"

"No, you see... Katerina, is my submissive. I control this lustful behavior, we created. She allows this, because she chooses not to be dominant sexually. You see, when she cheated on me, I took the understanding that she was beginning to question her submissive state, she was feeling less than. She was feeling inadequate. We spoke of this. I thought she was being selfish when she cheated, but really, it was my fault as well. People don't understand this, but she is mine, and it is my job to understand her. So, we took time apart. I allowed her the opportunity to find herself. Because, she admitted to me, my expectations of her were too high. I expected her to be perfect, and without flaw. I wanted perfection from her. She felt I was taking everything that made her, uniquely who she is, by demanding more than I was giving myself. And it takes a toll on the mind. She was correct. Feeling inadequate, is everything I never wanted. So, when we got back together, I was more conscious of what she needed. And I, stopped expecting perfection from her, and just reminded her of how everything she was was everything I needed, and nothing more. I had to make her believe she was enough, and that I didn't doubt her. I had to fix, the way I made Katerina feel inadequate."

"I see. So you blame yourself for her cheating?"

"Not fully. She's a grown woman who made the conscious choice to cheat. But... I took responsibility in the part I played. As any adult should. As two adults, we see it for what it is and made the effort together, to move on."

"I get it."

"Now, Bonnie feels inadequate. You were take, take, taking. You took control sexually. You took and fed, off of her emotionally. You were so starved emotionally yourself, and it's not your fault. Your parents played a huge role in this. But while it helped you become an amazing therapist, being able to remove emotions when dealing with patients, and to be objective, and help from a place of concise theory, perspective, and intellect, it hindered you in your personal life. Especially romantically. But you messed up, in where, Bonnie wasn't a patient, and she was willing to give you everything emotionally to sate you. This is how much she loved you. But, you took advantage, because you'd never felt such dedication, such love, such nurture. And you continued to feed, draining her of the reason to hold on. Because as she gave you fed, and you did not pour yourself back into her, the way she did to you emotionally. It clicked inside of her, that she'd been through that once. With Kolson."

Damon felt a hit to his ego being compared to Kol. "Wow."

"But you know, I know, you are nothing like him, in terms of the way you love her. But, the feeling she got, allowed her to pull away from the sex, and the desire, and operate off what she was being fed emotionally. And that is when she felt betrayed, because while you fed her mentally and sexually, her emotions, were what she needed the most catered to. You understand?"

"I do." He spoke little, but opened his ears. The therapist in him, was an observant listener.

"This woman, is rationalizing her emotions now. Without you controlling them. You have to let her inside of here, Damon." Elijah put his two fingers to his best friend's temple. "You have to let her inside of here, and then focus that, on letting her feed from your emotions."

"Eli, I don't have it to give."

"You do."

"No. I feel so empty in there somedays. Especially without her."

"Tell me this, when you are with her, do you feel those emotions building inside of you?"

"Of course. I feel so much emotion, inside because of her, that, I immediately felt the emptiness when she left me."

"Well then ask yourself this, Damon... what are you willing to give up, to get that back?"

"Anything."

"Even control?"

"Sure, I guess." He said doubtedly.

"You cannot guess. You have to be sure. Because the only way to get that woman back, is to throw out the text books. The clinical experience. You're not a psychologist in these moments. You're a man, in love. Let her inside of your head, and feed her the emotions she brings out of you. Give her the one thing you never allow yourself to let go of."

"Control."

"Indeed. Show her, you trust her, with the deepest part of you."

"When she is sober, she wants nothing to do with me."

"So far from the truth. When you got here, and before you got here, I felt it in her eyes. She felt emptiness. Then this sparkle lit inside of her once you showed up. And she looked at you the way a woman deeply in love looks at a man. She is yours Damon. But... my friend, you have to believe that. And trust that. No matter who she is with, you have to know she is yours. And over time, she will come to see she always has been yours. Who cares about this fellow. He's temporary. But let her see it herself. You can't force him away. Give her the chance and trust Bonnie to make the right choice.

"There you are lover. I've been taking pictures with everyone, and haven't seen you since our dance." A slender body made its way to them.

"Katerina, mi amor." His face softened into a wide smile, and he grabbed her lovingly, offering the slightest kiss just below her earlobe, then whispered something into her ear making her grin.

"Naughty little man."

"Little?"

She gave him a suggestive look and smiled looking away, feeling his hand cup and squeeze her ass. "So, Damon, your date... is your submissive?"

"Kat... do you really have to ask?"

"I suppose not. She's just, so, new. And she is very wide-eyed. Thought you'd never take another baby-sub after Bonnie."

"She's not a baby. She's had a couple Doms. Just not, of my particular nature."

"I would say the caliber in which you operate, I'm certainly shocked you don't just operate full time."

"Because, I don't want a live in submissive, whose my girlfriend. I need my space."

"And if Bonnie ever agreed to move in with you, and give you that caliber of control, would you want that? What Elijah and I will soon have."

Damon smirked. He didn't say anything, just smirked.

Kat smiled back at him. "That's exactly what the fuck I thought."

"I actually can't understand, how Elijah lets you talk like that."

"He loves it. The same way that I love he talks like a proper school boy. We just go together this way. Don't let Elijah's prim English lifestyle fool you Damon. He loves this raunchy American girl. He loves that I'm a bitch. And he loves that I'm blunt."

Elijah blushed, in a way he didn't do often. Damon caught him, started to laugh. "I know. You are the epitome of Elijah's desires. He's marrying his dream."

"Is he lying?" She turned and asked her husband.

"It couldn't be the furthest from a lie. Damon's well aware of the things I like."

"Do you two have pillow talk about me?"

"Listen, we are men. We do not gossip, or do the whole, giddy thing, that ladies are accustomed to with their close friends. But he is my friend. We are both active, and serious dominant men. Of course we are honest about the subject of women. A real man can be honest with his closest friend, about his lady. And also offer sound advice," he looked at Damon, about their conversation just minutes ago, "as men, we need that voice of reason. And believe it or not, Damon has been mine more often than not."

"Well, Damon, I appreciate that he has you. And I would like to thank you for being the one man, that my man can count on anytime."

"Don't thank me. He's like a brother to me. And you make him happy. And I'm happy for you both."

The two smiled at him, and looked at one another, then kissed. It was very obvious these two were meant for one another. Anyone looking on can see the deep rooted love between them. Whether it lasted for ever or for the time being, nothing was coming between them. Damon hugged them both and excused himself. That's when he noticed Bonnie and her date on the dance floor. He was stopped in his tracks.

 **...**

Kai held Bonnie in his arm, and held the other hand in his own. They danced to a country song, that was requested. Bonnie didn't listen to much country music. Having grown up in Oakland, California, she was raised on RnB, blues, jazz, and hip hop. But she had an affinity for Sade, Miles Davis, Etta James, Ella Fitzgerald, and Billie holiday. These were her soft spots. But everything else, she could appreciate. So, at a moment of dancing to a country song, Kai lead her foot by foot to dance. "This is crazy. I have never done this?"

"Done what? Country dancing?"

"Yes. It's foreign to me. Who requested this?" She laughed looking around, wondering who of their friends liked country.

"Who cares? All that matters, is it's just you and I, and that guy... dancing. Which means everyone's watching us, be silly. It's kind of romantic."

"Ugh. It's hard not to find you adorable." Just as the beat changed, kissed her cheek, and spun her out, and around, pulled her back in and dipped her before more two stepping. "Oh hell, Kai. You're too good at this." She laughed, following his lead. It wasn't long before they were interrupted by her parents.

"Sweetie. Wow. Who is-"

"My friend, mom. Kai, this is my mother and father. Mom and dad, this is Kai." Bonnie was uninterested in introducing her parents to Kai, after what happened to Damon. And Damon, was still an elusively sensitive head and heart space for her to deal with when it came to her parents.

"I'm honestly, pleasantly surprised." Abby said snidely. Even if Kai made Bonnie feel the same way just seconds ago.

"Are you? Because technically, I am _still_ married. And I was sure you had an issue with... hmmm, I don't know, my whole life! By the way, Kai knows I'm married too, mom, so..."

Kai looked between the two confused, and was interrupted from getting ready to greet her parents. "Bonnie." He mom giggled, "Stop being rude." Abby grabbed Kai's hand and shook it and her father followed suit, and smiled uncomfortably. "It's nice see our daughter laughing. And to see you all out here, being goofy, is a welcomed change, from what we're used to seeing from her."

"Uhh, I definitely can say she and I always have a lot of fun together. She's also very funny. I'm not sure most people realize that." He said dotingly. He pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at her, playing the part. Bonnie offered a slight grin, but the entire moment felt condescending. And not on purpose. She knew Kai didn't know better. And she knew her mom, was just happy to see her not with Damon. But, she was upset, by how the moment her mother walked up to them, it diminished the anger she had for Damon, as she immediately became defensive with her mother, remembering how she treated Damon. And suddenly, everything she and Damon had up until that point hit her, unexpectedly. Had Bonnie come with Damon, her mother wouldn't be this friendly towards Damon, and it angered Bonnie to see it play out. Her mother was now, laughing and joking with Kai. A man she didn't know. Her father was interrupted by Kat's parents, so he disappeared. But Abby was being too friendly, and Bonnie needed to leave the situation before she said something.

It didn't go unnoticed by Damon, who stood aside and watched as Abby started talking to Kai. Then she saw Kol, all in with his date. How did he manage to get passed her the whole time? She looked more closely, and that when she saw Andy doting around with her hand out, showing everyone a ring on her left hand. "What the hell?" She mouthed to herself. "Is that...? No, it couldn't be." She thought.

"And Bonnie always did have a mind of her own. But I'll say, you seem like a nice guy." Her mother's words hit her eardrums uncomfortably. She just needed Kai to pretend to be her date to keep her mind off of Damon, and just in case Kol, thought he could come and see she and Damon together. Maybe Kol, would lay off Damon, if he saw that Damon was no longer a threat, she explained a little to Kai, so he knew he had his work cut out for him, but she couldn't have realized how much things would just hit her all at once, the moment she saw Damon standing with a pretty brunette, having a glass of champagne and talking. "Fuck." She sighed quietly. "What the hell am I doing?" Bonnie spoke quietly to herself, having noticed Kai had gotten into the conversation with Abby and she politely excused herself for the bathroom. "I have to go to the ladies room. I'll be right back." Kai wanted to stop her, and ask if she was okay, but Abby was stealing all of his attention.

 **...**

The bright and beautiful yellow dress, stole the sight of Damon as she moved across the dance floor. He saw Kai and Abby laughing, and how uncomfortable it made Bonnie, and then he saw Andie and Kol, acting like they'd been together for years. Bonnie headed towards the outside of the tent, to go to the restroom inside of the hotel across a large garden. She moved faster than he'd ever seen, and didn't catch up with her until she was halfway across the dance floor.

"Bonnie... Bonnie!" He called. She continued to walk, because he was the last person she needed to see right now. Looking in his eyes would shed her with so much guilt from her mother, she'd be taken back to a place, that made her vulnerable towards him. "Bonnie, stop."

"Damon, I have to go to the bathroom." She said, without looking back.

He grabbed her gently by the shoulder. She stopped and felt his hand on her shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

"Damon, I don't think-" he turned her body towards his, and pulled her into his chest. It was horrible to smell the memories on his skin, and in his hair. And even worse as he spoke, the smell of his breath drug her back to the place where they had been trapped in close proximity and drowning in one another's need for oxygen.

"One dance, please? I may never get this chance again." His hand held one of hers as his arm held her close to him on her lower back and around her waist. "You look gorgeous. And I'm not saying it to say it. This dress, hugs you in the right places and," he hand caressed the skin of her back. "I've always loved seeing you in backless." He whispered into her temple, as it rest near his mouth. Bonnie didn't say much, but she breathed into his chest wanting so badly to relax and being able to. Her mind was too busy figuring out when to inhale and exhale. In the meantime, the couple with the matching canary attire stole some attention, on the dance floor, as Etta James' At Last was started to play by the live band and singer.

 _ **Aaaaaat laaaast**_

 _ **My love has come along.**_

 _ **My lonely days, are over**_

 _ **And life is like a song...**_

 _ **Oh oh ooh ya ya at last**_

 _ **The skies above are blueeee**_

 _ **My heart was wrapped I clovers**_

 _ **The night I looked at you...**_

More and more glances were stolen while they slow danced, and Damon held her as if she were still his. Everything appeared to be fine. Especially when her head rest on his chest. Many guests took notice, including a look-lurking Abby and Kai.

 _ **I found a dream**_

 _ **that I could speak to**_

 _ **A dream that I**_

 _ **Can call my own**_

 _ **I found a thrill**_

 _ **To press my cheek to**_

 _ **A thrill that I-I-I**_

 _ **Have never known**_

The two held each other as the song played, and for three minutes, it was their dance floor. They owned it, and they didn't even realize it, as they were lost in an impenetrable bubble. As the song came to an end, Bonnie slowly pulled away from him, until he pulled her back in with a serious face, and spoke.

"I woke up today with the intention of bringing you home tonight. I didn't care you'd be here with him."

Green eyes shot up at him, "I'm not about to-"

"Listen, Bonnie, please."

"Damon, not right now. I... I don't need any drama, or bullshit right now."

"It's not about that. Listen," he looked in her eyes, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"For what, two nights ago? It wasn't your fault. We... made a mistake together. And I take accountability for my actions." He noticed she couldn't look him in the eyes, so he stood silently for a few seconds.

"No. I'm not sorry about that. I could never regret a moment spent with you. Even if we're fighting." He grinned. "Anytime we spend together, good or bad, is my favorite time."

Bonnie's eyes watered when he spoke, turned from looking at the ground to him, and he could've said anything but that, and she would've stuck to her guns about him. But he said that, and that melted her inside to her core. Her lips started to shake, and she covered it with her hand.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry." He pulled her closer to him so it wasn't obvious to people she was emotional. "I wanted to give you an apology. Not for our fights, because if I'm being honest, I love our fights as much as I love our sex. You're so passionate, and convicted. Also, you're absolutely valid in your feelings, and it makes me love you that much more." She shook her head, confused, but unwilling to accept his kindness.

"Damon, I don't deserve your kindness-" but he interrupted her.

"No. Let me finish. I messed up with you. I messed up horribly. I was manipulative. I was calculated. I was distinctive and detailed, in trying to win you over. It was selfish, and underhanded. I can't believe, I stooped so low, to prove I was capable of loving and trying to validate my own insecurities with your need to be nurturing and accepted for who you were." He grabbed her by her face gently, and wanted his words to mean something.

"You are someone Bonnie... who's deserving of honesty, trust, love, acceptance, truth, realness, loyalty, integrity, respect, and appreciation. And even, if I believed I gave you as much of that as I could, I went about it, the wrong way. I didn't know what I was doing, and I was so afraid, to lose you... I just kept going with it." Some of the guest saw him sharing a moment, and it seemed endearing and hopeful. "I loved you, so much, I did what I had to do to keep you, selfishly. But, I'm a fucking therapist, and I did, the very thing I try to help keep my patients from doing. It goes to show, how imperfect and fucked up I am. Yes. Therapists can have issues too. But, no matter what, you didn't deserve to be lied to. And I was wrong. I understand, that, I used my professional knowledge and abused the entire situation. Including having Kol as a patient. Fuck. I'm such a fuck up, that I didn't realize it. Not until I saw you over there, watching how much you didn't realize you couldn't handle this situation mentally. Seeing me, Kol, and having this new guy here. It's not easy on you, and I can see it. I was so wrong, for all of it, Sweet Pea. I'm so sorry. I never gave you a real apology, because I didn't really know how. But, I do now. I'm sorry."

His hands were still gently cupping her face as she felt overwhelmed with emotions.

"Wow, Damon... I don't know what to say."

They paused a while, and not saying much. Damon almost didn't want to let her face go, or her body from his presence. And he felt like he needed to savor this moment for what it was, and what it meant, that he was stepping away, to let her clear her mind. But his time, with the notion that he owed her an apology, and he owed her the clarity that he wanted the best for her, no matter what she chose in life.

"Thank you, Damon."

"And... this weekend, I'm sorry. Me, putting you in an uncomfortable place mentally, between myself, and the guy you're dating, was more selfishness on my part. I don't deserve you if I can't give you my best. I need to work through this, and become a better man... a better person." She looked up at Damon seeing his eyes water, and he bit his lip in order to keep from getting as emotional as he felt, watching her want to break down in his presence, but seeing how hard she fought to hold it together for him too. Bonnie's top lip swallowed her bottom lip, holding it together as best as she could, soaking up the moisture of her tears, all the while Kai and Abby spotted them, and noticed the exchange was finding Bonnie to seem vulnerable in Damon's grasp. "Oh God, this is... hard for me. But, I need you to know, it was never false for me. I may have been underhanded, but I'd never known what I wanted in my life until I met you. And you hold my happiness in the palm of your hands. But, I also, have come to realize, that... I will always want nothing but happiness for you. Because, I love you more than anyone in this room combined could know. And your mental health, matters to me, Sweet Pea. It always has. So, I am releasing you Bonnie. I know it sounds very pretentious of me to say it like that. But, I'm giving you back to the world. I know you can't move on, and find what you really want because you still hold this connection to me. And I never, really respected your pain, enough to give you peace of mind. And I see it now, that my trying to _**control**_ everything, hurt you. I see how you hold on to me, hold onto Kol, hold onto pleasing everyone. When you shouldn't have to. You're hurting because of me, and I hate myself for it."

"Damon, you don't have to do this here. Seriously, you can enjoy yourself, with your date. I'm not upset because of you. I'm not angry with you anymore... My mom is just-"

"You are hurt because of me." Him telling her to move forward, was almost as painful as her realizing she needed him, and being unable to tell him.

"Damon, Everything is not... your fault. We can-"

"No, it is. Because, you couldn't have known the mental power I'd bring into this union. You couldn't have known how mentally prepared I was to do what I had to do for you. And I owed you the right to understand me, as a man before I selfishly pursued you. I owed you, to let you resolve your marriage, before I pursued you. And you won't be able to be happy, as long as I'm holding on to you. Because, we are literally unfinished business. And that's why I have to let you go. Because I love you that much."

"No..." she shook her head, in greater disbelief. Bonnie was stunned he'd do this at the reception, on Elijah and Kat's wedding day of all days. But she wasn't sure if she was angry because he'd done it so casually, or if she was upset, because she didn't want him to let her go. She wanted to feel him fight for her, the way he fought to come between her and Kol. The way he fought to hate his mother.

Damon leaned in, and kissed her softly on her lips. Her eyes closed, and the tears fell down her face, slowly. Palms shaking as she cupped his face. He pulled his lips from her for a second and spoke, holding back all of his own emotions, "I love you Bonnie... so much. I will never forget how beautiful, you look on this day. I thought roses were my favorite, but, I think my favorite flower is a sunflower now." He smiled through pained eyes, bordering water and a reddish tint. Lips shaking, and jaws clenched. "How you've managed to force me to look at myself, and become a better man, in every way, from this point forward. Your love has done that for me. And, I love you enough to let you go." Then he kissed her one more time, and he let her go. Something Kol never did for her, and still hasn't done for her. And probably won't do... let her go, to move forward. Damon, did it. He allowed her the freedom, to be happy without holding her back. As he pulled away from her face, she moved his hands from her face, and continued to cry. And she couldn't face him, any longer, because her emotional could no longer be contained.

"Good bye Damon." She left him, and walked back towards the direction in which she'd originally been headed. The bathroom. He could feel her anger, but he had to do it, because he knew eventually, she'd be able to move on happily. He knew she'd understand, eventually. And he had to be a better person, if he ever wanted things to be okay between them. And he had to know, that if they were to ever make it work, he had to prove her happiness meant more to him, than his own. He had to prove it to Bonnie, and himself.

As he felt her shut him out, he turned to see her date walking towards him. "Oh fuck." He murmured. "I don't need this bullshit today." He wasn't intimidated at all, though Kai's stature was bigger by a few inches, and he was heavier muscularly. But Damon was never intimidated by a man. No matter the size. Kai may have been a little bigger, but it didn't matter. He learned early with Giuseppe, that the size of a man was in his heart, not his fist. Even if his fists were pretty good at proving a point.

"Hey."

"Hey. Listen, that wasn't what it looked like. And-"

"Shut up. Listen, I don't fucking know you. And, even with my resources, I haven't done research on you."

"Research?" He asked confused.

"Shut up. You and Bonnie, are done. I don't need you getting in her head. Or trying to win her back. Because in case you didn't know, she's in a different place in her life. And she's happy. And whatever demented head games you're trying to play here, making her cry, you're a selfish bastard. But, whatever you think is going to happen, it's not. Stay the hell away from her!"

"You have the wrong idea-"

"No, I know what you get off on. Demented psycho. How dare you pull his shit on a day like today? And I'd kick your ass, if it wasn't her best friend's wedding day. Consider yourself lucky."

Damon looked up, with a second hand glance, smirking. "Wait, was that a threat?"

"No. But if I see you near her again, trying to hurt her... consider it a promise."

"I don't take kindly to threats. Ask her ex husband, what happened when he threatened me?"

"I'm not afraid of you, asshole." Kai said getting in Damon's face.

"Ahh, you're really lucky I love her. I'm going to let this go... right now. Since you have no idea what just transpired. Between she and myself."

"Damon Salvatore, PhD. Head games specialist."

"What... who the fuck?"

"Oh, yeah. I figured out who you are. I don't need Bonnie to tell me. I'm very resourceful. And if you don't think I can figure out more about you, and expose you, I will."

"Guy, whatever the fuck your name is... you have the wrong idea here. I'm not trying to-"

"I'm not Bonnie. I don't want to fucking hear it. Stay the fuck away from her!" Kai used both hands and pushed Damon at the front of his shoulders, then walked after Bonnie. All he saw was Damon and Bonnie kiss, then Bonnie was crying. In his mind Damon must've done something wrong. He made the mistake of believing Damon was trying to play head games with Bonnie. And he made the mistake, of not leaving well enough alone, when it came to Damon Salvatore.

Damon stood there, waiting for his ego to calm down, and for the testosterone to settle, to keep from going after Kai, but he was luckily interrupted by Stefan.

"Damon, what the hell was that?"

"Fucking prick. I thought I was the asshole. But he takes the cake. He doesn't even know me."

"Why was he so pissed?"

Damon rolled his eyes, because he knew he's sound bad for saying it, but he had to be honest. "I may have kissed Bonnie." Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, and scrunched his lips. "Before you get all judgy, it wasn't a romantic kiss. It was a good bye kiss. I was... apologizing, and accepting her need to move on. And that's it."

"You have to understand, his point of view then, right?"

"Stefan, Bonnie and I have more history then this new guy and Kol have with her, combined." Damon watched as the tall man disappeared after Bonnie. He was pissed he let Kai talk to him in such a way. The old Damon would've tried to kicked his ass. He would never let a man talk to him or touch him like that. And he'd damn sure never let a man, think he could come between him and Bonnie. But it was Elijah and Kat's wedding day, and he spoke his peace to Bonnie. He didn't want her being even more angry at him for killing her date. "I'm not going to kill him. Because, Bonnie would never forgive me."

"Please, I'm not interested in filling out police reports, and bailing you out of jail, because of "self-defense." Stefan mocked with his hands in quotes.

Damon was irritated, and it was already I sign of growth that he didn't at least verbally assault the stranger who threatens him. "What's with you anyway? You look pissed."

"Apparently my wife, and my ex girlfriend, met months ago. And apparently-"

"Kissed?"

"You knew, and didn't tell me?"

"Stef, I tried multiple times but you would've only gotten angry."

"Well of course. My wife cheated on me. With my ex."

"You mean, your wife, got drunk and hung out with my then girlfriend, who's best friend is the twin sister of the woman you used to fuck, while you and said wife, were separated and dating other people. Then they had a moment, bonding over you. I'm Sorry, this is a small group, how could you assume they'd never meet?"

"Uh, simple... Elena lives up state."

"You're an idiot you know that? Her twin sister got married today. Do the math Stefan! Most men would probably beg for a threesome, and you just..."

"Wouldn't. You're right! I'm possessive. I don't share my wife, with neither a man nor a woman. If she and I are together, working on shit. Would you share Bonnie?"

"I always said I never would, and somehow, it happened in Vegas."

"I fucking knew it. I knew it! The moment we ran into her at the strip club, I fucking knew it."

"Listen Stefan, when you have the kind of sexual and physical attraction Bonnie and I have, you don't waste a good drunken opportunity, to have angry make up sex. But, I swear... it was all her doing not mine. Even the female joining in. And while it was kind of hot, I would never do it again. Because, I feel like that female had some tricks I never knew, and I'd be damned anyone ever fucks Bonnie better than I do. Ever!"

"Exactly." Stefan agreed. "Man or woman, I'm not okay with it. Sarah fuckin cheated."

"You're right, and I'm sorry, bro. But Sarah loves you. And she would never do anything to jeopardize your marriage. Be easy on her. She's been your backbone for all these years. Raising your children. Loving you from a distance. Giving you space. And, according to Bonnie, it was pretty innocent, and they were drunk." Damon looked up to see Sarah coming towards them. "I should get back to my plus one. It's bad enough we didn't arrive together." Damon smirked, uncomfortably, and headed away. "Goodbye sis. I'll be seeing you both, okay. I'm going to take my date, and finish our evening elsewhere." He spoke to his sister-in-law who walked towards them.

"Already?"

"Yeah, tonight is harder on me than I thought."

"Okay, Handsome. We'll be seeing you." They hugged and she kissed his cheek. She moved towards her husband who was visibly upset, and trying to refrain from saying anything he'd regret. "You going to be angry all night?"

"All year maybe."

She smiled sweetly at him, and thought about how sensitive he was sometimes. It was endearing right now. Sometimes his sensitivities were selfish, by nature. Him not wanting to be imperfect, and fail, cost them some happy years. But this was different and she felt awful. "Stef... I'm sorry. It was a moment of weakness, I guess. I finally saw the woman my husband was sleeping with. I never wanted to see her. We agreed we'd never, see the other person. But some freakish accident I saw her. And a part of me, just felt jealous, because, it was a part of you I had no connection to." He wasn't buying it. He didn't even speak. "Stefan, come on. It was a one-time, moment."

"Moment?"

"Not even a moment. A thing. A lapse in judgement. And she's a sweet girl. I'm not sure why Tyler thought that it was appropriate to laugh about it with you. But hey, it's out on the table now. It happened? I'm sorry hunny."

"How would you like it, if I just randomly went to meet Matt. And decided hey let's have a beer and talk about what it was like fucking my wife?" He asked heinously.

"Really?" She paused, and he hunched his shoulders, waiting for an answer. "Okay, I would hate it. I would hate you two talking, because, you'd like him. He's a lot like you. In so many ways, and you'd realize, that I just tried to find a carbon copy of you, because I couldn't have you. And I'd feel pathetic, for never being over you. I'd feel pathetic because it wasn't as easy for me to date as it was for you."

"Pathetic? I could never, think your pathetic. You're the mother of my kids, my wife. You're the strongest woman I know. And it wasn't easy for me. Elena wanted a lot of things I couldn't give her. Things I couldn't give anyone but you."

"But we separated and dated other people, and as a woman, with our kids, dating was harder for me. Be sensitive to the fact that our situations when we were separated were different."

He stare at her discontent with the entire situation. "If you... couldn't get over me, why not just tell me? Why not call me, and yell at me?"

"Because, Stef. I had kids to think about. And I was visibly distraught. I needed someone on the outside to keep me balanced. His and my dates were my time to relax. And it helped when I came home. Look this isn't about me and Matt. I'm sorry. It'll never happen again. It was fun, but not my thing okay? I love you and only you. Can you forgive me?"

"Sare... I didn't like it, and I'm not okay with it."

"Baby, I know." She said with puppy dog eyes. "But we're in such a good place right now."

"I know. And I don't want to fight. But I can't just... I mean you can't just expect me to be okay with it. I'm angry about it. And for me, we aren't done dealing with this."

"Okay." She agreed sympathetically. "I love you, number one dad... Partner in crime... Dearest hubby." She tried to sweet talk him with her green eyes and pouty lips.

"Come on let's go dance, before we have to go back and get our kids from my mom's place. I have to show you off a little longer." His arm pulled her arm in, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It was nice of you to let your mom spend today with them, while Julian is here." He nodded his head, and hunched his shoulders. "I know you're not a fan of Julian."

"They need to spend time with her while they can. And no, he's not my father, but I'm starting to be okay with that."

 **xXx**

At the end of the night Damon had already been long gone. Kat and Elijah headed to the first part of their honeymoon. Bonnie begrudgingly waived her parents off. Stefan steered clear of Elena and Tyler, and Sarah being his wife, followed his lead, after she'd been found out, by her husband, for her and Elena's make out session. Everything remained peaceful with everyone.

For some reason, even after giving Bonnie her peace, and leaving the reception, Damon didn't feel right ending the night with a woman he had no feelings for. Granted, sex was not in the equation, as she was just being trained. But, it felt weird having a submissive after Bonnie.

So, he sent her home, and drove out to his cabin. He realized he needed to be alone with himself tonight. Being alone with himself wasn't so bad. He grabbed his laptop, and decided he keep writing for his studies. Only he figured he'd probably rearrange his content. Kol, technically signed over his rights for the publication of this study a while ago. But Damon had to reconsider that one, with his trial in progress.

Andie, was never a patient. She was a client. He never treated her psychologically. She paid him for a service. He ONLY had her on a list with his patients, because when he started charging for his services, his "discretionary profession" wasn't a tax write off. So submissive clients, were listed as patients, even ought they weren't patients. He'd have to figure how to explain that in court. And he was already prepared, to lose a lot going into this.

The only patient, who had a real lawsuit against him was Kol. And as he went through his laptop, and looked through all of his research figuring if he still had a study worth publishing, he looked down at his phone realizing he little voicemail message was no longer there, since he finally listened to it. He saved it.

He wanted to hear it again. But this time, he was going to listen to her tone, her hesitations, pauses, breathing. He needed to know, what he was up against trying to become a better man.

He knew he had nothing left to lose. So he replayed her voicemail. And a few times over, and wanted to imagine every little detail of what she was feeling as she spoke those words and called him.

So he went through his phone and played it again.

 _(Flash back)_

 _Bonnie sat on Damon's porch, waiting for him to come home. Although she had a key to his house, and the code to his alarm, she couldn't be sure if he changed it. It wasn't such bad weather, and as spring was settling, there was a nice breeze and the smell of all the roses Damon had professionally landscaped into the entire length of his long drive way which filtered the air, and made it impossible to not wallow in calmly. Especially for a person gathering their thoughts._

 _Bonnie looked out at the moon, in the warm California sky. It rained the day before, so the dew, combined with the roses, was welcomed, and peaceful. She grabbed her phone to see if he was on his way. She hesitated to dial his number. After talking with Lily about a lot of things tonight, and realizing how much she felt like she had given up on Damon, she wanted to give him a chance to finally explain himself._

 _And the phone rang, four times._

 _Mid ring four, it went to his voice mail. It took her by surprise that he sent her to voice mail, but she knew there could be a number of reasons. She didn't expect her nerves to be shot hearing his voice for the first time in a while._

 ** _You've reached my voicemail, please leave a message, and I'll respond as soon as I can._**

 _At first Bonnie dropped the phone nervously, but as she picked it up she heard the beep. Her heart sped up and she took a deep breath._

 _"Damon, its Bonnie. I actually didn't prepare myself to leave a message. I just narcissistically assumed you'd answer the phone. How embarrassing of me to be so entitled." She laughed nervously then took a long tentative pause looking out from the step she sat on from his porch. Her eyes looked out for a few seconds before she she started speaking again. "I guess that brings me to my point. No one is perfect. We all have our own, ideas of what we want, in life. And no matter how well thought out our plans are, we end up somewhere we never expected. And it scares us, but, that's okay. Ya know?" She swallowed, loud enough that it may have been heard, but not purposely. "To be scared, I mean." Her voice because slightly shaken, because she wanted to say more, but didn't know the words. "It's okay to be scared. For things to not always be so strategic, but to be an adventure sometimes. I wasn't used to adventures Damon. I was always living according to a plan. Then you came along, and you were this scary thing," she emphasized 'thing' with a louder pitch, because she was becoming emotionally attached to her words. "this thing I couldn't pull apart and figure out, like everything else in my life. You're like the Rubik's Cube of my world. And I loved trying to figure you out sometimes. But other times... You were just this enigma. And somehow, I couldn't handle that." She sighed, taking a breath, while tears pooled silently. "And I ran, without, hearing you out." Her eyes began to water more, and she felt it tickle her nose. "And while I'm still angry as hell at you... you deserved to be heard." She paused to sniff up tears, "I wanted you to know... you were my adventure Damon. You are, everything that makes me afraid and happy at the same time. I'm not perfect, and neither are you. But, it's okay. Maybe, were not supposed to be. Oh Gosh... I- I just don't know anything. But... I'd love to talk, if you have time. I'm here at your house. I'll wait a while. So, hopefully you get his message, in time, and we can figure out a better way to go about, dealing with things between us. Something tells me we need to work things out. I mean, if you want... I'm kind of putting myself out there and for what it's worth, I've NEVER done this for Kol. So, this is very hard for me." He could hear her sniff again, as if she was wiping her face. "Oh God. Please call me as soon as you get this. I miss you. Okay...Bye." She hung up, and inside of her was a feeling of overwhelming anguish wrapped in her nerves._

 _(End of flash back)_

After listening to it six times and then deciphering it bit by bit, pause by pause, sniff by sniff, and pitch by pitch, he realized something.

He couldn't just let her go. Not without a fight. And maybe not the way he normally fought for her. Not silently, which hurt her to her core, and not aggressively which pushed her away. But he need to be the man she needed, and he needed to show, her that not one tear she ever shed for him would be shed in vain.

There was lists of things he needed to do. Deal with Kol, deal with Lily, figure out he and Bonnie could be at least, friends... and last but not least, he had to deal with his lifestyle choices.

What was being a dominant really worth to Damon? Was being in control... worth Bonnie?

* * *

 **There is a little bit of strategy here to my madness, while I try to remain a little loose in the storytelling. In other words, while I know where this story is going and will end up, before I write the part 2... I never know the journey I'll take to get there. I just know what I want, and as I write, little details come from my mind and there in lies the characters journey. This was a really good chapter and second turning point for Bamon. The first turning point was the betrayal/separation. This turning point over the last two chapters was seeing each other for the first time, and realizing that time and space apart isn't the only thing they needed to heal. Turning point here was moving forward. Bonnie needed Damon to apologize, and to accept her decision to move on. She needed him to accept** ** _her choice._** **He needed to listen to her. Her words after they slept together, as well as her voicemail. He also needed to physically see her, tangled up in the situation with Kai and Abby, then seeing Kol and Andie, and then remembering they slept together in Vegas. He could tell how much she missed and loved him, and knowing what it meant, how his presence in her life was always with her, because they were unfinished. Watching her discomfort bothered him. He knew, at that point it wasn't about him and her. It was about her, and how she dealt with stress. She bottled it up, and let it eat away at her. He knew it wasn't healthy. So, he removed himself for the sake, of letting her know, he'd be the last person to hold her back from happiness. They way Abby (unintentionally) did, the way Kol (intentionally) did. And hearing Kai's words, kind of struck a nerve with Damon. And yes, Kai is OOC in this story. Not the tvd Kai. But serves a purpose all the same. He's not what you expect him to be. His character is apart of this story now.**

 **Maybe you have predictions? ... Maybe you have ideas? I'm not sure anyone knows what to expect though... Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading.**


	32. The 3 Types of Men

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 31- The 3 Types of Men**

 **R-M**

 **Some of you have asked for a couple flash backs regarding Bonnie and Damon's night in Vegas. I already had a couple chapters written, but, I have started a chapter where I incorporate a couple flashbacks for you guys. Not this chapter, but upcoming chapters. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie sat at her desk Monday morning. She was reading over Oliver's emails, and decided to call her attorney about it. With the cases having such a close connection, her lawyer, thought it was worth looking into, to combine evidence for Bonnie's counter claim. After all her lawyer was a shark, and this has become more than a divorce. The knock at her door sounded as she looked over the claims against Damon, thoroughly astounded at Andie and Kol, as if they could keep surprising her.

"Come in."

"Well hello there, worker bee. I know you wanted to meet here, but what do you say we have lunch. After all, I'm still young, and I can't be confined to a desk all damn day girl."

"Ugh, Girl. Kat is gone for two weeks, so, I've got this case, this office, and no time to go to lunch."

"Listen, I get it. My life was this way about four years ago, when I first got put on. But, I had to learn to make time for a social life. So, last year, I started making meetings a mandatory lunch date. I don't have a social life, so that's as social as it gets for me. Plus, I heard about the new Bistro that opened a month ago. I've been dying to get my appetite there for the wine. I hear, they have their own vineyard down in the valley." Her lawyer was a different breed of woman from other women. She was a lot like a perfect mixture of Bonnie and Kat. A bitch when it counted, a force to be reckoned, with a smile for days, and probably one of the youngest lawyers that for some reason Bonnie trusted. She came from Bonnie's alma mater before she went to law school. Bonnie was big on supporting women from her alma mater.

"Ms. Pratt, I hear the place gets packed during lunch."

"Perfect. I like a crowded place. It's a great way to kind of, let loose."

Bonnie was skeptical. She knew she needed to focus, but she'd be lying if she said, Damon wasn't heavily on her mind form the day before. "Ehh, I'm not sure."

"Girl, I'm buying. And, I'll make sure to include alcohol. You look like you need it."

"This is, unprofessional, isn't it?"

"Very." The young woman smiled, and Bonnie knew she was a certain level of crazy.

"Okay. We can go. Let me send the staff home for the day. I haven't actually reviewed this Bistro yet anyway. So, I guess I can kill two birds with one stone."

"Perfect. And we are taking a Lyft, because I need a drink too."

Bonnie huffed lightly, and tried to remove the dress from her body as her entire stance showed her need for a tension massage. "Ahhh. This ought to be fun."

"I used to be ALOT like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Let myself be consumed by the little things. A perfectionist."

"You call divorce, little?" Bonnie chuckled sarcastically.

The young, beautiful, chocolate skinned woman grabbed Bonnie by the arm, gently. "No. That's not what I mean. I mean, life is short. Tomorrow isn't promised. Don't let Kol drain this energy out of you. I feel a vibrant woman inside of you. My ex... Asher, we'll call him. He, was an amazing guy. But... not meant for me. And it took years for me to see it. So, we drained one another, because we were two totally different people. And instead of walking away, we wasted energy trying to change each other. Now, I got it, your situation is different. But what I'm telling you, is don't let what's happening now, which is out of your control, dictate your outlook on life. The variable is unpredictable. But you have to live your life regardless."

"You're right. I'm just... whew, I need to take a deep breath."

"Okay, do it with me." She placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders, and counted to three. "Inhale... one, two three. Exhale...one, two, three." She smiled at Bonnie, and Bonnie she'd a half grin. "Good. And, I promise, you're in good hands."

"I hope you're right, Ms. Pratt."

"Please, call me by my first name. I'm not that kind of lawyer with someone from my alma mater. Not everyone knows the all female collegiate experience."

"I know, you keep telling me that. Okay. Michaela."

"For you... Micky."

 **...**

A perfect sun gleaming vision at the hot spring forced the smiles on two people's face who couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Alaska in the summer was far different from Alaska in the winter. There was no trace of snow, and the sun never set. It circulated in the sky leaving traces of lighter blue and darker blue over a twenty-four-hour period of time. It was the perfect scenery for a man who never wanted the day they got married to end. It almost last two weeks.

"Look at that rainbow, settling over the end of the hot spring in the water sprinkles."

"Where keeper?"

"Just beyond that large boulder, around that corner. See it?"

Kat searched for nearly fifteen seconds until she saw sunlight glistening through water droplets spread out over the atmosphere. There it was, plain as the nose on someone's face. A rainbow about five feet wide. As people swam around the natural hot water, Elijah leaned against a boulder and Kat leaned into him.

"Uhhh, oh. It's... right there, literally feet away from us. Please, just let me touch it."

"No. You know, a rainbow disappears the closer you get to it."

"Baby, I just want to feel it. I want to see what a rainbow feels like. I know, it's not real. But... I want to touch it. I'm like a kid in that way. I've never seen one so close."

Sometimes, when it was just the two of them, there was no outlandish behavior of hers. These are the moments Elijah lived for. Seeing her be polite, and almost Doe-eyed, allowing him to baby her and take care of her. As her face genuinely tilted to the right, glancing over her shoulder at him, he pulled her hair from one side of her face to the other shoulder, and pulled her closer to him. She quivered, feeling his wet lips brisk her shoulder, making the droplets on her skin, draw goosebumps in the gentle seventy-seven degree weather.

Elijah peppered her right shoulder with his loving lips, feeling everything from her radiate, his energy. Her eyes closed, reveling into his soft kisses, and imagining them doing much, much more, in the hot spring. Without conscious effort, Kat, pushed her backside into Elijah's crotch, and before he let her make him hard, he grabbed her jaw lightly, wrapping his large arm around her.

"Ah, ah. Kitten, this isn't the time nor the place. There are families here. Children, and adolescence. The behavior you are exhibiting, is best suited for the hot tub in the room. Besides, there is no television, or reception, and I plan to destroy you when we get back to the room. Now, to fulfill, your little innocent, and sweet desires, head over there, where the water fall is. When it disappears, just turn to me and smile."

Elijah had gotten good at playing a role of a man who made Kat rethink her moves. He'd say some wild, inappropriate remark, then go back to being sweet. Kat took what she got, allowing him to lead her in their lifestyle, and help her to become the best submissive she could be, while she helped him become the perfect dominant for her.

Her legs allowed her to glide across the water, and once the rainbow disappeared, she turned to him and smiled. He reached over the side of the spring, grabbed his phone, and took a picture of her, at the right place where the sun hit her, the water, and the rainbow hung over her head, from his view.

 **SNAP!**

He took several pictures. "Perfect My kitten."

A sweet smile spread across her lips, and she floated back to him. When he turned the picture to her, she smiled like a child seeing magic for the first time. "I love it, thank you baby."

"When you hit the moment, that the rainbow disappeared, and you turned to me, what went through your mind?"

"Uhh, I felt weightless, and warm, the water, the sun, the peace. Why?"

"That my dear, is what a rainbow feels like. You felt a rainbow."

Astonished by his findings, Kat blushed incredulously towards him, before pulling him into a kiss. "So, a rainbow feels like being in love?"

"I suppose. But, as a man deep in love with the woman of his dreams, I can say, I feel untouchable." She shook her head, unable to respond. But her smile was all the response he needed.

 **...**

The two women sat over a couple of glasses of wine discussing Bonnie's options. Bonnie with a glass of Malbec, and Michaela with a glass of Merlot. "Your case is solid, but with you and your exes combined evidence, I'm not sure Kol stands a chance."

"Really? Michaela don't play with me." Bonnie insisted.

"Hunny, this man is lazy. He'll do anything to not work. But, what I find fascinating, is how you can, excuse me for intruding, but-"

"Then don't." Bonnie said seriously, giving her matter-of-fact look.

"Listen, Bonnie... I was serious when I said we need to get personal. How else will you trust me?"

"I just... I don't like people judging me."

"Tough. I'm a lawyer. You will have a judge and a jury judging you. I'm the least of your worries and your current best friend, for the moment. I'm drilling the shit out of you, like Kol's lawyer will do, when you are on that stand testifying. Now, I'm gonna need you to put those big girl, crotchless panties on, and fuck the shit out of this case."

The statement caught Bonnie off guard, causing her to spit her drink out a bit, in shock. "What?" But she laughed, because it's something Katherine would say.

"You heard me. This case should be your dick. Ride it. Now, are you ready to be a grown up?" She asked seriously.

"Okay. Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Well, you've got this husband threatening to spill all your dirty laundry, for a man he says was not only his therapist, but abused you, abused this other woman, and assaulted him with a deadly weapon. Then you've got the woman throwing in rape charges. A lot of signs point to him being an aggressor. Did he ever hurt you?"

"Michaela-"

"Bonnie, I'm your lawyer. I've got your back no matter what. You give me a story and I will sell it, but are we okay, with defending this man... this, on paper, predator, Damon?"

Bonnie sighed. "You sound like my friend Kai. Listen, Damon, he'd never hurt me. He's... we, have a particular relationship. I keep my private life private. But if you must know, no... he's never hurt me. He never hurt the other woman either. She's a jealous bitch."

"Then what is it, that you're relationship consisted of, because sweetie, in court, we have to be clear the difference between what you call abuse, and what you call...?"

"Pleasure." Bonnie joked.

"Okay. Let's start there. You and Damon, have particular sexual tastes. Is it at all possible, from what you know of him, that he'd rape a woman?"

"No! Absolutely not. He... he barely liked sex when I met him. His thing is control. He loves control-"

"Stop right there."

"What?"

"You tell the court that he likes control and he looks like a rapist. What do you mean control?"

Bonnie had no idea what it meant getting her and Damon's private life out there. What it meant for her career, his career, and what it meant for public records to indicate the life she lead. Her parents would find out, her colleagues, and... the life she cherished as her private life, would be... open for the public to judge. "Let's start with I love my privacy. And I loved what Damon and I shared." She took another heavy drink. "Kink. Fetish, you could say. He's a dominant. He was, _my dominant._ He was also her dominant. Which is why she's jealous." It made Bonnie cringe to remember Damon was once Andie's dominant.

"There, that's a start."

Bonnie was surprised Michaela didn't stick her nose up at her. "Soooo, you're not surprised, or disturbed by this?"

"Girl, if you and your man like to keep it spicy. I'm all for it. I have no room to judge."

"Well, just because you're okay with it, doesn't mean everyone will be. Let alone a judge, or Damon's business peers, and colleagues."

"This is a different era we live in Bonnie. Not the 1950's. Hell most of these judges have prostitutes, and side-pieces. Men and women. Half of the men are down-lows. So, you'd be surprised."

"But, Michaela-"

"Micky, please. Trust, Bonnie."

"Micky- I can't let that out. I'm not ready to tell the world this very personal part of me."

"Then tell me, what are you willing to give up, about Damon's control issues to help your case?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, grabbed her wine glass and downed it. The Bistro was crowded, and no one could hear them speak. The way Micky liked it. A crowd, and enough people to be so loud they didn't compromise their privacy. Michaela, waived down another waiter. "Two more." She said tapping her glass, then Bonnie's. She looked back at her client, bound to make her a friend by the end of the day. "Well, let's sell a story."

Bonnie took a deep breath before speaking again. "To understand Damon's control issues, you have to understand, that Damon, trusts himself more than anyone. He's careful, and he doesn't like disorder. He prefers..." she began thinking about her words, "... he prefers being the reason women smile. His sexual escapades always lead to him, giving women the pleasure and attention they didn't feel in their lives. He never asked for or wanted pleasure in return, because he just had to know, he was enough, to make a woman feel good. To the point, his body became a tool. He had no control over the way women used him. But he never realized it. I did, with this woman Andie, and I hated it. She was the submissive, to the untrained eye, but the way she spoke about him to other women... like he was a paid for piece of ass. He was numb to it. It's..." some emotion started to hit her, when she realized Damon's need to please women, came from the loss of Lily at a young age"... it's as if, making women feel good, came at the cost of his own self-esteem." Bonnie paused.

"What, BB... talk to me?"

"BB?"

"Your initials. It's the first sign of friendship. Nicknames. Now, keep going. What's wrong?" Bonnie had to get used to her lawyer's style of interrogating.

"It's just... I'm realizing some fucked up shit, as I speak. I- I think, I over analyze things so often, to decide how it did and didn't effect me, that I forget, how it effected Damon." She started realizing more about him in these moments.

"Well, see, that's why, having a totally unbiased set of ears helps. Listen, I know I'm not a conventional lawyer. Trust me. But, I do what I do for a reason. I'm fucking good at it." She nodded to herself, smiling cockily. "Now, follow my lead, and we will eventually tell a story that, no judge can barter."

Bonnie smiled towards the man who brought the drinks, and she took a small sip before speaking. "Well, he... is a very confident man, on the surface. He's, sexy, smart, smooth, seductive and very, serious. The five S's. But, deep down, he was... fighting this battle, of needing acceptance." Bonnie kept speaking about Damon, in ways that was opening her own eyes to parts of who he was deep down. So deep, he hid it from himself. She went on to define Damon's need for control, and how, in translation, he could never hurt a woman, purposely, with malicious intent, because, he pride himself, on making women happy, out of needing their acceptance. Before she knew it, she and Micky had spent two hours, just talking about Damon's control habits, and how, it translated to both she and Andie.

When they finally left, Micky had a good idea about Bonnie and Damon's relationship. That was just the beginning. Soon, she had to learn about Kol and Bonnie. But that'd be saved for a different day entirely. Kol wasn't casual conversation, over a glass of wine... he was more like a complaint over a bottle of tequila, for a later date.

 **...**

Bonnie ended up at Lily's house to check on her, and to her surprise, Lily was walking.

"Oh... my god, you're walking. You... you look great!" Bonnie gave a happy laugh, and as Lily gently pushed it, Bonnie flung it open and hugged her. "You're... walking." She breathed into Lily's shoulder hugging her. The sigh of relief tugged at Lily's heart strings, how Bonnie loved her.

"Yeah. I started walking yesterday. You okay sweetie?"

"I am. I- just can't believe you're walking. How did this happen?" Bonnie asked as she pulled back.

"I... ate yesterday. I had food. Real food. Not broth." Lily laughed.

"That's... that's great. I'm so glad. What got you to eating?"

"The children. Julian and I had them, during the wedding, and I didn't want them to know, grandma was sick. So, I ate. Forcibly." She grinned. "But, it was delicious. Had a little pasta, with meat sauce, and sweet potato."

Lily watched Bonnie cry happy tears, and cover her lower face with her hands, trying to contain her emotions.

"Bonnie, sweetie... why are you crying. What's, wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy. This is amazing. And you look amazing." Bonnie's happiness was contagious. Lily couldn't help but to smile back at her. Even if she knew her fate, Bonnie helped to keep things relatively light around Lily, making the days, seem normal. Or as normal as they could be for a dying woman.

"It does feel good to walk. It's been almost a week since I last walked."

"I know." She pulled Bonnie in and shut the door. "You seem very, energetic. Compared to the last couple weeks."

"Sort of. I am tired now. But I'm glad you're here."

"Oh, go ahead and sleep. Don't mind me."

"No, Bonnie." She smelled the alcohol on Bonnie's breath. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Lily walked towards her kitchen slowly, and pulled out a bottle of water. "Here. Talk to me."

"I'm fine. I just...I wanted to check on you." Bonnie smiled, fidgeting with her hands.

"Bonnie dear, you come, everyday. You need a break from checking on me." Lily loved Bonnie coming over, but Damon's words affected her. She hated that his words resonated about her relying on Bonnie. He was adamant about not liking her relationship with Bonnie, and she started to feel she was bad for Bonnie. She didn't want Bonnie to deal with losing her when it came time to say goodbye.

"I'm fine, Lily."

"You've been drinking?"

"A little earlier."

"Driving Bonnie?"

"It was hours ago. I'm not drunk."

"I trust that you're not drunk. But I can tell you're tired."

"I'm fine... promise. I just haven't slept much since last Wednesday."

"Six days? Bonnie! Come on, let's go the bedroom. We can talk while I rest my legs. You can lay down, and watch tv with me."

"Sure." Bonnie smirked.

Bonnie helped Lily to the bed and sat her back against the headboard. When Bonnie sat next to her, Lily lay Bonnie down, putting her head onto her lap. "So, how was work?" She asked as she stroked Bonnie's hair.

"I'm, not sure. I spent most of the day with my lawyer. Had lunch and drinks while we discussed the case. Went back to my office to wallow in my anger, for not understanding men. And then, I came here."

"No one understands men." Lily laughed. "How was the wedding?" Bonnie's eyes started to close, as she spoke. It felt good to lay there and forget what she was talking about.

"It was great. Kat looked beautiful. Elijah was handsome. They were perfect, like Ken and Barbie."

"Any fascinating happenings?"

"Well, Elena caught the bouquet. Because everyone else was afraid to." Both Bonnie and Lily laughed. "Klaus... Elijah's "never gonna get married" brother, caught the garter."

"Gee, what an ironic moment. I'm surprised people still carry those traditions."

"Yeah. Well, I couldn't even catch the bouquet, because, well... I'm married, technically, mid divorce. And how embarrassing would it be?"

"You want to get married again, Bonnie?"

"I suppose not. But... I mean, I'd thought, maybe up until a point I'd get married again, to the right person. Then, I got a reality check that, my soon-to-be-ex husband is already engaged. And I realized what a joke marriage is."

"You're too young to think this way."

"You know what else?"

"What?"

"Your son, is an idiot."

"What did he do, this time?" Lily giggled.

"Lily, he came to me, in the middle of the dance floor, and ended things. Well, we were already broken up. But he gave me an entire speech about how he was sorry for everything. He didn't realize how much he'd hurt me, at first. He just assumed I was feigning anger."

"What?"

"It's a long story, I don't want to bore you with the drama."

"Please, darling my life, is confined to medications and rest. Spill the tea, and don't leave out a detail."

"Okay. Well, it started in Vegas. He was there. And of course, I had no idea. Kat thought to leave that tiny yet vastly important detail out. So, the plan was not to see him. But we ran into each other, and I was suckered back into that gaudy gaze and stupid smolder thing he does. And then... Oh God. I can't, this is wrong. You're his mother, and I hate to go there."

"Bonnie, it's okay. I'm here for you. Don't think of me as his mother. Think of me as your friend."

Bonnie sighed, rubbing her hands through her perfect hair pushing it back over her head, messing it up. But she didn't care. She stood up from the bed. getting her second wind. "Okay. So, I ran into him, and we... had another night of crazy make up sex. Please forgive me for this, but it was amazing, and mind blowing. It was everything I missed. And when I woke up the next day, I forgot where I was, until I saw him as I tried to do the walk of shame. Then I pretended to forget it all. I lied Lily. I acted like I forgot the whole night, because he's too addicting. I could never forget making love to Damon." Bonnie grit her teeth feeling more inappropriate every word she spoke. But she didn't care, because she couldn't tell her own mother this. She needed some maternal advice, and ears. "I'm sorry, this is awful of me to talk about." She started pacing the room, ands on hips. "It was... he was... everything. And we almost had sex again, right then, and I had to stop it."

"Why?"

"Because he asked me, 'when are we going to pretend to stop being mad at each other?' I mean, what the hell? Pretend? No, I'm mad. You lied to me about your career! You lied about how you knew my ex. You lied about a lot. You... made me trust in you. Fall for you, and you were a lie!"

"Oh dear." Lily didn't realize how much tea was in this little kettle, but it was spicier than she assumed it would be. She covered her mouth with her hand, taking a deep breath. "So, then what?"

"So, I had to lie, and tell him I have a boyfriend. Which I don't. But he thinks I do. To top it off, my friend, Kai, agreed to pretend to be my boyfriend at the wedding."

"Why lie? Why not be honest?"

"Because, I had to walk away from Damon, which is hard for me to do. Sure, I can stay away, and be angry, pretend he doesn't exist, and live my life." She shook her head hearing her ugly weakness out loud. "But the moment he's in my face, I can't. I love him so much. And he, wouldn't let me walk away, if he knew I was single. But, I can't trust him. I was with the same asshole for ten years. I'd been through a lot. And though, I realize, Damon's lie was to protect me, it was selfish and manipulative."

"Of course. And you deserve honesty. I'm sure, you give and give, and give. I know you by now. And I know he's hard to reach Bonnie. I know he's hard to reach. And I hate myself for being the reason behind it. I hate myself so much, for being the reason you're going through this. It's my fault he's this way."

"Lily, at he end of the day, Damon needs to address his emotions over yours and his relationship. He's an adult. He's a therapist for crying out loud. But, me? I can't. I just can't do it. I can't be his everything, while he keeps parts of himself closed off to me. I did that once. I lost my entire twenties because of it. I need to feel Damon's emotions, and understand his triggers, so I can help him. I want nothing more than to help him. But he won't give me that. He won't let me be his shield."

"In all fairness, Damon doesn't want to burden you with his grief."

"He could never burden me. He means so much to me. Besides, I'm not a baby. I can handle it, Lily."

"But, Damon is very protective of you. It's just his natural instinct to be protective, since he was a young boy, protecting me from his father. Plus, Kol really did a number on you."

Bonnie thought to dig into that statement about protecting Lily from Giuseppe, but she didn't want to intrude too heavily. "Why do you say that Kol did a number on me?"

"You were young and naive. He manipulated your will, and now you're a defensive woman when it comes to people tying to protect you. You like to prove to everyone your fine, to supplement how Kol took advantage of you. You refuse to be victimized. Trust me, I relate."

"I don't want the world viewing me the way Kol did."

"I understand, because I've been there. Your Kol, is my Giuseppe."

"Lily, I love your son. More deeply and passionately than I ever could imagine having loved Kol. Damon, was the only person, I ever let lead me. The only person, I allowed in my head. But I didn't realize he was a fucking therapist for nine months. So, yeah he was so deep inside of my head Lily, and he made me feel so needy of him. He was always listening to me talk, feeding off my loneliness. Manipulating himself in my mind to be everything Kol wasn't. Because he was Kol's therapist."

"Holy shit!" Lily grieved Damon's poor decision.

"Exactly. I felt so whole, and complete. And then..." she tossed her arms up in the air.

"Then what?"

"Then he ended things in the bizarre and thoughtless way at the reception. On the dance floor, after telling me how beautiful I looked, and how much he loved me. He told me, he had to let me go, to be happy. To be a better man."

"Wow. My son is an idiot! How could he think you wanted to be left alone, simply because you asked to be left alone? I mean sure you said it, but he's not that dumb. He's a therapist."

"Exactly. I just wanted him to fight for me. Be better for me, for himself. Open up, and share his pain with me. He told me you were dead for heaven's sake. When I saw you at the cabin, in Big Bear, I was confused. Instead of the truth, he lied. When I think about it, he's lied quite a few times just to avoid giving me his real self. He lied for Kol, about you, about his job... but... despite it all, I wanted him. I just wanted to be acknowledged, and validated. And he did that at the wedding. He gave me exactly what I needed on that dance floor. Then he told me, to live my fucking life, without him!"

"My poor idiot son."

"Right? Like what the actual fuck?" Bonnie said cry yelling. And Lily just accepted it and let her. "I mean, I guess I have to let it go and move on, right? Sure. I'll move on. But he'll regret it, one day. Because, I'm a great catch."

"Bonnie come here." Lily held her arms out. "Sweetie, don't cry." Bonnie walked over to Lily and sat on her knees net to the bed. Lily wrapped her arms around Bonnie.

"Men are idiots, Bonnie. It's scientific facts. Julian's done countless idiotic things over the past twenty years. He started fights, because he was afraid to lose me. So, he'd push me away. He was hardening his heart to the idea, that his luck would eventually run out, and I'd leave."

"How could he be so dumb?" Bonnie asked.

"Men are highly sensitive and insecure creatures. They are classified into three levels of insecurities. The men who weren't loved enough by their mothers, the men who were loved too much by their mothers, and the men who will never love anyone more than themselves. We will meet one of each in our lifetimes, and love one of each. And only one of them is for us. The one that fit the kind of nurturing or love we have to offer."

"Makes sense." Bonnie thought to the three men in her life, currently. Kol, the spoiled youngest son of a wealthy and privileged family, who loved himself more than he loved anyoneone else. Then there was Kai, the mommas boy, who was given plenty of love from his mother, throughout his life. And last but certainly not least, Damon, the one who was abandoned by his mother and had "mommy issues," Kai called it. It was a lot to take in, but it made so much sense to her.

"I was a sixteen year old docile virgin, with ivory skin, black hair, and blue eyes. A traditional Italian man's perfect idea of a wife in the seventies. Giuseppe feared my beauty from the moment he met me. It intimidated him. Instead of adoring me, he looked down on me."

"But why didn't he feel blessed just to have you?"

"No, not a man like Giuseppe. You see, Giuseppe is a lot like Kol. He was obsessed with himself. He was possessive and not in a doting way. He had the beautiful woman on his arms. I was like you, Bonnie. A young girl, part of a union I didn't understand. But, together, we made two families proud. He, like a Kol, was handsome, charming, smart, and manipulative. And he couldn't keep his dick in his pants. He was insecure and needed the validation of helpless, insecure women, who were worse mentally than him. The type of women who would cling to his name. Salvatore. A name with merit, and wealth. And I was like you. Virgin. Young. Intelligent but Naive. Beautiful, but low maintanance. Soft, but firm. Docile, but strong-minded, and strong-willed. A possession. He knew, I was rare."

"You are Lily. You're rare, I can see that. But, how did Giuseppe not expect men would look at you? You're gorgeous."

"Pft, it almost made him despise me."

"What did he do?" Bonnie asked wiping her eyes.

"Well, he feared that my beauty would make me cheat on him, because so many men looked at me, when we were dating. And when we got married, on our wedding night, he took advantage of my innocence. Every girls wedding night is supposed to be a beautiful experience. But robbed me, of my special night, taking my virginity. And, it was no secret. Anyone in the manor that night, heard my screams. I was no longer under my parents protection. I was his. I belonged to him. But not because he loved me, because I was what every man wanted. He feared I'd could have any man I wanted. And in his mind, that gave me too much power. So, to prove a point, he took the one thing I could never get back, or give to anyone else. And he took it in the worst way possible. All the servants, and manor staff heard my cries, begging him to be gentle. But, he was a man of a well protected sanction. No one dare stop him. From that night forward, he... reminded me, to whom I belonged. To whom I served. To whom I answered. He never told me he loved me. Not once, in our entire marriage. And because he hated me so much, when he raped me on our wedding night, I conceived Damon. And when Damon was born..." Lily began crying, "I loved my son so much, it made him jealous. It made him hate me more and more. It made him angrier and angrier. And he took advantage of me whenever he could. Because my inner being, and my beauty was so powerful and I was so strong-willed, he couldn't control my mind. Instead, he forced himself on me the only way he could. By overpowering me, physically. There was never any trying to please me or make love to me. It was just abuse, and pain, and pleasure for him. And the more I loved my son, the more Giuseppe hated him. He hated Damon, because I loved Damon so much."

"Oh my god, Lily. That's awful. I'm so sorry." Bonnie grabbed Lily and held her the same way Lily held her, while Lily cried. "What a fucking asshole. You didn't deserve that. Do you understand me? You didn't deserve it. And he didn't deserve you."

"Yeah, well, I knew the only chance Damon had of surviving Giuseppe, was if I left. He wouldn't hate Damon anymore. He'd stop hurting him, because Damon would stop trying to protect me. I wanted so badly to take my boys, when I fled. But I couldn't. I left, and went into hiding. I didn't even tell my own family where I was. But I had to leave my boys, the only humans I loved more than life itself, with their father. A man who despised me from the moment he met me. Because, he was rich and powerful and would give them whatever life they wanted. As long as I wasn't there."

"Are you saying, Giuseppe, told you to leave?"

"I'm not saying anything, except, I did what was best for my boys, because no matter what, I always loved them, and wanted the best for them. But I couldn't give it. I ran away from a contractual marriage, which made me a criminal. It was a business deal. So, I had to disappear."

"Damon, and Stefan don't know this do they?"

"No. I still couldn't make their father look like the monster he was. Because, if I did that, they'd hate him. And they had to love one of us."

"Lily you gave up your right to be loved by her boys, in order to let them lead a life, of privilege, and become successful? That's horrible. How could you hold onto all this for so long?"

"Well, the guilt, the stress kept me sick for years. I was mentally unstable. I beat cancer once before. I've had a couple benign tumors. The guilt, and pain kept me depressed, and sick. To the point I just, drove myself into a life of poor health sometimes. Heavy drinking. Partying for a long time. Numbing the pain with drugs, and alcohol. How Julian put up with me, I don't know. I guess he knew why I lived so horribly."

"You were punishing yourself for leaving your boys."

Lily nodded her head. "I didn't deserve to live. And this last time I got sick, I just didn't want to live anymore. They think I ran off to have this fabulous life, but I was living my worst nightmare most days. I was a mess. Times I made Julian run away from me, for months at a time, because I was angry and ornery, about my life. But in the end... he'd just keep finding me, and taking care of me."

"And you never married Julian?"

"No. Two reasons. One, I wanted to die a Salvatore, because my boys are Salvatores. And two, Julian deserves to live a long happy life with a woman who can live for him. I couldn't. I mean, I love him very much, but, I was broken for too long. Giuseppe broke me. He did the damage, the night I married him, and over the next fifteen years. And losing my boys, was the last thing I could handle. But, I did it for them. The first time I got cancer, was when I was still with my boys. I thought I'd die, and I couldn't let them see that. Giuseppe knew, and I asked him to never tell my boys. That's when I left. Then Julian found me. Helped me get better. Helped me fight, told me that I had to live for the boys. He vowed to help me find them. But Giuseppe, put a hit out on me. So, I left it alone. Thought, fate would one day fall into place."

Bonnie's eyes puddled with tears, and she just kept crying and listening. "So, how did you stumble across Stefan?"

"He's a marketing and sales manager for one of the biggest life insurance companies in LA. As I'd searched for life insurance, I had come across his company, and decided to go with them. It was a pure coincidence he worked for them. I happened to see him in the building. I knew his face. Damn near twenty five years later. He looked the same. Handsome, like his father. Strong jaws, and eyebrows. He knew me right away, because I look exactly like Damon."

"Oh gosh."

"Yeah. Fate, as I always prayed. I came to LA for my doctor. Who would've thought?"

"And you've been wanting to tell Damon everything?"

"I can only do what he allows me. But that's not the point here. The point is, I know what it's like dealing with men like Kol. And for the life of me, I felt the connection from you, the moment I met you. This beautiful girl. I mean, flawless. But you had this story inside of you. And when we started spending time together, I knew you needed to receive as much emotional support as you gave. And I had that story inside of me, and so many more along with a lot of pain I've endured. And yet, I'm here still."

"You are such a fabulous woman. Despite your mistakes, you survived a lot."

"Wow, this is the first time I've said any of this out loud. It felt good to let some out."

"Lily, I hope you and Damon can speak sooner than later, I really do."

"Yeah, maybe. But he has to want to. I won't force it. I left him some important information. I know he hasn't read it yet, and he probably won't until I'm gone. But, make sure Bonnie, please promise me, you tell Damon to open the gold envelope in his box."

"Of course." Bonnie sniffed her drying tears and couldn't believe all she'd heard Lily share after she trusted Lily enough to speak to about Damon. And some how, they felt even closer than before now.

"And remember, all men are idiots. And you will love or care for deeply, at least one of each of the three types in your lifetime. The types are: mommas boys, narcissists, and mommy issues. One of those, is usually never worth fighting for. The other two, have a fighting chance to learn from their mistakes."

"Okay." Bonnie agreed.

"But they will always be idiots. Even the good ones." She laughed, and Bonnie followed suit. "You have to decide, which idiot is deserves your patience, your love, and your time."

"You're right. I have a lot to think about."

"You also have a lot to protect. Any man who truly loves you will understand that."

"Thank you Lily. Thank you so much, for trusting me enough, to share such intimate parts of your life with me." Maybe the one thing she'd always wanted Damon to do, and somehow, she got a little of his history when Lily decided to share some things from his childhood. It helped her little by little to understand this enigma of a man.

"Thank you, for having loved my son, so that I could eventually meet you, and have you in my life, this way. I'm truly grateful for you."

"Ditto."

 **xXx**

Micky sat up for hours reading Andy and Kol's lawsuits. She was noticing a pattern of violence, according to the reports. Damon was a man who looked like a manipulative, mental and physical abuser on paper. But, remembering what Bonnie had told her earlier about his private lifestyle, she knew their best bet to easily destroy Andy was to use Damon's lifestyle as the bait and switch, turning the tables on her sadistic behavioral patterns, and the commonality, that they all involved very well established and wealthy men with a lot to lose. Counter-claiming her as a predator and Damon as the victim. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try. Once Andy was out of the way, both lawyers could easily tag team Kol Mikaelson.

It was time Micky and Ollie met face to face.

 ** _To: Oliver Queen_**

 ** _CC/BCC:__**

 ** _Subject: Bennett-Salvatore joint considerations_**

 ** _Good Evening Mr. Queen,_**

 _ **I'm up late going over these lawsuits, and I'm noticing a pattern, in Damon's behavior. This is a serious matter in which we are assembling evidence in assistance to counter Kolson Michelson, and Andrea Star's claims.** **My client, assures me Damon is not a violent man, and I believe her, but I also understand the merit of their positions in the community. And certain discretions are in place to accommodate and avoid the relegation of professional status.**_

 _ **I'd be much obliged, if my client and I** **could designate an appointed time and place to meet with you and your client directly, and as quickly as possible. I have a feeling you are more acquainted to your clients "personal" tastes, than you let on. And I am unable to help unless I know everything. We should gather evidence together, and discuss our options.**_

 ** _Your hasty response is appreciated._**

 ** _Michaela Pratt_**

 ** _Civil Litigations Attorney at Law_**

 ** _Keating and Associates_ **

* * *

**Sorry for lack of Bamon this chapter. After the last chapter having them together the day after the reception "speech" Damon gave Bonnie, seemed unrealistic. Plus a lot of people are wondering about Kol and Andy, so I needed to incorporate some of the "legal stuff" this chapter, to begin that process. Also, I hope you liked the introduction of Bonnie's attorney, she should be very familiar to those of you who watch HTGAWM. I wanted a believable character to portray the type of lawyer Bonnie would have. A strong female who takes no shit. I added a bit of my own flair to her, to personalize her for this story. And Lily and Bonnie's heart to heart was kind of opening Pandora's box into her life, thus the unraveling of the layers of Damon Salvatore. Which matters for Bonnie's sake. Thank you for reading!**


	33. Baby Steps

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 32- Baby Steps**

 **R-M**

 **I'm glad you all love the addition of Michaela. Sorry for the log chap! Thank you for your reviews the past couple chapters. I'm soooooo loving y'alls input :)**

 **Plz enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Four people sat at a long wooden table in Conference Room A at Queen and Associates. There was no short of seriousness or unspoken tensions as Damon felt uncomfortable about Bonnie having to deal with his case. But, Michaela and Oliver had all of the confidence, that combining their tactics could win both Damon and Bonnie's case.

Damon gave Oliver a silent, but bothered stare which Oliver recognized. So, he wanted to explain himself.

"Michaela and I had to go behind both of your backs to arrange this meeting. As your friend, I apologize. As your lawyer, I don't regret it. This was the best decision to get you two to pull it together."

"Exactly. And while we agreed to meet today, Oliver and I aren't exactly on the same page. This meeting is imperative to all of our understanding on creating a cohesive agenda."

"I'm not fond of being conned into getting Bonnie involved."

"Conned? Damon, that's not at all what happened." Bonnie's explained.

"Okay, we aren't here to fight. We are here to discuss, the best tactically combined efforts to destroy Kol Mikaelson. Starting with the down fall of Andrea Star, by finally letting the judicial system take care of the red-headed con-woman. This case may go public, in which we need the utmost cooperation from both of you. Meaning differences aside, you need to be best friends for the next few months."

Damon inhaled nervously, sucking his bottom lip out of habit. Bonnie remained quiet, realizing Damon felt on edge. "I want to take Andie down with merit based on her past. And Kol, I want to expose him for what he is. This may involve, outing your lifestyle." Michaela bluntly stated, causing Damon to tense up.

"What?"

"Listen," she countered to Oliver's idea of discretion is best policy of his and Damon's lifestyle choices, "I get it. You are afraid of how the public will perceive you. But, how long you going to live in your own shadow?"

"It's not about living in a shadow. My client has every right to preserving his private life as much as possible. You want all of his hard work, and his dissertations to be discredited, because he loses his license. This is his life's work. His legacy!"

"No, it's his Achilles heel."

Michaela and Oliver went back and fourth a while, and Bonnie and Damon just listened. The past week Oliver and Michaela spent a few afternoons together going over their cases.

Neither Bonnie or Damon wanted to come between their lawyers compelling arguments, and both hated the fact that everything had come to this. "Every man has the right to privacy!" Oliver yelled.

"We are all familiar with the fourth Amendment, Mr. Queen."

"And that is what is killing this case. Okay. Sure I can get Kol for unlawful entry and his lawyer will counter with his name still being on the properties along with Bonnie's. I can get him for invasion of privacy, and he'll counter with his suspicions of her cheating, then he'll motion to open the clause of his prenup. Where it plainly states, any infidelity on Bonnie's behalf will lead to the loss of her rights to any properties in which they share and or, create, fund, establish under the Mikealson name! My client has a lot at stake here too!" Michaela was beginning to hold herself back from strangling Oliver Queen.

"You're a piece of work you know that? To claim a material loss is the same as career establishment and professional relevance, or-"

"Stop! Please. Oliver, don't do that. Don't negate Bonnie's losses as less valuable than mine."

"Exactly asshole!" Michaela spit out, forcing Oliver to repeal his words, and apologize to Bonnie.

"You're right, Ms. Pratt. Bonnie, I'm sorry. I know we are on the same side here." Oliver quietly admitted, as he tried to control his temper. "What I meant was what Bonnie will lose, is material. Damon will lose his reputation, his license to practice, and his source of income as its relative to his means for living, and working in LA. I know Bonnie has properties at stake, and I trust you as her lawyer, can manage to save what matters most to her. But, Damon will be totally ruined!"

Michaela looked uninterested in Oliver's focus. Her focus was smashing Kol, until he was a pancake. She turned to Damon, and with a straight face, and calm voice. "You understand that you are being accused of rape, right?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Then you aren't stupid enough to believe, even a false accusation of rape, requires more evidence against the accuser than the accused. Rape accusations are hard to disprove, even if your found innocent. Because at this point you'll have Women's activists group countering you for victim blaming, shaming, and sexism. Judges either don't want to touch these cases these days, or they favor the victim regardless of facts to avoid public scrutiny. Do you really want to take your chances? Exposing your privacy, risking your reputation for your personal kinks, to avoid taking a false claim on the books and being found guilty. Or protect your private life losing most of your substantiated evidence and being found guilty of rape, developing a reputation for being an abusive, hedonistic rapist, who will register as a sex offender for the rest of his life! That is after you go to Prison, and let Bubba do to you, what Andie says you did to her? Huh, Damon?"

The heat was definitely in the kitchen, and everyone felt it.

"You're assuming I can't beat this case?"

"No Mr. Queen, I'm stating the relevance of social politics on cases like these. You could be damn good and lose based on the rejected beliefs in the justice system. A rapist, Damon! Do you know what happens to rapists in prison? Especially a pretty little white boy like you?"

Damon cringed hearing it, and his fist clenched around the pin in his hand. Bonnie felt Damon's discomfort, and the accusation alone, hurt him to his core, knowing what Kol did to Bonnie, was being thrown onto him, as if he did it to Andie. But Damon would never tell a soul about what Kol did to Bonnie, because he believed it was Bonnie's place to let her lawyer know, and not his.

"Damon, I don't know you. But I'm watching every visual que. You're dilated pupils, your sweating forehead, flushed face, clenched fist, and your looking directly at me as I speak. I could believe every word Bonnie's has spoken about you. She told me you'd never hurt a woman. You'd never force yourself on any woman. And I see it in your face, your body, your muscle tension. Because your angry, for being falsely accused of sexual assault by a greedy, jealous ex-lover slash client. I don't think you're a rapist. But I'm not a juror, who may have been sexually assaulted. I'm not a judge who may be having a bad day. Those people, will have your fate in their hands. And no offense, but white men aren't exactly the poster boys for innocence these days. Everything in the media with men in high power sexually assaulting women and getting away with it for years, because of wealth and power. Sorry Damon, your chances of gaining sympathy are exceptionally slim." Michaela was being blunt, and honest, which Damon appreciated. "Which is why you, and Oliver need me. No offense, but Oliver is a white man too. And a lawyer, it's not buying you any sympathy with social activists, or women's groups."

"Unfortunately, Sal, she's right. We do need Ms. Pratt on our team."

"Damon, I'm going to ask you once, did you rape Andrea Star?"

"No. I have never raped anyone. Not Andie, not anyone. I never did anything, Andie didn't specifically request me to do to her, when we initially met and negotiated our contract."

"Contract?"

"Yes. I met with clients before I'd agree to work with them. There's an extensive list of what they will and won't agree to. There are safe words, and regulations for discipline. And believe me, she had rarely any boundaries. She was pretty open to anything. But, in a professional relationship, I never offered rape play. It was always crossed off the lists, with my own initials next to it. I was specific about it. Especially knowing her past accusations, of her husband. Which she'd been vocal about with me."

"As in...?"

"She'd said, she did what she had to do to get alimony."

"And you still worked with her?"

"It's hard to explain. After a while, I was approached by her husband."

"What?" Oliver almost spit his coffee. "Why didn't I ever hear about his?"

"It was an off the record conversation we had. That's why."

"Well, we need that "off the record" conversation run down." Oliver said, right before Michael mentioned something else.

"We can use this contract, in court."

"That's up for debate. And by debate I mean, not gonna happen."

"Why the fuck not Mr. Queen?"

Damon instead answered, "Because, Andie and I decided to become exclusive around the time I'd met Bonnie. The contract was null and void afterwards."

"Meaning," Oliver continued, "Anything she claims, is perfectly valid. I told him not to go off contract with her back then. You don't think I've been over this with Damon, Ms. Pratt? I know what I'm doing, which is why I contacted you weeks ago. We may be able to end everything with a simple phone call to Kol, and he can call Andie off of Damon. Because, I believe your client," he stare directly at Bonnie, "may be able to end everything, because she was with Kol for ten years. She knows everything about him. His alcoholism, his gambling debts. Between you and Damon. His wife and his therapist, you both know the worst of him. And what Damon can't say on the record, due to doctor patient confidentiality. You can confess, in your divorce decree."

"Are you asking me to expose Kol's private sessions with Damon? I wasn't there, and I have no idea what he told Damon. Damon has never broken the law and told me."

"True, but, maybe you and Damon should talk off the record, about personal things you may or may not have endured during your marriage, which Kol may or may not have confessed to. This helps your divorce, and when Kol is found guilty, it'll knock out Kol's claim against Damon for battery and assault with a deadly weapon. Thus clarifying him and Andie's motive to come after you guys. You understand Kol, coming after you two is a tactic to keep his secrets kept. Because one, he thinks Damon can't say anything due to confidentiality, and two, he knows, you're going to keep things to yourself due to how private you are, and how much you hate exposing your privacy. Don't let him, think he can, one-up you!"

Bonnie felt confused wondering if Damon opened his mouth about the one thing she'd only ever told him about Kol. "Damon, did you discuss-"

"No!" He said adamantly. "Bon, I would never discuss anything, you and I speak about to anyone. Come on, if I kept Kol's secrets, why wouldn't I keep yours?"

He made a valid point.

Bonnie sat upright, and offered a look of confusion. Damon turned to Oliver confused, and curious.

"What is this Oliver?"

"I can't say. Just know, that I too know people in all places. And I know Bonnie can end this with a confession about her husband's disturbing past."

"Wait, what? Oliver, what are you talking about?" Damon asked, looking between Oliver and Bonnie.

"Bonnie knows. And, I think we should give her some time to think about it."

Bonnie spoke out. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It was stated in the private records of certain Doctor, whose name I won't mention. Not Damon. But, just know, your husband has seen..." he looked down at a sheet of paper and counted. "One-two-three-four-five-six therapists over the past seven years, including Damon, who's not his most recent therapist by the way. You didn't know Damon was Kol's therapist, imagine how many others you didn't know about." Oliver admitted, forcing Bonnie's discomfort, but not on a malicious way. "No one told me, I did my research. But, yes I know people in places, and I'm able to obtain and use information if it was volunteered to me anonymously."

Damon had an idea of what Oliver was talking about. And it was Bonnie worst fear come true. That dark secret she kept from everyone. The one thing she couldn't admit out loud, because it would prove she was vulnerable and she refused to be victimized, as she'd sworn she'd moved past it.

"No. Oliver."

"Damon, I'm not telling her to admit to anything. I'm just letting her know, that it's our strongest fight against this spoiled rich boy."

Michaela stood in the room, confused. "BB? What am I missing? What have you left out about Kol Mikaelson's past?"

"I need some air. Can I please, have a moment alone?"

"Yeah, sure." Michaela replied worried. Damon wanted to go after her, until she said she wanted to be alone. He didn't want to crowd her in the moment.

 **...**

Three people sat in a room deliberating over a moment in which Bonnie walked out of the room for. She'd needed a few minutes to catch her bearing, on top of Oliver's emission. While outside, thinking, she received a text from Kai that worried her, so she took a moment to call him back before going back inside of the meeting.

"Hey, Kai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just wondering how your meeting went." His tone was dryer than usual, and she knew he was off by his text earlier which said, **all work and no play makes Kai a dull guy. Lol!**

He tried to make it humorous but the general tone was not his style. "Kai, you aren't alright, something is wrong. I could tell by your text."

"Nothing's wrong. I thought about you a little while ago, and I felt like texting you."

"Wait, it's, early in the afternoon. I thought you were meeting with a potential client today?"

"Oh, yeah, about that. I lied!"

"Why would you lie? What's wrong?"

"I met with Iris."

"Your ex... wait, THE ex? Why wouldn't you just be honest with me?"

"Uhh." Because he was afraid of how it would make her feel. Although, he knew they were friends, the territory was questionable at best. "I actually, wasn't sure if I'd go through with it."

Bonnie wasn't sure how to feel, about the fact the he kept it from her. But she respected Kai's privacy, and would never question his choices. "How was it?"

"Uhh- It was really nice seeing her." He paused, and Bonnie decided to pause with him to focus on his attitude, and energy. "She looked great. She had this glow about her. Literally. Glowing, and she came to find me. She's getting married Bonnie."

"Oh no. Kai, I'm sorry. I know this must be awful for you. How are you doing?"

"Oh, Pft! I'm fine." He said with a deep voice and a slight shake. "I mean, yeah, it was awkward, but like, I'm happy for her, ya know?"

"Damn, I can tell your bothered. Kai, I will be here for a little bit longer. Than I'm coming to your office okay."

"No. Don't do that. I'm fine. I just think, she and I are at two different places in life."

"Kai, I'll be by and you can tell me everything."

"No. Bon."

"Why?"

"I'm good okay. I'm not, sad."

"Where are you?"

"Driving back into town, I am stuck in traffic. I was in Santa Monica this morning."

"Okay. I should get going back in my meeting. But I'll call you when I'm done. Please, don't shut me out okay."

"I wouldn't do that. You're my literal best female friend, and favorite person. So..." Bonnie could feel him smile when he said those words, and she smiled back at him.

"Well, you're my best guy friend too. So, let me be a good friend today."

"I kind of prefer to be alone today, if you don't mind."

"Okay."

"But, get back to your meeting. I'm gonna pull off and get some gas, to top it off, my damn truck is on E and hopefully this traffic will die down."

"Okay. Be safe, I'll Talk to you soon."

"Later."

 **Meanwhile in the conference room...**

"Oliver, I'm not going to ask Bonnie to do that." Micky argued.

"Why?"

"Because, she's obviously dealing with a separate trauma associated with whatever was reported. And if you're asking my client to open Pandora's box, we are looking at more than just fucking Kol over! We are asking her to add to her current stress level."

"You saying your client isn't capable of dealing with it! We are talking about saving a man's entire life, career, reputation, freedom, etcetera etcetera etcetera."

"Mr. Queen, how many serious business women do you deal with daily?"

"What does that have to do with anything Ms. Pratt?" Micky's gloves were ready to come off, as she defended Bonnie against Damon's attorney. Nothing personal from Oliver, but he was serious when he said they needed to pull off whatever they could to nail Kol's coffin shut.

"Because, you strike me as being a man who deals with women who don't think for themselves, on a daily basis. Therefore, they allow you to do all of the barbaric, decision making. Bonnie has a life she wants to get back to, that she deals with making her own decisions. She's not a victim who wants to be coddled. She's bad ass and makes her own decisions. Unlike women you typically deal with."

"Rich. Quit taking shots at me!"

"Quit being an easy target."

"I'm being respectful, because you're a woman, and because of your client and my clients previous relationship."

"Number one, don't make the mistake of being "easy on me" because I'm a woman. I walk in court every week just as you, with facts figures, and agendas just like you. I win cases, because I'm damn good. Not because I'm a woman. And two, Mr. Salvatore has stated, he doesn't wish to have my client use this "anonymous" information in court."

Damon stood up, "I should go find Bonnie, and check on her, I'll be right back." He needed a moment away from two heated, lawyers, who were becoming increasingly annoyed with each other.

But they kept speaking beyond his words through him and to each other, in true lawyer fashion. "And my client is resilient and strong. And whatever information you have, may open a separate case. Sounds like trial-worthy, if my assumptions are correct. Right now, let's deal with this. If anyone's going to advise my client about what she should and shouldn't say, it's me."

"You gave Damon a speech today, about his reputation. It made sense to all four of us. All I'm saying, is we have a chance to destroy the reputation of a man who actually deserves it."

"Not at the expense of my client's privacy."

"But we can use Damon's privacy, against Andie?"

"Mr. Queen-"

"No! This is so fucking frustrating!" Oliver yelled in the room. "It's not Bonnie's fault. I know it's not. But, I also know her husband Kol has a brother who's a lawyer's and father who is a judge. He has friends in high places. Guys like him get off, with not so much as a slap on the wrist. We can take him down twice."

"Is this about you taking down Mr. Mikaelson and making a bigger name for yourself, or about you getting Mr. Salvatore's name cleared?"

"Both!"

"Well, my agenda is to make Kol suffer. That's is how my client wins. But, if she doesn't want to mention this big, secret... I have to be good enough at my job, to make sure he still pays for all he's put her through regardless of this secret information."

Seconds later Bonnie and Damon walk back in. The two of them looked relatively calm compared to Michaela and Oliver. And when they sat down Damon allowed everyone to catch their breath so he could speak.

"I've decided, and I told Bonnie, that I am willing to testify about everything. I will allow Ollie to use my personal life choices, along with the previous contract between Andie and I, as evidence. It should leverage me, because Andie has had two high profile divorces before."

"Damon-"

"Let me finish Oliver. I have some information about Andie, that could help."

"Damon, the judge will call you an escort, a prostitute, it will tarnish your reputation. There is Prison time shit like that."

"I did this Oliver. I made these mistakes. But I didn't rape her, and I won't go down for that. I also won't go down for paying either of these two people my hard earned money. Two people who have made it a career to steal from everyone else."

"And what about Kol?" They all looked at Bonnie.

"My PI, has given me a lot of information, to use against Kol. He's got receipts to prove everything. We have names, dates, and proof of forged documentation. The only problem is my witness has disappeared."

"Disappeared, how?"

"I don't know, the guy who Kol hired to I guess, spy on me, and steal my information, was linked directly to Kol's place of business. He used to be an intern. It was his sister that Kol slept with. And the equipment used, was traced to Kol's place of business. It's a prestigious accounting firm in Burbank. Anyways, my witness/assistant, this hackers girlfriend, when she admitted everything to me, she disappeared."

"Has a missing persons been filed."

"No. I mean, I have no idea where she is, or if she's missing. I'm just saying I haven't spoken to her."

"Okay. This is something. Give me her name, number and address. I'll figure out what I can. Meanwhile, take a few days away from this case Bonnie, get your mind off of it. I need to work overtime so you don't have to." Michaela offered. "And, Damon, think about giving me a couple names of previous clients that can testify on your behalf."

Both Damon and Bonnie were taken aback.

"You mean, other women he's... Other... sub-clients?" Bonnie asked lightly.

"BB, yes. I know you probably don't want to meet these women. But, we need to make sure the court knows that in terms of Andrea Star, Damon is the victim here. False rape accusations don't disappear. So, we need to play up the sympathy factor, to get the jury to really see the psychotic bitch Star is. And we need to make sure the judge is clear, that Andrea was Damon's client, and not Damon's patient. These other clients will be detrimental."

"Of course. This isn't about just me. Anything we can do to nail her." Bonnie admitted.

"Sal, we can meet up about your information on Andie. But, we should take a break today. It's been a long morning." Micky concurred with a head nod.

"I agree Mr. Queen." Both attorneys were standing in separate areas of the conference room. Papers all over the table, and both of their clients unreasonably calm. Except for the fact, that a good attorney would do their best to do the worrying for their client.

Damon hadn't spoken much today. But, listening to Bonnie speak about her PI, and realizing what Kai told him about his capabilities for research, he put two and two together in this moment. Realizing they were one in the same person. And understanding this guy had done a lot for her in terms of this case.

Bonnie and Damon both got up and left the room before their attorneys. "BB, wait up, I'll take you back to your office. Just give me maybe, fifteen minutes with Mr. Queen to wrap things up? Make sure we're on the same page."

"Uhh, sure-"

"I can take you Bonnie."

She turned to her previous dominant. A man she could barely look at these days. A man who's taken her on a rollercoaster of feelings for almost a year now. All good, some bad, and others questionable.

Her hesitance didn't go unnoticed, by the two lawyers. "Or, maybe Mr. Queen and I can conference call this some other time-"

"No. It's fine. Damon can take me."

"You sure? Sweetie, I don't have to-"

"No, seriously. Micky, you and Oliver take your time. I'm okay with Damon taking me."

"Okay." They gave their goodbyes, before walking out of the door. Bonnie in her business dressy attire, and Damon the same.

It was a quiet walk to the elevator and while in it. Both filled with an incredible amount of information. And neither sure what to say to the other. Damon slid his hands into his pockets, and Bonnie held her clutch. Two sets of eyes looked at everyone but each other. Damon broke the ice first, when they'd made it to the parking garage level. "I'm parked here."

"Okay."

Damon listened to the distinctive sounds of her heel clicking as she walked. It was reminiscent of a memory which would be forever embedded into his brain. "My first memory of meeting you, ever... is the sound your heels make when you walk."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. It was that night, we met. You were coming around the corner of your hallway, into your dining room to meet me. Actually, it was the room you use to entertain guests. You walked patiently, and with one foot before the other. My first thought about you is still distinct."

"Really?" She asked surprised. "What was it?"

"I remember thinking, that you like to make a man wait for you. You like to control things."

Her fingers brushed her hair behind her ear. She was quiet, listening to the click clacking of her walk. She didn't understand his thought process.

"You're listening to it now, aren't you?"

She giggled softly. "Maybe."

"You won't hear it. It's a subconscious thing. I'm a psychologist Bonnie. Slash, your former dominant. Your kinetic energy is always being assessed in my brain. Whether I want it to or not."

"I didn't realize walking made a statement."

Damon paused and took a deep breath. "You walked patiently, and took your time. It felt like forever before I'd seen your face, for the first time. Which by the way I didn't notice first. I noticed your legs and feet."

Still listening, she was fascinated by his thoughts on meeting her. What stood out to him, was a special feeling, because it let her see how, much he paid attention to her from day one.

"It's interesting you say that Damon, because I don't remember my thoughts walking into the room."

"You were upset. He, sprang a last minute dinner on you. You hardly had time to prepare, and you did anyways. Delicious dinner by the way. But I felt your energy. You'd worked that day, and were tired. But you'd never tell him that, because you hated feeling as if you weren't in control of your situations at all times."

They made it to his car, near a further corner of the garage. Damon walked to the passenger side to open it, helping her inside. Bonnie stopped herself. "Damon, I always wondered something?"

"What?"

"The night I'd met you, you made a statement to me. You said, 'God, he's stupid to not see what he has in you.' That always stayed with me. What did you mean by that?"

"I meant exactly what I said. He had everything in one woman, and he abused it, because he's used to getting what he wants. I knew you were the total package the night I met you, Sweet Pea. Strong, intelligent, successful, passionate, loyal, fierce, hardworking, and you were controlling."

"Thought you didn't like that part of me. The controlling part."

"Actually... I love that part of you. It takes a certain kind of woman to command a man like me, to give them things he'd not normally give. You controlled me, in ways you didn't realize. You still do." Her smile flattened.

"I never controlled you Damon." Bonnie stiffened when he moved towards her. She could easily let him use her body for everything she needed and wanted and no one would know. But, she was guarded still. His legs moved one at a time slowly, until she was leaning against the car.

"You control a lot."

"I don't." He put his hands on either side of the car, and leaned into her without touching her. He looked as if he wanted to kiss her. But the minute his lips were in reach of hers, she turned her cheek to him.

"See. You control a lot." She didn't deny it. Damon backed away holding the door open and helping her inside. Bonnie felt her temperature rise, forcing herself to ignore it.

 **...**

The car ride back to Bonnie's office was quiet, mostly. She couldn't handle the silence. For the first time, in ten months he didn't make a flirty glance, a forward comment, or look at her like she was a snack ready to devour.

He kept his eyes on the road, and drove, carefully. Bonnie couldn't handle the tension. The incredibly smooth and quiet sound of his expensive car, and the impossible loud thumping of the turn signal every few minutes. "Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Kol and Andie? Or us needing to corroborate?"

Damon sighed, and rubbed the bottom of his face. His facial hair still coming in, slowly. He'd never forget she said it looked good on him at the wedding. "Damn Oliver!"

"Don't blame Oliver."

"He sought you out?"

"No, I ran into him, and he told me a little. Then we exchanged info, and he emailed me."

"Emailed you what?"

"It doesn't matter?"

"It does!" He smacked his hand on the dashboard scaring her.

"Detailed information about the lawsuits against you."

"Fuck!" He pulled his car over, and rubbed his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just- I didn't want you to be involved. I'm a big boy. I can handle it. I'll deal with Kol, one way or the other. And Andie, well... Bon, don't worry about it. Whatever Oliver sent you-"

"Damon, don't shut me out. I get it. We aren't together. We... can barely look at each other. But, to think, I wouldn't help you? He's threatening your career. Your, practice." Her compassion, exceeded her discomfort in these moments. "It's not right. And I agreed to help, in any way I can. So, my lawyer and I had met days ago to start all of the leg work for getting Kol's ass."

"Bonnie," his eyes moved from the dash to her legs, still unable to look at her in the face right now. "I will probably lose my license to practice. No matter how carefully I played my cards to not break any malpractice laws, I attacked him in his home. He has it on tape. I came into the home you two shared, and damn near killed him. It was an unfair fight. Because I was ready to kill him. I would have done that for you. That's all I could feel in the moment, was murdering him. Legally, I broke no laws of my practice. But ethically, I destroyed my chances of having a successful career. I will have destroyed my reputation when this goes public. And the moment this case hits the streets, no one will want to work with me. So, to drag you into a downfall, I brought upon myself? Why keep embarrassing myself? I did this. I lied. I deserve what's going to happen to my career. But Kol, will be dealt with. Whether in court or not. It's he least I can do for you."

"Me! How dare you make this about helping me, Damon? It's about us! We both became targets on Kol's shit list. He doesn't deserve shit. And you don't deserve to just, take all of this on by yourself. Regardless of how wrong you were about lying, I played a part too! I cheated on my husband, and had an on going affair."

"Bonnie I pursued you, heavily."

"And I'm a grown woman! I made the conscious effort to cheat! Don't make excuses for me. I'm not a baby! I can help you."

"But, I knew it could potentially hurt Kol if he ever found out. Not that I cared. But as a professional, I should have waited. I am just as bad as Kol."

"Unlike Kol, your motives weren't hateful."

"We were both selfish, and greedy."

"But-" she couldn't think of the words to segregate their motives.

"Exactly! It goes both ways Bon. Don't make excuses for me. You did it for Kol. But I'm a man, and I don't need you to baby me."

"How dare you."

"I'm sorry. I'm being honest, even if it hurts, because I owe you nothing but honesty anymore." And even if his words hurt, they were the truth.

"Damon, Kol acted out of anger, and jealousy. His goal was to be hurtful, and vengeful. Kol loves no one, more than himself. Damon, your heart was in the right place. You just acted out of fear. But! This time use your head AND your heart. Because, you deserve a second chance to prove to yourself." Bonnie grabbed his hand. "I for one, believe in you, because you're a fighter who doesn't give up."

His blue eyes finally looked up at her and his expression was soft.

"You believe in me?"

"I always have." She said. Damon pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. His lips were tender, and they lingered for seconds upon seconds. She exhaled reminiscing that old feeling. It was short lived until he turn-signaled, and pulled back on to the road, to drive again. "Regardless of the status of our friendship, whether we talk or don't talk, we need to come together for this. Okay. He needs to be taken down. And you fight for your practice, if it's what you want. Don't you want it?"

"Thats the problem, I don't know if I want it for me, or if I'm just living my father's dream there."

"Well, Damon, while we are working together, I'm sure you can figure it out. And, I'll help you, in the best way I can."

"That actually means a lot to me. More than you know, Bonnie." She grinned at him. "But promise me, if I'm figuring out my career path and picking up the pieces of my soon-to-be destroyed life... you consider yours happiness as well. We both know that THE Review, isn't your dream."

"It's not my dream. But, it's my baby."

"Still, you deserve to have the dream career you want. I need you to promise to make a pathway to it, while I'm figuring myself out. While I'm slowing myself down. I want to help you too as much as I can."

She graciously nodded her head adding a nervous lip bite. "I will."

"Promise me, Bonnie."

"I promise, Damon." They drove a few more minutes before getting back to her car. Damon pulled next to her, and parked his car. Like a gentleman. He still got out to let her out. "It was good seeing you."

"You too Damon." The thick warm summer heat cast a quiet around them. Cars drove by few and far between, and they both looked in different directions, until they made eye contact again. "So, I should get going."

"What are you doing later? I thought maybe we could... have dinner?"

Bonnie was taken aback by his offer. It felt strange considering they'd been estranged for months. She didn't know how to answer him, but her face spoke an entire language of skepticism. "I know, I'm the last person you want to sit and have dinner with. But I figured we'd be spending a lot of time together because of this case, and I thought we could at least be friendly."

And even though his face was sincere, she'd already had a prior engagement. "Well, actually, I'd made plans to cook dinner for-"

"Your boyfriend?"

Her eyes squinted amazed. "No. I'm cooking for Lily tonight. She's finally eating food again. I offered to make her some Roasted Chicken and Asparagus with Garlic Mashed Potatoes. Simple. And not hard to chew or digest."

"Sounds good. Well, maybe some other time then?"

"When's the last time you had home cooked food, Damon?"

"Ha." He laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." She laughed. "When?"

"Two-three months ago."

"Sheesh. So, last time I cooked for you?"

"Yeah. Wait, I take it back, Sarah and Stefan invited me over for dinner once."

"Wow. Well, Damon, I think it's time you eat home cooked food. Why don't you join us?"

He shook his head. "I probably shouldn't, intrude-"

"Damon. You wouldn't be intruding. We would love it?"

"We?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We." She smiled. Damon had a lot to think about, because she knew he wasn't comfortable around Lily. "Well, just think about it." In the back of his mind, he realized it would mean a lot to Bonnie if he started visiting Lily more. After all, it was the gateway to amends and one of the things holding him back from fully accepting how his life turned out. He knew she was hopeful to him learning to possibly understand Lily, and allowing himself to be understood by his mother, so he could really give himself to a relationship with her. That is if they ever planned on working through their issues.

"Well, I should head out, for now. You okay?"

"I'm good, Damon. I'll see you soon, I guess." She smiled, but deep dow she realized Damon had a lot of resentment towards his mother, and some of it may have translated over to her, in their break up. She could only hope Damon would allow himself to grow from their experience. He nodded his head, and she reached in to hug him. Her smell infiltrated his system again, and he didn't want to let her go. And, if he ever wanted to hold her again, claiming her to be his, he had to do things her way. Even while she didn't demand it. When they let go, they went their own separate ways.

 **xXx**

Bonnie headed to her place to shower, and relax for a few hours before heading to Lily's. When she received a knock on her door, she hoped somehow it was Damon. But it was Kai.

"Kai, hey. I thought you wanted to be alone today?"

"I did. But, I owe you an apology."

"Kai, it's fine. I understand how you felt. No need to apologize."

"No, it wasn't cool of me to shut you out. I felt hurt. Iris told me she was getting married, and I was mad, because a part of me, was hoping she wanted to reconcile."

"Why, would you think that if you ended things?"

"It's a long story. The point is you were being a good friend."

Bonnie smiled, reached up and hugged him. His burly arms wrapped around her in a comforting way. And instantly she compared it to Damon's hug. And Damon's hug, was different from Kai's. Kai's hug gave a girl the feeling she was a teenager in high school, hugging her football player boyfriend. It was over bearing, in a good way, and she snuggled into it. Damon's hug, wrapped her into a cocoon of need and control, which relaxed her from having be in control all the time. She was willfully submissive to Damon's hugs. Both hugs different, both acceptable.

"No worries Kai. What are friends for?" He let go of Bonnie gently, and flashed her a guilty grin. "What?"

"So, I may or may not have told her I had a girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Because, I felt stupid. So, it just came out. And then she asked me, if we could all double date in another week when she comes back?"

"Pft. Wow. What a tangled web you've woven. I'm not going on some date, so some girl can size me up." She said.

"You mean the way you did with me and Damon at the wedding?"

"Oh gosh, totally different."

"Why?"

"Will power."

"Why would you need will power against him? Were you to in a position where you needed the leverage?" Bonnie couldn't tell Kai about having slept with Damon in Vegas. She just didn't feel right divulging that information, besides it wasn't Kai's business.

"Kai, it's different."

"It's really not. But, I understand if you don't want to help me out."

"Ugh, Kai, it's not like that... it's just... I mean." She had no explanation. Instead he shot her a face of desperation. She was sure their circumstances were different. But something about his lingering questionable glance gave her, the indication, there was more to it. "No, Kai, what did you do?"

"Uhh, whelp! So, it's not much, just a teeny tiny favor."

"Kai?"

"Next Wednesday night, dinner? You're my girlfriend, and we have been together for a few months and we just hit it off right away. It's pretty new. Nothing too serious."

"Kai, sheesh. I mean, technically you did me a favor at the wedding, but you didn't have to speak to neither Damon or Kol." She doesn't know Kai went to Damon. "This... you want me to blatantly lie to her face and be..."

"Please Bonsters. It's not for another week and a half. I know it's a lot to ask, but-"

"I'll do it. I mean, I owe you. So, I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh. My. God. You. Are. The. Best." He said kissing her cheek over and over.

"Okay. Okay. Call me with the details. I am on my way to Lily's. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Thank you so much boo." He gave her one more gratuitous hug, before they were on their ways.

"Boo?"

"Testing out pet names." Pet names for Bonnie was more of her life with Damon. Schiavetto was a pet name. Kitten was a pet name. But she'd digress. Kai called her Boo, to test the waters and it sounded too cheesy for what she was accustomed.

"Not boo. That's very... last decade."

"Puddin?" She rolled her eyes. "Hunny bear?" She crossed her arms unamused. "Babe?"

"Kai!"

"Fine. Bonsters!"

"Ugh, never mind. Anything is better than that."

"Babe, it is."

 **...**

"I can't even explain how my day went." Bonnie said as she finished up cooking dinner for Lily. "First, it was like, I thought I was already in court listening to our two lawyers go toe for toe. Then I sat there, wondering how shit got so far. Ugh, I'm just glad to be here."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass."

"It was."

"It smells divine. I can't wait to eat. Julian will be disappointed he missed your cooking. He won't be back til Thursday."

"Well. I'm sure I can do it again. In the meantime, I'm trying to figure out what to make for tomorrow. And my clip broke, so my hair keeps falling in my face. It's irritating and I'm over it." She huffed the hair with a hard breath, and brushed it to the back with her hand.

Lily grabbed her chest and halted her movements, as she navigated around Bonnie in the kitchen. "Ahh. This tightening has a mind of its own."

"Lily, are you okay?"

"Yes. I think I should sit. I am feeling tightening in my chest, and I need to catch my breath." Bonnie turned towards her and helped her to the table. She'd set out two placements. Although she'd loved it if Damon agreed to come earlier, she couldn't force it. When Lily sat down, Bonnie grabbed her breathing device, and placed it in Lily's hands.

"Why don't you do the ten deep breaths on there, like the doctor told us. You just need to keep breathing with it throughout the day. It's unfortunate you got a bronchial infection this week."

"It always happens when the seasons change. I typically have to deal with climate change on my body."

"Okay. Well, let's take out time to do this breathing treatment before you eat. Sit tight. I'll make plates." Bonnie tuned Lily towards the table and continued talking. She knew Lily needed the distractions. "You good?"

"I'm good dear. Thank you."

"So... I agreed to a crazy favor for a friend."

"Uh oh. Hope it's nothing too strange."

"I agreed to be his pretend girlfriend, over a double date with his ex and her fiancé."

"Sounds fun."

"Pft. I guess. I don't know the girl and feel awful lying to her, but at the same time... he'd do it for me."

"Same friend from the wedding?"

"Yes."

"Do you have feelings for him, Bonnie?"

"Kai? No. I mean, not like that." She was convinced she didn't, but Lily had heard Bonnie mention a "friend" a few times at this point, never saying his name. That stood out to her. "He's just crazy Kai. And not for nothing, I'm kind of happy to get out. Because, Damon and I had gone on very few public dates. But, Kai and I hang out all the time. It just feels good to go out and be young and enjoy life. I didn't do it when I was married. We had social gatherings for work or family related events. Kol was all business, Damon and I were very private for undisclosed reasons. I mean we went out a couple times. But never just for the heck of it. I feel like I'm being really carefree when Kai and I hang out. But, we are just friends."

"It's okay, Bonnie."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't feel like you have to hold back for me. I want you to be happy. Would I love it, if it were Damon? Of course. You are a good woman, and you see inside of Damon the way I do. But, I also know you've been through a lot, and you just want to live your life. And you should."

"Lily, it's not that I have these deep feelings for Kai. But, for me and Kai, things are so easy. I'm not madly in love with him. I don't feel for him the way I feel for Damon. I'm not just drawn to Kai's magnetism. He's funny and light. It's easy. Do, I have feelings for him? Sure, sometimes it gets confusing with the friend boundary. And yes, he's attractive. But, I don't have to guess his feelings. He tells me. He always wants to do things, like wine tasting, trying on expensive clothes he'll never buy, go to the pier just to walk and talk, hot air balloon rides. He goes on some of my work reviews with me, to review business. He gives me his opinions on a lot of things. He's open-minded. He likes to live life, and he likes to include me on things outside of our friendship. It makes me feel good that he tries to step out of his comfort zone for me. Sure, I'd love for it to be Damon I'm doing different things with... but I can't make Damon do anything he's not comfortable with."

"My asshole husband sheltered the hell out of my boys. I mean, they may have very old school and traditional views of some things. Damon didn't have a lot of friends growing up, neither did Stefan, maybe when I left, but they were private boys. But... You shouldn't have to be bottled up for any man. I just want you to know, I'm happy for your happiness. Damon is missing out, but he'll see it soon enough."

"And if he doesn't, then I love Damon enough to wait for Damon to be ready. In the meantime, I'm just, living life. I'm not going to stop anything from coming my way."

"That's good. That's what life is about." Lily smiled, going back into her breathing device. Bonnie finished making Lily's plate and walked it to her, sitting it down. "It looks so good."

"Thank you. What would you like to drink? Wine, water, tea?"

"Wine. It's been a while." Bonnie was glad to hear it, she headed to pour Lily's glass, and one for herself. Once she'd done that she made her plate and headed to sit with Lily. Lily had already started slowly eating the food. Humming and being grateful.

"Can I ask you a question Lily?"

"Sure?"

"It's personal?"

"Okay."

"Are you sexually adventurous?"

Lily paused with a puzzled look, then she laughed. "Meaning?"

"I don't know."

"Lots of partners?"

"Or whatever?"

"Or whatever." Lily laughed. "Well, I've had two partners sexually, if you wondering. They were male. Once in a while a female. Not often. I grew up in the seventies. We explored often. And as far as Julian goes, we've tried everything at least once. Things we liked two or three times." She laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I've never had the ideas to have multiple sexual partners. It's never been appealing. I'll be thirty this year and I've slept with two men. Compared to my best friend who has me beat well into the double digits. Am I selling myself short?"

"No. Not if you don't feel that way. If you feel open to more sexual partners, go for it. But, don't do it, because people your age have. Do it because you want to."

"Okay." She sipped her wine, feeling as though it was a heavy hitting question to ask.

(DING DONG)

Both women stopped eating. "It's open." Lily called out.

"Lily, it could be anybody." They both heard the scream open and shut slowly, like the old school screen doors.

"Stefan sometimes stops by after work, on his way from Sarah's, if he doesn't spend the night."

"Oh." Bonnie said cautiously, waiting for the foot steps to enter the house. She heard no distinct shoe sounds. Then she remembered people took their shoes off entering Lily's place. She stood up to see what was taking so long, and that's when a face she didn't expect appeared. "Damon?"

"Bonnie... Lily."

"Well, what a surprise. I must say, its... it's nice to see you." Lily smiled.

"Uhh, yeah. Bonnie invited me earlier. I hope I'm not intruding."

"No. You aren't. Bonnie, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure he'd come. He never said yes." Bonnie was both surprised, and nervous. "Uh, sit down, I'll get another placement. You hungry?"

"Not really?"

"Come on, Damon. She really is a fabulous cook."

"I know she is." He spoke looking at Bonnie, who didn't know what to say. "Sure, I'll take a plate."

"Water, wine, tea?"

"Water is fine."

"Wine it is." She said, pouring another glass for him. Lily attempted to get up and make space, but Damon wouldn't let her.

"No, sit. It's okay, I'll just sit over here." He grabbed the chair near Bonnie, placing her directly between them. Under normal circumstances, it should be Damon in the middle of his mother and Bonnie, but this wasn't close to normal circumstances. Bonnie moved nervously. Of all the time she and Lily spent together of the past eight months, Damon was never around except once or twice.

She grabbed a plate of food, and put it before him with a glass of wine. It took some time for him to pick up his fork, but once Lily and Bonnie went back to talking, he felt better that attention wasn't on him. He didn't talk too much. But he was there, which said a lot. And that's what mattered most.

"So, does there seem to be a rainbow at the end of the tunnel of this case?" Lily asked, broadly realizing she was leaving space for either of them to answer.

"Well, uhh... I think both of our lawyers have some great ideas. We are definitely working together to make sure Kol and Andie go down." Silence filtered the space from Damon's end of the table. Bonnie cleared her throat, hoping he'd cut in. "Yeah, so... I really hope-"

"When it's all said and done, I'll make sure Kol never speaks to Bonnie again. And Andie, well, I have a couple surprises for her."

Bonnie seemed shocked. "Really?"

He looked at her with utmost certainty, and seriousness. "Yeah." That was the face of a punisher, she recognized it well.

"Good. I'm sure she has what's coming to her." Bonnie said in total understanding, distracted from Lily for a second. But not for long before she caught herself. "Anyways, so yeah. We can just hope for the best."

"Good. I'm glad you two are working together on this."

"Me too." Bonnie agreed. Seconds later she felt Damon brush her hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

"You always hated when your hair was down when you cooked or ate."

 _He remembered. He paid attention to her. That was his specialty._

That small gesture of remembering her irritation with her hair, and him moving her hair out of her way, made her happier than it would have made the average person.

"My clip broke." He managed to keep a straight face, even through her little girl pout. A pout he had a weakness for. But it was obvious tensions were higher, being in the presence of his mother.

Damon turned her around, and braided the back of her hair, then tucked it into itself. Bonnie sat amazed. He tend to love her hair down, and he played in it. He'd never before braided it. "Damon, I didn't realize you knew how to braid."

"I learned when I was younger. Lily's arm was broken, and she needed it braided at night. The servants weren't allowed in her room at night. So, she taught me." Bonnie was at first puzzled about Lily's broken arm, when she barely left the mansion she lived in, but it was short lived when she and Lily shared eye contact, both amazed. Lily smiled remembering. "No big deal. Just a braid."

"It is a big deal Damon. Thank you." He smiled at her, and glanced at his mother who remained quiet, hiding a small grin. "Any other hidden talents in there I should know about?"

"He learned how to cook at a young age?"

"Spaghetti right? Your famous spaghetti?"

"Not just spaghetti. Though, I'm grateful he remembered." She smiled. "He learned to make all kinds of food." Bonnie turned to him shocked, because she'd never known. He told her he was a horrible cook, and he only knew how to make his mother's spaghetti.

"Really?"

"Yes. He also loved to paint. And play piano."

"WHAT?"

"It's no big deal." Damon admitted. "I wasn't that good. I did it to calm myself down. It was easy, but-"

"And you deal Art. You're an Art dealer Damon. You have all those beautiful pieces hanging up in your house. You bought me the piece by Leonid Afremov! And that's why you love classical music?" She was so astonished. "Damon?" She called questionably. "This is amazing." Bonnie felt like a kid in a candy store just getting all sorts of new information was like candy to her. This to Bonnie, was refreshing and needed.

"It's no big deal Sweet Pea. Just... a small part of my past. I really don't want to talk about the past." He interimed. "I just wanted to stop by for a little bit."

"Sure. Sure." She smiled. "Sorry." She knew pushing him wasn't the answer. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I." Lily added.

Damon nodded his head, and they continued to eat dinner, while Lily and Bonnie did most of the talking. Damon was just more-so part of the back drop, until he said something once in a while. There were moments Bonnie felt his apprehension, and she reached over and out her hand on his thigh to comfort him. It never went unnoticed, when he placed his hand on top of hers. She comforted him under the table with her simple touch. He couldn't have sat through dinner with Lily alone. A simple squeeze of his hand made her change a subject, or squeeze back gently I support.

When Lily took a phone call from Julian, Bonnie turned to Damon and whispered, "You good?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm okay."

"Well, thank you."

"For what?"

"Coming to dinner. Stepping out of your comfort zone."

"I did this for you, Sweet Pea."

"No, you did this for you Damon... and that's okay. I'm all about that." He gave her a knowing look, because she was right. But somehow, he decided he had to stop denying himself.

"I'll help you clean."

"Don't worry about it. I got it. Visit with-"

"No, please let me help you. Baby steps, Sweet Pea."

"Sure." She agreed sympathetically. "I'd love the help."

And he helped her, quietly, while Lily took the phone call from Julian. Damon was glad Julian called when he did, because he needed a moment with Bonnie. Everything with Lily needed to happen naturally. After he and Bonnie helped Lily to her bed, they took their time cleaning up together.

* * *

 **Ya know, the rest of this story is writing itself. I have so much in store for Bamon. And also a new twist on Kalijah later on. I would love to let you guys know, this story has my current muse, and as long as you all are reading and please review, it keeps me motivated to keep writing it and updating. You reviews have been so motivational. I'd love to finish it because I already know I'm writing a part 2, but this necessary stuff has to happen first. For example, Kai, I need y'all to understand Kai is an important person to Bonnie. It's a Bamon story, but for some of you guys I know have been through a break up or even in a relationship, and you had that one guy friend or girlfriend who was important to you, and the fine line between friend and attraction was there. You may have frequently questioned things about the friendship. That's Kai. This story is meant to be relatable to as much of the audience as possible. Bc I know some of you don't know much about BDSM, and also polyamory. Which there been a very little bit of polyamory talked about here. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Some of you understand the direction it's going from a couple chapters back, and the rest just enjoy the ride, because it being slightly calm now, is just to take care of the obvious. So... thanks for reading please review if you can. And will post a chapter to a different story this week also.**

 **Ps. Sorry for no Kalijah this chapter. They are on their honey moon. Michaela and Oliver go toe for toe, but also working together is so hard to write. Bare with me on any law terms and writing of these two layers. I'm trying to do what I can. I'm not a law expert. Damon finally made an effort towards mending fences... Kai and his ex?**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Thx for readin:)**


	34. Bait & Switch (Double chapter)

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 33- Bait and Switch**

 **R-M**

 ***Important* This is two chapters in one. I combined them, but marked a clear half way point. In case you don't want to read it in one sitting. Ps babekitt yes Justin is a better version of Oliver for this story than Stephen. So, consider this Oliver, Justin Hartley. :)**

* * *

 _The combination of Bonnie's body and her level of intoxication was a recipe for trouble. Damon stood in the back of the room for minutes, which felt like hours, watching her command the attention of an entire room of dominant men and women alike. He laughed to himself, remembering how she'd sworn upon meeting him, that she was dominant, top. Elijah even vouched for the adolescent idea. But watching her dance like a jezebel, on stage, told him another story._

 _Bonnie was a sassy alpha sub. She wanted to feel in charge. She wanted to know she had control over the way she delivered her body on a silver platter, divulging in improper advances of the subliminal variety, making herself seem readily available. She was not a submissive up for grabs. Not if Damon could help it. She was not one to be collard by another alpha male or female. Bonnie belonged to Damon and Damon alone. She was his submissive. She was his sub. She was his._

 _She was._

 _And if it meant anything to him that they'd broken up, he would've allowed the room to keep gawking at her. But when enough was enough, of Kat stuffing Bonnie's dress with hundred dollar bills and twenties surrounding the ground she played on, he walked himself up there with his tailored black on black suit, moved through the crowd without apologizing, and with one phrase she stopped dead in her track._

 _"SCHIAVETTO! KNEEL!"_

 _Bonnie snapped out of her drunken haze with both fear and excitement. The one man who could yell at her, across the room and live to tell the tale, was standing near the edge of the stage with a menacing glare. She didn't need to hear her command more than once before she sat upright, and in the kneeling position. Knees slightly apart, back straight, hands behind her back and her head bowed. No one, had ever seen her like this. Katherine and Elena both stood in fear of Damon's reaction. He stood near her for seconds, waiting until the entire room watched her kneel to him, and bow her head. He was inserting his dominance. He was letting the room know, S_ _ **he is mine... Mine. I am hers. But most importantly, She. Belongs. To. Me.**_

 _At that point every dominant, stood idly by, until he commanded her to move. "Eyes on me." He commanded. Kat was so drunk and dumbfounded, she didn't realize what was happening, until she saw Damon's face. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Elijah! Where the fuck is Elijah?" She hoped he wasn't near the vicinity, because it was bad luck for him to see her before the wedding day.._

 _Elena was still amazed at Bonnie's obedience, wondering what the fuck was happening. Bonnie looked up to Damon, who stepped up near the stage on the stairs next to it. "You may greet me, now." He calmly said, and if he knew her the way he thought he did, she wouldn't casually greet him._

 _"Maestro!" She cried. Her arms flew around his neck, and he grabbed her body pulling her from the stage. "Oh Maestro. I've missed you so. You left me. You deserted me. I've needed you, and you were nowhere to be found. How could you just desert me so?" She asked._

 _"You told me to go." He whispered in her ear._

 _"No. I didn't mean it. I never meant it. You were supposed to fight for me. I've needed you." She said in his ear. "I've needed you so much." Sighs of disappointment around him from takers who wouldn't be robbing his ass of a submissive tonight. Several head nods of approval, that he was so fortunate. She was a naughty seductress, charming a room of serpants, into wanting to punish her severely._

 _"Schiavetto, Maestro missed his girl." He whispered, while her arms wouldn't let him go for minutes._

 _"Don't let me go again, Maestro."_

 _"I won't. You're coming back to the hotel with me tonight." He looked her in the eye, with his hand gently clutching the back of her neck. ""You've been a bad girl and you need to be punished." Her face lit up, her lips were captured by her teeth, and he felt it in her more than he'd ever felt it before. She wanted everything, she'd missed their play time and she was ready to be hit with punishment like a tsunami._

 _"Damon!" Kat ran up to them. "Where's my Keeper?"_

 _"He's in the other side of Play."_

 _"I have to go. He can't see me like this. We should go now girls. If he sees me, it'll be bad luck for the wedding." Damon looked at Bonnie who clearly didn't want to leave._

 _"Maybe I can take Bonnie back with me."_

 _"Really? But, you were part of a bachelor party." Kat reminded him._

 _"We did a lot of shit tonight. Trust me. Right now, is every man for himself. I want mine. Tonight. I want what belongs to me Kitty Kat." He said impatiently._

 _Kat looked at Bonnie who was angry at Damon a day ago. She knew Damon wouldn't take no for an answer tonight. She knew Damon wouldn't let drunk Bonnie out of his sight. "Damon, she maybe had a tad to drink."_

 _"And I trust me, more than I trust anyone else."_

 _"I'm fine Kat. I want to go with him."_

 _"You sure? Because if not, we can go now."_

 _Bonnie pulled Kat aside and they spoke to one another in drunk girl talk. "I'm good."_

 _"You sure? You wanted to kill him just hours ago."_

 _"I know. I know how I feel about him, but tonight, I want to feel how I want to."_

 _"What does that even mean, drunk ass?"_

 _"It means, I don't want to feel the anger. I want to feel him, the way I used to."_

 _"I just don't want you to be mad at me tomorrow for leaving you."_

 _"Kat, I'm fine." Bonnie assured her and started breathing heavily and shaking her head, at herself realizing she was completely giving in. "I want him. I want him to own my ass tonight. I give in tonight."_

 _"Damn bitch. You miss him don't you?" Bonnie nodded her head. "I knew it. Just for the record... I will be telling you that I told you so."_

 _"I know asshole."_

 _"You know I'm good for my word. I'm gonna tell you about your drunk ass."_

 _"Bitch... you went to the champagne room with the baby boy sub over there and his mistress."_

 _"Bitch, I'm allowed to fuck up tonight. Elijah gave me tonight do what I wanted, with whom I wanted. He gets a hall pass. I get a hall pass. It's Vegas bitch!"_

 _"Bitch I know."_

 _"What happens here stays here."_

 _"Bitch."_

 _"Bitch."_

 _"Bitch?"_

 _"Bitch?"_

 _"Oh my god, bitch shut up, your so drunk."_

 _"No, you're so drunk, shut up. I hate you."_

 _"I hate you too. Stop looking at me like that."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Like you want me to go fuck Damon."_

 _"But I do want you to go fuck Damon."_

 _"I'm going to. Shut up."_

 _"You shut up."_

 _Elena butt in, "What the fuck?"_

 _"Shut up!" They both said to her._

 _"Okay, bitch don't call my ass either. Let him own you all night."_

 _"I will, Kat."_

 _"Walk me out to our driver. We need to hit one more place, before we go back to the room."_

 _"Fine." Bonnie grabbed Kat's hand and walked back to Damon. "I'm gonna walk them to our driver. They want to go one more place before they call it a night."_

 _Damon looked at all three girls who were piss drunk, and wearing nothing. "No."_

 _"Wait, what?" Kat asked._

 _Damon grabbed his phone and dialed Gino, "Hey, come take Kat and her sister to their room. Make sure they get inside of their room before you leave." He hung up and the Kat rolled her eyes._

 _"You can't end my night."_

 _"I just did."_

 _"You can't do that." Bonnie agreed, "It's her night. You're not the boss of her."_

 _"I'm the boss of you, Schiavetto, and if you want to make it through the night, watch your mouth." He said. Then he looked at Katherine. "You seemed to have forgotten Kat, that Elijah is in this very building, probably getting his dick sucked, I don't know. But, you two had an agreement. I heard you and Bonnie. It's a good time to stop while you're ahead, because... your sister is falling asleep standing up." Kat and Bonnie looked at Elena._

 _"Damnit, what the hell?" Kat slapped Elena's arm._

 _"Sorry. I'm so sleepy. We've been out since ten. My feet hurt, and I think someone spanked me. My ass is hurting."_

 _"You got spanked several times. Thats what happens when you bend over in front of a dominatrix, and purr like a kitty."_

 _"I did that?"_

 _"Oh my gosh. What times is it?"_

 _Damon checked is Rolex. "Four fifteen."_

 _"Yes, fine. Have your driver take us to our hotel. I need to take a shower. Oh my God... Where are my panties?" Kat screamed._

 _"Relax bridezilla. I have them. You gave me a lap dance, and stuffed it in my dress." Bonnie joked._

 _"Give them back."_

 _"Here." Bonnie took them out of the top of her dress and waived them around, laughing._

 _"I hate you."_

 _"I love you."_

 _Gino pulled up outside of the club, and Damon helped the twins in the SUV. "Aren't you guys coming?" Kat asked._

 _"Not yet." Damon said. "She's not done dancing for me." Damon said, making Bonnie turned towards him confused. "She owes me, a lap dance in a private room. Besides, Gino won't be back for another hour. She has time to kill." Bonnie gulped, and felt Damon grip her backside, in the palm of his possessive hand, then slap her ass really hard. "Right Schiavetto?"_

 _"Yes Maestro."_

 _"Daddy wants an encore." Gino shut the doors after helping the girls in. Kat rolled the window down._

 _"You're in so much trouble." She sang._

 _Bonnie mouthed the words, "I hate you so much." Before Kat laughed rolling the window up. Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand and headed back inside._

 _"Let's see what you do for hundred dollar bills when no one is around."_

 _"Maestro, I didn't let anyone touch me."_

 _"Yeah, but I'm not anyone."_

 _"I missed you."_

 _"I missed spanking you."_

 _"You didn't miss me?"_

 _"Of course I did. More than you'll ever know. And I'll show you how much, just you wait and see. But... You need a spanking. And while I'm spanking you, maybe you'll convince me, not to do worse to you when I get you back to my hotel." His lips tipped her ear, giving a husky whisper. "It's been a while since I've heard you beg. I miss the sound." And while he had to be a hard ass with her, he was just happy he was with her. Even if just tonight. He never let her out of his sight, the rest of the night._

 _ **...**_

Damon snapped out of his daydreaming about his night in Vegas, sitting in court, waiting for the the opposing attorney to finish questioning Andie. He couldn't even keep his head all the way in the game this morning, having been reminded of his night with Bonnie. He sat still hearing the question, "Did Mr. Salvatore ever threaten you, about discretion?"

"Yes. He did. He told me that what he did was a part of his therapy, and that I would be better like the other women."

"That's a lie! You're honor, my client clearly never assessed Andrea's mental state of mind as she was NOT a patient of his."

"Mr. Queen, save it for your cross examination."

Oliver sat back down. Michaela sat near both Damon and Oliver. Bonnie couldn't be here today. She was with Lily at chemo, because Julian hadn't make it back yet.

"Oliver keep it cool. Damon's surprise should be here by the time your done cross examining her. It took a while but I got him to agree to be here." Damon sat back quietly watching Andie lie. He didn't know how to take it in without wanting to explode. Lie after lie, Andie told, boiled Damon's blood, all he could do was think about Bonnie to keep himself calm. So memories of their night in Vegas periodically infiltrated his brain.

"Ms. Star, would you say, Damon forced himself on you, without your permission?"

She nodded her head.

"Would you say he raped you?"

She nodded her head again.

"Your honor," Oliver interrupted. "Clearly Ms. star is having an issue telling the truth. She can't even open her mouth. She nodding her head."

"Ms. Star, you will answer all questions with clear, verbal responses. Am I understood?"

"Of course, your honor."

"Repeat the last two questions Council."

"Ms. Star, did Mr. Salvatore, the defendant, force himself on you, without your consent?"

She nodded her head again, and looked to the left. "He did." She said with a cracking voice

"He did what?" The judge repeated.

"He ... uhh, forced himself on my body." Andie looked at Kol, then the judge, then she licked her lips, nervously.

Her lawyer then repeated the second question, though she was making herself look guilty. "Would you say the defendant, Damon. Salvatore, raped you?"

"He did." She nodded her head. "He physically over powered me." Of course he did. This was a natural fact outside of coercion. He was stronger than her. And their sessions, he was typically over powering for the kink aspect. And she managed to make it seem like truth, because she simply stated a fact to answer the question without directly answering it. "Yes."

Her lawyer continued to question her, allowing her to victimize herself. Damon grit his teeth as did Oliver. "Why would you say, he raped you? Why such a harsh allegation?"

"Since when do victims have to describe rape. I was afraid for my life. He was frightening and convincing as my therapist. He has this strong mind power, that made me feel submissive to him." All facts about Damon, but never used in such a way against him. It was disheartening.

"Would you say to the court, that Mr. Salvatore abused his privilege and title as a highly trained and experienced clinical psychologist?"

"Absolutely. And told me if I didn't follow through, he'd recommend I be admitted into the care of a psychiatrist, to be observed at a mental institution. Because he knew his could hurt my alimony stipulations.

"You're saying he threatened, psychiatric evaluations?"

"He did." She clutched her mouth, pretending feel frightened, and the jurors took note. Damon squeezed his fists in anger, trying to keep from losing his cool, over her fabricated, lies. Michaela reached over, and rubbed his shoulders.

"Keep calm okay. She's lying and it's obvious. She's not even a good actress. She looks down and to the left a lot. She's fidgeting with her hands. She can't maintain eye contact, and every time she tells a lie, the pitch in her voice changes. To top it off, she avoids directly answering questions. Oliver can really break her Damon. Just, relax. You're too tense." Michaela said. "Oliver, when you cross examine her, take note she keeps looking over at Kol, who's giving her thumbs up every few minutes. Idiot." Michaela whispered. "Also, focus right in her face. She doesn't make eye contact."

Damon couldn't keep listening, or he'd probably say something in court he didn't mean to.

 **...**

"Ms. Star, is it true you sought out Damon for help?" Oliver asked, making direct eye contact.

"Sure."

"Let's not play kiddie games, Ms Star. Did you seek him out, yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Why? What reason did you have to specifically seek my client out?"

"He was highly recommended."

"Wow." Oliver raised a brow. "Highly? Why so?"

"What do you mean? He's a therapist."

"Right, but were you a patient of Dr. Salvatore's, or a client."

"Client. I mean patient."

"We searched for records in Dr. Salvatore's filing system. Any indication he'd been your Doctor, we found no indications. Instead we found this."

"What is it?"

"A contract."

Andie looked shocked and surprised. She'd, been able to blackmail Damon on threatening outing him about his private life to scare him with no intention on outing him, because it means she'd out herself. "So, what?"

"Well, I can easily go over the details of this contract. Which was signed almost two years ago. There's also a statement on this contract, written by you. The statement is for your promise to withhold the discretion of this particular type of training. It doesn't very well say therapy. Is states training. Would you like to let the jurors know, which type of training you were undergoing, Ms. Star and how it differed from therapy?"

"No. That's Doctor/Patient confidentiality."

"This isn't signed, Dr. Damon Salvatore. It's signed, Master/Dominant, D. Salvatore, and Submissive in training Andie Star/Sugar. Who is Sugar, Ms. Star?"

Andie sat quietly, unsure of what to say. Michaela looked at Kol, who was visibly confused, and locked out of what to do. Andie clutched her hands together, and licked her lips, looking around.

"Sugar, is um... a nickname."

"A pet name? If you will?"

"Sure, a pet name."

"Why would Dr. Salvatore have a pet name for you. He hasn't had pet names for patients in the past."

"As I told you, he coerced me into playing these fucking head games."

The judge interrupted. "Ms. Star, this is a warning, another use of foul language will find you in contempt."

"Sorry you're honor."

"Headgames? Explain what happened the moment you stepped inside his office. In fact what does his office look like? What color are the walls? What is hanging on the wall when you walk into his office? What is the name of his secretary?"

"I don't know, I can't remember right now! Okay."

"You saw this man every week for nearly a year, you don't remember in key identifying objects in his office?"

"His desk. His pens, the walls were light, and there a large window."

"All common variables. He keeps several pictures in his office, along with art work. One in particular, has been there since opening, and always buys the attention of patients. Can you describe it?"

She shook her head.

"I can't hear you."

"No." she looked to the right side of the courtroom.

"Eye contact, Ms Star." He said, watching her look over to Kol. Is the reason you can't remember because you never met in his office, where he sees patients. You never had gone to Dr. Salvatore's office, because you were not a patient, you were a client. The practice required all patients sign in very session, we found one signature for you, and under "purpose for visit" it was a first time consultation."

"I'd been there once. Initially when I sought him out. After that?"

"After that what?"

"We met a hotel. That's where he told me to meet him." She was becoming more and more distraught.

"Why?"

"Because, that's where we had our sessions."

"Clarify what you mean by sessions?"

"Isn't there a law against this? We signed a confidentiality agreement."

"Ms. Star, you are accusing this man of rape. Is it possible, that the reason your so ashamed of this contract, is because he never raped you? This contract holds a discretionary policy which you signed a waiver for, because of the privacy of the situation."

"It's not like that. I-"

"And discretion was important to you because what? You were under a strict penalized order by the court to not engage in any questionable activity, for five years after your high profile divorce from Mr. Wilson. Stipulations of your divorce, and you receiving your alimony stated, suspicious activity, and or any foul play regarding your personal life and financial status, would result in the cease of your alimony allotments."

"Perfect Oliver." Michaela whispered from the sidelines, clenching a well-done fist just at her chest level.

"It was stipulated in your divorce decree, that you had issues paying for pleasure. You had utilized your allowances for escort services and paying for hotels to cheat on your former husband."

"It was never proven."

"But we obtained records stating you a membership at the Moonlight Bunny Ranch. Under the name, Andreanette Bartlebee."

"It's a lie."

"What's a lie?"

"What you said. I didn't use money for those purposes."

"We did our work Ms. Star, formerly Ms. Bartlebee." Andie sat up in her seat rubbing her forehead. Damon grinned, having received this information from one of his clients. The client who introduced Andie to him, met her through the bunny ranch. "You were revoked membership, because you were caught secretly videotaping your encounters. Therefore, the discretion of your membership became public record for legal purposes. Because you broke a rule, Ms. Star, formerly Ms. Bartlebee. Having legally changed your name when you turned eighteen and moved to LA."

"So, people change their names."

"So, why use that old name to obtain a membership?" She didn't answer. "I'll tell you why. You used this name because you were married, going behind your husbands back spending weekends at the ranch."

"That, has nothing to do with him raping me."

"No, but it has everything to do with behavioral issues which have become repeated patterns of behavior, that you've used to scam wealthy men since you've come to Los Angeles."

"I've never lied about who I was or where I came from."

"But, you lie about everything else. Please remind the court, the threat Mr. Salvatore made against you, had you not cooperated."

"Wh-what? Th-Threat?" She asked, nervously forgetting what to say, stuttering.

"You told the court a little while ago, Mr. Salvatore, threatened you, for your lack of cooperation. Please refresh our memories." Oliver was playing her against her words. The best way to catch a liar, is to infer on details and embellishments they give when they lie, because chances are, they can't repeat the same lie twice. "Ms. Star, please, remind the jury what you told them a while ago."

"He, said, that he would... he told me if I didn't cooperate, he would, umm."

"Refer you, where? Ms. Star!"

"What?" She panicked

"Please, answer the question."

"You're honor, council is badgering the witness!" Her lawyer jumped up.

"No, council, is asking Ms. Star to repeat the information she has already given to the court, I for one, would like an answer." The judge said.

"He threatened to expose me, so I'd lose my alimony."

"Expose you! How very presumptuous. Why would HE, need to expose YOU?"

"I don't know. I can't think straight, because I'm traumatized and triggered in here, seeing him. He threatened to ruin my life."

"That isn't what you stated. You stated he'd refer you to the care of...? Come on, I'm helping you out here." Oliver said. "You claim he threatened to refer you over to the care of psychiatrist. Do you remember that?"

"I suppose."

"You suppose?" Oliver laughed.

"What's so funny? Have you ever been up here, with lights in your face, having to defend yourself against the very man, who tried to hurt you, and end things without so much as an explanation, and watch him, while he falls for another woman." The jury took note, and the court all sounded like they sat straight up at once.

"Excuse me, my client is suffering delusions, because of Mr. Queens badgering.

"No, I think she admitted to being a jealous ex-lover."

"Listen, I'm not jealous. He used me for my body, then not so carefully discarded me. If that's not abuse, I don't know what is."

"That is called a break up, or discontinuation of business service. But it is not called rape! You have waisted the states money, and the courts time, for an issue, which could've simply been resolved, by an apology from Mr. Salvatore, for having fell in love with another woman. Which by the way, you were a personal case-study. Not a girlfriend."

"He took advantage of me!"

"How? He stopped charging you for services. He continued using you for a study which you agreed to. You were no longer his client. Not because he made you a girlfriend, but because you went from being a client to a case study for research purposes. You then developed feelings for him, which he clearly did not have for you. As stated from the beginning, it was always professional. When your contract was up, you signed a NDA/CDA. This confidentiality clause indicated, that until your study was complete you were not allowed to mention your personal business with Mr. Salvatore, to any other parties, until his study was released publically. Is this correct?"

"Sure. I guess."

"Sure you guess? What are we five? Did you sign the NDA/CDA indicating confidentiality of your business with Mr. Salvatore until the study was finalized?"

"Yes! Okay! Yes I did!"

"And you broke that rule at a party, in November. You have statements, from several witness which claim you made a statement, similar to," and Oliver, read witness statements of Andie's words. "You said, 'He's definitely (expletive)-worthy. Caroline was right about that. And I've managed to make him exclusive. I must be doing something right.' Another witness stated you made a similar comment, "He's definitely a hot piece of (expletive). I suggest trying him out one day ladies.' Do you recall these comments?"

"Absolutely not."

"I can have witnesses come in Ms. Star. This won't be an issue. The conversation took place as you were discussing the nature of your relationship with Mr. Salvatore at an event he took you as a date. But as per the agreement in the Non-Disclosure, it wasn't your place to mention the nature of the relationship."

Andie sat quietly.

"How many times did Mr. Salvatore rape you?"

"Objection!"

"Over-ruled."

"What kind of question? Countless times." She stuttered nervously.

"Was it before or after you made those statements at the party?"

"I don't remember. After."

"So, you're admitting to making those statements."

"I don't remember what I said." She was growing impatient, and the jury was noticing her starting to unravel.

"Well, according to both your and Mr. Salvatore's statements, you two did not have another sexual encounter after that night in November. The last statement a witness remembers you saying was, 'He (expletive) like a God. So, in that case, he can call me whatever he wants. His (expletive) is mine and mine only.' Should I refresh you on those expletives?"

"No need."

"Does a woman, who believes she's been raped, speak like this about a man's sexual relationship with her, and his private parts? Claiming possession, and bragging rights."

"Objection! Your Honor, Council is badgering the witness!"

"Your honor, this is evidence provided against the witness, using her own terminology, sans the expletives, is eidence she didn't deny."

"Objection over-ruled, though I'd ask Council to provide witness names and testimonies of these accounts."

"Yes, Elena Gilbert, Katherine Mikaelson, and Bonnie Bennett. The witnesses could not be here. Katherine is on her honeymoon, Elena Gilbert lives in Northern California, and Bonnie Bennett is with a family member at chemotherapy today. But these are sworn statements, signed and dated and notarized your honor. Each witness willing to testify, if he court requests it." He turned back to Andie. "Ms. Star, is there anything you'd like to say, to defend those statements?"

She couldn't answer. She instead, rubbed her hand on her forehead covering her eyes, and realizing she had nowhere to go. "Why am I on trial? He did what he did."

"Say it. Tell the court exactly why you're here! This isn't the first or second man you've accused of raping you in a court and sued for financial compensation for being emotionally distraught!" Oliver yelled. "Are we seeing a pattern here, ladies and gentlemen of the jury?"

Just then, a quiet set of foot steps walked into the courtroom, and Michaela turned to thank the Gods. "Thank you Jesus. Perfect timing."

"Patrick?" Andie mumbled.

Oliver turned to see Patrick Wilson walking into the courtroom. Andie's most recent ex-husband, and one of the most powerful men in LA, also accused of raping her, and now paying her a hefty alimony settlement.

"Mr. Wilson, thank you for joining us."

"You're late." The judge drilled.

"Please excuse my tardiness. Traffic was backed up for miles."

"Mr. Queen, please explain, who this is to the court."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. This is Patrick Wilson. Andrea Star's second husband. Divorced less than two years. He was in court not too long ago facing similar charges as Damon. Abuse, rape, coercion. As was her first husband. The late Mr. Robert Phillips. Who for obvious reasons couldn't be with us today. Mr. Wilson, is a special guest brought as evidence against Ms Star."

"Against?"

"Yes, your honor. The Defense will be counter claiming Ms. Star as a predator in this case, and instead we will be proving the real victim here is Mr. Salvatore."

"What? You can't possibly allow this your honor."

"Ms. Star, this case is open to repeal. No evidence will be turned away. I suggest you and your council gather whatever you have. Mr. Queen did not come to play, and you my dear, are under oath. I suggest you take the merit of this case as seriously as Mr. Salvatore has. Rape allegations are serious." The judge told them both. "Mr. queen, you better be very sure of what you're doing."

"I'm very confident your honor."

"The case isn't over Ms. Star. You and your council still have time to gather evidence and call any other witness you have." The judge then looked at Oliver. "Mr. Queen, any further questions for Ms. Star?"

"Would you like to withdrawal your claim, Ms. Star?" Andie looked towards Kol, who gave a tight-lipped discreet head shake no. And she took a deep breath.

"No." She quietly stated. Damon rubbed his hands through his hair anxiously.

"I can't believe, she's still going with this. Lie after ear deafening lie." Damon whispered to Michaela.

"I can, the puppet master is pulling her strings over there. He knows, if she gives in, it kills half of his case. Oliver doing a damn good job." She admitted. "I'm actually impressed."

Oliver spoke out, after giving Andie a minute to recant. She didn't. "No further questions for Ms. Star. I now call Patrick Wilson to the stand."

"You can't do this! He has nothing to do with this case!" She yelled.

Andie's lawyers, jumped up, "Your honor, Mr. Wilson has no claims here, as the divorce was finalized nearly two years ago."

"Ms. Star, I'm going to have to asked you to step down. Mr. Wilson, please take the stand."

"The bait and switch will work Damon, trust me. Once you and Patrick take the stand, she'll be begging to recant."

"How can you be so sure, Michaela?"

"I'm a woman. My intuition tells me so."

"Has Bonnie called, or texted you?"

"She did. She told me she wishes she could be here sooner. Lily had a big day in chemo today, and as soon as it's over, Bonnie will be here."

"No. Tell her not to come."

"Damon, she won't listen. She wants to be there for you. She's been adamant about that."

"I know. But, I don't want her to face Kol, before she has to."

"But-"

"Trust me, as a therapist. It will trigger her. Not today, please. Tell her, I'll see her afterwards."

"You sure? Having her support could make a difference. It could even make Andie nervous."

"I'm positive. I'm looking at Kol, and he's... I don't want to jump across the court room and murder him. I will go to prison, if she comes today, because she will not be able to handle this right now. Trust me."

"Okay, I'll call, her." Micky left the courtroom abruptly to call Bonnie, leaving Damon with Oliver.

Andie's stepped down from the witness stand begrudgingly, looking at Damon full of venom, and he was able to relax a little. Her lying had gotten to him, and he decided to finally relax his mind some. He grinned slightly at her, and when Patrick passed them both. When he saw Damon wink at Patrick, Kol stood up and stormed out of the courtroom, when Andie needed him the most.

From that point on Andie got a taste of her own medicine, from both Patrick Wilson and Damon's testimonies.

* * *

 **xXx Half way point xXx**

* * *

Bonnie grabbed her ring phone. "Hello. Micky, I should be done here in about ten minutes and I'm on my way."

"No need, BB. Uhh, Damon doesn't want you here."

"What? Why?" Those words made her feel defensive.

"Well, hear me out. He thinks this case could be triggering for you."

"Nonesense, I-"

"BB, trust me. He seemed adamant about it. He said, in his professional opinion, he didn't want you to be here dealing with the extra stress. Kol is here, and-"

"I get it." Bonnie sighed, realizing that Damon meant what he said at the wedding reception. He didn't like watching her feel discomfort, and he wouldn't be responsible for her pain. "No need to explain. I just wanted to be there for him."

"I'm sorry, girl."

"It's... okay. I should get back inside to Lily."

"Okay."

"Please tell me, everything is going okay?"

"It's looking really good, so far. This bitch Andie, is... I mean I think we got her. But, we still have to let two of Damons former clients take the stand. They are arriving now, being scanned through security."

"Right. Then, he definitely doesn't want me there." She muffled a small giggle, of discomfort.

"And it looks like Kol won't be testifying on Andie's behalf."

"Of course not. He's a coward." After a slight pause, Bonnie just thought to end the conversation, "Well let him know I'm staying positive over here, for him, and Lily is doing okay."

"Sure. I'll call you later."

"Yeah."

Bonnie hung up and took a deep breath. When it was all said and done, she and Lily headed out of the chemo floor of the hospital. She felt herself exhale slightly, while she pushed Lily in a wheel chair back downstairs. She headed down to the lobby, on the first floor pushing Lily out of the elevator slowly, put her sunglasses back on and wrapped a scarf around her head and neck as well as Lily's. The sun was becoming a burning reminder of summers in California. Cleverly disguised they both walked out laughing calling themselves Thelma and Louise.

oOo Bonnie oOo

It was then I spotted a familiar body type, and shade of ivory skin, with dark, dark brown hair and blue eyes that I could never forget. It had been a year almost since seeing her, and I'd never forget the look of a bargain version of a real woman. A very young April, walking into the lobby, with a stroller. She passed me without noticing me, as I was wrapped in a scarf and sunglasses. She looked different. About twenty pounds heavier, less makeup, and her hair was thrown up in a frivolously half thought out bun. She wore yoga pants, and I can't remember the rest. Her breast, were bigger, which I didn't think was possible. Then, I heard a baby cry, and the name she called out was similar to Chloe or Cori. I'm not sure, but. I know it had to be one or the other, because that's when I saw the diaper bag with the letter "K" Kori, Khloe? I thought to myself. My thoughts are starting to tangle inside of themselves now. It can't possibly be, what it looks like. After all, where is Kol? Oh, right? He's in court with Andie. Sorry, but I think if this was his baby, he'd be here. He wanted a baby as much as I did. I'm feeling the entire world pause and move around me at the speed of light while I could barely see anything but a young girl picking up a crying baby, and comforting her. Yes, her! All pink everything. The baby was tiny. Couldn't have been more than a month or two. I tried to do the math in my head quickly. It had been about a eleven months since I met Damon, thus having met April. Pregnancy is around about of 36-40 weeks on average. Trust me, I knew as much as I could about pregnancy while I was TTC (trying to conceive) with Kol. The thoughts kept processing, 36-40 weeks translated to 9-10 months. And the baby was probably around-

"Bonnie, sweetheart? Bonnie?" Lily called her to snap her out of it. And just like that, Bonnie had been forced out of doing the math in her head, which meant, she would quit torturing herself about it for the time being.

"Sorry Lily. Ready to get out of here?"

"Yes. I hope things are going okay for Damon today."

"Yeah... me too." She trailed off, lost in translation of thoughts so deep she couldn't remember if she was over thinking them or not.

Who is she kidding? This "baby thing" wasn't going away anytime soon. Her gut didn't like this feeling.

 _ **... Later that night- Casa Nostra Ristorante & Bar ...**_

Bonnie held her head up skeptically, looking around the restaraunt. Kai was parking the car, and he let her off in front of the door so she wouldn't have to walk far. She tried to peak through the bamboo decorated walls to see if any face may strike her as the woman Kai had described to her. Still, she couldn't escape the vision of April and her baby at the hospital today, as she scoped the crowd of faces in the restaraunt.

None of the faces were easy to see, behind the walls and modern decor, with darkened colors and soft lighting. She rubbed the space on her hand between the thumb and index finger to give herself some comfort in the situation. Her hair was parted to one side, with most of it hanging with beach waves to the right side of her face, and shoulders. She wore heavy black mascara, and a chocolate colored matte lipstick. Her skinned was perfectly cinnamon-complected, and she looked like she'd risen from the nineties today. Long sleeved crop top, with a high waisted skirt and wedges. Kai always loved a nineties vibe from Bonnie. It reminded him of his favorite music genre.

When he walked into the restaraunt, he stood at the door for a few minutes watching her from behind. Her high waisted A-line skirt, which stopped mid-thigh and showcased her legs. She stayed in earth tones, because she didn't want to stand out too much, but she also wanted to look good, so she showed a lot of leg.

For a moment, Kai watched her stand with her hip poked to the side, and her hand on her hip. She overlooked the drink menu at the bar, while the bartender flirted with her. "No, I'm not really into fruity drinks." She laughed. "Thank you."

"This one, is a house special."

"Uhh... well-"

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" Kai asked, playing the boyfriend role.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good. Just, taking a second to order a drink."

"What sounds good?" He smiled at her, but gave the bartender the side-eye.

"You know me..."

"Malbec?"

"Precisely." She grinned.

"She'll take a glass of Malbec." He politely said, showcasing his big bright smile. "And I'll have a Dos Equis, Especial."

The bartender, grinned cockily. "Coming right up."

Bonnie and Kai waited for their drinks, talking amongst themselves. It didn't take very long before their drinks came. Both drank as soon as they got them, and set the glasses down. Kai, readied himself for the date. "Ready to play pretend?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He reached for her hand, and when she reached back, he paused. "What?"

"I don't know, it's just... kind of surreal, I guess."

"Seeing Iris?"

"I guess having the dream girl, face to face with me... finally." He smirked. "Even if it's just for tonight." Bonnie read his casual intentions, but her and Kai were so well connected, she felt the deeper insinuation. He wanted that to seem convincingly enough that he was talking about Iris, but, she felt too much tension in his hand grasp. Maybe she was the dream girl. Maybe it was Iris. It didn't matter because she couldn't stop thinking what she saw today.

"Maybe, you'll finally be at ease."

"I'm at ease, trust me." He then used his fingers and spread them between hers, and held her closer to him. "Hey, you aren't till thinking about the baby are you? That girl you saw at the hospital."

"Uh, I'll be fine once I eat. Food usually helps me refocus."

"Good. Because we both know, that Kol had to be shooting blanks the way he drank."

"Kai... so inappropriate." Her eyes rolled.

"Sorry. Just trying to comfort you."

"I know. But, I'm fine." She lied to herself. "Tonight is about me being there for you." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Again, I can't thank you enough for this." He walked them towards the back of the restaraunt. When they'd made it to the table, Kai spotted Iris. She stood up, quickly, as did her fiancé. They greeted Bonnie and Kai, before sitting back down.

oOo Bonnie oOo

My first thought was, _Damn she's pretty._ Why would'nt Kai try and work things out with her? Then suddenly, I remembered, not all good looking people have good souls. Kol was a testament to that. But, as I'd never had any idea what Kai's type was, I finally saw her face to face. For about three seconds, I really had this make believe ideal that Kai was my boyfriend. The three seconds we walked from the bar to the back of the restaraunt, I felt normal. We held hands, and smiled, and we were going to do what we always did. Sit and have dinner, together. Such a normal couple thing to do. Only, we aren't a couple. And we aren't alone. This is an abnormal circumstance of meeting his ex, and pretending to be his current girlfriend. Again, I watch her watch Kai, and I watch Kai watch her, and the air is so thick, and the love was never lost, and the other guy still stands there, waiting to be introduced. As am I. The "new" girlfriend, fake or not. Kai looks happy, standing next to her. I interrupt, so Kai doesn't look like a pathetic school boy doting, over the one that got away.

"You must be Iris?" Bonnie smiled.

"Yes. Hello, it's a pleasure...?"

"Bonnie." She smiled politely nudging Kai.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Iris, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Bonnie. Babe, this is Iris."

"Nice to finally meet." Iris says, turning to her fiancé shortly there after. "This is my fiancé Barry. Barry, Kai and Betty."

"Bonnie." Kai corrected.

"Oh, Gosh. I'm sorry. Bonnie isn't too common, my mistake." Bonnie felt Iris sincerity. If anything, she didn't feel slighted, she felt Iris's nervousness. The moment Kai corrected Iris, she had the lost look of a puppy dog in her eyes.

"It's okay." Bonnie interrupted. "It happens more than you think."

They stood awkwardly for a few moments. Barry cleared his throat, "Ahem. We should probably have a seat."

Kai agreed, "Of course." He pulled out Bonnie's chair. As she went to sit, he grabbed her hand, and kissed the back of it. Both Barry and Iris took note, and looked at each other. Things were awkward, and nearly silent for about ten minutes, while everyone looked over their menus.

 **...**

Throughout the night, after drinks had come, everyone gradually loosened up. It turns out, Iris and Kai didn't just date, they grew up together. Bonnie got to hear a lot of embarrassing stories about Kai. Including the fact that he was afraid of the dark well into high school.

"No way. Kai, why?" Bonnie giggled.

"Uhh, you grew up watching the same scary movies I did. IT! Do you remember how terrified, not only me, but every kid was of clowns after that."

Iris chimed, "Clowns, spiders..."

"Spiders?" Bonnie laughed.

"Okay." He said sarcastically. "Don't get so, giddy. We've all seen Arachnophobia!"

"Oh okay." She joked sarcastically. "So, you're also afraid of birds and sharks."

"Hell yeah."

"Pft." Bonnie continued laughing. Iris, could see the connection between Bonnie and Kai was natural. They fed off one-another's energy.

"You have no idea, whenever a scary movie came out, the neighborhood kids had to coax him into going." And his mom babies him so much, she let him have a nightlight."

"Oh gosh. This is hilarious."

"Yeah. Kai, you seem like quite a funny guy." Barry agreed.

"No. Everyone found my fears hilarious, but me."

"Aww, Kai, sweetie. It's okay. I find it adorable." His pretend girlfriend for the night, placed her hand on top of his and rubbed it. "Is this why you love cuddling when we watch movies on the couch."

"No. That's not why. I cuddle because your a good cuddle buddy. But, it's definitely the reason I never vote for horror movies." Bonnie grinned at his honesty and smiled directly at him, moving her face to his. It caught Kai off guard, and when she simply moved in to pat him on the shoulder sympathetically, he pecked her on the lips.

Bonnie was taken aback, and caught completely off-guard. They made eye contact, and she could tell he felt like he'd messed up. There was a bit of magic behind that friendly smile. Soft lips to be exact. The kind of lips that felt like an incredible gift to receive, under the tickle of his goatee. When he thought she'd react awfully, she instead giggled.

"Ahhh... your hair tickled me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you can't help it." Her stare lingered, and that's when he almost forgot Iris was in the room, and that Bonnie wasn't really his girlfriend. He wanted to kiss her again, until he was interrupted.

"So, Keke... I see your business load is picking up like crazy."

"Yeah." He snapped out of it. "Business has been good."

"It's good to see you and Bonnie making it work." She spoke hesitantly.

"Well, she actually hired me for a job. Which is how we met. We were spending a lot of time together, and-"

"It just kind of happened." Bonnie smiled, but when she turned to see Iris, her face was almost regretful. Bonnie felt a level on unrepairable discomfort, realizing that it was a big deal in their relationship. "But, also, I have a hectic schedule, so, now that he doesn't work for me, we see each other less."

"Iris and I work together once in a while. Her job sometimes relies on my job for important information." Barry said.

"I'm a reporter for Modesto Sun Times, Crime division. He's in forensics. He usually has a lead for me." Bonnie felt better now that Iris was smiling. She wanted to play off of that, to keep the mood light.

"That's important, ya know. To support for each other's jobs."

"Hell, just knowing what your partner does for a living. Bonnie's last boyfriend didn't tell her for nearly a year."

"Kai!"

"Sorry Bonsters, it's true." Bonnie felt uncomfortable after that. The fact that he chose to speak so casually of Damon. Especially when Bonnie didn't talk a lot about him. She doesn't even realize she mentioned that part to him before. Not to mention she hated the Bonsters nickname, and Kai knew it.

"That's awful Bonnie. But, maybe he had reasons... to protect you?"

"A therapist? Pft!" Kai sneered.

Bonnie gave Kai another side-eye as he scoffed negatively towards Damon. That was strike two. He didn't often have strikes when it came to Bonnie. He usually said that right thing, at the right moment, and somehow, tonight he was over stepping. Just when she was losing herself in the idea of the two of them being more than friends.

"Well Bonnie, what I've come to learn about men," Iris stated trying to clean up the situation, "sometimes the job, gets the best of the man. Not all men are good at balancing both." She looked at Kai, tossing around a subliminal. "Sometimes we have to except things for them, so they can see it's okay, that we don't feel threatened by it." Then she took another shot at herself.

 _She's not a bad person. She's actually, kind of a sweet girl._

"You're right. I never thought about it this way."

"Barry comes home, tell me about his job. It wasn't always this way. For months he just kind of, kept that part of his life separate from me."

"It was too stressful. When I was off work, I didn't want to think about it or talk about it. Iris was my safe place. But when we decided to push forward, I knew I couldn't keep such an important part of my life, from one of the most important people."

Immediately a defensive Kai thought it was a shot at him, for his and iris' past.

"Great observation. BARE!" Kai spoke dryly, and put his fork in his mouth chewing with a distinct annoyance.

Iris, looked up through her long chocolate locks, which hung over both shoulders with a gentle side part. She was different from Bonnie. Bonnie was a little more distinct in style. Slightly edgy, but with a dark flare. Iris had a more classy look, but very feminine, in color. She wore soft colors, simple lines, pearl necklaces, and was appropriately covered up. Bonnie was usually very business appropriate in the day time. But she always had an edgy sexiness to her style, with dark undertones. Today she donned heavy browns and blues, with burgundy, the ideal nineties Guess catalog. Legs on display, with a high waisted, skirt, and a slight bit of her upper stomach. Just below the chest.

"Keke, you okay?"

"I'm good Ris. Peachy!" He started at his pasta again, and this time he couldn't control how it stayed on his fork. Bonnie took note at the nicknames, feeling in some way intrusive of these two. She knew this should've been a Kai and Iris dinner. Somehow she and Barry were brought along, for this awkward ride. Barry held his own, as did Bonnie, but... she was doing a favor for Kai. She could only imagine how Barry must've felt, being the actual fiancé witnessing this.

"Kai." Bonnie tried to help. "Remember... spin it softly, and don't take so many noodles. We've been over this." She whispered.

"I suck at this. Can't they just make pasta noodles smaller? Like what the hell is it about footlong noodles, that pasta and noodle makers have a hard-on for?"

Bonnie laughed, at his choice of wording, while the couple across the way smiled awkwardly. "Silly, it's tradition. People are suppose to eat slow and savor the food." She noticed he was frustrated, because dinner with Barry and Iris was harder on him then he thought. "Do I have to feed you again?"

It almost made sense to baby him in such a moment. Also, when it came to Kai, Bonnie tend to be more dominant between the two. It was natural for her to feel protective over him. "You don't have to. I'm not a baby." He joked.

"Sometimes." She unknowingly spooled the noodles onto his fork, and he gave her the _are you serious?_ look. Until she lifted the fork to his mouth, and he opened his mouth loving every minute of the attention. Bonnie, in her own cunning way turned it from the _Kai and Iris_ show, to the _Bonnie and Kai_ show. She didn't want to have to do that, because she genuinely felt for Iris and Kai. But also, she didn't think Barry deserved it.

"Mmm." Kai hummed. "So, you officially just babied me, in public."

"Like it's the first time."

Kai noticed Iris discontentment from his periphery.

"Sorry." Bonnie spoke to the rest of the table. "Anyways, we have a weird dynamic, Kai and I. Not typical. We kind of act like best friends sometimes."

"I respect that. Kai deserves a good friend anyways. Most of his guy friends are idiots."

"Pft. No!... They are normal guys."

"They still live together like roommates. It's like their in college still. Hello, we graduated a decade ago."

"You always did hate them."

"I don't hate them. I just think, they held you back."

"Rent in LA is... ridiculous. Oh, I forgot you moved to Modesto. Ahem! I mean Butt-Fucked-Egypt!"

"Wow." Barry scolded. "This is, like some freaky movie, isn't it?" The Iris-Kai show was back.

"No, sorry. I just..."

"No need to explain. I get it... you two had a thing. Can we just... move past it, or do you two need to address something?"

"Bare?" Iris frowned.

"No, seriously, because, you can't quit looking at them, and he can't quit, staring at you. Like, who the hell am I?" He looked at Bonnie, for a wink, or some nod of understanding.

"I think it's normal." Bonnie said. "Let's just talk about anything else. Your wedding?"

"Oh, its... coming along well. We have definitely put a lot of..."

"Effort into it." Barry helped her out when she was at a nervous loss of words. "She includes me on a lot, even though she technically doesn't have to. I'm not good at that stuff."

"Well, of course dude, just nod your head at everything she likes. Ris likes to be agreed with." He threw out there causally without thinking. He didn't realize 'til it was too late he may have overstepped his boundary with that remark. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"If that ain't the truth." Barry laughed. "Its like she asks questions, which she wants specific answers to. Then she says-"

 **"Be honest with me."** Both men said at the same time and laughed at her expense.

"Aww, thanks guys."

"She's likes her ego fed."

"Right. Like she needs the boost."

"Exactly." Barry agreed. "It's like 'hey your gorgeous, no one can touch you. How was I lucky enough to get you. Now shut up."

"Aww. Boo. You two are assholes." She laughed.

"You know how you are Rissy-Poo." Barry said. Kai was taken aback, and Bonnie noticed it. She pinched his leg so he'd adjust his face. He quickly reseeded. "Your gorgeous. And your obsessed with your face. You take a collage of selfies."

"Ugh. Always has. She can't help that shit." Kai shook his head. "But, I say that as a friend. You're gorgeous. Some days, you shouldn't even have to ask."

Now, Iris saw Bonnie being quiet. "Uhh, let's stop talking about me guys, it isn't flattering."

"It's okay. I'm so not the jealous type." Bonnie laughed, but lied. Deep down she was the jealous type, but she realized she wasn't jealous of Kai and Iris. Her jealousy was more towards Damon, and any other woman. She kept it positive. This night between her and Kai was showing her a different side of their friendship which confused her. "You can never give a woman enough praise, that takes good care of herself. You're a very pretty woman."

"Why thank you Bonnie. You're not too far off Victoria secret model status yourself."

"Pft." Bonnie tossed her hands.

"It's true. Kai, you have a beautiful girlfriend. You guys make a great couple."

"Thanks, Bare...rrrry!" He stretched it out, realizing 'Bare' sounded condescending from him. "I wish you and Iris well. I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, Kai." They both nodded heads and silence stretched beyond appropriateness.

"Anyways, I'll take care of the tab. Wedding gift, I guess."

"Aww, thanks Kai. Means a lot."

"Yup. No problem Iris." Both Bonnie and Iris noticed he didn't say Ris. He didn't seem angry either. "Bonnie you wanna stay or-"

"No, I'll go up with you."

"I have to use the little girl's room. I'll meet you all upfront." Iris told Barry.

"And I'll wait for Iris."

"Totally." Kai stood up and helped Bonnie up, then they walked towards the front of the restaurant. "Kai, you good?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just... I don't know, totally awkward dinner, with your ex and her fiancé. And umm.. so much happened!" Bonnie whispered.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for the weirdness. I mean, I hope you didn't feel weird."

"No. But the glossy eyes between you and Iris was so, obvious. Like totally, reflective of the teenage angst between you two."

"Teenage angst! Pft."

"Totally."

"Totally chill, you mean?"

"You wish."

"Hey, Bonsters. Thanks for doing this. You have no idea how hard this was. Somehow, you made it easier. Like you do with everything." Bonnie looked up at Kai, as he put the palm of his hand gently on the back of her neck.

"Welcome."

The eye contact was deep and tense. While the sound of the cars made their way into the restaraunt as the doors were opening and closing with patrons coming and going, he stare at her, wanting to kiss her, forgetting Iris was there. And when his lips almost reached hers, Barry and Iris came from around the corner, interrupting them. "So, yeah, we are almost done here. It was good seeing you Iris. And Barry... I'm happy for both of you."

"Gee. That's big of you. Thanks, Kai." Barry looked at Iris questionably, and she returned the glance at him, then looked at Kai. There was some hesitance from Iris, forcing Barry to end the night. He could tell seeing Bonnie and Kai acting so intimately was hard on her. "Well, umm, we should get going. Ready Rissy poo?"

"Totes, Bare Bare." With that, Kai found it easier, for once to let her walk away. Because the minute she did, he turned right back around to Bonnie, reached for her neck again, and for the first time since he met her, he took his chance and just kissed her. Though she was caught off guard, she relaxed into his touch. Finally understanding what it felt like to connect to him in this way, her lips met his, and the feeling of security filled her. The feeling of finally enjoying him, in a boundary pushing way. Kai had tested the waters with Bonnie a lot tonight, his comments, his lingering stares at Iris, and the way he went in on Damon. She was confused as to how she felt, and if she could see them taking their friendship to the next level.

Alas, his lips hugged hers, and it felt good to finally let go and kiss him. She finally felt what it feels to be on the Iris side of things. And while the kiss was slow, and soft, and made her feel tingling in her toes, they weren't alone. Bonnie's hands wrapped around Kai's shoulders, gripping his wife shoulders with her small hands, and deepening their kiss. Forgetting they were in a restaraunt, the kiss was infectious, and a testament to how naturally they fit.

No one was there but the two of them, util she felt a voice clear next to them.

"Kai, I'm sorry to interrupt you," and there was Iris... again. "but... I lied."

Bonnie and Kai were interrupted into reality, and stare at the woman who'd made Bonnie question her all night.

"Ris?"

"Kai, I'm... not getting married."

"What?"

"I'm not getting married, and Barry isn't my fiancé.

"What?" Kai, just as much as Bonnie was in a state of shock. And in a moment, that took months for them to get to. Months for them to brave out and finally take the leap. A moment they didn't expect it would happen, as casually as it did. And a moment both were too afraid to admit they'd been waiting for, for 'months now. And as it happened, in such a natural way, like the rest of their friendship... not forced, not pushed, and not uncomfortable, they were interrupted by a woman, who had the power to take it all away, with just a few words.

"I love you, still."

Kai heard it play out backwards, because he looked confused when she said it. His brows furrowed, and he scrunched his face in confusion. "Ris, this... this isn't the right time. I- why would you do this?" He asked defensively.

"I-I don't know." She said walking towards them, and turning to Bonnie. "Bonnie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied and put on this big show, but-"

Bonnie heard everything in slow motion, and Kai turned to her, grabbing her. "Bonsters... sweetie. Hey, look at me." He asked, as her eyes darted at Iris. "Bonnie, please."

"Wow. This... I mean-" and she knew she shouldn't be so angry, afterall she and Kai were also putting on a big show. But Iris didn't know that. "The audacity."

"I know, I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize. You've been doing it all night. Lingering glances and definite annoyances of his and my connection. And right now, in such a moment, you thought it was okay to... to interrupt a personal and intimate moment he and I were sharing... so that you could be selfish?"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I can't believe I... Bonnie please understand I had no idea he had a girlfriend. I mean I've seen pictures of you on his social media but, it always seemed friendly. It made me come back, because I realized I made a huge mistake, when I left. He, asked me to marry him, and I buckled-" Iris went on to explain, and Bonnie looked at Kai, realizing something.

"She broke up... with you? I thought you broke up with her?"

"I did." He forced Iris into honesty. "She buckled, and left. She moved away for her career...but- and this is important, we decided to stay together, despite her turning down my proposal. And despite the four hour drive in traffic to see each every other weekend. SHE... complained about my work schedule, and I thought... I'm giving what I can. She turned me down. She moved way, and still, I was willing. But, she wanted to complain about my job. It was one hit after the other, I couldn't do it. And I ENDED THINGS." He said towards Iris. They stood outside and patrons began to watch the spectacle. Iris had tears running down her face. "Then she was suddenly engaged on Facebook, and that was that."

"Got it." Bonnie said. She wanted to out she and Kai so bad, and let Iris know it wasn't real. But, somehow, it felt real. Like a break up. Even if it wasn't one."

"Bonnie, this... she and I have nothing to do with you and me."

"It's okay. I'm actually really tired. Can you just take me home?" She'd never seen him so disappointed as she did in these moments. His face broke from being totally in the moment with her and happy, to lost and damned.

"Kai, I'm sorry-"

"Not now, Iris. Please." He held his hand up, and that's when Barry pulled up in the car. Iris, knew she had been defeated by herself. As Bonnie walked away, Iris headed to the car. Kai stood between both women, and headed after Bonnie. The moment was destroyed with a single lie, told between four people. Bonnie didn't realize where he parked so he walked quickly after her, reaching for her hand. She held it, realizing she'd let things get too far with him. She cared about him so much, she knew they shouldn't have kissed, or moved in any direction passed friendship.

Kai gripped her hand, to see if she'd grip his back. She did. It let him know she wasn't angry with him. It was a long quiet drive home. Kai dropped Bonnie off, and as he got out to walk her to her door, she wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry for-"

"No. Kai it's okay. I just want to go inside and take a shower, and go to bed."

"I can stay. We don't have to talk, we can just-"

Bonnie shook her head at him. "That's how we got to this place. Not having boundaries with our friendship."

"Bon-"

"You need to go home and process this, because a lot happened tonight, with us, with Iris.. It's... a lot. And as your friend, I want you to do that. You need it." She felt his emotions before they pooled in the corners of his eyes. She felt him about to become emotional.

"I didn't think-"

"It's okay." She reached up, kissed him once more on the mouth, and went inside of her house. Kai stood there for a minute before leaving, and Bonnie leaned against the back of her front door until she heard him drive off. Which took a few minutes. Then she headed for her shower, and cried her eyes out.

It wasn't just about Kai. It was for Kai, for Damon, for Lily, for Kol, for the possibility that Kol may have a baby, and just for the rollercoaster of things she'd experienced in the past year. More trials and tribulations in this short amount of time, than in her ten years of being married to Kol, ten years of pretending problems didn't exist. Ten years of over-working herself so she could forget about the loneliness and the heart-ache. Ten years of not trusting herself to take a leap, and in the past year, she's taken three leaps. With Damon, Lily, and Kai. Three leaps she would never regret. Three leaps that helped her learn so much about herself. Including the moment she decided to divorce Kol.

 **xXx**

She'd showered, and gotten out before she realized she was still crying. It was a long, long shower. And for the first time in a year she didn't think about sex or masturbating. She just thought about how much she'd learned, about herself, and how no matter what, she still didn't know who she was.

(DING DONG)

Her door bell rang, and through her tears she couldn't believe he'd come back. She stormed to the door and swung it open, "I told you I just wanted to be alone!" Her eyes froze in an unmasked shock. "Damon...? What..." she noticed his eyes were red. He'd been crying.

"I'm sorry. I can leave-"

"No. Don't be silly." She pulled him into her house, closing and locking the door. "Damon, what's... what happened?" She was worried, wiping his tears with the pads of her thumbs.

"I just..." he swallowed heavy and rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm not sure why I'm here. I know I have things I need to face myself, but- I can't stop thinking about my life, and all this fucked up mess I've created-" he stopped speaking, having noticed her watery eyes, and red nose, while they stood in the dark room, with nothing but moon illumination from the plexiglass windows in her walkway. "What happened? Why are you crying Sweet Pea?" His whole body language went from relaxed to tense, as he grabbed her putting his hands on her face.

"Nothing. It's been a long day."

"Talk to me, please don't lie."

"Damon?"

"Is it your boyfriend?"

"Damon... no."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Damon!" She snapped him out of it. "No. He didn't hurt me." He took a couple steps back, and gave her space. She knew he was just trying to help. His heart was in the right place and he didn't deserve to be snapped at. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's my fault for coming."

"No. It's not."

"Can I know why you're crying? I just want to be there for you." Tears fell down her cheek again. Hearing him say those words, meant everything to her. She loved talking to him, because he loved to listen. And she realized she was contradicting herself, with what she needed from him, which was for him to open up. But she knew he wouldn't let her cry without telling him why. He waited a few minutes to give her space and let her cry. Then after assessing her body language, and, listening to her breathing patterns, he realized it was just a subtle cry, and a needy hug. He knew it was about Kai. "Did you two have a fight?"

She shook her head no, while it was buried into his chest, in his hug. A hug that felt familiar but different. It was controlled, but comforting. His chin rest on her head, and he didn't grip her like he normally did. He hugged her without suffocating her.

"Talk to me. Im not here to judge you. I'm just... being a friend." He whispered. "Did you... break up?"

It made sense to say yes. Even if it wasn't true, it was in a way. She couldn't speak. He gripped her tighter, when he felt her cry harder. Bonnie wasn't crying for Kai. She was crying for everything, and Kai happened to be apart of it. She finally allowed herself to just... cry and be held by Damon. For the first time in months.

"I'm sorry you're hurting Sweet Pea." And he gave her, what she needed in the moment. He held her so she could cry. After minutes of being held, Bonnie pulled up, and saw his tears dissipated.

"Damon, why were you crying when you got here?"

"I wasn't... crying."

"You were. What happened at court today? I tried to be there, but... Micky told me you didn't think it was a good idea."

"It wasn't." She stare at him a while. The more he looked at her, the more emotional he became. His eyes watered again, and he fought it, trying to concealing it, by sniffing the air, but Bonnie grabbed his face, and let the darkness of the room hug their bodies as they held each other. She pulled him to her, and kissed his forehead. Damon closed his eye exhaling, feeling her lips touch his skin. Never before, had such a small gesture, satisfied him. It wasn't sexual or erotic. It was loving. And he felt, the power of Bonnie's love behind that small kiss, and he held her wrists while she held his face.

"Take ten deep breaths with me." She whispered, remembering Damon always did this with her during their sessions, to relax her, and connect them. Whether he was behind her breathing on her neck, or in front of her breathing in her oxygen, he always placed his hand on her chest, or stomach, and took ten deep breaths. It both comforted Bonnie, and helped her to submit to him.

This time, she was using his technique, on him. Comforting him, and helping him to submit. Something he didn't do. He didn't allow his vulnerabilities to be seen by Bonnie. But, he was so done fighting everything inside of him to be so closed off.

With her forehead still against his, she moved one hand to the back of his neck, and the other to his chest. He maintained his grasps on her wrists even when she moved her hands, making sure they never disconnected. Bonnie counted to three quietly, and they took their deep breaths. He followed her lead, which had become easier over the last few months. Allowing her to direct anything between them.

When it was all said and done, she lead him to her room, removed his jacket and lay it on her ottoman. They didn't talk much that night. They just got in bed, and held each other, til they fell asleep.

* * *

 ****First half of chapter-** when it comes to courtroom lingo, I tried. Sorry if it wasn't convincing. Also, I gave one flash back of the night in Vegas. I will give one or two more in the next few chapters. I just wanted you to get an idea, of some of Bonnie and Damon's intensity when they commit to the Dom/sub life behind closed doors. Dominance and submission, isn't just about sex. It's about trust, connection, a deep bond, and some form of obedience by both people, to committing to the roles they've chosen. So, Damon commanding her to kneel, and her abiding unquestionably, was a testament to parts of their relationship, that were unspoken in this story. The daily act of their commitment, that existed, but was unwritten.

 ****Second half of chapter-** Bonnie saw April with a baby, and is trying to piece together the timeline, to see if it could be Kol's. This, actually, hit her hard. I didn't write how it effected her in this chapter bc it'll be addressed in another chapter. Plus, this was a key chap for Bonnie and Kai, who had been pushing the boundaries for a while, not acting on anything, but both feeling questionable about their friendship. But as it happened, even though, Bonnie was okay with it, the combination of the night's events, made her realize, they were better as friends. Damon showed up at Bonnie's place, and both of them had been crying. And unconsciously, he became very submissive to her, if you noticed. Any thoughts?

 **Thx for reading!**


	35. TENSION

**Black Velvet**

 **Chapter 34 - TENSION**

 **R-M**

 **HAPPY FRIDAY!**

* * *

Seth and Sophia were turning ten. Milestone, first double digits birthdays. How could the day go without being a big event? Sarah and Stefan spent an entire month preparing, and the majority of it was fighting about how to celebrate. But after a while they both settled on celebrating at Damon's place, since Lily was sick.

He offered. And being their favorite uncle, he couldn't deny making a big spectacle of it. Both played Sports, and loved superheroes. The theme wasn't definite, but it was childlike. With Damon's only option for party planning, he called the one woman he knew would make mountains out of mole hills.

Bonnie.

Before the twins showed up, Bonnie did last minute finishing touches, while Damon assisted in the best way he knew how. Being her kitchen bitch. "I need you to make sure to chop the rest of the pineapples and toss them into that punch."

"Really? Isn't there enough fruit?" He asked looking at grapes, melon, and strawberries sliced up.

"No! Damon, I've already cubed them. Just cut all the cubes in fours."

"Fine, but for the record, I think there is enough fruit."

"For the record, if I want your opinion in _**my kitchen**_ , I'll ask."

"Your kitchen? I beg to differ." He stood around staring at his kitchen.

"When I'm in a kitchen, it's mine. Unless you think you can do better?" She offered him the caramel sauce, and pot, which she was melting herself for the homemade brownies.

"I mean, you know I can only cook a few things."

"Bullshit, Damon! Lily told me about all the dishes she taught you."

"I don't remember them."

"Certainly you do."

"Pft. What makes you so sure?"

"No one forgets how to make Italian twice baked, five cheese ziti."

"Six cheese. And I have no reason to make big dishes, just to cook for myself." He stood still across the kitchen, as she held the melted caramel, and stare at him, with that last statement, they could've really had an argument about it. But these days they were peaceful and trying find comfort with each other again.

"Touché." She walked to his mixed bowl of fruit. "Come here, kitchen bitch." Damon's jaw ticked, hearing it. "Come on." She said with an attitude. "I want you to taste something."

He wanted to taste something alright, but Bonnie wasn't about to let him, taste what he wanted. He walked slowly, annoying her lifeless. She grabbed an apple, and sat the hot pot of caramel on top of a pot holder, then reached for a knife on his island, and used it to start slicing the apple. He watched her with the knife carefully. She cut a perfect slice, and grabbed the spoon inside of the melted caramel pot, and lifted it, drizzling caramel onto the apple slice.

"Taste this." He reached for the apple, and she stopped him. "Ah ah ah. Open." He stood right beside her facing her side, with his chest pressed to her shoulder, his head facing forward, but his eyes, looking downward at her. When he didn't open his lips, she pushed the apple to his lips, force him to open, because the Carmel was warm. "I said open." She demanded. He gave a cynical grin, not being used to hearing her bark orders. "I bet you like when I order you around." She whispered out loud, mistakingly.

When she caught herself, he bit the apple, and gave a "Ha."

"I didn't mean to say that-"

"Outloud. You didn't mean to say it out loud."

"I shouldn't have said it. It was out of line." She admitted. Still holding the last bit of apple in her hand, Damon finished chewing and swallowing the other piece then grabbed her hand, put it to his mouth, eating the last half of the apple slice, and using her caramel covered fingers, like they were a spoon, sucking on them until he had every ounce of sweetness off of them.

"Uh-" Bonnie caught her own breath in her throat, when his lips wrap around her finger, slowly pulling them from his mouth. Damon, then grabbed her by both shoulders, even though he stood on the side of her, and whispered in her ear. "Remember the last time I ate your apple? Your place? Our first public date night."

Bonnie remembered the night he put anal beads inside of her, and popped her anal cherry.

oOo Bonnie oOo

I felt my whole body shiver. His arms gripped my shoulder, and then squeezed tighter after he spoke into my ear. He let his lips linger so close to my skin, I could feel the tiny amount of moisture on my ear. And when his breath swam over my skin, coating it like, the only form of cool my hot body needed, I felt him smile against my cheek. It's the way he talks. It had always pulled me in. But not this time. I won't let him reel me in. Because we aren't together. And I am not his anymore. He's not my Maestro, and I'm not his Schiavetto. And if Damon thinks, dominating me, will ever be easy again. He has another thing coming. This isn't a year ago. I'm a different woman. More secure in my sexuality, and embracing the parts of my sexuality that make me see where my power is as a submissive. And with that being said, currently, I'm no submissive. If anything, the next man, will be my sub. I pulled away.

"Damon, is everything about sex for you?"

"Seriously?" He asked, confused.

"Yes. Seriously?"

"Is everything about you having control?"

"Not as much as it is for you." She said forcing him to let her go.

"Sorry. I got lost in the moment. It won't happen again." He said. "The sauce was delicious by the way."

"Thank you." They both gave serious and insincere smiles. Then after a momentary pause, Damon began speaking again.

"So, did you invite... him?" He said releasing a breath.

"Uhh, no. I didn't think it would be right."

"Oh."

"And you... invite your new... fuck toy?"

His eyes widen. "Wow. Like that?"

"It's what she is right? A fuck toy?"

"No. She's a job, Bonnie. A serious job. And no, I didn't invite her. No work. It's a family function."

"That's it. A family function, is why you didn't invite her?"

"Yeah. Do I have another reason not to invite her?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No. I mean, your prerogative. Maestro." She purposely said the word to throw him off. When she walked away, he stood watching her. She was her own brand of torture. She hadn't put her heels on yet, so she trekked through is house in flip flops, and he followed after her, cornering her in his hallway. His hands gripped her shoulders once more, and she looked up in shock.

"Am I your Maestro?"

"Damon...?"

"If you are gonna put those lips together to formulate that title, you better be able to back it up." He held her closely enough so she could not only smell his caramel infused breath, but so she could feel what it did to him, when she called him Maestro for the first time since their night in Vegas and before that, it had been months.

She felt him pressed against her, from his waist down into the warmest space between her thighs. She didn't even want to speak, because feeling him pressed against her, was the best feeling. But for weeks now they were finally speaking again, and nothing about them had been sexual in any way. They had dinner a couple nights a week, and spent time with Lily.

And in these moments, she had to remember they were just friends. "You feel that?"

"Yes."

"That's what happens, when you gift me... with my former title." Then he pressed himself into her, squeezing her between him and his wall. "THIS... won't go down on it's own. So, if you'll excuse me..." he stood up right, letting her go, and fixing his pants, "I need to go take a quick shower before my brother, and Lily get here." Bonnie stood in shock, because they hadn't reached that point in so long. "Is that okay, with you...Boss?" He asked sarcastically.

With a head nod, she released a breath she was holding in while trying to control her nerves. His cock was poking her like a weapon, and she managed to keep herself together.

 **.xXx.**

Damon slammed his bedroom door shut, and went straight for his bathroom stripping his clothing. Bonnie did a terrible thing igniting the predator in him when she referred to him by his formal title, from her jealousy. And none, in the least bit did she feel bad about it. He could feel her breathing heavier, when he cornered, her but he also, noticing a slight tweak in the corner of her mouth, where he could see she got off on getting in his head for that quick moment. And for seconds, mere seconds, it turned him on, watching her smirk, at his demise. There was something in Bonnie Bennett that made Damon, ache as a man. And whether he was in the middle of a heated session, making her beg, or even watching her be defiant. There were things that were undeniably unescaping for him. She made him question himself. Every choice, or decision he's ever made. Up until the point of who he's become.

Bonnie. Made. Him. Work. For. Her.

"Fuck!" He said to himself turning the water on and stepping into the icicles before it had a chance to heat up. He looked down at a happy part of his life, and watched it salute to a single solitary word, that one woman and one woman only had ever said to him. Never would another woman, have the privilege.

The cold water didn't change a thing, so as it heated up, he grabbed it, and finished what she started.

 **.x.**

Katherine and Elijah were sitting outside of Damon's house headed to the front door with gifts in hands. They both looked around seeing tons of cars, and wondering who all had been invited. Because today, was the day, that they would debut as husband and wife for the first time since going away for weeks for their honeymoon.

"Keeper, baby... how do my legs look?"

"Considering were at a children's party?" He glanced down for seconds. "Over-exposed."

"It's the summer." She rolled her eyes. "This skirt was custom made, by a local designer. Be glad I didn't pay a fortune for it."

"Glad? Kitten, my concern is not how much you spend, it's what you spend it on. This kind of skirt is good for the club, or date night. Being naughty, even. Today, I think the theme is-"

"Bonnie said to dress in your best summer party attire."

"Sunday... party... attire. Kitten, Sundays are usually associated with family, or church, or sophistication."

"Summer, not Sunday."

"I'm sure it said Sunday attire."

"I know it said Summer attire."

"You saying I'm a liar?"

"You saying I am?"

"Yes. Because, I read it. And Sunday is associated with sophistication."

"Pft. Summer sheik baby. That's what this is. So what are you saying... I'm not sophisticated?"

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, and was saved by the opening door. "You made it. Long time no see, strangers." Bonnie rushed out and hugged them both, after smiling from ear to ear. "After you extended your honeymoon, I wasn't sure I'd see you again," she laughed.

"I wasn't expecting, seeing you hosting a party at Damon's."

"Oh, well... we're cool." She said, making Katherine cringe at her Kai vocabulary. "Anyway. Come in. Everyone's in the backyard. The twins won't be here for a little bit. The surprise is going to be great. But, I wanna hear all about the honeymoon. You look super cute." Katherine walked past Elijah following Bonnie and whispered.

"See. My skirt is fine." After watching her disappear quickly with her best friend, Elijah headed to any area where Katherine wasn't and made himself oblivious. His wife was hopped up on herself.

 **.x.**

"Hey Elijah. Thank you for coming."

"Of course Stefan. I'm just glad we made it back in time."

"Right. Right. I here you extended the honeymoon. How was that?"

"It was nice. I think it was necessary to have this time to re-establish some new found boundaries, and expectations."

Stefan furrowed his brows, getting caught off guard with his beer in hand. He was rather casually dressed, but wearing a super hero shirt, with Black Panther on it. "Uh, I mean sure...boundaries, are good. I guess." He wasn't sure what Elijah meant. And while Stefan had an idea about his brother and Elijah lifestyle, a lot of it was still unfamiliar to him.

"She's really a good girl." Elijah smiled to himself remembering some harsh realities they were establishing while away. Then he laughed.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just, remembering something."

"Gotcha. Hey wanna beer?"

"Certainly." Stefan walked to a large bin of adult beverages on ice. Because he and Sarah were a lot more simple than his brother and Elijah. They had more of a casual nature in their family parties than the Mikaelsons. "So, ten year olds? How do you like being a father?"

"Probably my favorite thing. Considering how I grew up, I'm better at it than my dad was."

"You seem very fanatical in recent months. It's endearing."

"Fanatical!" Stefan laughed. "I'm just grateful." Elijah stood quietly, staring at Stefan's clothing.

"Am I missing something?"

"What?"

"This, event was formal, no?"

"Not really? I mean party clothes... for kids, I guess."

"Am I over-dressed?" Stefan took note of Elijah's yachting attire. Realized it was pretty over- stated, but also never knew Elijah to dress down or causally.

"Uh, not really man. This is how you dress. You're always pretty formal. Even poker nights."

"This isn't true. I have worn-" he cut himself off, thinking. "I mean surely, I dress down at times."

"Not really. But that's you. You're probably one of the most sophisticated guys I know."

Elijah looked down at Stefan's khaki shorts, vans and then up to his shirt. "Wow, so Katerina was right."

"Bro, you look fine. The invite, said best **_Super hero, Summer, Sunday Funday party clothes_**. Sarah thought it would be funny to use alliterations. You know... since our family's names all starts with the letter "S" and Because, Sarah actually made those for the twins friends." Stefan used his best "dad-like" humerous vocal tone. "Ahh, I guess you'd have to be a parent to actual find that remotely amusing. Just know, the adults were supposed to wear whatever they wanted."

"Ahh. It was a children's invitation. Which makes sense. I knew I saw the word Sunday." He said looking around at the plethora of kids running around. "I feel thick-headed and moronic. Please don't tell me wife."

"No worries, it happens to the best of us." Stefan handed him a beer and patted his shoulder, before his phone buzzed. "Oh, I need to get this. It's Sarah. Please excuse me." Elijah nodded while Stefan stepped away to take his call.

 **.x.**

Katherine poked around the kitchen speaking to Bonnie about her honeymoon, and digging into the treats at the same time, like she always did. Bonnie was finishing up. Having leftover caramel sauce from her brownies, she decided to make a tray of apple slices and drizzle the remaining caramel over them and align them neatly on a bright, fruit tray.

"Alaska is beautiful."

"I'm sure it is. But I'm sure you barely saw much of it." Bonnie laughed.

"We actually did. It was nice."

"And-"

"And, what?"

"For once you don't kiss and tell. I'm worried." Bonnie glanced up, surprised.

"Well, its stupid, ya know. I shouldn't always talk about it."

"Why? You always do, and I always look forward to it."

"Do you?" Kat asked, sympathetically.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? Bonnie laughed.

"I don't know, it's, just... been a while for you, and-"

"Kat, I'm fine. Five months... or more... or less... who's counting?"

"Except Vegas."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "A clear, one time thing. But, I'm totally fine. I still like hearing about your sex."

"I don't know, it is a kids party."

"The kids are outside. So, dish."

"Well, we did a lot of role playing. And we also experimented a little."

"Do tell." Bonnie looked up, from drizzling.

"You remember the night, of my bachelorette, when I went into a room at Play with that Domme, and her baby boy sub?"

"Sure. I never got full details about it, or did I?

"I don't remember because I was drunk, and so were you. So what I said, and what you retained is a mystery to me."

"True, we were a mess that night."

"Well, her phone number was in my phone. And she was texting me while we were gone. And the hot springs doesn't have service. So, I went to their main office once every few days to check my forwards. And she was interested in meeting for a swap."

"Swap?"

"Swapping me for her sub. I told her no. Elijah wasn't for it. We just got married, yadda yadda."

"Okay. Good."

"But-"

"But?"

She asked if we could meet up, when we came back into town. She was interested in watching Elijah and me."

"Oh stop. She didn't."

"She was serious."

Bonnie laughed at the fact, that it was hard to believe the woman from that night, who was clearly into docile men, had a thing for Katherine. "She was a wild one."

"Yeah, and I mentioned it to Elijah, and he was- pissed."

"Rightfully."

"But, then he gave it some thought. And we are meeting them next weekend."

"Whaaaat?"

"Yeah. We are meeting them, for dinner."

"And?"

"If all goes well, we will see where it goes."

"Sheesh. Are you ready for something like that?"

"I don't know. I mean, newly weds... probably shouldn't. But, we've also vowed to do all of this together. See what we do and don't like."

"Wow." Was all Bonnie said smiling. She continued to drizzle, and that's when he walked back into the kitchen after an hour. Bonnie looked up, for a second catching him, but not his eye contact. He'd changed clothes. He went from loose fitting basket ball shorts, to jeans. And was now wearing a fitted v-neck, grey colored, which showed off the top of his hairier chest, and arms. She noticed he hadn't shaved much these days. Not like he once did. He was a different version of the man she dated, and fucked regularly. Clean shaven, short trimmed facial hair, and shorter hair at the top of his head, then before.

"The jumper is fully blown up now. I should rearrange the chairs and tables to make sure it's not too crowded back there."

"Stefan did it already. Forty-five minutes ago." She said impatiently.

He stood there, with a look of his own, which was very telling, but also, very lax. "Okay, so, I guess I can start grabbing the goodie bags we put together, and setting them on the table outside?"

"Stefan did that... half an hour ago." She crossed her arms.

"I can make sure, the gift table is setup-"

"Stefan did that, too."

"Well... I guess there's nothing for me to do then." He grunted slightly.

"Yes. You can finish what you started." She said boldly. Katherine was standing there, and he had barely taken notice. To top it off, Bonnie's statement was confusing.

"Finish what I started? Before I took my shower?"

"Not that." She shook her head, holding up balloons. "Helium tank?"

"Oh."

"Oh." She repeated.

"Hey Damon." Kat said, breaking up the obvious tension.

"Oh... Kat, hi. Sorry. It's been hectic." He paused. "You look different."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. I can't place it. Maybe more relaxed."

"Definitely relaxed."

He then looked down. "Isn't that skirt kind of short for a kid's party?"

"Really? Literally the third thing you say to me in a month. You sound like Elijah."

He hunched his shoulders, "Considering facts... we think alike in certain ways."

"Ahh. I see. It's a Dom thing." She grinned, and turned to her best friend. "Bon... is this too short?"

"I like it. Just, sit with your legs crossed. Your fine."

"Well, that's that." Damon said. "No offense to you, but ten year old boys are curious, is all."

"I didn't think there'd be any kids here, really. Besides Stefan's." They both looked at her wondering if she was serious. "Guys, you forget the minimal amount of time I actually deal with kids, which is like once a year. I don't know these things. Are there a lotta kids?"

"Yup." Damon said.

"It's okay. Really. You'll be fine." Bonnie admitted. Damon stare between the two, then at Bonnie for an uncomfortable amount of time, before excusing himself.

"Well, I should finish the balloons." He headed towards the other room to finish when Bonnie stopped him.

"Damon?"

"Yes." He turned slow and impatiently. "Hurry, I need your help with dipping the marshmellows. Your shower was longer than it was supposed to be."

Katherine gasped, to herself, and stare Bonnie down, in shock, but didn't try and make it obvious to Damon.

"Of course, boss. Anything else?" He sucked his bottom lip, slightly annoyed.

"For now?" She looked at the clock. "No. The twins will be here soon. Don't take too long."

He gave a head nod, and walked off, leaving Katherine with all of her shock in her stomach, like a gas bubble, waiting to be explode. "What the hell was that?" She whispered.

"What?"

"You and Damon? I mean, I heard you guys were talking again, but this tension is out of this world."

"Tension. No, we are fine. We are totally causal, and friendly. Every other day of the week."

"And today?"

"He agreed to be my kitchen bitch. He works for me today. I'm not exactly easy to deal with when I'm trying to exceed standards."

"I can attest."

"I'm giving these kids, the best birthday ever. And also, Lily is coming. She was going to come with Stefan, but I needed him to do some things, since Damon's lagging. So she's with Sarah and the kids. I want her to enjoy today too."

"Two selfish Salvatore men at your disposal? Not too shabby. But Damon... that was just weird. I've never seen him so... submissive."

"Submissive?" She laughed. "Pft. If you thought THAT, was submissive. One day, in his life, won't kill him." Bonnie said. "Besides, you know he'd never go for me actually having this level of control, in any other circumstance."

"True. But it must feel good, for this moment, to watch his eyes, when you boss him around."

"I plead the fifth."

"Why? Kai?"

"Stop. No talk about Kai today." Bonnie mentioned without slowing down a beat, continuing to work.

"Whoa... what happened with Kai, now?"

"Nothing." Bonnie began setting everything out nicely, and was waiting for the moment to grab some food to move outside. At the moment, Damon hadn't fully left the room. He stepped out, forgetting he needed the balloons from Bonnie, but stood quietly eavesdropping.

"Bon? Don't, do that talk to me. What happened with Kai."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm confused, and he's confused. And I don't like this feeling. Confusion is lack of control. And lack of control, is something I don't need right now in my life. And with Kai, things are great. We have fun. I mean actual fun. We click. It's easy. It's natural. We fit together, really well."

Damon could feel his blood boiling, as he listened.

"Okay, and?"

"That's it. I don't know what the problem is. He's perfect. It should be easy for me. And it's not."

"It's Damon, isn't it?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I can't talk about it. I don't want to think about Kai. I'm in a mode right now. I'm just enjoying life right now. Lily is doing better. I'm helping Damon's family with Seth and Soph's party. I'm baby sitting with him next weekend so that Stef and Sarah can have a weekend away."

"Oh my gosh. Domestication? Babysitting? With Damon, your ex? Bon, that's huge."

"Huge. I know. But what does it mean, ya know?"

"I don't know. Don't let it mean anything right now. Take it one day at a time. Besides, today, you have Damon sweating bullets. Keep it up. I've never seen him wear submissiveness so well."

"Stop. He's not being submissive." Bonnie laughed. "He loves his niece and nephews. He's being a good uncle."

"If you say so. I mean I know he loves them. Just saying... maybe, he doesn't realize it, but his lack of control today, is a testament to how far Damon has come since I met him. He was so controlling, he couldn't breathe without demanding his lungs evenly pace themselves. And now, he looks so... dare I say free. His giving up control, has really loosened him up. And don't hate me for this, but, damn... Damon looks fucking hot with that trimmed goatee, and that t-shirt, and those jeans. Like I'd only seen him in jeans at poker night. Girl! He's sexy. I can't believe I said that out loud."

"Yes, please stop, talking about him like that." Bonnie said, making Damon grin slightly to himself.

"Wait, are you jealous?"

"No. Pft." Katherine caught Bonnie's face which smiled, empathetically. "I'm not."

"You are."

"You are my best friend. I would never be jealous of you talking about my... I mean him in such a way."

"Did you noticed how when you spoke to him, he didn't crack a smile once, just stare at you with those blue eyes, like he was thinking nasty thoughts?"

"Kat, stop. What are you trying to do here? What's your goal?"

"Nothing. It's just Damon is not the same Damon. And while he was sexy back then, something about him now, is even sexier, than before. He has filled out a little more, and his arms were totally bigger than I remember."

"Okay. Okay. I get it. He's always been sexy. Don't ogle him like that."

"Why?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Yes. Actually."

"Okay, he just won a case, where he was being accused of being a rapist. When in actuality, that woman used him like he was a piece of meat. He was borderline victimized."

"What? Pft..."

"Hear me out, okay. Damon, is a dominant. Yes. But, he was a victim of Andie. She sought out men like him. Good looking, wealthy, and used them for an addiction she had. She used him. She was an awful person. She got off on knowing such a good looking, wealthy man was with her. And I can't speak of his case, but just know some awful things came out about her. So... I really want to be careful with Damon's fragility, right now."

"I'm sure he doesn't want you to treat him like a victim."

"I know that, but, honestly, what do I do, ya know? I'm lost. He didn't even want me there. So..."

"He didn't? Why?"

"Kol."

"Oh."

"Damn you're behind on so much, we need to catch up soon."

"Hell yeah. Wine night, ad a movie." Kat said. "But, my advice is to treat him normal."

"I do."

"Oh, I see. You just don't like other women... objectifying him. Only you."

"No. I don't objectify him. We are friends."

"I get it. I wouldn't want anyone objectifying Elijah either. Because when I do it, it's because he belongs to me. And I'm assuming your confused, because he's not yours anymore."

"I said I didn't want to talk about Damon."

"Fine. Sorry. Just, can't help but notice the tension between you two is all."

"Well, it means nothing. He has a sub. And I have Kai, or something. And that's that." Bonnie smiled. "Now, let's go take these fruit trays and put them in the shade outside."

"Wait, a sub?"

"Kat let's go."

"No. Why does he have a sub? I don't get it."

"You're not meant to, and neither am I."

"You two are idiots!"

"Good. Now that we've established that. Stay out of it. You're a newlywed woman, with an adventurous sex life to look forward to. Leave me, and Damon be."

"Fine. I swear. I'm done. I won't interfere!" She exclaimed. Bonnie walked ahead of Kat, towards the backyard and stopped in front of her. "I won't. I promise."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, Kai... huh? Still haven't had sex with him?"

"Kat... no."

"Sex will tell you a lot about a person."

At this point Damon could no longer hear them. But he took into consideration all that Bonnie said. And with some of it being true and some of it being far from the truth in his mind, it put things into perspective for him differently. Katherine continued to talk as Damon grabbed the pack of balloons and got to work.

"You know what you have to do, right?"

"What?" Bonnie asked. "Set these two over here, on top of the trays of ice please." She continued maneuvering to get the last minute things done.

"It means you have to have sex with Kai."

"And that solves what? Maybe it makes things harder Katherine."

"Did you just call me by my government?"

"Listen, Kat. Having sex might make my feelings grow. Maybe I decide me and Kai deserve to really try a serious commitment."

"And if that's what you decide, then that's what you decide. But all these months, and your still confused? Something has to give."

"Hey Katherine. Bon... what else can I do before the kids get here?" Stefan walked up asking Bonnie, forcing Katherine to quit talking about it.

"Uh, can you help your brother with the balloons. We need the six tied to the street sign all the way down the drive-way, and the few coming up the drive way pulled in so the twins don't see them when they get here. Besides, everyone is here so far, except Oliver and Mickey."

"Oliver? Pft." Kat scowled. "And Mickey?"

"Michaela Pratt. My lawyer."

"You invited her? Why?"

"She's become a good friend. Plus, she hangs out with all lawyers, all the time. She needed more girlfriends. I told her I couldn't wait for the two of you to meet."

"Why?"

"Don't be a bitch today, Kat. She's not a Caroline or an Andie. She helped us nail Andie."

"But Elijah is here. And she's about to help you nail his brother in court. That's awkward isn't it?"

"Only of you make it that way." Bonnie replied while still fixing the snack table. Katherine wasn't enthused to meet Bonnie's "new friend" and she wasn't thrilled, to share Bonnie either. She gave Bonnie a half-assed grin.

"For your information, Elijah and I are attending an event called the Hive."

"The Hive?"

"Yeah." Katherine giggled, looking over at Elijah, who was making a spanking gesture with his hand. "Dork." She murmured, and Bonnie's curiosity was forcing her to look. She then, smiled at Kat and Elijah, shaking her head. _Kids party my ass._ Bonnie thought to herself. "Anyways, the Hive, is a cluster of couples who participate. Most of which are married, some long-term."

"Really? Interesting. Looking to do a Nik, Hayley, and Caroline type thing?"

"No. It's just nice to have a commonality with more couples."

"That sounds interesting."

"You should come?"

"Ha!" Bonnie laughed. "With who?"

"I mean, we all know Kai is Vanilla. So obviously, Damon."

"Three minutes, total. You couldn't stop interfering for more than three minutes."

"No, hear me out. What if you take Damon, as a sub. Just to see how it turns out?"

"No!" Bonnie didn't even want to hear her. Out of the question. No way, would she formulate her lips, to ask her former, dominant partner to attend an event as her sub, when she had no idea what she was doing.

"Why?"

"Because. No!"

"But-" Bonnie walked away from Kat. She couldn't handle her friend's prying today. Most days, fine. Today was a day, she sincerely tried to be all about her kids. She moved towards Elijah, who'd been eyeing her in her short skirt. "Well, I tried. She said no. You try Damon? Who by the way has a sub."

"I know kitten."

"You knew? And didn't tell me?"

"You'd speak with Bonnie. I couldn't. Sorry. Besides, Bonnie has known for sometime."

"Well, whatever."

"We've been here half an hour." He shook his head. "Could you have at least waited til they both had a couple of beers?"

"No. I don't bullshit. I want her there when we go. I may be your wife, but this place is too serious, for me. I don't need any long time subs giving me a hard time."

"It's not like that." He said, sipping a beer. "It's a community. Supportive community."

"It's what they all say. But women usually don't like me."

"You, kitten? No."

"Ha. Ha."

 **.xXx.**

Everyone had finally settled down. Damon and Bonnie were kneeling behind a grill. And other guests hid behind tables, and fixtures. When they heard the voices traveling through the house, they got ready for the twins to walk out back, to yell... "SURPRISE!"

The shock preceded them, and they both looked at each other, shocked, quietly, then their mom, and dad said... "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

They'd almost forgotten it was their birthday. They were so amazed at the decorations, and the amount of people, they thought they were at someone else's party. "Uncle Damey!" Sophia yelled, seeing her second favorite guy, standing by her second favorite lady. "Aunt Bonnie!" They both ran and hugged them. Both Bonnie and Damon were overjoyed, and felt all the love. The kids squeezed them both, and Damon caught Bonnie almost cry when the kids were saying how much they've missed and loved her.

She looked at him weak, and short of words. "Oh-My-God!" She whispered, with her eyes becoming tears. He shrugged his shoulders casually and smiled at her.

"I missed you guys too."

"You look so pretty. I love your hair. Oh my gosh, your nails, aunt Bonnie! Can you paint mine?"

"Hey Bon." Sarah smiled. "This looks so credible. How did you manage this, with what little ideas we gave you?"

"Ugh, vivid imagination. Plus I know the kids like super heros, so... it didn't take much to ask my friend Kai about it all. He's such a big kid." She laughed, and didn't realize Damon's disdain for the mention. Hearing the name Kai, role off her lips, so casually, with such a beam in her smile, was probably his worst night mare. How could another man make her blush upon mention?

"Well, I guess we owe Kai a thank you too. Is he here?"

"Nope!" Damon said.

"Bonnie is a lifesaver." Stefan said. "Professional, is an understatement."

"I'm thirsty, daddy."

"Damon... let's go grab the kids some punch." Stefan said, noticing Bonnie and Sarah were still talking about Kai. He nudged Sarah to stop.

Sarah, grinned as they headed away, and turned to Bonnie giving the 'Oh Boy,' face. "Well, that wasn't weird. How's everything going?"

"Good. Good." Bonnie shook her head in discomfort. "He and I are, trying to understand each other."

"How's it going?"

"It was going well... up until today." Her eyes grew wide, and she sighed, heavily. "How about you and Stefan?"

"Working through things. He took the 'Elena thing' hard. He wouldn't kiss me for weeks." She laughed. "And he kept calling me Katy Perry."

"Katy Perry?"

"I kissed a girl and I liked it."

"No he didn't." Bonnie did a double take to Stefan, before covering the large grin on her mouth. "I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing." She joked. "He's finally done being a baby. We have next weekend alone. I'm looking forward to it."

"Great. I'm glad. I know it's a work in progress." Bonnie grabbed a plate and decorated it with food from a nearby tray, and then offered it to her. "How's Lily been today?"

"Thanks." She said taking the plate. "She seems good. The sun makes her so tired. So, I'm hoping to keep her inside, until we sing. Julian, took her in right after the surprise, and Bashy was taking a nap on Uncle Damey's couch. So, she is sitting with him, but asking about you and Damon."

"She's hilarious."

"She's waiting for the day, you two work it out."

"On that note, I need a drink." The two women continued to talk for moments upon moments watching the kids play, and watching both Damon and Stefan take turns playing with them, scaring them, tickling them, and chasing them and the other kids. "He's so good with the kids."

"Yeah. He's a natural. And maybe it's because they're his family."

"Maybe. I always thought he'd be an amazing dad." She smiled, falling in love with his easy going playful behavior. He was so closed off any other time, but with his niece and nephews, he's this different guy. "But, kids aren't in his near future, anyway."

"I don't know. I think with the right woman, he'd, be a family man." Sarah stare at Bonnie suggestively. But Bonnie shook her head. "What? Why? You don't want kids? I know we've spoken about it before, but you always seem undecided."

"I don't think I can have kids Sarah. I tried for years. And nothing."

"Maybe it was Kol?"

"I used to think that. But I have reason to believe otherwise now. So... I don't think it's in the cards for me to be a mother. And if Damon ever wants to be a dad later in life, he'll have to find someone else, because it's a gift I cannot give him." Bonnie's eyes watered up. She wiped quickly, then covered it with a smile. "Besides, we aren't even together. It doesn't matter."

As Sarah walked to comfort Bonnie they were both distracted by a boisterous voice, and a smile that matched Bonnie's in brightness, and bright ivory sparkle. "BB! Oh my god!"

Bonnie looked up to see Mickey, and she instantly started to smile. "Mickey! Come on let me introduce you." She pulled Sarah, by the arm to Michaela and Oliver, who surprisingly showed up together.

"So, Damon just had to live in the hills, far from civilization. This place wasn't on the GPS, exactly. But luckily, ole faithful Ollie, has been here before."

"Just glad you guys came. This is Sarah, Damon's sister-in-law. Stefan's wife. Sarah, this is Michaela."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"I should've known, he'd have such exclusive locale." Mickey grinned.

"Ollie, hey."

"Bonnie." They hugged.

"So, look at you two. Trying hard to look uncivilized." Bonnie grinned.

"First of all..." Mickey held her finger up.

"Stop. We match Elijah." Ollie joked. We aren't the only ones.

"Next time, you don't have to wear your, _'I'm going to the horse races.'_ Attire."

"Heffa, it said best Sunday Attire."

"Best, Superhero, Summer, Sunday-Funday party attire." Sarah admitted embarrassed that the translation didn't go over.

"Oh, gosh! Did all those words matter? I literally saw Sunday."

Sarah giggled at mickeys confused face. "Ahh. I like her Bonnie."

"Listen, I mingle with liars on a daily." She turned to Oliver. "So, I just assumed I needed to be beastin it. Plus, mama is single. I always have to look my best. You never know."

Oliver laughed, garnering all the women's eyes. "What?"

"Ya know, you look beautiful. You both look great, I thought y'all were a couple."

They looked at one another and laughed. "What?! No!"

"Please. She's really high maintanance."

"And he likes bimbos."

"They are not bimbos."

"They are not me."

Oliver was mentally tongue tied and couldn't speak. "True. But... you and I, are incompatible."

"Understatement."

A long empty silence filled the space, and Bonnie broke the monotony. "Ollie, Damon, Elijah and Stefan are all over there."

"Oh, Pft. Yeah." He saluted quickly, and turned to leave.

"And, you like his ass or what?" Bonnie laughed.

"Stop. I was not-"

"Uh-huh. Of course you weren't Mickey."

"Girl, single." She pointed to herself. "Just because I looky, doesn't mean I wanty."

"Of course not. Would you like to meet some other single folks?"

"Hell yes! Girl... look at all this glam. Let's not waste it on Oliver's ass."

"Come on. I'll introduce you to some people."

 **...**

The group stood together talking for a while. Katherine hadn't made her way over. She was sizing up Michaela. She wasn't the biggest fan of Oliver. But more importantly, she knew Elijah would be uncomfortable around the two lawyers here to take his brother down. Granted he realized his brother deserved it. But, a conflict of interest would literally be laughing and joking with them. Not now... maybe years down the line, or whenever he got to understand fully what Kol and Bonnie's marriage downfalls entailed. As of right now, cheating wasn't enough of a reason for Elijah to smile and be fake. Even with respect for Bonnie, he chose to remain neutral.

"Keeper, baby, you okay?"

"Certainly love."

"They're not bothering you?"

"No. I can keep my distant and remain peaceful, and mature. The situation is between Bonnie and Kol and Damon. I choose to refrain from hearing or knowing any details."

"Sure. But-"

"Kitten, we've had this discussion. Unnecessary drama, is useless. Bonnie and Damon are my friends. Kolson is my brother. This, isn't my fight, or yours. It's theirs."

Katherine wasn't impressed with Bonnie's laughing with Michaela. She refused to feel jealousy, about it. Instead, she rolled her eyes. And wrapped her arms around her husband. "I guess I should give her this moment. She is less than thrilled with me about trying to con her into coming with Damon to the Hive."

"They're not where we are, yet Kitten. Give it time."

"There's a road block named Kai. Ugh. And stupid Damon, and his stupid sub."

"My my, you're cranky. I think your Keeper needs to give you something to relax you. The party is different from our normal taste. Let's loosen up." He turned and nibbled on her neck. "Seriously, the bitchy attitude will cause you and Bonnie to argue, then it will take me and Damon to fix you two this time."

"Yeah, and where do you suppose you relax me? It's a kids party."

"Come." He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back into the house since everyone seemed to be enjoying being outside. It wasn't Elijah's style to have sex in anyone's house, but, he quite frankly was feeling tense which rarely happened. He was always cool, calm, and collected. But he needed this just as much as his wife.

 **.x.**

The sun had finale been hidden behind some large trees in Damon's yard, on the other side of the sky. Bonnie wheeled Lily out to the shade, and made her a plate of food. It was great seeing her laughing and involved with the group. Damon watched from across the yard. It was large enough to have a circus between them, but he managed to never be too far from Bonnie today. Just in case she needed help. He spoke to Lily a little today. More than his usual _hi_ and _bye_. He asked her if she liked the decorations, if she was thirsty, if she wanted more food, and he also handed her an umbrella for the short moments the sun peeked through the trees in her direction.

And now, he watched her laughing with Bonnie, while Bonnie held Bashy on her lap. "Bastian doesn't go to just anyone like that." Stefan said. "He gives Lily a helluva time." He laughed. "But, with Bonnie, all of the kids kind of clung to her, ever since Christmas."

"She has that effect on people." Damon said. He didn't want beer, but that's all Stefan and Sarah bought for the adults. He was a Bourbon/Whiskey man. And for Bonnie he'd drink champagne or wine on occasions.

"She want to be a mom?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know." Damon watched Bonnie bounce Sabatian up and down on her lap. Until she saw Bonnie look down, and question something she saw on her dress. They both took a closer look, and after a few seconds, Sarah grabbed the toddler, and Bonnie stood up, heading inside of the house. Sarah not far behind her.

"The kids are excited. Thanks bro. You and Bonnie pulled it off."

Damon shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Anything for them."

"Saw you talk a little to Lily today. That's good. No pressure. But, I'm proud of you."

Another shoulder shrug. Sarah ran over to Stefan, from the house. "Hey, I left the diapers in the car, you have my keys. He pooed, and it's everywhere. Poor Bonnie. Her dress was covered."

"That's disgusting." Oliver noted.

Stefan stood up, and walked with Sarah to get to the car and get him cleaned up. Damon stood up, "I should help Bonnie." When he knocked on his bedroom door, it pushed open. He walked back to his bathroom and she had already changed her clothes. "Hey, I heard about what happened."

"Uhh, yeah." She laughed. "Poor little guy." He watched her try to hand wash her dress.

"If I don't get it out, it'll never come off. It's chiffon." She scrubbed and it felt like her hands weren't moving fast enough. He grabbed the piece of material over her hands, and helped her scrub. Still nothing was resolving. Bonnie laughed, because no matter how hard they scrubbed, it wouldn't come off. "It's useless." Their hands under the hot water, with the hand soap and it's all they had because Damon dry cleaned all of his clothes.

Suddenly his hands were wrapped around hers and she stopped scrubbing the fabric. She looked up into the mirror catching his eyes, and before they could lock into eye contact, she looked away, pulling her hands from the sink. "Sorry." He murmered.

"It's okay. I should go get the cake ready to sing. It's got strawberries in it, so I put it in your fridge. But-" Damon pushed her hair out of her face, and his wet fingers, touched the side of her face. "Thanks." He couldn't speak to her, he was stuck on watching her. His hand lingered onto her neck, from brisking her cheek.

He missed the feel of her skin on the palm of his hands. And she missed what his hand felt like on her throat. "You should go grab the cake. I'll, take care of this."

"Damon, you don't have to-"

"It's okay. Go ahead, give me twenty minutes." He smiled, as soon as her earthy eyes looked up at him. "Go." He shooed her out of the bathroom, freeing her up to do what she needed.

 **.x.**

After the party ended, The last guests to leave were Kat and Elijah. They snuck out to the car for over an hour that afternoon and no one even recognized with all the commotion. So when they returned to sing, both Bonnie and Damon, were just glad at the turn out. After saying good bye, Bonnie sighed blowing her bangs away from her face.

"If this is what throwing kids parties are like, I think grown up parties are easier." He joked.

"Definitely."

"You're phenomenal Bonnie. You made the whole day magical." His head shook slowly, wondering how she could settle for THE Review.

"I'm glad you liked it. That means it's worth the achy feet." They both walk around and stare at the mess. Bonnie stood with her legs crossed, and her arms, leaning onto the wall, in exhaustion.

"Why don't you have a seat. Relax your feet."

"I can't. I need to clean now, or it'll never get done."

"You're tired. Sit, Bonnie."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Damon, you aren't my dominant. You can't tell me what to do."

"Is it always about that to you?"

"No. But, you seem to natural of a demander." She laughed. "Sit Bonnie. Go get the cake Bonnie." He was taken aback, and looked at her confused.

"Is that how you took it?"

"How should I have?" She asked. But he didn't answer. He grabbed her by her hand, and walked her to his bedroom, and back to his bathroom. "Oh. Damon... how did you get it done?"

"I can't tell you." He said lowly, watching her amazement at her perfectly cleaned dress, hanging over the glass of his shower. He grabbed her hand again, and lead her to his bed. "Sit." He whispered.

"Damon?"

Grabbing her hands and putting her hands to his mouth and speaking gently against her skin. "Please sit... madam." He lay her back and removed her shoes, one at a time. "I wanted to help. I asked you to do those things, so in order to help you. I'm taking your lead, because I'm trusting your process."

She just listened. It was hard not to.

"Bonnie," he started massaging her feet, "you worked so hard today, I was gonna clean it all up for you. And before you tell me I don't have to, yes I do. You worked so hard. I just want to take care of you." He kneaded her feet with more strength, forcing her to take a deep breath. "That, okay? Does it feel good? Or should I be softer?"

"No, it's... Damon-"

"Don't object. Does this feel okay, or should I be gentler?"

"It's perfect."

His hands continued to massage the deepest tissue of her feet, and all the while he watched her feet, while he tended to them. Each toe, individually, he massaged. His hands were magical, from the day she'd met him. Always the right amount of strength, to use on her.

"So much tension. I'm hoping this helps. How do you want me to continue?" He asked.

"Higher." He moved up to her ankles, and kept massaging. "Higher." She said. Without looking up at her, Damon moved his hands higher. Her calves were being kneaded now, roughly. But perfectly. He tended to her muscles like she was a dough in his kitchen. After a few minutes, she spoke again. "Higher." His hands again, crawled up her knees just above them to the start of her lower thighs. "Higher." He paused, and looked up at her, making sure she knew what she was demanding of him. All the while she was speaking in a low voice. And her face was as straight as his. "I said higher... please."

She threw him off. That ' _please_ ,' wasn't very standard, but he knew she was testing the waters. His hands slowly crept higher on her thighs. Right at the cusp of the center of her heat, on his hand, he continued to rub and massage her flesh. Bonnie's let out a small gasp when she felt his knuckles accidentally rub her warmth.

Damon didn't stop, he continued to massage her thigh, as she went from watching his hands to his eyes. His continuance to let his knuckles press into her while he massaged made her sit up and grab his wrist, stopping him. "God." She breathed out.

"Sorry."

Bonnie inhaled. "It's okay. It was my fault." She tried standing, "I should probably, help clean."

"It's okay. I got it, Bon." They kept finding themselves on the cusp of discomfort, pushing boundaries.

"No, Damon. Let me help. I know alotta tricks to get it done faster."

"I was just gonna do what I could tonight. Hire a crew for the rest."

She couldn't believe her ears, at him wasting money. "Save the money." She stood up, from the bed, and next to him. "Come on. We can clean together." She pulled him by his arm, and tried not to let the closeness impact her. Bonnie and Damon had the type of bond, that, when face to face, they had a hard time parting ways. For weeks now, they'd been redefining their friendship.

It didn't take long before Bonnie had got them into a rhythm as they cleaned. Damon did everything she asked, and followed her direction well. But, she couldn't help but to sigh heavily, when she found the pack of marsh mellows. "These never got dipped."

"Sorry. I..." he paused trying to think of a lie. But she waited, and he knew he couldn't. "I have no excuse. But, in my defense. There was chocolate dipped Oreos, chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies, chocolate dipped bananas, chocolate dipped and caramel covered popcorn, ice cream, cake, caramel covered brownies, and-"

"But... Bashy loves marsh mellows, and has barely any teeth."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just giving you a hard time."

He stood there for a few seconds watching her wanting to speak, but unsure if he should mention what was on his mind. The fact was, he didn't want to over step a boundary, not knowing the boundaries this new friendship consisted of. He took a chance still. "Bon, speaking of Bashy." The nickname, Bonnie gave him. "You are really good with him."

"Am I? I always wonder if he's gonna scream one day, because he forgets me. I mean, I go weeks and weeks without seeing him. And somehow he still remembers me."

"Your face is hard to forget. But, not just that, it's your personality. You make him smile. And you light up, when you hold him."

"Yeah, I love those kids."

"I can tell. You're such a natural, nurturer."

"Really? I don't see it. I just do what feels easy."

"You, still want kids, Bonnie?" He gave her a certain look that made her uncomfortable. She wasn't sure why he was inquiring. She knew at one point he had no interest in kids. And she believes, deeply since seeing April, with what was possibly Kol's baby, that she was unable to have kids. Trying and trying, for years, she was convinced she was barren. And the thought broke her heart. So when he asked her, she lied to him.

"No. I think that ship has sailed for me." Taken aback, he felt a weird feeling in his chest when she said no.

"Really, Bon? You sure?"

"Damon, come on... this conversation, is inappropriate."

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. Just seems to me, you'd be a good mother."

Bonnie wasn't sure, why he wanted to know or talk about kids with her. They weren't together. And even if they were, she couldn't give him kids, even if she believed he wanted them. Which she didn't believe he did. "Maybe I'll adopt, after my career is where I want it."

"Adopt?" He paused. "Sure. Adoption is important. Either way, you'd be a good mother, Bonnie. Just my 'friendly' opinion."

"Well, I appreciate that, Damon." She smiled, which invited Damon to move closer towards her. "And, if you're wondering, I'm super excited to babysit, next weekend with you." He would take that for now. Her wanting to babysit, and her being excited to spend time together. He didn't want to push anything more right now. But he felt the need to be closer to her.

"Well, for once, I'm nervous. I definitely need you." He made it appoint to use those words, and let it mean something. "If I trust anyone to help me through this, it's you." He leaned on the cabinet next to her, and put his hand on her arm.

"Well, I'm glad we get to experience this together. I think it'll be good for us."

"Yeah, why is that?"

"Oh... ummm," She began to fumble over her thoughts and words. "I mean... it's not because of- I mean, it's just kind of new for us both, and-" Damon moved towards Bonnie, connected his lips to the cheek, right next to her lips, shushing her. He rest still there for seconds, until she moved her eyes towards his, and her lips towards his. They stare at one another for a few seconds, before allowing their lips to meet, tenderly, in the middle of his kitchen. Their lips held a gentleness for a while. And before it became more intimate, his phone rang.

Bonnie detached from the kiss and the two of them remained still in the same position, as the phone rang. He wanted to curse his phone for interrupting them, and pulling her out of the moment.

"I should probably get going."

"Bon, don't-" his phone rang again. "Damn. I'm so, sorry."

"No, it's okay. We pretty much got most of it together. I can come by tomorrow and help you get the outside together."

"Bonnie, this-"

"Damon, it's okay. I'll be back tomorrow. It's getting kind of late. I need to shower, and get some sleep." He wanted her to stay, and shower there, and sleep there. Or don't sleep, and talk. It didn't matter what they did as long as she stayed. But he couldn't get the words out.

Bonnie stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"It's too late to drive-"

"Damon, I'm a big girl." She grinned. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

The entire day was too much to bear. Having her, but not really having her. Loving her from afar, and watching her, knowing her happy moments were his. Still... she was right there, and it felt as though he couldn't touch her. He walked her out to her car, and their hug lasted for moments that felt, too short lived. But enough to know, that hug meant something to both of them. And he watched her drive off, and every time she left his side, she took a piece of him with her. He was dwindling down to an incomplete puzzle each day.

But just moments with her, were moments he was the happiest. Even when she was bossing him around.

 **Two hours later**

Bonnie was in bed thinking about her day. Thinking about Damon. She called him when she got home and they spoke on the phone. Something new for them. They spoke for almost an hour, and she told him she'd see him at nine am, to help clean his backyard.

She was excited to hang out with Damon. And for once, she hadn't thought about Kai since the awkward moment at their double date.

 **(Ding Dong)**

Bonnie sat up, thinking she was hearing things.

 **(Ding Dong)**

"Crap."

Bonnie stood up, and put some short on, over her panties. She already had a tank top on, but her hair was wrapped. She saw herself in her mirror before she left her room. She knew Damon would try and come by after she practically bribed him to stay home, promising she'd be by in the morning.

She quickly took her scarf off and let her hair down. "What am I doing?" She whispered. She knew she was fresh out the shower, so no other added changes were necessary. Bonnie walked to her door, just knowing she couldn't be mad at him for not keeping his word. And when she opened the door, she let him know.

"I told you, I'd be by in the morning, Damo- Kai?"

And again, she was caught off guard by being the wrong man at the door. He stood there with flowers, and a teddy bear. And his heart on his sleeve. And she had no idea what to say. She'd purposely avoided him, because it made it easier not to choose his friendships over Damon's. It was wrong. She knew it was wrong. And it came back to bite her in the ass.

"Hey beautiful. Long time no see."

* * *

 **TENSION with EVERYONE. :) Thanx for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
